


Blue Lightning and Red Bandit

by Astereae



Series: Epics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Ableism, Allura being badass, F/M, Hunk has two moms, Ive stopped tagging ocs at this point fucking kill me, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not actually my au, PINING KEITH, Re-rated mature for graphic descriptions of violence cause i re-read it and it was bad, Shallura fic again because necessary plot points, Slow Burn, So many fuckin ocs, Strangers-friends-lovers, The ocs have some pretty important plot thingers, Too Long For My Own Good, Weekly Updates, actually its more like, adding tags as i go now, and i already stated she was twentyfour, and id have to change previous chapters, both keith and pidge are autistic and yall can fight me, but i cant change the plot rn, but lmao, but may also die lmao spoilers, harmful stimming, highschool au for the first bit, hunk knows all and so does pidge but she doesnt give a shit, im hurting myself with it tbh, its not happening, keith has a sister who lives, lance is adhd, like so slow you have no clue, long long long, not super sure where im going with this, so attack me if you will, strangers/friends/lovers/enimies/lovers, superhero au, that stupid sharing the bed trope, too many references to golden age philosophy in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 163,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astereae/pseuds/Astereae
Summary: "People don't justgetsuperpowers. You don't just wake up able to shoot lihtning out of your fingers.""But it happened to me! I was chosen, Hunk! To fight crime!





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au made by Klancefucker69 on tumblr, but i fucked it up to suit my writing style.
> 
> It's probably gonna end up being pretty long. I'm excited.
> 
> The electric cities are these things that i did in ffth grade where we had a limited number of batteries, lights and motors, and we had to make little cardboard cities that lit up and stuff.

It hurt.

Everything was red, bright and awful. His hands hurt, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

That’s what Keith remembered. All he remembered, really, before waking up covered in bandages. There were whispers from the edges of the rooms, and he couldn't move his hands to cover his ears. It was always saying the same thing.

It’s a new start for you. It doesn't have to end the same way.

He spent a lot of energy healing so he could get out of there as fast as possible. His foster parents were dead. Everyone was dead and they wouldn't tell him why. Ten was too young to know, he guessed.

Shiro wasn't dead. Shiro, who was going to take care of him. He came to visit the first day Keith was awake.‘Visit’ was a strong word, they wheeled him in so they could talk. And then they only talked a little, in short, closed sentences that hurt every time they took a breath and didn’t reveal anything.

Keith knew, from the way topics would change or from the way Shiro would excuse himself from a room in the years following that he knew something. It didn’t matter, they had all they needed- each other.

Until they didn’t.

*****  
Lance’s hair was standing on end. His hair wasn’t that long, but it was long enough that he could tell something was wrong. It wasn’t bedhead, where clumps were out of place, no, all the hairs were standing, individually, as if he had rubbed a balloon on them and was now holding it over his head. Static.

How did you get static to go away? Touch metal, right?

Carefully, Lance reached into the sink to touch the drain. Before his finger was even three inches away, a tingling started the nape of his neck and traveled down his arm, and a small bright arc of blue electricity arced from the edge of his finger to the metal. Lance’s first thought was Wow, that was a big one. His second was Holy shit, it’s still there. The blue arc flickered, but it was mostly sustained. He pulled his hand back, but it just grew longer, flashing and snapping about. His arm pulsed in time with the light. He stopped the arc. 

It was so simple, like closing a fist. He made another bolt, between his hands. It ran along his fingers like a Jacob’s ladder. And then he stopped it. Start, stop. No issue. Excited, he whipped out a text to Hunk.

It read: Dude, I never have to charge my phone again.

*****  
“People don’t just get super powers. You don’t just wake up able to shoot lightning out of your fingers.” Hunk said, Lance’s palm in his hand. “It doesn’t just happen.” Lance pulled his hand back and clenched his fist.

“But it did just happen. It happened to me.” A large grin drew across his face. “I was chosen, Hunk! To fight crime!”

“Woah, woah, woah. I think you’re getting a little bit ahead of yourself.” Hunk said. He put his books in his locker and grabbed a binder and a notebook. “You’re going to get hurt and regret it.”

“Well then, what’ll I do? I’ve got these powers, I should use them, right?”

“Well, first, we have to test your abilities. Then we probably ought to go to the government and put you in training?”

“What?” Lance exclaimed. “You have got to be kidding, I can’t go to the government, they’ll torture me. You’ve heard all the horror stories.”

“None of those are true.” Hunk said, but his expression darkened. He knew that Hunk was closer than most to that political problem.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen Shay?”

“Fine. No government. But we still oughta run some tests. How much energy can you use? Can you absorb energy from outside sources?” 

“I don’t know dude, it just started today. I guess we’re spending another lunch in the science room, then.”

“What do you mean?” Said a voice from behind Hunk. Lance peeked around him. Pidge was standing with a computer in her arms and her backpack bulging with books. “I thought we had everything done that we could without the new parts-”

“It’s not about the rocket, Pidge. Just... a little bet that me and Hunk have.” Lance said.

“Oh, well that sounds fun. I have a tutoring session, so-” the bell rang, and Hunk flinched, covering his ears. “What does it take to finish a sentence around here?” Pidge asked. “See you in Physics, I guess.”

“See you.”

After Pidge went her way, Lance put a hand dramatically over his heart. “She almost had me figured out.”

“Stop acting like you’re a superhero already. You’re just a kid with some powers. You probably couldn’t even stop a robbery.” Hunk said. “Come on, I don’t want to get another demerit for being late to class.”

“So stopping a robbery is a goal, eh?” Lance asked. “Cool. We’ll get there.”

They were late to class, but not by much. They slid into their seats as the teacher was calling roll. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t mark them off. 

“Watch this.” Lance said to Hunk after the teacher had begun her lesson.He presented his phone, which had a surprisingly low power, considering how early in the day it was.

“Lance, don’t you think we should wait until lun-”Hunk began, But Lance ignored him, sending a small stream of lightning at the power port. The phone blinked its screen on, and it began charging.

“Dude, dude look!” Lance exclaimed softly. “It’s charging!”

Hunk, despite his concerns, leaned forward to observe the stream and the charging phone. The screen blinked black, then static. And then it blew up. Lance leaped back to look at the blackened spot on his desk and his charred phone. Hunk rubbed his face, where it was red and ever so slightly burnt.

Lance chuckled as the teacher bore down on him. “Uhh... miss, I can explain...”

*****

In the science classroom, Lance cried over his phone.

“I can’t believe this.” He moaned. “I barely got the screen fixed. My mom is never gonna let me buy another one for forever.”

“Didn’t I tell you to wait until we ran some tests?” Hunk said, dropping a box of electrical equipment on the table, shoving aside a Bunsen burner and moving a couple vials.

“Do you think I put too much power in it? That’s gotta be it. I just have to learn how to control it and then I can charge phones and laptops no problem. Didn’t you say your computer was having trouble with it’s battery life?”

“Are you talking about the computer that I built? My baby? You think I’ll let you anywhere near her after what you did to your phone?” Hunk pulled out a battery tester. “Lightning here, please.”

Lance sighed and pointed his finger lazily at the alligator clamp and sent a little steam of blue lightning at it. The meter wagged up to the middle.

“Is that all you can do?” Hunk asked. “Or can you put more power into it?”

“Is that a challenge?” Lance asked, and the bolt crackled. The needle twitched upward. 

“Not if it’ll blow up the tester...” Hunk mumbled.

“Cause you ain't seen nothing yet.” Lance upped the amperage. It was like flexing a muscle. It was easy and familiar, like it had been there all his life. As he kept on using it, it was like reaching into himself, and finding a mass of power that he hadn’t realized was there. Little shocks had only been the beginning. The meter’s needle hit the edge of the chart and bounced there for a while. Lance still had so much left.

“That’s enough.” Hunk said, pulling back the tester. “This isn’t my equipment. Obviously you have more power than... 500 volts”

“So much more, man.” Lance said. “What other tests do you have?”

“Well, let’s see if you can take power from an outside source.”

“What are you going to do? Have me stick a metal fork in an outlet?” Lance asked, making little bolts of lightning crackle up and down between his fingers.

“Obviously not.” Hunk said, almost offended. “We’re gong to have you hold onto a battery.” He sighed. “That sounds stupid. But we’re gonna do that and then we’re gonna hook up a generator to some alligator clips and stick those on your fingers.”

“How big of a generator?” Lance asked, concerned. 

“One of the ones from the freshman’s electric cities. “It won’t hurt any more than that time we dared each other to touch the electric fence.”

“You mean the time I dared you and then you were too scared and so I did it and then you were still too scared?”

“Yes, that is what I was referring to.” Hunk said, handing Lance a battery. “Try to draw power from it.”

Lane took the battery between his two index fingers. “Nothing,” He said “I thought you were an engineer, Hunk, come on. Did you honestly think this would work?”

“I had hopes.” Hunk said, getting out a generator the size of his his thumb. 

“Wait, wait, I think I feel something!” Lance said, holding the battery up higher. Hunk dropped the wires he had been holding.

“Really?!”

“No.” Lance said, dropping it. “Give me the generator.”

Hunk handed him the dense piece of metal and the wires attached to it. Lance pinched the clamps to the ends of his fingers. Hunk switched on the generator at its lowest setting, and it began whirr. Lance let out a small half giggle, half shriek. Immediately, Hunk yelped and switched off the machine.

“What? No, it was fine, that felt good.” Lance said, a bright smile on his face. “Turn it back on. Turn it up.”

They ran multiple tests, with breaks for food, of course. Hunk complained often if they only had more time, more equipment, he could do better. Near the end of the lunch hour, they were doing distance tests, the chemistry teacher’s dartboard set up as a makeshift target. Lance alternated between shooting small bolts at it and taking bites of his sandwich.

“Ok, so who won this...” Pidge said, standing in the doorway. Lance dropped his sandwich. She let her backpack slip to the floor.

“Lance?!” She exclaimed. “You have lightning powers? Are you gonna go to GALRA? Don't go to GALRA. Could you charge my laptop?”

“Uh?” Lance stuttered.

“My tutoring session ended early.” Pidge said. “I actually know a lot about superpowers.”

“Is that so?” Lance said, recovering his composure. “Do you have any? Like... me, per-se?”

“No.” Pidge said, opening up her laptop. “But my brother had some. I’m trying to locate him after the government sent him to GALRA for honing and training.”

“So that’s what you do on your laptop all the time.” Hunk said.

“Well, It’s not all I do. Coding for our projects are important too. But yeah, mostly it’s trying to intercept the telekinetic frequencies they use. It isn’t the most straightforward decryption seeing as it’s not text, rather electricity, which needs to be converted to binary, and then to text, translated, ecetera, ecetera.” She said, typing on the keyboard furiously. “But either way, We should probably figure out your powers right now. ‘I’m assuming that these powers are relatively new, seeing as Lance couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, and even if he could-” she held up a finger to quiet Lance’s protest “- we haven’t seen a vigilante called ‘blue lightning’ or whatever on the streets.”

“Blue lighting, eh? I like the way you think, Pidge.” Lance said, building up a charge between his thumb and forefinger. “That’ll be my superhero name.”

“Funny, seeing as I was presenting that option in jest,” Pidge said, “But if that’s what floats your boat, go for it.”

“You’ll be my superhero team.” Lance said. “Like, support and stuff. All I need is a sidekick, you know? Someone else with superpowers?’”

“Maybe you should do a little training first.” Pidge said. “Come over to my house after school. I’ll take you to Matt’s old practice range.”

“That’s very kind, Pidge,” Hunk said hesitantly, “But may I ask, why are you being so open all of a sudden? Even though we’ve been working on the same project for months and you’ve never really opened up.”

“I have my own agenda, Hunk.” Pidge said. “And having a superhero... might just help with that.”

“Voltron!” Lance exclaimed suddenly.

“Pardon?” Pidge and Hunk said in synch

“Our group will be named Voltron. You know, Volt, electricity?” He smiled. 

“Isn’t that the name of some eighties cartoon?” Pidge said.

“You know, I kinda like it.” Hunk said.

“Are you just saying that so you don’t disagree with someone who could fry you like a pancake?” Lance asked.

“First off, we don’t know you could do that. Second, no. I actually think it’s a good idea.” Hunk said.

“So, Voltron,” Pidge mused. “We’re having our first meeting at my house. My mom’ll make chocolate chip cookies.”

*****  
“I’m not going.” Keith said adamantly, crossing his arms.

“Keith, please.” The counselor said. “You have a free period, and it’s required by the state that we give this class to children who-”

“I took it last year, and only because Shiro made me. My social skills are fine.”

“Keith, all of your teachers say that you don’t interact with the other students at all. You don’t have any friends, and that’s simply not healthy for you.”

“I have friends. Shiro is my friend.”

“Shiro’s been missing for almost two months now, Keith, it’s time that you let it go and branched out-”

“Shiro is not just missing, he was taken by GALRA. I’m going to find him.” Keith said. “I don’t have time to make friends.”

“I’m putting the class on your schedule anyway.”The counselor said, tapping on her computer.

“Watch me sluff it, then.” Keith said, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

It was true, Keith had taken the social skills class like he was supposed to last year, and it was because of that there was no way in hell he was going to do it again. The class had been boring as hell, and there was nothing that it was teaching that his therapist hadn’t been telling him for years. Thinking of his therapist, he hadn’t seen her in a few months. He wasn’t going to make a fuss if he didn’t need it. The old woman, a neighbor, who he had been staying with since Shiro went missing, often said: Shiro really was the one thing keeping your life together, huh?

He guessed that was true. His grades hadn’t dropped, though, and that was what the state looked at. He wasn’t going to let them take custody of him again. 

He walked to his locker, And pulled out a binder that was filled to the brim with clippings and tabs. He skimmed past the ‘shiro’ section and on to a different set of articles and graphs. Finding Shiro was important, but it wasn’t the only thing on his agenda.

*****

-Can draw energy from outside sources, if linked to metal.  
-Can shoot bolts of high energy from his fingertips, at least to 20 feet (tested within a limited range.)  
-Small bolts (again on a limited test) exceed 500 volts.  
-Very little control.

“Hey, don’t write that!” Lance whispered to Pidge. “I have plenty of control.”

“Yeah, says the boy who blew up his phone.” Hunk said. He glanced at Iverson, who was at the other end of the classroom. “Either way, can’t this wait?”

“I have the time now,” Pidge said. “So shut up and let me finish. Don’t you need to pay attention anyway?”

“What- Pidge, physics is my best subject.” Lance said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can slack off.”

“And why can you? You got a B on the last test, right?”

“I’m fine with my grades.”

“Pay attention!” Iverson snapped suddenly, slamming a book down on their shared desk. “None of you did that well on the last test, and I hope that your grades will improve. Unfortunately, they can’t do that unless you pay attention.”

“But I got an A minus on the last test.” Lance whined. “And a high one, too. It was the second highest score in the class!”

“But it wasn’t the highest, was it. Do you know who got the highest?”

“Keith.” Lance said, his entire body drooping. “With a perfect score, as always.” He glanced across the sparse classroom to Keith, who glanced up at the mention of his name, then went back to picking at his cuticles. Lance pursed his lips. “Acting like he’s so much better than me.”

“Lance.” Iverson said sharply. Lance glanced back up.

“Yes, sir. I’ll pay attention.”

*****

Keith picked at his nails until they bled, then watched the skin grow back up over it. They were such little wounds, it took squat to grow it back again. Pick and grow, pick and grow. No one had noticed he had powers, and he guessed that it was because he almost never had to use them. It was never anything flashy, and they didn’t show up on the radars they used for telepaths. So long as he didn’t get to badly hurt, no one would know.

He heard his name, and looked up to glance around the room. There were only a few students, not many made it to AP physics, and among those who did, few stayed. The teacher, Iverson, was standing by a group of students, probably scolding them for talking in class. He looked back down, and peeled away the skin on his thumb. Pick and grow, pick and grow.

It was the last period of the day, and as soon as the bell rang he breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up his binder, dropped it in his fraying messenger bag and was out the door as quick as possible. He rode his bike home- Shiro’s, secondhand, like almost all of his stuff was. He knocked at his neighbor’s door. She always said he didn’t have to, that he could come in and out as if it was his own home, but that was the problem. It wasn’t his home and he wasn’t about to start treating it like it was. He wasn’t going to allow himself to get comfortable in a temporary situation.

“Hi, Mrs. Willowbury.” He said, depositing his bag temporarily and shrugging off his jacket after she let him in.

“Hello Keith.” She said, smiling warmly. “Why don’t you use you key? I gave it to you for a reason.”

“Was I being a bother?” He asked, picking up his bag and taking it into the kitchen with him, where he set it on the table.

“No, no.” She said, tittering around to the refrigerator and opening it. “Do you want some orange juice, dear?”

“Could I have apple?” Keith asked, because he knew for a fact that Mrs. Willowbury only had pulpy orange juice and that was one of the surefire ways to send Keith into the pits of sensory hell.

“Of course, of course.” She said, pouring a glass and setting it on the table for him. “Do you want crackers and peanut butter?”

“If you don’t mind.” He said. “I’m going to get my laptop.” 

“Of course.” She said. “And you know I’ll be in my room if you need anything?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

*****

Shiro looked at his hands. One was dirty, covered in blood and dust and... saliva? The other had been so hot in the rink that everything burned off of it. Blood was dripping from his face. He touched the bridge of his nose, where the cut was. It was deep, it would scar. They didn't really provide medical attention here in the colosseum. Keith would've been better suited for it than Shiro was.

He cursed himself lightly for even considering wishing this on another person.

“Next in the rink, we have- champion.” A disembodied voice boomed. Shiro let himself be dragged to his feet and thrown into the passage leading to the colosseum floor. His hand started to heat up again.

He had to get out.


	2. Oxidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You almost got stabbed.” He replied calmly.
> 
> “What- I- I was gonna be fine!” Lance stuttered. “You’re always stealing my thunder!”
> 
> “Wait, I’m sorry, do I know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meeeeeeet.
> 
> Haha this ones longer than the last one im just AAAAAAAA.
> 
> um, do yall like willowbury?  
> ???
> 
> Also leave comments pls?

Lance munched on a cold chocolate chip cookie. He, Hunk and Pidge were standing under a small structure, just four pillars, a roof, and a wall. Various sizes of rocks were arranged in piles at their feet. Across the field, there were ten targets of various size and distance, the closest at 50 meters and the farthest at 100. A dun horse was standing next to the third one.

“This was my brother’s shooting range. He had telekinetic powers on the common scale... he inherited them from my dad. His objective was to pick up the rocks and chuck them. With his mind, of course. Yours, obviously, will be to hit them with bolts of lightning.” Pidge said, picking up a pebble in her hand that wasn't holding a cookie. She tossed it with a wide overhand swing. The rock traveled three meters, at most, and rolled in the long grass.

“So you don’t have powers at all?” Lance asked. “Even though your father and your brother had them?”

“No. Well, if I do, they’re very small. It’s far more likely for powers measured on the common scale to run down male lines, and balmearan to run down female. So because of that, and because my brother was the firstborn, the likelihood of me having powers is next to none.” She went quiet for a second. This could be attributed to the fact that she had taken a bite of her cookie, but her stance was closed off- her shoulders tilted in and her expression forlorn. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’ll probably have to go into hiding when I turn sixteen anyway. GALRA likes to have a full set.” She looked back up with a smile of indeterminate nature, seeing as the glare on her glasses prevented one from looking into her eyes. 

Neither Hunk nor Lance knew what to say then, so Hunk grabbed another cookie. “Did your mom make these?” He tried.

“Oh, no, I did. They’re from a pillsbury dough can.”

“Ohh, so that explains why they taste like cardboard.” Hunk said.

“I know, right?” Pidge said. “I’m honestly surprised that they cooked all the way through. I should just stick to eating it straight from the can.” They shared a good laugh at that, and Lance wiped his fingers off on his shirt.

“Ok, so I have to hit the fifty meter target?” He asked.

“At least.” Pidge said. “Don’t hold back, either. The only neighbors we had for miles around were the Shiroganes, and their house burned down a few years back. I think most of the land belongs to their oldest son, but he’s fine with us using it for the cows.”

“You know, Pidge, you never really struck me as the farmgirl type.” Lance sad. “I figured you lived in the library or something with a coffee maker and an unlimited supply of chips.”

“That seems to be a common misconception among my classmates.” Pidge said. “Unfortunately, it is not true, I live on a farm. Always have. I fill the whole ‘genius from humble beginnings’ stereotype.”

“Sure, humble.” Lance said, then pointed his hand at the earnest target. “No need to hold back, right?” The air crackled in the rarely heard sound that anticipates a lightning strike, buzzing and humming and positively terrifying. Pidge and Hunk looked away when the bolt hit, although it wasn't that bright. The scorch mark was too small to be seen from so far away.

“Well that was... anticlimactic.” Hunk said. “I thought you said you had a bunch of untapped power.”

“I do! It just... doesn't want to be tapped yet.”

“That sounds like something someone who can't shoot a respectable bolt of lighting would say.” Pidge said. She chuckled quietly. “Ok, I’m gonna write this down in the official minutes: Blue Lightning can’t use his power wirth shit.”

“Pidge, hey come on!” Lance said.

“Nope nope nope it’s in there it’s saved!”

“Pidgeeeeee”

“Guys, maybe calm down a little bit?”

Pidge stuck out her tongue, then began spitting and wiping her mouth, as a lot of dust had decided to pick up at that moment.

“Lance!” She shouted.

“Why are you assuming it’s me? I have no control over the wind, fair maiden, just the... the lightning?” He looked hopelessly at Hunk. “What’s an old timey word for electricity?”

“There isn’t.” Hunk said. “Are you two going to take this seriously?”

Lance sent a small bolt at Hunk’s butt. “I’m very, very serious about this.” He said.

*****

Allura’s hair was pulled back into a bun. She closed her eyes and breathed. In for eight seconds, out for eight seconds. Calm, patient, focused. A leader. She sat at the head of the long oval table and squared her shoulders back. Opened her eyes and hoped no one could see the deep bags under them. Without glancing sideways, she addressed Coran.

“Bring them in. I’m ready for the meeting to begin.”

“Yes ma’am.” Coran said, walking over to the door and pressed the button. “Squad leaders, this is your call, please address prin-I mean General Allura. The meeting is in progress. I repeat, squad leaders, this is your call, please report to General Allura.”

A variety of men and women filed into the small, dense concrete room. Allura tipped her chin up.

“We are gathered here today to discuss strategy.” She said. “Small attacks on minor GALRA branches will get us nowhere in this war. Our primary objective is to liberate and protect children on both power spectrums. However, they are taking these children twice as fast as we can locate and contact them. I suggest we assemble a small, specialized team to begin administering blows to major GALRA leaders, who will, eventually, take out Zarkon. Because GALRA has staffed only high power common spectrum people as its leaders, this will be difficult.”

“General, if I may.” One of the younger squad leaders said. “In this case the best way to win would to be fight fire with fire. Most of the heros in the ALTEA allegiance are balmeran, and those who aren’t are either under age or under qualified.”

“I appreciate your honesty concerning this matter, and I do agree. The easiest way to take down these officials would be with melee common range heros, which we have very few of. Perhaps with a larger amount of balmeran-”

“I think you forget your own words, when you said this group had to be small. A balmeran hero’s power lies with nature, not with man. The two powers can’t be equivocated, no matter the number of soldiers you send at the other.”

“My powers are on the balmeran energy range, I’ll remind you. And surely if one is more powerful than the other, then we can send in our stronger fighters. It doesn’t matter if we’re not on the same frequency, with a good enough strategy, we can win.”

“General Allura.” A soft voice spoke up. A woman at the further end of the table stood, and Allura and the squad leader both leaned back slowly, as neither of them had realized how heated the argument had become. “The largest difference between ALTEA and GALRA is that we have never once required, or even requested a hero to join our ranks. Thus our numbers are small-”

“And those we do have are spread thin.” Allura finished. “I’m aware.”

“What I’m trying to say, General, is that if you want to arrange this task force, you could do one of three things: redistribute our forces to make us even weaker, order us to go on these missions to die, or start requiring the children under our care to be brought into training and to join our ranks. We have the power, but using it would make us the same as what we’re fighting against.” The room hummed in agreement. Allura pursed her lips.

“We have a meeting in a week. Please present alternative plans to me then.” She stood. “Dismissed.” The rest of the table stood and saluted her, then trickled out the door. She remained standing until it was just her and Coran in the room, and then she collapsed into her chair.

“General, are you alright?” Coran asked, laying a hand on her back.

“I can’t do it, Coran. I’ll never lead ALTEA like my father did.” She mumbled into the crook of her elbow.

“Don’t say that,” He said. “Alfor would be proud of what a valiant effort you're making-”

“That’s right, Coran, effort! Not progress!” She threw herself backwards into the office chair so that it creaked, covering her eyes with her hands. “What in the world will I do?”

“You’ll figure something out, princess, I’m sure of it.”

*****

Two weeks had passed since Lance had gained superpowers, and Voltron had spent every tuesday and thursday at the Holt farm, and some saturdays too- but rather than practice, they often sat in the kitchen and caught up on homework. 

Like exercising a muscle, Lance gained power and control over his lightning, and even managed to set one of the targets on fire. But as his power grew, the more they figured that it was tied with his emotions.

“It happens all the time with common spectrum heroes.” Pidge said. “Not that you’re a hero yet. But it really is a normal phenomena. It’s why a lot of common range heros are with GALRA, because they have no control over it as little kids, and so they set a mark on them.”

“What’s the difference between the common and balmeran spectrum anyway?”

“Just the power source.” Pidge said, typing on her computer again- she was transcribing the notes they had taken out in the field into their file. It had taken almost a week of carrying the backpack with the computer in it back and forth to realize they should stick with paper.

“How so?” Hunk asked.

“If you’re on the common spectrum, it’s your own power. You get tired if you use it too often because you’re expending your own resources. Balmeran spectrum, you’re using a shared power, an outside power.”

“Does that mean balmeran heroes never get tired? Man, that’s so awesome.” Lance said.

“No.” Pidge said. “It takes training and mental energy to use balmeran powers. And you can’t train yourself to have more energy, more endurance. You have to share with the other heroes around you.”

Lance nodded gently. With a twitch of his wrist, he made a lightning ball between three of his fingers. “So whaddya say?” He asked. “Do you think I’m ready to stop a robbery yet?”

“Maybe.” Hunk said. He fiddled with the metal box in his hands. “With supervision. And maybe not a bank robbery- let's just try some petty crime on the street first, then maybe we can move on upwards.”

“So I’m going on patrol or something?” Lance asked.

“With us in the near vicinity. Hopefully communicating via walkie talkie.” Hunk said, sounding almost worried. Lance couldn't fathom why.

“Remember, you don’t want to kill them, that's more trouble than it’s worth.” Pidge said. “And we all know when you have an adrenaline rush you tend to underestimate how much power you’re really using.”

“I do not.” Lance complained. 

Pidge shot him a look, her eyebrows together and her mouth pursed. “The scorch marks on the side of my barn say otherwise.”

“That was an accident, Pidge, accidents happen!”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, except if you make an accident now, it might cost someone their life. And that might not be the bad guy,” She said. “Plus, watch out for GALRA footmen, there are a couple agents in our city looking for-” she tapped a few keys on her laptop “- subject 6294. He could be dangerous too. I could hack into their database to pull info, but you probably won’t run into him. Just keep your head and keep your powers on the down low.”

“Pidge, I don't think Lance has ever done anything on the down low his entire life.” Hunk said.

“Well, let’s hope blue lightning is different.” She closed her laptop and stood. “Which reminds me, you need a disguise.”

*****

Keith had spotted them again today. There had been more and more of them in the past little while- their black and purple uniforms sinister and dark considering it was september and still sort of summertime as far as the temperature was concerned. Probably telepaths or with melee powers. He had to go back to the house- (not his home, it couldn't be his home) and tell Mrs. Willowbury he’d be back late, so she wouldn’t wait up and worry. Then he’d follow them back to their base, and gather info.

He was so close he could almost taste it.

“Hi, Mrs. Willowbury.” He said when she let him in. 

“Keith, I’m glad you’re back, I have something for you.” She said. She had all but given up on trying to tell him to use his key.

Keith followed her into the kitchen. A little box sat on the table. Keith eyed it skeptically.

“I’ve noticed you always pick and bite at your fingernails, which is bad for you, and I don’t have the authority to give you one of those polish treatments, and I find them awful anyway, so I looked up good alternatives, and I found this.” She said as Keith carefully opened the package. She didn’t know about his regenerative abilities, but did she really have to be concerned?

In the box was a black cord attached to a red silicone pendant- he had had one, once, before their house burned down, but he had chewed through it years before.

“Oh. I-uh, thanks.” He said, sliding it on his neck. “A lot. I used to have one, these are great.”

“So I got the right thing? That’s wonderful!” She opened up her arms for a second as if she was going to give him a hug, but stopped almost immediately. She had been his neighbor for seven years- after the first time she had tried to hug him, it wasn’t likely to happen again.

Keith ducked his head in an awkward half of a bow. “Thank you very much.” He said. “I need to go out after dinner, to work on a project.” He felt awful lying to her after she had given him a gift- it wasn’t even really a lie. “I, uh, I might be out late, so I’ll let myself in.”

“Of course, Keith, no problem at all.” She said with her bright old lady smile- _she isn’t old, Keith, she’s only sixty. _He smiled back- closed lipped, but it was genuine. “How does pasta sound?”__

__“Pasta always sounds great.” He said._ _

__*****_ _

__“My purse!” A woman’s voice called. What a sweet sound._ _

__Well, not sweet, but exactly what Lance had been waiting for- a bit clichéd, really, but he’d take it._ _

__“You hear that?” He said into his walkie talkie._ _

__“Yeah, I’ve got eyes on the subject, he’s about a block from you, you should be able to get to him taking a right at the end of the alley you’re in now.” Pidge said. Lance took off running._ _

__“And the woman?” He asked._ _

__“She went after him.”_ _

__“And you didn’t stop her?!”_ _

__“I’m a bystander, what could I have done?”_ _

__“Lance?”_ _

__Lance was standing in front of a scene that before, he had only really experienced in movies. The villain was standing with a knife to the woman’s cheek, the skin pressing in, not quite cut yet._ _

__“You already stole her money, let her go.” He said, his voice cracking- there was blood on the woman’s face._ _

__“I was planning on it, kid, but she came after me. Don’t you know not to run after dangerous people?” There was blood on the woman’s wrist as well, where the thief held it, but Lance couldn’t tell if it was from another wound or from his hand._ _

__Lance felt electricity run down his arm and with a loud pop, smoke began to rise from his walkie talkie. Even with this reminder that he could use his powers, he forgot them, his strategy, all of it, and charged at the man._ _

__The thief dropped the woman and her purse in surprise. Lance was lucky that he didn’t get cut when he punched the man. The man had a knife. He needed to keep his distance. After the first punch, they both stumbled back. Lance hadn't shocked him. Why hadn't he shocked him?_ _

__The man was back on his feet before Lance had time to think. Lance was sprawled backwards when the man lunged forward, blade flashing. He extended his hand, tried to remember how much electricity it took to kill someone._ _

__And then there was someone in front of him. A boy- his age, with black hair sticking out over his jacket collar. Almost a mullet. One he recognized from days of staring at in class._ _

__Keith. For a second he was angry- his first instinct as always when he saw him. How dare he steal Lance’s moment- but that was gone as soon as a drop of blood fell from his elbow to the ground. His shoulders were hunched in, his posture braced, and Lance scrambled up to see the scene clearly, and he saw the knife sticking all the way through his left forearm. He grabbed the thief by the wrist and twisted- this made the knife twist too, with a sound that Lance couldn’t and wouldn't try to describe. With his right hand, Keith drew his own knife and stepped forward. An easy flick of his wrist spun the blade around his hand and back into his palm._ _

__“Damn.” He said, voice muffled by the maroon bandanna over his mouth. The thief scurried off. Lance was speechless- what could he say when this boy- his rival, whom he _hated _, had just taken a knife for him.___ _

____Keith pulled out the knife and wiped the blood off on his jeans. He dropped it- it clattered to the ground. The woman backed off silently, fumbling with her reclaimed purse for her phone before making her way onto her feet and running in the opposite direction of the thief._ _ _ _

____Keith shrugged his jacket off his shoulders as Lance scrambled to his feet._ _ _ _

____“I had it under control!” He squeaked. Keith glanced backwards._ _ _ _

____“You almost got stabbed.” He replied calmly._ _ _ _

____“What- I- I was gonna be fine!” Lance stuttered. “You’re always stealing my thunder!”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, I’m sorry, do I know you?”_ _ _ _

____“Excuse me? We go to the same school? We share like five classes? Rivals, y’know, Lance and Keith, neck in neck?”_ _ _ _

____Keith turned to face him then, one hand was over the bloody mess that was his wrist. “Ohh, I remember now. You’re always getting near perfect scores in Physics, right? Well, you’re welcome for saving your life and all that, although I don’t recall a thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“I was perfectly capable of handling the situation on my own.” Lance said, his voice escalating._ _ _ _

____“Sure, if you were some kind of superhero.” He said._ _ _ _

____Lance threw his arm out to the side, and a bolt of lightning traveled with the motion. “Maybe I am.”_ _ _ _

____Keith looked taken aback for a second._ _ _ _

____“What, don’t have a good comeback?” Lance snapped._ _ _ _

____“No, I just- I’ve never met anyone else with superpowers before.” Keith said._ _ _ _

____“Wait... you have powers too?”_ _ _ _

____“Nothing big and flashy like you,” he said. “Just regeneration. And I still scar and stuff.” He held up his arm, which although covered in blood, looked completely whole._ _ _ _

____“That’s... really cool, actually.” Lance said. He stepped forward to examine it._ _ _ _

____“Thanks?” Keith said hesitantly, drawing his arm back. “Shit. Shit, you lit that box on fire.”_ _ _ _

____“I-I what?” Lance said, looking around. “Oh, oh shit I did.”_ _ _ _

____“We have to put it out. How do we-”_ _ _ _

____“Just start piling stuff on it!”_ _ _ _

____They did, after a minute or two, put out the fire. Lance looked over the alleyway in a classic superhero pose- the empty crates, smoke rising from a pile of charred box and trash, and an unseemly amount of fresh blood on the pavement._ _ _ _

____A siren could be heard, low in the distance- not the police or ambulance one- but a sound that made most parents hide their children. Keith tossed Lance a bicycle helmet._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to-”_ _ _ _

____“You get on and ride with me or you get taken.” He said._ _ _ _

____Lance put on the helmet._ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____Shiro hated waking up to purple light. The last time he had woken up like this they had been sawing off his arm. The time before was his temporary cell, with some other people who were half dead. The lights in their own cells were harsher, whiter._ _ _ _

____“What do you want with me?” He breathed, ragged._ _ _ _

____“We want you to serve.” Said a disembodied voice. “We want you to tell us where your little brother is.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not taking you to him.”_ _ _ _

____“We’ll see about that."_ _ _ _


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Thinks he’s cute.  
> -Noticed him prior to encounter.  
> -Likes his laugh.  
> -Thinks he’s funny.  
> -Lets in accent around him.  
> -Thinks he’s smart  
> -That laugh.  
> -The smile.  
> -Replaying the bike ride again and again in his mind.  
> -Did you mention the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know how i said im not sure about the graphic descriptions of violence? Yeah, we start to get that here. Shiro's pov is pretty thriller-y. It's also medical horrorish so just further warning.
> 
> This is long? Im not sure if it's any longer that the last chapter tho
> 
> Also have fun with that list before you get to it. Lance or keith? Read this 3700 word chapter and find out.

“Where the hell did he go?” Hunk asked. “There’s blood everywhere, it looks like there was a fire. Oh my god, I knew he wasn’t ready. Dammit, why did we let him do this?” 

“Hunk, calm down.” Pidge said reassuringly. “We’ve just gotta track him down.”

“You heard the sirens. GALRA probably took him.” Hunk paced, his air of nervous energy getting into Pidge. Lance had become close- his loud personality akin to Matt’s, he had forced his way into her life and become almost like family.

The thought of losing another brother to GALRA made her mouth taste bad.

“GALRA didn’t take him.” Pidge said. “I don’t see any trace of his walkie-talkie, and regardless of function, the footmen would’ve never let him keep it.”

“So why’s he gone?”

“Either someone he trusted came and got him,” she said.

“Or?”

“Or it was someone else with superpowers.”

*****

Keith hated people touching him. When he first moved in with the Shiroganes it was obvious they were a touchy family- when he shied away from hugs and holding hands they had him put in therapy, they may have thought a previous family abused him. He had been in bad situations, but it was never- at least he didn’t ever remember it being like that.

Even Shiro was lucky to get the rare hug from him. Shiro- whom he was closest too.

But despite this, he had let Lance grab hold of his waist after the first turn nearly threw him off. He let Lance’s face press against his back. He was strangely at peace with it, which wasn’t normal, usually his skin would be itching under the point of contact and he’d have stop, retreat, collect himself.

Despite his temporary confusion, Keith did remember Lance. In their classes, he was akways talking, cracking jokes and being loud. At some points Keith remembered being almost jealous of him- he was so entirely himself at school, so easily slipping from one conversation to the next, confident and charming.

Rivals, though? He didn’t remember that.

“Okay, get off.” Keith said, coming to a stop in front of his house. He hoped Mrs. Willowbury was asleep and not watching from across the way, but the sun had barely set, and it was still quite a bit of time off before anyone would go to bed.

“Is this your place? It looks...” Lance didn’t finish his sentence. Keith knew what he meant. The lawn was overgrown with yellowing weeds. One of the front window’s panes was replaced by plywood, a jagged edge of broken glass framing it. The paint was peeling, the wood above the door was sloping in. Shiro’s cat, Violet, had refused to move with Keith after Shiro left. Keith caught her eyes glinting from under a pile of crabgrass and abandoned tools.

“Seedy? I’m aware.” Keith responded, although he supposed he might have been a little late. “Some stuff happened, so I’ve been staying with my neighbor.”

He pulled a key out of one of his pockets and unlocked the door. It creaked open and he stepped inside. Lance followed semi reluctantly. Keith tried flipping on the lightswitch, but the entryway remained dark.

“Oh right, I guess the power would be out,” he muttered. “And the phone line too, shit.” He looked at Lance who was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and a... Keith couldn’t pinpoint his expression- it was never something he had been good at.

“Look, I’ve gotta go change and wipe all the blood off my arm. If I walk in all gory like this, I’m pretty sure my neighbor will have an aneurysm,” Keith said. “And then you can use her phone to call someone to pick you up.”

Keith started to walk through the house, and he felt a twinge of anger when he heard Lance follow him.

“So this is your childhood home? What happened?” Lance asked when they got to Keith’s room, which was messy and disorganized, execpt for the pinboard that Keith had started after Shiro went missing.

“It’s not my childhood home, that burned down when I was ten. Me and my brother moved here, then he went missing.” Keith pulled his shirt over his head and inspected the wide pink scar on his arm. He felt Lance’s eyes on his back. “It’s hard to beleive your house didn’t burn down. I dont want to imagine what damage a five year old with lightning powers could’ve done.”

“I didn’t have my powers when I was little.” Lance said quietly. He was sitting on Keith’s unmade bed- he could tell from the springs creaking. Keith didn’t want to look, something told him it would make him act irrationally.

“What do you mean? If you’ve got powers, you’ve had them since birth.”

“Not me.” Lance said. “I just woke up like this one day.”

Keith rubbed at his skin, the dried blood peeling up and falling to the floor. It was all over his arm, the wound had been deep. Fortunately, it was spread thin.

“That isn’t possible.” He said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Lance said. “I’ve heard it all from Hunk. ‘It’s just not scientifically possible!’” Keith grabbed a different shirt from his dresser and put it on.

“When did you get these?” Keith asked. “Y’know, the powers.”

“Uh... around the tenth?” 

“Of this month?” Keith exclaimed, turning to him. As he thought, Lance lounging on his bed wasn’t the best thing for his heart.

Then he opened his mouth and Keith regretted any thoughts he had entertained. “No, the tenth century. Of course this month.”

“Christ, no wonder I had to go and save your sorry ass.” Keith pulled some bandages from the top drawer of his desk. “Who shows up to fight crime wearing a dustmask and joggers, anyway?”

“Hey, you were wearing the same thing! At least I had goggles.”

“I wasn’t trying to play superhero.” Keith said, writing _September tenth _on a sticky note and slapping it on his pinboard. He’d string it in later. He wrapped the bandage around his forearm, then shrugged on a red hoodie. If Mrs. Willowbury was concerned about him picking at his cuticles, he can’t imagine how she’d react if he had wide scars like that on his forearms.__

__“Then what were you doing?”_ _

__“Come on,” Keith said. “You can dial your friends o’er at my neighbor’s place.” He froze for a second- he had dropped the v. Why was he comfortable enough around Lance that his drawl was slipping through?_ _

__Lance stood up, totally at ease. Keith felt his shoulders drop from their stressed position. Lance leaned forward, hands in pockets. Keith tensed up again, leaning back._ _

__“Don’t think this means we’re friends. You’re still my rival.” He said. “Unless, you know, you’d wanna be my sidekick or something.”_ _

__Fighting crime with Lance sounded not so terrible. However, Keith was pretty sure that Lance was... making fun of him. It wasn’t a genuine offer- the way Lance had acted so far was trying to one up Keith._ _

__If that was going to be their relationship, sobeit._ _

__“Please. If anything, you’d be the sidekick. You can’t even save a woman’s purse without needing me to save you.”_ _

__“Well... well don’t expect me to go in and save you when you need trouble!” Lance bit back._ _

__“Jesus, just come on so you can call your family or whatever and you can get the fuck out of here.”_ _

__*****_ _

__“So he ran into subject 6294?” Hunk said, pacing around Pidge. “How are we sure?”_ _

__“Look, I’m trying very hard to hack into this database and your constant background stressing isn’t helping.” She said, sitting on the cafè chair with her legs crossed under her, typing furiously on her laptop._ _

__Hunk clattered down in the spot opposite her. “What if he’s dead? Oh my god, how will I explain this to his mother? I’m never going to be able to look Carmen in the eyes again. I’ll never be able to look at myself again.”_ _

__Pidge glanced up from her screen for a short second, but continued typing. “Firtsly,” she said “Lance isn’t dead. Where would the body be? Secondly, you don’t think he’s dead- if you really did, you wouldn’t be worrying off like this, you’d be downright depressed.”_ _

__She returned to her screen, her eyes scanning the innumerable bars of code flickering across it. After another two seconds, she sat back, green lettering and a downloading bar over a black screen._ _

__Hunk stood and walked around so he could see what she brought up._ _

__“Subject 6294 lies on the common spectrum, with regenerative properties. The only one of... of his litter to survive, he went missing along with his brood mother- although the rest of the litter was left behind to die. The brood mother was found several days later with traces of- nope! I’m not reading this, it’s really fucking disturbing.”_ _

__“Are they talking about superdogs?” Hunk asked, twisting the computer towards him. “The mother ate him? Oh thats gross. ‘Although it’s natural for the weakest member to be eaten, either by the mother or its siblings, 6294 was the strongest, and was only consumed by the mother as a-”_ _

__Pidge put her hands over her ears. “I can’t hear you!’_ _

__Hunk shut up, but finished scanning the article. Although he got carsick easily, years of Lance watching slasher flicks and reading late night horror stories, gore was a distant concept._ _

__- _last resort. The traces of blood and tissue were likely from a non essential part of the subject’s body, such as an arm (which he could later regrow) the subject emerged again on the radar after a large fire seven years ago. He is considered dangerous and should be taken seriously. A close acquaintance of the subject is currently in custody and undergoing testing. See file 10.6294 _____

____There were no pictures, and the link that should lead to the acquaintance’s file, when clicked, made the computer flash several times before Pidge took it back and with a few short clicks, shut down the program. She started to run an antivirus scan._ _ _ _

____“If you’ve fucked up any of my original software, I will hurt you.” She said._ _ _ _

____Hunk’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Hastily, he pulled it out- an unrecognized number was flashing on his screen. He pressed talk._ _ _ _

____“Hello?” He began._ _ _ _

____“Hunk, is that you?” Lance asked. “I need to get a ride from here, is Mrs. Holt going to pick you up?”_ _ _ _

____“Dude, where are you, what happened?!” Hunk exclaimed, not trying to hide his relief._ _ _ _

____“I heard the sirens and got spooked off.” He said something with his hand over the mic then. “Then some crap happened, and I’m over at... what’s this address again, Keith?” Hunk bit his tongue from shouting Keith?! Very loudly._ _ _ _

____“22 east cedar drive.” Lance finished. “I’ve got some fun stories for you.”_ _ _ _

____“No fucking doubt.” Hunk said. “Pidge is calling her mom now. We’ll be there in around twenty minutes.”_ _ _ _

____“Come ooonnnnn, no faster?”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe if you hadn’t fled halfway across town, we wouldn't have this problem.” Hunk said with a sigh. “We’re obviously gonna need a lot more training before you’re ready to save anyone.”_ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____“General Allura.” A raspy voice said. Allura swiveled in her chair, closing her laptop._ _ _ _

____“What is it, captain Maeve?” She asked. Maeve saluted and sat stiffly in the chair opposite her._ _ _ _

____“One of my connections in the Blade tells me that there is a very powerful gifted in an institution near our base.” She began._ _ _ _

____“A gifted?” Allura exclaimed. “Do they have the technology to make those now?”_ _ _ _

____“I believe so. And not only is it gifted, it is gifted on the Balmeran scale.”_ _ _ _

____“Impossible!”she exclaimed, but Maeve’s grave look said otherwise. “Was this transition intentional?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think so. My intel said he was being held against his will.”_ _ _ _

____“Your intel from the blade,” Allura said with distaste._ _ _ _

____“I know you hate them, but you have to admit with an allegiance would be beneficial to both parties,” Maeve said imploringly, “if you would consider a meeting with the leader-”_ _ _ _

____“An intel line is all we need. I won’t create any other sort of agreement with them, and I’m not even confident in the intel they’re giving us now. We can’t trust them,” Allura said. “the blade doesn’t plan on breaking out this prisoner?”_ _ _ _

____“He wouldn’t trust them. The breakout needs to be from an outside source.”_ _ _ _

____“That means it’s more than likely a trap.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll stake my rank on it. I’ll go in with my team-”_ _ _ _

____“Fine. You have my approval.” Allura said. “Good luck, Maeve. If you do get him, bring him straight to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes general. Thank you.” She stood, saluted, and walked out the door. Allura opened her laptop. It was time to do research on Gifteds._ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____“Thanks a lot for the brownies, Mrs. Willowbury,” Lance said. “Would you like help in the kitchen cleaning up?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll work wit’im.” Keith said- then cursed himself again, he hadn't watched his vowels and had dropped both of the h’s. “You can rest up a bit.” He made sure that he clipped his vowels._ _ _ _

____“So polite. I’m glad that Keith’s making good friends. He’s really been keeping to himself since Sh-”_ _ _ _

____“Come on, Lance.” Keith said, pulling on his arm. “Mrs. Willowbury, his parents’ll be here in a bit, so I’ll lock up, all right?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course.” She tottered up the stairs._ _ _ _

____“So.” Lance began- he was washing the sparse dishes and handing them to Keith so he could dry them._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to be your sidekick.” Keith stated._ _ _ _

____“I wasn’t going to say that!” Lance said, looking back down to the dishes. “I mean, it’s not like you’d be my first choice for sidekick. The only reason I asked was because you have powers too. I was wondering if, maybe-”_ _ _ _

____“Get to the point.” Keith almost growled- Lance’s spiraly way of speaking was getting on his nerves._ _ _ _

____“You know how to fight, right? I was wondering if you’d teach me.” Lance handed Keith a salad bowl._ _ _ _

____“Really?” Keith asked incredulously._ _ _ _

____“Cause, my powers are way stronger than yours, but I still got my ass handed to me by that thief. How do I expect to stop a major heist or take down a supervillan when I need someone like you to swoop in and help me?”_ _ _ _

____“Although you could’ve said that with far less insult to me, but I see what you’re saying. But what’s in it for me?” Keith had to stand on his tippy toes to try and put the bowl on the top shelf of the cupboard-even then he wasn’t tall enough. He was not going to get the stepstool from the bathroom with Lance there. Lance dried off one hand and pushed the bowl into its spot._ _ _ _

____“I’ll help you reach high spaces.” Lance teased. Keith pouted-something which he didn’t often do._ _ _ _

____“Not funny.”_ _ _ _

____“Just kidding. I’ll lend you a hand- y’know- with finding your brother.”_ _ _ _

____“What- I- how do you-”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not stupid, alright? He’s been missing for a couple months? I saw some of the crap on the corkboard. You think GALRA took him. Once I get stronger, you’re gonna want someone like me on your team. Cause you-” he poked Keith’s chest with a soapy finger “-will run out of energy and die if you go in guns blazing.”_ _ _ _

____Keith was quiet for a second- Lance wasn’t really as stupid as he had initially thought._ _ _ _

____“Why me?” He asked. “When you could just go to a karate place or something?”_ _ _ _

____“Because my little brother does karate and if I started I’d be two belts below him and I just can’t take the humiliation.” He said dramatically. “But in all seriousness, I think it’s better to go hero on hero. And of course- Hunk wants to rescue his sweetheart, and Pidge’s brother was taken too. They’re banking on me as much as you would.”_ _ _ _

____“And why are you doing this? Did GALRA take your family too?” Keith’s remark comes out cutting, although he didn’t want it too._ _ _ _

____“No. It’s just... if I was given these powers, it’s obvious I ought to help people with them. Even if they are my stupid rival.” He smiled and pulled a potato knife from the sudsy water._ _ _ _

____“Engarde, Keith.” He teased, thrusting the knife forward. Keith snatched a butterknife and parried._ _ _ _

____“Your stance is sloppy, turn out your fee- ah!” He laughed as Lance jabbed forward and he sidestepped, Lance’s momentum keeping him going forward. He grabbed his arm-it was cold and slippery from dishwater, twisted it and held the butterknife flat between the shoulderblades. “I win.”_ _ _ _

____“Not fair.” Lance complained, and Keith let go._ _ _ _

____“What isn’t fair? You had the better weapon and the advantage of surprise.” He dried his knife then grabbed Lance’s, blade first, from his hand._ _ _ _

____“You’re cut!” Lance said, a bit too loudly, pointing at his hand. “Here, we gotta wrap it-”_ _ _ _

____Keith displayed his palm with a deadpan look._ _ _ _

____“Righttttttt. Superpowers.” Lance said, and laughed at himself. Keith’s ears felt hot. “Can’t believe I forgot.”_ _ _ _

____The doorbell rang, and there was something in the air that snapped. Whatever had happened that let Keith and Lance roughhouse like old friends was gone- He felt it slip away from him, like it was something tangible._ _ _ _

____“I think that’s Hunk and Pidge.” Lance said, drying his hands. “I guess you can come sit with us in... what class do we share first?”_ _ _ _

____“World hist.” Keith provided quietly._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Then sit with us at lunch, alright, we’ll fill you in then.” They had drifted to the entry hall._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, ok.” Keith said as Lance put on his jacket._ _ _ _

____“And, well,” Lance opened the door. “Welcome to team Voltron.”_ _ _ _

____He stepped outside, where another boy- Hunk, most likely (deserving of his name)-and a small girl-who looked familiar but Keith couldn’t place, Pidge was the only option but it didn’t seem right- waited._ _ _ _

____Keith didn’t linger by the door. He went and finished the dishes, getting out the step stool to place the high stuff, then he revised half of an essay, then took a shower, then sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes._ _ _ _

____In his head, he listed symptoms._ _ _ _

_______-Thinks he’s cute._  
-Noticed him prior to encounter.  
-Likes his laugh.  
-Thinks he’s funny.  
-Lets in accent around him.  
-Thinks he’s smart  
-That laugh.  
-The smile.  
-Replaying the bike ride again and again in his mind.  
-Did you mention the laugh. 

____He tried to make an opposite list- Lance was immature, they’d only really met today, he was too self confident and extroverted- but as he tried to expand it, he was just coming up with things that would have to be put on the positive list._ _ _ _

____But it was nothing._ _ _ _

____Not like he was lying awake thinking about him._ _ _ _

____It is four thirty seven in the morning when Keith utters a single word:_ _ _ _

____“Shit."_ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shiro was having a nightmare. He knew it was a nightmare because in it they were sawing off his arm, and he knew that his arm was already gone._ _ _ _

____The light was purple and blaring, and even though Shiro knew that it was just a dream, he felt the pain- it was horrible and fiery and so, so much of it that his brain was pushing away the lesser pain and instead focusing on the core of his arm, the bone as it was being sawed away- bolts of pain like when you’re at the dentist and they didn’t put enough painkiller in your mouth and you can feel the fuzzy ache through the bottom of your jaw. It was like that but a million times worse. He could feel the leather strap in his mouth, the places where thrashing had rubbed raw lines and open wounds and sores._ _ _ _

____He couldn’t clench his teeth. He couldn’t wake up and get over it- ever since he had begun this torture his dreams had become so much less malleable, another trial that made the nights as terrible as the days- even sleep was no escape._ _ _ _

____He struggled, of course he did, he strained against the straps with all his strength- the edges tore into his sore flesh again. He tried to move his right arm, but below his bicep was gone. He couldn’t move his head to see if the had really severed it or if there was just so much painkiller he couldn't move it anymore. The surgeons were panicking - the harsh movement was making blood come violently from his arm. Hands pushed on his chest in addition to the straps._ _ _ _

____He screamed, a deep scream that started in his throat and was being choked in his mouth by the restraints._ _ _ _

____From what he can remember in reality, this is where they put a needle in his neck and he passed out cold._ _ _ _

____In the dream, though, the pain continued. His scanned the surgeon’s expressionless faces- there wasn’t an inch of skin exposed between the masks and glasses and blue puffy nurse’s hats. One of them pulled off the mask- the dream made it seem like he had never been wearing it, although it hadn’t been Matt before. The fuzzy bits of memory sprinkled in with the fantasy of the dream was jarring- whatever Matt was saying, he couldn’t understand it. A woman’s voice said to start the quintessence drip. Matt, who had been joined by Keith, although Shiro couldn’t remember when, was saying something- at least his mouth was moving. He could see the both of them sitting next to Sam Holt, who was white as bone- he was just bone, but Shiro knew, in the way anyone knew things in dreams, that it was Sam, who he had failed to save. Then Matt and Keith with bloody holes in their chests fell over the bones. Shiro wanted to reach out- _use your powers, Keith, your powers!- but there was nothing he could do. He thrashed against the straps as Matt and Keith faded to just white bones too. _____ _ _

______He woke up at last, but stayed still and shuddering, pretending to be asleep. Like every other time he had this dream, he looked at his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Metal._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so god??? That shiro pov... damn.
> 
> Keith's super long but was literally the most self indulgent thing i've ever written probably.
> 
> Also guys. Leave comments im not fucking kidding. If you cant express it in the comments, drop by my tumblr, I'm literally always down to chat. I'm nickelpenn there too btw. 
> 
> I want to write fluffy scenes and yet here i am... in my cesspool of world building... it's my life, i've resigned myself to it.
> 
> The next chapter will prolly be up in a few days, but it wont be an actual chapter, just files from GALRA's interface.


	4. Entropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And now, our latest story, a young woman’s purse was snatched yesterday when two teenagers showed up to help. What should be an honorable story, though, turned to horror- the boys were using superpowers. ‘One of them pulled a knife from his arm, without wincing, and the other had blue lighting coming from his fingertips. I wasn’t sure who they were going to hurt, the thief or me.’ Our witness says.
> 
> “We haven’t seen any association from these young vigilantes and the city’s icon hero, Moon Dancer, who has been known to team up with other heroes. They are young, unorganized, dangerous individuals, using their powers outside of government bounds. Blue Lightning and the Red Bandit, as they have been dubbed, are dangerous.  
> “Now, the weather after these messages.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt have anyone beta this so if theres mistakes mcfucking tell me
> 
> Be ruthless
> 
> Please.
> 
> Also theres like no relevant shit in this chapter? Like bro it's important but its mostly fluff and establishment. So's the next chapter. I considered combinging them into one mega chapter, but this is the longest one yet at 4k and i wasn.t about to do that.

Ok, I’m sorry, you did _what _?” Hunk asked. “You, Lance “I would kill Kogane in a heartbeat” Mochado, invited Keith to sit with us in Branson's class?”__

__“Keith isn’t really that bad.” Lance murmured. They were in the library before school started, in the computer lab. Both of them were signed in but neither were doing any work._ _

__“I have never had anything against Keith.” Hunk said._ _

__“And it’s also because, like, I went to his house and he’s in a bad way, y’know? And he doesn’t have many friends, so,”_ _

__“You’re taking pity on him? That doesn’t sound like you.” Hunk smiled. “Ohhhhhh.”_ _

__“What? Don’t ohhhhhhh me, what is it?” The bell rang, stopping Lance from further interrogation._ _

__“Keith,” Lance said, flopping into the seat next to him. “Hey Keeeeiiiith.”_ _

__Keith lifted his head off his bag-the canvas had left a grid pattern on his cheek._ _

__“Wazzit?” He muttered sleepily, too tired to mind his accent. Lance liked the drawl-he had never heard Keith talk enough that it slipped through before. It was something very human and equalizing._ _

__And ever so slightly endearing._ _

__“Man, you look like shit. Did you get any sleep last night?”_ _

__“Nah... I was finishin da weekly essay for english and den I-” yawn “-den I couldn’t sleep. Why do you care?”_ _

__“‘Cause I can’t train with a fucking corpse, man. Voltron meets every Tuesday and Thursday.”_ _

__“Yeah, all right- oh Mr.Branson? I have a question about this translation-” suddenly the drawl was gone, Keith was upright and alert, the perfect student._ _

___One of these has to be the real you. They’re too different to be the same person _. Lance mused as he watched Keith point out highlighted sections of the text they were studying- comparing the handout to some other bit. _Which one is better? ______ _

______He let his eyes rest on Keith, the way he often did during classes. It was easy to follow one point of focus rather than sift through everyone’s chaotic dynamics in the time before the tardy bell._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hunk sat down beside him. “I was gonna ask him about the translation on page six, but Keith’s already talking to him about it.” He said with a sigh. “Is he really gonna be part of Voltron now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought I would be the one complaining more.” Lance said, his fingers fanning along the edge of the booklet. He hadn’t looked up when Hunk sat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not complaining. I just find it hard to believe that you of all people would want to have Keith working with you.” Hunk said. He jabbed an elbow into Lance’s arm. “Although, maybe I shouldn’t be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lance turned towards him, ears red, betrayed, and Hunk laughed. Keith looked at them over his shoulder- almost confused. His eyes shifted to his bag next to Lance’s hand, then to Lance-skipping over him unnecessarily quickly, then to Hunk. He seemed to realize that he couldn’t exactly switch seats now, and that he’d have to wade through a conversation during the class with words he knew but with meanings that were shared between just Lance and Hunk- but maybe Lance was reading a bit too far into things. The tardy bell rang._ _ _ _ _ _

______They didn’t talk much when Keith returned to his seat, Mr.Branson was the sort of teacher who got right to the lesson without any lollygagging, much to the dismay of his unprepared pupils. Throughout the lesson, Keith chewed on his red necklace and Lance tapped his fingers on the table and took notes._ _ _ _ _ _

______In calculus, Keith took his usual spot, so Lance and Hunk moved next to him. Pidge walked in, noted them all with a nod, then placed her books at her usual spot. She came over to them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re not moving to come sit with us?” Hunk asked. “Shame.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Pidge perched on his desk, twisting the short hairs by the nape of her neck around her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve got a system.” She said. “And I don’t see why all of us need to move for one new member of our group. Logically, he should be joining us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve got a system too.” Keith said. Lance tried to interpret the look they shared, but seeing as Keith and Pidge were the reigning champions of closed off faces, it wasn’t easy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holt! Return to your seat so I can begin the lesson!” The teacher barked. “Mochado and Garret- either you’re planning on pulling a prank on your classmate or it’s a possibility that I might see my dream math team.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry miss, the rocket’s consuming all of our time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mathcounts is a good reference when applying for an astrophysics program,” she said, but Lance shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Flattered, but I think the rocket is a better bet for me.” The teacher shook her head with a sigh, and walked back to the front of the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______*****_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So do you have a free period next or what?” Lance asked, leaning forward during their busywork time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aren’t you going to do the work?” Keith asked around the silicone pendant in his mouth, scrawling necessary equations on a notebook paper next to the worksheet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, yeah, I did one problem, I’ve got it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I have a class next. And these problems work different principles, so you better do them all.” He scribbled the answer under the fifth and last problem, then turned to Lance. He squinted at the sprawling equations that crowded his page, scrambled with doodles, notes, and... just literal scribbles. Over nothing. Just scraggily lines that filled up empty space. It was busy and loud and Keith didn’t like looking at it- it was like looking into someone's head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“...Keith?” Hunk asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______He shook his head and looked up. “Your answer is different than mine.” He said simply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well then your’s is wrong.” Lance nabbed Keith’s paper, which made him flinch, despite nothing being on it. “Yeah yeah, see this here? You used the wrong equation.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, because of the placement of x-” the bell rang, and Keith took his paper back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Finish the worksheet, and extra credit for the question on the back whether or not you get it right or not!” The teacher said. “See you Monday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As Lance put away the paper Keith noticed the back problem was done as well, with equations written in the busy margins that they hadn’t been taught. He changed the “kinda dumb” on his negative list to “fairly bright” begrudgingly. Depending on what those equations were, he might have to change bright to brilliant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Why was ‘kinda dumb’ on his list anyway?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith. Keith keith keith keith keith.” He turned and looked down to see Pidge, running his name over and over. “I swear I know you from somewhere.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Me too.” He said. “Know you, I mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your last name is Kogane, right?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.” He frowned. “I feel like- maybe I knew you when we were kids? Did your family ever foster?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith sighed. “Maybe we were in the same class in elementary or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m three years younger than you.” She said. “And I was homeschooled for most of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Neighbors, maybe? I moved around a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe.” She said. “Either way, where are you going next? Lance and Hunk have that tutoring thing with the gifted kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve got a class I might sluff.” He said. “I thought Lance said he had a free period.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He loves it so much it might as well be.” She scoffed. “He was in the program himself- y’know, when he was in middle school, and he’s really good with working with them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith thought this was sort of strange. Lance, at least to him, had a sort of off-putting personality, but maybe that was because Keith wasn’t giving _him _a chance. Or maybe it was because Lance wasn't giving him a chance.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Plus-” she added as an afterthought “- It looks good on applications, and that’s always a big incentive on Lance’s part. So, what’s this class you might sluff?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Social skills. I took it before though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s my next class!” Pidge exclaimed. “Oh, you’ve gotta come and keep me company. I can fill out your file for Voltron’s database.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My... My file?” He stuttered. He realized he was following Pidge when she stopped at her locker to switch out some of the books she was carrying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, for reference when we make plans and stuff. Lance didn’t tell us much- he didn’t even tell us you had superpowers, but me and Hunk are smart, we filled in the gaps.” She kept her computer and a shabby notebook planner. “why haven’t you been in class, we’ve been in school for over a month. Don’t tell me you’ve been sluffing this _whole time. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Obviously not,” Keith said, almost insulted. “They just added it to my schedule a few weeks back. And then I’ve been sluffing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s not good form for the school’s top student.” She mused- and then they were at the classroom. Keith hated this classroom. The familiar layout that he could see from the doorway made him feel queasy. Instinctively, he took a step back. Pidge turned, worried behind her glasses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ah, Pidge- familiar for no reason other than that she was. He took the step back to join her. He hadn’t even brought himself to this wing of the hallway this year. He couldn’t stand it. Before he stepped in, he dropped the silicone pendant from his mouth and tucked it into his shirt. He pushed his hoodie’s sleeves back a little, made a conscious effort to try and make his most recent scars -on his palm and his forearm- disappear faster. He plastered on a fake, easygoing, smile. Taking a little comfort in Pidge, who had clicked as a friend even through their meager interaction, he stepped through that awful door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lance, did you see the heist that Moon Dancer stopped last night?” Jordan asked. Lance sat heavily in the seat opposite the eighth grader. There had been coverage of Moon Dancer while he was out getting his ass handed to him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No.” he pulled out the exercise book from his bag. “I was busy. What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then Jordan was off, rambling about the heroine. The kid was just as, if not more enthusiastic about superheroes as Lance. They also had an uncanny knack for astrophysics-when Lance was reviewing his assignments, he had been fascinated by how brilliant the kid was. He wasn’t really one to play favorites, but he and Jordan were equals whereas he was obviously more of a mentor to the other two children._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So I have my book and you have your’s-what do you wanna work on today?” Lance asked after they had finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, let’s see-” And they were off, in their regular rhythm, And Hunk was discussing avidly with his partner-something about black holes. There were only ten people in the library, eleven if you count the lady at the desk, but it buzzed with activity in the same way the kitchen table did when all of Lance’s brothers and sisters were sitting doing homework._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This was his happy time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What wasn’t his happy time was roughly three hours later- he, Hunk and Keith all shoved in the back of Mrs. Holt’s unfortunately small car, Pidge, although the smallest, given the luxury of shotgun by the fact that, well, without her, they’d be walking the ten miles from the high school to her house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He, having the smallest hips, was shoved in the middle, Keith to the right with headphones on and closed eyes, and Hunk to the left fiddling with some parts. Lance fanned himself with the pack of paper he’d been given in English. Hunk was in the zone, and Keith hadn’t spoken since lunch, for no identifiable reason. It was a boring ride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they got out, it was less boring, as Keith took off his headphones and asked Pidge very clearly: “what the fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She glanced at him- another one of those cryptic looks, it drove Lance insane- and shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I’m serious. What the fuck.” He repeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I dunno, dude.” she said. “You been here before?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Keith shook his head- but Lance figured he was clearing it rather than saying no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s just Pidge’s house.” Hunk popped in. “It’s where we meet, cause there’s a target range out back and no one around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What do the rest of you do? While Lance is practicing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Record the results, hack GALRA’s interface.” Pidge said. “And Hunk works on stuff to measure how powerful he gets- tests and stuff. Or we just work on homework.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What do I do?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What Lance asked you to come here for? Despite being so loud, he really didn’t say a lot about what happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance hadn’t. He wanted it to boil down to shame, but it wasn't a matter of pride, and that was the thing. It was an invasion of trust, of privacy, especially considering that superpowers were something that Keith could get apprehended for. Maybe to save his own ass? But he had already told Hunk and Pidge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re going to teach me how to fight.” Lance said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Keith’s head hurt. He was struggling to place where he was, because he could swear he had been here before. It was a hot day, the light blue sky cloudless. The smell of horses and manure was incredibly nostalgic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance looked concerned, he had a sort of worried furrow in his brow that had been there since lunch. He had sat with them, which hadn’t been terrible, all they were doing were reviewing equations that they had made for their rocket. He had sat with them in English, too, after Pidge had gone off to her computer class. And for some reason he walked with them to the green outside the school and waited for a couple minutes while Pidge’s mom worked her way through the buses and other parents, and sat by the window as they drove into the countryside. Lance had looked concerned that whole time, and it simultaneously irked Keith and made him feel a bit warm and fuzzy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where do you normally practice?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I don’t usually practice fistfighting, but there’s a target range out in this field that’s perfect for my powers.” Lance spoke as they walked, the golden grass rustling against Keith’s knees. Lance seemed unconcerned as he walked a dirt path to a little, rickety structure, but Keith found himself constantly scanning the ground for sharp objects, pitfalls, snakes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Would a snakebite kill him, he wondered. He’d never had his powers officially tested, so he didn’t know their limits. He could grow back entire limbs-a wicked thick scar that wrapped all the way around his forearm attested to its loss at some point in his childhood, and burning alive, although it hurt like hell, didn’t damage his tissue at so high a rate that it killed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“-and so here we are!” Lance said. Keith’s head snapped up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry, I missed that. What was it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing that matters, apparantly.” Lance said, his face falling an inconsequential amount, but it still made Keith’s chest twinge with guilt. “This is the fort.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s tiny, two walls made of corrugated, treated iron, pillars made of degrading wood. A hazy memory came back to him, something in this setting. He and a girl with long peanut butter color hair were drawing with crayons on a plastic ikea table, She was young, maybe six or seven. He was coloring neatly in the lines, and felt sorta insulted that he was being made to play with the little kid, but he felt fondly about her (he couldn’t remember why) and whatever Shiro and his friend were talking about was boring, and he prefered his X-files coloring book. Keith looked at her drawing. She was writing something in giant, blocky crayon letters. Her k’s were backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wished Pidge were here, so he could ask her what the hell was going on again, but she and Hunk had stayed back at the kitchen. Lance had explained it, something about cookies and a notebook, but he had been zoned out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Which he was doing _again, dumbass. _He had to be present.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Check this out.” Lance said, thrusting out one hand twards the ten targets. The air buzzed and the hair on Keith’s neck rose. Blue, crackling light concentrated around his hand, and it was so bright that the shadows from it were higher contrast than the ones that the sun cast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith’s ears popped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was impossibly loud when Lance realeased the charge. It arced to the furthest target. After Keith’s eyes adjusted, he saw the scorch marks that made the rings of the target indistinguishable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Wow.” He said softly when his ears had stopped ringing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance grinned, bright and wild. “I know, right?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But you want me to teach you how to fistfight, right?” Keith asked. “Because you can’t always deal a single deadly blow from far away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance made a little ball of spinning lightning between his thumb and two first fingers. “Yeah.” He said. “So long as I can touch my opponent, I could probably shock him to bring him down. But I need to make sure I don’t die first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith found himself, again, wanting to tell Lance that he was actually very smart, but he squared his shoulders back instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come at me.” He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What? Here?” Lance exclaimed. “Not inside with like, mats or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith twisted his neck sharply, and it cracked. “Maybe if you box, or do martial arts. Things with rules.” He slid his feet apart so his core lowered. “When you fight in real life, there are no rules. You hit eachother into brick walls and you fall down on asphalt roads.” Lance balled his fists, and stood with his torso sideways to Keith, which wasn’t bad. It was a normal starting position, he had probably picked it up from t.v._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“First tip.” He said, as Lance stepped forward, swinging his fist, “never make the first move.” He grabbed his wrist and stepped around him, pinning his arm against his back. He pushed him away and Lance stumbled forward before tuning and centering again. He looked Keith in the eye. Keith didn’t return the contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Secondly, don’t look your opponent in the face. It’s a distraction.” He stepped forward suddenly, landing a swift, light punch to Lance’s gut. “If you had been looking at my posture, you would've seen that coming. You were too preoccupied with what my eyes were doing to watch my fists.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ok.” Lance said, more to himself than to Keith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I fight low, hard and I don’t care a lot about what my opponent is throwing at me-I just try to make sure that I take them down.” He jabbed again, and Lance sidestepped, but anyone could’ve done that. “You don’t have my body type, you don’t have my powers, and so you should fight totally differently than I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You need to be faster, you just need to touch them to deal a lethal blow. I’m guessing here, I don’t know, but a blow to the back or to the torso will probably be the best for you- stopping the heart or the electric currents for the brain, right? Just a tap, something to get your shock in. So-” he dodged Lance’s fist “-don’t worry about brute force.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He gave another blow-he was pulling his punches so, so much. “Be fast, dodge my blows, and wait until I’m open to strike.” Lance pulled back again, and Keith watched his eyes scan his feet, watch his hands. He was a fast learner. Certainly faster than Keith had been. Keith moved forward, one of his feet sweeping up to kick his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He couldn’t pull a kick like this. If it hit with full force it could break Lance’s jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He tried to stop the speed of the kick by twisting his pivot foot in, throwing him off balance. If Lance ducked it, he might be able to stand back up straight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unfortunately, Lance grabbed his foot and the pivot swept under him-Lance was bringing a hand forward to touch his chest, so his weight was going forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They fell into the golden grass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance tapped his chest and the smallest of shocks jolted through his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Guys, guys!” Pidge called. “Where are you, dammit, you’ve gotta see this!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance rose to his knees. “What, Pidge?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith shimmied out from under Lance-who was straddling him, for fuck’s sake-he’d be overanylzing this later- and shouted to her too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Seriously, what were you doing. Come on.” She panted when she got to them, her face flushed and her hands on her knees. “There’s something you really need to see.” Keith and Lance glanced at eachother, then stood, brushing off grass seeds, and followed Pidge back to the farmhouse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Rewind it, Hunk.” She said, sitting heavily on a worn olive colored beanbag in front of the television. Hunk pressed a few buttons on the remote, and the commercial changed to the local news lady, finishing up with an interview._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And now, our latest story, a young woman’s purse was snatched yesterday when two teenagers showed up to help. What should be an honorable story, though, turned to horror- the boys were using superpowers. ‘One of them pulled a knife from his arm, without wincing, and the other had blue lighting coming from his fingertips. I wasn’t sure who they were going to hurt, the thief or me.’ Our witness says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We haven’t seen any association from these young vigilantes and the city’s icon hero, Moon Dancer, who has been known to team up with other heroes. They are young, unorganized, dangerous individuals, using their powers outside of government bounds. Blue Lightning and the Red Bandit, as they have been dubbed, are dangerous.  
“Now, the weather after these messages.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hunk turned off the t.v. and the oven beeped, making Pidge hop up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So Red Bandit-” Lance bumped Keith’s shoulder. “-you gonna eat some traditional Voltron celebratory cookies or what.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man in the mirror wasn’t Shiro. The man in the mirror had a misshapen nose that was crossed with a shiny, pinkish scar. The man had a metal arm with blood, some old, some new, some his, some not, all over it. The man had a tuft of white hair, stark against the black. The man in the mirror moved his hand when Shiro moved his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man in the mirror wasn’t Shiro._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man on the screen wasn’t Shiro, either, with dull purple light in his veins. When they came at him with the needle, he wasn’t concerned with the image the scientists were looking at, he was pushing against the straps, which tore again into newly formed skin. He couldn't move a lot without more wounds, though, and they placed the glowing needle to his deltoid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When he had asked Keith what using his powers felt like, he didn’t get a straight answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s like moving my arm. Or flexing.” He had said. “A lot of people describe it like that, but that’s really all it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No,” Shiro had persisted, “what does it feel like to actually heal yourself. You said you can do it selectively, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I dunno. It’s like... like colors. Broken bones are blue. Bruises are purple. Burns are yellow, cuts are red. And so I can think about where the color is, and I can isolate it from other colored pain, and I can heal it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It hadn’t made a lot of sense to Shiro at the time, but now he could understand it perfectly, he could feel the quintessence tear through him like violet flame. He could feel it in every vein, lighting up through his wrist, swirling around and being pumped out of his heart and redistributed to his gut, his head, his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He choked against the leather straps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Put me back in the arena. I’ll fight for you. I’ll do anything. Please, please, no more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The straps loosened, and Shiro fell off the frigid metal table onto cold linoleum sprayed with his blood. His bare knees ached from dark old bruises. He dry retched, there wasn’t anything in his stomach that could come out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Anything?” The scientist said from behind the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shiro looked up, the last bit of blacklight-violet dulling out of visible perception, his skin going down to normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Anything.” He gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blue Lightning and the Red Bandit, as they have been dubbed, are dangerous." Cinema sins voice:roll credits
> 
> Hey! Drop by my tumblr too! Im nickelpenn there as well.... im so boring :P
> 
> Look at this behemoth. I love it.
> 
> Leave comments? Like pls? Theyre all that keep me going.


	5. GALRA files on terra district heroes (limited to specific interaction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GALRA files (6295, 10.6295, 1879, 1880)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this isnt a real chapter its just some files yall might wanna keep in mind. The next chapter'll be here monday this is just some files have fun

6294 [close]  
Subject 6294 has regenerative powers on the common spectrum. The only one of his litter to survive, he went missing along with his broodmother, who was found dead later with the subject’s tissue and blood in her stomach, suggesting cannabalisim. It is common for the weakest pup to be eaten, either by the mother or the littermates, but as 6294 was the strongest, he was probably only eaten as a last resort. However, the subject appeared again after a large fire. This suggest that the tissue found was a non-essential part of the subject’s body, such as an arm, that could be later regrown. He is considered dangerous and should be taken seriously. A close aquantaince of the subject is in custody and undergoing testing see file 10.6294  
10.6294 [close]  
Prisoner file name 10.6294 was apprehended in close relation to case 1879 and only revealed his relationship to 6294 after heavy interrogation. However, loyalty to the familial relationship prevented extraction of further information. The prisoner was put under a series of tests and experiments, see project violet wing. After the tests were finished, he was put into the colleseum.  
1879 [close]  
1879 has telekinetic powers on the common scale. He evaded capture for some time before stopping to aid a man on the street, lifting a truck off of him. 10.6294 was accomplice, and his father, 1880, was also apprehended. His younger sister may have powers, although they’ve never manifested. She is being monitored.


	6. Sandpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance allowed himself ten seconds just looking at the sleeping boy’s face, brushing his long black bangs away from his eyes. Then Lance turned down the volume one bit at a time on his iPod until it was muted, then he removed his headphones. He pulled the torn black t-shirt off of him, and put on one of his other sleeping shirts. Then he climbed into the bed next to him- Lance couldn’t rightly sleep on the floor, could he?- adjusted the comforter so it covered both of them, and turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: My fic is about character development and world building, that akes itself seriously-  
> Me to me: write the clichéd sharing the bed scene
> 
> Its midnight in paris so i guess like its technically monday so here yall go... i've written so much and havent posted i just wanna share it. tell you what i said the last chapter was long well look at this monster. And the next one is longer still!! And after that... well i still haven't finished it but damn. Its gonna be a whopper. 
> 
> Check my tumblr. Im nickelpenn there too.
> 
> If anyone makes art for this fic, lemme tell you, you own my heart.

Allura slammed her hands on the table.

“You can’t be serious, Coran. They’re not Blade?” She was staring at printouts of two drawings, boys. They were the forensic reproductions of the two heroes that had shown up yesterday.

“Not only that, they seem to be incredibly powerful. Should we send out agents to try and recruit them?”

“No, I think we should wait. We’re banking a lot in Maeve’s mission. If they haven’t been captured by GALRA at the start of the new year, then we try and contact them. For now, keep eyes out.” She slid the drawings into a file and handed it to Coran.

“General Allura, you’re going to meet with those children today, yes?”

“Yes, why?”

“At what time were you going to meet them?”

“Three p.m., why?” 

“Allura, please refer to your wristwatch.”

“Coran, now is not the time to be speaking in roundabout ways.” Allura scolded, gathering her computer and her file folders. “Which room are they in again?”

“Four hundred and seven, general.” Allura dashed from the room, trying not to look too panicked.

“Hello, um, children.” Allura stuttered nervously in front of maybe sixteen teens. “I am general Allura, leader of ALTEA.” 

“I thought moon dancer was the leader.”

“Ah, no. Maeve is a captain. She leads the most elite branch of our organization.” Allura plugged her laptop into the projector. “Out of the children that we’ve saved, you are the few that have decided to join our ranks. Remember, you will not face any shame for quitting and you will not forfeit your right to protection.”

She pulled up the powerpoint that Coran had put together.

“You will train together for three months, then be split up into squads as privates. We are a military organization, but you are children. This is like your school class. Make friends. Bond. First, tell me why you chose to join us instead of just taking our protection.” She pointed to the boy at the utmost right and front. “Start.”

“I’m an orphan.”

“I wear my powers on my face, I can’t hide them.”

“My parents tried to kill me.”

“They took my sister and I want to get her back.”

“It was the right thing.”

“I’m an orphan too.”

“I just wanted to work with moon dancer.”

“They hurt me and I want revenge.”

It went on like this. Allura didn’t wince, didn’t pity. She was an orphan too. It was one of the most common backstories in ALTEA. Parents nearly killing you was a close second. She had heard all of it before. These were kids that worked hard, almost died, they were strong and special in their own way- but they didn’t quite realize yet that they weren’t the only ones.

“Today, you rest.” She said after the last child shut her mouth. “Tomorrow, you’re going to start working. And here's what you’re going to do.” She clicked the next slide on the presentation.

*****

Pidge set the late of cookies on the glass coffee table, and Keith leaned forward to pick on up. He bit in- and almost spit it out.

“I know, right?” Lance said, biting into one. “Frozen on the inside, burnt on the outside.”

“Wait.” Keith said forcefully. “Wait wait wait wait.”

Pidge looked up. “It’s the way I’ve always made them.”

“I know.” Keith said. “Burnt outside and frozen insides, it’s a Katie Holt specialty.”

Pidge- Katie?- looked confused. “How did you know that?” She said slowly.

“You don’t remember me? I’m insulted.” Keith joked. “Y’know, Keith and Katie, Matt and Shiro, the strongest fastest superheroes.” Pidge joined in on the last two words.

“I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed, leaping up. “I thought you died, you absolute jackass! I cried for weeks!”

Keith laughed merrily. “I can’t believe it.”

“Hold up.” Lance said. “Do you two know each other?”

“We were the best friends when we were kids.” Pidge said. “Well, sort of. Our older brothers were friends, so we hung out a lot.”

“What are you talking about? We were thick as thieves.” Keith said. “Three whole years. I can’t believe you forgot about that!”

“You did too! And you were older when it happened!”

“So you two were childhood friends?” Hunk asked. “Holy hell, does that mean that Keith has blackmail stories of Pidge?”

“Of course not. He doesn’t remember anything.” Pidge said, red rising on her neck.

“Oh, it’s coming back to me.” Keith said jovially. “Remember that halloween when I was dressed as Mothman and you were dressed as the little green man?”

“Yeah what happened the- no. No, Keith, please.”

“And I was worried that if Mothman saw me dressed as him he wouldn’t like me?”

“Keiiith.”

“And Matt said that would be a pretty kinky way to start a relationship?”

“I do not want to remember the faults of six year old me.”

“And you thought kinky was another word for cool so you called everything kinky for the next month until your mom heard you?”

Pidge covered her red face with her hands, but laughed in spite of herself. Hunk let out a healthy, deep guffaw, and Lance’s laugh- his beautiful, bright laugh that was so infectious Keith couldn’t help but join. 

“I don’t know which is funnier, that Pidge did that or Keith wanted to date mothman.” Lance wheezed, wiping away a tear.

“I would still date mothman.” Keith stated matter-of-factly. Lance snickered again. God, Keith would do anything for that laugh.

He stopped himself again. This was not how he was supposed to be thinking about a person that he had really met a sparse twenty-four hours ago.

“Is that better or worse than the fact that Keith used to have the cutest southern drawl? He spoke like a miniature cowboy.”

Hunk and Pidge went back to laughing with vigor, but Lance just looked confused.

“Keith still has a drawl.” He said. Keith’s face flashes hot.

“What? No he doesn’t.” Hunk said. “He talks like a newscaster.”

“Yeah, he tries, but he slips up.”

“Keith, You’ve gotta do the accent now!” Pidge said. “You stopped when you turned ten or so, but it was so cute!”

“I can’t believe you remember this much from seven years ago.” Keith said. “And I can’t just do it on command. It doesn’t work that way.”

“Just don’t think about it.” Lance said.

“This is just my voice now. I can’t choose to bring back the drawl.”

Lance held up his hands defensively. Keith had let his voice raise for no reason.

“It’s ok.” Hunk said. 

“Yeah, you’ll slip up when you’re tired or something.” Lance said. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense for you to still be able to talk like that if it’s been so long.” Pidge said. “Finish your cookie. I worked hard on it.”

“You cut out wedges from a dough can.” Keith said. 

“Wow, you still know me so well.”

“I guess you just haven’t changed a whole lot.” Keith put the rest of the cookie in his mouth- it had thawed significantly since the first bite- and reached for another one, then leaned back in the burgundy leather couch.

It was comfortable, the most at ease he had felt in a long time.

*****

They shifted Keith into their lives like he was nothing, but he was everything. A month passed, and for the most of their practices, it was just Keith and Lance. Just them, together, sparring.

Lance loved it, but he hated how Keith always beat him. Often floored him. Even if they were “friends” now, Keith was still his rival.

Who was still faster than him in p.e.

Who was still getting better grades in their classes.

Who was still wearing his mullet better than Lance could imagine.

Who was actually a really good teacher as far the fighting goes. He said he wasn’t pulling his punches, but Lance could tell.

Damn, though, Keith wasn’t messing around with teaching Lance fighting. He was running three miles every morning, working out every day they didn’t have Voltron meetings. It was tough and Lance was almost always sore as fuck, but Keith was taking him seriously.

One night, Lance was stretched on his bed, tapping lazily on his laptop. The little siblings were asleep, his twin was at her friend’s house, and the older siblings didn’t live at home anymore. His parents were gone too-it was their anniversary, and the kids who had jobs had pooled enough together to get them a cruise trip. Lance and Estania took shifts every other day to be responsible for the little ones.

So Lance was basically home alone, if you ignored the three little kids.

The doorbell rang, and Lance sat up to check the time- his NASA clock read 11:13, not very late, but definitely not the time to visit someone. He stood and groaned as his sore legs took on his weight. After almost tripping over Dominic’s wiffle bat, he picked it up. Better safe than sorry.

He opened the door. Keith stood on the threshold, poised to ring again. His face was flushed, his red bike on the lawn, the back wheel still spinning.

“Keith? What is it?” Lance asked.

Keith was gasping for air. He looked desperate.

“Something happened to Mrs.Willowbury.” He said. “She’s gone.”

“Ok, ok, come in.” He stepped to the side, letting Keith walk in, putting a hand on his back. It came away red.

“Keith, are you hurt?!” Lance said, concerned.

“Not any more,” Keith said, shucking off his jacket. The back of his shirt had a gash in it, and a pink, shiny scar matched it on his skin. “Pidge lives too far away, and I’ve never been to Hunk’s.”

“So I’m a last resort.” Lance muttered-but now wasn’t the time for that. Keith had been hurt, his guardian was missing. “My parents are out and my little siblings are asleep. Tell me what happened.”

Keith waved his hands vaguely. “I don’t know! I can’t really-” he flapped his hands closer to his face “-I can’t really think in words right now.”

“Ok, alright. Come on.” He started up the stairs, realized Keith was still standing in the entry hall, and grabbed him by his hand.

“Come on. You can calm down and tell me what happened in the morning.” He said, tugging on his arm. Keith came silently. Lance sat him down on his bed, put his headphones over Keith’s head, putting on his study music: it was soft video game music, you couldn’t often go wrong with that. He draped his star-print comforter over Keith’s shoulders. He shrunk under it, bringing his knees to his chest and cupping the headphones.

When Lance returned-he had put Keith’s jacket in the washing machine- with lemon ginger tea, Keith was asleep, curled on his side.

Lance allowed himself ten seconds just looking at the sleeping boy’s face, brushing his long black bangs away from his eyes. Then Lance turned down the volume one bit at a time on his iPod until it was muted, then he removed his headphones. He pulled the torn black t-shirt off of him, and put on one of his other sleeping shirts. Then he climbed into the bed next to him- Lance couldn’t rightly sleep on the floor, could he?- adjusted the comforter so it covered both of them, and turned off the light.

He counted the glow stars on his ceiling, trying to ignore Keith breathing the slow calm breaths of exhausted sleep next to him. He had to get up to run in the morning.

*****

Keith woke up with his face buried in someone’s neck. He blinked several times to clear his head before sitting straight up, jostling the other boy.

Jostling _Lance _.__

__Lance sat up sleepily, reaching in front of Keith to grab his iPod, stopping the alarm. It took Keith a few sleep muddled seconds of thinking to remember what had happened._ _

__He looked at himself- he was wearing a grey t-shirt that was from the school choir and the same jeans as last night. The shirt smelled like lemon soap and ever so slightly of sweat, which is what Lance often smelled like._ _

__Lance rubbed his face. “Are you gonna come jogging with me?”_ _

__“What?” Keith croaked._ _

__“You’re the one who wants me to run every morning, Jesus Christ,” Lance said, swinging his legs off the bed. “I might not make the whole three miles today, I need to get everyone ready for school.”_ _

__Keith blinked twice before responding a murmured affirmative. He had honestly thought that Lance had only ran for the first two days or so, but Lance was complicated, this wouldn't be the first time he had totally surprised Keith._ _

__Lance tossed him some shorts and a different t-shirt (how many clothes did this dude have, holy shit.) and then rummaged through one of the open drawers of his dresser to toss Keith a pair of boxers._ _

__“I gotta toss your jacket in the dryer.” He said as he turned on the light. “Get changed, ok?”_ _

__Keith recoiled from the sudden bright light, and Lance ducked out of the door, closing it swiftly behind him._ _

__Lance’s room was split in two, a side for him and a side for his twin sister. For a second Keith wondered why Lance hadn’t just slept in his sister’s bed, but after looking at the dynamic of the room for another couple seconds- Lance’s messy, starry side and Estania’s meticulously clean side, there was no wonder._ _

__He’d only met the twin once, but he could see her flipping out if Lance had spent a night in her bed. He wondered why she wasn’t here for a second before dismissing it._ _

__Keith got dressed and found his shirt. It was torn and bloody, no wonder Lance had taken it off, it would’ve stained his bedsheets something awful, even if he wasn’t still bleeding from the wound on his back._ _

__That GALRA soldier could’ve killed him if he hadn’t run so fast. If he had been an inch closer, the spear would have severed his spine. It had taken more energy than he rightly should’ve been using to even walk. Closing the wound was enough to make him feel woozy and see stars all the way to Lance’s place._ _

__He folded it and his pants and put them on a fairly clear bit of floor._ _

__Lance walked in, tossing Keith’s red hoodie at him. It was still warm from the dryer. Keith flipped it around and spread it over his fingers._ _

__“There’s no stains!” He said._ _

__“Of course not. Lemon juice and baking soda, dude.” Lance stripped off his nightshirt. “I got hurt and dirty so much as a little kid, my mom made me do my own laundry from age eight.” He pulled on gym shorts and a crop top. Keith had seen Lance in exercise clothes often enough, but his first thought was still, as always, damn._ _

__“I’m going to wake up Maija so she can make a pot of coffee.” He said. “Go downstairs and pull on your shoes.” He glanced at the clock on his desk. “It’ll be a short run today.” He darted back out the door._ _

__Keith walked downstairs, barely catching the drift of Lance’s voice, speaking in rapid fire spanish to Maija. She sounded tired, her words indistinct. It wasn’t like Keith would understand her anyway._ _

__“Ok, ok.” Lance said bounding down the stairs and darting to join Keith in the mudroom, which was full of all sorts of shoes, umbrellas and coats. He shoved his feet into ratty old tennis shoes. “Maija’s awake, in theory she should have a pot of coffee in preparation by the time we get back.”_ _

__“Maija’s the eighth grader, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, Maija’s in eighth, Dominic’s in fifth, and Carmen is in kindergarten.”_ _

__“And the older ones?” Keith prompted._ _

__“Becca is twenty and Andre is twenty-two. And then Estania is is nine minutes younger than me.” He shoved his head into a grubby white sweater. “Let’s go.”_ _

__They are maybe a minute into their run- they had gone a block and a half, when Keith swears under his breath. Lance catches it._ _

__“What's wrong?” Keith is not ready for him being this concerned, he never is._ _

__“My back- it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He winced again, despite himself. “Keep running. It doesn’t matter.”_ _

__“It does too matter.” Lance said, slowing to a walk. “Did it not heal all the way? Why?”_ _

__“No I-” Keith came to a complete stop, pissed at himself for not being able to keep running. “The wound was deep. It took most of my energy just to close it. I’m still recovering.”_ _

__When Lance slapped Keith, he took it, not even raising a hand to stop it._ _

__“You said you wanted to go on this run. You should've told me if you were so hurt.”_ _

__“If I can’t even go on a jog after closing a wound, after a full night’s sleep for fuck’s sake, how can I be of any use?” Keith stood up straight again. “I’ll finish this stupid jog of yours if it kills me.”_ _

__“That’s the thing, Keith, this will actually fucking kill you.” Lance took a step closer to him, but Keith took off jogging again._ _

__Lance didn’t understand. If he couldn’t do this, it would be like he couldn’t do anything. He’d go stir crazy if every time he needed to fully recover he couldn’t do anything, not even run._ _

__And what about when he was saving Shiro? When GALRA soldiers were attacking him and he had three or four bullets in him and more coming? What then? Would he have time to sit and get his energy back?_ _

__The pain was sharp in his back, he could feel the sensitive, healing flesh screaming at him to stop._ _

__He didn’t notice himself falling to his knees._ _

__He didn’t notice Lance running up to his side._ _

__And he didn’t notice when Lance shifted his arm so it was under his neck and not on his back, his other arm in the back of his knees._ _

__He only noticed the pain._ _

__*****_ _

__Lance was furious._ _

__Not about the fact that he had to carry Keith back to his house-well, it was sort of because of that. The action in itself was no issue._ _

__But that Keith couldn’t just give up. That he was so stubborn that he literally had to fall to his knees before stopping. He hadn’t even spoken. He hadn’t made a sound as he fell._ _

__Whatever sort of nobility or honor that had driven him to this Lance might have once found endearing, but it was just too darn Keith._ _

__“You stupid, beautiful idiot.” He said to Keith’s still form._ _

__*****_ _

__Keith woke up feeling like crap on Lance’s couch._ _

__“Lance!” Pidge’s voice exclaimed. “Lance, he woke up!”_ _

__Keith pulled himself up and looked around. A movie- star wars, probably- was paused on the t.v. Pidge was sitting on a big armchair with her computer open to pages of coding. She was twisted to the kitchen, but her gaze snapped back to him._ _

__“You have a shitton of explaining to do.”_ _

__“Make him drink the coffee!” Lance called from the kitchen._ _

__Keith winced. Lance sounded... angry._ _

__“Yeah, he’s pissed at you.” Pidge said, standing and placing the mug of lukewarm coffee in his hands. “He got to school fuming, it took me and Hunk forever to get the story out of him. What happened?”_ _

__“He was being stupid, that’s what.” Lance said, standing at the threshold connecting the kitchen to the living room. “Drink the stupid coffee.”_ _

__Keith obediently brought the mug to his lips, too ashamed to look Lance in the eye._ _

__“You show up to my house near midnight, saying nothing, covered in blood, and I think oh, ok, I’ll let him sleep. Obviously something stressful happened. And in the morning, of course, you’ve gotta give yourself a little time to wake up before you can properly explain things.” Lance walked over to the couch, his apron was styled with jalapeño peppers and Keith studied the pattern, afraid of looking Lance in the eye. “So I ask you to go on a run with me. I figured, since your stupid superpowers, that you would be fine. You could’ve told me it still hurt.”_ _

__Keith took another sip of the coffee, praying that it was whole milk Lance had used, so he could use an allergic reaction as an excuse to get the fuck out of this conversation._ _

__“But no. You keep on running till you literally faint, and I have to carry you home, bribe Maija, make up excuses for our teachers, cause apparently your guardian is missing and you still haven’t told me what. the fuck. happened.”_ _

__Keith looked up at Lance, who was standing with his hands on his hips, brow furrowed. Normally Shiro was the only one who could make shame rise in his throat like this._ _

__“I was worried.”_ _

__What in the world did Keith do to deserve this._ _

__“I’m gonna come back with some food and you had better be ready to tell us what happened because I’m not putting up with this moody broody mysterious shit anymore.” Lance left._ _

__Keith made eye contact with Pidge._ _

__“Look, man, I’m still not entirely sure of what’s going on.” She said. “But making Lance angry like that- he’s absolutely livid. It’s not an easy thing to do.” She closed her computer and set it on the floor. “Don’t do it again.”_ _

__“It’s not my fault that Mrs. Willowbury was-”_ _

__“No, it isn’t. But I don’t think that’s what Lance is angry about.” She sighed. “If there's one thing you learn about him by being his friend, it’s that his anger is always, always justified.”_ _

__*****_ _

__“I was at my house. I was working on the corkboard when I heard cars pull up, and then a crash across the way.” Keith said, focusing out the window. “So I look out the window, wondering what was wrong, and there are these sleek black cars outside of Mrs.Willowbury’s house. I don’t think much of it. So I went back to my board. And then I heard her scream.” Keith took another sip of his coffee. It was soy milk, Lance had bought some on the way home because he knew Keith was lactose intolerant._ _

__Why in the world he was expending so much effort on someone he was so entirely pissed at, he couldn’t guess. There was a bowl of strawberries on the table. Pidge had informed him that this was Keith’s favorite fruit, and her motives for this were still unknown. Keith was still twisted under Lance’s comforter._ _

__“So I rushed across the street, and there are two GALRA agents in her house. And so that’s bad, for one thing, cause I mean, I don’t want to get captured, but they don’t have legal grounds to arrest me. They don’t know I’m the Red Bandit, they don’t even know that I have superpowers. And I guess that it could have something to do with Shiro, but I don’t know.” He looked upset. Lance wanted to do, well, something, but the only way he knew how to comfort people was hugs and backrubs and cuddles, and he knew that Keith didn’t like people touching him, and the soft touches that Lance usually employed, whilst working for his siblings and for Hunk, didn’t seem entirely appropriate for Keith._ _

__The little pestering voice in the back of his head told him that was because he felt differently about Keith._ _

__There was a reason this voice was in the back of his head._ _

__“One of the agents had a spear, probably for channeling their power, and they attacked me as I was running back out the door. I had tried to rush in to save Mrs.Willowbury, but they were trained soldiers they knew how to use their powers and I-” his hands tightened on the half empty mug. “-I just wasn’t strong enough. I grabbed my bike and got out of there as fast as I could. I don’t think they thought I’d get very far, considering how deep the cut was.”_ _

__Keith looked up at Lance then, his gaze determined. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”_ _

__Lance glanced downwards. “Yes. Idiot.”_ _

__“Keith, there’s nothing shameful in what you did. There’s nothing more you could’ve done.” Hunk placed a hand on his back. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”_ _

__“But she did so much for me! She took care of me and now look at how I repaid her!”_ _

__“Keith, the situation was out of your control. We’re all working to rescue people important to us, like your brother. Mrs.Willowbury is a top priority for team Voltron.”_ _

__“You can crash at my place while we work on a rescue mission.” Pidge said. “Matt’s room is free.”_ _

__Keith just nodded. Lance took the mug out of his hands and walked it over to the table without a word._ _

__For whatever reason, it was now, not over a month prior when Keith had taken a knife for him, that superpowers, GALRA, and the responsibility became real to Lance._ _

__*****_ _

__Shiro hit the girl._ _

__When he had said anything, this was not what he had had in mind. He was back in the arena, back fighting the gladiators, back to being the champion he hated being._ _

__After the fight he and the girl, who he had refused to kill, he was still a little bit human, at least, were in the same room. His hand smoked as he burnt the blood off of it._ _

__The girl retreated further into her corner._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Shiro said, his voice barely a whisper._ _

__The girl gulped._ _

__“Are you going to say you had a reason?” She said. “That if I were in your situation, I would be doing the same?”_ _

__“No. this is my fault, and I’m the one who is weak enough to do what they tell me.”_ _

__“I’m Shay.” The girl said. “I’m a balmeran telepath, but I refuse to open my mind to Haggar.”_ _

__“Haggar- she’s the one with the purple energy?” Shiro knew her. His weakening mind, along with memories of pain, made his sessions with her fuzzy in his head._ _

__“Yes. She’s a focal point for balmeran energy. But something about her just feels wrong.”_ _

__“So they put you, someone who has no combative advantages, in the arena?”_ _

__“To teach me a lesson.” Shay pulled her legs into her chest. Shiro could see the red, blistering mark his hand had left on her collarbone. “To remember who I serve.”_ _

__“You don’t remember anything here.” Shiro said. “You slowly forget who you are, you lose your morals and your life before. It’s like whoever you were before was a dream.”_ _

__“You must’ve been here a while, then. Considering how old you are, you’ve been fighting for a long, long time._ _

__“Not really. I don’t know how long I’ve been here, but it can’t have been more than a year. Two at most.”_ _

__“But you should’ve been captured at sixteen like the rest of us. You have superpowers-”_ _

__“No, I don’t. Or at least I didn’t. This-” he held his prosthetic in the air. “Is not what I am. It’s what they made me.”_ _

__“Oh.” She said. “No wonder you fight.”_ _

__“And you?”_ _

__“My whole family was taken. My parents. My brother. They were taken before me, and I knew I would be taken when I turned sixteen too. It was the way things were.”_ _

__“But?”_ _

__“But my... my dear friend Hunk told me that just because it was the way things were doesn’t mean that it’s the way things should be._ _

__“Champion, in the ring!” The disembodied voice commanded. Shiro stood up. He wondered how this young girl saw him-a broken shell of a man, who had fought her mercilessly one minute and then talked to her calmly about life, who was not quite a hero but not a normal person._ _

__“Don’t ever, ever stop fighting.” He said._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love keith and pidge friendships.
> 
> You thought mrs willowbury would be safe, huh. Didn't you. Thats sweet.
> 
> Also keith and lance will continue to miscommunicate for the forseeable future. Im bugging myself with it honestly. But its all tossed in with some genuine concern so. All's well that ends well, i guess.
> 
> If you're worried, its about three more chapters before they rescue shiro... but be careful what you wish for guys...


	7. Collateral Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m gonna take him out.” Lance said, and thrust his hand out, the lighting traveling over his dark blue sweatshirt, over his long hands, and left with a loud crack to hit the man in his chest.
> 
> “God, Lance, did you kill him?” Keith said as they emerged from the bushes.
> 
> “Who do you think I am, you?” Lance kicked him over and took his gun. “I just knocked him out. Do you know how to use one of these?” He twisted his wrist so that the handgun was hilt first towards Keith. Keith shook his head mutely. Lance hit the hilt against the heel of his palm and the mag slid into his palm.
> 
> “Ok then.” He said, putting the gun back in it’s holster and taking a swing to underhand toss the mag onto the school roof. Keith’s eyebrows shot up again. “Ready to go in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters have been getting longer? This ones almost 5k, and the next one is around 7. So enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments on this I save all of the emails and look at them when Im sad

Lance was more focused than ever on his training, and Keith took his enthusiasm in stride, pushing both of them harder at every practice.

“To cool down, fifty push ups, then we run.”

“How many.” Lance said, like it was a challenge.

“Are you deaf? I said fifty.”

“Yeah, sets of fifty. How many.”

Keith hesitated for a second.

“Ten.” He said.

“Keith, that’s five hundred push u-” Pidge protested.

“He asked.” Keith said, dropping to the ground. “And I’m gonna do it with him.”

They didn’t actually make it to ten sets, only to six, when they both collapsed. Lance had teased Keith, and he bickered back, and like many of their workouts, it turned into a competition that both of them were too prideful to admit defeat. 

“Whaddya say, Hunk? Who won?” Lance asked, spread out over the couch with a glass of lemonade.

“I’m not filing into this rivalry.” He said. “It’ll only make things worse.”

“It was obviously me.” Keith said. “I’m stronger than Lance. Plus, I’m the one who’s standing and walking around. Right Pidge?”

“I’m with Hunk.” She said, not looking up from her screen.

“Oh, you’re stronger than me, huh? You wanna go?”

“Maybe if you mind your feet you’ll have a chance.”

“Don’t we have to work on that book report...” Hunk tried feebly.

“I’ve been holding back in practice. If we were in a real fight I’d floor you.”

“Only cause your powers give you an advantage.” 

Lance picked an ice cube out of his drink and tossed at Keith. “You use your surroundings, you use your talents. Who said that again?”

“I did. Maybe you can stand up and show me what else I’ve taught you.”

Pidge snapped her laptop closed. “Ok, I’m going to stop this conversation now, before you two begin to yell even more sexually alluding sentences whilst we are still in my mother’s house.”

“What!” Keith squeaked, almost spilling his apple juice. “Pidge, that is _not_ what I me-”

“I’m sure it isn’t, honey.” She said. “We’ve gotta make a plan, especially if we want to carry out the rescues before the new year. And, even though rescues are important, the parts for our rocket came in over a week ago and we _still_ haven’t unpacked them.”

“How can you say that when your brother, when Mrs.Willowbury-”

“I don't expect you to understand, mr. ‘I don’t care about school even though I’m great at it’” Lance said. “We all want to save them. But we can’t focus all of our effort on it. It isn’t healthy.”

“The hell would you know about it. You’re the only one here who _doesn’t_ have someone to save.”

“That makes my judgement all the more valid. And it’s not like you’ve been known to have the best decisions in the past.” 

Keith pursed his lips.

“What, don’t have a good comeback?” Lance said, sitting up now.

“When you don’t have something nice to say, then you probably shouldn’t say anything at all. Didn’t your mother ever teach you that?”

“Well, then who taught you, huh? Since you don’t have a mom?”

Keith slammed his glass down on the table, making the fruit bowl rattle. He turned and walked away without a word.

“Keith! Keith, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry-” Lance said from behind him, but Keith kept walking.

“Lance, let him cool off. You really hit below the belt.” He heard Hunk say.

Keith didn’t know why he was so angry. He didn’t have a family, sure, but he was used to it. What would be a terrible phrase to others meant next to nothing to him. Maybe it was because Lance had gone there. Not that the words in and of themselves had hurt, but that Lance, who he knew was sensitive and kind, had dropped all that to deliver that jab. Even after they had been friends for months. They had _bonded._

He shook his head.

Lance would do that for anyone, that was just the kind of person he is.

And so, despite everything, Keith felt himself falling a little more.

*****

It was Monday. The events of Saturday had not been discussed, and Lance and Keith were acting like nothing had happened, which was bugging the hell out of Lance.

He knew he had been in the wrong, he wanted to apologize. It was weighing on his conscience. Even then, it had felt terrible to say those things. He didn’t know why he hadn't stopped himself.

And Keith was talking to him like none of it had happened. It felt patronizing, almost. Keith wasn’t even giving him the chance to be the better man.

“Keith, about what happened-” Lance began.

“You have chior next, right? I’ve got asl. So I guess I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Keith, please.” Lance said. They were in the library. Hunk and Pidge had already left. “We’ve gotta talk about this.”

“No, we don’t. You got angry and said some things, it’s no different than any other time.” Keith began to pack his bag.

“It is different. What I said was wrong. I want to apologize.”

“Well, you have, ok? Apology accepted.”

“Keeeith.” Lance said. “Please. If it hurt you, just say it.”

“It didn’t hurt me, ok? I’m fine.” Keith tried to stand, but Lance grabbed his hand.

“No. It’s just common sense that you can’t- that I shouldn’t have- that no one should-”

“Listen, Lance, I haven’t had parents since I was four. I barely remember my father, and my mother was- I don’t even know. I think she died barely after I was born. So when I say it didn’t hurt, I meant it. So, it really doesn’t matter, ok?” Keith pulled his hand back.

“Then why did you look so angry.” Lance was allowing himself to hurt by this and he thought that was a jackass move, just adding on top of the terrible thing he had said.

“I don’t know, alright? Maybe it was because you said it and it just doesn’t seem like the kind of things you’d say. So can you drop it?”

“No, I can’t. Because you’re still upset. And I feel like you’re still upset because of me, and if you aren’t, I want to try and fix whatever _is_ bothering you.” Keith sat back down across from Lance as the two minute bell rang.

“I guess I’m always upset, ok? So you don’t have to make any more effort than what you always do to fix it, because I don’t know what you can do. I don’t want you to treat me differently. I just want things to go back to normal. I want to keep on hanging out with you and Pidge and Hunk, and I want to live with my brother again, and I want to rescue Mrs.Willowbury, and I want to get Matt back, and I want Hunk to be happy, so I guess that means I want to rescue Shay. And you knew all of this already, so what more do you want from me?”

The tardy bell rang.

“How far is your asl class from the library, again?” Lance asked, instead of addressing what Keith had just said.

“A minute’s walk. It’ll take about thirty seconds running, and my teacher's pretty lax. She likes me.” Keith stood awkwardly by Lance as he hurriedly shoved his notebook and pens into his fraying backpack.

“I bet all the she does.” Lance murmured. “Ah, these stupid clothes!”

“But we don’t have gym today,” Keith said, confused.

“They’re my clothes for when I’m blue lighting.” Lance said. “And because I’m sure that you won’t have such foresight, I have some clothes for you too. I had to buy some crap to fit in with your color scheme, because you insist on being so emo.”

Keith blushed, stepping back. “You didn’t have to-”

“Ah, shush. Hunk and Pidge pitched in too. It’s for Voltron.” Lance smiled.

“Isn’t choir a three minute walk?” Keith said.

“It’s fine. Chamber is basically all goofing off until the last month before a competition. And I have a beautiful voice, so the teacher cuts me some slack.”

“I’ve never heard you sing.” Keith said quietly.

“Come over on Wednesday. I’ll break out my guitar. Maybe I can get Esta to sing back up.”

“She’s in acapella, right?”

“Lead soprano.” Lance said. He was always up to brag about his family- Estania would probably be a pop star one day, Becca was only twenty but she was getting a PhD in molecular biology. Everyone in his family was incredible at something, and Lance knew he had every right to be proud.

“Doesn’t seem like she should be singing backup, then.” Keith said with a laugh. Lance smiled, standing. There were still about forty kids in the library, probably waiting for study hall. When they are maybe ten feet away from the door, the intercom crackled to life.

“Ah, the announcements already?” Lance said.

“This is a Lockdown. Teachers, lock your doors. Code red lockdown. This is not a drill.”

“Bomb threat?” Keith asked.

“Shooter?” Lance responded.

“Get in the corner.” The librarian said tersely.

“Tell us what’s going on.” Keith responded in kind.

“Keith, let’s do what he tells us.” Lance said, pulling on his friend’s sleeve nervously. “I’m sure he’ll tell us when he has more information.”

“But Lance-”

“I’m serious.” Lance said, his tone dropping. “Come on.” Keith yielded to Lance and walked over with him and the other students to the corner.

“What the hell are you doing.” He whispered to Lance, harsh and low. “Isn’t this the sort of stuff that you mean when you say your powers were given to you to help people?”

“What would you do? Tell the teacher in front of all these people that we’re superheroes? Then have to prove it? Wait till the teacher tells us what’s happening. We make a distraction or an excuse to get out of the library, then we get changed and work it out.” Lance shrugged off his backpack.

“Y-you’re right.” Keith said.

“Of course I am.”

They sat on the outside of the quivering mass of students. The lights in the library turned off with a series of loud thunks. It was quiet except for the edge of the librarian’s voice on the phone.

“I’m going to crawl over and listen to what he’s talking about.” Lance said. “Think of a distraction, but don’t do anything until I get back.” If Keith objected, Lance didn’t hear it, already on his hands and knees heading over to the office doorway.

“-but it’s only at the bank, right? I see. Yes, yes, I know. Thirty hostages is quite a lot. But why are we in lockdown if they’re just- oh, I see, a police officer. That would make sense.these situations can last a while though, no? Can’t we just take the students out the back- every exit? So, in essence, the school is a hostage too. I see. Yes. Of course. Thank you.” The librarian hung up the phone. Lance scurried back to Keith.

“Ok.” He whispered. “From what I can understand, there’s a hostage situation at the bank. The criminals have the city block shut down. There’s thirty hostages inside the building, but because they’ve locked down the block, the school is also, in essence, a hostage.”

“So what do we do?” Keith asked.

“We sneak out, take out a the guard at the entrance from the back-you know, the one in the alley behind the school?”

“Yeah.”

“Save the hostages, then take out the perps. We’ve gotta make sure all the civilians are safe, first and foremost.”

“How much die hard have you been watching recently?” Keith asked, then shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve got a distraction planned. We should probably wait a little so that the teacher doesn't get suspicious.”

“Alright.”

So they waited, tension thick in the quiet room. Lance had almost fallen asleep, all truth be told, when Keith jostled him by raising his hand.

“Mr. Johanssen!” He said in a stage whisper. Lance looked up to see blood running down from Keith’s nose, over his lips and down his chin. “Mr. Johanssen, I’ve got a nosebleed!”

“Kogane?” The librarian said in surprise. “Oh dear, you do, that’s a bad one.” Keith nodded, both hands over his nose, blood leaking through his fingers.

“Please, can I go and clean up? There’s noone bad in the school, right?”

“I can’t let you leave.” He said.

“Please!” Keith pleaded, the blood dripping down onto his lap. Lance could smell the sharp, metallic tang.

“Alright. Stay away from the windows and be as quick as possible.” Keith, Lance and the teacher awkwardly crouch-runned to the library door. “Why are you coming?” He asked Lance.

“To help, obviously. In dangerous situations like this it’s always good to have a buddy.”

Mr. Johanssen muttered something under his breath along the lines of “I’ll get into so much trouble for this,” but he opened the library door and ushered the two boys out.

Keith pinched his nose as they ran to the nearest bathroom. They rushed inside, and Keith dropped Lance’s bag.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Lance said. “How did you get your nose to bleed like that?”

“Don’t laugh.” Keith said, blowing his nose and wiping off his face with a paper towel. Lance nodded. “I stuck a pen up there to cut it.”

“Pfff, oh my god.” Lance said, a hand over his mouth to muffle his snicker. “Ok, ok, I’m not laughing.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Keith said, red rising on his neck. “I know Johanssen is really queasy around blood, and that was the least suspicious thing I could’ve done.”

“Yeah, it worked, I’m sorry.” Lance said, pulling the clothes out of his backpack. “Get changed, ok?” He said, tossing a bundle to Keith.

Lance ducked into a stall and hurriedly pulled on the blue joggers and sweatshirt, then walked back to adjust the dust mask over his mouth and snap the goggles on his head. Keith walked out, the maroon bandanna around his neck.

“Where’d you get this? I thought I lost it.” He said, fiddling with the edge.

“When I was at your house the second time, I figured you could use it in your costume. So I asked Mrs.Willowbury if I could take it and patch up the hole, since you don’t use it all that much anyway.” Lance smiled. “Not only did I patch up the hole, I did a wicked bit of embroidery on it. Pull it up.”

Keith did so, and Lance was proud of himself as Keith’s eyes lit up when he saw the threadwork Lance had done. It was a skeleton’s smile over where his would be.

“You did this? It’s- wow.”

“Don’t get sentimental on me now, we’ve got a hostage situation to disperse.” Lance smiled. “The music wing hallway door opens out but not in, so we should be able to get out that way.”

“Ok, let’s go, Blue Lightning.”

Lance sighed as they made their way down the main hall. “It’s such a cool name, so why does it sound stupid when you say it?”

*****

“I’m going to slowly put more and more power into his phone until it dies.” Lance whispered, eyeing the masked robber who stood at the back door to the bank. He and Keith were crouched under the rosebushes that lined the perimeter of the school. One of the thorns had caught on Lance’s face at some point, and a drop of blood was welling at the spot of the puncture. Keith resisted the urge to wipe it away. “That way, when I take him out, they won’t get suspicious when he stops responding to calls.”

“When we get in, call me Red, and I’ll call you Blue.” Keith said. “Banks have surveillance all over, we can’t let our real names get dropped.”

“That’s surprisingly sensible of you.” Lance said. “We can call Pidge Green and Hunk Yellow, should the need arrive.”

“Why would it?”

“We talk about them. It happens. And today should be like a test run, to see how good we are before trying to tackle a GALRA base.” Lance crawled forward, his shoulder bumping Keith’s. A tiny shock ran through him.

“Dude!” Keith yelped. “Why’d you shock me, we’ve gotta take this seriously!”

“What are you talking about?” Lance whispered back.

“Get control of your power!”

“I am perfectly in control.”

“Then tell me why the hell I felt a shock when- when-” Keith went silent, his face blazing.

“Whatever. You should probably get working on that phone before he hangs up.” Keith felt the back of his neck prickle as Lance sent a small charge at the phone’s charging port. It was thin as a thread, but it made it the ten feet with no problem.

“Sorry, Bob, my phone’s freaking out a bit-it might be glitching. Send Mitch down if you need something, alright?” The masked man said, and Keith could see Lance concentrating on getting the right voltage into the phone to short-circuit it without blowing it up. The man hit his phone against his palm twice before murmuring a curse and slipping it in his pocket.

“That was brilliant, Lance.” Keith said, almost to himself.

Lance’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “You shouldn’t be surprised. I’ve been practicing for three months.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but Keith felt nervous and fidgety and irrational.

“I’m gonna take him out.” Lance said, and thrust his hand out, the lighting traveling over his dark blue sweatshirt, over his long hands, and left with a loud crack to hit the man in his chest.

“God, Lance, did you kill him?” Keith said as they emerged from the bushes.

“Who do you think I am, you?” Lance kicked him over and took his gun. “I just knocked him out. Do you know how to use one of these?” He twisted his wrist so that the handgun was hilt first towards Keith. Keith shook his head mutely. Lance hit the hilt against the heel of his palm and the mag slid into his palm.

“Ok then.” He said, putting the gun back in it’s holster and taking a swing to underhand toss the mag onto the school roof. Keith’s eyebrows shot up again. “Ready to go in?”

“Yeah.” Keith felt a pit in his stomach. He wasn’t used to this much planning. It was all rushing and instinct that he based his plans on. He could hear Shiro in his head saying patience yields focus.

Shiro would probably like Lance.

Lance wrestled the key from the man’s belt inside the door until it opened with a satisfying click. He smiled and let Keith pass him.

*****

Allura only had her feed of the bank because Coran had worked there as security once, when he was younger, and the bank hadn’t been attacked in any way for years, and thus the security codes hadn’t changed either. After this incident, they would probably switch, and she knew none of her hackers were good enough to get in.

Did she even _have_ hackers?

Maeve’s support team was sitting next to her- Dalia, the engineer, and Ronan, Maeve’s voice in her ear- her guide. They were monitoring the feed from the bank even before she would arrive, judging the situation.

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing to the screen that covered the back entrance. Two figures were on the screen, walking into the bank. The body of the guard was splayed on the ground next to them. “That’s not Maeve.”

“Maybe they’re those two kids? You know, from last month?” Dalia suggested. “Blue Lightning and Red Bandit?”

“How long till you get there, Moon?” Ronan asked.

“We’ve still got twenty minutes. Is there a new development?”

“Two kids just broke into the bank. It’s possible they’re the heroes who showed up in the terra district about a month ago.”

“Roger that. Keep me updated.”

Allura watched the feed anxiously- they were just kids, no backup, and she couldn’t do anything to ensure their survival. A couple teens against fourteen armed men- all she could do was hope they knew what they were doing.

*****

Lance let out a shaky breath as Keith peeked around the corner, then waved for him to come on. Their shoes were too loud on the linoleum floors, echoeing through the empty halls. They were halfway through the corridor when Lance grabbed Keith’s arm.

“Red, I think someone’s-” he began, cut short when Keith pushed him back, throwing a hand in front of himself.

If Lance thought their shoes were loud, nothing had prepared him for the sound of a gunshot. 

After his ears stopped ringing, he heard Keith tsk as he pulled the bullet from his hand.

“Stay down, Blue.” He said, then rushed forward before the man had time to react, landing two swift punches to the man’s gut, then a solid kick to the chest. Lance watched, frozen, as Keith grabbed the man’s right hand- the one with the gun- twisting it behind his back and pinning him against the wall. “Can you hit him without shocking me?”

“Let go of him.” Lance said, building a charge on his fingers. The second Keith’s hands were away, he let the lightning go, and the man fell to the ground, his fingers twitching.

“Was that more energy than what you used on the door guy?” Keith asked. “He looks worse off.”

“He shot you.” Lance offered as explanation. “I was pissed.”

“Should we like tie him up or something? Shit, should we have tied up the guy at the door?”

“Ah, fuuuuck.” Lance let out a low sigh. “We suck at being superheroes, huh?”

“Shit shit shit, what if he woke up already?”

“So long as we rescue the hostages, we can let the police handle them. They’re the only reason that they haven’t stormed this place yet.” Lance sighed. “Let’s do this as fast as possible, then. Before these guys wake up.”

“Yeah, yeah yeah, let’s go.” Keith said, and they ran down the corridor.

When they got to the main lobby, Lance grabbed Keith’s arm again. 

“Rescue the civilians first, remember?” He said. “You go in and untie them, then I’ll take out the bad guys, ok?”

“Yeah, alright. Stay safe.”

“We’re superheroes. Nothing we do is safe.”

“Makes it exciting, though.”

Lance sent a small bolt at one of the lamps, breaking it. As everyone looked towards it, Keith rolled in and joined the mass of people in the corner. It was like a mirror of what they had looked like huddled in the library. He watched as Keith whispered in a woman’s ear- Lance wondered for a short second if Keith's people skills would be up to this. As Keith moved through the people, Lance gauged the room. There were men up on the balcony over the lobby, two men at the door, and one guy who stood with a pistol to a little boy’s head. The kid was shaking. He couldn’t be any more than four. Lance felt anger rise hot in his throat. He would have to take it that guy first, before he shot the kid.

How could he do that without shocking the kid, though?

He scooted closer to the doorway, and the body of the police officer came into view. A puddle of blood seeped from his head. Lance bit back a shout. He’d watched enough cop dramas that things like this should be nothing to him.

_But it was a dead body._

Lance shook his head. Focus on the task at hand.

Keith made eye contact with him. Lance gave him a thumbs up, and he nodded. Lance pointed at the guy with the kid, and made a separating motion with his hands. Keith nodded again.

Lance’s heart pounded in his ears.

“Now!” Keith shouted, springing up from the mass of people and running towards the man holding the young boy. He grabbed the boy as the people ran past him except for one woman who sat in a corner, shaking. Lance wasn’t sure who was shooting as Keith ran the little boy to the woman, who couldn’t be anything other than the kid’s mom.

Lance sent a bolt of lightning at the man.

The woman ran past him, holding her child.

There were more gunshots.

Keith fell to the ground.

There was blood, nigh indistinguishable from the dark red sweatshirt he was wearing, seeping onto the floor.

He heard the sounds of people dropping to the floor although he was sure all the civilians had cleared out .

Men came in from another hall, all with guns. They were, Lance assumed, from the other exits, having been called in for backup.

Lance rushed them.

He had never fought with more than one person before. It felt like too much for him to handle, and he couldn’t be aware of thing but the seven people, the six as he hit one, then five, four, two- where was the third?

When he turned, he knew there was nothing he could do, there was the barrel of a gun aimed at his forehead, and he went cross eyed looking at it.

Well, at least all of the civilians were safe.

Then the barrel of the gun was gone, and Keith was there instead, a smear of blood on his cheekbone but otherwise looking pretty good.

Actually, pretty good was an understatement.

“Behind you, idiot.” He said, and Lance turned to shock the remaining two men.

They gasped, and Lance flung his arms around Keith.

“You took so many shots. Oh my god, are you ok, I thought you were dead.” 

Keith withdrew from the embrace, wincing. “I healed over the bullets so I would stop losing blood, which means I’ll have to cut them out later. It was only about three hits, though, they’re terrible shots. But what about you? I’ve never seen you fight like that, you were like surrounded by a- a- an aura or something of electricity. It shot out and took down the guys on the railings.”

“I told you if was holding back in our fights.” Lance said. Keith still had a firm grip on both of his arms. Lance felt like he needed it- his head was aching and his whole body was sore.

“Did you to do all of this?” Someone asked.

Lance and Keith whipped their heads around to see a woman standing in the hall. Keith tensed up again, but Lance smiled.

“M-moon dancer!” He said. “Yes. Yes we did. The civilians all got out ok, I think.”

“I would spend time to congradulate you but considering your current state, you had better leave. I’ll handle the police.” She brushed past them. “GALRA agents will be here as soon as a hero peeks their head out of that door.” She patted her sides, then seemed to realize her costume didn’t have pockets. “I don’t have a card, shit.” She said with a grimace. “I can only hope we’ll meet again. Now, you’ve got to leave.”

She talked fast, and when she shoved the boys down the hall, they were too shocked to do anything but comply.

*****

“Where is your brother?” Haggar asked.

Shiro shook his head. “I’ve already told you, he’s probably living with our neighbor, Judith Willowbury.”

“We’ve been to Judith Willowbury’s house. She was apprehended for suspicion of harboring a hero, but your brother remains elusive. So I’ll ask you again. Where is your brother?”

“I. Don’t. Know.” Shiro growled.

His arm burned, and he lurched forward, the chair he was tied into rocking. 

“You really don’t.”she mused. “Well, maybe if you got out, somehow. You could be able to get to him.”

“What makes you think I’d obey you after I get out?”

When Haggar used her power then, it wasn’t just Shiro’s arm that burned, but his whole body.

“Don’t forget, I own you.” She said. “I can give you power or I can give you pain. It’s your choice.”

“Keith wouldn’t trust me if I walked out of GALRA facility just like that.” Shiro said. “He’d be suspicious.”

“What if he rescued you himself, eh?”

“What do you mean.”

“You seen, that troublsome lab rat has just barely stopped a bank robbery. I can only guess it’s because he’s practicing to come save you. He’s a very determined kid, you see.”

“What brings me into this?” Shiro asked. “If he comes to save me, what’s stopping you from just ambushing him yourselves?”

“I’m afraid your brother has made some very talented friends. If he and that other boy storm us, they might have a chance of getting one prisoner out. You’re only our last resort.”

“And if I get out and disobey?”

“I thought we made this clear.” Haggar rasped. “You die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long and serious but the next one is super long and 99.9% fluff, soooooo  
> Check my tumblr @nickelpenn
> 
> Ok full disclosure that stunt keith pulled with the pen? Yeah that was me. I gave myself a bloody nose in seventh grade to get out of a lockdown drill cause i was getting extremly claustrophobic.
> 
> And this isn't a noble hero story. Lance killed those men after he had a meltdown- about four of them.
> 
> You wanted shiro to come back, didn't you. You thought that would make everyone happy and solve a problem, huh?


	8. Echophilic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I wanted to get in on programming and communications for rocket sciences. And I’m a freshman, so when I talked to my counselor about it, she put me in the right classes for it-god I had to take so many tests. Then I talked to the teachers about it, and they said they would put me with Lance and Hunk, for the science fair, you know how it’s important to do the science fair in physics. And I presented the idea of the rocket to them. They thought it would be cool, so we started working out codes and equations and stuff like that, then started ordering parts. About two weeks after school started, I walked in on them in the science classroom testing Lance’s powers. So then we formed club voltron. And maybe another month later, Lance dragged you in.” She sipped her hot chocolate, and the mini marshmallows he had put in made a slurping sound. “He’s a great guy. And if you, y’know, like him, Like, romantically, I fully endorse your efforts. So long as you don’t like, kiss during practices and stuff, I’m sure it would be good for both of you. You balance eachother out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is gigantic. Its all fluff.  
> Why do i always write things with songs in them? It's so awkward? I should've learned my lesson with the moonlight thief. And yet.
> 
> Queen is important for this whole fic. Go listen to his greatest hits. Ill write links to which ones are rlly important in the bottom notes.
> 
> Um have fun with fluff?
> 
> Also there's art on my blog for this chapter!

Pidge hadn’t been that scared, all things considered.

Sure, the words ‘this is not a drill’ had instilled a certain amount of panic in her, but after a few uneventful hours sitting in the midst of sweaty, terrified teens, the thrill wore off, and she was just extremely uncomfortable and unable to use her computer, which left her, after the incident, generally more grumpy rather than terrified.

School was cancelled after the situation cleared up- although it hadn’t been cleared up for the students _at all_ , and Pidge sat on the lawn outside the school, writing out lines of code half-heartedly. Hunk bounded up to her, scooping her in his arms.

“Whoa, Hunk, calm it. I’m fine.” She said, patting the big guy’s arm. “Do you know what happened?”

“No,” Hunk said, releasing her. “Do you? Where are Keith and Lance, have you seen them?”

“No, the teachers won’t tell us jack shit. And I haven’t seen either of them, why?”

“Just wanna make sure no one died.” Hunk said. 

“Well, here they come now. Oh.” She trailed off, taking in the two boys. They were leaning heavily on each other, laughing. They looked exhausted. Lance had dark circles under his eyes, and Keith was walking like every step hurt. But they were both laughing like madmen.

“Hunk!” Lance called jovially. “Pidge! Boy, do we have some stories to tell you.”

“Oh my god, please tell me you didn’t try and play hero.” Hunk said. “You aren’t ready.”

“That is where you are wrong, my friend.” Lance said, swaggering up to Hunk and placing a long finger on his chest. “Guess who has four thumbs and just took out- twelve or fourteen?”

“Fourteen.” Keith provided.

“Fourteen bank robbers.” Lance smiled.

“Bank robbers? What the hell happened?” Pidge asked.

“We did!” Lance said. “God, we need a cheer or something for when we complete a successful mission!”

“We can work on a cheer later, tell us the story now.”

“How about a call back cheer?” Pidge felt herself getting angry, but swallowed it back. Whatever had happened had obviously been taxing, and Lance tended to ignore any other trains of thoughts than his own when he was tired. “Something like I say Vol-, you say -tron. Vol-”

“Voltron?” Keith said.

“We’ll work on it.” Lance said. Pidge recognized an eighties tune as Lance’s phone rang, and he pulled it out. It was a flip phone- he still hadn’t gotten a new smartphone. There was a babble of rapid fire spanish on the end, with Lance interrupting every little bit to mutter an affirmative or negative.

“That was my mother.” He said. “I’ve gotta go, she’s freaked out.” He set Keith on the ground and pointed at him accusingly. “You cut those bullets out, or I swear to god I will do it myself.”

Keith looked at him softly and nodded.

It was such a sickly sweet moment that Pidge had to resist the urge to _literally barf_ , and instead looked away, disgusted.

Lance waved goodbye and walked away to the back of the school, around other students who were sitting on the lawn, waiting for their parents to come through the crowded parking lot. He seemed too tired to run.

“Ok, you’re going to tell me exactly what happened.” She said, pointing at Keith.

“That should probably wait until we aren’t, you know, at school. And everyone should probably be there, so can you wait until tomorrow, Pidge?” Keith mumbled.

“Keith?”

“I did not get shot in the back four times for this.” He said. “Let me rest.”

“Four times?! Keith, I’m even more intrigued.” She said, but Keith just shook his head and adjusted his backpack so he could use it as a pillow.

 

*****

Allura leaned back in her chair.

“Lotte, it’s time for your report.” She said. The girl stood stiffly.

“General Allura, sir.” She began. “As I’m sure you already know-”

“Lotte, I don’t want what I know, I care about what you know.” Allura said with a gentle smile.

“Well, when we arrived on the scene, that is, me and the captain, all of the perpetrators were unconscious or, well, dead. I bound them while captain Maeve negotiated with the police.”

“Did you make contact with the heroes?” She asked.

“No, the captain told me to hang back, on the grounds that they might be dangerous.”

“Were they?”

“No, they seemed perfectly civil. Will I have to complete another mission before getting a transfer?” She hadn’t loosened up at all, and she didn’t look at Allura, rather choosing to stare straight forward.

“I think that might be good for you, seeing as you did nothing on this one. Dismissed.” The girl saluted and turned to leave. “Send in Maeve too, would you?”

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Maeve said, closing the door behind her.

“Yes, take a seat.” Maeve obliged. “Tell me your impressions of those two heroes.”

“They were young, probably still in high school. They were more powerful than the media portrayed them- the red one took three or four bullets and kept fighting. And the blue one. When I got there he was fighting like the devil, energy flowing off of him in waves. He wasn't even balmeran, but I could still feel his energy signature- it was so powerful that I couldn’t sense Lotte behind me.”

“Did your skin light?” Allura asked. Maeve looked down at her hands, the only part of her exposed in her standard uniform. They were covered in pinpricks of soft blue light, like stars, as they always were when she was in Allura’s presence. She had never seen Maeve’s skin flat, but she supposed that was impossible. So long as the balmeran heart lived, it would always be glowing faintly.

“No. both of them are on the common scale.” The flecks of light were spread across her cheeks, too, like freckles.

“I see. After your rescue mission for that gifted, do you think we should try to establish contact?”

“Yes. The sooner we can get these boys on our side, the less likely it is GALRA will get them. They’re incredibly powerful, as aforementioned, and I think they’ll be beneficial to our cause.”

“About that rescue. Have you set a date yet?”

“My intel line says that he’s getting transferred in a week. We don’t know the route they’re using to take him between facilities, but we do know which one he’s ending up at. If we attack barely after he arrives, we should be able to rescue him with ease.”

“You’re taking your full team on this?”

“That was my intent, yes.”

“Including Charlotte?”

“I’m not her transfer agent.”

“You are her C.O. So tell me, do you think she’s prepared for an intense mission like this?”

“No, general. We should leave her behind.”

“Ok. Thank you, captain. You are dismissed.” Maeve stood, saluted, and walked out the door.

*****

Keith didn’t make it to school on Tuesday, but Pidge assured Lance, several times, that he was fine.

“Lance, you’re distracted.” Hunk said, tapping his friend in the forehead with the but if his pen.

Lance waved his hand at the pen without looking at it.

“Seriously, Lance, focus on the task at hand.” Pidge said, scribbling in her notebook.

“Don’t worry, I can calculate half-life in my sleep.” He said.

“Then why don’t you?” Pidge snapped, thrusting the pen at him.

“You guys are helpless.” Lance said, taking the pen and writing the equation out slowly. “We’ve been doing logarithms for years.”

“Why are you so pissy today?” Pidge asked.

“I think he’s sick.” Hunk said, poking him. “Looooove sick.”

Lance slapped his hand halfheartedly. “Puh-lease. For who?” 

“A certain red wearing superhero? Regeneration powers?”

“Deadpool? Hell yeah I am.”

“No, no, I’m talking about someone you know? Name starts with a K?”

“Keith? Come on guys, you know me better than that.”

“Um, not that I know a whole lot about romance, and I don’t want a lecture on the subject, but if I remember correctly, one of the top five topics of conversation for you since _the beginning of the year_ was Keith Kogane. So if that’s how I know you, which it is, by the way, then yeah. You are totally gone for Keith.” Pidge said.

“Guys, please.” Lance said, heat rising on his face. “I am not. But I am worried about him. Cause of course I am. He took four bullets, five if you include the one in his hand.”

“He got shot in his hand, too?!” Hunk exclaimed. “Seriously, you are hyping this story a lot.”

“Ah, I forget Hunk hasn’t heard the whole story.” Pidge said.

“Come on, Keith told you? That’s no fair.”

“He gets more talkative when he’s sleepy. And I was sleeping on the floor next to the couch to make sure he didn’t die in the middle of the night.” She smiled smugly. “I’ve heard a lot of interesting things. Not all of them are things I’d like to hear.”

“Does he talk about me?” Lance joked.

“More than you’d like to know.” She snapped. “End of conversation. We’ve gotta do this now.”

*****

When Lance saw Keith lying on the couch under a puffy comforter, his hair a mess and an array of snacks and junk food wrappers around him, he couldn’t say he was relieved, because relieved wasn’t the right word.

He was glad to see Keith, maybe.

Or maybe happy.

Keith sat up, wincing.

“Did you get all the bullets out?” Lance asked, aware that he sounded like a mother hen.

“Yeah. Pidge’s mom cut them out.”

“Your mom?” Lance asked, turning to Pidge, who had dumped her stuff and was situating herself on her beanbag with her laptop.

“My mom’s a doctor. She specializes in doing surgery on people with ‘special’ bodies. Which obviously means superheroes. It’s how she met my dad, actually, back in the days before GALRA had formed.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. Why do you need a special doctor if you have telekinesis?” Hunk asked.

“Because the ability is rooted in the central nervous system. Not only does she know how to avoid destroying someone’s power, sometimes she can even bring it back.”

“Can she like... give people abilities?” Lance asked anxiously.

“No. apparently there are rumours of doctors who can, but superpowers aren’t an exact science. They’re different for every person, and we’ll never really know everything about them.”

Lance sat down in the spot Keith had cleared by sitting up, and he made a sound of protest.

“What?” Lance asked.

“I was gonna lie back down.” Keith said.

“Who’s stopping you?” Keith eyed Lance’s lap.

“You.”

“Oh please. I’ve been told on good report that my lap is very comfy. Would you like me to bring up accounts made by three younger siblings and ten different cousins?”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t object, it’s just that I’m currently recovering from bullet wounds.” Keith said.

“Would it really hurt to give it a try?” Hunk put in.

With the smallest sigh, Keith shimmied his way down the couch a little more and rested his head on Lance’s lap. Lance thought he smelled like sleep, which is to say like warm milk, sweat and the detergent from the blanket. He also smelled like coconut-but he always smelled like that.

Not that Lance had noticed.

“So how are you doing, buddy?” Hunk asked.

“I’m fine. It hurts like hell, but I’m already on more painkillers than is probably safe.” He mumbled. “I’ve never been shot before. This is shit.”

“But you’ll be fine though, right? No permanent damage?” Lance fretted.

“If burning alive didn’t permanently damage me, I don’t see why this would.” Keith said.

“Ok, so considering Keith is gonna be alright, would you mind telling us this story?” Hunk asked. “I don’t like being in the dark.”

“It started, of course, with Keith sticking a pen up his nose.” Lance said.

“What! No it didn’t, Lance, come on, be serious!” Keith said, freeing a hand from his blanket and slapping Lance swiftly on the knee.

“Ok, ok.” Lance said. “As I’m sure you’ve gathered, from the news reports and such, there was a hostage situation at the bank yesterday, that was dispersed by two superheroes. Those heroes, of course, were us.”

*****

It hurt.

All over Keith’s body was white hot pain. It felt like he was crumbling to ash, and he wished that he would, already. That he could just die and get this over with. But he couldn’t, could he. Despite his pleads with his body to stop healing, to please dear god just let me die, the charred skin regrew.

His lungs felt black. Asphyxiation. That could kill him. He knew it could, because he needed oxygen to breathe, he needed oxygen for his blood, and he needed to keep on getting more blood, otherwise he would die.

Oh lord, how he wanted to die.

He couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the fire, but he knew that Shiro would have to be out there somewhere, calling for him, yelling at the firemen that his little brother was in there somewhere, alive.

The black spread from his lungs to his chest and then filled his head like radio static.

He lurched up in the couch with a shout, shuddering.

Pidge sat up from the ground next to him, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. He could only really see the silhouette of her wild hair.

“Are you ok? Do you need more medicine?” She asked. “Do I need to get my mom?”

Keith shook his head, then realized it was too dark for her to see him, so he offered up a mumbled “no.”

“What happened?” She asked, rising to her knees.

“Nothing. Just a nightmare.” Keith said, reassuring himself more than Pidge.

“What about?” She asked.

“The fire.” He wasn’t sure if he even said it out loud, because the room was quiet after, and his voice didn’t echo at all.

“Sometimes I dream about it too.” Pidge said. “The sky was red. Matt and Dad ran over to help, but Mom made me stay home.”

“They didn’t tell you I had lived?”

“For the next year and a half, I left the room whenever you guys were brought up. And then we all sorta forgot about you. No offense, I mean.”

“Nah, that was probably for the best.”

“Why did you never come back?” She asked, and Keith wanted to ignore the raw edge to her voice.

“Shiro said it was too dangerous. That fire wasn’t an accident, you know.”

“Ah.” Pidge said, but Keith guessed she was a little disappointed. “Are you going to be able to go back to sleep or should I make some hot chocolate?”

Keith took a short second to consider before saying “hot chocolate, please.”

“Yeah yeah, that's what I thought.” She said with a groan, lifting herself.

Keith didn’t like people doing things for him. When he was diagnosed with ASD at five years old, he was always told that it’s ok to ask people for help. People never expected him to be self-sufficient, they never even gave him the chance. Asking for help became taboo for him, and that made life rightfully harder than it should be.

Maybe it was also because he didn’t trust people a whole lot, he was always searching for ulterior motives where there weren’t any. It was better for him to be alone than to try and trust people to help him.

He trusted Pidge though, he always had. And he trusted Hunk, because how could you not? And he trusted Lance. He trusted him to the moon and back, and that was terrifying.

“Why are you friends with Lance?” He asked when Pidge presented him with his hot chocolate.

“Well, I wanted to get in on programming and communications for rocket sciences. And I’m a freshman, so when I talked to my counselor about it, she put me in the right classes for it-god I had to take so many tests. Then I talked to the teachers about it, and they said they would put me with Lance and Hunk, for the science fair, you know how it’s important to do the science fair in physics. And I presented the idea of the rocket to them. They thought it would be cool, so we started working out codes and equations and stuff like that, then started ordering parts. About two weeks after school started, I walked in on them in the science classroom testing Lance’s powers. So then we formed club voltron. And maybe another month later, Lance dragged you in.” She sipped her hot chocolate, and the mini marshmallows he had put in made a slurping sound. “He’s a great guy. And if you, y’know, like him, Like, romantically, I fully endorse your efforts. So long as you don’t like, kiss during practices and stuff, I’m sure it would be good for both of you. You balance eachother out.”

“Pidge!- Uh... you think so?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t know a whole lot. If you want romantic advice, going to Hunk would be your best bet. But there’s not a thing in the world he doesn’t tell Lance, so I’d be careful with that.”

“Oh.” He said into the rim of his hot chocolate mug. “Is Lance-”

“That’s enough slumber party talk.” Pidge said abruptly. “It’s three am. Wanna binge some X-files?”

“When has the answer to that ever been no?”

 

*****

It was a week before Keith came back to school, but when he came back, it was like nothing happened. He turned in his late work, and settled back in without so much as the offhand question from a concerned classmate.

“Don’t get sentimental on me now, Lance.” Was Keith’s reply when Lance asked him: ‘Do they even care?’ “It’s always been like this. I don’t need your sympathy.”

“Well, you’re still coming over to my house after school today, right?” Lance asked.

“I’ve already told you, yes.” Keith said testily.

“Yeah yeah, ok.”

“Hunk and Pidge are coming too, right?”

“Oh, nah, Hunk wanted Pidge to help him with the software on the computer he built, so they’re hanging at his apartment.” Lance hip-checked him. “So it’s just us. Hey, Nyma!” He said, jogging to catch up with the blonde girl. “Did you finish that poem for English?”

“The reading or the writing?” She asked with a sigh. 

“Either.” He said. “Come woo me, woo me, for I am in a holiday humour and like enough to consent.”

She laughed, high and musical. “As you like it? We’re supposed to be reading the sonnets.”

“I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine.”

Lance felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see Keith shrunk into his sweatshirt. 

“Didn’t Hunk wanna meet up before English?” He said quietly.

“Yeah, we still got time though. Have you met Nyma?” Keith shook his head. “Nyma, this is Keith. Keith, Nyma.”

“Lo.” Keith said quietly. 

“Why are you so shy?” Lance said. “You feeling alright?”

“I’m feeling fine.” Keith said, his face pink.

“Are you sure? Your face looks red. You just got better, I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Lance put his hand under Keith’s bangs to check his temperature. “If you’re not feeling up to the rest of the day, I can have Pidge call her mom-”

“I’m fine.” Keith said, slapping Lance’s hand away from his face. “I’m going to find Hunk.”

He turned, putting his necklace in his mouth as he did so, and stalked off towards the English hallway.

“Sorry about that, he’s always a bit of a grump.” Lance said to Nyma. “I should probably make sure he’s alright, y’know?”

“Yeah, no problem. See you in English!” She waved as he walked away.

“See you!” He called back. “Keith, wait up!”

Keith stopped for him, and Lance jogged a little to catch up.

“Can’t you be polite for like, one second?” He asked as they made their way to the English hall.

“I’m not a people person.”

“You seemed to latch onto me pretty fast.” Lance said. “But that could be attributed to my attractive personality and or face.”

“Your what.” Keith said. “I was going to say I was a selective people person, but I’m considering abolishing your name from the list of people with whom I am a people person.”

“Keith, I am offended. Do you not like my face?”

“Your face is fine. It’s the words that come out of it that bug me.”

“Oh ho ho? So my face is fine, is it?” Lance said, masking his genuine giddiness at the complement behind a joke.

Keith’s face flashed red, much like Lance’s was threatening to, and he looked down. “Whatever.” He said. “Here’s Hunk. Hey, Hunk!”

“I was gonna say your face is fine too.” Lance called at him as he ran to greet Hunk.

*****

“Hey, uh, Hunk, can I talk to you for a sec?” Keith asked Hunk on their way out from English. “Lance, wait for me by the bike racks, would ya?”

“’Course.” Lance said.

“What’s on your mind, man?” Hunk asked casually, adjusting his backpack. Despite Hunk’s casual attitude, Keith was a ball of fumbling nerves. It wasn’t like Lance was his first crush, but he was the first one he had actually gotten to know. And he was definitely the first one Keith was asking about.

“It’s about Lance.”

“What stupid thing did he do?” Hunk asked without a pause.

“No no, nothing like that... well, not really?” Keith wanted to chew on his necklace, but he knew it was rude to talk with things in his mouth, and there was the fact that he had just had his social skills class a mere two hours ago. “Can you promise me you won’t tell him I was asking, like, this stuff?”

“Depends on what the stuff is.” Hunk said lightly. “But yeah, I can keep a secret. For the most part.”

“Well, Lance is straight, right?”

Keith isn’t sure the last time he saw Hunk laugh so hard.

“Wh-what? What did I do?” Keith asked, worried. “What?!”

“I know you aren’t the greatest with people, Keith, but damn.” Hunk wheezed. “No no no, Lance is bi as _fuck_.”

“But, the whole thing with Nyma- I’ve never seen him flirt with guys or anything. She got shakespeare quotes, Hunk!”

“It’s ok, Lance’ll hit on anything that moves, don’t worry about it.” Hunk put a large, reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Well, not with me, apparently.” Keith said quietly, almost to himself.

“Ooooh?” Hunk said.

“Remember, we didn’t talk.” Keith said, ducking away from Hunk. “But, uh, do you maybe have any advice?”

“Be yourself. Lance likes that sorta thing.”

“People being themselves or me?”

“That, my friend, would be a violation of _Lance’s_ trust. So unless our contract for me not to tell Lance about this is annulled, you’re gonna have to stay in the dark.” Hunk said with his regular handsome smile.

“Ok, that’s fair.” Keith said. “Thanks for your time, man.”

“I’m not telling Lance about this, but Pidge is free game!” Hunk called after him as he walked off.

“Doesn't matter, she’s on my side!” Keith called back.

He met Lance by the bike rack.

“What did you need to talk to Hunk about?” He asked casually.

“Nothing important.” Keith said. He unlocked his bike and swung his leg over it. “Get on.”

“Excuse me? You’re still recovering from those bullet wounds. Either I’m riding that thing or we’re both walking.” Lance grabbed the handlebars and Keith stumbled back.

“I rode it to school today.”

“Not with someone else holding onto you.” Lance said, getting onto the seat. His too long legs bent.

“Fine.” Keith spat. He climbed onto the bike rack and put his arms around Lance’s waist.

“Is that so bad?” Lance asked as he started riding.

“It isn’t terrible.” Keith mumbled.

Lance’s house wasn’t that big- in fact, it couldn’t be any bigger than Mrs.Willowbury’s. But it was a lot bigger than the shack (it couldn’t really be described as anything else) that he had lived in with Shiro for so long. There was an aspect of it that was very lived in, too, the stripes of grass where whoever was mowing the lawn had missed a spot. The garden in front was well cared for but not overly manicured, and there were several years of children’s drawings in the wide window at the front.

Lance shucked Keith’s bike in the shed with the other bikes from his family and ushered Keith through the side door.

Lance’s mom called something from the kitchen in spanish.

“Later, mamã, I’ve got a friend over!” Lance said.

“Can you two help with Maija and Dominic’s homework? She’s doing proofs and she’s struggling a bit!”

“Aw, I wanted to sing a little!” Lance called with a whine.

“Please, it’ll only be a bit!”

“Lance, I’m fine with it.” Keith said. “Your siblings are sweet.”

So they ended up sitting at the long kitchen table for a half hour finishing and checking and double checking homework before Lance got up and pulled his guitar from the corner of the living room next to the keyboard.

Estania sat on the arm of the couch as he tuned it, and Keith was shoved closer to him as Maija sat on the opposite end.

“What’re we singing?” Maija asked. “Oh oh oh, can we do Queen? Can you do Bohemian rhapsody?”

“No, but we can do somebody to love.” Lance said, strumming a couple chords, then pinching the board. “I’ll take main, Este, soprano, Maija, harmony?” The sisters nodded. “Keith, get ready for a Mochado family performance.”

“ _Can-_ ” Lance started, low and slow.

“ _Anybody find me_ -” they were split into a three part harmony.

“ _Somebody to love?_ ” Maybe their mom joined in, Keith couldn’t tell.

Keith was in awe of the way they sung, full and bright and with little loops that he didn’t think were in the original music. When Lance’s voice tapered out, Keith applauded politely.

“That was... something.” Keith said, shocked.

“Didn’t you like it?” Lance said, almost hurt.

“It wasn’t a bad something. It was a good something. A great something.”

“Don’t stop me now!” Dominic shouted.

“Ok, geez, Dom, don’t yell.” Lance said, and they began to sing again.

When they finished that, Lance smiled wide.

“Ok, ok, now let's sing one just for Keith.” He said.

“Weren't you singing for me before?” He asked.

“Nah, we were just warming up.” He struck another chord. 

“ _I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings  
Be your Valentino just for you,” he began, just him and the guitar. Estania leaned forward as he ended the verse.

“ _Ooh love, ooh loverboy_  
What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy,” the rest joined in as Lance leaned forward to sing to Keith.

Because he was singing to Keith, and only Keith, and so he sat back in his seat with a red face and tugged at the hair by his neck.

“ _Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat_ ,”Lance said, uninhibited and leaning towards Keith. His smile was too much.

“ _Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?_  
_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love-_ ” Lance took His hand off the guitar strings for a second to slap his thigh,“ _-And tell me how do you feel right after all!_ ”

 

“ _I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word: your wish is my command!_ ”

Keith was trying to figure out what Lance had said- this was a song for him- right? This was what Lance thought of him? At least that's what Keith thought he meant.

“ _Ooh love_ ,”

“ _There he goes again_ ,” Lance said with a smile on his face that made it hard for him to sing. “ _He's my good old fashioned loverboy,_ ”

“ _Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_ ” Even though it was the rest of the family singing, Keith couldn’t get over how Lance sounded singing this for him, jazzy and sweet and it was so nice and Keith could forget how only a week ago he had watched this boy either knock out or kill fourteen men. He could forget that they were superheroes and just be a kid in love with another kid.

Did he just think _in love?_

“ _Everything's all right_  
_Just hold on tight_  
_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy!_ ” Lance finished triumphantly. After a few seconds of silence red rose from his neck to his face.

“Wh- who’s the artist?” Keith asked after it was evident Lance wasn’t starting to play another song.

“Um, you don’t know Queen?” Lance asked, himself again.

“No... should I?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lance said. “Well, I’m sure you’ve heard of some of his songs. Under pressure? That's the one that starts off the same as ice ice baby, even though it’s far superior.”

“I don’t know either of those songs...” Keith said softly.

“Queen did under pressure with David Bowie!”

“Who?”

“Lance, you’ve gotta dump him.” Maija said frankly.

“Excuse me?” Keith squawked.

“We aren't together!” Lance said defensively. “Okay, geez. You’ve gotta know we will rock you and we are the champions.”

“I have a vague idea?” Keith said. Lance pressed a palm against his forehead.

Estania’s phone chirped with a reminder.

“Oh, we’re singing at the football game tonight. I’ve gotta go get ready.”

“If Estania’s leaving, I’m not hanging out with you two while you make goo-goo eyes at eachother,” Dominic said.

“I’m with Dom,” Maija said. “I’m leaving.”

“Well, then let’s go up into my room.” Lance said, shifting his hand so he held the guitar by its neck.

“So what kind of music _do_ you like?” Lance asked after tossing his guitar onto his messy bed and sitting on the swivel chair at his desk. “If not the classics.”

“I’d hardly compare whatever you were singing to Beethoven.” Keith jibed. “And I don’t really listen to music all that often. So I know the stuff on the radio, even though it’s shit-” he wasn’t trying to offend Lance by saying his tastes actually corresponded with the shit that he heard all the time, “but if I’ve got a choice, I guess I listen to Linkin Park, Blink one eighty-two, Fall Out Boy. Y’know, alternative stuff.” He hesitated for a second. “I was really into Coldplay a couple years ago. I had a crush on the main singer or something.”

“Like, Viva la Vida?” Lance asked, cause of course he did. Then he laughed.

“What?!” Keith yelped.

“Nothing. It’s fine. I guess you’re just human. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“What’s wrong with Coldplay?” Keith asked defensively. He wasn’t obsessed with it anymore, but goddamn, if Lance insisted on making fun of one of his _favorite bands-_

“Nothing. It just seems kinda mellow for you.”

“Not all of their stuff is like Viva.” Keith said.

“I guess not. But that doesn't change the fact that you had a _crush on the lead singer_. God, why didn’t Pidge tell us this?”

“It was when I was twelve. So, _after_ the whole fire-she-thought-I-was-dead thing.”

“Ah, come on,” Lance said. “We didn’t get any good stories on you.”

“She’ll dig up something. I’m only human, always have been.”

“Yeah, an undying human.” Lance said.

“Whaddya mean, undying?”

“Well, your powers, duh. Nothing’s killed you as of yet. Thus, you’re undying.”

“By that definition, you’re undying too.” 

“Well, there’s a difference between surviving the flu and getting shot four times and walking away,” Lance said. “Is there anything you couldn’t heal? Like, if we set you on fire or something.”

“I’ve been burned alive before,” Keith said. “I wasn’t out of the fire when our house burned down. But, if you, say, threw me into an oven the temperature of the sun, I’d probably be toast. It’s all about how quickly my flesh is being burned off versus how quickly I regenerate it.”

“What if someone strangled you? Wait, scratch that. Shoved your face into a pillow or something. Suffocation.”

“Why does it matter, are you plotting to kill me?”

“No, I just wanna know what to watch out for while we’re on missions and stuff. So I know when I should be worried.”

“Well, yeah. Suffocation would definitely kill me, but they’d have to get the better of me first. Which isn’t likely.”

“How do you know it would kill you?”

Keith glanced sharply at Lance.

“When I was in the fire. I could feel the smoke in my lungs. It wasn’t something I could heal. So asphyxiation was the real danger for that fire. Cause of that, I really don’t like small spaces. Or water.”

“Small spaces? Why that?” Keith wasn’t sure what Lance was trying to achieve here, but another look at his face revealed only genuine curiosity.

“I was in the closet when the fire started. I couldn’t get out cause the wood expanded before it started burning.” He is sure Lance was about to ask him why he had been in the closet, and Keith wouldn’t be able to give him a straight answer. Nothing was clear about that night except the pain. “And then there’s one more thing that I know could kill me.”

“What’s that?”

“You.”

*****

Lance didn’t want to talk about the ways in which he could kill Keith. He knew he could, although he never addressed it. Keith could get over bullet wounds, broken bones and giant gashes, all these physical wounds that would take a while to kill him anyways. But if he sent a strong shock at Keith- one of the ones that could stop his heart- there wasn't any way that he could regenerate that, because it wasn’t a wound. There wouldn’t be something to fix.

“So, Coldplay, huh?” He said, aware that Keith would notice the abrupt subject change. “Even though it’s obviously not your favorite, I can play Viva.” Lance said, getting off his desk chair and picking up his guitar, then leaning against the wall lazily, strumming the staring chords.

“ _I used to rule the world..._ ” he began. When he got to the chorus, Keith joined him hesitantly, and Lance only knew he had cause he saw his mouth moving. The second time he made it to the chorus, Keith sung a little louder, more carefree. By the time Lance finished the song, Keith was singing louder than he was, and he was not prepared for how good he sounded. Cause honestly that wasn’t fair. Singing was what _Lance_ was good at, and suddenly Keith was great at that too?

“Man, why didn’t you say you could sing?” Lance said when they were done. “The fuck?”

“I’m nowhere near how good you are.” Keith said. “I mean, sure I sing sometimes when I’m alone, but who doesn’t?”

“It’s no fair that someone who sings casually can have such a beautiful voice,” Lance said with a pout. “Is there another song that you’d like to sing that I could, y’know, potentially play?”

“Uh, actually, lemme see that.” Keith’s fingers hovered over the headboard. “If I’m allowed?”

“Sure, sure.” Lance said, shifting the instrument over to Keith. He held it awkwardly. “Don’t tell me you’re great at the guitar, too. That’s _my_ thing.”

“I only know one song.” Keith said, plucking a few dissonant notes. “Matt taught me it when I was really little. If I can just-ugh.”

“Pidge’s brother Matt?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, him.” Keith mumbled distractedly. The image of him leaned over the guitar, his black hair escaping its place where he had tucked it behind his ear, brought a thick warm feeling to Lance’s chest that rose through his throat till it felt like it was choking him. Static ran up his back, and he could feel his hair rise.

Keith finally managed to get into the hang of it, plucking out a familiar, repetitive tune.

“ _Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in new york city?_  
_I’m a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do._  
_Times Square can’t shine as bright as you_  
_I swear it’s true_.” His voice was a lot rougher than Lance’s, but it managed to break into the soft melody perfectly, and Lance couldn’t deal with- with- with any of this. The way Keith looked with the afternoon light settling over him, the dust motes in his attic bedroom suspended in the air and catching the light in the most magical way, Keith’s voice sweet and raw and powerful and how the sound of his old guitar seemed to fit Keith’s voice like a glove.

Lance isn’t sure when he starts to lean in, but when Keith’s voice fades out and the last echoes of the melody fade from the room, he’s only a couple inches from Keith’s face.

He's almost startled back, but Keith just looked at him and didn’t move an inch, so Lance leaned forward, almost an imperceptible amount, because he has to savor this moment, because _dear lord it’s happening this is not a drill_ , and their noses are a centimeter from touching- _left? Right? Should I let him tilt? Do you have to tilt your head?_

And then Lance’s phone rings in his pocket, the X-files theme filling the silent space. Lance is almost inclined to ignore it, but that’s the ringtone for Pidge, and Keith looked startled, so he leaned back and shuffled his phone out of his pocket.

“Lo?”

“Are you with Keith?” She asked impatiently.

“What’s it to you?”

“Is he there, in the room, right now. This is important.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s here, what is it?”

“Shiro’s getting transferred next week. I’ve got the base where he’s being transferred to. It’s close. We can plan a strike then.”

“That’s great. I’ll tell him now. We start plans tomorrow?” Lance said, unsure why his chest felt tight.

“Yeah. We’ve gotta work quick.” She hung up.

“Was that Pidge? Keith asked, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah.”

“What was so important?”

“We’re going to rescue Shiro.”

*****

Haggar never gave up an opportunity to let Shiro know that she was the one in power. Whenever he did something displeasurable to the GALRA, pain tore through his arm, regardless of her distance.

He grasped his arm where the metal met skin. He wanted to rip it off.

But he could feel the wires twisting through his arm, around his bone and through his shoulder to his spine and his brain. Even if he managed to tear of the arm, he probably wouldn’t make it out alive.

Somewhere along the way, he stopped trying to rebel, to disobey. The pain was too much, too often, and eventually he wasn’t even a prisoner anymore. His face and name was almost synonymous with that of the guards.

He couldn’t fight them.

So he would have to be them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing was bigantic. I was crying as i was going through for the italics.
> 
> Please drop by my tumblr, all things relating to this fic are tagged with the title and #blrb.
> 
> Im never gonna let you catch a break am I?
> 
> Keith's love of coldplay? That's me.
> 
> Shiro's coming back next fucking chapter are y'all hype?  
> You better not be.
> 
> Good ol fashioned lover boy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJLrw3sCviw  
> Somebody to love:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRt2jX1kaYo  
> Don't stop me now:http://www.youtube.be/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM  
> Save me (not in this chapter but important to the story): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw3izcZd9zU  
> And viva la vida? If you don't know it? It's here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE


	9. Operation Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve, in all honesty, was kind of worried.
> 
> She, aside from Allura of course, was the most experienced hero in the ALTEA alliance. She and Ronan and Dalia had been a team since they were sixteen, and she had joined the alliance at twelve.
> 
> In all this time, she’s never heard of a mission going into a fully fledged testing facility and walking out with their entire team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but hey, it's what you've been waiting for.
> 
> Im bad at writing action, ok? It's hard.
> 
> I was watching star trek while writing this, so thats what these fights are like. 
> 
> Im sorry i love italics so much... :(

“You ready, Red, Blue?” Pidge’s voice said into their headgear that Hunk had so brilliantly manufactured.

“I’m good.” Lance said.

“I’m fine too.” Keith said next to him- it was raining, and a few little drops had managed to settle in his fine hair without it being totally wet.

Lance hadn’t brought up the subject of _them_ since Monday, as every spare second of time they had was spent working on plans, hacking and training. Keith was determined to get his brother back, and could Lance blame him?

It was obvious that any relationship they might have would have to wait.

“Ok. The van with Black is coming in now. Over.”

“Is it an individual transport?” Keith asked, then after some deliberation, “Over.”

“Yeah, he’s considered dangerous. Over.”

“Why is that? Isn’t he just a normal dude? Over.” Lance said, pressing the mic closer to his mouth, looking at the road the van was supposed to come down on.

“I can’t decrypt his files from his time in the colosseum base.” Pidge said. “Some incident may have caused them to raise his danger rating? Oh, the van is turning the corner now. Be on alert. Over.”

“Green, there’s no van.” Lance said.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. My eyes haven’t left that corner since we got here.”

“What corner are you at?”

“Southwest.” Keith supplied succinctly.

“No, dammit, the southeast corner!” Pidge said. “Ok, ok. We can still make this.”

“Is he already in the base?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, but if we infiltrate _now_ , we may be able to bust him out before full security is up.”

“Red, you up for this?” Lance asked, his hand brushing Keith’s sweatshirt at his elbow.

“Of course.” Keith said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled under his bandanna.

“Ok, Green, Yellow, we’re going to attempt this. Can you get us eyes on the inside?” Lance asked.

“Already on it. Yellow’s monitoring the cameras. Do as he says.”

“Alright guys, head to the entrance.” Hunk’s voice said for the first on the mission. He had thrown up a couple times on their way down, delaying their arrival time. Pidge wasn’t sure if her mom would be ok with everything they were about to do, so they had ridden their bikes through the bitter November weather- it was almost December now, but the winters had been getting shorter throughout the past few years.

“There are two guards without legitimate powers in front of the main entrance. Blue, take them out. They’ll have key cards that are necessary to get through the door.”

Lance let electricity arc along his cold fingers. The small droplets of misty rain crackled and popped as they crossed the blue line.

“Red, tell me when.” He said.

“Now.”

Lance let it fly, hitting one then the other with incredible accuracy and power. He was extremely proud of how far he’d come, and he wasn’t afraid of showing off.

The two boys ran to the fallen bodies, and Lance produced some twine, with which they quickly tied the wrists and ankles. Keith grabbed a card from the belt of one of them. He swiped it, and the light blinked green, but the door wouldn’t budge.

“Green, I think we need the code, too. Could you get it for us? Over.” He said, eyeing the keypad.

“Yeah, I thought that might be the case, one sec,” Pidge said. “One zero eight seven seven nine one.” Keith pressed the buttons as Pidge named them, and the door clicked. Lance pushed it open.

“Alright, you should be in an empty hall with intersections every twenty feet. Turn left at the third one. Over.” Hunk said.

Lance glanced at Keith and he nodded. They took off running down the hall.

“Guys, there’s three guards where you’re about to turn into. They each- at least from what I can see- are wearing individualized uniforms, so I’m assuming their powers are something to watch out for, over.”

“Couldn't you have told us this before?” Keith practically growled.

“Sorry, sorry! They just came out of one of the rooms!” 

“It’s fine, Yellow, we can take ’em.” Lance said. “I’ll hang back while you fight up front?”

“Yeah.” Keith held out a fist for Lance to bump, his other hand on the knife at his belt. “Watch my back.”

Lance tapped his fist to Keith’s. “When have I not?” Keith turned the corner.

*****

Maeve, in all honesty, was kind of worried.

She, aside from Allura of course, was the most experienced hero in the ALTEA alliance. She and Ronan and Dalia had been a team since they were sixteen, and she had joined the alliance at twelve.

In all this time, she’s never heard of a mission going into a fully fledged testing facility and walking out with their entire team.

They knew it was too dangerous to attack the vehicle as it was, although that made missions faster. The GALRA loyalty to their organization made death a better option than the failure of a mission.

So she and her back up- a telekinetic girl named Nympha, and a boy who could breathe underwater and had some control of it named Ezra. Telekinesis was almost always useful, but Maeve didn’t predict a situation in which they’d need to use Ezra’s power. But he, like her, was a good fighter without reliance on his ability.

Her power was useless in a fight and she knew it. Her power was useless in general.

Ronan talked them through opening the back entrance. Their intel for this too, was from her connection within the blade. Nothing they had given them as of yet had proven false, but she was still on high alert as Ezra pressed in the code and jiggled the handle. It was taking too long- the soldiers would be here any second, they would take her team, the blade intel would be a bust- the door opened with a click. Like always, the intel was right.

Maeve let out a sigh.

“The gifted is in a room, but security isn’t up yet.” Ronan said. “We don’t have any view of the cameras, so I’m leading you through on blueprints. Be prepared for guards at every turn.”

Maeve allowed his voice to reassure her, although the words in and of themselves were things to worry about.

The first hall they passed had guards, and without hesitation, Maeve pulled out her flail, unwinding it in a flash. It took them less than a second to form a proper position with her an Ez in front and Nympha behind them for support.

This would be no problem.

*****

Pidge, despite having gotten Keith and Lance in, was still hacking like her life depended on it.

She and Hunk were sitting at a bus stop to stay out of the rain. She shivered as she typed, her chunky green sweater not a good enough shield against the wind. She had taken off her rain shell to sit on, and she stubbornly refused Hunk’s jacket.

“Aha!” She said, a new file loading on her screen.

“What is it, Green?” Lance asked, his voice distorted through the radio signal.

It was a radio, tight? She hadn’t been paying attention when Hunk had explained it.

“Anything that can help us beat these guys?” Keith asked with a grunt.

“Nah, nah, not that, I just got a new file open. Apparently there’s a thing called a ‘Haggar’ in the room with Black. It seems important. Over.” Pidge started to scroll through the file.

“Behind you, Blue!” Hunk shouted.

As Pidge read the file, her face darkened. “Oh...” she whispered.“You guys, you might wanna hear this-” she began.

“Green, look, if it doesn't help, don’t say anything!” Keith said. “We’ve kinda got our hands full!” There was a loud grunt, and then Pidge’s right ear filled with static.

She pulled out her comm. “Hunk, what the hell is going on?”

“I think they blocked our radio frequency. Or a lot of radio frequencies and just hoped ours was somewhere in the range.”

“Do we still have visual?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think they’ll be ok?”

“They were fine at the bank, right?” Hunk twisted the computer so Pidge could see.

“Yeah, but that was fourteen normal people. In a bank. This is three hundred trained GALRA soldiers. In their base. If they get captured, well, we’re just two normal kids. We won’t be able to do anything.”

“We shouldn’t have done this. We could’ve waited a little...” Hunk began to ramble, and Pidge zoned out.

Hunk was right, of course. They could’ve waited a while. Instead of out in the rain worrying about their friend’s lives, they could be at her house, eating her terrible cookies and trying to get Keith to sing. Because seriously? Pidge had only heard Keith sing twice, once after he had gotten Hey there Delilah down and another time when he sung Amazing Grace at his grandma’s funeral. And Lance got him to do it just like that? It wasn’t fair.

“We need to go and help them.” Hunk said.

“How?”

“I dunno, we just do. We don’t even need to get Shiro out. Just them.”

Pidge pursed her lips, looking at Hunk’s laptop. On the screen, Keith stabbed a guard about to attack Lance. She snapped her laptop shut.

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

She shoved her computer away and shucked on her coat, and Hunk shrugged on his own backpack.

“You know, this probably the most dangerous thing we could possibly do at this point,” she said, looking up at Hunk. She couldn’t tell if it was sweat dripping down his temple or rain.

“Better than leaving them to die.”

She nodded, and then they set off at a jog towards the GALRA base.

Cause goddammit, if they took her family again, she might as well go with.

*****

Shiro, in some ways, had forgotten exactly how terrible his life had been before he had struck that deal with Haggar.

Was it really a deal? He didn’t think it was.

Ever since he had become _compliant_.

So the day of the transfer was not a good one for him, being lugged about like and object and being strapped from one thing to another.

But it was when he was in the room alone with that _witch_ , that was when the real torture started. The pain searing through him like violet flame, eating away his nerves and rising in his throat till it choked him. Haggar smiling through his screams and tears.

Every once in a while she would bark orders to the otherwise empty room. Such as: stop, don’t rush them all at once, we’ve seen what that blue one can do. And: I said not to kill the red one.

Shiro’s head was too much of a mess to figure out what she meant.

“I said we want the red one _alive_.” She said sharply, her claws pressed against Shiro’s neck. With the intonation of her words, the pain came in brisk cutting waves down his spine.

“That’s Keith, right? He’s coming.” Shiro said.

“Yes, it’s your pesky little brother. He and his friend are more trouble than they’re worth.” Haggar’s talon like nails dug into his neck. “If it weren’t for Zarkon I would be out there right now zapping that little mutt to ashes.”

“If you know him so well, you must know that that won’t work on him.” Shiro said. “He’s stronger than you counted for, isn’t he?”

“ _He_ isn’t the issue. As I’ve stated before, it’s that friend of his that’s the real problem.”

“Keith isn’t really the type to make friends.”

“Well, he’s obviously very close with this little nuisance.” Haggar said. “ _If_ we should have to resort to releasing you, then I trust you’ll take that blue one out?”

The pain, which had dulled down since he had started talking, roared anew, and Shiro’s legs pushed hard against the straps as he tried to curl up.

“Yes. Of course.”

“And you’ll bring that stupid half-breed brother of yours to us?”

“How exactly,” Shiro growled, low and snarky in his throat, “could I say no?”

Haggar’s hand twisted, and her talon-like nails on his throat dug into skin.

Shiro’s vision went black.

*****

Keith and Lance were _not_ having the best time after the radio went out. After about two minutes of static, Keith wrenched the headpiece from his ear and saw Lance do the same from the corner of his eye.

“You think they blocked the signal?” He asked.

“Behind you!” Keith responded, and Lance whipped around to fire a bolt at a straggling guard.

“Yeah, probably. We don’t have time for these if they’re just a distraction.” Keith said.

“How the fuck are we going to find your brother if-Red!” Keith twisted on his heel and ducked to stab a guard in the gut, then pull out his knife and kick the unstable body over.

“You remember seeing the blueprints, right? Didn’t Green say that he would probably be in the laboratory?”

“Yeah, but where is it?” Keith kicked the body of the guard he had just stabbed.

“Where’s the Lab?” He asked.

“Glory to Zarkon.” The guard said.

“If you don’t tell me, we aren’t going to leave, and when more guards come, they’ll be more concerned with fighting us than giving you help. And don’t lie to me, I know how much being stabbed in the gut hurts.”

“It’s down the first hall to your right, sixth door on the left. Have fun with Haggar.” Blood sprayed from his lips and Keith jumped back.

“What happened? Did you kick him again?” Lance asked.

“No.” Keith said. “That wasn't me.”

“Well, you’re the one who stabbed him in the gut!”

“That wouldn’t’ve made that happen. Correlation, not causation.”

“Wait, wait, how is that not causation?”

“Because, to make blood come that forcefully up his throat, the source would have to be a swift, blunt trauma to the gut that combusts the inner tissue without damaging the outer. I didn’t deliver enough force when I stabbed him for that, plus, if I _had_ , the effect would’ve been immediate.”

“Yeah, no need to be patronizing. That’s why I asked if you had kicked him.”

“And then you brought up the fact that I had stabbed him!”

“Christ, we’re getting nowhere.” Lance said. “Let’s go where he told us.”

“How can we be sure that the information he was giving us is correct?”

“It’s our only lead. Plus, _someone_ obviously didn't want him giving that info to us.”

“Are you saying that there’s someone controlling them? Or their bodies?”

“It’s not unheard of. Like that big Hive in China a couple years back?”

Keith winced. For a while, pictures of zombie-like droves of people that wandered seemingly aimlessly through Shanghai’s city streets and the surrounding farmland was all that had been on the news, along with talk of cultism, reports of cannibalism and mass suicide. A telekinetic named Lóng took down the Hive mind, and all of the living affected parties dropped dead.

Apparently they couldn’t keep up with the bodies before they rotted.

“Yeah, let’s go check it out.” Keith said. Lance stepped deftly around the puddles of blood that were seeping from the guards Keith had taken out.

It wasn’t _his_ fault that he he couldn’t take out people cleanly and quick like Lance.

So there was one set of bloody shoeprints behind them.

“Ugh, there’s blood getting in my shoe.” Keith said unhappily. “It’s like getting wet socks but ten times worse, just because I know it’s blood.”

“And you think I’m the one who doesn’t take these things seriously. Shut up, it’s gross!” Lance said.

“I’m just letting you know!”

“But _why?_ ” Lance said, and the corners of Keith's mouth quirked up.

“I dunno- sixth door on the left?” He said, his fingers hovering over the handle to a plain black door- it was like a hole in the bright white hallway.

“Yeah, that’s what he said.” Lance looked over his shoulder. “Why aren’t there any guards. Do you think we took them all out?”

“No way. We only got like forty. At most. The intel Pi- sorry, Green gave us said that there was around three hundred men here at any given time.”

“Why aren’t they coming then?”

“I don’t know. But our objective was never to take out all the people here. It’s just to get Shiro.”

Keith pressed down on the handle, but it didn’t budge. “Come on!!” He said, jiggling it.

“Aw, shove over.” Lance said, moving Keith out of the way with his shoulder. He put his index finger to the seam of the door and- 

_Crack._

“We’re in.” He said, opening the door. Keith ran in ahead of him.

They approached the stretcher table at the same time, and Keith pulled down his bandanna.

“Shiro!” He exclaimed with a smile. Cause it was. But then a flurry of emotions hit him in the gut. Cause for some reason, the man who was stretched out like something to be operated on _wasn't_ Shiro. It wasn’t him at all.

The tuft of hair that had always eluded attempts at combing was stark white. A nasty deep, dark scar spanned the bridge of his nose, indented and flattening the bone structure around it. From Keith’s first assessment, he would only be able to breathe through one nostril. And then the metal arm in place of his right one.

Keith was shocked. He was angry. For some reason he felt betrayed. He didn’t want to think that this was what they had done to him. He thought it would be something terrible, but this-

“Keith.” Lance said. It was only hearing his name that snapped his attention off of the totally foreign hand that was resting at Shiro’s side. “I thought you said your brother’s name was Shiro.”

“It is.”

“This is Takashi Shirogane. He won a scholarship to CalTech with some of his astrophysics theories. He’s my _hero._ ”

“CalTech and MIT.” Keith corrected automatically. “ _Shiro_ gane. All of his friends called him that, so I do to. Who did you think he was?”

“I thought his name was Shiro Kogane or something. Cause he’s your _brother._ ”

“Kogane is my birth name not my- shit. Shit, Lance, names. We dropped our names.”

“Ohhhhh, shit shit shit. I bet Green can delete the files.” Lance smacked his forehead. “Let’s just grab him and go. He’s not dead, is he?”

Keith pressed two fingers under Shiro's jaw. “There’s a pulse.”

“Can you get him awake? Actually, one sec-” Keith didn’t have time to protest as Lance sent a bright pop of electricity at Shiro’s left arm.

His eyes bolted open, and his entire body strained against the straps while Keith pushed his chest down.

“Stay still, you idiot, I’ve gotta cut you loose.” He said, struggling to free his knife from its sheath. “Lance, help me. Hold down his arms.”

“That’ll just make him freak out more!”

“Do it!” Keith said, wincing at his own tone. Lance held Shiro's arms down as Keith cut the bindings around his wrists, then his chest, then his feet, then his head. Shiro leapt from the table the second the last strap was cut, the immediately fell on Lance.

“Keith? Who’s this? Where am I?”

Keith pulled the metal arm over his shoulder. “It’s ok. We’re getting you out.”

“Keith, you shouldn’t be- graaah!” Shiro keeped over, holding his arm. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Don’t worry, we’re getting you out.” He and Lance each took a side and supported him, making slow progress to the door.

“Keith, how the fuck are we supposed to fight guards if we’re concerned with keeping him upright?”

“It’ll just take him a while to wake up. He’ll be able to walk pretty soon, right Shiro?”

“Yeah, I’ll-I’ll be fine.” The took another step, and Shiro collapsed, making Keith gasp.

“You sure about this, Keith?” Lance said. “I mean, we can always find another way, but we should be planning right now, not just battering our way through.”

“We’ve just gotta get out of here as fast as possible.”

“Shiro, what do you say?”

Keith winced, because he knew that Shiro would choose the patient, planning route-

“We’ve got to leave now.”

-or, maybe not.

“You’ve got the most experience.” Lance conceded, shifting so Shiro’s arm rode more comfortably on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

They made it a yard out the door when a commanding voice rang through the hallway.

“Put the gifted _down_.” Lance and Keith both tried to twist at the same time, which ended up with Shiro on the ground.

“Moon dancer?” Lance asked, and immediately relaxed. Keith, however, tensed up again. What was with this Hero that she kept on showing up right as He and Lance were getting clear? This time she wasn’t alone, either, there was a boy at her side, who looked pretty average aside from his clothing- a skin tight jumpsuit that was a deep gray blue. And there was a girl behind them with various amounts of rubble floating around her head. A telekinetic, Keith assumed.

“Lance, I don’t think she’s really a vigilante. I think she works for GALRA and they’re just using her to keep the people subdued.”

“Now is _not_ the time for conspiracy theories, Keith.” Lance said, stooping to pick up Shiro. “I’m sure she’s just here to rescue Shiro, too.”

“That’s right. Give him to us.”

“Sorry, but that’s a no-go.” Lance said. “We’re putting too much into this to give him up.”

The girl in the back threw one of her rubble pieces. Keith barely had time to duck.

“See, Lance? They want us dead.”

“No,” Lance said, dropping Shiro again. “ _They_ do.”

Keith turned to see what must be the rest of GALRA soldiers at the base, all assembled behind a crone who had purple lightning crackling around her hands.

“Haggar.” Shiro choked out.

“No I wish we hadn’t shut Green up.” Lance muttered, sliding into a deep horse stance.

“I need the red one alive.” Haggar said.

“And the others?” One of the men said.

“I’ve no use for them.”

“Keith, get out as fast as you can.” Lance said. “Green’ll kill me if I come out with Shiro but you’re still in here.”

“I’m not leaving you here to die, are you insane?”

“You two both need to go. I’m not putting civilians in danger.” Moon Dancer said, stepping forward.

“We’re heroes.” Keith snapped.

“Untrained heroes. Children- _duck!_ ” She shouted, grabbing Keith’s shoulder and pulling him down just as a bullet flew over his head. “Ronan, what’s the quickest way out from our position?” She said this into a mic by her mouth which was, Keith noted, much larger and ungainly than the one he had shoved in his pocket. “What are you doing, get back here!” She shouted at Lance, who was charging into the mob of people. “Psyche, Seaside, get him back here!”

“We knew what we were getting into!” Keith said, shoving her hand off. “Shiro, can you stand?”

“We can get him out. We took out all the guards from here to the back exit. Psyche is a very talented telekinetic. She can lift him out. We’ll get him help.”

“I’m not just going to hand my brother to _another_ mysterious organization after just getting him back.” Keith growled.

“Your enemy’s enemy is your friend.” Moon Dancer said. “And we aren’t trying to hurt you. We promise. Your partner has lightning powers, right?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Is he common or balmeran?”

“Common.”

“Then he’s about to die. So please, trust us.”

“Lance?” Keith said, turning. He was surrounded by soldiers, somehow managing to keep them from advancing. The other boy- Seaside, Keith assumed, was fighting like a storm to keep the remaining men from passing. Haggar was eyeing him and then looking at Keith, trying to judge who she should go for.

A knife split the sleeve of Lance’s jacket, and blood splashed the wielder.

Haggar made her decision, turning her back on Keith.

“Fine. Take him.” He said, grabbing his knife from its sheath and running.

“Haggar!” He shouted defiantly. “I’m the one you want, right?”

“Keith, no!” Lance said, breaking through the men with a large shock. Haggar smiled wickedly.

Lance skidded between them. “If you want to take Keith, you’ll have to go through me.”

“Gladly.” She rasped, her long talon-like fingers outstretched. Keith felt the familiar tension that accompanied a building charge. Purple lightning traveled down her arm and hit Lance square in the chest. Unlike Lance, who delivered precise, fast shots that did their job as efficiently as possible, Haggar’s beam was sustained, and Lance’s body sparked and flickered like a Jacob’s ladder. The beam finally broke, and Lance’s still sparking body fell into Keith’s arms.

Keith had been shocked before. Lance did it all the time. Hunk and Pidge had gotten their fair share of teasing shocks as well.

Being electrocuted was entirely different.

It hurt.

It hurt more than burning alive.

It hurt like dying did.

And then he thought that he did die, because everything went black, and it stopped hurting, and he couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet.

*****

Pidge was two seconds away from getting in the back entrance. Two. Seconds.

And then three people all carrying another person burst through the door, throwing her backwards. She glanced down the hallway to see what was practically a wall of GALRA soldiers chasing them before the door slammed shut.

“Are you two with them?” The woman in front asked. Pidge nodded speechlessly.

“What happened?” Hunk asked.

“It doesn’t matter. We’ve got to leave." She said. "Now."

“Ronan, drive up.” The boy said. “Dalia, we need first aid.”

A white van drove up with screeching tires.

“Get in.” The woman said. “Do either of you know cpr?”

“I-I do.” Hunk stuttered. “I’m a certified lifeguard.”

“Here.” She said, dumping an unconscious Keith into Hunk’s arms. “Dalia, put the back seats down. Ronan, get in the back and help. You. Green kid. Do you know anything about first aid?”

“Well, I’ve read about certain techniques and my mother is a nurse, so I’ve had a certain amount of experience, but I’m really not very comfortable around blood or injured people, because, you know, gross... what’s wrong with them?”

“Electrocuted. The boys at least. The gifted I’m not sure of. You said your mother's a nurse. Can you provide an accurate diagnosis?”

Pidge shook her head.

“Get in shotgun then.”

Everyone was in the van, and the woman hit the gas as soon as the door was closed. Pidge glanced back to the flattened back seats, where Lance, Keith and Shiro lay, being treated.

“Ten pushes, no breath, understand?” A man said to Hunk. “Do you know how fast?”

“The beat of another one bites the dust.”

Without taking her eyes off of the road, the woman handed a black pistol to Pidge.

“Know how to use one of these?”

“Not really.”

The woman spared the gun a glance.

“The safety's off, so basically you just point and shoot.” She said, and offered the gun again. Pidge took it carefully, making sure to point it anywhere but a person. “Roll down the window and shoot behind us.”

“But-”

“We can’t let them find our base. That’s hundreds of innocent lives.”

Pidge rolled down the window, and pointed the pistol out of it.

“His heart’s stopped!” She heard Hunk say. Hunk was taking care of Keith, right?

This wasn’t happening.

“I can’t help you, the big guy’s having too many problems.”

The big guy must be Shiro.

“This dude isn’t the best off either.”

So Lance too, then.

Pidge fired the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: this is not a death fic, mostly cause I'm not fucking evil.
> 
> Secondly, the next chapter is longer. 
> 
> Thirdly, i hoped you enjoyed last chapter's fluff, cause that's the last you'll get for a while.
> 
> Fourth- and this one is important- when hunk is giving keith palpitations, he says the beat is to "another one bites the dust." This is rouhly 80 bpm, which was the standard when I was getting my lifeguard certification. This has since changed and the standard is 100 bpm. Don't try to fo cpr unless you are certified, it'll do more harm than good. (+i've shot a pistol and i know how awful the kickback is, how heavy they are, and hiw difficult they are to aim, especially while moving (even more especially while aiming at a moving object) so let's just ignore these facts and let pidge be badass, shall we?)
> 
> Shoutout to drippingpen rlly quick, they gave me a link to the x-files and that has been feuling my writing for the past week.


	10. Lichtenburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, wake up.” Hunk said, shaking him.
> 
> Keith pulled himself off the mattress like gravity was weighing on him ten times more than it should. He blinked.
> 
> “Did you seriously fall asleep here?”
> 
> Keith nodded.
> 
> "Man, that is the most clichéd romance movie shit I’ve seen in awhile.”
> 
> Keith nodded again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they're all toghether and everything is fine!
> 
> ... mostly.
> 
> I said in a comment at then end of chapter eight that we had maybe three chapters till they got together?
> 
> Ha
> 
> Hahahaha.
> 
> In actuality, I inteneded this chapter, the next one, and _the one after it_ to all be one chapter, but things changes.

Keith woke up in pain.

He also woke up in just his boxers, which wasn’t usual, although waking up in pain was.

He was in a plain white room, on a bed with plain white bedding. There was a window, but he could only see ocean from it. He went to the door and pressed hard on the handle.

It didn’t budge.

He tried to lift his arms to pound on the door, but an intense jolt of pain stabbed his chest, and he fell to the ground. He was lying down for maybe two seconds, already accepting that he wasn’t about to get up anytime soon, when the door opened, hitting his leg.

“Woah down there.” A boy said, leaning to grab Keith.

Keith pulled his arm away on instinct, but offered it back when he figured he couldn’t get up on his own.

The boy was handsome, with curly black hair and reddish brown skin. It took Keith a second to process him as the boy who had been at the GALRA base.

The GALRA base.

Haggar.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith said, stepping forward.

“Woah there.” The boy said, his hand on Keith’s shoulder pushing him onto the bed. “You might wanna get dressed first.” He walked to a chair by the bed and tossed a pile of army green cloth at Keith, who caught it clumsily.

“Where are my clothes?”

“In the wash. Those’ll do for now.” The boy turned as Keith pulled on the pants and shirt, which he appreciated, but he didn’t see a reason for it. “I’m Ezra. One of the fifteen common spectrum heroes in the ALTEA allegiance. Seventeen with the addition of you and your friend.”

The boy smiled as he extended his hand, and films closed vertically over his eyes. Keith recoiled. The boy laughed.

“Oh yeah, that usually freaks people out. I forgot.” He closed his eyes normally. “You can let your powers out here. Everyone has them.”

“Where is _here?_ ”

“The castle of lions.”

“Which is where, exactly?”

Ezra glanced out the window, then shrugged. “Somewhere along the equator, probably.”

“Probably?”

“We move around a lot. Either way, the General wants to talk to you.”

“I want to see Lance.”

“If you’d talk with the General first-”

“I’m not going to talk to or see anyone until I know that Lance is alright.” He hesitated for a second. “He _is_ alright, isn’t he?”

“Mostly.”

“Take me to him.”

“You really should talk to Prin- I mean the General.”

“Take me to Lance first.”

“I can’t- ugh. Ok. Fine.” Ezra pulled a walkie talkie from his front pocket. “Maeve, I know you’re in a meeting, but can you give me the code for Blue’s room.” He held it with two fingers away from his ear.

“Ezra, for god’s sake, I just let you greet Red. Blue isn’t even up yet!”

“He won’t go see the princ- I mean the General until he sees Blue.” Ezra went quiet for a second. “It’s like if Ronan was hurt.”

“Oh, ok. Fine. One six nine two. Got it?”

“One six nine two.” He repeated, then tucked his walkie talkie away. “Come on, he’s just down the hall.”

Keith followed Ezra through the pristine white hall till they got to another door- Keith had no clue how he told them apart- he punched in the combination, and the door made a happy beeping sound and he opened the door with a wide gesture of his hand.

Keith wasn’t ashamed of how fast he ran in there.

It was the same as the room he woke up in. There was the same plain bed, the same metal folding chair. Lance was lying straight in the bed, the blanket to his mid torso and held in place by both his arms over it.

He looked dead. 

Keith sat on the chair and put his hand on Lance’s arm. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He got electrocuted. Same as you.”

“But he has lightning powers! I’ve seen him touch an open fuse for kicks!”

“Well, sure, but that’s regular electricity. Haggar uses the Balmeran heart to power her. Even though his body is made to contain massive amounts of electricity, he can’t control power that has its source at Balmera. So instead of redirecting it, it just stayed in his body and- how did Pidge say it- overloaded his fuses.”

“Pidge is here?”

“And Hunk. They were about to rescue you guys when we came out with you. Hunk did cpr on you- it’s good your friends were there, your heart would’ve stopped beating. It almost did anyway.”

“I got electrocuted too?”

“Yeah, but he took most of the blow for you. Then again, if he hadn’t diffused some of that to you, he would be dead.”

“And you call me a reckless idiot.” He said to Lance.

“Ok, now that you’ve seen him, can you go meet with the General? I can’t get another demerit, I’m barely on Maeve’s team as it is.”

“I’m not leaving until he wakes up.”

“Oh, please. That’s simply not practical-”

“I’m. Not. Leaving.”

“For god’s sake.” Ezra said. “Maeve, are you with the General now?”

“Ezra, I swear to Balmera if this is not important-”

“He’s not going to leave this room.”

“But the General wants to meet him.”

“Who’s this General you guys keep talking about?” Keith asked.

Ezra slipped the walkie talkie in his pocket. “Well, I’ll let her introduce herself. She’s coming down here.”

“The general is a girl?”

“A twenty-four year old woman.” Ezra inched to the door. “Doooooon’t cross her.”

“Ezra, private, where’re you going?” A woman said. Ezra’s back straightened. 

“Umm, too... the training room?”

“Tough luck, the cadets are in there. I should think that you would know the training schedule.”

“Well, um, I’ve gotta file reports?”

“From what mission?”

“The Gifted one?”

“Maeve took the head on that, she’s doing all the work.”

“Interviewing the civilians?”

“Ezra, it’s your free time. Be a kid.”

Ezra saluted stiffly. “Thank you princes- I mean General.”

Keith turned in his chair, but he kept his hand on Lance’s arm.

“Hello there.” She said. “My name is Allura.”

“Princess Allura.” Keith said.

“General, actually.”

“Then why does everyone call you that?”

“That doesn’t matter. Tell me about _you_. Your name is Keith, right? Your brother’s told me quite a bit about you.”

“Shiro’s awake?! I’ve gotta- no- just- where am I?”

“The castle of Lions.”

“Which is _where?_ ”

“The caribbean, more specifically, seventy-six point nine west, twenty-two point three north.”

“But we were in America. In the Terra district. Thousands of miles away from any large bodies of water, much less the ocean.”

“We move around a lot.” She smiled as if that explained something, but it was really just the exact same as what Ezra had said.

“So why are we here.”

“In the caribbean or the castle?”

“Both.” 

“We’re in the caribbean because no one will look for us here.”

“Who’s 'we?'”

“The ALTEA alliance. As GALRA rules your country with an iron fist, I wouldn’t expect you to know who we are.”

“No, I’ve heard of you. You’re a vigilante group. You were very influential in the early days of GALRA, but then they managed to subdue you.”

“Well.” Allura said. Keith wondered if he had surprised her. “You’re mostly right.” She made a move to sit on the bed, and Keith tensed up, because she was a stranger, because she was sitting close to a _very_ defenseless Lance-

She stood. “You’re very defensive of your partner. That’s a good trait to have. Are you as close to the rest of your team as you are to him? Shiro, I’d guess due to the fraternal state of your relationship- but the two civilians?”

“Hunk and Pidge?”

“Yes, them.”

“Why does it matter?”

“I’m just curious.” Allura didn’t seem to be the type to be curious about anything.

“I’d take a bullet for any of them.” Keith said honestly.

“And how much does that mean, exactly, coming from you?”

“So you know about my powers.”

“As I’ve said, your brother’s told me quit a bit about you.”

The door burst open, and Pidge ran in, tackling Keith with a hug, which wasn’t easy to do, considering he was sitting.

“Pidge?”

“I know you hate hugs, but just let me have this.”

“How long was I out?”

“Three days. Either you were going to totally recover or never wake up.”

“Three days?!” Keith had never been unconscious that long after an injury... ever. Even after the fire he had only been out for two.

“It was totally boring. They talked to Shiro, but they wouldn’t tell us anything. They took my computer, too.”

“Glad you’re up, buddy.” Hunk said from the door. “I’m guessing Pidge only gets a hug because she has bestfriend rights?” 

Keith nodded.

“What about big brother rights?” Someone said behind Hunk, and Pidge released Keith so that he could stand.

“Shiro.” Keith said, barely able to believe it. He opened his arms wide, and Keith obliged him. “It feels good to have you back.”

“It feels good to _be_ back.” Shiro said when Keith pulled away.

“What happened- your arm, your hair, your _face_ -”

“I, uh, I don’t really know. It’s all a blur- like a dream I don’t really remember.”

“That’s ok,” Keith said.

“So, you’re going to tell me all about what happened while I was gone? You’re up a couple of friends. Oh, princess.” Shiro said, looking at Allura. “You have more business with him?”

“I think anything I have to ask will have to wait until the last member of your team is awake.”

Keith glanced at Lance, who was still lying in the rigid corpse position.

“You’re free to explore the castle- I’m sure Ezra and Nympha would be happy to give a tour. However, I’d suggest knocking before entering some of the rooms- one hundred and seven people live here, and they’re not all particularly sociable.” She smiled. “So long as you stay away from the dorms though, there’s not much problem.” She walked past Hunk and was down the hall without so much as a wave.

“So, Keith? Do you wanna come hang out with us and Ez? He said we could go swimming- the whole castle is surrounded by water!” Pidge said excitedly.

Keith felt suddenly and overwhelmingly claustrophobic. “Uhh, no, no, I’m fine. I’m going to stay with Lance.”

“He’s gonna be out for a little more, might as well have some fun,” Pidge said.

“I don’t want him to freak out when he wakes up. It’ll be better for him to see a familiar face.”

“Suit yourself.” Pidge said, heading toward the door. She and Hunk left together. Keith knew her well enough to know that the blasé attitude was just a cover for how worried she was.

Shiro sat on the foot of the bed.

“So.” He said.

“So.”

“Tell me about him.” He said, gesturing to Lance. “According to Pidge, you two got into quite a bit of trouble together.”

“Well, I was following some GALRA agents. I was kinda hoping that I could track them back to their base and find you. And I found this idiot getting in a fistfight with an armed purse snatcher.” Keith smiled. “So I saved his sorry ass, and then he asked me to teach him how to fight.”

“And he was already friends with Hunk and Pidge?”

“They’re working on a rocket together. Or, they were. Lance tells Hunk everything, so when he got superpowers, he told him immediately. And then Pidge figured it out by, y’know, being Pidge.”

“Figured what exactly?”

“About Lance’s lightning powers.”

“Why are you talking about them like they just showed up one day?”

“Because they did. We don’t know why, or what caused it. And we were all more concerned with finding you, and Matt, and Sam and Shay. We didn’t really question it.”

“Did you say Shay?” Shiro asked. Keith’s eyes snapped back to him- they had been wandering to where his hand rested on Lance’s.

“Yeah. She’s Hunk’s girlfriend? I think? I’ve never met her. Do you know where she is?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, it just rang a bell. Maybe I met her once.”

“Oh. Ok.” Keith sighed.

“So you joined their club thing?”

“Yeah. Team Voltron. We trained and had fun and made plans to rescue you guys, all while eating Pidge’s awful cookies. And then we stopped a bank heist, and I learned that I could take four bullets and keep walking.”

“Keith.” Shiro said, with the tone that made Keith wince.

“I’m fine, aren’t I?” Keith responded automatically. “That was like a week ago.”

“Only a week? Oh, fine. Nevermind. It’s to be expected. I disappeared for six months this is what I get. So, tell me about him.”

“Well, he acts kinda dumb, but he’s actually really smart. Like, he’s in all the same classes as me, but he can also deal with his little siblings, and he’s really good at being a caretaker. He can sing like an angel. And he has all these little siblings who are crazy. He’s super determined and- yeah. I think you’ll like him. He’s patient and thinks things through, and he keeps me in line.”

“It’s been... it’s been forever since I've heard you this attached to someone.”

“He’s easy to get attached to.” Keith needed to stop this conversation. “I heard that there’s a training room. Do you wanna go spar?”

“Aren’t you scared that I’ll hurt you? Metal hand weapon and all?”

“Scared? Do you know who you’re talking to?” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Yeah, ok. Come on, I’ll find one of those kids and have them take us. This place is huge.”

Keith stood to go with him, but hesitated. “Actually, on second thought, I’m going to stay with Lance.”

In a second that Keith feels like he might have imagined, Shiro looked at Lance with a tinge of annoyance and condensation in his eye. But it’s gone as soon as it came, and Shiro smiled lightly.

“I understand. But you _will_ need to show me what new moves you picked up.”

“Same to you.”

“Careful what you wish for, little bro.” Shiro said, diving a small wave as he stepped out the door.

“If you’re awake and heard all that sappy stuff I said about you, I’ll kill you.” Keith said to Lance. Lance didn't respond. “Just kidding. Please- please wake up.”

*****

Lance felt like shit.

With a groan, he rolled over. He didn’t know if the bed he was in was his own. Something smelled faintly of coconut- but mainly there was the long forgotten scent of the sea. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room- undecorated and glowing faintly with moonlight.

Keith was sleeping on a metal chair beside the bed, his face pale blue and calm-unlike Lance, he didn’t look very washed out in the pale light. His hair was spread on the sheet- the source of the coconut scent, no doubt.

This had to be a dream.

Even if it was, he hadn’t remembered dreaming beforehand- he was too tired to remember anything at all.

So it was a dream. So that meant he could run his hands through Keith’s hair to his heart’s content. He pushed the bangs away from his face- his hair was softer than it looked.

This was a good dream.

*****

Lance had moved.

That was the first thing Hunk noticed when he came in the room to check up on him. He had curled up on his side, his hand a few inches from Keith’s face- who had fallen asleep on the chair, his entire torso on the mattress.

He hadn’t actually left the room except for taking a short shower at Pidge’s request.

“Keith, dude, wake up.” Hunk said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Keith murmured an excuse.

“Keith, bro, aren’t you hungry?”

“I’ll eat later. Gotta... gotta make sure Lance is-” he yawned. “-Lance is alright.”

“Dude, wake up.” Hunk said, shaking him.

Keith pulled himself off the mattress like gravity was weighing on him ten times more than it should. He blinked.

“Did you seriously fall asleep here?”

Keith nodded.

“Man, that is the most clichéd romance movie shit I’ve seen in awhile.”

Keith nodded again.

“Well, look- Lance moved, see?” Hunk said. Keith’s entire body moved with his head as he turned to look at Lance.

“He did? He did! Can we wake him up now? ’Cause he’s not in a coma anymore?” Hunk can tell that he’s about to shake Lance awake, and he pulls him back.

“Woah, better wait until after he has some rest.”

“He’s been resting for _four days._ ”

“Wow, you really do get more talkative when you’re sleepy,” Hunk said under his breath. “Come on. Now we know he’s going to be ok, so let’s go eat some breakfast, alright?”

Hunk practically dragged Keith out of the room.

Lance was awake when they got back.

Well, sorta.

When Hunk poked him, he curled up more and said “nooooooo, it hurts.”

“It’ll be better if you get up and walk a bit, dude, you know this.”

“I don’t wanna run.”

“I’m not saying run, just stand up and get dressed.” 

“But I don’t wanna. It’s cold.”

“Lance, he’s right.” Keith said.

“K-Keith?” Lance yelped, sitting up.

It wasn’t often Hunk got to see his friend so flustered.

“What are you doing in my- wait- where are we? What happened?”

“Haggar hit us, and then ALTEA rescued us. Moon Dancer and her team.” Keith said.

“Actually, it’s Maeve.” Hunk interjected. “You still need to meet everyone, Keith.”

“Wait, we’re at Moon Dancer’s secret base?” Lance asked excitedly.

“Moon Dance’s just a small part of this.” Hunk said. “This is like, full blown Justice League.”

“An alliance of superheroes?!” Lance exclaimed, sitting up. The blanket fell off his bare chest. “Where are my clothes?”

Hunk turned to Keith. “Dude, you were using the chair.”

Keith stooped by the head of the bed and came back with an armful of olive green cloth. “Yeah, I just shoved’m off.”

“Do you want us to step out?” Keith said with a half-hearted gesture to the door.

“Oh nah, Hunk’s seen me naked plenty of times.” Lance said nonchalantly.

“I haven’t!” Keith said with the smallest crack in his voice. Hunk glanced at him- his face was tomato red.

“Oh.” Lance said, and Hunk didn’t need to look at him to know that his face was tinted similarly.

“Keith, why don’t you go get Pidge and Shiro?” Hunk said.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Keith said, practically running to the door.

“So the mission was a success?” Lance asked while he was getting out of bed.

“Yeah.” Hunk said. “I mean, you wouldn’t’ve made it out without Maeve and Ez and Nympha. And even then, both of you almost died, but we got his brother out.”

“Good. I’m glad. So, where are we- near the Terra- wait, no, we were in Sola district, right? Are we there or all the way across the city or what?”

“More like all the way around the world.” Hunk said slowly. “We’re just off the coast of a small caribbean island. And by _just,_ I mean roughly a mile.”

“What?! How long was I out?!”

“Only four days.”

“And we got here how?”

“Maeve drove off a bridge.” Hunk said. He was still trying to wrap his head around what happened- keeping Keith alive was far more pressing in his brain than looking at the scenery. But one minute, they were driving over the border from the Sola district to the Terra- the border being a vicious river that had eaten more paper boats than Hunk could remember- and Maeve pulled a sharp right, and suddenly they were in a great white garage, Maeve hit the breaks, and Keith was pulled away from him- he, Lance and Shiro were put on stretchers, and the man- Ronan, Hunk knew now- patted him on the shoulder and told him everything would be fine.

“You’re saying that like it would make sense to me.” Lance said.

“I don’t really understand it either.” Hunk said. “One minute we were there, and then we were here. It’s someone’s power or something.”

“Does everyone here have superpowers?”

“Yep, all hundred and seven.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. Hunk could understand why- the odds of having superpowers was 1/400. The fact that he had met Keith, in and of itself, was against the odds. And that Keith knew Pidge- whose older brother had superpowers too? It was almost impossible.

“Ninety of them are balmeran.” Hunk said. “Because they’re allied with the heart? I didn’t understand most of what they said. This is the biggest rebel organization ever- and it’s no wonder they won’t talk to me and Pidge, we’re just some powerless kids. But Shiro’s been in meetings with the general ever since he woke up.”

“How long was he out?”

“Only a day and a half. And then Keith was out for three.”

“Really? I bet he thinks that’s some sort of achievement...” Lance said with a pout.

“I assure you you’re the only one who thinks that.” Hunk said. “We were all just worried.”

“Lance!” Pidge said, coming through the door. “How are you?”

“Feeling pretty good. I’m sore all over, though. Like my nerves literally want to kill me.”

“No small wonder, too. You fried them all pulling that dumb stunt back there.”

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?”

Then, Keith walked in, bringing Shiro. Lance’s face lit up, and Hunk couldn’t blame him. He’d watched one of Shiro’s presentations as a sixth grader and had wanted to meet him ever since. Hunk had too, honestly- but after a few days Shiro had become a pretty normal guy.

“Lance, right? Lance Mochado?” Shiro said, extending a hand.

Hesitantly, Lance took it. “Yes.”

“It’s a pleasure.” He smiled. “Keith’s told me about you.”

“I, however, have heard next to nothing about you,” said a voice behind Shiro. Keith stepped out of the way to let the General into the room. Hunk had seen her several times- when Shiro woke up, once when she was asking for a conversation, and again when she talked to Keith. “Other than what’s been on the news.”

“Well then, beautiful,” Lance said, extending a hand, “I’m Lance, but you can call me the man of your dreams.”

The General withdrew her hand and pursed her lips. “I’m sorry?”

“Uh, Lance, it’s best not to flirt with your superiors.” Hunk said. “This is the General. She’s in charge of the whole shebang.”

“Oh, I’m not your superior yet. Which is what we need to have little conversation about. If you’ll follow me to the briefing room?”

“M’lady, your wish is my command.”

*****

Pidge was somewhat worried about Keith.

Not life-and-limb worried about him, but worried from an emotional standpoint. Because even though she knew nothing of romance-what she did know was skewered on the fact that it was from the bad soaps her mother watched and the romantic subplots of her otherwise interesting choice of media- she knew that Keith had spent an entire day seldom moving from Lance’s side, and when he woke up, Keith had to watch him immediately flirt with the first non-Pidge woman he saw. That couldn’t be good for his self esteem.

While they were walking, Shiro was next to the General and Hunk was next to Lance, which left Pidge by Keith in the back.

“He doesn’t mean it.” She said quietly. “It’s his instinct. Flirting is one of the things he knows he’s good at.”

“He’s good at plenty of things.” Keith said.

“I said _knows_ he’s good at.”

“He didn’t flirt with me at all. He hasn’t. Ever.”

“I know you’re salty, but calm down. Give him a bit of time to adjust to the new environment. And then both of you will be back to pining like nothing ever happened.”

“Why are you talking like we’re going to stay here?”

Pidge stopped talking.

It was because they were. They would have to. All of them were now on the wanted list, as Shiro had told them. The media didn’t tell anyone that they had caused the jailbreak, just at an accident happened and four teens were caught in the problem. They were reported dead.

Anything else is “classified” meaning GALRA didn’t want anyone to know that a couple of kids scraped together the manpower to infiltrate a major laboratory/testing base. There was no way they were going back to the Terra district, no way they were going to the System City science and engineering fair with their rocket, no way they would spend lazy Saturdays doing homework at a snail’s pace and complaining about the teachers at Garrison High.

These weren’t thoughts Pidge wanted to address.

“Take a seat.” The General said, breaking Pidge’s reverie. They were in a large room, an oblong table in the center. An older man with a meticulous ginger mustache stood on the right hand side of the head.

It was, Pidge thought, a room made for waging wars.

They took places along the table at random, but all close to where the General stood.

“This is Coran.” She said. “He was my father’s advisor and he is now mine. I am General Allura, the leader of the ALTEA alliance, which is more slothily referred to as the rebellion.” She took a seat. 

“The alliance is home to many. We are two hundred strong in soldiers, and the heroes under our protection near a thousand. It is our policy-always has been- to provide protection if we are asked. Every child we rescue is given the choice between fighting or living in secrecy. We never ask, never request that they work for us.

“But I am asking you.”

Her tone dropped, and Pidge felt a chill run down her spine.

“There are a hundred people in this castle who run missions every day and come back with less and less men. Around the world we have about fifty communities that each have a sparse protection- on average just two for each. We are rescuing children before GALRA gets their hands on them, but our rates are nothing compared to theirs. You are children, and on your own, with no formal training or support, managed to attack a GALRA base and make it out alive.

“I’ve often said I don’t believe in fate. The Balmeran heart connects us, but it does not control us. However, the fact that you five have shown up here, that you address each other by the pseudonyms of my father’s lions- I do not think of this as a mere coincidence. 

“You can choose to decline our welcome, you can choose to take our protection- you can even choose to take the normal training and go in peace to defend one of the communities. Your families think that you are dead- it’s a terrible lie, however it’s not in your best interests to return to them. Even you two- without powers-” she looked at Pidge and Hunk imploringly, “- you could be so helpful to us.

“We can’t let ourselves be slowly eaten out by GALRA. Because, inevitably, that is what will happen. They will attack us till they pull me out and the entire rebellion falls apart. In order to win this war, I know that we must strike back. Maeve and her team tried, but it is nothing compared to the success that you have the potential to bring. So, please, I am pleading with you, become my lions, become my paladins, and we might have a chance to bring an end to this war.”

“I’ve already told Allura that I will fight.” Shiro said. Not that I’m pressuring any of you to-”

“I’m in.” Keith said.

“Me too.” Pidge said. “You probably have good recourses for me to find my family.” And she would talk to them about her mother later.

They all looked to Lance and Hunk.

“It’s alright if you aren’t sure. The next wave of cadets begins training in two weeks, so please make your decision by then.” Allura said. “You’re dismissed.”

*****

“Hey.” Keith said, and Lance turned.

“Yeah?”

“You were out for four days and no offense man, but you’re pretty ripe. Do you want me to take you to the showers?”

“Sure.” Lance said, indicating that Keith could lead the way.

“You don’t have to join.” Keith said quietly, while they were walking. “With your family and all, I understand why you wouldn’t.”

“No, I’m joining.” Lance said. “Because you heard her. My family thinks I’m dead, and even if I did go back, GALRA knows who I am. If they apprehended me- I have _six_ siblings, Keith, six. I’m not doing that to them. I’d rather get tortured, tested on, _die_ , than put any one of them through that.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“Plus, my rival being part of the super cool hero organization while I go back to stopping petty crime on the street? Not likely.” Keith smiled at that, because even if it wasn’t the first thing on his mind, _he_ was part of the reason Lance was going to stay.

“Oh, the showers are here.” Keith said, pushing his hand on the door- there was a dirty smudge where the door had been pushed open too many times.

“They have shampoo and conditioner, and body and face wash, right?” Lance said. “I’m not going to let saving the world take a toll on my skin care.”

“It has the same stuff I used at home.” Keith said. It didn’t mean much, coming from him (although his mullet was ridiculously soft). “So, a combo shampoo and conditioner and bar soap?”

Lance gasped as if offended. “Heathens.”

“I’ve been using the same stuff for years. It smells good, it works fine, and my eyes don’t tear up if it runs over them.”

“Wait... you can’t mean- you use the target coconut stuff? The kind that’s made for kids?”

Keith’s face is red and Lance is glad that he’s still able to pull a blush from him.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“Nothing.” Lance said. “The towels are clean?” He said in reference to a stack of plain white towels on shelves in one corner.

“Yeah. You throw’m down the shoot after you’re done wit’m.” With this, Keith pulled off the olive green army-style shirt off and began unwrapping the bandages around his arms. Lance was staring at his back- there were so many scars. Shiny reddish scars that grew up from his side- burn scars. A few small scars that were raised up like stars, each with a cross over them. They were from where he was shot, Lance knew, and the precise crosses were where Pidge’s mom had cut them out. There was the scar that Lance recognized, wide that ran from his right shoulder to the middle of his back. And there’s one at the knot of his neck that almost seemed to have a shape- like a fishhook. It was the old faded purple of branded skin.

He isn’t even sure what he’s doing when he reaches out to touch it. In a flash, Keith turned and grabbed his hand. There’s a purple mark on his chest that fractured out, fading blue at the ends. It was like lightning.

It probably was from lightning.

“Don’t touch that one.” Keith said. “I don’t give a shit about any one of these scars but just... not that one.”

“What’s it from?” Lance asked, unable to stop himself.

“I don’t remember.” Keith said. “But it’s always been there.”

“Why is it important then?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What about this one, then?” Lance asked, pointing to a scar that wrapped like a bracelet on his arm, just above this elbow.

Keith released his hand to rub the scar. “I don’t know, but I think something bit off my arm. That’s what it looks like, anyway.” Upon closer inspection, Lance could see ridges where wicked sharp teeth had torn into the skin. “And I have some from the fire, and some from random cuts and scratches.”

“Like, like the J.D. gang?”

“Pardon?”

“Um, the J.D. gang and Eleanor Drummer.”

“I still don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Eleanor Drummer had re-gen powers like you, and she got kidnapped at seven by this gang, and they cut off her arms and legs and stuff and ate them. Thought it could give them superpowers. Really disturbing stuff. They found her when she was fourteen.”

“It only happened once. I think.” Keith said. “What’s J.D. Stand for, do y’know?”

“Something about Jersey, I think.”

“Jersey Devil.”

“Yeah.”

“The Jersey Devil is a cryptid. Like, y’know, Mothman or chupacabra.” Keith smiled. “It eats human flesh, so I guess that makes sense.”

“I think Pidge made me watch an x-files episode about it.”

“She made you watch an episode about a cannibal, but the devil was mentioned.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Lance said fondly. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Keith, then one for himself.

The showers were separated by small tin walls, small enough that their feet would stick out the bottoms and their heads over the top. There was an unmarked bottle for shampoo, and a bar of soap. The shampoo smelled like coconut.

Lance’s chest, he discovered, had a purple mark that was almost the exact same in color and placement. The only difference was the exact fractals. It only made sense-he had gotten electrocuted too.

Lance stepped into the shower, letting the warmish water wash over his face, washing away his thoughts. There were stitches in one of his arms and they stung when the water turned hot.

The memory of the fight was fuzzy, as all memories of fights were. He had rushed in with the boy in blue as the telekinetic girl covered them, trying to keep them away from Shiro, Keith and Moon dancer. He was barely able to stay on his feet when the soldiers parted to reveal Haggar, when he saw Keith come and yell a challenge at her. And then he ran in between them, because usually, usually he wouldn’t be worried. Because usually, Keith could take it. But she had lightning, like him, and he knew she could kill him. Lance had never really been electrocuted before, his powers made it impossible. He could feel Haggar’s energy, darker and more sinister than his own, unable to bend it. Even now, it rested in chest, a constantly moving dark pit.

He washed his hair, scrubbed himself, and stepped out, the towel around his waist. Keith came out a few seconds later.

“We match.” He said. Lance glanced down at the mark on his chest.

“Yeah, we do.” He grabbed his clothes. “Can we talk?”

“Aren’t we already?”

“I mean, about... about other things.”

“What things?” Keith asked nervously.

Lance took a big breath before blurting- “us.”

“Oh.” Keith said. “Voltron us or you and me us.”

“You and me us. Our whole-” Lance waved his arms vaguely. “Our whole us thing.”

“We’re partners. Friends.” Keith said.

“Is that all?”

Lance didn’t get to reply, because the door swung open, and a boy came in with a towel and a bag of toiletries.

“Oh, Keith, Lance. Am I... interrupting something?” The boy said.

“Ezra?” Keith said. “No, uh, no. You’re fine.”

“Well, you better wrap up. The cadets are coming in from a training session, and they’re loud.”

“Yeah.” Keith said, stepping into one of the changing rooms. Lance followed suit. After a couple minutes of silence, a shower turned on. When Lance came out of the changing room, Keith was gone.

After a few minutes of trying to make his way back to familiar terrain, Lance bumped into a girl.

“Do you know where I could find my friend? Name’s Hunk?” He asked.

“No, I don’t know him.”

“Could you direct me to the dining room then?”

“Ohhh, you’re new here, ok. Want me to show you around?”

“Yeah, if you would.”

*****

“Hunk.” Lance said, and Shiro, Hunk and Pidge all looked up.

“Is Keith with you?” Shiro asked immediately.

“Nah, I think he went back to his room.” Lance said.

“You make up your mind?” Pidge asked as he sat down.

“Yeah. I’m staying.” Lance stole a chip from Pidge’s plate. “Which is what I need to talk to you about, Hunk.”

Shiro’s eyes shifted to the big guy, who was looking at his food unhappily, but Shiro couldn’t tell if that was because of the stressful choice or the sorry flavoring on the food.

“Hunk, you don’t have to stay. We would all understand if you chose to leave-”

“I’m staying too. To help Shay, to help you guys. We can take down GALRA, and we can go home.” Hunk’s hand tightened on his spoon. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“I’ll tell Allura.” Shiro said. “She also said that as a task force, we can choose a name. Not that we’re going to make any decisions without Keith, but-”

“We’re Voltron.” Pidge said. “Always have been.”

“I guess that’s settled then.” Shiro said. “I’ll tell her. We’re all in?”

“All in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i had fun with this. 
> 
> OH! So the most fantastic Erin is making art for this fic (her tumblr is https://futureblackpaladin.tumblr.com )
> 
> And the art is here: https://futureblackpaladin.tumblr.com/tagged/arttagbitch
> 
> I'm on mobile (like always lol) so I can't pinpoint the exact post but it should be the first one on there. In theory.


	11. Flotsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith? What’s going on?”
> 
> “Is Lance up?”
> 
> “Mhm.”
> 
> “He in there?”
> 
> “Nah, he couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a swim.” Keith smiled at that- it was something similar between them. “He said he’s be by the cafeteria- you know the door that’s between the archway and the kitchen door?”
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “At the end of that hall there’s a little patio and a ladder. That’s where we went before.”
> 
> “Thanks Hunk. You can go back to bed.”
> 
> He turned and walked down the hall, too full of nervous energy to wait till Hunk closed the door.
> 
> “And I thought he said you two weren’t dating.” Hunk said behind him, but it was so quiet that Keith must’ve imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god i added an image and tbh im just praying to all the celestial powers it works

"Heads up, paladins!” Maeve said, and Keith looked up, his breath ragged. The red rubber playground ball was coming at him too fast for him to move. He let it hit his face, falling to the ground.

He lay there for a little, and watched as Shiro raised his metal hand to block another ball coming at him. There was a flash of purple, and two pieces of melted rubber fell to the ground at his feet.

“I don’t want any of you to use your powers, especially not you, Shiro!” Maeve called. Keith was there the first time they met one on one- Maeve had touched his arm, and the freckles of bluish light that covered her body had flashed a bright and painful purple. Since then, she refused to be in a room with him without another fully trained hero.

Keith stood up slowly, rubbing his face free of the imprint, only to get hit in the shoulder by another ball.

“Can you _please_ let up?” Lance complained.

“If you want to use your powers today, you know you’ve gotta dodge at a ratio higher than seven to ten.”

“Whatever, I’ll put off power training till tomorrow.” Lance said, running off the mat.

“I think I’ll join you.” Keith said, moving to step off, but Shiro grabbed his arm.

“Keith, come on. I know you can go longer.”

“Shi _ro_.” Keith said, unconsciously using his little brother whine.

“Keith,” Shiro said, his voice low.

“Fine.” Keith muttered, sliding his bare feet so they were rooted in the mat.

“Can I start again?” Maeve asked, her foot on top of one of the balls.

“Yes.” Shiro called before Keith could get his head back in the game. In two seconds, the ball was up in the air and with a roundhouse kick that Keith’s eyes could barely follow, heading straight at him. He ducked it, his eyes immediately darting back to Maeve. She barraged them mercilessly.

Next they would run, then they would do parkour. Then they would have a break, then they would work out instead of working on their powers like the cadets who had passed this phase of training.

And Shiro, too, because he had passed this. He and Lance did the strength training with the other cadets, and barely spoke.

They hadn’t spoken since Keith had walked out of the shower room, but really, who could blame him. He had waited by Lance for a whole day, and barely got a word in edgewise. And when they were alone, when he thought they were getting somewhere. Cause they had got somewhere, right? They had almost kissed. Unless he had been reading that totally wrong.

He got hit square in the chest. He fell back onto the mat with a gasp. He couldn’t tell what anyone was doing, but Shiro must’ve held his hand up to halt Maeve before resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Then Shiro’s hand was gone and Lance’s was there instead.

“Are you ok?” He said. “Curl up on your side, put your knees to your chest, there you go.” Keith did as he said, and the pressure in his chest laid up a little.

“Maeve, why did you hit him so hard?” Shiro accused.

“That was the exact same as any others, he was just distracted.”

“Maeve is right. This is your fault.” Lance said. “He said he was done, you should've let him stop.”

“He isn’t like you, I know he can take it.”

Keith didn’t want to imagine the look on Lance’s face.

He gasped again.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just give me a sec.” he said, his eyes shut tight. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Here I am, thinking your whole gimmick was being a tank.” Maeve said as Lance helped him sit up. “And you get your breath knocked out and you’re just as helpless as anyone else.”

“It’s not something I like to be reminded of.” Keith said, the sentence broken awkwardly by the short hard breaths he had to work through.

“Well, that finishes up this section of training.” Maeve said. “Keith, as soon as you get your breath back, it’s twelve laps around the compound. Shiro and Lance, you can get started.”

“But I want to race Keith!” Lance complained.

“That’s not fair to him.” Shiro said. “He needs time to recover before competing.”

“No, no, I’m game.” Keith said. “The only way he would win anyway is if I had a handicap, so this is perfect.”

“Ex _cuse me?_ ” Lance said.

“I just said you had a chance of winning, that’s all.” Keith jested, accepting Lance’s hand.

“You are going _down_.” Lance said, hoisting Keith to his feet.

“I said a chance, not a surefire shot.” Keith said, and a part of him was glad that they were bickering like this again. It was progress. They headed to the starting line of the track that wrapped all the way around the training compound, as big as a football field and was divided into three segments- the one they had just been in, for hand to hand combat, a parkour range, referred to casually as ‘the course’ and space that people used to hone their powers- there were targets, large blocks of concrete and fireproof segments of floor, among many other things.

“You ready?” Lance asked.

“Give me a sec.” Keith said.

“Of course. We don’t want a repeat of the last time we ran together.” Lance said, shoulder checking him.

“You’ll never let me live that down, will you?” Keith said, pushing back. “Ok, let’s go.”

*****

Shiro wasn’t prepared for exactly how much Keith had gotten attached to Lance. He figured that once he got out- well, firstly he hadn’t considered that they’d be in the middle of the ocean somewhere. But he had assumed that once he got out that he could tell Keith that they’d have to leave, they’d pack up, and he’d lead them right into a base.

He was sickened that he had such a precise plan.

Not that it would work, now, of course. The first time he had seen Keith, immovable from Lance’s side, he knew it would be more difficult.

He was paranoid, constantly, that Haggar could see inside his head, although he was aware that wasn’t so. If she could, she would see that it was impossible to bring Keith back immediately, what with Lance and Pidge and Hunk being so defensive of him, not to mention the fact that a full hundred heroes lived in this castle and none of them were quite ready to trust him yet. She could sense his mood though-which is why he hadn’t let himself feel anything above “pleasant” ever since the first time he woke up free.

Or maybe she could hear what he was thinking, but she couldn’t give him orders.

If she could, she had been pretty quiet as of yet.

Maeve said his name to get his attention, she still refused to touch him after the energy reading. “Shiro.”

“What?”

“Get running.”

“Right.”

He indulged himself in the thought that he was far enough from Haggar that, if he stayed away, he could be free. That she wasn’t able to control him.

His arm burned, the wires around his spine tightened and flared hot. He gasped, holding onto the place where metal met skin.

“Shiro? Are you alright?” Maeve asked.

He nodded. “It’s nothing. Just phantom pain.”

“Alright.” She said. “I risked my life to save you. I staked my rank on the basis that you’d be useful. Don’t go letting me down.”

She walks away to one of the doors leading out of the compound, and she’s gone when Shiro realizes that she could read quintessence levels in a person, and that she was fully aware that the dark energy spiked when Shiro gasped.

He’d have to be careful around her.

*****

“Just friends.” Lance said.

“I know, I know.” Hunk said. They were in their room, which was not as nice as the one Lance had woken up in, if that was possible. It was much like his older sibling’s college dorm rooms- a steel frame bunk bed, two desks. Unlike the infirmary room though, this was open to personal decoration and the placement of personal effects- as if Lance had any to speak of. There was a wardrobe too, in the corner, which contained four uniforms, two for both Lance and Hunk, as well as the clothes they had been wearing when they came. Most of the kids in the rebellion, Ezra had explained, got a day or two before they moved to the castle, so they could collect the clothes they wanted, as well as things important to them, but they were only allowed a backpack worth of stuff. They hadn’t even gotten that.

“That’s what he said. That’s what he wants.”

“Yeah, I know already, Lance. Besides, even if you weren't, the alliance doesn’t allow relationships in the same team.”

“They don’t?!” Lance said, although he was more angry than it was in his rights to be.

“Yeah, we heard Allura give a big lecture on it to these two cadets, telling them that they would be split up into different teams if they wanted to continue dating, that sorta stuff,” Hunk said. “Apparently it’s dangerous to a team if one member is valued more highly than another- like you would risk two of of your teammate’s lives to help the one, that sorta thing.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Lance sighed, kicking his feet over the edge.

“But even so, are you sure that just friends is what _you_ want?”

“It was fine before, wasn’t it? We were getting on just great before.”

“You guys almost kissed. That was what the ‘getting on just fine’ was leading up to.”

“Can we just be friends though? It’s not good if we _have_ to be in a romantic relationship to get along. That would be awful.”

“I’m sure you two can get along just perfect. The problem is you want it to be something more, and that’s what ends up damaging your relationship. You bicker more, you distance yourself from the more wholesome part of your friendship, and you’re going to end up tearing yourselves apart. Right now, you’re just interacting through fighting. If you two end up dating, then I don’t doubt you’ll fight less, just that the rest of your good stuff will make up for it.”

“How are you so good at this.” Lance groaned. “If it were you, you’d have no problem. Heck, you would already be dating him by the end of freshman fucking year.”

“Look, just get back on track. I’m sure Keith is just a bit confused and disoriented. A lot's happened, his brother is back, just give yourselves time. And I guarantee, in a month _tops_ , you’ll be together and happy.”

“But he doesn’t like me any more, Hunk! I messed up!”

“Lance, for god’s sake, it’s not your fault. Go to sleep.”

“I want to believe you Hunk, I really do-”

“I’m always right, Lance. And it’s sleepy time now.”

“Alright.”

*****

Keith hit the punching bag. The nylon razed his uncovered knuckles, burning them. His skin grew back over while he withdrew his arm and punched with the other.

He knew for a matter of fact that Lance was going to pass the dodgeball tomorrow- Keith had today. Even if he didn’t, Allura was getting impatient with them.

They had a meeting with her every day, much to the chagrin of other heroes. Allura explained to them that it was because they were her paladins, and Keith still wasn’t sure of what that meant. There wasn’t ever much in the way of explanation.

Whenever he asked, it was a long spiel about quintessence, the history of ALTEA, until they got to a crucial point- where Allura would have to talk about her father, and the conversation froze. It was just like when Shiro was arguing with social services about why he should be able to keep Keith- the conversation would go to the fire, because it always did- and suddenly it would just stop. Everyone would freeze, then jump straight into talking about something else like it had never happened.

Keith hit hard, a left hook, and his fist stayed stationary as the punching bag swung around, the unoiled chain creaking and echoing throughout the room.

There was sweat running down his neck, and his mouth tasted like blood.

He walked off of the training mat and slipped his feet into his sneakers, his heels not tucked in and he too lazy to do so. There was a stiff area that ranged from his toes to the arch of his foot where blood had dried. He moved to put his necklace in his mouth, and guilt flooded him.

That was the reason he was out here training, in any case, guilt. For some reason he was thinking about Mrs.Willowbury more- maybe it was because he had rescued his brother and gotten to somewhere where they offered unconditional safety, and had let himself think that he was fine now, that he could just _live like a normal fucking kid_ , while they still had her, they were still hurting her. She had taken care of him so selflessly and Keith wasn’t able to do anything.

He needed to talk to Shiro. Unfortunately, Shiro was the other reason he was out at midnight training, or should he say reasons, because there were two. The first was that Shiro couldn’t manage to sleep quietly and Keith didn’t know how to deal with him screaming in the night. And the second was that Shiro was pushing him harder during their general training session- ten times harder than when he was teaching him how to fight back home.

So he couldn’t talk to Shiro.

He needed to talk to Lance. Lance always made him feel better in some roundabout way.

His footsteps echoed heavily in the halls, and the sound was not as familiar as the creaking chain and the pounding of his bare fists on the punching bag.

It’s two seconds after he knocks on Lance’s door that he supposes he might be asleep. That even if he were awake, he wouldn't want to talk to Keith. He’s about to turn and walk back down the hall when the door opens. Hunk is in the doorway, in his boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Keith? What’s going on?”

“Is Lance up?”

“Mhm.”

“He in there?”

“Nah, he couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a swim.” Keith smiled at that- it was something similar between them. “He said he’s be by the cafeteria- you know the door that’s between the archway and the kitchen door?”

“Yeah.”

“At the end of that hall there’s a little patio and a ladder. That’s where we went before.”

“Thanks Hunk. You can go back to bed.”

He turned and walked down the hall, too full of nervous energy to wait till Hunk closed the door.

“And I thought he said you two weren’t dating.” Hunk said behind him, but it was so quiet that Keith must’ve imagined it.

*****

“Lance!” A voice called. Lance looked up, but didn't see anyone against the backsplash of bright stars. A head poked over the balcony. “Are you out here?”

“Down here!” Lance shouted. It was Keith. Lance’s heart dropped into his stomach. “You want me to come up?”

“Yeah.”

Lance swam to the ladder and pulled himself out of the lukewarm water. It had been a while since he’s swam in anything but a chlorinated pool, and the salt on his lips tasted like home.

Keith was leaning on the railing, the moonlight less extreme on his features than the lights that surrounded the base of the castle, illuminating the water around it, and providing an extreme contrast. His feet were only halfway in his shoes, and his knuckles were darkened.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

“Yeah. Hunk snores like a bear. I guess you’re having similar problems?”

“U-huh. Shiro’s having a rough time.” Lance mimicked his pose.

“Did he talk to the doctor about it?”

“She said the best thing we could do was to give him sleeping pills or depressants. He’s paranoid about them- which is honestly kinda hypocritical, considering the sorta shit that he and the State made me down as a kid.”

“Wanna go for a swim?”

“Lance, this is the open ocean. There is no way in _hell_ I’m getting off this platform.”

“Oh, we’re still on the shelf- a sandbar, actually. It’s only around eleven feet deep, at most.”

“Eleven feet?! Lance, that’s twice as tall as I am!”

“It’s shallow enough that I could dive and get you back if you drown, which, of course, I would never let happen.”

“There could be sharks.”

“Oh pray tell, Mr.Regeneration, why you would be afraid of sharks.”

“I'm not worried about myself.” Keith muttered.

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Lance said. “But, don’t worry, I’ve been out here for a full half hour and I haven’t seen anything bigger than an abnormally large angelfish. They’re fine so long as you don’t touch them.”

Keith’s adam’s apple bobbed as he stared at the the water, and Lance could see the panic building behind his eyes.

“Or we can just sit out and name stars.” He said. “Let me get my shirt o-”

Keith grabbed his arm. “Teach me how to swim.”

“Wait, you don’t know how to swim... at all?”

Keith shrugged, not releasing Lance’s arm. “I’ve always hated the water.”

“And what about tonight has changed your mind?”

“Maybe-” Keith practically choked on his own words, which Lance thought was adorable. “Maybe with you teaching me it might not be so bad.”

Lance withdrew his arm like Keith had burned him. Because _there’s no way he meant that the way it sounded_.

“I’ll go grab you a pair of trunks from the communal closet.” Lance said, backing away.

“Oh. Thanks.” Keith said. “Want me to come with you?”

“Only if you’re scared.” Lance said teasingly, but only because he knew that that’s what would keep Keith from coming with him, and he needed some goddamn time to collect his thoughts and not think about how he wanted to teach Keith how to kiss instead of swim.

_It isn’t what he wants._

He returned with some trunks for Keith and found him with his legs dangling over the edge and his torso dangling over the middle rail. The lighting from below sharpened his cheekbones and brightened his dark eyes to the point where they almost glowed. Lance’s heart sped up, and he threw the shorts on Keith’s head.

“What was that for?”

“I was just giving them to you. I can jump down for a little bit. Or you could use the cafeteria bathroom.” Lance said. Keith pulled himself up, yanking the shorts off his head.

“Thanks.”

Lance walked to the railing and watched the fish dart in and out of the circle of illumination that the castle basslights provided. The air smelled like sea, and so did Lance. The wet air stayed warm into the night, and mosquitoes and gnats buzzed around, filling the night with the sounds of insects.

He heard Keith in the hall behind him, so he turned. “Does the suit fit alright?”

“Yeah, it fits fine.” Keith said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

“Ok then, let’s jump on in.” Lance said, walking to the gap and jumping the ten or so feet, relief from the chilling air immediate.

“I’ll take the ladder.” Keith called down. Lance treaded water as Keith descended.

“Uhh, maybe I shouldn’t-” Keith began, two ladder rungs away from touching the sea.

“Oh, come on!” Lance said, grabbing his ankle. He didn’t even pull at all before Keith fell in the water on top of him.

After a few seconds of confusing and splashing in the water, Lance’s head breaks through the water and he gasps. Keith is holding onto him like a koala. With a few hard strokes, Lance grabs the lowest rung of the ladder and guides Keith’s hand towards it.

Keith is a gasping, sputtering mess.

“Woah, woah, calm down.”

“I- I’m fine. I’m fine. I’ve never been any more than waist deep in water before. This is fine. This is fine.”

“If you’re freaking out, you’re totally ok to leave.”

“No. I need to learn this.”

“It’s so weird that fearless, unkillable Keith is scared of a little water.”

“This is an entire ocean. Not a _little water_.” One of Keith’s wet hands is still firm around Lance’s bicep. “Oh no no no no.”

“Keith, calm down, let’s get out of the water.”

“I am perfectly calm.” Keith said. “Just surrounded by one of the things in the world that can kill me. And I have no clue how to swim. And I’m going to die. But still perfectly calm.”

“Keith, it’s ok-”

“It’s not ok! I’m not allowed to be afraid!”

“Pardon me?” Lance said. “You are in your rights to be afraid. You are in your rights to slap me across face for implying that you do this.”

“Shut up, blur smlitning.” Keith said, and Lance sighed almost imperceptibly with relief. Keith was easier to interact with when he was insulting him.

‘Easier to interact with’, of course, was code for ‘less of a painful urge to hold him and tell him that he’d fight the entire ocean if it made him feel less afraid.’

“What do I do?” Keith asked, and he was breathing slow enough that Lance figured it was ok to start teaching.

Lance was no stranger to panic attacks, so he felt confident in his opinion.

“Kick with your legs. Try and keep your body parallel.” Keith started to kick sloppily. “Yeah, ok, try to keep your legs straight, there you go.”

“Do you want to try without me?” Lance asked. They were in the open water now, one of his hands was on the castle for support.

“If you let go of me, Mochado, I will slice your throat in the time it takes for you to blink.” Keith growled.

“Ok, I think we’re good.” Lance said. “Flip over and lets just float for a while.”

“Lance?”

“What?”

“How do you float?”

Lance laughed. “Just flip over, spread your arms and legs out, and try and keep your legs up.”

Keith did so, keeping one of his hands firmly on Lance’s forearm.

“I don’t understand why you’re so afraid of the ocean.” Lance said.

“It can kill me.”

“So can I.”

“You wouldn’t, though. The ocean doesn’t care. We’re just bits of flotsam. It’d bash me against the rocks just as much as it keeps me floating here.”

“It’d do the same to me, though. We’re all just bits of flotsam to it, just like the earth would be a bit of flotsam in the sun, and the sun is nothing but a bit of flotsam in the galaxy- which is nothing but a bit of flotsam in the universe. I’m just as much to the ocean as you are.”

“You’re not like me.”

“That’s pretty obvious.” Lance sighed. “You know, we’re pretty close to where I was born.”

“Really?”

“Well, we’re in the caribbean. It’s the closest I’ve been in a long time.”

“You were born in Cuba, right?”

“Yeah. I moved to the U.S. when I was four. My Dad’s a chemist, he got hired by the government. I came back every two years for a month or so- but then GALRA put the RR policy into action, and Cuba cut trades, intellectual cooperation, you know.”

“Oh. A lot of countries did that when the RR was enforced though, right?”

“A lot of dictatorships.”

The Required Recruitment act had been put into action five years ago, which is what made it legal for GALRA agents to tear kids with powers away from their homes and families for as long as they wanted with no warrant, no reason. It was the climax of previous ‘free power’ hostile laws, and dictatorships- like Cuba- who were controlled by heroes cut ties with America.

“Can you see the big dipper?” Keith asked quietly.

“That one’s easy to spot-just at the horizon. Find Cassiopeia.”

“I don’t know that one.” Keith said.

“She’s right above us, see? That group right there?” Lance pulled his arm from the water to point. “Lyra and Draco are out, too.”

“Where?”

“Yeah, ok, let’s go up on the patio, I can't keep pointing while floating like this.” Lance turned over and waited to make sure Keith didn’t drown while doing the same. Lance pointed out constellations for the next hour, maybe two. The stars were brighter once the hallway light went out- but the lights at the bottom of the castle stayed on.

“We could see the milky way if we were out in the open ocean.” Lance said, sleepiness clouding his words.

“This is fine.”

“Don’t you wanna see it?”

“Lance,” Keith began, his words clear and low. “Right now I don’t want to see anything but you.”

“Mhm.” Lance murmured, too sleepy to provide an argument.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Go to sleep then.”

“M’kay.”

*****

Allura set off the alarms.

She had been woken by Coran a few minutes earlier- just long enough to pull on a uniform and shoes, pull her hair back- the briefing of the situation was thirty seconds, at most, before she made one of the decisions she was sadly used to making, the kind that decides the life or death of many in a split second.

“Get my Paladins down here, stat.” She said.

“Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, you’re needed in the briefing room.” Coran said beside her, and there was the weird second of disorientation- the gap between his voice and the voice on the intercom.

Shiro was the first one to arrive, always. His uniform impeccable and a bit of sweat on his forehead. He was handsome.

Pidge was second, her short peanut colored hair ratty and her glasses askew.

Hunk was next, still in pajamas and looking generally disgruntled.

Keith and Lance scrambled in last, both in swimwear, looking tired. They smelled of seawater.

 _Oh dear_ , she thought. _This’ll be hard._

 _Later. The civilians first._ Her father’s voice said.

“Why are none of you but Shiro in uniform? You had more than enough time to change.” Her jaw tightened. “It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that a GALRA experiment is on a rampage in one of our settlements. The two heroes protecting it have been taking out, as well as the task force sent to alleviate them. This is what your job description is. You’re going to get ready, and this is team Voltron’s test run. Time to prove yourselves as my paladins.”

“But we haven’t been training using our powers yet-” Lance protested.

“I am aware of what you are capable of. You are one of the most powerful heroes in ALTEA, Lance. Don’t let me down. Please.”

Lance nodded, his posture hunched in around the scar on his chest.

Keith had the same scar, but he wore it, like he wore every other one, with a certain sense of pride and acceptance. It was one of the things she found off about that boy- no kid his age should have that many scars, carrying them like a war hero.

“What are you standing here for? Get in uniform! Be back in five minutes or I add two hours to your training regimen!”

All of them but Shiro scrambled, and Pidge slid to a stop at the door to give a snappish salute, then ran out the hall behind her teammates. After two seconds she was seen flash by the other way- remembering the girl’s rooms were in the opposite direction.

“Shiro, can you look at the picture captured of this thing? You were in the experimental facility, and I know it’s a lot to ask, but maybe you know what- or who- it is?”

“Of course, princess.” He said, walking around the table to look at the tablet that she had in front of her. He pushed the half of a messy ponytail that fell over her shoulder away so ot lay on the other side. His metal hand rested on her back as he used the human one to zoom in on the picture. The sentiment to the touch was lost in the heavy, choking chill that accompanied the quintessence in hand- it was so separated from the rooted and confident quintessence that was in his heart that it made her feel nauseous.

His hand stiffened on her back- it was so odd that it could move like a man’s, feel like real flesh.

“What is it?”

“I met that guy in the area- the colosseum project, I think they called it. He was the best- until I beat him.”

“That means you can beat him? If you’ve done it before?”

“I don’t know- he seems different here- is this from a video clip?”

“Yes, just here-” she navigated the tablet with a few short taps, and a twelve second long clip played- the thing using it’s mace-like weapon against the back up group.

“He wasn’t that big before.”

“How did you beat him before?”

Shiro backed away from her, his shoulders knotted like a frightened animal. “I- I can’t remember.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ve got faith in you.”

“You shouldn’t-”

“Here, General!” Lance said, out of breath.

“Me too!” Hunk said, anxiety thick in his tone.

“Reporting for duty!” Pidge squeaked.

“Let’s get going.” Keith said, in the back.

“Alright, Paladins, Let’s get going.”

 

*****

“My powers are the strongest in recorded history.” Allura said. “Spacial manipulation. This doorway right here leads to anywhere in the world as long as I’m touching it. Pidge and Hunk, there’s a two story building, the only one in the town. Set up base on the second floor as soon as possible. Visual is imperative. Keith, Lance and Shiro, take that thing out before it harms the Erusians.

“My father’s lions had a technique that they would use in battle- pooling their quintessence. It was easier for them simply on the grounds that they were all balmeran. I believe you can do this too, with practice. It will make you stronger as a team, it will open up your hearts and minds to the others. This happens in the heat of battle. Do not panic if it does.”

“Princess- I’m sorry, General- I thought time was of the essence.” Keith said tersely.

“Of course, _Red_. Just be warned, the first time going through the wormhole causes nausea if you’re not used to it. Take two seconds until you’re not dizzy.”

“Princess, Keith can hack it. I’m sure.” Shiro intergected.

“Voltron’s first mission under the alliance-” Allura put her hand on the metal doorway “- is underway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I love fluff so ya got some  
> EDIT THE ART IS A LINK NOW DO NOT BE ALARMED IM JUST SHIT AT CODING GOD HELP ME 
> 
> ILL FIGURE IT OUT SOON
> 
> FINAL EDIT IT WORKS NOW ITS BEEN A COUPLE MONTHS BUT HEY I GOT IT PRAISE ME
> 
> The art is by yours truly, so don't be a dick and repost it.
> 
> Im serious.
> 
> Im gonna be inlondon for a while so the next chapter mght be late srrryyyyy


	12. Causation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith dodged a hit from the giant, rolling in the dust and sand in a smooth motion that Lance figures he must’ve practiced. Even though he knew, with a certainty that Keith was the most capable amongst their team to be going toe to toe with the monster, there was a lagging in his stance that wasn’t there before, and it took a second rather than half of one for him to stand and ground himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing action. This one + the next one are like, virtually 90% action and? Why?
> 
> So have fun with it.
> 
> As always with the action chapters, there is violence, blood, ect. Shiro has flahbacks and Lance has a panic attack.
> 
> Plus this is offically a novel-length fanfic! Wut wut!

Let’s do this.” Lance said weakly.

“Lance, you just finished throwing up, give it a sec.” Shiro said. “He’s stopped destroying buildings, and we should wait until Pidge and Hunk give us the signal.”

Lance stood up shakily, and Shiro helped him. Keith was still sitting, although he hadn’t thrown up. Lance looked sickly and Keith was almost green. He shooed away Shiro’s hand when it was offered.

“I’m fine. This is better than swimming, in any case.”

“Ok, the base is set up, you should be good to go as soon as we resolve some... gastrointestinal issues.” Pidge said.

“Great job, Pidge.” Shiro said. “And tell Hunk these mics are great- I almost can’t feel it.”

“Well, we had to be doing _something_ while you guys were doing your super special training.”

“Ok, I’m up.” Keith said, lifting himself like his bones were filled with lead. “Lance, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, ready to go.”

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Shiro began. “Keith and I will be up close while Lance covers us from the tops of one of these structures. The enemy is larger, so Keith should be taking it from the front while I attack from the back- Lance, try and keep it distracted so Keith takes as little damage as possible. Are we ready, team?”

“Hunk’s all better, so we’re good to go.” Pidge said.

“Lance you got my back?” Keith asked, like tradition.

“Of course.” Lance said, raising his fist for the bump.

After that was done, they broke, and Keith stayed by Shiro’s side while Lance ran up the ladder of one of the iron skeletons of a building. There were ashes on what used to be the floor of it, still smouldering.

“Oi big guy!” Keith called tauntingly. The monstrous man turned from the house it was kicking in to face Keith. As Shiro passed by, he was reminded very strongly of the painting of David and Goliath that he saw in a museum, back before his parents died- even before they took in Keith. The motif was the same, the small boy standing defiantly before a man ten times his height.

“How tall is this guy?!” Pidge exclaimed, which was exactly what Shiro had been thinking. “Seeing him next to Keith, it’s sort of disconcerting.”

“Just make sure Allura stays updated.” Shiro said.

“Sure thing, Shiro.”

It’s during this brief exchange when the beast first decides to strike. It’s already in motion when Shiro became alert. There’s not enough time for him to even call out, but Keith had been paying attention. He took a step to the side, barely a foot or two, but it was enough that the mace’s power is fully diffused in the ground.

Shiro is attacking- swift attacks from behind, he and Keith circling it to make sure that they sustained as little damage as possible.

“Shiro, could you get a tissue sample for me?” Pidge asked. “I wanna figure out what caused this transformation- even illegal steroids can’t make someone grow twice their size.”

“What exactly does a tissue sample imply?”

“Just about anything. Some skin or whatnot.”

“I’ll try-” and then the monster turned around, too quick and unexpected for Keith or Shiro. Shiro gets hit in the side, and he can hear his ribs make a worrying crack.

“Shiro!” Keith shouted. But his voice was far away and indistinct.

And then the light turned purple.

*****

Shiro was awake.

At least from what Keith could see. His eyes were open, his breath irregular. At least he wasn’t unconscious.

“Lance, I’m gonna need you to keep this big guy distracted while I get Shiro to safety.” Keith said. “Actually, it would be kind of nice if you had been covering for us _before_ this happened-”

“I can’t.” Lance said, the first time he had said a word since they had split, which was uncharacteristic of him.

“Lance, come on, I know you-”

“No, Keith, I can’t do it. It’ll hurt you-”

“What are you talking about, I’m nowhere near it-” instead of Lance cutting him off this time, though, it was the monster, swinging it’s mace, “and even if I were, you’ve made a million shots harder than this!”

“What is _that_?” Pidge asked.

Keith looked up to see the beast swinging it’s mace around, and the ball on the top began to glow the same bright purple as Shiro’s hand. The air started to buzz as the ball removed itself from the handle, spinning above it, full of deadly potential.

“Pidge, Hunk, get out of there _now_!” Keith shouted.

The ball released, straight to the building that Pidge and Hunk had set up base in.

As the ball caused more wreckage, Keith was preoccupied with fending off the stick which still, of course, managed to be a deadly weapon.

He threw a handful of sand in its face before dashing to Shiro’s side.

“No wonder the other groups had trouble with this,” he said. “Either I have to worry about the stick or the ball, and if I focus on one, the other’ll come and attack.”

“I remember how I beat it.” Shiro said.

“Tell me!”

“I had a sword...”

Keith grabbed a piece of rebar a yard long.

“So do I. Tell me what to do.”

“There’s a space of maybe ten seconds when the ball is back on the handle, charging. That’s when you’ve gotta attack.”

“Ok.” Keith’s hands tightened on the rebar, a few flakes of rust falling to the ground where his grip had rubbed them off. “Let’s go.”

*****

Lance watched helplessly as Keith stepped away from Shiro, the iron bar in his hands.

Maybe his panic was irrational.

He could feel the potential for lightning swirling around in the core of his body. It was possible to shoot it he knew, but as he extended his arm-

There, right at the center of his sternum, even the potential was enough to make it twinge. For some reason, he knew. He knew that if he fired a bolt, it would hurt, and wouldn’t just hurt him.

“Lance, listen to me.” Hunk said. “Keith is a good fighter. But you need to cover him. That’s how you’ve managed to do so much, how you stopped that robbery, how you rescued Shiro.”

He knew that. Rationally, he knew that. He wanted to help, he needed to make sure Keith walked out of this alive.

He felt the need to document everything he saw from his perch up in the metal skeleton of the building, although he still wasn’t quite sure if it was a skeleton because it hadn’t been finished or because it had just recently been destroyed.

Keith dodged a hit from the giant, rolling in the dust and sand in a smooth motion that Lance figures he must’ve practiced. Even though he knew, with a certainty that Keith was the most capable amongst their team to be going toe to toe with the monster, there was a lagging in his stance that wasn’t there before, and it took a second rather than half of one for him to stand and ground himself again.

Lance would have to ask Allura where they were, with so much dust and sand saturating the air, following the contour of where Lance nervously licked his lips.

Keith yelled something at the giant, and Lance was too stimulated by the environment, the dust in his mouth, the aching in his chest- too stimulated to understand it.

The giant contemplated him for a moment, a small one, before turning to walk- a humongous, lumbering act on account of its proportions- to where Shiro lay on the ground.

“Get back here, you bastard!” Keith yelled, on the periphery of Lance’s mind.

The beast spared Keith a glance, a sharp difference from the full raging attention that he had warranted sparse seconds ago. Keith held his metal rod with two hands, directly in front of him. The ball hit Keith from the side.

There’s a moment- it might be because Keith falls or because the wind picked up- where the dust makes a cloud, a curtain, thick and terrible.

“Fuck.”Keith breathed into the otherwise silent line. The sound of his voice, clear and harsh and full of hurt is enough to bring the world crashing down around Lance. “My legs are broken- both of them.”

“It’s going to be ok, Keith.” Pidge said. “We’re calling for backup now. There’s a but of interference from a dust storm nearby, but we can work around it."

“One hell of a first mission this is, huh?”

*****

Shiro wasn’t sure what was real.

He was in the arena. It was a memory, it had to be. The gladiator- that was what they had called it, he remembered now.

It had to be a memory. But he felt the pain in his arm, the bite of a long scarred over wound, the weight of the sword in his clammy palm- a palm that was still human.

The gladiator grabbed him, by the collar, but he felt like there was pressure on his back and on his ribs.

The gladiator drew up to ten times its height. The purple lighting gave way to a background of dust colored clouds.

“I thought you were on our side.” It shook him. “I thought Haggar had you under her little finger.”

“I’m nobody's slave.” Shiro spat, but even as the words left his mouth he knew they weren’t true.

“How about I go and take that little mutt all on my own, then?”

“Do you refer to my brother?”

“He seems pretty fragile. Maybe my hand will slip while I’m carrying him and we won’t need to worry about him at all. That’ll be far more practical then the reconversion.”

“He’d kill you before you get your hands within two feet.”

“Oh,” the gladiator said, and the dust clouds blurred behind him as they turned. Shiro could see Keith in the ruins of one of the buildings, one of his legs twisted all wrong. “We’ll see about that.”

*****

“I’ll be the one.” Shiro said, continuing the one sided conversation he’d been having.

“He’s having a flashback.” Pidge said, logically. “I’m assuming the similarity of the situation to that of a time when he was in GALRA custody prompted it. We need to get him out of there.”

“On it.” Keith said.

“Your legs alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Pidge watched as he swung his legs around in front of him, grabbing the more twisted one by the ankle and with a jerk, setting it. The other one is probably just a fracture.

“That is sickening.” Hunk said out of the mic. Pidge swallowed back the crackers that she had grabbed hastily as a breakfast.

“No kidding.”

“Better than it healing wrong.” Keith said, shifting to his knees.

She glanced to where Lance was- on the opposite side of the small square.

 _Roughly two_ _hundred_ _people in each settlement_.

Her mind provided for her, to justify the small distance.

He was standing on the wiry idea of a building, his fuzzy silhouette barely visible through clouds of dust.

 _Lance, damn it, if you’re just waiting for a dramatic moment I swear to god_ , she thought.

The last time he had spoken, though, panic was such a heavy overtone in his voice that even Pidge could hear it.

“Shiro, talk to me, where are you?” Hunk said. “Tell me where you are.”

“I- I’m in the colosseum.”

“Who am I?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Where are you?”

“In the desert.”

“Right. That’s right. Who am I?”

“Kei- no. Hunk.”

“That’s right.” Pidge glances over just in time to see Hunk’s face break into a relieved smile. “Who is your boss?”

“Haggar.”

“Come on, Shiro.”

“Haggar has her hands on my soul.” Shiro said hauntingly.

“Damn it, Keith, can’t you just get him out of there?” Pidge snapped.

“I can barely stand, give me a minute. What happened to calling for backup?”

“I’m working on it!”

“I’m back. I’m back.” Shiro said. “Keith, get away. Get away get away. Gyahh!”

“Shiro, stay with us. Who’s your leader?”

“I shouldn’t say. She’s in my head.”

Pidge watched as Keith shifted from his knees to his feet, leveling the bit of iron rebar.

“Keith, listen to me, you need to go.”

“Not until he’s let you go.” Keith growled.

With a shout, Keith lunged forward, and plunged the bar into the back. Pidge winced and looked away when dark blood sprayed around the metal.

The giant turned, dropping Shiro. A grunt escaped him.

“Get Keith away!” Shiro shouted. “Get him out of there!”

“We need to kill this thing first.” Keith said.

The giant swung its mace, and the ball detached. The same as every other time this happened, Pidge felt a bit of panic- but the ball went after Keith. The monster was barely aware of the people attacking it, much less the whole townscape.

“Lance, attack it.” Hunk said. “If you hit the rod, it’ll charge it- you’ll be sending the shock directly into the heart, that’ll cause more tissue damage, making its death inevitable.”

“It’ll die anyway. Let’s just leave.”

“Lance, take the shot. If you don’t, Keith will die.”

The ball missed Keith by an impossibly small amount, what could be inches or millimeters and she was too far away to tell.

“Lance,”

“Lance-”

“Lance,”

“Lance!” Keith shouted.

The dust parted like the red sea. It was a straight line, from Pidge at point A, Lance at point C, and Keith directly in the the middle. Pidge’s brain struggled to understand the science behind it, the reason it would do that- and then a bolt of bright blue lightning, brighter than the desert sun, traveled straight down the line, from Lance’s outstretched hand down the rod. The comms filled with static, and every hair on Pidge's body lifted.

The crack that accompanies it is louder than life itself.

“Keith?” Lance said, his voice soft compared to the ringing in her ears. Or maybe it wasn’t the ringing, it was the fact that their comms were dead, and he was calling it from across the distance.

“That hurt like _hell_ ,” Keith spat. It was the first time since they were kids that Pidge managed to catch the rounded vowel- his accent broke through so that ‘hell’ sounded like ‘hey-ahl’

“Did you get hit?” Hunk called.

“It just felt like someone punched me in the chest. Hard.” Pidge shut the computer they were operating from- it wasn’t her own. She dropped it in Hunk’s lap before clambering down the side of the half-destroyed building like it was a jungle gym. The dust was falling back in, not swift and immediate like it’s retreat, but wisps drifting across the divide, slowly obscuring the sharp edge.

“Can you stand?” She asked when she got to his side, he was sitting flat on his ass, holding the spot on his chest where the scar he shared with Lance would be.

“I told you.” Lance said. “Had I shot before the rod was in it, you would’ve been hurt and it wouldn’t be dead and you’d be in no condition to fight.”

“How did you know it would do that?” Keith asked.

“Instinct.” Lance said quietly. He was approaching them slowly, self-aware.

“Instinct is a lot to stake a life on.” Shiro said tersely. He was standing with the help of Hunk, who had their equipment bag on one shoulder and Shiro’s metal arm on the other.

“My instinct was correct.” Lance said. “And you should be glad it was, otherwise, he’d be dead.”

“We need to move to the pickup point.” Hunk said. “We can talk about this later.”

“Why did the dust part like that?” Keith asked.

“See how the dust is reddish?” Hunk said. “There’s probably iron particles in it, which are positively charged. When Lance selected the path, the air around it also gained a positive charge, separating it.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Pidge said. “This dust storm is only gonna get worse.”

“Lance, no chance you can charge the air around us again?” Hunk asked.

“It’ll hurt Keith worse.” Lance said.

“Fun.”

*****

“Well, it’s obvious that you’re never going on another mission until you’ve completed standard training.” Allura said. “This was a fiasco.”

“We beat it, didn’t we? It was a success.”

“You see a success, I see a mission with amateur heroes, two of which had mental breakdowns during the mission, one of whom was the leader. I see four broken bones, I see broken equipment, I see gross insubordination and I see a settlement in africa that will take five months at the least to repair.”

“General-”

“I need to talk to Shiro. The rest of you, go clean up. Your training hours are double for the next month. Pidge and Hunk, could you fix that equipment?”

“General, we need to talk about what happened with Keith and Lance-” Pidge began.

“I’ll brief Shiro, then I’ll talk to you.”

“Whatever happened with Haggar connected them, we need to-”

“Holt you are dismissed.” Allura said sharply. Pidge’s entire body prickled, her fists clenched.

“ _Fine_.” She spat. “But when Lance and Keith can’t operate as a team because of this when you need them- when you _really need them_ , it’s your own damn fault.”

“Katie,” Shiro said, using the same low tone he used when he was disappointed with Keith.

She turned angrily, stalking out the door.

“We do need to discuss their connection, though.” Shiro said after the room was clear.

“No doubt. It almost got you all killed back there. Not to mention their relationship may be drifting to a more romantic direction, which in my professional opinion, could be a weak link in your team.”

“I’m aware.” Shiro said sadly.

“How do we prevent it from escalating?”

“We should separate them. Let them interact when they’re training, but only then. Hopefully this weakens the connection, and it should keep them from having a romantic relationship.”

“One of the things I found so striking was Keith’s loyalty to Lance- it’s part of the reason I chose you, all together, as my task force, instead of heroes I’ve worked with for years. Maybe keeping them apart will hurt your team. It’ll hurt them.”

“I’m Keith’s older brother. I know what’s best for him.”

“Ok.” Allura said. “I’ll do the rest of the briefings later. Go to the infirmary and get your ribs done.”

“Will do, princess.”

*****

“Are you alright?” Lance asked.

“For the hundredth time, I’m fine.” Keith said. “I’ve been through worse, you know it.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance said softly,

“Don’t be.” Keith said. “I should’ve been able to do that on my own.”

“So do you know what happened? Why it happened?” Hunk asked.

Keith and Lance looked at eachother, then both shook their heads.

“Lemme see.” Hunk said.

Lance pulled his shirt over his head. His dark skin was virtually unmarked, but when he uncurled, his shoulders back in the confident pose of one who was shoving their fears in a closet, the mark on his chest was all anyone could look at. When he had first woken up, it had been light and almost indistinguishable from the rest of his skin, but now it was dark, purple and blue.

“It’s a lichtenburg fractal.” Hunk mused softly. “That should be no surprise, considering the nature of the injury. It spirals, which is surprising. Usually lightning scars follow the bolt, a directional line with outgoing fractals, but this is centralized at one point, as if there was a preexisting charge that flashed suddenly, like how they make fractal art in glass or wood. Keith, can I see yours?”

Keith pulled off his shirt too, and his skin was significantly more marked than Lance’s. There’s still bandages ranging up and down his arms- Hunk’s never seen him without them. There’s scars all over his chest, but just as with Lance, the dark purple one in the center takes dominance. At first glance, they’d be exactly the same, the same spiraling arms, the same tone. It’s only with close inspection that Hunk discovers that the tiny threads are different.

“They’re only barely different.” He said. “It’s not possible.”

“It has to be.” Keith said, pulling back. “It is.”

“Well, let’s get cleaned up, and we can figure more out over a bowl of the goo this place calls food.”

*****

Lance, despite his tendency in regards to most matters waxing egotistical, never expected an ounce of praise for being a superhero.

Well, not immediately, of course.

He expected recognition after several months, if not years of doing work. Then, eventually the same sort of respect and adoration that was given to Moon Dancer or the like. The politically charged environment prevented swift recognition or thanks. He wasn’t expecting Jordan to come to him during one of their study sessions and ask ‘did you hear what Blue Lightning did the other day?’ although it wouldn't've been unwelcome.

So he was totally surprised when he and Keith and Hunk and Pidge all walked into the dining room to a large swelling cheer.

“There are so many _people_.” Pidge remarked. There were- in the cafeteria alone, there were more people than lived accumulatively in the castle. They were all children, younger than Lance, maybe thirteen at the oldest and seven at the youngest. Older children sat in the back tables. They cheered loudly and grasped at shirts and faces when Lance squatted to greet them. A particular young boy attached himself to Keith and wouldn’t let go even after he had separated himself from the rest of the group. Pidge retreated back to a doorway.

“Where are you guys from?” Lance asked the girl who was poking his arm expectantly.

“Y’all are from Eris, right? The little town we saved?” Keith called. Lance held back a laugh. Keith had said ‘y’all’.

The girl said something in a language Lance couldn’t understand.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Lance asked.

“Tu parlé français Bleu Éclair?” The girl said, but it wasn’t the soft parisian french that Lance had heard in movies, but a lower, more rounded sound. Like if parisian was cursive, this was bubble letters.

“No.” Lance said. “Sorry.”

The girl pouted.

“Do any of you speak french?” Lance asked in the direction of Keith and Hunk.

“Shiro speaks it passibly.” Keith said back.

“I speak English.” One of the older boys in the back said. “Most of us speak french, some of us speak swahili, english, bambara. We are from all over africa. It is my understanding that there are ten settlements on the continent, but I was still moved halfway across it. Do you have an explanation for as to why?”

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to talk to Allura- sorry, the General- about that.” Pidge said.

“I’ve tried.”

“Well there isn’t anything I can do to help.” She snapped.

“Well, at the least, thank you.”

“Look, I came here for food, not gratitude.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, let’s get some food.” Lance said, standing. A small girl kept a tight grip around his waist as he went. Lance realized how touch starved he’d been, and how much the little girl’s arms felt like Carmen’s.

“This is fun, right?” Ezra asked, walking past Lance. “It’s always fun when we relocate towns or rebuild, cause the castle is so much more lively.

“This happens often?” Keith asked, giving the boy on his lap a hesitant pat on the head.

“Mostly in the GALRA controlled third world countries- at this point they’re even more influential than the rest of the U.S. government combined.” A child jumped on his back. “They’ve been soldiers in a war that drafts them at their birth.” His fist tightened on the table. “There’s not much we can do. But we try.” He grabbed the little boy’s wrist and flipped him over his shoulder onto his lap. The boy’s heel clattered on the table. “They’re sweethearts.”

“Hey, Hunk, I bet I can fit more of these biscuit things in my mouth at once.” Keith challenged

“Do you know who you’re talking to?”

Lance smiled, melancholy, before peeling the girl off his wait.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom. Au toiletés. Oui?”

“Bye-bye!”

Lance patted the girl’s short dark hair before leaving the noisy cafeteria.

He walked the halls for a while before settling in the map room, which was almost always empty, and it was now, a single spot of quiet.

Adjacent to the briefing room, the map room was large, but the space wasn’t open. Some of the maps were canvas, some were paper, one was world map, a painting on the wall that was covered in stains and smudges. Lance sat on a box in front of it, looking at the handprint of a child- a smudgy oily residue that he recognized from living with little siblings that implicated a messy eater of McDonald's fries- that was placed directly left of Mexico City.

“Lance, my boy, what’re you doing here?” A voice said, startling him.

“Oh, Coran.” He said.

“Indeed.” Coran said. “You didn’t strike me as the type of person who likes to sit alone in a room full of maps.”

“Yeah.”

“Would you mind... how do you young people say it... clueing me in on the psychological reason you would rather be sitting here alone instead of living it up with the refugees?”

“I never really realized how far away things are.”

“Is that so?”

“I used to visit Cuba. Every two years. My mom would give me a sleeping pill on the plane, the kind that knocked you out flat. I would wake up, and we’d be at the other airport. It didn’t- it didn’t seem like it took any longer than driving upstate to visit my siblings at the uni. I always felt like if I wanted, I could just walk home. Catch a bus. It didn’t register-” he waved at the map. “It didn’t register how far away we really were.”

“Allura often says that we only see space in our heads.” Coran ruffled his hair amiably. “I’ll leave you alone, but when the party cools down, you need to get some food, having a mission and then doing nothing to cool down is a recipe for stress.”

“Thanks, Coran, I’ll keep that in mind.” Lance said.

“Oh, that little redhead looks like she’s fixing to bother Allura, I better dissuade that.”

Lance glanced up for half a second to see a small, pale girl with blade straight hair that reached her mid back.

Coran left, and the silence in the room buzzed like the inside of Lance’s head. His vision shifted to a point on the wall where messy handwriting declared Allura’s name. Both of the L’s were capitalized, but the u, r, and a were all lowercase. The little girl’s stark white skin was stuck in his mind for some reason.

He bolted up, running to the door. “Coran!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't finish the next chapter this week (im in london lol it totally messed up my writing schedule) so to get back into it the next update will just be files so I can bet back on top and ensure that i don't slow down or anything.


	13. Fluorescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t kill Lance- it would be too hard to explain to Keith. He was in a pretty stable condition, which he knew Keith would’ve noted. And what if the infiltrators were a third party? Shiro would have no way out, and the blood of a valued member of the alliance on his hands.
> 
> So he sat in the dark, keeping a gentle hand on Lance’s wrist to trace the pulse. He found comfort in the dark- there were no shadows in the GALRA base. There was always light, be it the bright white light of their rooms, or the violet light of the lab, or the harsh floodlights in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts at literally twelve am euro centric time* yeet.
> 
> I know i SAID that this would be just files, but i got the next chapter finished so I'm back on schedule.
> 
> I still hate writning action. I mean, i doubt any of you BELEIVE me at this point, but its true.

Keith _felt_ Lance use his power. There was no other way to describe it. It was a sharp jab to his solar plexus.

He bolted to his feet. “Lance is in trouble.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Pidge said through her food. “We’re back at the Castle, what could be going on?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said. “But I’m going to find him.”

Two seconds later, as Keith was dashing down the hall, the alarms lit up. He wanted to sit down and cover his ears, he wanted to curl up in a corner and wait until someone else dealt with it.

_Why couldn’t they catch a break?_

He turned around a corner sharply, not really sure exactly where he was going. He heard a voice over the speakers that he didn’t recognize, telling all cadets and refugees to _stay put, please, let the superior officers take care of this._

He thought, briefly, about the fact that he was a cadet, and that he could get reprimanded for doing what he was doing. That train of thought was eliminated when an explosion vibrated in his feet.

_Think of a plan, Keith, come on, you don’t want to get lost in some part of the castle while the fight goes down._

Find Allura and Shiro. Would they still be in the briefing room or would they have gone to the infirmary? In a split second, he opted for the briefing room. His sneakers rubbed wrong on the ball of his feet, the dried blood chafing the skin. It was gradual enough that it would never amount to anything, but Keith was still pissed that the shoes hadn’t gotten washed immediately with the rest of his clothes.

“Keith?” Allura asked when he dashed into the room. Shiro wasn’t there.

“What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’m still trying to figure out, there’s a sty in the energy flow, and I can’t access the generator room. You should go back and leave this to your superior officers. As you’ve shown today-”

“Lance is in there.” Keith snapped.

“He is? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Princess?” Shiro asked, coming into the room. His shirt was off, and a compact was over his ribs, and maybe it was the light, but it looked like it was glowing.

There were too many scars.

“Shiro,” Allura sighed. “Things are gonna be fine, just let me handle this?”

“Is Lance okay?” Hunk said behind Shiro.

“You’re all here?” Allura asked, exasperated. She was under a lot of stress as it was, Keith figured, and they weren’t exactly helping.

“Yes!” Pidge peeped up in the back.

Allura pulled up like she was about to talk, and then the lights and alarm shut off with a loud, deep _klunk_.

It was pitch black and deadly silent when Allura called out Maeve’s name, and the woman opened the door, her pinprick light skin casting all of them in a soft, dim blue glow.

“This is bad.” Maeve stated immediately. “All of the doors are electric, except this one and the one to the ballroom. Everyone else is trapped inside, and even if they weren’t the intercom system is down, and none of our telepaths are free.”

“So, it’s just you, me, the paladins and Coran?”

“Where’s Coran?” Maeve asked, looking around.

“I’m not sure, but he said he saw Lance and went out to talk to him-”

“They must he together.” Keith stated for her. “Which means they’re both in danger.”

*****

Hunk had to break down the door. The plan had been to get Nympha to unlock it- one of the telekinetic’s unique and refined skills, but she was nowhere to be found. And, as time was of the essence, always, Hunk ended up barreling at the door at full force. It took two tries and plenty of eventual bruising on his part, but the door managed to creak open enough for them to pull it off.

“Coran? What happened?” Allura asked immediately.

Coran was standing next to a still form in a dark corner, but came into Maeve’s light. He looked unharmed.

“The girl blew up the generator.” He said. “Lance noticed in time to shield me, but-”

“Is he ok? What girl?” Shiro asked.

“The girl’s gone- I think she was one of those experiments that the Blade has been feeding us info about. And Lance- he’s alive, but unresponsive.”

“What’s the point of being the one who can regenerate if you’re never the one who gets injured?” Hunk heard Keith mutter when he ran to Lance’s side. “Lance, come on.” There was the sort of crack in his voice that Hunk knew he only let in around Lance, mostly just when he was worried.

“General, what’s the game plan?” Shiro asked.

“Well, we need energy back, obviously. Then we need to find out who caused this-”

“It was an infiltrator.” Pidge said. “And whoever it was, they’re still here.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I wouldn’t’ve said it if I wasn’t sure.” Pidge snapped. “They obviously know out location, so why not just bomb us or something-other than the implications of american bombers over the Caribbean, which is a legitimate concern- but my point is they want something in here, possibly information. Or, and this is the probability, Keith.”

“Why me?” Keith asked. He was still kneeling next to Lance.

Pidge shot him an indignant look. “I don’t think I have the time to justify answering that. My point is, we need to stop them before they can get what they want.”

“Good points, Pidge.” Coran said. “I’ll take Hunk and we’ll get a new generator-this one is obviously kapoot. That way, we’ll regain the advantage.”

“I’m gonna run and grab the new comm systems from my room- wireless and battery powered, communication.”

“Someone needs to go and calm down the refugees and screen them for infiltrators- I’ll do that with Shiro.” Allura said.

“I’ll stay with Lance.” Keith stated like there was nothing else that made sense.

“No.” Shiro said, harsh and quick and without consideration. “I’ll do that. Keith, you go with the General.”

Keith visibly recoils, and Hunk can imagine why- he isn’t the best with people.

“I’m not sure that's the best idea-” he begins, but Shiro cuts him off, saying his name in the low tone that made shivers run down Hunk’s spine even when it wasn’t directed at him.

“What do I do?” Maeve asked.

“Go with Pidge.” Allura said. “She’s obviously not the most familiar with the castle, and there’s no way she’ll be able to make it in the dark.”

“Roger that, General.” Maeve said, taking Pidge’s hand and leading her into the hallway, leaving them in darkness.

“Keith, come on,” Allura said.

“But-” Keith began, then sighed, joining her.

“Hunk, come on.” Coran said.

“Are you sure we can make it in the dark?” Hunk asked nervously.

“No need to worry! My great grandfather built this castle. I know it in and out, better than the back of my hand.”

“Is Lance gonna be ok?” Keith asked from the doorway.

“I’ll take good care of him.” Shiro reassured.

“Let’s go, Coran.” Hunk said.

*****

Shiro should kill Lance.

That was the logical conclusion, of course. Kill him, grab Keith and catch a ride to Haggar with the GALRA soldiers here.

If they even were GALRA. That was the logical conclusion. He was ignoring a lot of those, it seemed.

He wouldn’t kill Lance- it would be too hard to explain to Keith. He was in a pretty stable condition, which he knew Keith would’ve noted. And what if the infiltrators were a third party? Shiro would have no way out, and the blood of a valued member of the alliance on his hands.

So he sat in the dark, keeping a gentle hand on Lance’s wrist to trace the pulse. He found comfort in the dark- there were no shadows in the GALRA base. There was always light, be it the bright white light of their rooms, or the violet light of the lab, or the harsh floodlights in the arena.

*****

Pidge didn’t particularly _like_ Maeve, which made the walk a very awkward one. She was holding onto the hem of her uniform shirt like a little kid holding onto their mother at the store. Every once in awhile, Maeve would stick her hand out to make sure they were going around a corner and not into a wall.

“Which number is your room again?” Maeve asked.

Pidge had to swallow back the spit that had been building up in her mouth in the silence before replying “Pardon?”

“Room number.”

“Ah, yeah, number twenty seven.”

“Will the door be locked?”

“Nah nah, I left it open this morning.” She muttered. They weren’t supposed leave the doors open, people might steal their possessions-like they hadn’t already. Her laptop was practically all she had to call her own, and they still wouldn’t let her have it.

She could practically hear Maeve purse he lips-it was an action she did a lot- but she didn’t say anything. Life and death situations called for disregard of minor rules.

They got to her room, and Pidge scrambled to reach onto her bed for the comm systems. She was a worse engineer than Hunk- far worse. She had them plugged in to a radio tuner that Hunk had made to encrypt the channel. With a quick test, she deemed them ready enough, and gathered them in her arms.

“Don’t you have a roommate?” Maeve asked.

“No. I don’t have... a cadet class or anything, cause of Voltron, so I mean-” she shrugged. “‘I’m an exception.”

“And you don’t have powers, either.”

“Nah, total normie here.” She kicked a pair of uniform cargos under the bed. “I’m gonna get these to the General and Keith first, so that she can keep an eye on everything.”

“Yeah, alright.” Maeve said.

“Are you angry? You seem angry.”

“Why wouldn’t I be angry? My team, some of the only people I trust, who would be perfectly suited to this are locked up somewhere, and the people doing the job instead are some green kids.”

“Yeah, it was a stupid question.” Pidge muttered.

“What’s the situation?” Maeve asked when they got to the cafeteria. Allura and Keith were sitting outside of the locked doors.

“We’ve calmed them down and explained what was going on.” Allura said. “We can’t find any infiltrators- everyone in that room is vouched for by at least three other people.”

“And no one's tried to get at Keith?” Pidge asked, looking to where her friend sat on the floor, chewing worriedly on his necklace.

“No. And the information is all in the main system of the castle, they’d have to bring the power back on in order extract any.”

“This makes no sense. Why are they taking so long? What else could they- shit.”

“What?”

“It’s Shiro. They’re trying to get Shiro. They want the tech back.”

“We’ve gotta get back to him.” Keith said.

“Maeve, you stay here.” Allura said.

“But- why? I’m far more experienced than them-”

“It’s their teammate. It’s their responsibility. And, as soon as the power gets turned back on, I can trust you take control of the situation.”

Maeve pulled herself up like she was going to argue, but settled back. “Yes, General.”

*****

It was _wrong_ when the lights came back on.

Almost every hero in ALTEA had a conduit for their power. Allura’s was the castle itself. Her link with it was just as strong as her link with the Balmeran heart itself. She felt sick when the lights wavered back on, and she looked to Pidge and Keith to see if they felt it too, but they didn’t. Of course not. Their link was just as strong as any other normal person’s.

The more obvious reason for the wrongness was that the usually blue light was purple. Violet, harsh like Haggar’s lightning or the energy in Shiro’s hand.

“What happened?” Pidge asked.

“It’s a different source of power. It’s... polluted.” Allura said. “We’ve gotta keep moving.”

They came to one of the intersections- one way led to the generator room, and the other to the mainframe, where one would access all of the files that ALTEA had built up, on all of the heroes, locations of settlements- if they got that, it would destroy the whole rebellion, everything she and her father had built.

Her hand shot out, grabbing Keith by the collar of his uniform.

“Shiro and Lance are in danger-” he began.

“So’s the information.” Allura said. “Everyone in the rebellion.”

“She’s right.” Pidge said. “I hate to say it, but protecting the info is our top priority.”

Keith nodded slowly, and Pidge turned to go down the hall- and the walls closed down.

The feature had been an orginal part of the castle, made for security. Four inches thick and made of steel, Allura only knew about them in theory.

“Pidge? Are you alright?” Allura asked.

“I’m fine,” came her reply, clear through the headsets. “What about you?”

“We’re fine too. No parts nipped off.” Allura said.

“The hall’s clear down to the mainframe room.” Pidge said. “I’m going to go on and open the doors.”

“It’s password protected.” Allura said.

“Oh puh _lease_.” Pidge said. “Trust me, Princess, it won’t be a problem.”

Allura’s face twitched when Pidge used her nickname, but she didn’t say anything. The situation was stressful enough without her popping off at a minor discrepancy.

“Alright, I’m trusting you.” Allura sighed.

“So what do we do?” Keith asked, leaning against the wall. “Just sit and wait?”

“Do you have any better suggestions?”

“No. I was sorta hoping you did.”

“You’re worried about Shiro.”

“And Lance.” He said without pause. “I mean, I’m supposed to be right in the middle of it, right? Taking all the hits no one else could survive. And it just seems like now, I’m never there. They’re still getting hurt.”

“I saw your fight this morning. You were in it more than anyone else.”

“But Shiro still got his ribs broken.”

“It happens, Keith.”

“Shit.” Pidge said, her squeaky voice cutting through the comm’s slight static.

“Pidge?” Allura asked immediately.

“There are giant arcs of _motherfucking lightning_ from the floor to the ceiling.” Pidge said, gasping. “They just started up.”

“That’s the energy flow of the castle, it lets us know what sort of state the energy’s in.”

“Does it have to be so exposed and- crackley?” Pidge asked.

“Just don’t touch it and you should be fine. Walk down the ten foot wide hallway without touching the walls. A child could do this.”

“I’m not an _infant_.” Pidge said snappily, and Allura was reminded of the way she had spoken to her and Shiro during the team briefing.

A voice, barely audible through the headsets and the added interference of the lightning (Allura assumed that was the explanation for the increase of white noise) commanded _put your hands behind your head, surrender your weapon._

“Pidge!” Keith shouted, his voice too loud for the small room.

“Yippe ki-yay, mother fucker.” Pidge said, and Keith let out a small sigh.

“There are three more guys.” Pidge said. “I’ll be fi-”

*****

Shiro hated purple light.

In all honesty, he wasn’t even a fan of the blue light that was all around the castle- too similar to the white light in his cell.

There was no moment of relief when the lights came back on, rather an instant hurl into his mind, the rooms he’s hide in every time he’d try to escape, by lab equipment and by generators and by mops and pails of dirty water. Lance was no different then Matt at the third time they’d tried to escape, the time when Matt got hurt. Maybe he had just been dehydrated. It was almost definitely both.

The light in the generator room was dim, the shadow edges soft but the figures looming. Shiro felt sick when he looked at the sheen on his metal arm.

Lance’s hand twitched, and Shiro’s grasp around his wrist tightened, to ground himself. He was real, he was alive.

Even if he wasn’t free.

Shiro knew he didn’t have the mental energy to have another flashback today, and he wondered what that really meant, if he ran out of energy. A meltdown? Insanity? Probably both, beginning with him chopping off his metal arm in one of the giant metal fan blades that were in the back of the room, which had started humming slowly when the lights came back on and were now spinning at full force, no longer each blade with an individual shine, but a circle of wavering light. It would start with that and it would end right there because the arm was even more of _him_ now then his brain was, and he knew there wasn’t a way to live without it.

He looked at Lance’s hand. It was dark and grim in the light. He released his grip, and the color slowly equalized.

“Champion.” A grave voice said. Something in his blood ran icy. Automatically he stood, guarding Lance. “It’s been a while.”

“Sorry, my memory isn’t in the best shape.” Shiro said, trying to accurately judge the man who was in the shadows. The man was taller than him, and one of his shoulders was a hulking mass, too big and awkward.

“I see you’ve spent some time with the druids.”

It took Shiro a second to connect the druids to the branch of scientists and doctors that cut off his arm. He was aware it hadn’t been a totally scientific process, but he had never been present enough to figure out exactly what was going on.

The man was walking the perimeter of the room, and lines of light flashed across his silhouette, metal taking a predominant shine that flashed across Shiro’s eyes and startled him.

“Well, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” Shiro said.

“No doubt.” The man’s cool voice said. “We were sent to retrieve information, but I get to check in on you too.” Shiro’s breath stalled. “We were also sent to kill the princess, and to get that bastard of a brother of yours.”

“I’m afraid Keith isn’t exactly available at the moment.” Shiro said.

“Then who is that lying behind you? Smells like an adolescent.”

“It’s nobody. Not worth your time.”

“Tell me, Takashi, we’ve given you a month. A month of glorious freedom, and you still haven’t managed to bring your brother in. Haggar isn’t the most pleased.”

The rebellious part of Shiro wanted to say Haggar _can suck my ass_. “I’m aware of her feelings, but I simply haven’t had an opportune moment to get him out, or to even convince him we should leave.”

“Why convince him?” The man said, and there was a hand, metal, cold, and it seemed intent on choking the life out of him. “When you should’ve just used force?”

*****

Maybe she should feel at least a _little_ bit guilty, but Pidge was having the time of her life.

Her initial bonding with Lance had been over a mutual love of Die Hard. They had seen all of the movies at least three times, before they met, and after, they had watched them all on one of their lazy Saturday afternoons. So sneaking through vents and taking out villains one by one? It was a dream come true. Originally she had been going up against them with nothing but the ten inch knife that was part of the required uniform, but she got one of the guns. A lot less messy, a lot less blood. After she took out the first guy, the doors at the mid section of the hallway closed down, but after a few seconds of rushed strategizing with Allura and Keith, she figured she could make it up to the vents.

Ten minutes and a lot of discomfort later, she kicked out the grate, noting with displeasure that it dented. As if Allura, Shiro and Maeve weren’t _already_ hounding her every mistake. She wasn’t a goody two shoes like Hunk was- he had no problem getting along in the alliance- and she didn’t have any powers, much less the incredibly overwhelming powers of Keith or Lance that let them get away with insolence and snark. Her coding and hacking abilities could be important, if only they’d let her use them.

There was one more thing that she had going for her.

She landed on the ground in front of the door, light on her feet, her chest pulling up instantly before she decided it was better to crouch.

Today would be the last time they’d let her in the field. A normie going against superheroes was one thing, but a frail fourteen year old?

She remembered Matt’s succinct answer when she told him she wanted to start going out with him and Dad.

_Fuck. No._

It had stung at first, a whole hour of crying and wailing in her room with no comfort from her mother.

Two weeks later, they had gone missing, so maybe it was for the best. Pidge didn’t think that her mom would’ve been able to take it.

“Allura?” Pidge asked. “I don’t have any equipment, so could you please give me the code?”

“One one two one two two five two six two five.” Allura said carefully.

Pidge punched the numbers as she said them, and the door whirred, the sounds of tumblers clicking until the door opened with a hiss. The air that came out was cold. Her hands tightened on the gun that was too big for a girl of her size. The pistol that Maeve had offered her- it felt like it had been yesterday- had cemented her opinion on guns- they were too heavy, too hard to aim, and in general kind of terrible.

She was also of a logical countenance, and she was aware that a ten inch knife would get anyone except Keith killed in a fight that was any more than two-on-one. So, logically, she took the first gun she could get her hands on.

When the door opened, there were two people inside. One was a man, the soldier’s uniform that every common range hero in GALRA wore, and the other’s gender was indiscriminate, hidden under the robes of the Balmeran heroes. The balmeran was crouched at the back of the mainframe, and the other was typing at the monitor.

Pidge wondered, briefly, what people with so little technological prowess would be doing with such a powerful operating system.

“Pidge, are you in the room with them?” Allura asked. “I thought you could do this outside of the mainframe-”

“Now is not the best time, _princess_.” Pidge said cuttingly, leveling her gun.

“Don’t move.” The GALRA soldier at the monitor said.

“Too late,” Pidge said, pulling the trigger. The kickback isn’t as strong as it was on the pistol, but it was enough that she had to put a foot back, and it slid. She hit him in the shoulder. She lowered the gun quickly, dropping the butt off her shoulder and keeping one firm hand on the barrel, which was still hot. In the same second, she unsheathed her knife, holding it with her thumb to the back.

It was the way Keith held knives.

Pidge thought it looked badass.

She held it to the balmeran hero’s face.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.” _Other than the fact that I do not want to feel your blood drip over my fingers, red and sticky, feeling like cherry syrup and smelling like iron._ The thought alone was enough to make her nauseous.“Give me one good reason.”

“I am the only thing keeping this castle running.” The hero said. “I’m the conduit.”

Pidge didn’t have to struggle to understand the science.

“Dammit.” She muttered.

“Pidge, is everything ok?” Keith asked.

“I’m fine. Just a little blip.” Pidge sighed. “Look, I’ll shoot you just as soon as I’d shoot your friend over there, so you’d better keep doing your thing.”

The girl- cause it was, a girl, barely older than Pidge was, barely old enough to hit recruitment age, with a dark purple bruise around her neck and shining eyes, red around the edges, like she’d just been crying. All of a sudden, nausea flew over her in waves, making her dizzy. A child. Just like her. Child. Children.

The girl nodded. She pushed the loose sleeves of her heavy cloak back, revealing slender wrists and delicate hands that lit up, soft violet.

The light was so much nicer than Haggar’s.

Pidge stepped up to the monitor, pointedly looking anywhere but the ground, where her foot was just a few small inches from a still body, either dead or dying. It took her maybe ten seconds to isolate the codes that controlled the doors, and just one to open them.

“Send Allura down this way.” Pidge said. “Keith, go check up on Shiro and Lance. I suspect that there’s another one here, but he’ll be the last.”

“On it.” Keith said.

“Oh and watch out. This guy- I don’t know.” Pidge looked at the girl on the ground, her hands still glowing lavender. The bruise around her neck was odd. “He’s got big hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so u know how i said six xhapters ago that it was only like three chapters till they got together well i fucking MEAN IT this time.
> 
> Sorry podge, for making you quesy about violence i dunno why the fuck that even happened but its important now.
> 
> Shiro is a good person i stg please.
> 
> Leave comments? Like seriously. Im not fucking kidding. I sit here reloading my email every ten seconds after i post a chapter. (They make my day im not kidding)
> 
> Um, seeing as they are almost together (you'll see, especially in the next chapter) i would like to remind everyone that I am a hecking minor (15) in a long distance relationship who has never actually kissed anyone. Thusly, this fic stays entirely sfw in the sexual sense, and i do NOT WANT COMMENTS ON HERE THAT ARE IN ANY WAY SEXUAL, ABOUT THE CARACHTERS AND ESPECIALLY ABOUT MYSELF. It happened once, the incident was reported. It is a kid friendly fic. Although obviously, less so in the violence department.


	14. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-bodies still not found, although items linking the children to the scene were found. When questioned about the fact that two of the children, Katie Holt and Keith Kogane, were on the “Watch List”, GALRA commented that ‘....we do not have the children in our custody... Katie Holt is under recruitment age and Tsuyoshi Garret and Lance Mochado are under no suspicion.’_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> At this point, Pidge paused reading to give a sigh of relief. They wouldn’t arrest Lance’s family, it would bring them into a negative light.
> 
>  
> 
> _-the two friends who raise Tsuyoshi said they would not rest until their baby was brought home. The Mochado family is praying for a miracle. Colleen Holt, the esteemed neuro and general surgeon- now without a family, refused to comment on her daughter’s disappearance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im updating sunday again cause archive's blocked at my school now :P so that's the new standard yay! Thank you for all the lovely comments they made writing so much easier (by that i mean I have a two chapter buffer now beleive it or not) also, i started watchingg boku no hero academia and that's given me a few ideas! ;)

Hunk knew he had it the easiest.

The crystal powered engine was heavy, sure, but it was no pain to get (that was a lie, the only engine that ran on the same sort of high tech fuel, and they had to get it from a highly guarded facility in the nearest large island.) but as soon as they said that they hailed from the castle of lions, the guardsmen polarized, some to help, and some turned a bit more hostile. There was a bit of a fight- Hunk was no stranger to fights, contrary to popular belief.

They were on a motorized boat going back, and believe it or not, this was the part Hunk had a problem with. The boat pitched and swayed, even in the mild Caribbean sea, and Hunk threw up.

He had already.

Three times going and four times on the way back already, and they weren’t even halfway done. It didn’t help that his anxiety about his friends was growing, gnawing away at his gut. Nor the fact that he and Keith had gorged themselves on the better than average party food.

“Hold on there, yellow.” Coran said. “We’ve just got a little more ways to go.”

“Mhm.” Hunk groaned. “Does this happen often?”

“This is the first time we’ve had to replace a generator since ALTEA fell, but intruders or attacks are fairly common, yes.”

“How come GALRA hasn’t taken over completely? And why hadn't I heard a thing about ALTEA before?”

“We move every time something like this happens.” Coran said. “It makes finding us hard. And ever since ALTEA split from GALRA twenty-four years ago, almost all information’s been erased.”

“Twenty-four... why does that seem important?”

“Twenty-four is the age of General Allura. She is the reason this war started.”

“How is that?”

“She was born with snow white hair.” Coran said, and then looked wistfully at the water.

He didn’t answer any more questions Hunk had after that, other than with nods or small grunts.

Hunk threw up again.

*****

Shiro’s mouth tasted like blood.

There was blood, in his mouth, which he discovered after wiping it. Or maybe that was from his nose. He couldn’t tell. But as it was his mouth that tasted like blood and he could still breathe through the nostril that worked, he was fairly confident that it was his mouth.

Sendak fought like a devil. A demon. A monster, like something that was hardly even human. Somehow, Shiro could keep up. Barely. It was like he could see the moves before they happened, like his body was moving on instinct alone. He didn’t have the time to think about why, however.

“You got an upgrade.” Sendak said, twisting his arm behind his back, the way kids on playgrounds would bully, or how someone would try to get you to ‘say uncle’. “Too bad you didn’t get the _latest model_.”

Shiro ducked and twisted his arm straight, tucking his legs in to speed up the rotation, one hand on the ground and the other in Sendak’s. He swept the leg from under him and landed with a knee to his chest.

Shiro was glad he had gotten the ‘older model’. He finally got a good view of Sendak now that they weren’t fighting. The prosthetic, at the shoulder joint alone, was larger than the man’s head. Tubing and wiring looped out of the back, running around to cybernetic eye that only had place in a science fiction novel, glowing and protruding and surrounded by plating. Only two wires led to an eye, and Shiro assumed that the rest entered his spine somewhere, like the wires that he could feel, everpresent, around his spine. At least his was compact, and under long sleeves, it looked just like his other one.

Sendak rolled him over when he removed his hand to heat it up.

“Do you really think,” Sendak began, “that Haggar would give you power to take the life of one of her precious pets?”

“Fucking Kinky.” Shiro snarled.

Glad to know he would be snarky in his last words. Sendak’s hand began to glow, a faint purple, and then-

Nothing. The giant hand was black.

“Who’s her favorite, now?” Shiro said, then regretted it as Sendak pressed his hand against his throat, with full intent to kill.

“Get off of him!” Keith shouted. The pressure on Shiro’s neck increased tenfold when Keith jumped on Sendak’s back. Shiro didn’t have the vocal capacity to tell him to get away.

Because sure, he wanted to take Keith back, he wanted to make the pain stop, but sending him with either the gladiator or Sendak- he had no assurance that he’d make it alive.

Keith rolled off Sendak’s back, Sendak rolled with him, leaving Shiro gasping on the floor. Keith had managed to cut some of the wires. He pushed with his legs, sending Sendak upright with an audible grunt.

“Lance, now!” Keith shouted, and Shiro barely had enough time to shut his eyes before the room filled with the sound of crinkling aluminum foil, and then the crack of lightning.

He didn’t know when Lance had woken up, but he was glad he had- Lance’s overwhelming power was all they really needed to win a fight. Shiro thought, briefly, that the sound of Keith’s voice was the sole thing called Lance to action. Historically, from what Shiro had seen, that was the case.

He felt bad for a millisecond about want to keep them apart. Needing to keep them apart. He quelled it. What he was doing, it was for the best- if not for Keith, than for ALTEA, the world. Small sacrifices were important.

The room smelled like burning hair.

“Shiro? Are you ok?” Pidge asked, grabbing his human hand and pulling him to sitting up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little bruising. What about you, and Lance? Keith?”

“Keith and I are fine.” Pidge sighed. “Thank god this is over.”

Shiro noticed she didn’t say anything about Lance. He tried to convince himself that it was because she didn’t know.

*****

“Can you heal it?” Pidge heard Keith’s anxious voice over the hubub of the crowded infirmary room. She was sitting on one of the kiddy plastic stools in the ‘waiting room’ which wasn’t really a room, just a corner that was crowded with an assortment of chairs, all of them full.

The nicks and scratches that she had accumulated were still open and stinging, but she was a low priority. She wouldn’t be allowed out until she got a few band aids though.

“We’re doing all we can, but it’s a very serious condition, to fully recover he’d need surgery and the help of healers, and we don’t have anyone who can perform such a delicate operation-”

“I thought you knew what you were doing.” Keith said tenuously.

“Look, we don’t want him to die. He is an incredibly powerful hero and irreplaceable to the alliance-”

“Is that all he is to you? A tool?” Keith shouted- it wasn’t really a shout, but it was loud enough that it drew attention to him. He rattled the table that had some medical instruments on it when he stood, making a clinking noise that Pidge didn’t especially like.

“Kogane, get back here-” the doctor said, but Keith was already out the door.

Pidge got up and left too- but she didn’t follow him. Instead she went to the briefing room, where Allura was.

“Lance needs a surgery.” She stated at the door. Coran and Allura looked up.

“Yes,” Coran is the first to respond. “We’re aware, and we’re exploring every possibility-”

“My mother could give it to him.” She said. “She’s trained to operate on people with superpowers. Both my father and my brother are in GALRA custody. She’s alone now. There’s no reason we shouldn’t.”

“Pidge-” Allura said softly.

“I’m not saying this cause I miss her or anything. It’s because this is how we can save Lance’s life.” Pidge blurted. “Let me go get her.”

“Pidge!” Allura said, raising her voice. “I was just going to say that is the best option we have right now. Come with me.”

“T-thank you.” Pidge stuttered, because she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Pidge followed Allura to the garage, and Allura placed her hand on the gate.

“Do you know where to send me?” Pidge asked.

“I’m no fool.” Allura said. “We were already considering this option. Your mother is quite the famous doctor, you know.”

“Yeah.” Pidge said. She stepped through the gate, and although she had mentally prepared for going through the gate, she was still sent reeling.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the ground in front of her house. She crawled to the grass so she didn’t hurl on the pavement.

“Like hell you get used to it.” Pidge muttered unhappily.

It was cold. There was snow, not even enough to completely cover the lawn’s grass. It was early morning, the idea of dawn barely gracing the horizon, and to the west, she could still see stars. Miles of farmland, some hers, some not, sparkled from frost.

It took her a minute to get her feet under her, but she managed, snatching the spare key from under the doormat, and stepping inside.

It was dusty. Any photographs that had her, her brother or father in them, which is to say all of them, were turned down. The upright piano, always open and kept clutter free, was shut and locked, covered with newspaper fragments. Pidge picked one up.

- _bodies still not found, although items linking the children to the scene were found. When questioned about the fact that two of the children, Katie Holt and Keith Kogane, were on the “Watch List”, GALRA commented that ‘....we do not have the children in our custody... Katie Holt is under recruitment age and Tsuyoshi Garret and Lance Mochado are under no suspicion.’_

At this point, Pidge paused reading to give a sigh of relief. They wouldn’t arrest Lance’s family, it would bring them into a negative light.

- _the two friends who raise Tsuyoshi said they would not rest until their baby was brought home. The Mochado family is praying for a miracle. Colleen Holt, the esteemed neuro and general surgeon- now without a family, refused to comment on her daughter’s disappearance._

Pidge tsked at the article’s referral to Hunk’s mothers, but set it down.

“Pidge, is everything alright?” Coran asked in her headpiece.

“Yeah, everything’s peachy.” Pidge responded. “Run someone down to tell Keith that Lance’ll be fine. I don’t want him to hurt himself.”

She headed up the stairs of the old farmhouse.

Her mother was asleep, her breath soft and even. Pidge walked into the room- it was even more of a mess than downstairs was. She sat next to her mother’s face and touched her hand, hesitantly.

“Mommy, wake up.” She said, her voice made quiet and squeaky, just the same as she sounded when she was a little kid. “It’s me.”

“Katie?” Her mom muttered, voice grutial with sleep, “Katie?!”

“Yeah, mom, it’s me.”

“I’m dreaming aren’t I? Oh god, I’m dreaming.”

“No, mommy, you aren’t. One of my friends is dying and I need you to come help me. Please.” She pulled her mother up- she was wearing scrubs and canvas shoes still, wrinkled from the night’s sleep. “Coran, I’ve got her, tell Allura to open the gate in two.”

“Two whats, green?”

“Minutes.” Pidge said. “Mom, you’ve gotta come with me. Stand up. Are you hungover?”

“What? No. I’m just... confused. What’s going on?”

“Mom, I don’t have time for this. I’ll get you a coffee and explain really quick when we’re back at the castle.” Pidge sighed. “Please, trust me.”

“Of course I trust you Pidgey Pie, I do, please tell me where you’ve been? Are you with your father?”

“Just come with me.” Pidge begged. So she did. She got out and walked out the door with her daughter, and Pidge said, with only the slightest quiver in her voice- “ok, all good. ‘Beam me up, Scotty.’”

“Actually, you’re stepping through a warp in dimensional space-” Coran began.

“I know what I’m doing.” Pidge said. “It was a joke.”

She pulled her mother one last time, and they stepped through the space that was wavering like the air above asphalt on a hot day.

“Dr. Holt!” Charlene, the head doctor said immediately at their arrival. “It’s an honor. The patient is right this way.”

“Wait, wait-” she stopped, holding onto Charlene’s arm before puking all over the white floor. Pidge jumped back, repulsed.

“I need full information on his medical history, the nature of the injury, a glass of water and a glass of coffee, and ten minutes to examine him. I need two trained assistants ready, and I need the materials on hand. Is he already in pre-op?” Her mother fired off this information like a bullet, and Charlene jotted all down. It had taken a miraculous two seconds for her mother to transform from stressed, tired and nauseous to the trained medical professional she was at work.

She eyed the puddle of vomit on the floor.

“Someone clean that up.”

Pidge was often jealous of this attribute her mother had, although it very rarely presented itself. She could inhabit a room, she could assert herself as a leader with a glance, and she could act and adapt insanely quickly to any number of extreme situations, whereas Pidge would curl back and wait for others to tell her what to do.

She wasn’t even allowed her mother back for more than ten minutes.

*****

Keith found himself training more, despite having just almost died ten or so times in the last twenty-four hours.

He also hadn’t gotten any sleep. He wanted to swim with Lance under the stars again. He threw a right hook. He wanted to fall asleep naming constellations again, because that was the best rest he had gotten in a long time. Roundhouse kick, left leg. He wanted Lance to be safe, oh god, he wanted that more than anything. He was about to throw a right undercut when Shiro’s human hand rests on his shoulder.

“Coran sent me down here. Pidge figured you’d hurt yourself.” He said, by way of explanation.

“What’s going to happen? To Lance? Are they gonna get a doctor for him?”

“You need to go to sleep, get some rest. You’ve had a long day.”

“I can’t. Lance is still hurt and It’s my fault.”

“Keith, there’s no way that was your fault. Lance got hurt shielding Coran from the blast. You weren’t anywhere near it, you didn’t make him do it, there’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“But he’s still hurt. It’s my job to make sure he _doesn’t_ get hurt.” Keith whined, tossing his head back. “It’s my job to protect everyone.”

“That’s not who you are, Keith. You’re too impatient for that.”

“It’s what I’m built for, though.”

“Look, they said Pidge’s mom was coming. Do you trust her?”

“I’ve put my life in her hands before. Yeah, I trust her.”

“Then you know Lance will be just fine.”

Keith turned, collapsing onto Shiro. They hadn’t had this close brotherly contact in a while, and although it wasn't particularly pleasant, it was the reassurance Keith needed at this point.

Ha. Keith Kogane, in need of physical reassurance. Imagine that.

“I’m in love with him, Shiro, how did that happen?” The words tumbled out of Keith’s mouth before he had the time or willpower to stop them, and Shiro’s body tensed up.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Shiro said, slinging one of Keith’s arms over his shoulders, shifting him upright. “You’re sleeping on the bottom bunk, though, because I’m not tossing you up.”

“Come on, not for old time’s sake?” Keith whined.

“The last time I did that, you hadn’t hit your growth spurt. I’m not chucking a fully grown and muscley dude onto the top bunk ‘for old times sake.’”

“Compared to you, I’m a beanpole.” Keith muttered, before detaching himself entirely from Shiro. Unless it was Lance, Keith’s body found a way of getting antsy if someone touched him for too long. “It's fine anyway, I can walk.”

When they had both situated themselves in the bunks, (Shiro on beneath and Keith on top, the natural order of things), Shiro said quietly “I can’t believe I’m telling you, of all people, this, but just remember, don’t go throwing words like Love around. Patience...”

“Wields focus.” Keith replied on habit. “G’night, Shiro.”

“Night.”

*****

Lance was recovering. That’s what they said, what Pidge’s mom said, what Keith accepted as true. For the second time that month, Keith sat beside Lance’s bed, worry eating at his gut. So as not to overstimulate him, they were each given ten minutes with him alone, between healing sesions.

Keith had never thought his power was impractical. It was suited for him, really. Not that he was selfish, but he hadn’t ever really thought about healing others. Wasn’t it better to have someone who could heal themselves mid battle and keep fighting that have someone run around healing everyone else? And yet here he was, wishing that somehow he could transfer his power to Lance. Heal him instead of himself.

Keith was holding Lance’s hand. He felt sort of weird about it- both Pidge and Hunk had done the same, but Keith had a feeling that it meant something entirely different when he did it. He was holding it above the mattress so that both of their elbows rested and their forearms were brushing. He put Lance’s knuckles to his forehead and let out a soft sigh.

“I love you, Lance.”

The room was buzzing and beeping with the sound of machines- they had moved the castle late last night, and the image of the caribbean sea was no longer the sight that expanded outside the window. Instead, there was reddish sand that stretched for miles, occasionally being picked up by desert winds and making little dust devils.

“I have since sophomore year, and I know that sounds hard to believe, seeing as I didn’t recognize you that one time. But I recognized your laugh, and the shape of your shoulders- I talked about you for hours with Shiro.

“Not to mention, you had your face covered, and that didn’t really help me in the recognition department. But... yeah. And I guess I sorta forgot about you? That’s a lie. Shiro went missing and for a while I punished myself for caring about anything other than that. And then we became friends and you and Hunk and Pidge made everything so much _better_ , and I-” Keith pushed his red face into the blankets. “Damn it, if I get this flustered talking to you when you’re asleep, how in the world am I gonna do this when you’re awake?”

He lay Lance’s hand gently back on the blankets and-

The room lit up with beeps. Keith didn’t know what it was- heart rate, blood pressure, something- but whatever it was, it made the room loud and terrible. Pidge’s mom came in, and Keith jumped out of the chair and plastered himself to the wall.

“I didn’t do anything, I just let go of his hand, I swear.” Keith said, panic cracking his voice. “What’s wrong?”

Pidge’s mom didn’t dignify him with a response, instead worked quickly on the iv, and the machines and whatever else was going wrong, which Keith was glad for.

“Nothing bad- well, nothing terrible. His heart rate and blood pressure picked up because he was responding to outward stimuli- he’s out of the forest now. Another day of sleep and maybe a week utilizing these excellent healers, and he should be good as new.”

“Back to normal?”

“Entirely. He’ll have his fair share of scars, mind you, not that you’re any stranger to those. How are those bullet wounds doing?”

“Don’t even notice them.” Keith said honestly.

“I was really proud of you and Pidge that day, you know.” She looked at Keith, who had loosened himself from the wall enough to make it look like a casual lean. “Until she went missing, I was proud of you guys every day you went out and practice. Even with Sam and Matt missing, I was so glad you were doing the right thing. I was worried I had lost everyone when you guys were reported missing.”

“I’m sorry we put you through that. Lance and I should’ve never let Pidge and Hunk tag along, it was dangerous-”

“You were doing the right thing.” She ruffled Keith’s hair. “I’m not angry.” She paused. “Well, I’ll let you finish up your ten minutes. Call me if he wakes up.”

Keith sat back in the chair with a sigh. He doesn’t dare touch Lance’s hand again.

“Time’s up.” Shiro said, opening the door.

“No it isn’t. I still have five minutes.”

“Colleen said that she doesn’t want him to wake up prematurely.”

“ _Dr. Holt_ said I could finish up my ten minutes.”

“Keith, come _on_.” Shiro said. His brows were furrowed. Keith opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it, and stood to follow him into the hall.

“Shiro, aren’t you gonna take your ten minutes?” Hunk asked.

“ _No_.” Keith said forcefully, surprising himself. It wasn’t jealousy- god, could you imagine?- but still a dark and unhappy emotion boiling in his chest. He was protective. Worried.

Suspicious.

Why Shiro, though? He wasn’t concerned when Pidge or Hunk went in there. What was it?

“I-I mean, Shiro was gonna come spar with me, right?” _Nice recovery, dumbass._

“Right.” Shiro said. He smiled- it was the same smile Keith remembered, with a dimple in one cheek and unnaturally straight teeth. He was still basically the same brother Keith had always had.

 _So why the suspicion?_ He asked himself as he led the way to the training room.

*****

Keith busted down Lance’s door.

“Hey. Didn’t know if that would work.” Lance said casually.

“I’m gonna go get Dr. Holt, stay here. Uhh, not that you could move. One sec. I’ll be back in just a sec.”

“Woah, calm down.” Lance said. “What happened? I remember the explosions, and then the dude with the giant arm-”

“Sendak.” Keith interrupted. “Yeah. I’ll tell you everything, but first, I’m gonna go get Dr. Holt. Pidge’s mom, y’know?”

“Wait, Keith,” Lance whined. How did he tell him that he had a dream where Keith had told him he loved him.

How did he tell him that he wasn’t so sure it was a dream.

And if it wasn’t, how did he tell him that the feeling was mutual.

“Do you want something to eat? To drink? Scratch that, you shouldn’t eat until she says it’s ok. Uhh, I’ll go get her. Stay here, don’t pull your stitches.”

Stitches?

Keith ran out the door, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. He looked out the window, and was disappointed to see a black desert instead of the shining ocean. Stars were brighter in the desert, though.

Dr. Holt came in, and Keith was close behind her.

“Keith, go fetch the rest of the team and Allura and Coran, would you?”

Keith turned on his heel, not saying a word.

“Alright, so can you touch your toes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later pidge went back again to get gunther via appealing to Allura's soft side. "he can't just be _alone,_ he'll die!" Shiro wants to get violet back but his request was denyed. This was not relevant to the story but i thougt you aught to know how our furry friends are doing.
> 
> I love da good klance content!
> 
> I got so many nice comments on the last chapter just after posting so thanks a lot! Please keep commenting, it's all that keeps me going... ;-; but yeah!
> 
> Sorry this one's so short lol i was worried about getting back on schedule, but the next one more than makes up for it. 
> 
> I kno i mentioned bnha but the real inspiration for this is Michael Vey honestly if u couldn't tell already 
> 
> Btw if anyone has an idea for a better fucking chapter title let me know. This chapter was a hodge podge with no unified theme so... nygh


	15. Adulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was training after hours again, destressing through the constant pounding and the familiar sounds. He ended up in a steady rhythm, right hook, left roundhouse, right uppercut, left hook, right roundhouse, left uppercut, rinse repeat. Sweat was running down his back, and he had pulled his hair off the nape of his neck and into a ponytail- no one was around, and no one would see the scar that rested on the knot of his spine. That was the reason he had the haircut, anyway.
> 
> His breath filled his ears, cancelling out even the sound of the low thunks- his fists on the vinyl, and the sound of the squeaking chain.
> 
> And the sound of footsteps, apparently. A hand rested on his shoulder.
> 
> “Shiro, I’ll go to bed after this set, please-” Keith began, turning with his eyes halfway closed and unfocused in the dark light, and was cut off suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inspects my fingernails on my left hand while sliding this to you with my right*

Keith, Lance and Shiro were running a training simulation- not a simulation, but more of a mini war game, against another cadet class. It wasn’t totally fair, seeing as the cadet class had a team of ten and there were only three of them, but they sucked it up and went along with it.

“Keith, cover the left, they’re trying to flank us.” Shiro ordered. Lance watched as he moved to the right, pulling the edge of the flank back towards the center and pushing Lance back.

“Shiro, what do I do?” Lance asked, full of eagerness to fight. It had been two weeks since he’d gotten out of surgery, and just five days since they’d let him out of the infirmary. He was stir crazy and glad they were letting him back into his normal training regimen.

‘Normal’ meaning, at least training with Keith and Shiro again.

“Stay in reserve, I don’t want you covering for us and inevitably-” he grunted, tagging a boy on the uniform in the place that got them ‘out’ “-distracting Keith, okay?”

Lance’s nervous silence lasted all of two seconds before he broke rank to cover Keith, who stepped back with a sigh of relief despite knowing that Shiro hadn’t ordered it.

A girl zipped past Keith- Lance could barely see her, that was how fast she moved- through a gap that Lance’s less expansive cover of the flank had created. In two seconds, Keith only barely reacting, she ran back across the other side with the flag. Maeve blew her whistle.

It was the fourth game they’d lost that day, and the last one they’d play. Lance knew what it meant- no dessert, an extra hour in conditioning, and a ten second shave of the obstacle course or the extra conditioning doubled.

“Lance!” Shiro said sharply. Lance looked up coldly. “It was your fault we failed that exercise.”

“It would’ve been fine if you hadn't had Keith take the lead.”

“Look, you have the most powerful power in our team, start pulling your weight.”

“I would if you stopped telling Keith to take all of them. I only stepped out of line because he was overwhelmed.”

“I’m closer to him than you are. I know what he's capable of.”

“I’ve fought with him. When it comes to combat, you may be fine on your own, but you aren't anything near a leader.”

Shiro raised his hand- his metal one- and was bringing it down. Lance was already turning away from the sharp ridge of his knuckles cross his cheekbone.

-The impact never came, however. Lance cracked open an eye and saw Keith holding Shiro’s wrist. Keith’s face was calm, his eyebrows lowered over his eyes, darkening them.

His arm was shaking.

After a second, Shiro drew his arm back and Keith put himself entirely between them.

“Patience wields focus.” He said cuttingly.

Shiro just turned on his heel and stalked towards the exit.

“Is he just leaving? Maeve is gonna be so pissed.” Lance said lightly, but he was shaking.

“Why can't you two just get along?” Keith asked. “You’ve butted heads since day one!”

“No worse than we have.”

“That's different. Were opposites. You and him are alike, if you'd just talk-”

“I dunno, Keith, I don't think you know him as well as you think you do.”

“And you know him any better?”

“He doesn't take me seriously!”

“ _You_ don't take you seriously!” Keith sighed, bringing his voice back down to an acceptable level. “ _I just_ want you two to get along.”

“I want that too.” Lance said. “But he’s not the person I thought he was. This is so dumb. Everything was fine when it was just us and Pidge and Hunk, we worked great together, no deus ex machina shit necessary. Shiro messes up all the good sinnergy we had.”

“Just try. I'll talk with Shiro too. We'll never rescue everyone like this.”

*****

Keith found Shiro in the close quarters training room.

“I was talking with Lance.” He began.

“You were?”

“Yeah. You guys need to get along better.”

“Who are you to talk? You're almost never not fighting.”

“Yes, but we're friends. We work well together. Please, just take him seriously. He's smart, hard working, and a good fighter. Just like you!”

“Did he tell you to say that?”

“No, it's true!”

“Don't lie to me, Keith.”

“Lance was right. You are different.”

“Keith, you fight all the time, yet you insist you're on good terms. Now you're repeating his opinions? Have you thought that this might not be the best relationship?”

“What are you saying?”

“Maybe start spending less time around him. I don't think he's a good influence.”

“But-”

“Keith, I want what's best for you,” Shiro said. “Don't let your infatuation with this boy cloud your judgement.

“Shiro-”

“Keith. Trust me.”

“Yes, Shiro.”

*****

You’ve got to understand, when someone goes through a lot of pain, there are things that change inside them. Either they can sustain their personality, which will undoubtedly compromise their body, and through this, despite their best efforts to stay sane, the person will eventually lose who they were.

The other option is to bend and break yourself to make the pain stop. Whoever you are is twisted out of shape but your physical self is less scathed than it would he. Here too, whoever you were before the pain becomes naught but a pleasant dream. With a declining mental state, it is expected that your body will degrade eventually.

Either way. You end up with the same result, just delaying the inevitable.

The second one is easier though.

And it was the one Shiro chose.

He thought about this as he watched Keith walk away.

He wanted to conjure up the part of him that was still guilty, about hurting Lance, about manipulating Keith. He wanted to believe it was still viable somewhere under all the walls that Haggar had built.

He was aware that when he brought Keith back to the GALRA base, neither of them would be exactly “free”. They would be soldiers of the empire. Keith, for all the effort they were expending to get him back, would be nothing different than the foot soldiers he slaughtered. _If_ he was quiet, which wasn't likely.

Then he would be in the colosseum for being insolent, just like Shiro and Shay.

If he was lucky, he’d fight his way to the top. It would be easy for him.

And if Shiro was lucky, he’d get promoted, serve, and be able to forget Allura, his betrayal of his brother, all of it,

Who was he kidding, though. This wasn’t part of the dream, it would be fresh in his mind every day.

And he’d be so, so sorry.

*****

“Hunk, I need to talk.” Keith said. Somehow, talking with Hunk always seemed like a good idea. “When do you get done?”

Hunk stood from his crouched place beside the engine, brushing off his pants, which only added to the amount of grease stains on his thighs. The desert heat managed to permeate the castle despite the constant air conditioning, and Hunk’s tank top was plastered to his back.

“I’m not on a schedule.” Hunk said. “So long as I get it done, it’ll be good. What do you need to talk about?”

“Lance.”

“Woah man, serious deja-vu here.” Hunk said. “Didn’t we have this same conversation... what was it, a month ago?”

“We did? Yeah, I remember. I asked if Lance was straight, right?” Keith couldn’t imagine that now, not really, and he was glad for it. “Feels like that was so long ago. It was after the bank robbery- it feels like we were just kids, though, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Does Lance like me? Hey- no- stop laughing, I didn’t mean it like that- _Hunk_!”

“Sorry, sorry-” Hunk swallowed another chuckle. “I’m sorry. I promise to take this conversation seriously and not mention the fact that you are asking me if my best friend likes you like some eighth grade girl.”

“Huuunk, I came to you because you’re easy to talk to, come on.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. What’s going on?”

“Me and lance are friends. And I know Lance isn’t the type of person to hurt his friends and- will this explode if I sit on it?” Keith gestured to a part of the engine that he had touched briefly, and he knew wasn’t hot.

“Oh yeah.” Hunk said. “I mean no. I mean sit.” Keith sat.

“So I know Lance doesn’t want to hurt me, and I don’t feel like he’s hurting me, but a lot of stuff’s happened and we’ve never really had the chance to talk, not since the accident at least, because Shiro and Allura always have me doing something or another. And that makes it hard? Because I got so used to talking to him, but Shiro says that’s the problem, so I- ughhhh.”

“Do you feel bad after talking to Lance?”

“No. Of course not.” - _but he was starting to feel awful after having some of those ‘heart talks’ with Shiro-_ “If anything, it makes me feel better.”

“That’s what I thought. Lance would never intentionally hurt any of his friends, especially not you. Remember when we almost failed a mission cause Lance was worried something _might potentially_ hurt you? And if he is causing you discomfort in any way, you’ve gotta let him know. Stating things outright is the best way to go around Lance. Is that what you needed to hear?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Hunk.”

“Also, Keith?” Hunk said as Keith turned to leave.

Keith paused. “What?”

“Just because Shiro is your family doesn’t mean he knows, or even wants, what’s best for you.” Hunk put his arm across his chest, his hand resting on his shoulder. “I should know.”

“Thanks.”

“No issue.”

*****

Lance had made a decision. A poor one, sure, but a decision.

“Screw my life, Hunk.”

“Look, however much I love you two idiots, I am so done with this soap opera bullshit.” Hunk said. “I don’t even care anymore.”

“What are you saying?”

“If you quote me on this, I will deny all knowledge, but. Fuck the rules. Fuck what Allura and Shiro say. You are the most powerful common spectrum hero I’m being honest here- that I have _ever_ heard of. If you choose, I think you could do whatever the fuck you want and they’d just have to deal with it because you are _so necessary._ ”

“Which one of your mothers gave you that mouth?” Lance asked.

“Actually I think it was a combination of you and Pidge. My mothers hardly ever swear.”

“Sounds fake, dude.” Lance said. “Thanks, though. I don’t know how you’re so good at this.”

“Must be all the practice I’ve had to put in between you and Keith.”

“Since when does Keith talk to you about things like this? Wait, has he said anything about me?”

“I must uphold the confidentiality of my clients.”

“Client my ass.”

“I’ve gotta go finish up the work on the engine. See you at dinner.”

“Yeah.”

*****

Keith was training after hours again, destressing through the constant pounding and the familiar sounds. He ended up in a steady rhythm, right hook, left roundhouse, right uppercut, left hook, right roundhouse, left uppercut, rinse repeat. Sweat was running down his back, and he had pulled his hair off the nape of his neck and into a ponytail- no one was around, and no one would see the scar that rested on the knot of his spine. That was the reason he had the haircut, anyway.

His breath filled his ears, cancelling out even the sound of the low thunks- his fists on the vinyl, and the sound of the squeaking chain.

And the sound of footsteps, apparently. A hand rested on his shoulder.

“Shiro, I’ll go to bed after this set, please-” Keith began, turning with his eyes halfway closed and unfocused in the dark light, and was cut off suddenly.

Because it wasn’t Shiro. It was Lance. Lance, his features vague, yet handsome as always, in the dim light.

Lance, who was pushing him behind the row of punching bags. Pushing was the wrong word. Guiding. Just a gentle hand on his chest.

Lance, who was just too much joy and unbelievable-ness in one person.

Lance, who was definitely pressing his lips against Keith’s, soft and incredible and frying the circuits in Keith’s head.

A long time ago, Keith had read a shitty teen novel. In the final chapters, the male love interest had kissed the protagonist, and she had described it as “electric.” Keith wanted to laugh at that now, because whatever the author thought was an electric kiss, it was nothing like kissing Lance. However chaste the kiss was, close-mouthed and still, there was a feeling of fuzziness around his lips like a static charge that was waiting to be released. It was running up and down his back, too, and pulling at the center of his lichtenberg scar. Keith pulled back when the sensation started to prickle his teeth, and when they parted, the charge released.

“What is it? I’m reading this totally wrong, aren’t I?” Lance tried to step back, but Keith strung his arms around his neck, seeking physical contact rather than rejecting it, and pressed his lips to Lance’s once more. After that- just a short kiss- he broke away and smiled so wide he felt like his face was gonna fall off.

“No, you’re reading this just fine.” Keith said. He wanted Lance to push him against the wall again, and he had no clue how to signal this to him.

“Good, cause, I mean, you’ve been avoiding me, and I really wasn’t sure-”

“I haven’t been _meaning_ to.” Keith said. “Shiro and Allura just seem dead set on keeping us apart.” Lance snickered, but Keith had only been half joking.

“You do know about the no dating rule, right?”

“No dating between teammates? I wish I wasn’t.”

“Mm, well, in the sage words of Hunk, ‘fuck the rules.’”

“Doesn’t seem like a very Hunk thing to say.”

“Mmm, right. He did tell me not to quote him on that.”

In a fluid movement, Keith shifted his weight and turned them both, so that Lance was the one who was pinned. It was a movement both of them were used to when sparring.

Keith had only ever imagined it in this context in flighting daydreams. In their next kiss, Keith, simply out of curiosity, pushed Lance’s mouth open. Lance squeaked, a ridiculous sound.

Keith snorted.

“You have the fucking gall-” Lance began, but his voice trailed off and he decided it would be nicer to be kissing Keith instead of arguing with him, a decision that Keith wholeheartedly supported.

“I just don’t get why-” Keith paused when Lance kissed his cheek, “-you didn’t give me any cheesy pick-up lines. I mean, Nyma got the whole ordeal-”

“I did _too_ give you a cheesy pick up line.” Lance interrupted. “Freshman year, third week of school. We were in the same math class. I stopped you and said ‘are you pie? cause one bite of you and I’m all irrational.’ And you just looked at me and walked away. That, incidentally, is the day that you became my rival.”

“What.” Keith said, pulling away from Lance. “You declared me your rival because I ignored your pick up line? You started a three year long rivalry over that?”

“Honestly, sixty percent of that rivalry was deep shit crushing.”

“Fuck, and I thought I was the one who had been in it for longer.”

“Oh really?” Lance said. He was so delighted by this information, Keith almost forgot to be embarrassed about it.

“I fell in love with your laugh in sophomore year.” Keith said quietly.

Lance’s face turned red.

“So, how long ago exactly could we have been doing this?” Lance asked.

“Logically, probably from that one day in your room.” Damn it, he was never gonna forgive Pidge for interrupting that. Actually, it worked out- but he would appreciated it happening sooner. “But in theory, last year.”

A whole year of Lance. Before Shiro got kidnapped. Before Lance gained his powers. Before any of this shit happened.

What a dangerous idea.

Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek, just below his eye. He had pushed himself off the wall, and they were standing in a strip of narrow and diffused light that shone between the punching bags. Keith felt Lance’s core tighten with effort not to shock him. He kissed just by the crease of Keith’s nose, he kissed the corner of his mouth, just far enough that the curls at the end of each of their smiles would meet.

Keith wasn’t exactly impatient to get Lance’s lips back on his, but he was chasing the sensation, so he cupped his cheek and brushed their noses for a second before leaning in. Keith and Lance, neither of them really sure of who instigated the movement, stumbled over to the waiting bench, the out bench, whatever you want to call it, and Lance tugged at Keith’s waist just enough to indicate what he wanted, and without breaking the kiss, Keith pressed Lance onto the bench and sat matter of factly on his lap.

“Keith.” Lance stopped the kiss just long enough to breathe his name, and it sent more of a shock through him than Lance’s powers.

“Not that I’m gonna object to more talking, we haven’t had much of an opportunity for that as of late, but is that really what you want to be doing right now?”

“What else would I want to do with the most beautiful boy on the planet on my lap?” Lance asked, leaning back enough that he could look straight into Keith’s eyes as he delivered that line.

Keith pursed his lips in disapproval, trying to stop the red that was rising on his neck. To no avail, mind you. He hoped that the room was dark enough that Lance wouldn’t notice, but seeing as he could pick our flecks of shining sapphire in Lance’s eyes, he doubted it was likely.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Lance smirked.

Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.

“You ruined the mood and now I’m tired.” He complained.

“I ruined the mood? You’re the one who deadass stared at me for a minute straight.”

“Your eyes were too pretty. I got distracted.”

“Jesus shit, Keith.” Lance said. Keith took it as a compliment.

“I am operating entirely on instinct, I’ll have you know,” Keith said.

“Guess I can add kissing to the list of things you’re naturally good at.” Lance laughed, small enough that Keith couldn’t really hear it so much as feel it from where their chests were pressed together.

“Mmh. I guess I have a good teacher.” Keith pulled his head up and rested his forehead on Lance’s as he said it.

“I’m not that good.”

“Guess we’ve both gotta practice.”

They kept going like that, exchanging tired words and soft kisses.

Keith let his lips linger on Lance’s as he petted his hair- usually touching his hair, no matter who did it, was a patronizing gesture to Keith- but it was so calming, coming from Lance’s long fingers.

And then Lance’s fingers slid to his neck, lifting up his hair and tracing circles. His right hand moved down and his left up, undoubtedly meant to pull Keith closer, but two of his fingers, no, three, ended up pressing on the scar at the knot of his spine, and Keith pushed away violently. He tripped over his own feet as he pulled himself away from Lance. His whole body felt chilled from where it was no longer sharing Lance’s warmth.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

“The scar on the back of my neck... you touched it.” Keith felt dumb and immature and unbelievably small.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. Does it still hurt to touch it?”

“No. I just really, _really_ don’t like people touching it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lance stood, pulling his arms up above his head and yawning while his back made a satisfying cracking sound. “My legs are asleep, god.”

“You aren’t... angry at me? For freaking out?”

“Why would I be? You were obviously getting tired anyway- I, for one, am _exhausted_ , it’s like two am- and if it makes you uncomfortable, what right do I have to question it?”

Keith is dumbstruck. How in the world could Shiro even consider that Lance was anything if not considerate and well meaning. _And too damn cocky._

It had to just be first impressions.

“Do you wanna go get something? Like a snack?”

“I could use a glass of water. I was training, and then you came in-”

“Yeah, _duh_.” Lance said as if accusing himself for not thinking of it before. “Come on.” He brushed the back of Keith’s palm with his knuckles, and Keith prays that he isn’t offended when he recoils.

“Sorry, it’s just that I- I’ve had enough touching for the day.”

Honestly, aside from the time he had fallen asleep in Lance’s bed, he was pretty sure that was the longest time he had ever spent touching another person- definitely the longest time he had spent conscious and touching someone. And however pleasant it had been, every nerve in his body was now on high alert since Lance had touched his scar.

“Alright.” Lance didn’t throw in any jibes, and Keith wonders if he’s too tired to or he just couldn’t find anything inoffensive that would fit the situation.

*****

As they walked to the kitchen Lance couldn’t help but be goddamn giddy. He had just spent what, a full half hour kissing Keith. Keith Kogane.

That sure as hell didn’t seem real.

He jimmied the kitchen door in the way that he and Hunk figured unlocked it. He didn’t expect Ezra to already be in there.

“Hi... there... guys...” Ezra began, placing the tin of cookies he had been holding on the counter. “Nothing... strange going on here... I just was... uhhhh... what are _you_ doing here? No one’s allowed in the kitchen after ten.”

“We’re just getting some water.” Keith said. He tugged the elastic from his hair and snapped it on his wrist.

Lance grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

“I assume that we make a pact of mutual silence.” Ezra said. “Lemme get that for you.” He said, indicating that Lance should step back from the cups. With a flick of his wrist, water poured from the faucet, the stream bending and after a few seconds and another flick, the water turned off, a blob suspended in the air above the sink. Ezra separated it, dropping it neatly into the cups.

“Dude, you’re like a real life waterbender!” Lance blurted. He may have heard Keith hum something along the lines of H2O’s theme song.

“Yeah. Hydrokinesis and Aquatic adaptation. I don’t understand the sciency stuff. If you talked to my grandpa, he’d say all that’s mumbo jumbo. Then he’d spout something about elementals, and protecting me and my siblings.”

“You have siblings?” Lance asked. Certainly no one in the castle.

“A brother and two sisters.” He hesitated, holding both of the cups. “All of them are in GALRA.”

Lance remembered his first conversation with Hunk about his powers. Back when the horrible things GALRA did were nothing but _rumors_.

“Well, we never saw each other.” Ezra said.

Keith set his cup on the counter and pulled himself up on it. Lance leaned forward so that his elbows could rest on it.

“So was I really your first kiss?” Lance asked fully ready to tease.

Keith scoffed. “No.” he took a drink of his water. “You were my second.” It’s added quietly.

“Oh?”

“When I was in eighth grade, there was another gay kid in my english class. He had that kinda cornsilk hair, you know? Super thin and almost white. And a helluva lot of freckles. I was getting my bike from behind the school. You know how bad middle school kids are about that stuff- the gay stuff. I heard them throwing slurs at him and all, and I heard him crying.

“So I bust in and I say something like ‘if you’ve got a problem with gay kids then you have a problem with me.’ And scared them off. The next day, the boy gave me a bunch of forget-me-nots- they grew all over the school yard- and kissed me on the mouth. I was stunned, and I said ‘so what.’ He transferred to a school in the Sola district the next week.”

“Aw, babe, you’re so mean!” Lance said with a laugh.

“I still feel bad about it.” Keith said. His chin was resting on the heels of his palms, his cheeks squished up, and the words got all mushed around. “So are you gonna tell me about your first kiss?”

“It was Hunk.” Lance said. “When we were in fourth grade, we said that we wouldn’t step foot into seventh grade without having a kiss. We pinky promised. So the end of summer after sixth grade rolled around, and we still hadn’t kissed anyone. It was eleven at night, and we were on Hunk’s loft bed. Neither of us could stop laughing.” Lance had kissed others since then, both boys and girls, but he really thought he liked Keith the best.

“That’s the sweetest story I’ve ever heard out of your mouth.”

Lance looked at the dim light patterns that the cup cast on the counter. “Hunk tells it better.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

Keith slid off the counter, putting his cup in the sink. “Well, I’m heading off to bed. We’ve got the time testing on the obstacle course tomorrow, and we’ve lost enough sleep as it is.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lance downed the rest of his water and put his glass in the sink next to Keith’s.

“Uh-” Keith stuttered. Lance smiled at him. “Maybe one more kiss?”

Lance pecked him on the lips.

“Good night.”

“Night, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i'm?? Not sorry? Like at all? (Actually i am i know im shit at writing kisses im so sorry ;-;) 
> 
> yoooo this was a wild ride i cant beleive they're together? Like wow. I love my boys.
> 
> Shiro! Is! A! Good! Person!!! Who genuinely cares about Keith and to some level Pidge!! And who will gain affection for the others over time! I just need the conflict^tm!!!!
> 
> Anyway im sorry pidge u got like zero bits in here... ya'll, she's just talkin it out with her mom,,, that needs to happen... yea
> 
> But anyway, i love hunk? He solves problems and is good.
> 
> And, just, btw, my ego is like a small bird, you must keep feeding it or I Wont Shut Up so please leave comments! Pls... pls....


	16. Location Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plant was huge. It stood, a monolith in the otherwise barren landscape. The pitted and ridged canyons lay to the south and the blue starlight. It was made of dark red brick, far darker than the sand. Three smokestacks rose from it, and one was leaning to the side. Graffiti was spread across the walls and foggy windows.
> 
>  _Freaks_ , one accused. Keith was inclined to agree with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO YES I CHANGED MY PSEUD. Due to personal reasons, im no longer nickelpenn here or on tumblr (hmu @astereas) so. Um, just call me aster if u need to refer to me by name.
> 
> *posts at exactly midnight* yeet
> 
> About the fic! Nothing bad just! My writinstyle is very very influenced by brandon sanderson. And so im going to go into some oc's stories and into shay's stories and there may or may not be a special chapter around 10k that is intirely set in the civil war period. (U don't really have to read that but...) I'm starting two plotlines here the 'plot' plot and the electrical plant plot which'll only be a couple chapters that's focusing on character development and world building while the main plot focuses on the story progressing. Shay's plot is super duper important but it'll show up like shiro's in the first couple chapters because hey, this is still a Klance fic and i really like them too much to focus on anyone else.
> 
> EDIT: i finally got the art working in chapter eleven so hey y'all should check it out it's the prettiest thing ive ever drawn for the best thing ive ever written.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy.

This is what’s keeping us from going on missions?” Pidge asked, unimpressed. Gunther barked. There was sand caked in his fur. “Go find mommy.” she told the dog, patting his square head. He turned and trotted happily down the hall.

“It isn’t as easy as it looks, Pidge.” Lance said from his position on the mats, below the bars. He had landed on his ass and he was too lazy to get up. His head was killing him, and he was relying on way too little sleep. She tucked her shirt into her shorts.

“I could do this entire course on my hands.” Pidge said.

“I’d like to see you try.” Keith snapped. He was just as pissy as Lance, just as tired. Pidge ran her hands through her hair, pulling it into a half-hearted and spiky ponytail. She stepped out of her shoes and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet before stepping to the starting range. She then stepped, pulling her hands down and her legs up. She shifts one hand and her legs dangle, making a C- shape from her body.

Honestly, Lance didn’t think she looked real.

She hooked her knees on the first bar so that her body was at an angle, and when she dropped her hands, the momentum swung her till she could sit on top of the first bar. She continued like that, twisting with her legs and core and walking on top of the fucking monkey bars before flipping off the final course.

“So tell me why I’m going stir-crazy in here.” She said it nonchalantly, although her face was flushed.

“We aren’t all olympic gymnasts, Pidge.” Keith said. “Who knew you kept up with that?”

“Not olympic.” Pidge said. “National, but never worlds.”

“Ok, excuse me, I’m still confused.” Lance said. “ _You hate gym._ ” He pointed an accusing finger at her. He had heard her complain many times about running the mile and other assorted sports.

“Correction- I hate ball sports. Like Basketball and soccer. And speed combined with distance running is impractical and dumb.” she examined her nails casually.

“Well, I hope this gives your more competitive teammates an incentive to practice more, but,” Maeve said, “why bring it up now?”

“I want to be allowed in the field.” Pidge stated. “I know I’m not a hero, but your powers a basically useless in combat, so-”

“Absolutely not.” It wasn’t Maeve who spoke, but Shiro.

“Shiro, hear me out,”

“Pidge, you could make an argument if you were older. This has nothing to do with the fact that you don’t have powers, it’s because _you are fourteen_.”

“So? Keith and Lance are sixteen! Hunk is seventeen! Sure, ALTEA isn’t GALRA when it comes to child soldiers, but they obviously aren’t stellar-”

“Pidge, there’s already more than enough exceptions that we’re making for you.”

“My mom is fine with it.” Pidge muttered.

“Your mom just wants your father and your brother back.” Shiro said. “She’s irrational.”

“We don’t let heroes in the field until they’re sixteen. You were only allowed on surveillance because Shiro vouched for you and Keith said he wouldn’t be going in without you.” Lance glanced at Keith, who was picking at the bandages with a suspicious amount of focus.

“But- but I _proved_ myself!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Pidge.” Lance said. “You can trust us to rescue them, y’know?”

“I-” she began.

“No, no. That’s what this is about, right? You think because of how Shiro’s rescue mission went that we’ll fail spectacularly. You can trust us. You can trust me.”

_It’s what I’m for, anyways, isn’t it? A tool for everyone else to use?_

“I wasn’t saying I _couldn’t_ , just that... I don’t want to feel useless.”

“Ok, talk time.” Shiro said. “One on one, let’s go.” He steered Pidge out the door.

“Hey, wait!” Maeve shouted. “You can’t just leave! You are serving out extra hours as _punishment_!” Shiro and Pidge were already gone. “You two, finish up your last runs, then go to conditioning.”

Maeve walked away, mumbling something or another about responsibility and accountability.

*****

“Pidge, you know that Sam didn’t let Matt come with him till he was sixteen, right?”

Pidge swallowed back spit- cause it was just spit, not the hot heavy and tight feeling of building tears.

“I want to get them back too.”

“What would you know about it?” she spat miserably. “It’s not like you got captured together or anything.”

“We did. You didn’t know that?”

Pidge glanced up at Shiro, who was looking- well, not really looking. His eyes were pointed in her direction.

“How?”

“Have you heard about the Kerberos district? Or the plans for it, at least?”

Of course she had. That was where Dad and Matt had gone missing, and she had trespassed on the dusty empty miles looking for clues more times than she could count.

Could she say _gone missing?_ GALRA had sent them a letter saying that they had been recruited. No address to mail them at or anything, but they at least had the assurance they were alive.

Probably.

She nodded.

“I was there- I was looking for, well, something. And I see this man on the freeway- the one that connects the Pluto district and the fishing district- his truck had flipped over. I tried to get him out, but one of his legs was crushed under the dashboard. I kept on trying and calling for help, and Matt and Sam showed up out of nowhere. It took both of them, but they managed to get the truck upright and the man out in one piece. Not three seconds later, GALRA footmen apprehended us. Matt and Sam had been heading out every couple of weeks to see if they could find any base in the rumors- that the developing district was just a front for a GALRA human testing facility. The rumors _were_  true, not that we ever got out to tell the tale.”

“What does that have to do with me wanting to save them?”

“Nothing, really. I just want you to know that I want them back just as much as you do. And I’m sorry I couldn’t help them earlier.”

“It’s alright. There really isn’t anything you could’ve done.”

“Sometimes I wish there was, though.”

“I still want to be with you guys out in the field and all. Does it really matter if I don’t have powers?”

“Powers isn’t what this is about. And it isn’t about gender, either, before you try to play that card. While we’re in ALTEA’s hospitality, we have to play by their rules. And that means you don’t fight on the front lines. I’m not sure that’s your strong point, anyway.”

“Yeah, but Allura won’t let me use my strong point. My computer’s still locked up somewhere and I’m trying to use radio incrypters to hack. Do you know how disastrous that can be? I could totally give away our location with a wrong click.”

“I’ll talk to the princess and try to get your computer back. You do understand why they took it, though, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Good talk, right, Pidge?”

“Right.”

*****

“So, how apposed would you two be to sneaking out tonight?” Hunk said.

“Ok, I’m serious this time, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Lance asked, poking Hunk’s chest.

“Well, it’s not sneaking out if technically we’re allowed to do it...” Hunk muttered.

“Where would we be going?” Keith asked, setting his water bottle on the table text to Lance’s hand and then stood awkwardly apart from him.

“You two _can_ stand closer to each other, you know,” Hunk said. “I know you guys got together last night- thank god, too, there was way too much romantic tension going on.”

“ _What?!_ ” Keith exclaimed. “How did you know? Did Lance tell you?”

“Well, your body language is the one who's changed the most, so I’d say you’re the one who told me. Besides, I was in on both sides of the pinning- you both complained to me.” Hunk pointed an accusing finger at Lance. “You especially. So. How opposed would you guys be to sneaking out?”

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, shifting himself up onto the counter so he was next to Lance.

“I was scanning the surrounding area. We’re in Utah, by the way. The whole state’s been abandoned, so it’s one of the only places in the States where ALTEA can set up camp.”

“Why is that?”

“Something about downwinders and lawsuits, then a compromise. We learned about it in ninth grade, remember?”

“Not everyone remembers what they were taught in ninth grade history, Hunk.” Pidge said, slinking into the room and sitting backwards in one of the chairs. “Hand me one of those Capri Suns.”

“They aren’t Capri Suns. They’re _Spacey Juice Pouches_ ,” Keith said, swiping one off the counter and leaning over Lance’s lap to hand it to her.

She took it. “Glad to see you two got together.”

“Ok, I get how Hunk figured it out, but you too?” The back of Keith’s neck felt hot.

“Keith, I don’t need to be some romance guru, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sit that close to another human being willingly.” Pidge stabbed the bottom of the pouch- they way she had always done it, and like always, it made Keith a bit uncomfortable, _the straw needs to go where it says to put it, Pidge, it’s a_ rule _!_ \- and took a long drink of the clear fluid. “You’re lucky I came alone. What would Shiro’ve done?”

“Where is Shiro?” Lance asked, putting an easy arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“He went to talk to Allura about getting my computer back.” she took another long drink and crumpled the Spacey Pouch, tossing it in the direction of the trash can. It fell short, so Hunk picked it up and dropped it in the bin.

“Cool. We might need that when we sneak out.”

“We’re sneaking out?” Pidge asked.

“Yes, we’re sneaking out.” Hunk said. “Like I was saying, we’re in southern Utah. I was scanning the surrounding area- just as a, y’know, quadruple check, to make sure there aren’t any GALRA bases around here, especially considering how places here and in Nevada and such were used as Gifted testing ranges in the cold war. Which you would know, if any of you would remember ninth grade history. You,” he pointed at Pidge, “would’ve just had these lessons barely.”

“We’ve been out of school for a month.” Pidge said, holding out her hand, indicating that Keith should give her another Spacey Pouch. He obliged her.

“Anyways,” Hunk said, determined not to be derailed again, “there were a couple buildings within walking distance- tourist shacks and whatnot, and this one giant building. I specialized the scan, refined it, and I think it’s an electrical plant. We’ve been so focused on trying to rescue Shiro and whatnot that we’ve totally forgotten about exploring the scientific aspect of Lance’s powers. Which is more important now, considering the bond you two formed. How’s that going, by the way?”

“Well, it doesn’t hurt like it did the first time, so I guess it’s getting better? It’s evened out over the last three days. I’m thinking it might be consistent from now on.” Keith drew a line in the air with a flat palm.

“I still think we’re going to want to find out why it’s happening.” Hunk said. “So, who’s with me for a good old fashioned team Voltron experiment day?”

“I’m in.” Pidge said. “Now that my Mom’s back, obeying her- who'd've thunk- is kinda boring again, so I gotta do something that gets my blood pumping.”

“Pidge, I don’t know how to say this, but I think your mom would be entirely ok with us sneaking out.” Keith said.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Pidge swung herself back so that the front legs of her chair lifted, then slammed back down again. She let out a short swift sigh, more like an angry puff of air. “Just so long as we don’t have to walk for a long time. Sand is so hard to walk through.”

“Oh, come on, little miss National Gymnast!” Lance said, putting his leg across Keith’s lap to kick at her. “You should be the strongest out of all of us!”

She slapped his sneaker-clad foot half heartedly. “Stamina doesn’t equal strength, idiot. Do you see how little body fat I have! I’m just a bundle of sticks and muscle! No stamina-causing fat here!”

“Either way, I’m in.” Keith said. “Lance?”

“Course.” Lance said.

“Now, you two know that sneaking out does not mean you two get to have happy make-out times. This is a scientific sneak-out.”

“Hunk!” Keith choked.

“I promise we won’t do anything to interfere with the studies.” Lance said.

“You-” Pidge pointed at Keith. “-said that you wouldn’t make out during practices if you got together.”

“Firstly, those were _not_ my exact words, and secondly, who said I’d ever kiss Lance in front of you?” Keith’s cheeks blazed when he said the words. Kisses were _private_ , but saying the words made it real. He had kissed Lance. He had permission to do it again.

“Well, with those parameters in mind, let’s meet at the base of the ladder from the door by the cafeteria. Keith, you can get out without waking Shiro?”

“No problem.” He wondered why he didn’t protest to bring Shiro along. No one else had even considered the option. He hadn’t either. Why?

“Well, I’ve gotta go. Coran’s gonna show me how the balmeran heroes purify and regulate the energy of the castle.”

“I’m gonna take Gunther for a walk.” Pidge said.

“Ohh, I wanna go!” Lance said. “I haven’t yet caught up with my favorite furry friend since you’ve brought him back.” He swung his leg off of Keith’s as Pidge stood.

“I guess I’ll go train.” Keith said, putting his hand on the back of his neck and pressing his middle finger to the mark there.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Lance called over his shoulder.

“Me?” Keith scoffed. “Please.”

*****

Lance was the first one outside. He and Hunk had decided to stagger their leaving times, and he had hoped that Pidge or Keith would’ve made it out already, but someone had to be the first, so he guessed it was alright.

Pidge dropped to the sand next to him. She was wearing lightweight camping pants and an x-files t-shirt that was probably only a medium in men’s, but hung off her body body loosely, like a nightshirt. It had probably been Matt’s. Lance was only slightly angry that she had gotten to go back and get some of her clothes. And her mother too.

_Come on, Lance, at least you know your family’s alive and safe. She doesn’t have that._

“Hey.” Pidge said. “You and Hunk aren’t together?”

“Nah, that might’ve been too loud.”

“You tapped on Keith’s door on the way out?”

“Course. He’ll be out any minute, I guess.”

“Mhm.” Pidge leaned against the side of the castle, which had been buffeted with the thin reddish sand until a thin layer covered most of the base.

“Hey guys!” Keith called in a stage whisper over the railings.

“You’re loud.” Pidge called back, although she wasn’t much quieter.

Keith climbed down the ladder and dropped the last meter to the ground. Loose, silty sand poofed up where his feet landed. Lance spat out some of it that had gotten in his mouth.

“Hunk’s not out yet?”

“No.” Pidge said.

“Where’d you get that shirt? Looks like one of mine.” Lance looked at Pidge’s faded tee that had a blurry pic of a ufo with the words ‘I WANT TO BELEIVE’ declared proudly on the top.

“You and Matt got them together, I think. There was an event or some shit. Yours was so big on you it looked like a dress.”

“Oh yeah...” Keith said.

“Alright, I’m here!” Hunk said. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Lead the way.” Pidge said. Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s.

*****

The plant was huge. It stood, a monolith in the otherwise barren landscape. The pitted and ridged canyons lay to the south and the blue starlight. It was made of dark red brick, far darker than the sand. Three smokestacks rose from it, and one was leaning to the side. Graffiti was spread across the walls and foggy windows.

 _Freaks_ , one accused. Keith was inclined to agree with it.

*****

“Freaks.” Core said.

“Freaks? One word? Is this what we pay you for?” the chief asked. Core laughed, a single harsh bark.

“You don’t pay me.” she said.

“Oh really?” The chief’s breath smelled like alcohol- not new, but like he had some in preparation to relax before he was called in for overtime and he hadn’t had anything else to eat since. He had been called in again three hours ago. It was sour, and it burned the edges of Core’s nostrils.

“Yeah. Really. You filed for a psychic through the government, right? So that money goes to the state, which processes it through a branch of GALRA, who are responsible for me.”

“And GALRA pays you.” The chief said. Core didn’t bother to remember their names. They were all the same, everywhere she’d been. She’d been a lot of places, they never kept her for long. She’d been at twenty stations, and she was only seventeen.

She laughed again, just as harsh, just as short, and just as soulless.

“They feed me. That’s about it.” It’s not like she had a house- she lived at a GALRA dorm, packed in a ten foot square room with three other girls that all had the same powers as her. 0.025% of the world’s population had powers, but GALRA seemed to have a grip on a lot of them.

“Well, Corey, tell me about that word you just said.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name’s Cor-eh. Not Cor-ee.”

“Freak.”

“Is that you insulting me or asking about the word?”

“That depends on how much cheek you’re gonna give me.”

Core tried to move her arm- just instinct, trying to feel the surface of the table- and the shackles hit her wrist, a rude awakening.

“You gonna try something?” the chief asked.

“No.” she said, sharp and angry. “I saw the word _Freaks_. It was in big bubbly letters- you could barely tell them apart. The border was white, and there was a black stripe, and the back stripe distinguished the letters. It was on red rectangles. Dark red.”

“Was it graffiti?”

“Probably.”

“What time was it?”

“Nighttime. Later than it is here- how light is it out?”

The chief’s sour smell moved away. He called from the side- “The sun’s set, an hour or two back.”

“Definitely later there.”

“Who did you see it through?”

“The red one. His mental scene is the most similar to mine.”

“Anything else?”

“He was holding hands with someone. He thought the word was funny.”

“Ok.”

“Can I go home now?”

“Yes.” The chief unlocked her handcuffs, and Core rubbed her wrists. She groped for the edge of the table and the back of her chair to stand, and took the chief’s hairy arm, so that he could lead her to the door, through the noisy central city police station.

The GALRA foot soldier- her escort- grabbed her roughly by the arm. He tossed her in the back of car. There’s a bottle of lukewarm water- only half full- in the drink holder, like there always was. Core took a swig.

She hoped that she hadn’t given them enough information to get them. When she had given away the information that they were in the Caribbean, it was totally on accident. She liked to make things difficult for all of the rest of them. If she wasn’t so talented, or maybe so helpless, they would probably have put her in the colosseum in her first year.

Their mistake.

*****

“This place is huge!” Pidge said, her voice echoing through the empty space. Pipes separated the huge room into corridors- the criss crossing pipes were compressed neatly into two foot walls, that were ten feet high.

“Well, what are we gonna do?" Lance asked.

"We're gonna see how these generators work, first things first- and then I think we're gonna hook Lance up to one of them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Especially considering that one of those smokestacks was bent-"

"Well, that's to release the smoke produced by the coal, right?" Pidge said

"Yeah." Hunk affirmed. So if we use Lance- he's not burning anything, so there's nothing that needs to be released.

"This place... I dunno... it's kinda giving me the creeps." Lance said. "I feel like... like it wants to hurt me."

"Bull." Pidge said. "How could a _place_ want to hurt you?"

"I dunno! It's just giving me some bad vibes, alright?"

"Yeah, ok, I beleive you." Pidge said. "But that could just be due to an... increase of electromagnetic flow? Or something? Apparently loose energy can give you the feeling of being watched, or other negative feelings."

"Yeah- that's what a lot of hauntings boil down to- nothing more than a couple exposed wires." Hunk jumped in.

"Then why do you guys always feel so comfortable around me? Shouldn't my residual energy be making you feel like that?"

"Well, it can work in the opposite way too- it can give off positive feelings."

"Yeah. Well I guess I've been a bit off ever since we moved. It could just be a side effect of the surgery."

"Maybe."

"Well, let's find where everything is." Pidge said, taking the lead. The walked down to the other side of the room, and Keith looked upwards and downwards and every which way, taking in the catwalks, the piping and random panels in random places, and he felt a bit watched too. But considering how tightly Lance was holding on to his hand, it wasn't even remotely compatible.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problems."

"You sure? If you're really so freaked out, I trust your judgement, we can leave-"

"Nah, it's all good." Lance laughed, and the room ate it, even though their footsteps still echoed, each footfall louder than their voices.

Maybe it just wasn't a place for joy.

"This is sort of weird." Pidge said. "These stairs cut off for four steps- right here, see?" She was pointing to the catwalk stairs made of criss-crossing steel, that led up to a door. There was a bunch of cloudy glass that would've been a window for an observation deck.

"Hm. Now it really does feel like there's something up there watching us." Hunk said.

Pidge shoved Hunk, and he took a step back, more to humor her than anything else.

"You're the one who wanted to go on this sneak-out, dumbass." she said. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"I can't make that jump, I don't think." Keith said, eyeing the gap that the four missing stairs created.

"You don't have to." Pidge said. "I can do it. I'll go alone."

"Pidge, I'm not sure that's the best idea." Lance said, snagging her by the cuff of her sleeve.

"What could be up there? This plant's been abandoned for at _least_ a half century, if it was left behind with the rest of the state, but it was probably before."

"Well, there could be ghosts." Lance said, with a pout in his voice. It was hard for Keith to read his expression in the dark.

"Pshaw." Pidge said. "'I ain't afraid of no ghost.'"

"Double negative." Hunk said.

" _Ghostbusters_."

"Point."

Pidge yanked her arm from Lance, and walked the stairs up to the gap, she took in the area for a second, before trotting down a couple steps, and running full speed to hurdle it. Keith could only let out half a shout before she got to the other side, scrambling up a couple steps to get her feet back under her before looking down at them triumphantly.

"Told you I could make it." she said proudly.

"You'll be able to get down fine?" Hunk asked. Keith looked at the metal that made up the stairs. It definitely looked like it would hurt to fall down on- you'd probably end up with a couple cuts and bruises in a good scenario. In a bad one, you would end up with gashes. Against his bidding, images come to Keith's mind of Pidge with cuts in her legs, them having to carry her back across the desert and explain what happened- it wasn't a good train of thought.

"Yeah. Getting up's the hardest part."

"Ok. Does the door open?" Lance asked. Keith was glad to note that his breathing had calmed, and he wasn't clutching his hand like it was his only lifeline.

Pidge walked up to the door, turning the handle. It didn't budge. With a frustrated grunt, she twisted it and then jammed her shoulder into it. It popped open, probably because of rust.

"Wow." Keith barely heard her voice.

"What's up there?"

"It's a control panel. Wow, Hunk, I wish you could be up here, this is _so_ your shit."

"Really?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what half of the stuff even is- there's a couple computers- judging from the make, I'd say this is maybe the... seventies? Eighties? They're huge. I bet the screen is still analog."

"Really? Any other cool stuff?"

"There's a lot. Switches and shit."

"Can you see us through the windows?" Keith asked.

"I can see the corridors, and the general shape of the generator. I bet if you stepped into the moonlight, I could see your silhouettes."

"Right. We can't see you at all." Keith said.

“Head over to the generators. We’ll see if we can get some light in this place.” Pidge said. Keith was beginning to question if that was a good idea, but so long as Hunk gave the go-ahead, nothing too bad could happen, right?

Lance ended up leading the way, turning the corner and walking up to the four big generators. He walked around one, and stopped dead in his tracks. Keith bumped into him.

“What is i-” Keith began before he looked up.

On the observation deck, Pidge screamed. A lot happened at once- Keith debated asking if Pidge was alright or pulling Lance as far away from the generator as possible. He ended up doing the latter, calling out to Pidge at the same time- “What happened?”

“There’s a body-” Pidge’s voice was full of high shrill panic, and for a second, Keith wondered why- but Pidge had been attacking their missions from the background. She hadn’t watched grown men die at her hands. “It’s a skeleton, oh god, oh god.”

“Get down from there. I think we need to come back in daylight.” Hunk said, looking at the generator. Keith pulled Lance closer, turning him away from the giant hunk of metal- and the human shaped hole in it, backing them both away from the old, rusty, cracking stain on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre in utah cause i miss home ;~;
> 
> Anyway as youve probably noticed the world they live in is actually super different then how we are now? I started it in a regular metropolitan setting and then i got to thinking abt the political placement of galra and how it would've affected society, and then how it woud've affected history and well. If you have any questions, please send them to my blog so i can rant to you in full form. And i will rant. A lot.
> 
> Sorry there arent many kisses i just didn't have the time. (In this chapter. We get a couple in the next)
> 
> Core is blind. I think i wrote her pretty well? If u've got any tips pls pls tell me i love her and wanna write her as well as possible.
> 
> Did i make you think we'd have a shay pov? Ah you fools. (Again, next chapter)
> 
> Poor shiro... :)
> 
> Anyway i really love you readers who comment the second this fic goes up i kno all of your usernames by heart. The last chapter got so many wonderful comments so thank you so much for that. I know there may not be a lot to comment on here (execpt for pidge being badass! Cause i love her! (And also potentially the clifhanger)) but please keep feuling my writing. (It's yall, serial killer documentaries and ramen that keep me alive i stg)


	17. Contradictory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The bed’s not big enough for the two of us.” Lance didn’t move. “Ah o _kay_ already, shove over so you’re next to the wall.” Lance’s mouth quirked up at the corner, and he shifted so that his side was against the wall. Keith threw the felted wool blanket over him and crawled in, pressing their sides together.
> 
> Lance snaked an arm under his waist, and put his other over his torso. To make himself more comfortable, Keith put one arm under Lance’s and another around his neck. He wasn’t long enough to face Lance in that position, so he nestled his face into the crook of Lance’s neck with a sigh.
> 
> He was asleep before he could count to ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what im doinat this point so here you go.
> 
> (Catch my herrman hesse reference (well, im using it in the context of herman hesse but its a refernce to his refernce of buddhisim so) (but seriously if anyone knows who that is hmu (we can talk about golden age philosophy)))
> 
> It will take... several chapters till we move on in major major arc (like as in, before shiro was a major arc. Their time in altea is a major arc) because im stalling. I dont want to write the next big thing even tho i have to ugh

They’re gone!” Shiro shouted, startling Allura. She was up late, working.

“Who is?”

“Keith. And Lance and Hunk. They’re gone.” Allura didn’t need to read his quintessence to get a grip on the severity of his panic.

“Are you sure?”

“I- I was having problems sleeping, and so I was going to see if I could wake up Keith, but he wasn’t in his bed- which isn’t particularly unusual, so I go to the training room, and he’s not in there, so I check with Lance and Hunk, and they’re both gone, too. I don’t know if Pidge is gone.”

“Calm down.” Allura said. “Let’s go check if Pidge is in her room, shall we?” She stood, closing her laptop.

He grabbed her arm. “I need Keith. He can’t be gone.”

She pursed her lips. Shiro was always rational during the day, rational and fair, but his brotherly- devotion? Possessiveness?- towards Keith concerned her. It made her doubt his judgement.

_It’s the middle of the night, he has PTSD, he woke up and his brother was gone. She’d have to give him the benefit of the doubt._

“Did Sendak escape? Did he get out of the bonds and kidnap them?”

“You really think He’d be able to sneak Keith right out from under you? Why would he leave you alone but go after Keith?”

“Because they’re trying to get him. They’ve gotta give him back, but I’m the only one who needs to.”

“Shiro, you’re not making any sense. Go check on Sendak, I promise he’s still tied up.” She led him to the door.

She went to Pidge’s room, and tapped on the door hesitantly, before opening it. Pidge sat up when the sliver of light fell into the room, across her face. She was on the bottom bunk, the top covered in electrical bits and something she recognized vaguely as a radio encrypter.

“Wazzit?” She asked. A loose graphic t-shirt hung off her form. She groped for her glasses. “Princess? Is something wrong?”

“No- I’m sorry. Shiro just wanted me to make sure you were alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be alright? Actually, never mind. Tell him I’m fine.” When she twisted her torso to look at Allura, he elbow jutted into the light- it was razed, a little bit of a smear up her forearm, dead white skin peeling away from the injury- which would have to be at least two inches in diameter.

“Your arm!” Allura exclaimed. Pidge looked down.

“Ah, yeah. I fell while I was taking Gunther out for his night time walk.” She held the arm gingerly above the pillow. “I’ll get it patched up tomorrow.”

“It looks terrible. What did you fall down on?”

“Oh, just one of those sandstone flats.”

“Of course. Well, go back to sleep, then.”

“Good night, general.”

She closed the door. If Pidge was there, that meant the boys were probably be fine as well. They weren’t the sort who would go without her.

*****

“ _Get under the bed_ ,” Keith hissed. Lance was still holding onto his arms and shaking. Keith was shaking too. “Calm down, calm down.” He was still out of breath from how far they had to run to get back from that stupid electrical plant. Not that anything malicious had actually happened- Pidge had fallen while trying to get down the stairs and skinned her elbow, and Lance had freaked out- Keith honestly couldn’t blame him.

“It’s ok, I’m fine.” Lance whispered. Ok, maybe Lance freaking out was more of Keith freaking out. Regardless, it was the sort of thing that wasn’t about to be solved by a couple seconds and a few comferting words.

“Hunk, are you awake?” Keith could hear Allura ask Hunk through their shared wall.

“I am now, General. Is there something going on?”

“Where is Lance?”

“He got up a few minutes ago to use the bathroom.”

Lance finally released his death grip on Keith’s arms to duck under the bunk, and Keith scrambled up and managed to situate himself under the blankets before Allura tapped on the door, then opened it. Keith rolled over.

“General?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong. Shiro had a nightmare and he was sure you’d been kidnapped by Sendak or the like. You can go back to sleep.”

“Are you gonna start making him take the meds?” Keith blurted.

“I can’t make that decision for him, Keith.”

“It would make things eaiser for him.”

“We’ll talk about this in the morining after a decent amount of rest, alright?”

“Uh, one more thing. Can you make sure Shiro’s calmed down before he comes back in here?”

“Do you not feel safe with your older brother in here?”

“No, of course not-” _yes, very much so_ “- I’m just bad with calming him down. It makes sleep harder for both of us if I need to do that.”

“I’ll do my best.” She smiled, and closed the door behind her.

“Alright, Lance, you can come up now.” Lance’s head was already poking out, and he shimmied his way out from under it before pulling himself up next to Keith.

“They were using Electrokinetics. They were toturing them to make power, I’m sure of it.” Lance said, rubbing his arms. “Electrokinetics like me.”

“Lance, there’s not a single electrokinetic in the world like you.” Keith said with assurity.

“Maybe there was though, at some point? Someone else who woke up with powers?”

“You know a lot about superheroes, right? Who’s the most famous electrokinetic? Besides _you,_ stupid.”

“Uh, Mai Todoroki, in Japan.”

 _Shit, I thought he was gonna say Electroline man_.

“Uh, yeah, her. What color is her lighting?”

“Yellow? Like everyone’s?”

“And what about you?”

“My lightning’s blue. Which mean’s it’s higher energy.” Lance spoke like he had said the words to himself already a hundred times.

“Exactly. Not to mention that the unique circumstances surrounding the acquisition of your powers- but that’s not really the point, is it. That... _place_ couldn’t’ve hurt people like you because there’s no people like you to speak of.”

“But you can’t deny that there was something wrong going on back there.”

“Yeah. I think it’ll be better if we go back during the daytime. So long as you’re ok with that.”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. You’ll be with me, right?”

Keith coughed, trying to hide the red on his ears and flushing on his cheeks. “Y-yeah. Of course.”

Keith was expecting Lance to kiss him this time, he cupped his cheek in his hand and looked into his eyes for a second. It was a soft kiss, and it didn’t help to make Keith’s flush go away.

Keith was the one to pull away. “You should go to your room.”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t feel safe.” Lance whined.

“Not even with Hunk there to protect you?”

“I’d feel better if I was with you.”

“Shiro’d kill us if he comes back and you’re here.” Lance lay down on the bed with a huff, and the frame squeaked.

“I don’t really care.”

“The bed’s not big enough for the two of us.” Lance didn’t move. “Ah o _kay_ already, shove over so you’re next to the wall.” Lance’s mouth quirked up at the corner, and he shifted so that his side was against the wall. Keith threw the felted wool blanket over him and crawled in, pressing their sides together.

Lance snaked an arm under his waist, and put his other over his torso. To make himself more comfortable, Keith put one arm under Lance’s and another around his neck. He wasn’t long enough to face Lance in that position, so he nestled his face into the crook of Lance’s neck with a sigh.

He was asleep before he could count to ten.

*****

Sendak had been knocked unconscious through a combination of Lance’s blast and Keith’s haphazard cutting of wires. A cursory look through his uniform had revealed that he was a high ranking member of GALRA, and so they hadn’t killed him for the hopes that he could give them vital information. The balmeran girl- a conduit hero, barely useful in that almost every other balmeran could act as a conduit, but she didn’t have another power- had taken ALTEA’s offer of asylum and was in hiding with one of the settlements. The hacker... Pidge had killed the hacker. Shiro was pretty sure she didn’t know.

Sendak was still in the restraints. He was still unconscious. Shiro sighed, relieved.

“Champion.” a voice said. Shiro snapped his head up. Sendak hadn’t moved. “Are you seriously this pathetic?” Shiro spun around, to an empty room. “Just doing what someone else tells you too? Didn’t you say you’d never become what your father wanted?”

Shiro turned his head slowly. “This has nothing to do with him.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” He caught a silhouette in the corner of his eye, and turned to face it, but it was gone.

“I’m doing what’s best for us.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what he told himself too.” There were light fingers ghosting over his adam’s apple, and he was frozen in place, unable to do anything other than shift his eyes as far as he could to the side, but he was still unable to see his assaulter. “That it would be what’s good for you two. Do what he should’ve. Tell Keith the truth and then die- that’s what you wished had happened to him, but it didn’t, huh? You’re just making the same mistakes.”

“This isn’t the same. Keith needs me. I can’t die.”

“Oh he needs you, does he?” The man behind voice turned, keeping his hand on Shiro’s neck, but it was less of a movement and more of an appearance- the image fazed into view like objects appeared in a dream, like it had always been there. “You were missing for six months and look at how well he did- he made friends, he branched out, he was _happy_ , and you came back and you’re just making him miserable.”

The illusion in front of him was like a mirror- or what a mirror used to show him. A straight nose and dark hair, bright eyes. Who he was- who he used to be.

“He would be so much happier if you just _disappeared_.” Shiro recognized the words- he didn’t want to, but the only reason he could hear the words so clearly was because he had shouted them seven years ago.

Good and evil fight inside you every day, Takashi, his mother had told him once. Make sure you’re thinking on the good side, even if you’re bound to let in to the bad side sometimes.

Like the time I gave Keith a haircut?

Let’s hope that’s all.

That Shiro. The Shiro who was trying to kill him. That was the good. Which meant he was the bad. He grabbed the illusion’s wrist, surprised by how solid it felt.

“Look at you. You’re just the same as him.” Shiro ripped the other Shiro’s hand off his neck and opened the door to Sendak’s room. “Come on, show me. Show me you’re not just like Sendak. That you haven’t become just what your father wanted of you.”

Shiro put his hand around Sendak’s neck and squeezed.

He was still squeezing when Allura walked in behind him, and he didn’t know how much time had passed. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he backed away.

“They’re all ok.” she said softly. “I checked.”

“I think I killed him.” Shiro said.

“He probably wasn’t going to wake up anyway.” she said. “Keith says to calm down before you go back to bed.”

“Is he scared I’ll hurt him, too?”

“No, I’m sure it’s-”

“Because he should be.”

“Shiro.” Allura said. “I’m changing Voltron’s trainer. Coran will be taking over as of tomorrow. You two have a lot in common. I think it’ll be good for you, as a team.”

“You should sleep, princess.”

“So should you.”

*****

“What are we doing here?” Pidge asked. Her arm was held awkwardly, because she could neither straighten it nor bend it all the way due to the thick maroon scab on her elbow. “You both look like shit.”

Lance had to agree there. Both Shiro and Allura had dark circles under their eyes and the generally dazed look of someone who had had far too little sleep. A wavy lock of Allura’s bright white hair fell directly between her eyes. Hunk was looking at it oddly- he had been doing that more and more often after the break in and Lance had yet to ask him why.

Lance fiddled with the collar of his uniform- it was buttoned up all the way and it felt like it was strangling him. He would be wearing it as he always did, if not for the fact that morning, Keith might have woken him up by kissing him on the neck, which Lance might have encouraged, which might have led to a mark on his neck that was, luckily enough, covered by the collar of the uniform if it was buttoned all the way.

“Pidge, that’s no way to speak to your superior officer.” Shiro said.

“But it’s true.” she said. “How long’ve you been awake? Did you just not go to sleep after you came around to check on us?” Allura looked to the side and her mouth twitched, which meant what Pidge had guessed was true.

“You’re here because I’m changing you training schedule. Pidge and Hunk are now to be included, because from now on, you are stepping into your roles as paladins. Coran is taking over- you will start learning how to sync your quintessence.”

“You were talking about that before- you said it might happen in battle.” Lance said.

“It was a technique my father’s paladins perfected. It makes a team indomitable in battle. They were the strongest superhero team in history.” Allura smiled, closed lipped and sad. “If we want ALTEA to be recognized as a legitimate threat again, we need this asset. When I first met all of you, that’s the first thing I noticed- you had the same quintessence wavelengths as they did. This means that it is totally plausible for you to do this. They had ten years to perfect the technique. You have... let’s say a week.”

“A week?!” Hunk exclaimed. “And it took them ten years?!”

“Well, yes, ten years through concept, development trial and error until finally it could be used in battle.”

“They were all grown men!” Pidge protested.

“And you’re all geniuses, if I’m not mistaken.” Allura said. Lance hoped his face didn’t twitch when she said that.

“We’re going to start with theory lessons with Coran before attempting it practically.” Shiro said. “Our practices will focus less on the physical abilities and instead on teamwork and strategy.”

“Why the sudden change? Does Maeve not want to teach us any more?” Keith asked.

“You’ve passed off the initial cadet training, in a third of the time we usually account for. It’s time for specific training. Your power training has been lowered to an hour, and you’re going to be running practical tests with the rest of the teams.” Allura said. “The first test is in two weeks. I’m also sending you out on practical runs. This meeting has cut into our time by... fifteen minutes? Go grab some breakfast and then meet with Coran in briefing room B.”

*****

“The word quintessence comes from various sources, the easiest to identify being medieval latin, quint essentia, meaning fifth essence. This refers to many things, but the old definition that most fits it’s current meaning is the fifth element, after earth, water, air and fire, this fifth essence is energy. Lightning. Life. The word as we use it now- in reference to balmeran energy- is far more complex and broad then this initial definition- take _notes_ , number three, this will be on the test!” Number three referred to Lance- Keith was pretty sure they were ranked by height- who was currently leaning his whole torso on the desk. His paper had a couple doodles on it, but not a word of what Coran had said. Keith looked at his own paper- it wasn’t much better.

“I’m no good with this whole ‘traditional learning’ thing.” Lance said. “I’m bored.”

“I prepared a powerpoint for this special course!” Coran said. “Sit up my boy, and you’ll learn more than you think!”

“Not if you’re talking in big paragraphs like that.” Lance said. “No matter how interesting it is, if you talk too much, it’ll go in one ear and out the other. Can’t you just tell us what we need to know for the quintessence meld?”

Coran drew a deep breath. “Well, let’s see then. This really is easier if you know the root of the word but- you all know what quintessence is, as of now- in reference to powers and Balmera?”

Pidge’s hand dutifully shot up.

“Yes! Number five. Enlighten us.” He definitely had them ranked by height.

“It’s the energy that a balmeran hero uses. It’s drawn from the balmeran heart and other people’s quintessence, like... like the kamehameha in dragon ball z. Everyone has it, but only balmeran heroes can use it.”

“That’s good for a basic definition.” Coran said. “How do you tell a hero who uses their power well from one who uses it to cause mass harm to others?”

“The color of the light.” Keith found himself blurting. “That is... if the light is blue, it’s someone good, but if it’s purple, they’re not?”

“Close enough, four! The light runs from white to red through the blue spectrum. The whiter the light, the closer to the balmeran heart a person is.”

“What does this have to do with hair?” Hunk asked. “That’s significant, isn’t it?” Everyone turned to look at Hunk, who didn’t look away from Coran. “White hair.” Hunk further clarified.

The silence was thick enough in the room that Keith was sure he could taste it. Coran let it last a few seconds to make them sure he wasn’t going to answer.

“Quintessence is a spectrum, like light. Everyone has a wavelength. Some people have complementary wavelengths, which makes them a good team- a fine example of this is Lance and Keith. Even if your personalities clash a bit, you work together well, your strengths cover the other’s weaknesses. Quitessence bonding isn’t uncommon between two people. But in a group of five? Before Alfor, it was unheard of. And Allura believes you can do it too. You should know everything about one another, there should be no secrets- your trust must be infallible. So let’s get to practical training.”

“Why did you ask that? About the hair?” Lance asked Hunk as they were walking down the hallway to the training compound.

“While we were out getting the new engine, Coran said something- about how the war had started because Allura was born with snow white hair.”

“And you think it has something to do with quintessence?” Lance asked.

“It’s probably a superstition. The ‘war’, if we’re going to call it that, was a long time coming.” Keith said. “Maeve’s weave has white ends, too. It’s probably a subcultural thing within balmeran heroes.”

“I guess.” Hunk said.

*****

They had cut Shay’s hair. It had once fallen to her waist, straight, thick and the color of dark chocolate. It was now jaggedly cut above her jaw. When they had done it- pulled her by one of her careful plaits out of her room and hacked it off with knives- they had said it was because it had gotten too long and it was unruly. Which she knew was bullshit. There was another woman in her block- maybe twenty years old- whose hair was twice as long as hers and had matted up into what couldn’t even be considered mats at this point, more of five different rat’s nests. They burned the locks that they cut, and for a week until she could shower, she smelled like burnt hair.

She couldn’t actually understand why they had cut her hair, though. It had started to go white at the tips, but ever since she had met Shiro, with his chunk of stark white hair, she had assumed it was normal. But as soon as one of the guards noticed, they acted like she had the devil in her hairtips. They were scared to touch her.

That could be more attributed to the rising in the scoring she’d been getting in the colosseum.

She had always been built strong. Big boned. Heavyset. These were all words that make people think of someone fat, although Shay was not. She was long armed, broad barrel chested and intimidating. She was taller than Hunk- six four to his six one. Ever since she was a child, people would tell her that she should go into sports. Boxing. Basketball. Volleyball. Anything. She really prefered humanities, and it wasn’t like it mattered anyway- she knew that when she turned sixteen GALRA would take her before _that_ could amount to anything.

However, her stature and build gave her a natural advantage. People thought she actually knew how to fight, and that gave her time. And then she figured out, bit by bit, how to use her size and strength to hit back. A little. And then a little more. In the last championship, after Shiro had been transferred, she had risen to the second in her block, and she was pretty sure she could make it to first now.

And then using her _power_. She was a telepath. No big deal- more than 30% of heroes were, and 46% of balmeran heroes. Like all others, at the beginning, she could only listen and communicate with other balmerans. Five weeks into her imprisonment, she could listen in on common range telepaths. Then, after a week of that, she could talk back- only with the other prisoners, only with the promise that they wouldn’t speak of it. It wasn’t hard to get that promise.

And then balmerans without telepathy- she could hear them, and that gave her a bigger advantage than her build ever could. It took concentration. And then she could listen in on common range- perhaps even those without power at all, not that there were any here to speak of.

When she got to the point that she could plant thoughts in their heads, that’s when her hair started to change, the white eating up the edges like frost climbing a car window.

She sat in her cell, running a square hand through her short hair. The wedge-like back stuck out a good three inches from the back of her neck. She reached out with her mind, just a little bit.

_Where is he where is he where’s dad, oh Katie I’m sorry._

This voice was new, and close and loud. Shay actually jumped up at the proximity.

It was a boy- well, boy was really the wrong word, as he was probably older than she was, but she wasn’t quite sure he could constitute a man yet either.

“You’re new here.” She said, softly, but with confidence.

“It’s not my first time- but yeah. I’m the new kid on the block.” She stuck her hand through the bars.

“I’m Shay. Uh, I’m seventeen, I used to live in the terra district. I’m a balmeran telepath. I’m the second to the top of the block.” This is what Shiro had taught her the second time he’d met her. To say anything and everything that you remember about yourself, to anyone, without nervousness. It makes you feel weird, but it grounds you. It makes other people recognize who you were- that even though your life before was a dream, you weren’t the only one that had it.

The- boy? Man?- grasped her hand, and his grip was firmer than she’d expected from his skinny frame.

“I’m Matt. I’m twenty-two, and- I lived in the Terra district too. What a coincidence.” He laughed, a half snort, half snicker that had no place in this miserable place. It had been a long time since Shay had heard a laugh other than a hard, sarcastic bark. “I’m a telekinetic. Common range.”

Shay was surprised at his age, and that he was from Terra too. Considering the average amount of heroes- there should only be twenty heroes in Terra, maybe two or two hundred fifty in all of system city.

“What are the chances?” She said with a laugh, trying to make it as genuine as his, but failing spectacularly.

“Small.” he responded. “Are you this friendly with every new arrival?”

“Just those who need help.” She said. “You said this isn’t your first time here. How long ago’d you get captured? Caught?”

“Six or seven months ago? How long ago was June?”

Shay shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Alright. Do- do you know anyone called Shiro? He was in the colosseum ever since we first got captured.”

“Yeah. I knew Shiro. He- he helped me fight harder. He taught me how to stay sane.”

“Is he ok?” _He can’t be dead_. His harsh thought after was so intense that she didn’t need try and listen in on it.

“He was in and out of the block for testing. In the lab, y’know? With Haggar. And then, one day, he never came back.” Matt’s hand crushed her fingers and she withdrew it, hardly recognizing that she hadn’t before. “I don’t think he’s dead, though. There were plans, to get out. I could hear them.”

“What do you mean? Shiro isn’t a telepath- he hasn’t got any powers at all.” From what Shay could see of Matt’s face through the dim, cigarette smoke infused room, his eyebrows were scrunched in concern and he looked incredibly distressed. He moved his hand as if to push glasses up his nose, but there weren’t any glasses.

“I can hear everyone.” she said. “If I think hard enough.”

“You haven’t been listening to everything I’ve been thinking, have you?”

“Just the beginning. About your dad and Katie. And then I heard you thinking that Shiro couldn’t be dead, but that was more because you thought it so loud instead of me listening so well.” she stood and sat on the ‘bed’. “I won’t listen if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s not like there’s much important for me to hide. Nothing that matters here, anyway.”

 _When I get out, do you want me to take you with me?_ She thought to him.

“Holy shit, you can do that too?” Matt asked.

“Lots of people don’t want to, because the punishment is so terrible.” Shay said, instead of explaining her power.

“You’re talking to the person with the most attempted escapes under his belt in the whole east division.” Matt said proudly. “So yeah, I’m game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched logan today (finished it right before posting) and i. Am. Fucking. Crying.
> 
> Regardless, i think there's a lot of things similar between that plot and keith's (and camilla's (you dont know who she is. I know. Bear with me)) but they were purley unintentional lol.
> 
> Anyway i hope yall are seeing why shiro is doing the things hes doing.
> 
> And Shay! My beautiful daughter! Who I'm using to shove philosophy down your throats! (Ten points to whoever catches the references i put in her segment) and matt! Matt is ok!
> 
> Plus cuddles are good!
> 
> And... yeah. Shit happens.
> 
> Um... pls.. give me comments... give me life... kudos only give once but comments keep on giving...


	18. ALTEA files concerning strike team Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike team Voltron. Captain: Takashi Shirogane  
> Lance Mochado  
> Tsuyoshi Garrett  
> Kaitlyn Holt  
> Keith Kogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post these before I started in on the lance arc that would change them lol.
> 
> Not necessary to read but have fun!

Takashi Shirogane//Black Hand  
Heat and energy manipulation powers on the balmeran scale, gifted. Hand to hand combat, converts quintessence to right prosthetic arm, the only way he can sustain his connection to the Balmeran energy well. 100mgw at max  
25yo  
Publicity status:in hiding  
Notes: close personal(fraternal) relationship with Keith. May cause bias. See bg

Lance Mochado// Blue Lighting  
Lightning powers, on the common scale, non standard ranged combat, akin to sharpshooting. Range has not been measured. Abilities unlike other lightning wielders, who use yellow lightning, his is blue and white, which are indicators of higher energy.  
17yo  
Publicity status- powers unknown to GALRA, in hiding.  
Notes: ADHD, strong personal relationship with Keith (probably romantic), could cause liability. see bg.

Tsuyoshi Garrett// Hunk// Yellow Lion  
No powers. Engineer. Has made several gauging devices for a range of abilities, even some to gauge balmeran non-standard abilities. Technical genius.  
17yo  
Publicity status: in hiding  
notes: anxiety disorder.

Kaitlyn Holt// Pidge Gunderson// Green Thumb  
No powers. Hacker and computer genius. Made a program to translate common **and balmeran** telepathic signals into binary. In college level courses at 14.  
Competed nationally for uneven bar and beam last year, won fourth and sixth respectively.  
14yo.  
Publicity status: in hiding.  
Notes: autistic. See bg.

Keith Kogane// Red Bandit  
Regeneration powers- open wounds close with incredible speed, but after there is no danger of bleeding out, the process slows to that of a normal human, leaving scars. He appears to have control over the process, and when asked if he could continue it to eliminate scars, he refused to comment. He is very reckless in combat due to his powers.  
17yo  
Publicity status: in hiding  
Notes: autistic, severe loyalty to team and especially to Shiro(fraternal) and Lance(romantic(?)). This can be an asset or a liability. See bg.

Notes on team: this is a tight knit team that formed independently of ALTEA. They are in direct respondance to Allura and coran. They will not recognize power positions outside their own chain of command. Despite being a young team, they are extremely qualified and may be key in defeating GALRA.


	19. Existential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Exactly.” Lance said. “Life is so fragile, right? Unless you’re fucking Keith, it only takes the tiniest things to take a life. And even him-” electricity crackled along Lance’s fingertips, “- it would only take the smallest amount of effort.” Keith shivered.
> 
> “Don’t worry, babe, I wouldn’t. But the problem is I could. I have. And you- you stabbed so many people without flinching. You don’t even think about it anymore. And then you complained about _blood in your shoe_ not two minutes later, like it was trivial, like mosquitos, but it was a dead man’s blood. A man you killed.” Keith’s foot shifted in his sneakers, feeling the hard part of the sole that had been permanently stained with blood.
> 
> The plant fell silent.
> 
> “We’re monsters.” Pidge said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so exams are coming up and so updates might get a little tiny bit hectic. I really wanna finish this before i move in... three months? And i have about ten chapters to go, so I think i'll be updating a little bit quicker than weekly.
> 
> I'm having fun running around in these headspaces

Open your minds, paladins.” Coran said, his accent and voice contradicting the meditative state they were trying to achieve. “Think of your teamwork. Think of your bonds with each other. Think of what’s important to you, what you’re fighting for.”

They were lying in a sort of human pinwheel, their heads all touching in the middle.

What was Lance fighting for? Who was he trying to protect?

Unbidden, images of Keith’s smile with one deep dimple filled his mind, his pretty purple eyes, his strong shoulders and the brownish edges of the bandages that covered his arms. Keith with bullets in his back, through his chest- and then they were no longer memories- at least not Lance’s- because he had never seen Keith get hurt this bad. He had never seen Keith when he was this young. He had never been the one to hold scissors that close to his face. He had never been the one to watch a farmhouse go up in flames filled with agonizing screams.

Lance lurched up at the same time as Shiro on the other side of Keith’s head. They looked at eachother with synchronized deep, shuddering breaths. Everyone else seemed to get up in slow motion.

Lance wondered if the look of- not terror really, but a sort of combination of scared and sad- that Shiro had on his face was the same as the mix of emotions that swirled around in his chest, making his lichtenberg scar ache.

“I would never.” Shiro said, but it was a lie, and Lance could tell.

“Well, that sure as hell wasn’t me.” Lance growled.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, sitting up between them so his head obstructed Lance’s line of sight. Lance felt the tension snap like a rubber band. Shiro seemed far away.

“I think Lance and I may have succeeded.” Shiro said, the raw edge to his voice gone.

“I really thought Keith and Lance were going to be the first to succeed in a controlled environment. Or perhaps Keith and Shiro.” Coran said. “As far as compatibility goes- I really assumed Lance and Shiro to be the one to disturb this exersize.”

“Keith is obviously the common factor here.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, in more ways than one.” Lance said, and he wasn’t sure he got the proper mix of emotions into his voice.

“You two synced up.” Hunk said, not disdainfully, but with unbelief in his voice. “Over worry for Keith?”

“I’m going to get a drink of water.” Lance said. Keith glanced at Shiro for a second before getting up and following him.

“Are you ok?” Keith asked, jogging to catch up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“They were all memories.” Lance said. “I recognized mine. When you were shot in the robbery. And then they got worse. They were memories too, but they weren’t mine.”

“Lance, Shiro’s seen me hurt a lot.” Keith said.

“You have nightmares about that fire, right?”

Keith froze.

“I never want to hear you scream like that again.” Lance said, putting his hands around Keith’s waist.

“It’s what I’m made for.” Keith said. “Getting hurt so that you don’t have to.”

“You weren’t saving anyone there, babe.” Lance said.

“We’ve gotta go back. Shiro will look for us.”

“Do you trust him?” Lance asked, unprepared for the deep emotions that pulled from his gut.

“I’m not sure.” Keith said. “I don’t know. I trust you. I trust Pidge. I trust Hunk.”

“Good.” Lance said, and he wasn’t sure if he was responding to the fact that he trusted them or that he didn’t trust Shiro.

He was still trying to sort out the residual confusion. After they’d kissed, it seemed like Lance’s views fell into place on Keith, but Shiro- Shiro was conflicted. Brotherly love, and the need to protect him. But also deep regret, the regret that comes with a harmful decision one has no intention to change.

“Did you have a good water break?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah. It was fine.” Lance said. He and Keith sat down again, and he wondered if everyone in the room was as aware of the distance between their hands as he was.

“Ok, paladins, you’ve made some progress, so let’s try again.”

This time, Lance thought of his family, about the good times team voltron had before ALTEA. He felt pidge do the same- almost as if he could see her wavelength leveling out to his. Then Hunk shortly thereafter. Keith joined last.

Lance was glad they were all thinking about Pidge’s terrible cookies.

“Now, paladins, when you think you are sufficiently bonded, try standing up.” Coran said.

Slowly, in sync, they lifted their heads from the circle and stood.

“Why hasn’t Shiro joined you?” Coran asked. They opened their eyes- Shiro was still lying on the ground.

“It’s because we’re thinking about the times before.” Pidge said. “We’ve got to include Shiro.”

 _Ok. Thinking positive things about Shiro shouldn’t be_ that _hard_. _He was your hero, right?_

Lance sighed, trying to bring back the giddiness that he had felt when he went to hear Shiro speak in their seventh grade assembly.

He could feel everyone else’s feelings too, Pidge saw him like another older brother- maybe almost a father. Hunk saw him as a confident leader. And Keith’s unconditional brotherly love. It was confusing, and the Shiro in one person’s mind definitely wasn’t the same as anyone else's, until-

Snap. Just like that, the connection broke. Lance stumbled forward, clutching his aching head.

“We were close.” Keith said.

“Well done, paladins. That was an incredible first session, especially considering none of you are Balmeran and two of you are... well...”

“Powerless.” Hunk supplied.

“But I’m balmeran.” Shiro said. “Aren’t I?”

“Well, you didn’t bond with the group so we’re not going to take... that into consideration.” Coran said, eyeing Shiro’s hand. “You can now take a break. Be sure to be back by three for your power training and Hunk and Pidge-?”

“We’ll be working.” Pidge assured.

*****

“This place isn’t so intimidating, now, is it?” Hunk said, hands on his hips, surveying the old electrical plant in the bright desert sun. The red brick looked washed out and the windows looked dirtier than they had in the nighttime. It was noon, and there was practically no shadow cast, making it look barely real.

“Aside from the fact that it has at least one body in it and was designed to kill me? Yeah, it looks fucking timid.” Lance said. Keith supposed his sarcasm was justified.

Coran had told them that in order to get the quintessence meld to really work, they’d have to start spending more time outside of practice as a team, which was what they were doing... without Shiro, which was the problem.

“Come on, let’s go. Find out what killed the dude and all that.” Hunk said. He ducked under the sloping doorway, and Keith followed dragging Lance behind.

“I hope you know I am _not_ going back up into that control room until you take care of that skeleton.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, let’s see if we can find something to span the gap.” Keith said. They spent the next ten minutes poking around the wires for some pieces of wood that aren’t too rotten. Eventually, they found some wood that managed to stay in place. Keith went first, because whatever he got from getting hurt would heal. He jumped on the board to test them, and deemed it safe. Lance followed soon after. Hunk was hesitant, but Keith and Lance each pulled on a hand and they ended up on the other side.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me down here alone.” Pidge said. “In the haunted building.”

“It’s only ’cause you’re too chicken to come up here.” Lance called back. Pidge stuck out her tongue.

“This is actually super cool.” Hunk said from the doorway. “Pidge, you were right, this is my shit!”

The control room was practically made of panels. It was all covered in dust so thick that Keith felt like he was choking with every breath.

“Where’s the body, Pidge?” Keith called.

“Around the middle control island.” she yelled. “On the opposite side from the door.” Keith and Lance walked around to it while Hunk idled, admiring the tech.

It was mummified, unrecognizable, save for some bright red hair. It hardly looked human, and Keith just raised an eyebrow at it. Lance walked around it, looking for some identifying features.

“Oh my god.” Hunk said. “Oh my god that’s a body.”

“So?” Lance said, picking up a pencil from the panel and lifting one of the hands.

“Don’t touch anything! Fingerprints!”

“Trust me, this guy is long past fingerprints.” Lance said, letting the hand drop. “Not that anyone would be coming around to collect them anyway.”

“How are you so- so blasé about this? He’s a dead guy!”

“Eh, bodies can’t bother me anymore, right, Keith? ’Specially old bodies like it.”

“Yeah, it barely even looks human anymore.”

“That- that was a _person_.” Hunk said. “Not an _it_.”

“Well, yeah.” Lance agreed. “But ever since the robbery, I don’t think it matters a whole bunch to me. I guess I realized the cop was dead, and I had to act anyway. And then with the guys Keith killed and stuff, I guess I’ve just become a little desensitized.”

“Plus you killed, like, four of those guys.” Keith added. Lance froze, his back rigid. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“I what?” he asked, his voice soft. Keith figured he wasn’t as ‘desensitized’ as he had first thought.

“Didn’t you watch the news afterwards? They said four of the robbers were found dead at the scene, electrocuted.”

“What- I- _no_.” Lance backed away from the control panel. “And when we rescued Shiro? I know you killed some of those guys but did I- this isn’t ok.”

“Lance, calm down, they were the enemy-”

“But _were_ _they_?” Lance asked forcefully. “Come on. They were just like us. They were people who had been taken from their homes just like us. Kids with super powers just like us. We were just a little luckier and what the fuck should us being luckier have to do with deciding who lives or dies.”

Keith pursed his lips. He knew this train of thought all too well, having ridden it countless times himself.

“Have you ever thought that maybe... maybe GALRA has a reason for showing heroes as impulsive and controless? I mean, we aren’t doing much to give ourselves a stellar reputation, now are we? I killed those guys because I freaked out about you, right? I lost control. It’s exactly what they say is wrong with us.”

“They cage us and treat us like animals, Lance. It’s about what they’re making us, not about who we are.” Keith placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, aware that if it was him, he would flinch away, but Lance leaned into the touch, and Keith ended up hugging him.

“Lets go downstairs.” Keith whispered into his hair. Lance nodded and they headed towards the door.

“Hey guys, what’re we doing n- is Lance ok?” Pidge said as they headed down the stairs.

“Pidge shot a man in the chest.” Lance muttered. “You know you killed him, right? You’re fourteen and you killed a man.” Pidge’s hands tightened on her computer.

“We’re having existential crises.” Keith said. “Care to join?”

Pidge took a deep breath. “That killed him?” she said.

“Exactly.” Lance said. “Life is so fragile, right? Unless you’re fucking Keith, it only takes the tiniest things to take a life. And even him-” electricity crackled along Lance’s fingertips, “- it would only take the smallest amount of effort.” Keith shivered.

“Don’t worry, babe, I wouldn’t. But the problem is I could. I have. And you- you stabbed so many people without flinching. You don’t even think about it anymore. And then you complained about _blood in your shoe_ not two minutes later, like it was trivial, like mosquitos, but it was a dead man’s blood. A man you killed.” Keith’s foot shifted in his sneakers, feeling the hard part of the sole that had been permanently stained with blood.

The plant fell silent.

“We’re monsters.” Pidge said.

“Guys, I think you’re making to big of a deal out of this.” Hunk said. “Not that human lives aren’t a big deal, but-”

“What would you know about it?” They all snapped at once. A tear streaked down Pidge’s cheek, fast, and another soon after it.

“Pidge-” Hunk began, but Pidge wiped the tears, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. She gasped.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” she choked out.

“Lance, are you decent to head out?” Keith asked, looking at Lance’s eyes. Lance looked down to the side.

“Yeah.” he said at last.

“I think we should tell Shiro about this. Not the plant, but... but this.” Hunk said. Keith can feel Lance tense up next to him. “Hear me out. He was in the colosseum, right? He killed people there, and I think- well, even though this isn’t the bonding Allura and Coran _want_ , it’s a start.” Pidge nodded in hasty agreement.

“Lance?” Keith said. He was going to agree regardless, but-

“Yeah.” Lance said again. Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Ok, let’s go, then?” Keith said. “Whatever is up with this place, I think it might be messing with our heads.”

“Wouldn’t be too much of a stretch.” Hunk said, looking at Pidge, who was wiping away another barage of tears.

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her cry.

*****

“Why doesn’t it bother you?” Lance asked. They were walking back through the desert, the sun baring down on them only half as terrible as the thoughts weighing down in his head. “Realizing you’ve taken so many lives.”

“I never had to realize it,” Keith said. “Not like this, anyway.”

Lance glanced at his boyfriend, who was looking determinedly at the ground.

“My father- mine and Shiro’s father, not my birth father- was ex-military. Don’t get me wrong, he was a good father, the best one I had, even though I hardly remember him- he was always gone. It was always sorta expected that we’d go into the military too. Shiro because he always assumed Shiro would do what he wanted, and me because he knew GALRA would come for me. I guess he got what he wanted, in a way.” Keith laughed, but there was nothing genuine to it, just the action that should be done after one tells a joke. “I don’t remember a lot of my childhood, but there was one time I do. He’d had a drink, or two, or five, and he was yelling at me, so Shiro was yelling at him. And he said ‘why are you defending that little murderous whelp? He’s killed and he’ll do it again, the best thing we can do for him is point him in the right direction.’” Keith pursed his lips. “My mom picked me up and took me out of the room.”

“How old were you?” Lance asked.

“Eight, probably.” Lance couldn’t exactly recall what he was doing at eight. Probably running around playing astronaut and making his sister cry.

“That’s messed up.” Lance said.

Keith laughed. “Probably the least messed up of my family situations, if we’re being honest.”

“How’s that?”

“I actually had one.”

Lance’s hand tightened around his.

“Like I said, it doesn’t hurt. It’s just the way it was.” he sighed. “But since the fire, Shiro taught me how defend myself, how to fight. The way he did it- he taught me not to flinch when I hit him.”

_Don’t flinch. Don’t think about how much it’ll hurt when you hit me. I’m not me, I’m an enemy._

“You taught me the same thing.”

“And as an extension of that, it makes it easier, when you’re fighting. To kill.” Keith pursed his lips. “So I’ve already thought a lot about it.”

“I feel bad for you,” Lance said, looking away from his face. “Living with this your whole life.”

“I’m used to it. I think you have it worse, being thrust into this without half a warning.”

“It’s shit either way.”

“True.”

*****

Shiro was sitting alone in the showers when Keith came to get him. He was covered in gray dust, which made Shiro suspicious, seeing as everything since they had moved to the desert had been covered with a sort of reddish silt.

“Pidge is making cookies. Do you wanna come and join us?” Shiro pulled the towel off his head, rubbing it along his arm to clear it of condensation.

“Are they those crappy pillsbury ones that are burnt on the outside and frozen on the inside?”

“They’re _traditional_.” Keith said. “Yeah, they wouldn't be Pidge’s otherwise.’

“Why are the cookies important?”

“We’re having a talk. As a team. We had them at every meeting”

“Does this mean you’re accepting me as part of the team?”

“You’ve always been part of the team, Shiro. You’re the reason all of us really came together in the first place.”

“From what I’ve heard, I’m pretty sure that’s Lance.”

“You were our first real mission, as a team. You’re our leader now. And we’re going to have a traditional meeting with traditional cookies and Pidge is going to take traditional notes, and it’s gonna be a bonding experience.”

“When did you start to care so much about this?”

“When did _you_ stop?”

“Alright, let me get my shirt on.”

Keith eyed his brother’s washboard abs. “Yeah, cause you been so shy about walking around without a shirt on in recent times.”

“I’ve been perfectly decent.”

“Does it have anything to do Allura?”

“I was pretty sure we were going to an important bonding meeting thingy?”

“Whatever, Shiro.” Keith said.

Shiro put on his shirt and followed Keith out the door.

Pidge had decided that a bowl wasn't important, perhaps because she couldn’t reach them or perhaps because the cookies were so stuck to the pan that they had to pry each off with a combination of knives, spatulas, and elbow grease, and getting them all into a bowl before Keith returned with Shiro in tow would've been too troublesome.

“Have you been crying?” he asked her. Her face was swollen a bit and splotchy red, and her eyes were a bit pink. “Is making cookies really that hard? Because I’m sure Hunk could help-”

She wiped her face furiously. “No, no. It’s just that- that the high altitude has been giving me some problems. Nothing to worry about.”

Shiro sat and started trying to free one of the burnt cookies. “Is there a particular reason for this meeting? Other than the fact that we’re not sufficiently bonded/”

“The philosophy of war.” Lance said. “All of us, with the fine exception of Hunk, has killed at least one man. “And we need to know how to not let it mess us up.”

“I’m not the person to talk to.” Shiro said. “I survived by killing people and as a result I’m barely alive. What you’re trying to justify is winning even if it is a war, even if it is for your own life through some sort of extension, and it’s nowhere near the same.”

“But if we... if we do end up taking lives like this, in order to save others, is it right?”

“I’’m not the person to ask about that either.” Shiro glanced at Pidge, who was looking at her hands. They were slender and delicate, the kind of hands that flew across a keyboard or piano keys so fast you barely had time to wonder if they were really there at all. Her index finger on her right hand and the ring finger on her left had significantly shorter nails than the others, she had probably split them at some point and ended up biting them off. They were the hands of a coder, of a musician, of an artist. They were not the hands of a killer.

“In war,” he said, “there is something called collateral damage. Do you know what that means?”

“The enemy lives lost.” Keith said, like both he and Shiro were conditioned to. He wondered if Keith even remembered the times their dad had sat lecturing them on this sort of thing.

He thought probably not. According to Keith’s old therapist, there was a lot of things before the fire that Keith couldn’t- or wouldn’t- remember.

“The people you kill are not just ‘collateral damage.’ Pidge, do you have a definition for collateral as an adjective?”

“Collateral, adjective. Additional but subordinate; secondary.”

“Right. It’s. A dangerous pit to fall into, thinking another person’s life is secondary to your own.” _Hypocrite_ , the other part of him screamed. “But you have to hurt or kill them anyway.” _Or manipulate, or push aside, or step on, or break faith with._ “You pave to do this with respect for them in your heart.”

“What if they’re a bad person?” Hunk asked, and Shiro is somewhat startled by the amount of sharp glances the others throw at him. “If it’s someone that deserves to die. Like- what was his name? The leader of GALRA? Zarkon? If we kill him, do we have to respect him?”

“You have to respect the fact that a man was once alive, even if they are a scumbag.” Shiro said, clenching his metal fist on the table. “But some people don’t even deserve that.”

*****  
“Shay Dhartha.” The voice said. Shay stepped into the major arena for the first time. Unlike the small boxing ring that she had most of her fights in- in the minor colosseum- the arena was huge, built like an amphitheater- built like the Roman colosseum from which it was inspired. There were thousands in the stands, and her extreme stage fright it her like a bus. The anxiety compressed her chest and made it hard to breathe. The rocks that rose up from the dirt floor towered over her, making her feel small.

“Miss Dhartha has risen to the top of her block in the past two weeks. Some are saying she’s the next new Gladiator. She had several talks with out previous champion-” the crowd booed at Shiro’s mention. “-and we can judge her by her first major fight!” The crowd cheered.

Before going out, she had asked Matt, who felt a bit like an honorary older brother to her now, what she should say to rally the crowd in her favor.

“Anything they don’t want to hear. Well, not that, but be rude. Be ruthless. Be a warrior. They don’t want a shy, soft spoken girl, they want a terrifying, full fledged warrior.”

“Miss Dhartha, do you have anything to say before you face the regeneration dog?”

“Rot in hell.” She said, her voice loud and clear and aided by the mental outreach she used.

“Oh ho! Strong words, and quite unusual to her quiet, demure demeanor.”

Shay didn’t choose to dignify that with a response, instead threw her head up, tossing her short hair back.

“Alright, send in the dogs!”

Shay flinched in surprise.

“Oh, didn’t we tell you? Miss Shay Dhartha, you are facing four regeneration dogs at once. This should be no problem for anyone else in the main colosseum.”

And then dogs landed on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE! SHAY!!!!
> 
> Have fun thinking about philosophy. Please tell me im making you think about ur place in the universe that'd be cool thanks.
> 
> Not many klances in this chapter what a pity. Im so far ahead im not sure when there is going to be more?
> 
> ALSO there is a chapter count! It's subject to change but I think that'll be it... probably... i hope it'll end there, with roughly 140/150k. Im in this for the long haul.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and support they mean the world to me! (Specially y'all that comment on every chapter. I see you and I love you.)
> 
> (P.s. The body has red hair... anyone else know who has red hair... :) the body may also have a moustache :))
> 
> Lance is going to find out how he got his powers in this arc.
> 
> And it'll be darker than y'all ever imagined.


	20. Missdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shiro, we’re watching a movie tonight when the power goes out.” Pidge said.
> 
> “When the power goes out?”
> 
> “Allura’s been sending out cadets all day, and it’s gonna put a tax on all the balmeran energy in the area. We’ll be running on backup defenses, but no internal power.” Pidge smiled smugly. “So of course, we’ll be watching The Exorcist.”
> 
> ~Aka the compulsory movie chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao we're two thirds of the way through!
> 
> Like I said, updates are gonna get hectic as i get ready to move, work though finals, ect ect., so that's why the two a week.
> 
> I'm gonna finish is up, but as soon as I'm done I have a few concepts for a Klance roadtrip (find them on my art blog @safety-klance)
> 
> If you really wanna hear more about my writing process, check my main blog @astereaes. Also, if u send me a message or an ask, i may spoil a little lot more than i do in the comments! ;)
> 
> Plus, i'm heading out to a youth camp tomorrow morning so if i don't respond to your comments right away that's why. Love y'all edit jk jk theres wifi up here. I'mma find bigfoot!

Shay had been expecting _dogs_. Not that she was happier to hurt a dog then a human, but fighting four dogs was preferable in her mind to fighting what she was fighting.

They were human.

At least, that’s what they looked like.

They looked dirty and matted, the suits that they wore torn to bits, the slashes through them showing scars that followed the lines exactly.

Two of them had landed on her in the first half second of the game. Shay shook them off, and ran to the other side. If she could climb to the top of one of the rocks, she could get a better view of the terrain, maybe even find a weapon.

One of them appeared over the crest of the rock nearest to her. She tried to get inside its head.

Chaotic wasn’t the right word. The girl- Shay was pretty sure it was a girl- wasn’t thinking like a human, although the thoughts were complex.

She was thinking in _thought_ , and even though Shay could understand it, she couldn’t send it back, and she couldn’t influence her.

But she could predict what was coming next.

In the second the girl decided to jump- Shay’s legs twitched as she did- she rolled to the side and came up in the boxing position her other opponents usually took. When the girl charged, Shay stepped to the side.

 _Remember there’s more than one opponent,_  something in her said. She backed away from the girl a couple steps before turning and bolting to the side of the arena- it was one less direction they could attack her from. She didn’t want to head herself all the way into a corner.

She found one of the rock outcroppings that had a gentle enough slope for her to clamber up, and she could overlook the arena.

Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be any weapons left over from previous fights. She noticed that the distance between the rocks was small enough that she could jump to a different one if she wanted.

She looked down- maybe a twenty foot drop- and her stomach twisted up.

She spotted all four of the opponents from her perch. They were still confused, but she didn’t doubt that within a second, they would be looking up and finding her.

There were two males and two females, and not one of them looked alike. All of them but one of the girls had black hair and the outlier- who Shay hadn’t encountered yet- had the sort of dark maroon red that you didn't think could be a natural color until you saw it on a person.

The girl who she had fought spotted her. Shay couldn’t fight the feeling that she recognized the girl somehow. Her face looked eerily similar, although she knew for a fact that she would remember an encounter with her.

Shay was looking straight into the girl’s eyes when she jumped forward.

*****

They were doing well. That’s what Coran told them. So many almost right times were piling up, and the paladins were feeling the stress. They had gotten infinitely better, although they hadn’t made any real progress at all. Coran kept telling them he wanted them to have the meld down by their practice mission- it was a competition, a day out, and it was only a week off.

They hadn’t yet returned to the power plant, either. They were all intrigued by the place- if they could get in and actually look around successfully without at least one of them having some sort of breakdown, it would be great. But the pressure to perform well with the quintessence meld and the “bonding” they were doing- really just philosophical discussions on morality- consumed a lot of their time.

“We could take Shiro.” Pidge suggested casually. “Maybe having an adult with us would make it seem safer.”

“He’d get angry at us for not having told him about it in the first place.” Keith said, laying flat down on the couch. The castle was huge, and they were in one of the numerous tea room/waiting room/whatevers. It made Keith wonder why they had to share rooms at all.

“Yeah.” Lance said, sitting on the couch’s armrest. Keith moved his legs to indicate that he should sit, but Lance held up a hand, saying he was fine.

“What are you guys doing in power training now?” Pidge asked. “Keith, what do you even do in power training? I doubt they’re having you slice yourself up or that shit.”

“I just do extra hand to hand training with the guys with super strength.” Keith said. “I’ve got a fuckton of bruises and they even break my bones on occasion. And Shiro is working with Allura and Coran and Maeve to try and figure out how the GALRA linked his hand to the balmerean heart. And Lance-” Keith sighed. “Lance gets to do the really cool stuff.”

“I’ve got sharpshooting.” Lance said. “I have equipment.”

“He has equipment.” Keith repeated exasperatedly. “He gets to work outside with his one-eye binoculars-”

“They’re called _sights_ ,”

“And shoot lighting through his fancy channeler.” He also got anatomy lessons on electrical flow in bodies, vital points, learning how to hit them from his maximum distance.

Which was quite a long ways.

“Aww, babe, are you jealous?”

“Just bored. And generally awkward around the other guys.”

“Who are you fighting with?” Hunk asked. He was definitely the most outgoing of their group. Keith knew maybe half the people in the castle and he could swear to god Hunk knew them _all_.

“Uh, Melissa and Derek for the most part.” Keith said. “And Ronan supervises.”

“Who all’s working with you?” Hunk asked Lance.

“I’m with Nympha. There’s no other electrokinetic, so I’m working with her and a pyrokinetic.”

“Do you have a weapon too? Other than your knife?” Pidge asked.

“I’ve got a practice sword.” Keith said. “Apparently I’ll get a real one when we start going on regular missions. It’s incredible how they can be so stingy about this kind of crap considering how desperate we are to gain even minor victories. We’re a rebellion for heaven's sake.”

“Yeah, a rebellion that doesn’t want to become the very thing it's fighting against.” Hunk said.

“Well, at least you guys get weapons. Hunk and I are stuck here doing regular maintenance work while you are having fun.”

Lance raised his eyebrows when she said ‘fun’.

“What would you use? You’ve got the ten inch knife.”

“A grappling hook would be cool.” Keith laughed.

“You’ve got your best weapon right here, bird-brain.” Shiro said, tapping her on the crown of her head.

“How long’ve you been here?” Pidge asked, after nearly falling from her seat in surprise.

“Not long.” Shiro said, sitting on the floor. “Keith, the workout wasn't that hard, you shouldn't have to be laying down.”

“I’m fine, Shiro. I could get up and run another three miles if you want.”

Lance shot him a concerned look. Keith glanced back something that he hoped conveyed _I'll tell you later._

Shiro had woken him up in the middle of the night- not just the middle of the night, but the middle of his night, where he was actually sleeping- and told him he needed to run. Keith shook it off at first as just another nightmare, but then Shiro had assured him otherwise.

_You need to be ready for anything at any time, Keith. Run. Three miles. Now._

Keith had. Then when he was done, sleep deprived and hating life, Shiro had told him to drop down and do a hundred push ups. Keith had.

It happened every week or so, and it left Keith half-present and sleepy for the whole next day. He was used to pushing himself to the limit, but someone else doing it to him was awful.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Shiro said. Keith recognized the tone, and it made shivers run down his spine, although he couldn’t fathom why.

It reminded him of the social skills teacher, he finally decided, but that wasn’t the whole association.

He shrugged it off.

Shiro, we’re watching a movie tonight when the power goes out.” Pidge said.

“ _When_ the power goes out?”

“Allura’s been sending out cadets all day, and it’s gonna put a tax on all the balmeran energy in the area. We’ll be running on backup defenses, but no internal power.” Pidge smiled smugly. “So of course, we’ll be watching _The Exorcist_.”

“Pidge, there are so many better horror movies to watch when we have no power.” Lance complained.

“Not ones that I have downloaded on my laptop,” she said.

Keith’s lips twitched into a slight frown, as he had been expecting to be watching the movie just as the four of them, but it didn’t matter. Team bonding did.

“Ezra and Nympha are gonna watch too,” Pidge continued, “and I think Ronan and Dalia and Maeve and them are gonna have ‘adult relaxation’ which I think means shots and karaoke, so I guess you could hang with them.”

“I don’t drink.” Shiro said.

“Ok, stay with the kids.” Pidge said with a small smile. “I’ll make cookies.”

“Is Hunk helping?” Shiro asked. He laughed at his own joke and Lance joined in, and the room filled with the sounds of team bonding.

Keith joined in half-heartedly. Why was he so concerned about Shiro being part of the group? Was it because he was selfish? Who was he being possessive of, then? His friendship or his brother?

His head hurt.

*****

“So Allura isn’t joining us then?” Shiro said, sitting on the couch heavily.

“Why do you care?” Keith said, elbowing Shiro’s knee.

“I... do... _not_.” Shiro said carefully.

Lance smiled to himself, reminded very suddenly of the way he and his siblings had always teased each other.

“Allura’s exhausted. She’s just gonna sleep through the power-out.”

“I know the defenses are up, but doesn’t it feel like we should be on high alert tonight instead of watching movies and partying?”

“Well, it’s only been a month since we moved.” Ezra said, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Shiro. “And we missed the regular Valintine’s party because of how you guys threw off the training schedule. We’ve got the practice runs with the new squads next week, too. Like those police bust runs that they time, y’know?”

“Wait, Valintine’s happened? _Christmas_ happened?” Lance asked, shocked.

“Yeah?” Ezra said. “It was a while ago.”

“Lance, calm down.” Keith said. Lance wondered if his rising panic was as apparent to everyone else as it was to Keith.

“I wasn’t home for Christmas. _Everyone_ is _always_ home for Christmas.”

“Look. What happened happened.” Pidge said. “I know you miss your family. I know christmas was important. But you made a decision to stay on with ALTEA, and that means you made the decision to be away from your family for a long time, to miss holidays. And what that decision means right now is to let me start this stupid movie.”

Keith put a gentle hand on his arm, and Lance released some of his tension, sitting back.

He missed his family, but he’d miss _this_ family, too.

*****

They had gotten maybe halfway through the movie when Shiro went for the door. Lance reached forward to pause it on instinct.

“What was that?” He asked, the dark room silent and creepy.

“I dunno.” Hunk said. “Well, this is the ‘surgery’ scene- didn’t Shiro have a lot of tests on him?”

“You’re saying it was a trigger?” Keith asked.

“Seems logical?” Hunk said. “One of us should go get him. Keith, you go. Tell him that we’ll skip the scene.”

“Fuck no. I’m not going out alone.” Keith said. “Pidge has to come with me.”

“Fine.” Pidge said, standing and stretching. “Not that there’s any possessed little girl running around the castle.”

They brought Shiro back after ten minutes.

They skipped the scene.

And none of them said a word.

*****

“Can I braid your hair?” Amanda said. Core pulled her hands through it- it was long and blade straight, and it felt soft and fine to her.

“Why? Is it tangled?”

“I just... want to?” Amanda said. “You’re always by yourself, and I’m a little worried about you. Everyone wants you to know that it’s not because... of your... disability that you’re being excluded-”

“Fuck. You.” she said.

“Core!”

“No, no, no. You can’t act like everyone’s mother just because you’re what- not even a decade older than me? You’re the matron of this fucking house and you know what that tells me? It tells me you’re a pushover. And bringing up the fact I’m blind? For god’s _fucking_ sake. I don’t want the _pity_ of someone who decided to save her own ass rather than be a decent human being.”

“This is why you get moved around so much! You choose to yell your own standards at people and they never want to get close to you!”

“Maybe I don’t want them to get close! Because GALRA are evil! And If you’re successful in it maybe you should think about why that is. Spoiler alert! It’s because you’re a _little evil too._ ”

“Human people do what we need to survive.” Amanda snapped. “Maybe you’re just a _little less human_.”

Core stood, slamming her hands on the coffee table she had been sitting at cross-legged.

“I’ve got to go to work.”

“Core, that’s not what you took it as-”

“Oh, believe me, that was _exactly_ what I took it as.”

She walked to the door, cussing out a backpack that someone had left in the middle of the hall. She grabbed her coat and her cane and shoved her sock feet into winter boots. The footman guided her to the car and she sat in fuming silence.

“Hey Core.” A woman said. “I’m detective Mary Alberton.”

“What’s wrong with the chief?”

“He’s out sick, so I’ll be supervising you today.”

“Nice.” Core said, deadpan.

“So, what do you usually do for these sessions?”

“I sit and try to see through them, and you write down what I see and try to deduce things from it.”

“Alright, then. Do I really need to handcuff you?”

“Considering my past _discipline issues,_ most would advise you to.”

“Do you want me to handcuff you?”

“I’ll try to escape otherwise.”

“Alrighty then.” Mary said, and Core felt the familiar bite of cold metal on her skin.

She closed her eyes, reaching across the country, the ley lines pulsing white energy. She could visualize them- straight as the crow flies.

They were still in the desert, a mile, maybe two from where she had last seen them. The quintessence lines were so dim, it felt like the world was as black as it usually was to her.

She felt herself slide into the eyes of the red one. Exhausted, she rested for a few seconds.

She felt the emotions swirling around his head.

“He’s scared,” she said. “He’s worried about something- there’s a lot of tension. He’s next to the blue one, like he always is.” She shifted her focus to the other boy, trying to get into his head as easily as she sat in the red one’s. His head moved around too easily from thought to thought, it was hard to stay inside his head.

“The blue one’s scared too. Terrified. There’s a sort of acceptance, too. They know it’s gonna happen.”

“Know that what’s gonna happen?” Mary asked anxiously.

“One sec. The blue one’s too random for me to focus through.” She shifted again, back to the red one. She knew his mental landscape too well- jaded at the world, abandoned before he knew what the word meant. Pitied and often unable to ask for help.

With a deep breath in through her nose, she opened her eyes.

There was a girl. Her face was covered in vomit and blood, scars and nicks. Her light brown hair was unruly, as if it hadn’t been brushed in days. She was in a plain white dress, like a hospital gown. Covered in bruises and dirt, she looked like she’d been tortured for days.

She screamed.

Core did too, and with a gasp, she lost the connection.

“What is it? What did you see?”

“A girl. Maybe- maybe twelve? Oh my god, oh my god.”

“Tell me. Tell me what you saw.”

Core did.

*****

“Lance?” Lance opened his eyes reluctantly. “Lance, wake up.”

The persistent tapping had brought him slowly to consciousness, but when his name was said, he had no choice but to rouse himself. Hunk was still snoring when Lance hopped quietly off the top bunk.

“Keith?” he muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Did the movie give you nightmares?”

“No.” he said. “I don’t think so?”

“Well that’s the last time I’m watching a horror movie with- Keith? Are you crying?”

Keith touched his face hesitantly. Lance could see the surprise on his face when his fingers came away wet.

“I didn’t realize,” he said softly. Lance rubbed his thumb against his other cheek, drying it.

“Hey, now.” he said. “You need to talk about it?”

“I just- can we go- somewhere?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance said. “Come on.”

Lance could describe Keith as a lot of things. Confident? Yeah. Brave? No doubt. Stupid? Obviously. Also pretty, cocky, strong, and loyal.

Clingy? That wasn’t one of them.

But he was. Keith was clinging to him like he had when he was teaching him how to swim. Except there wasn’t even half a chance of him drowning. He was just clutching his arm for no reason.

“I have nightmares all the time.” Keith said. “They’re all about the fire. I can deal with those on my own.”

They were sitting in the same room they had watched the movie in. Lance had brushed the popcorn off the couch and sat, and Keith hadn’t wasted a second before curling up on his lap. Lance had thought something along the lines of ‘is this boy a goddamn cat’.

Keith was touching his eyes. Gently, like he was checking that they were still there.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened or are you just gonna sit there?”

“Give me a second, jackass.” Keith muttered.

“Can I consider Jackass a term of endearment?”

“I’d say no.” Keith said, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Thanks.” Lance said sarcastically. Keith laughed, and Lance smiled. Insults were the easiest way to get him back on track, as always.

“I dreamt my mother clawed out my eyes.” he said, and Lance could feel his face fall. “Not my foster mom. I couldn’t see her, but she called me _son_. My foster mom called me _Kiddo_. She clawed out my eyes, and they grew back, and I thought that they were all the way healed so I opened them, and then they got all shriveled up, and my mother put a spoon in my hands and told me to scoop them back out so that they could grow back again. And it happened again and again and again.”

Keith was curled up in a little ball, pressing his cheek to his knees. “I can’t stand not being able to see, Lance.”

Lance pulled his face towards him. “Hey. It was just a dream right?”

“I don’t know.” he said, his voice wretched.

“Let me check your eyelids.” Lance said. “If it happened, there’d be scars, right?”

“I guess?” Keith said.

“Ok, ok, close your eyes. You can trust me.”

Keith shut his eyes as Lance cupped his face, pulling him close.

Keith had hooded eyes- they looked like a monolid from a distance, when they were open, but when they were closed, Lance could see the fold.

And the scars that ran across his lash line.

He had seen Keith with his eyes closed plenty of times. The scars were faded, and only slightly darker than the rest of his skin, but looking for them, they were distinct, four across each eye, triangular.

Lance ran his thumb gently across them.

“So?” Keith asked.

“There are scars.”

Keith brushed his hands away, pressing his fingers against his eyes. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Of course. Of fucking course.”

“Keith?”

“Yeah, yeah. It doesn’t matter. I have eyes. I can see you.”

Lance smiled.

“Yeah. You can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg they have backstories and there's action and it's all very dark but i know y'all just want the fluff so have a filler chapter. Back to regularly scheduled angst/worldbuilding on sunday when i get back.
> 
> Um so any guesses as to who that regeneration dog looks like~ (check the tags)
> 
> I wasn't going to bring Core back but you guys loved her s o m u c h, i rlly had no other choice. So enjoy! I think this is the last you'll see of her other than mentions via other characters.
> 
> I don't really like the exorcist? Like sure, it's iconic and all but lmao it's cheap horror played for jump scares :/
> 
> Also the reason they have to share rooms is very obviously safety. It's so much safer, you always have a partner, if you're ever locked up you aren't alone, if the castle is raided you don't have to run around trying to find everyone. Just if u were wondering.
> 
> ALTEA has a valentine's party but not a christmas party cause they have a really diverse (super diverse, for reasons to be explained) population so not everyone celebrates Christmas but everyone celebrates valentines so
> 
> Lmao, the way they dealt with shiro's trigger is the way i want people to deal with my triggers. So.


	21. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maija was there when they first told the families they had been missing.
> 
> Mrs. Holt had just up and left.
> 
> Her mother and father and older siblings had just shook their heads.
> 
> And the Garretts had just broke down crying. Both of them, sobbing in the middle of the police station.
> 
> The Mochados had taken a week of of anything and everything to try and build their family bonds stronger- Maija had spent a lot of time locked up in her room even after that.
> 
> The Garretts hadn’t taken phone calls or anything. She thought they had just stayed in their three bedroom flat, crying.
> 
> It hadn’t been a good month.
> 
> The Garretts had the money to hire a private investigator, and their family had wanted one too, but after the first week it was apparant that both Maija and Estania needed therapy, and any budget they could’ve expended on that was gone.
> 
> Maija pulled Carmen away from her DS, dragging her downstairs without a peep of complaint from the younger girl. Carmen used to have a bullet train mouth.
> 
> She didn’t anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mainly focuses like... outside of the main plotline wit focus on the families they left behind? But yeah. It's really angsty... we have super uper duper important stuff at the end there!
> 
> Maija was so. Fun. To write. Like wow. Can u believe.
> 
> Check mah blog @astereaes for spoilers! (Huge ones, like, about keith's backstory and lance's big arc I keep dropping hints about)

Mom, you don’t have to go to this.” Maija said, pulling on the cuff of her mother’s sleeve. “You don’t believe he’s dead. Going to this admits he’s gone.”

“What would it look like if not a single one of us in his family showed up for his memorial?”

“He doesn’t need a memorial if he’s still alive!”

“Love, I know you miss your brother, but acceptance-”

“I’m not accepting anything but the truth!”

“I’d love to say the same, but we need to accept reality, not truth.”

“Mama, _please_.”

“The Mrs. Garrets are coming over after. Make sure you set up enough plates for them.”

“What happened to never losing hope? To praying for a miracle?”

“I’ll never lose hope that one day he’ll come back. I’ll never stop praying to see my boy’s face again.”

“No. You already have.” Maija turned and walked up the stairs, trying not to let herself cry.

She sat heavily on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt the gentlest of touches on her knee.

“Carmen, is that you?” She asked, looking up, then pulling her younger sister into her arms.

“Do you think Lance is really gone?” The little girl asked.

“No.” Maija said fiercely. “He’s just out vacationing with Hunk and Keith and Pidge.”

“Why didn’t he tell us he was going to leave?”

“Because- because he didn’t think he would have to.”

“Then why hasn’t he sent a message to us?”

“I don’t think he can. There’s no wi-fi where he is.”

“If he went unexpectedly, didn’t tell us, and can’t speak to us, isn’t it like he’s really gone?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because this way he can come back.”

“Oi, Maija! There’s a story about the Blue Lightning and Red Bandit investigation on!” Dom called up the stairs. Maija removed her sister from her swiftly and slid around the banister, stomping down the stairs.

“What’s going on?”

“The psychic that’s working on it in NYC- you know the blind one?- she’s gotten another vision, and it’s a whopper.”

“Kay, ok, shut up.”

Maija leaned close to the screen as the reporters discussed the possible implications of what the blind girl had seen.

“You know, there are reports that say rebel organizations, like the Blade of Marmora, torture new recruits thoroughly before letting them in. Is it possible that the two young heroes were awaiting this process and being forced to watch?”

“Those are just rumors perpetrated by GALRA to keep their recruits submissive. As well as the fact that the Blade only recruits from previous members of GALRA, and the boys in question have never been in service.”

“Let’s see that picture again, shall we?”

Maija leaned forward even more, and was surprised when her nose bumped into the t.v. screen. Dom pulled her back and the picture blew up, underlined by more breaking news stories.

Immediately Maija sat back in disappointment.

“What is it?”

“The forensic reproduction- it looks just like a scene from the Exorcist,” she sighed, sitting back, letting her neck rest against the couch. It wasn’t like she really thought that Blue Lightning was Lance. One of her friends had brought up the option as a joke, but the more she thought about it, the more things fell into place, and she could hold on to that fraction of a thought, the thread, that Lance was alive, that he was fighting evil and saving the world.

“But how could the psychic know what that scene would look like? She’s blind.”

“They were probably watching it when she tuned in. All that matters to me is that they’re not on a get tortured or that crap.”

“Why do you care so much?” Dom asked. “Do you have some sort of celebrity crush on Blue Lightning?”

Maija coughed in surprise. “W- What?! No, of course not.” She stopped to consider her options for a moment. “Though I guess Red Bandit is kinda cute.”

Dom laughed. “I knew it!”

“All of the online forums say they’re dating, though. And they’re both too old for me.”

“You wanna meet them though.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Anyone who’s seen the news? They’re violent and volatile.”

“That’s just the negative spin on it. They’re good people.”

“I was used to... to him believing that about them, but disaster’s obviously followed them-”

“Only because GALRA bypasses the law and goes to extreme measures to capture them.”

“This really isn’t like you, Maija.”

“When’s Este getting back?” Maija said instead of arguing.

“She’s coming back with Mom, because the acappela is singing at the vigil.”

“And Becca and Andre?”

“They said they weren’t coming home yet. Not until there’s a body.”

“Yeah, alright. Help me in the kitchen to get everything ready.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Well, who else is gonna?”

“Fine, fine.” Dom said.

They set the table, and Maija lay around it lazily waiting for Hunk’s parents to come.

Hunk had been Lance’s friend since before she could remember. He was an honorary Mochado, and he had helped her with her math homework more times than she could count. When she was six, she may have had a crush on him.

And maybe again when she was ten.

She rolled over on the bench. She knew she was getting nowhere groaning about them. She should be out looking for them.

It was the new year. She’d be turning fourteen in a month, exactly. What could she do, though? She was a dancer, and that was about it. Not exactly a sleuth.

The doorbell rang, and she fell in her haste to answer it.

*****

Shay wasn’t sure _what the actual hell_ she was thinking.

After the fight- which she’d won- she ended up in a room with the two female ‘regeneration dogs’. The redhead had been hurt badly, but that wasn’t Shay’s fault. In their haste to attack her in one of their waves, she had been knocked off her rock perch. Shay was sure that she wouldn’t be able to walk, but even now, the girl was healing scratches on her arms, popping joints back into place.

The other one- the east asian girl who had kept her attention so effectively- was sitting in the corner, staring at her.

They were capable of complex thought, Shay knew that for sure. They were as intelligent as she was, just they had never learned language. She could probably influence them with no problem- if she totally devoted herself to it, which would leave her vulnerable.

If she had to control animals, it wasn’t an issue, because their minds were so simple, and the thought she could send to them would be a watered down version of the action. With other people, after listening in for a while, she could replicate their mental tone, and place a thought in their head.

But with them she _couldn’t_ , because they _didn’t think in words_.

It was easy to slip a thought into someone’s head, because you never thought that the thoughts in your head weren't yours. They’re _always_ your’s.

But if she were to plant a thought in their heads, it would be far too foreign for them to respond to.

She sat in silence, trying to decipher the girl’s thoughts. She had some sort of rudimentary communication with the others, but mostly, her thoughts must be introspective.

Shay wondered what sort of conclusions a life like this would end one too, with no others to really speak to and all the time to yourself just to think.

You’d probably either go crazy or acheive Nirvana.

The girl was picking at her fingernails pensively, looking up every minute or so to check that Shay hadn’t moved in any hostile manner. She looked so incredibly similar, it was infuriating. The best guess Shay would have is that she was an old classmate, although that was very obviously not the case.

The guards came in, presumably to take Shay back to her block. Which got her to the point of aforementioned “what the actual hell am I thinking” as she planted the thought into the guard’s head that the black haired regeneration dog would go with her, back to her cell.

“What the actual hell were you thinking?” Matt asked, once the guards left and Shay sat the girl down on her cot.

“I don’t know!” Shay exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. The white was barely dusting the bottom of it, so little that you wouldn’t see it unless you were looking at it from the bottom. “She looks like someone I know, and I can’t place it, so I brought her back with me!”

“Hey girl!” Matt said to her. She didn’t respond. “Hey, do you have a name? Do you understand me?”

“No, she doesn’t.” Shay said. “And we can’t just go around calling her girl, either.”

“Identification number!” Matt barked in a bossy fashion, and the girl snapped her wrist out insanely fast. A dirty silver bracelet that Shay hadn’t noticed before caught the low light. Shay took the girl’s hand gently, reading the fine writing on the tablet that took up most of the bracelet.

“Subject 6293, litter K-31-TH,” she read. “And then there’s a couple characters in... what’s this, korean?”

“I can’t tell. I don’t have my glasses.”

Shay dropped the girl’s hand. She went back to gnawing at the fingers.

“We can’t just call her girl.”

“I thought I already said that. You know... I’ve always liked the name Camilla.”

“We’re just going to name her that because it’s your favorite name?”

“Look, unless she’s been magically been hiding her ability to speak in english from me, I’m pretty sure she isn’t able to get a say in it.”

“Hey you!” Shay spun, alarmed, to see a commander coming down the cell block. “There’s only supposed to be one inmate per cell!”

Shay swore.

  
*****

The Garrett wives were what you saw on the cover of an HRC campaign magazine. Both in their forties, looking like they were in their late twenties, and, if stories held true, were just as in love as the day they had their first kiss.

One- Miki- was short and stocky, her blade straight black hair in a constantly immaculate bob. She had been the one to teach Estania how to wing her eyeliner, and eleven year old Maija’s only wish was to one day inherit this skill.

The other- Sierra- was tall and willowy, her natural hair once called “nappy” by a photographer. Since that day, it had never touched a straight iron, and the curls she wore with confidence and class.

Both of them were beautiful, kind, and awesome.

“Hi, Miki. Sierra. Come in.”

“Hey, Maija. Your mother isn’t home yet?”

“No. She needs to take her time with it.”

“None of you came. We were worried.”

Maija pursed her lips, her eyes darting to the side.

“Not until there’s a body,” she said at last. It had become the siblings’ unofficial mantra.

“And your father? He’s still out with your mother?”

“Yeah. Este’s out there too.”

“It must be hard on her. Losing her twin brother- I can’t imagine.”

“I’m sure it can’t be a lot harder than losing a son.” Maija said. “Wanna sit down and have some juice before everyone else gets back?”

“Yeah, and call down Carmen. I haven’t seen her in what seems like forever.”

“’Course. I’ll go grab her.”

Maija called for Dom so that they wouldn’t be alone, and trotted up the stairs.

She was envious of how well they were taking this- none of them had yet been declared dead, but the community sure as hell was acting like it. Even though they were so composed, Maija was there when they first told the families they had been missing.

Mrs. Holt had just up and left.

Her mother and father and older siblings had just shook their heads.

And the Garretts had just broke down crying. Both of them, sobbing in the middle of the police station.

The Mochados had taken a week of of anything and everything to try and build their family bonds stronger- Maija had spent a lot of time locked up in her room even after that.

The Garretts hadn’t taken phone calls or anything. She thought they had just stayed in their three bedroom flat, crying.

It hadn’t been a good month.

The Garretts had the money to hire a private investigator, and their family had wanted one too, but after the first week it was apparant that both Maija and Estania needed therapy, and any budget they could’ve expended on that was gone.

Maija pulled Carmen away from her DS, dragging her downstairs without a peep of complaint from the younger girl. Carmen used to have a bullet train mouth.

She didn’t anymore.

Estania and her parents got home ten minutes later, and they started dinner in a solemn silence.

“None of you’ve seen Coleen lately, I guess?”

“She’s been missing for a couple weeks, didn’t you hear on the news?”

“It can’t possibly be connected to their disappearances?”

“The police think she went crazy and tried to look for them, especially considering that her husband and son were already missing.”

Maija tuned out of the conversation, pushing her food around her plate with her fork. She didn’t want to hear about it. She didn’t want to be surrounded by reminders that Lance was gone.

“Have you thought about a quote yet? They were too young for requests.”

“I was thinking ‘The probability of success is difficult to estimate; but if we never search the chance of success is zero.'”

“What a lovely thing to put on a headstone.”

Maija bolted in her seat, slamming her hands down. The table and the good china with the nice silverware rattled dangerously.

“They’re not getting headstones,” she said. “No way! Not until the statute of limitations is up. Or until we find a body.”

“Honey, the statute of limitations is three years. If they’re not back by then- well, we’ll need a place to grieve-”

“I’m not going to watch you bury a coffin without a body in it just so we can have a more convenient place to cry! I’m not going to let them give Pidge and Matt and Mr. and Mrs. Holt a stamp to say that ‘yes they died’ without even that!”

“Maija-” her mother tried.

“What if he comes back after we’ve had the funeral and we tell him that we buried a _concept_ to make us forget about him quicker!”

“Maija Pauline Canicie Mochado! Go to your room!”

Maija shoved her chair into it’s place under the table with as much force as she could muster.

“I was planning on it!” she snapped.

*****

  
“Ok. So, let me get this straight.” Pidge said. “We know there’s a dead body and a torture device in there.”

“Check.” Hunk said.

“We’ve come to terms with existential and morality problems?”

“Check.” Keith and Lance said in unison.

“We’re ready to do this?”

“Check.” They all said at once.

“Ok, bastard. What else do you have to throw at us?” Pidge said, facing the building.

“Don’t _ask_ it that, you’ll jinx us!” Hunk said.

“I really doubt there’s anything in there that can surprise us.” Pidge said. “We’ve sorta seen it all.”

“Oh, that’s _hardly_ true.” Keith said.

“Let’s hope.” Lance said, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs.

They ducked under the padlock for the third time, and Pidge braced herself for-

Nothing. Of course. It was the same dusty old power plant that they had been sneaking into for the past few weeks. Pidge kicked one of the pipes, jumping back when the banging echoed.

“Pidge, you’ll come up with us, right?” Keith said. “I really don’t feel like we should leave anyone alone.”

“Yeah. I’ll just stay away from it.”

“ _Him_.” Hunk said.

“Coroners call them its so it’s an it.” Pidge said.

“What happened to respecting the lives that people lived?”

“What happened to approaching problems in a scientific manner?”

Hunk sighed, and Pidge knew she’d won.

They all got up the stairs relatively safely. Pidge could still see their footprints from the last times they had been in there. As Keith and Lance looked around the body, jotting down notes on the decomposition levels, position, ect, Hunk checked out the wiring for the computers to the generator, and Pidge poked around the desk.

“Look at this, do you think that the arm would be placed like this if he died naturally?”

“I think the best chance we have of finding out how he died would be a visual autopsy.”

“Sure.”

“So... take off his shirt.”

“You’re the one who suggested it!”

“I don’t want to touch it!”

“Neither do I!”

Pidge tuned them out, rummaging through the cabinets. Most of them had usage files- how much energy the company had been expending. Some of them were empty. She moved through them orderly, top to bottom, left to right. She ended up rushing through them, opening them and slamming them shut every time they were just papers or a cloud of dust. She was on the third row of cabinets when she yanked and the desk shook.

She yanked again, wondering if it was just stuck.

“Hey, did he have any keys on him?” she asked.

“Yeah, here!” Keith said, tossing a jangling ring to her. She caught it, holding it up, and groaned.

“There are _thousands_ ,” she whined.

“Is there something specific you’re trying to open?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, one of these cabinets is locked.”

Everyone else gathered round her as she tried key after key until finally, one clicked.

Anxiously, Pidge opened the drawer, exposing a single leather journal.

She touched it hesitantly, and then wrapped her hands on either side, worried that the old paper and leather would crumble if she picked it up too swiftly.

The writing was loopy and messy, so she handed it to Hunk.

“If you can read Lance’s handwriting, I hope you can read this.” She said.

Hunk took the journal.

*****

“‘Twelfth March, nineteen seventy two.

“The tests are going well. She doesn’t scream as much, although the energy gathered is only typical of that of a normal human. She’s the only one since Deigo born with blue eyes. At fifteen, we can only hope that she manifests sooner than Diego, who only started with irregular power levels at seventeen.

“Eighteenth April.

“She spoke today. The word was ‘stop.’ She fainted soon after. The scientists are trying to determine if this was due to the mental stress of speaking or because of the typical exhaustion of the torture. I believe it is the first, because although the rest of them think that she isn’t capable of complex thought, I know better. Those blue eyes are way too bright to be a dullard’s.

“Thirty first July.

“Abel came by today. He wanted to see how his children were doing. He brought along his son, Alfor, and he played very nicely with the children. He seemed very concerned about the bruises and cuts on them, and asked me about them several times. He also asked me if I knew how Coran was doing, and I don’t think Abel’s told him exactly what’s going on. If he had, I’m sure he’d know that I haven’t seen my... my son in months.” Hunk faltered. “The body... red hair- you don’t think it could be- not our Coran, surely.”

“Allura’s father was named Alfor.” Lance said. “This Abel person- could it be her grandfather?”

“And the body is Coran’s father?” Pidge added.

They all turned to where the body was hidden behind the control panel.

“Keep reading,” Lance urged.

“Sixth, November.

“I cannot write often anymore, as her birthday passed- she was sixteen on the ninth of September, and her powers manifested two weeks later. She has been in testing non stop. I keep on telling them that her heart will give out just like Diego’s did.

“The other child, Izak, insists on calling himself Zarkon, dropping his adoptive father’s last name of White. I saw him sign a school assignment as such. He is alike in mind to Abel, and that scares me.

“Twenty second, December.

“She can speak fluent spanish. None of us knew this.”

“February seventeenth, nineteen seventy three.

“She’s getting too strong. She accidentally killed twelve men today during a fit.” Hunk stopped, flipping through the book more.

“What’s wrong? Keep reading!” Keith said.

“That’s all there is! The rest’s empty!”

Keith snatched the journal from his hands, flipping through the pages. Lance pressed his hand against the pages suddenly.

“Wait! I saw something.” Lance took the book and flipped back a little to a page that was full of a child-like scrawl. Keith took it back and squinted at it for a second before handing it to Hunk.

“I can’t read this,” he said.

“I can’t either. It’s in spanish.”

They all turned to Lance.

“Yeah, yeah, give it here.”

“He matado a todos los hombres, incluso al bueno. Hubo una falla en el generador, y los electrocutó a todos. Estoy sangrando demasiado por los lugares donde estaba. Viajaré al sur, y, eventualmente, iré al lugar de donde vengo, donde podré tener una vida. Siento muchísimo que el hombre bueno halla muerto, y que halla dejado atrás a un hijo. También siento mucho no haber matado al hombre malo. Si otra gente descubre esto, dile a todos, por favor. Hemos sido usados como ratas de laboratorio. Hemos sido asesinados. Soy la única sobreviviente, la chica de los ojos azules. Por favor, no los dejes continuar.”

“What does it mean?”

“Give me a second to think about it, ok?” Lance ran his hands through his hair, irritated, mumbling lines under his breath and shaking his head.

“I have killed all of the men, even the nice one. There was a malfunction in the generator, and it shocked all of them. I am bleeding very much from where I struggled to release myself from the bindings. I will travel south, and eventually go to the place where I first came from, where I can make a life. I’m very sorry that the good man was killed, and that he’s left behind a son. I am also very sorry that I did not kill the bad man. If other good people find this, please tell everyone. We were tested on. We were killed. I am the only survivor, the girl with blue eyes. Please do not let them continue. Azure Maria Álvarez Canicie.”

No sooner than when he finished talking, Lance tossed the book away.

“It’s fake. Someone planted it to mess with us. They probably planted the body too.”

“Because it had stuff about Coran and Alfor in it?”

“No. Because Azure Maria Álvarez Canicie is my grandmother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @iodrgrain for that spanish translation!
> 
> Anyway, i hope that sorta clears up where lance got his powers? Any questions you have (leave 'em in the comments) will hopefully be answered in... guess what... the big lance arc.
> 
> And... yeah? I really hope the next chapter will be that civil war one i keep promising y'all but like :/ it's not being very cooperative.
> 
> Have fun with that cliffhanger!


	22. Controlled Environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron was up last to do the run. Pidge and Keith and Hunk were corpses, Shiro was a bystander, and Lance was a beat cop (although Keith heard on good standing- that being Pidge- that he intended to cross out ‘cop’ with a red marker, add an ‘s’ and write ass underneath it. Keith would have to persuade him otherwise.) 14 minute 29 was the time to beat. As the third to final team finished up their run (20.37) they left their positions and headed up to the roof to don their suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all exams are not fun... i start mine next week and i think my life is literally made out of stress....
> 
> I got a bunch of comments that say things like "if exams are so stressful it's ok if you take a little break" lmao no honey, if anything I'll be updating more, because writing is how i wind down.
> 
> Anyway, we're almost done! Like, eight more chapters to write, but still almost done. This chapter is a filler chapter, and so is the next one, sorta, but then we're gonna start the endgame (meaning the big Lance arc and Keith's past. Yeah, that shit) and I'm super excited! Yay!

"Allura, why did you choose to come here?” Pidge said, waltzing into the captain’s meeting unannounced. “Did you have some sort of connection to this exact place? Have you been here before?”

“Pidge, by balmera, can’t this wait?” Allura asked, all too used to Pidge’s particular brand of interruption.

“No, it can’t.” Keith said from behind the short girl.

“What’s your last name?” Lance asked from behind him.

“Uh- well, it’s White, but I don’t understand-”

“Coran, did you loose your father when you were little?” Hunk asked. “Did he work for a man named Abel- who would be Alfor’s father?”

“Paladins, I’m not sure exactly what you’re trying to say, or where you got this information-”

“We need to have a talk.” Lance said. “About a lot of things.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Allura said. “Captains, you are dismissed. Shiro- you ought to stay.”

The ten captains- there had been twelve when they had first joined- filed out of the room.

Pidge slammed an old leather journal on the oval table.

“This journal-” she tapped it for emphasis- “belonged to one Malory Smythe. We found it, a generator detailed in it, and his body, in an electrical plant not two miles away from the castle’s current location. It tells the story of a good man who worked for a not so good man, who was testing a teenage girl with latent lightning powers- powers not unlike Lance’s.”

“Malory Smythe was the name of my father- he left me and my mother when I was but ten years old.” Coran said. “There were letters for a while, but sometime in the seventies they stopped coming.”

“Yes, because he died. The girl they were experimenting on was hooked up to the generator, it malfunctioned, and killed everyone in the plant. She left a note in the back, and you wouldn’t believe the name she signed.”

“I’d believe a lot of stuff at this point, paladins.” Coran said, taking a seat. He looked pale.

“It was the name of my grandmother.” Lance said. “According to the journal, that would make me and Allura second cousins, because Abel- Alfor’s father, if this holds true- was the father of five illegitimate children, only two of whom are named, who he tested on, trying to get optimum power.”

“It was in the fallout of the big nuclear gifteds scare, but before the lawsuits pushed the entire population out of Utah and some of Idaho.” Hunk said.

“Alright, alright, slow down.” Allura said. “Let me read the journal.” Pidge pushed it towards her. Allura opened it to the first page, where messy and rushed handwriting claimed the journal as Malory Smythe’s. She read it slowly, as the letters were not easily decipherable, but the gist of it soon became apparant. She saw her father’s name, and her grandfather’s name. And she saw the name Izak White, and shivers ran through her.

“So?” Pidge said once Allura had closed the journal.

“It’s genuine,” she said. “Because there is nobody aside from the people in this room, Zarkon, and perhaps Haggar, who know the name Izak White- along with knowing who he became. But I have a question, paladins? Why were you out at an abandoned electrical plant?”

“We wanted to run a few tests, figure out how Lance got his powers. I guess we did, in a roundabout way. Why did you come to this location?”

“There’s a good convergence of balmeran energy. It’s probably the reason the plant is there too- my family is a line of balmeran heroes as old as powers themselves.”

“Allura,” Shiro said carefully. “I think you have a bit of explaining to do.”

“Not now.” she said.

“Allura, if there is a time for it-” Coran tried, but Allura shook her head angrily.

“We can fight this war and win, and it shouldn’t matter how it started!” she shouted. The hair tie that was keeping most of her hair out of her face snapped- it was a long time coming, but it was the last straw. Her thick hair fell in front of her face, hopefully obscuring the tears that were welling up in her eyes and choking her.

She left the room.

She was in the map room- it was the calmest place for her. Full of places she could go, full of possibilities- the room was small, but it was the only room in the castle where Allura really felt _free_.

She heard Shiro enter the room. He sat next to her, but she didn’t look up.

“It’s a nice room,” he said, for lack of better small talk. Allura didn’t respond.

“Hey, princess.” he said, brushing her hair back from her face, then gathering it and dumping it on her other shoulder. “Allura, sorry. How long has it been since you cut your hair? It’s getting unruly. I bet it would look adorable in a bob.”

Allura glanced up in surprise, then fingered the tips of her thick hair. There were no split ends, there never was.

“I guess- ten years,” she said, not looking up. “It’s taboo to cut my hair- any balmeran hero’s hair once it’s gone white. I cut it when my father died. I shaved it off. And I begged, pleaded, prayed to balmera to let it grow in black.” She remembered being fourteen, still grieving and hardly leaving her room, screaming and crying as her head was dusted white.

Fifteen with it barely long enough to pull into pigtails but long enough that it fell into her eyes, shouting at Coran that she was _the general and she should be allowed to lead,_ then panicking when GALRA invaded for the first time and losing twenty of her father’s trusted soldiers when she didn’t move the castle soon enough.

Sixteen and able to pull it back into a ponytail, and she was let into the meetings, and she could understand why there was always more kids than adults in the castle.

Seventeen and pulling it back in a bun- meeting Maeve, who had lost her whole family, driven by nothing but rage.

Eighteen with it midway through her shoulderblades and terrified as Coran slid from being the leader to her right hand man.

Nineteen with it always in a plait, jealous as Ronan and Dalia grew close to Maeve.

Twenty and finally letting it down again, understanding just what being in charge meant.

Twenty one. Twenty two. Twenty three. Fighting. Pulling it back, trying to be confident.

Twenty four, breaking down in front of four teenagers and considering chopping it all off again.

“I think I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Allura- about your father, I’m sure they didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just hard, especially for them. They’re just kids, and they’re fighting a war and they don’t know why. At the end of the day all they want is to stay alive. For Hunk and Pidge, it isn’t even their war. It wasn’t mine, either.”

“They have the right to know.” Allura said. “And I know I must tell them. But I’m tired, Shiro. Tired of running. Tired of fighting.”

“When we win this war-” Shiro stopped and Allura pretended not to notice the surge of polluted quintessence that filled the room- “you won’t need to do either, princess.”

*****

“Coran, do you want to bury your father?” Lance asked, rubbing the old man’s back. His crying was almost comical- almost, because Lance couldn’t ignore the fact that it was because he had told him they’d found his father’s body.

“I think I will, yes. I always thought- I always thought he was some sort of _jerk_ for leaving me and my mother but now I see- now I see he really had no choice.” Hunk took over the patting duty, and Lance stepped back to join Keith and Pidge.

“D’you ever think that we should just stay quiet, minding the rules and being good kids?” Pidge asked. “Like, y’know, not sneaking out and sticking our noses where they don’t belong?”

“Would you rather be in the dark?” Keith asked.

Pidge sighed heavily. “No.”

Quietly, Keith put his necklace in his mouth, and there wasn’t a sound in the room aside form Coran’s heavy sobs.

*****

“Alright teams, everyone know who’s playing who?” Maeve asked. She was wearing a tee that said _hostage_. The group gave a murmured affermation.

“Alright then, any questions?”

Pidge’s hand shot up.

“Yes, Pidge?” Maeve asked. The small girl was wearing an oversized grey shirt like a tunic that read _corpse_. Her face was smeared with bloody makeup.

“Do we get to keep the shirts?” She asked.

Maeve pursed her lips out of nothing but exasperation. “Yes. You get to keep the shirts.”

“Score!” she and Lance chorused, their high five echoing through the chatty room.

“Ok, alright, settle down.” Maeve said. “My team will run the course first to set a time to beat. Winners get ice cream. Losers get ice cream, although slightly later than the winners and with a less expansive choice of topping. Until it’s your turn, don’t put on your suits. There’s always going to be two teams on standby, got it?” There was another general noise of agreement. She dropped off the wooden platform that they had set up on top of the abandoned building.

“Ronan, are you ok?” she asked, bumping her long time teammate in the shoulder. He looked up at her- he had been lost in thought. He was like that more and more often, now.

“Just... the normal concern. They’re just kids, moonbeam.”

“We were just kids, too. Ez and Nympha are just kids.”

“Lucky kids. Not all of them are gonna be lucky.”

“Let’s not make it about luck, then. That’s what you said, right? Six years ago. The question should never be about luck. We should be able to make even the blackest cat, the most shattered mirror into a competent fighter, and then we won’t loose a single one.”

“I was an idealist.”

“I liked that about you.”

“I know.” Ronan cracked his knuckles. He had the frame of a mountain climber, long and lean, with broad shoulders and a strong back. His silky thin black hair was pulled into a haphazard bun. Maeve loved that hair. “Core isn’t dead, by the way.”

Maeve blinked in surprise. She hadn’t heard Ronan mention his sister in years.

“She’s been on the news. She was assigned to track down Lance and Keith. There’s a lot of fuss about it too- she’s just as much of a hellion as always.”

“That’s nice.”

“I bet she hates it there.”

“Row, we’ve gotta start the timer in three minutes,” she said. “Head in the game. We’ll think about rescuing her later.”

“Yeah. Let’s show these greenies how it’s done.” He pushed back the wisps of hair that were flying around his face, only to have them fall back. “Ezra, Nympha, Sali Dali! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Ezra fell in line immediately. “When do we get nicknames like that?”

“When you’ve been serving the same team for six and a half years.” Ronan said, ruffling his curly hair. Ezra ducked away from him, pulling up his mask.

“Ok, whatever, let’s _go_.”

*****

Voltron was up last to do the run. Pidge and Keith and Hunk were corpses, Shiro was a bystander, and Lance was a beat cop (although Keith heard on good standing- that being Pidge- that he intended to cross out ‘cop’ with a red marker, add an ‘s’ and write ass underneath it. Keith would have to persuade him otherwise.) 14 minute 29 was the time to beat. As the third to final team finished up their run (20.37) they left their positions and headed up to the roof to don their suits.

They had gotten them two days ago, to everyone’s excitement. Most heroes had a sort of personalized suit, made for their own powers and aesthetics. They got the old suits from Alfor’s paladins. They were all the same make- a white breastplate with a V through it, a belt, and knee/calf guards, with a black one piece undersuit.

“Seriously?” Lance had asked. “No awesome unique thing?”

“These are the best made suits in all of ALTEA! And we have modified them for you- for example, Lance, we cut off the sleeves to give you more range, suiting a sharpshooter. We removed the sleeves from Keith’s all together- it would be a pain to have to sew them up all the time. Pidge and Hunk are free to modify their own- not the rest of you aren’t, of course- but we don’t really have to worry about issues in the field with them.”

They had gotten masks, too. Lance’s looked like a bolt of lightning cutting across his left eye. Pidge’s were like goggles with little screens in them- not that she was connected to anything yet.

Keith had rejected his, holding up his bandanna.

“I’ll just use this.” he’d said. Shiro stopped Coran before he could protest.

“It’s the only thing he has left over from his father.”

“And Lance put in so much effort making it cool-” Keith pulled up the bandanna to hide his rising blush- “it would be a shame not to show it off.”

Keith pulled up his bandanna again on top of the roof. They would start on top and work their way down to free the hostages. Maeve, Ronan, Ezra and Nympha were playing the villians, but only for Voltron. Something about a higher difficulty, which Keith was having trouble not calling out- in a real situation, there’s no “difficulty setting”.

“It reminds me of that bank robbery we stopped. The first thing, y’know?” Lance said, leaning on the wall next to Keith. He was standing by one of the big vents, facing away from the rest of the team.

“Yeah, I know.”

Lance’s smile quirked up, the edges of his eyes crinkling.

“Do you regret it?” Keith asked. “Our lives ended up so much less simple than we had wished. Do you think- if we hadn’t done those stupid things, do you ever think about where we’d be?”

“I think about it every day.” Lance said. “But that doesn’t mean none of this would’ve happened. My grandmother would’ve still been tortured in a plant in the middle of nowhere and none of us would’ve known. Shiro would still be missing. The war would still be happening.

“I hate that we have to fight, but I’ll do it anyway. Fighting is the right thing.”

“But you miss your family.” Keith couldn’t get the way Lance sounded talking about Christmas out of his head. It had been a few days, but still, it had sounded so painful.

“When we win this war I won’t have to.”

“ _When_.” Keith said dryly.

“ _When_.” Lance reassured, and Keith let himself believe him.

_When_ they won the war.

_When_.

*****

Voltron was full of four competitive teens and one pretty damn well competitive adult.

Their plan was simple and concise- Pidge would hack into the camera feed, Hunk would give them directions, Keith, Lance and Shiro would split up to rescue the hostages and ‘take out’ the villains.

The second the timer started, they wasted no time, bursting down the doors. Lance was alone before he could fully process what was happening.

“Lance, turn left at the next hallway.” Hunk said, so Lance took off running again. In theory, they had to clear every room to make sure they got each villain, so Lance started popping his head into a bunch of empty rooms full of nothing but forgotten and raided office equipment. He practically had a heart attack when he saw a person in one, but it was just Mellisa, wearing a ‘civilian’ shirt. She waved. Lance gave her a half salute in response. He cleared the first floor- well, the top floor, actually- in maybe thirty seconds. He skipped the next two levels where Shiro and Keith were- unless they called for him, he could assume they were doing fine. He ran into a little trouble there- Ezra had two hostages.

“Ez, you know I’m sorry about this, right?” Lance said before giving him a light shock.

Ezra rubbed the place where his arm had been hit. “No, you’re not. You do that all the time.”

“Either way, you’re dead.” Lance said cheerfully, then into his mic- “I’m on the fourth floor down, and I just got Ezra. How are you guys?”

“Second floor had me running into Maeve, but it wasn’t a problem.” Shiro said.

“Third floor was clear, so I’m on the ground floor now.” Keith said.

“Ronan, Dalia and Nympha are all in the basement, so stay there and wait to meet up with Shiro and Lance.” Pidge said. It took Lance another fifteen seconds to clear the rest of the floor, then headed to the stairs.

“We’re at ten minutes.” Pidge said as Lance hopped over one of the ‘bodies’ meant as an obstacle. They were really just there to give other teams something to do. Lance trampled down the stairs, rushing past some beat cops. He told them where the hostages were that he had freed.

He was the last to arrive at the stairwell, where Keith and Shiro were waiting impatiently.

“Sorry,” he breathed out. “Beat cops.”

“No problem.” Keith said. “I’ll be in front, and Shiro’ll come in right behind me. We’re gonna make a distraction, and then you’ll get into a hiding position to cover me while Shiro gets the main hostages out.”

“Got it.” Lance said. Usually he liked to have a say in their plans, but it seemed to be fine as-is. Something told him it was Shiro, not Keith, that had come up with that.

They marched down the stairs orderly. Pidge told them to split up and work their way around the floor- the hallway wrapped around the block of rooms on the outside. The room the hostages were in was on the opposite side from the stairs.

“I’ll take Keith with me.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, ok. Don’t go in without me.”

There were small windows at the top of the hall, and the intense slant of the winter sun cast bright blocks of light through the dusty grey hallway. Lance was going through his normal quick routine- they couldn’t have taken more than eleven minutes as of yet.

“Lance be caref-” Pidge said suddenly as Lance was opening another door. Nympha was waiting for him with a rope. She had it wrapping around him before he had time to shout. “-ul. Be careful.”

“Wow, thanks for the warning,” Lance snapped. “Also, Nympha, I’m really sorry about this, cause I don’t totally have a grip on the power level I use on this move.” Lance let power flow through his body, slowly building until his skin was crawling with small pops. In order for one of them to reach Nympha, he’d have to up the amperage. He did so, maybe a bit too quickly, and a bolt shot out and zapped Nympha in the shoulder. She held the point of contact, cussing.

“Would it be fair to say that that’ll bruise?” she asked, lifting her hand to inspect the wound but quickly clamping it back over. “Ow ow _ow ow_.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry, you know that’s more than I’d usually use, but you sorta gave me no choice. Could you untie me, please?”

“What? Oh nuh-uh. I’m dead, remember? Dead people don’t untie heroes.”

“Great. So I just have to inch worm my way out of here?” Lance hopped forward, falling flat on his face. “Keeeeith.” he said into his microphone. “ _Keeeeithy baby_ , can you please come untie me?”

“I’m-” Keith grunted- “a little occupied, myself.”

“Shiro?” Lance asked as a last resort.

“Helping Keith.” came the curt reply.

“Yeah, makes sense.” Lance grumbled, inching his way to the door.

“Look, we can take care of Dalia on our own.” Keith said. “I don’t know if I could do it alone, but Shiro’s covering me so I’m fine. If you can take out Ronan, we win.”

“Ok, ok, I’d have no problem taking him out, if I could just fucking move!”

“Watch your language, Pidge is on this channel!” Shiro said tersely.

“I know the word fuck, _dad_ , calm down.” Pidge said. “And I think with this matchup of powers, Shiro could take Dalia on his own.”

“Can you not see what is going on here? If she splits one more time, there’s no way we can take her!”

Lance took a second to remember Dalia’s power- she could make doubles of herself. It was really taxing in combat, though, so she never did, as well as the fact that the strain on the balmeran energy was far greater than any other hero in ALTEA.

He started a small charge between his thumb and forefinger, holding it to the rope. The smell of melting acrylic filled the air as the plasticy rope boiled and fell away. Eventually the rope was cut through, and Lance managed to shrug it off.

“No need to worry, I’m free,” he said. “How’s it going with Dalia?”

“We got the copy out- but _damn_ she’s a good fighter.”

“Six years!” Lance heard through the general static of the radio line.

“Say goodbye to your first place spot!” Lance said to Nymha with a wink and half salute before heading out the door. She stuck out her tongue.

He could hear the sounds of struggle from the other side of the floor. He would take out Ronan, and then see if they still needed help.

“I thought you said that they were all in the same room, Pidge?”

“Yeah, they were, but as soon as you guys split up, they went into the back halls to meet you. Like they knew where to send who.”

“They did.” Hunk said. “At least Ronan did. You know Ronan’s power, right? It’s like, seeing through another person’s eyes. He can only do it when they’re in range though.”

“Thank you for the lovely information.” Lance said. “It’s a planning thing though, not offense, so I should be fine to take him?”

“I dunno, man, have you seen Ronan? Dude’s got serious fighting power.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’ll just take a little shock.” Lance said, slamming the last door before the one Ronan was supposedly in. “I mean-” he opened the door to Ronan, standing in the middle of the room with the seven hostages. He was powerful looking, and it was odd, because Lance could see himself looking like that in another ten years, seven inches taller, more muscle bulk, but still long and lean.

Also a bit jaded with life and up more scars than the years should account for.

“-it doesn’t take that much to fell a giant.” He shocked Ronan- square in the chest, but with such a small amount that Lance knew he’d barely even feel it. “You guys done with Dalia?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.” Came Keith’s exaughsted reply, but it was from the doorway, not the earpiece.

“Help me untie the hostages, then.” Lance said, struck by the fact that their victory was only a little bit underwhelming.

“Thirteen fifty nine!” Pidge exclaimed proudly. “We won!”

Keith and Lance high fived, and Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair and shoved Lance congratulatory a but harder than necessary.

They had ice cream after that- the first time Lance had had anything frozen- actually frozen, not like the insides of Pidge’s cookies- in a while. Keith laughed, and Lance watched him, thinking about the words he’d said before they went in, and how much he wanted to make them true, as soon as possible.

When they won the war.

“You’re looking at me funny.” Keith said when he stopped laughing-Lance couldn’t even remember what about- Hunk had made a joke? “Do I have ice cream on my face?”

“A bit, actually.” Lance said, wetting his thumb and cleaning the sticky chocolate stuff off Keith’s cheeks. “But no. I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“This is like the calm before the storm.” Lance said.

“What storm?”

“The storm that’s gonna be you barfing your guts out tonight, Keith Kogane!” Shiro shouted from somewhere across the room. “No more ice cream, you hear me?”

“God, he heard that?” Keith said. “I’m a person, Shiro! I make my own choices!”

Lance laughed.

_The calm before a different storm._

Keith laughed too, his un-self conscious giggle snorts combined with his belly laugh pulling a blush out of Lance like they always did.

_It’s gonna be a bad one._

_So I’m sorry, Keith._

*****

“Sir, honestly I’m not even sure how she got in there-” Shay stuttered as the officer- commander, his badge read- led her along by the wrist. “Maybe they saw the cell was empty while I was out fighting?” She tried to place the thought in his head that he maybe ought to slow down, and was met by a splitting headache, the sort that made someone feel as if an axe was being chopped town on your head. She crumbled on the ground, hissing in pain.

“You tried to use your power on me? You ignorant girl,” the commander said, stooping by her. “Shay Dhartha, correct? Aren’t you a telepath?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Shay spat out, already preparing herself for the hand she would get across her face. Instead, the commander touched her hair- it was in a gentle fashion, and it reminded her of her father.

“Your hair- no one told me we had a- a- someone like you within the colosseum project.” The commander said, almost reverently. “This is an _atrocity_.”

“Stop touching me.” Shay snapped out. The commander’s hands dropped instantly.

“I’m Commander Thace,” he said. “And I’m going to help you escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoop! Just gonna drop thace in there!
> 
> Also i rlly don't ship shallura a whole bunch, but i'm keeping it in here cause shiro's redemption arc is largely based in it.
> 
> Ronan's power is exactly the same as Core's but far weaker, with less range.
> 
> Anyway i kno i said this was a filler chapter but it'll be a good one to keep in mind, as well as the chapter title~ like bro it's important. Not like, essential to the plot important, but important as in like, larger, story wide symbolism and shit.
> 
> Also! I'm largely considering re writing this outside of a voltron context, as a novel. I've invested months into this world and this story, and it really feels like a part of me. Would you read it if it was it's own series? If it wasn't klance?


	23. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince’s hands tightened on the rail that marked the end of the seating, and the pressure in the room dropped. Blood rushed to her ears and a trickle of something wet leaked from her nose.
> 
> Haggar approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder and keading him away. Shay struggled to hear what they were saying, but the blood in her ears was too loud. When The Prince left the room, Shay managed to remain standing, wiping the blood away from her nose and mouth. She was one of the few who did- the audience was spread about the stands in various states of nausea.
> 
> When the guards took her, she couldn’t put up much of a fight, so she walked after them submissively. Shay couldn’t tell much of what happened, but she knew one thing- The Prince had only been using a fraction of his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bigantic because i had so so so so much to get done in it. It's a hodgepodge and it probably should've been split up into two or even three chapters but... :/
> 
> A lot goes down here. I had to get three shay povs in there, they needed to bury coran's dad, i needed to introduce thace and lotor, and so i put in a mission for our main charachters so it wasn't 100% a focus on everyone else.
> 
> Also my exams start wednsday im crying i havent studied enough. Dont tell me it's cause i was writing it was, in actuality, because i was watching static shock and figuring out instagram(@astereaesthetic) but i should've been working.
> 
> ALSO, TRIGGER WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WHAT COULD BE TAKEN AS SEXUAL ASSULT. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS/MENTIONS OF PEDOPHILIA, PLEASE SKIP ALLURA'S OVERVIEW OF THE MISSION AND FROM WHERE PIDGE GETS OUT OF THE CAR TILL LANCE, KEITH AND SHIRO GET OUT. (stay safe buddies, i know how it is to get triggered while reading something that's supposed to be my 'safe space')

"What do you mean, _help me escape?!_ ” Shay said indignantly. “I’ve seen my block of two hundred people totally change over the year I’ve been here! Who saved them? Who helped them escape?”

“Please calm down,” Thace pleaded. “I’d love to save them, but if I did, they’d come back and wouldn’t be able to hack it and they’d die even quicker than they do here.”

“What do you mean?” Shay asked. Dying free was better than living in captivity.

“I may be Commander Thace of the GALRA, but I’m also Agent Thace- a spy for the Blade of Mamora.”

“The- the _terrorist organization_ blade of Mamora?”

“Not terror. Rebellion. Uprising. Opposition. As you’ve experienced, GALRA is the real terror.”

“My friend, Matt- can you get him out as well? And the girl?”

“I can try. But first, you have a fight in front of the Prince, Haggar, and Zarkon himself- you’d better not be late.”

“Another fight? I thought I was done!”

“In the colosseum, you never stop fighting.”

Shay stood, shaking the last bits of pain from her head.

“I knew that already.”

*****

They buried Coran’s father in the desert sand.

Every telekinetic that the alliance had was used, digging a hole deep enough that the sand would harden around the body instead of blowing off of it.

“I never knew Coran’s father.” Lance said standing at the grave’s head. “No one alive did, save for Coran himself- and my grandmother. Malory Smythe, you died before I was born- you died before my mother was born, but I believe, undoubtedly, that I would not be alive if it wasn’t for you- the good things you’ve done and the bad. Even if not many people remember you in life, I hope you know that I remember you in death.” Lance let the red sand that he had been clenching tightly in his fist slip through his fingers, and Keith could see Coran choking on his tears on the other side of the veil that seemed to go on forever.

When Lance’s hand was fully open, spread over the grave, he said softly- “thank you.”

Pidge was the next to put in her handful, and the wind picked up as she did, tousling her hair and blowing half of her sand out of the grave.

Keith dropped his, then Hunk, then Allura, then Derek, then Shiro, and slowly every member of ALTEA at the castle crowded around the pit.

“ _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me_ ,” he sang, slowly and softly to break his voice into the melody, to disperse the oppressive silence that sat heavily over the crowd.

“ _I once was lost, but now, I’m found. Was blind, but now I see!_ ” Lance joined in, and Keith had to remind himself to pay attention to his own melody and ignore the soft light harmony Lance’s voice brought to the sad song.

“’ _Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed!”

Their voices never crescendoed past the initial soft and soulful sound. They finished the hymn on the same note, and the telekinetics filled in the rest of the grave in one move. Allura pulled Coran to his feet and patted his back as they walked away. The rest of the group followed, leaving team Voltron standing around the practically unmarked grave.

“It was a stunning eulogy, considering you’ve never met the man.” Pidge said.

“I meant every word of it.” Lance said.

“We’ve gotta go train that meld.” Shiro said. Keith nodded, and they walked away from the grave as well.

*****

Shay won. She won without sustaining major injuries. She won in nearly a record time against that opponent. She won without a weapon. She won.

Standing in the center of the arena, she faced the top box.

“I am Shay Dhartha!” she shouted. “And I will never stop fighting!”

“Well, Miss Dhartha, that was an impressive effort,” said an unfamiliar voice. “I really do wonder how well it’ll hold up against me.”

Shay looked at the young man who was walking down from the box, defiance in her stare. He was older than her- older than Matt, too, Shay would place him at about twenty three. He was lean and well built- he looked like a fighter who would rather use sharp things- his wit, or a knife, perhaps- to win a battle. Fine, wavy hair fell past his shoulders.

White hair.

Shay’s heart dropped into her stomach like a stone. Looking at him- without even using her gift, Shay could tell that he knew. He knew her hair was slowly turning white, he knew that they had cut it off, and he knew what white hair meant, which was something Shay didn’t.

“You wonder? I invite you to come down and find out.” Shay wasn’t used to such overt rebellion. Up until this point everything she did had been in quiet and resolute defiance- a large difference from Matt’s loud and often humorous insubordination, or Shiro’s fiery fight. For a long time, her only goal was not giving up. Now she was getting out- so she should just keep her mouth shut and wait for Thace to help her out, like he told her to, right?

But something about seeing that snow white hair on someone with such an undeniably terrible presence- it filled her with rage.

“Oh there’ll be a time for that.” The Prince said, smugly. “But I believe you should have a little more time with the druids beforehand.”

This made Shay flinch. She hadn’t spent much time with the druids- when she first got placed in the colosseum, she’d had two or three sessions, but they’d mostly desisted.

Druid sessions were terrible, nothing but simple torture, both physical and mental.

“You think you can’t beat me unless they soften me up for you?” She didn’t raise her voice past her usual calm tone.

The Prince’s hands tightened on the rail that marked the end of the seating, and the pressure in the room dropped. Blood rushed to her ears and a trickle of something wet leaked from her nose.

Haggar approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder and keading him away. Shay struggled to hear what they were saying, but the blood in her ears was too loud. When The Prince left the room, Shay managed to remain standing, wiping the blood away from her nose and mouth. She was one of the few who did- the audience was spread about the stands in various states of nausea.

When the guards took her, she couldn’t put up much of a fight, so she walked after them submissively. Shay couldn’t tell much of what happened, but she knew one thing- The Prince had only been using a fraction of his powers.

*****

“You’ve got a mission, paladins!” Coran said. Keith jolted out of his place lounging on Lance’s lap in surprise. Coran was standing at the door to their backs, hands on his hips. “Better come with! General Allura is already explaining it to Shiro in the briefing room!”

Lance finished the last of his Spacey Juice Pouch and tossed it in the trash.

“I thought we weren’t going on any missions until we had the quintessence meld down?”

“We aren’t going anywhere near a GALRA base, are we?” Keith said. That was the primary reason they were holding out- they figured the quintessence meld could outweigh the hold Haggar had on Shiro’s arm.

“No, no,” Coran said. “It’s a minor mission, for starting out teams like you.”

“We took down that giant monster dude on like, day two of being here.”

“And you destroyed an ALTEA settlement in doing so. Come with me.”

Lance sighed heavily, rocking to his feet and pulling up Keith, dropping his hand all too fast. At least before they got together, there was lingering fingers on wrists and a second more of looking into each other’s eyes.

Although a late night naming constellations and making out under the stars was a more than a fair trade.

“Also, Lance we need to talk about that-” Coran began.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll meet up with you after this mission.” Lance said casually, waving him off.

“What is ‘that’?” Keith asked as they were walking out the door.

“Nothing. Just a little strategy Coran and I are working on. It probably won’t play out, though, so don’t worry about it.”

Keith shrugged, walking behind Lance and Coran down the hallway to the briefing room.

“He’s a pyrokinetic- not like Jamison, who controls fire, but large explosions- high ranking GALRA bounty hunter, and a serial rapist and pedophile,” Allura said. “He’s been using GALRA recruits as victims to get away scot free. He’s going after a twelve year old girl with massive freezing powers in the middle of nowhere, Arizona. Eliminate him, get the girl- Lance, that means recover her, she’s probably suffering from some intense trauma, and she doesn’t need someone hitting on her.”

Lance scoffed. “I really don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

“I’ll send you with a car within three miles of his position. Hunk’ll stay back and monitor the situation.”

“Why’s Pidge coming?” Keith asked.

Pidge smiled. “Bait.”

“Oh, no no no no.” Hunk said. “So many things could go wrong. No way.”

“We have reason to believe that he doesn’t know what his target looks like yet. If we can lure him to her, then ambush him, we won’t have to worry too much about his power.” Shiro said. “Believe you me, I don’t like it either, but it’s a logical conclusion.”

“Logical smogical.” Lance said. “We don’t want to put Pidge in danger!”

“I am a fully qualified member of ALTEA!”

“You’re support, not direct combat,” Keith said, joining in. “I agree with Lance and Hunk.”

“Honestly, that’s insulting. Remember when I saved everyone’s asses during the invasion?”

“Do you remember the talk about how exposure to fighting and killing at a young age can mess you up?”

“Young age? Really? Lance, you aren’t even seventeen!”

“Quiet, Paladins!” Allura said, slamming her hands down on the table with a surprising amount of force. “I said Pidge can go, so it isn’t up to you to debate it. She isn’t permitted to seek combat, but she’s allowed to use it in self defense. If you shut up and listen to the plan, I’m sure you’ll be a little more ok.”

The paladins sat back in their seats with a huff.

“Shiro’ll take out a car and I’ll send you guys out. Using an energy tracker that Hunk developed, we’ve triangulated her position to within a three mile radius. The hunter, who we have precise information on, thanks to Pidge, is in that radius. Getting the girl to safety is your number one priority. Getting the man is second. If it’s a choice between taking him out and saving the girl, you save her.”

“Once she is safely out of the way, Pidge’ll make sure she stays safe while we take out the jackass.” Shiro said. “Suit up!”

*****

It was hot in Arizona. Granted, Pidge should’ve seen that coming, but within seven seconds outside of that portal, she shucked off her jacket and was fanning herself, begging Shiro to roll down the window.

“I’ll turn on the AC,” he said instead, and in a few minutes, Pidge was sticking her face straight into the air vents, breathing in the cool, processed air.

“You’re hogging the air!” Lance complained in the backseat, switching the direction of one of the fans.

“Now they’re all going towards you!” Keith protested, shifting them.

“Keith gets a fan and Lance gets a fan, or they both go to the center.” Shiro said. “I can’t drive if you’re going to bicker in the backseat the whole time.”

Both of them sat back in a huff, and Pidge can practically hear Lance mouth ‘air hog’ at Keith and Keith mouth ‘prick’ right back. Pidge sighed, leaning her forehead against the vent. They got along fine when Shiro wasn’t there, and not just because they were being all couple-y. Shiro was obviously some sort of catalyst for the bad blood between them.

The car sputtered a bit, and Shiro let out a curse so vehemently that it made Pidge wince.

“What is it?” Lance asked, leaning into the space between the two front seats.

“We’re running low on fuel-” Shiro hit the dashboard and the needle stuttered a little, but it fell back to the neon colored E. “really low.”

Shiro turned off the AC, and even though Pidge knew it was to try and run the empty engine, please, just another quarter mile to the gas station, she was stuck in the suffocatingly hot car, pulling her tanktop away from her chest and popping it back to fan herself.

The car stuttered and popped its way into tiny rest stop. A house with half its back torn out was on the opposite side of the street, and a practically bleached sheet fluttering in the slight wind brought up questions about the frequency of its use. There were other buildings too, in nothing but wood skeletons and vague ideas that could mean that desert sand and wind had worn them down, or that they had been forgotten before they were even raised.

There was another car getting gas from the solitary pump, which was a small relief.

But it was a police car.

After the second it took for them to process that, the car filled with a single unanimous swear.

“Pidge, you’ll have to go out.” Lance said.

“Me? Why me?”

“Well, we’re in the middle of nowhere, close to the border- if the cop sees me, he’ll assume I’m a drug dealer, or a smuggler at least. Shiro has a very obviously bionic arm, and Keith is covered head to toe in scars, and can get very angry very fast- he _will_ shoot first and ask questions later. So that leaves you.”

Shiro looked back at him with disdain.

“Plus he might be our guy.” Lance said. “We should explore that possibility before exposing ourselves.”

Shiro considered this for a moment, before finally stopping the struggling engine. “Fine. Pidge, get out of the car.”

Pidge sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt and peeling herself from the leather. The expanse of desert around her was too, too bright in the midday sun. Her green converse felt too tight around her feet.

“Officer!” She called. The man looked up from the other side of the police cruiser. Pidge had to admit, he did look like the kind of man who would lock up Lance without thinking twice, for being nothing other than latino. Upon coming closer, she noticed he wasn’t even filling the cruiser, but a five gallon container.

“Sir, we’re out of gas, how much longer will you be?” The man stopped the gas, hefting the container and walking with it around the car, where he popped the trunk, and put the jug next to five other identical ones. The smell of gas choked her.

“Not quite dun yet, but I’ll let a pretty lil thing like you in in the meantime,” he said, slamming the trunk closed. “Why’re you the one to go out? You ain't even old enough to drive that thing.”

“I thought it was getting sorta stuffy in the car.”

He approached her, and Pidge could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise. He got close, too close, close enough that she could smell the tobacco on his breath and... nitroglycerin? Pidge was struggling to remember if nitroglycerin even had a smell at all- she’d dealt with it plenty when they were experimenting with the chemicals in their homemade rocket fuel.

“Who all in that car? Parents? Family?”

“No, I’m out with friends.” Pidge’s brain was working a mile a minute, trying to assess the best course of action- if she called out that this was their guy, if he even was, how quick was his reaction time? How intense were his explosions? Would he kill her if she called out?

“Other little girls like you?” He was becoming obviously more emboldened, and Pidge shifted away from him, unintentionally exposing the ten inch knife on her belt.

“What that for?”

“Hunting?”

“Huntin what.”

Pidge didn’t get time to respond, because in a half second, Ice traveled on the ground, running up the man’s body, encasing him. Pidge followed the line back to the ruined house with the sheet in the back. She couldn’t see the girl, though.

She turned, running back to the car as Keith, Lance and Shiro jumped out.

“Green! Make sure she’s ok!” Shouted Lance, and Pidge gave a half salute as she passed him to get to the car.

In the backseat, there was a first aid kit and a caveha, which Pidge grabbed. She turned on her heel and sprinted to the house. There were sounds of a struggle to her back, as well as small explosions. She spared the fight a glance to see that the man had gotten free, but they seemed to be winning.

When she got around to the back of the house, the loud sounds of the fight seemed to dissipate into the atmosphere, sounding far away, like when Lance released a large bolt and the whole world went fuzzy with temporary deafness. She stepped over the low, broken wall cautiously, because trauma could make you like a caged animal, and just because Pidge was on the girl’s side didn’t mean she wouldn’t lash out.

“Hey!” Pidge called into the house. “I’m here to help! Please come out!”

There was movement behind her, and Pidge whirled around, automatically dropping the first aid kit and drawing her knife. The girl bolted back into the corner.

“Woah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Pidge said, placing her knife on the ground slowly and picking up the kit. “It’s just instinct. I’m not the best with... comfort.” She struggled to remember their briefing on her. “Your name’s Asisha, right? I’m Pidge- well, Pidge isn’t my real name, of course, it was a stupid nickname, but it really held on. My name’s Katie. Well, Kaitlyn, but you know what I mean.”

The girl uncurled a bit. Her dark hair was ratty and dusty, her bronze skin given a reddish tint from too long in the sun with not enough water. Her long sleeved shirt and blue jeans were far, far too warm for the desert heat, even in the winter.

“Hi... Pidge...” Asisha said. She’d finally uncurled enough for Pidge to actually look at her. She was stick thin- thinner than Pidge, even, and there was no way that was because of a few weeks on the run. She had a sharp boned face with a long nose that hooked down at the end. There were burns across her face and neck, peppering the collar of her shirt with holes. Strips of a silk scarf were being used as bandages over her hands and her arms, and tying a splinted ankle in place. The burns and cuts that were exposed were dirty and red and inflamed, and Pidge didn’t need a professional to tell her they were infected. Pidge’s stomach felt tight and her palms clammy. She’d been getting better with blood, with seeing other people’s wounds, but a live human smelling like charred flesh was a bit much.

More than a bit.

“What all hurts?” Pidge asked, swallowing down her queasiness.

“The burns, ankle’s broken. Couple cuts.” Asisha looked at her hands. “Frostbite.”

“Don’t you have natural protections in place?” Pidge asked, taking Asisha’s hand hesitantly. She’d probably keep the fingers.

“There’s only so much I can take.” She was all the way unfolded now, and Pidge could see exactly how much damage the stupid bounty hunter had done.

“You got into a lot of scrapes with him, huh?” She asked, her hands shaking as she took the burn ointment from the first aid kit. “It’s amazing you got away from him so well, considering you’re so-” Pidge stopped to consider her options- “... young.” She put the ointment on the burn on her wrist, and she flinched. “It shouldn’t sting-”

“Everything stings.” she said, giving the hand back. “You should probably put it on my face, that one’s the worst.”

Pidge looked at the dark hair that was sticking to the ruined skin of her jaw, ear and neck.

“I think I’ll leave that one to my mom,” she said.

“What’s going to happen? Is it bad? What about him-” there was a very large explosion sound, and Pidge could feel the heat come in a heavy wave just a second later.

“We’re going to take that bounty hunter out of commission, and then we’re going to take you somewhere safe.”

“Green, we got’m! Is the Ice Princess ok?” Lance shouted.

“Gonna take another second!”

“We’re gonna fill up the car and look in the gas station store, ’cause Keith ruined his shirt again!”

“He blew up the car!” Keith protested.

“Can you walk? Actually, no. Stupid question. Let’s go.” She grabbed both of Asisha’s hands to pull her to her feet, but she hesitated.

“My hair- I want to cover it. Can I-” she gestured to the caveha.

“Those silk strips- they were your hijab?” Asisha nodded, looking at the dirty sky blue bandages.

“Usually I’d say yes, but it’s incredibly hot out, you’re sunburnt with a fever, and probably mild heatstroke, and I think it would irritate the burn over your ear.” Pidge could hear her mother in her voice, in the way she explained things to her in a calm and logical manner. “Let’s get you fixed up first.”

Asisha let her lift her up this time, and Pidge took her to the car, slowly and painfully. The others came back a few minutes later, Keith wearing a loose tank top with an american flag and some fairly racist mottos on it. Shiro had a plastic bag.

“You guys smell,” she said, crinkling her nose.

“There was a lot of gas.” Shiro said simply. Keith sat in the front seat heavily.

“This was the only shirt they had,” he huffed.

“Was the shopkeeper concerned at all...?”

“Not the first time it’s happened, apparantly.” Shiro said. “She just put earbuds in.”

“And the bounty hunter?”

“Paralyzed from the neck down.” Lance said proudly.

“You can do that?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, you just gotta hit the right spot.” Lance shocked her neck lightly, and Pidge squealed.

“Don’t do that!” she said, rubbing the contact point, but Lance had already moved on.

“You’re Asisha, right?” he asked as Shiro started up the engine.

“Yeah. Thank you.” She smiled at Lance. “For beating him.”

“We all did it. It was a team effort.” Keith said loudly.

“What’s with you? You’re even more pissy than normal.”

“Lance said his face looked like hamburger meat.” Shiro said.

“It got blown up!” Keith said. “I’m in an unbelievable amount of pain and you go and say that-”

“You’re fine now, aren’t you?” Lance said. Keith turned in the front seat, exposing his still recovering flesh to the back seat. Pidge swore she could see the muscle fibers joining back together.

“I’m _so_ gonna be sick,” she said.

Keith turned back around. “Thanks, Pidge, you’re a real gem.”

“Is he-” Asisha began-

“He’ll be fine. It’s his power- regeneration. And Lance is an electrokinetic- he can shoot lightning out of his fingers.”

“What’s your superpower?”

“I... I don’t have one. I just got dragged in.”

“‘No superpower’ c’mon, Pidge.” Lance said. “Pidge is a hacker, and a gymnast. A damn good one, at that.”

“Pidge... wait, I _knew_ I recognized you! Katie Holt? You won bronze at the national all arounds in Chicago, right? At the press conference you said you wouldn’t join the Olympic team because of family issues, though... and you never showed up again.”

Pidge’s face flushed. Off all people, they managed to get a mission to save someone who was a _fan_ , for god’s sake.

“You cut your hair, so I didn’t recognize you!”

“Pidge, you turned down the Olympics?” Shiro asked, a certain amount of disapproval in his tone.

“Matt went missing and I was grieving. What else was I supposed to do?”

“What a coincidence that we picked up a little fan of your’s though, right?” Lance asked, leaning across Pidge’s lap to say hi to Asisha.

“Ice Princess, right?”

“Asisha.”

“Can you use your power to cool down the car? Shiro’s a hardnose and won’t turn on the ac.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Lance.” Keith said. “I wouldn’t ask you to use your power to charge my phone.”

“You have!” Lance said, hitting the back of Keith’s seat. “Twice!”

*****

Pidge took Asisha to her mom to get patched up.

“That looks nasty,” her mom said. “I’ll get one of the healers to help you with that after I clean it up.”

Pidge sat by the examiner’s table with her computer. “Is she going to be able to talk to me?”

“For the most part.”

“Ok, I know your name and your power, your publicity status is obviously on the lam- what about your family? Do we need to provide protection?”

“My family is dead.” Asisha said.

“I’m sorry-” Pidge began, looking up.

“I killed them. When he first came after me, I freaked out and froze everyone, and he got out with his explosions, and that shattered everyone into a million pieces.” Pidge didn’t want to think about how that would look when they thawed.

“Oh, that’s not your fault,” Pidge’s mom said, rubbing a circle in Asisha’s back. “Also, Pidge, Allura was angry while you guys were out, something happened. Shouldn’t you be getting briefed on it?”

“Huh?! No one told me!” Pidge slammed her computer shut, standing. “I should go.” Not that she wasn’t glad to get out of the oppressive medical room environment, but she felt kinda bad about leaving Asisha. “Welcome to ALTEA!”

Pidge was constantly on thin ice for her untimely entrances to meetings, whether early or late or uninvited all together.

So, she’s proud to say she hesitated half a second before busting open the door.

“Pidge! Glad you decided to show up!” Lance said.

“I was working on her file! How was I supposed to know something went down.”

“Because you should always report back to the General after a mission.” Shiro said.

“I was taking her in to see my mom! And besides, it’s not like someone came and got me, my mom mentioned offhand that Allura was angry about something.”

“Pidge, it’s fine, we can excuse it.” Allura said. “Take your seat. As I was saying, we monitor news channels and broadcasts to make sure we stay up to date on GALRA policy and such. Just today, Zarkon himself appeared at a press conference, and he brought up us. Well, rebel organizations, and Keith and Lance. Coran, the clip.”

_“Sir, about rebel organizations, such as the blade of mamora?”_

_“The people shouldn’t panic. The blade consists entirely of and preys on those with powers alone. Let GALRA take care of it, we don’t need military help. The real danger is the ideology reaching those without superpowers, such as the Mothers against Galra organization. The humanization of heroes is polluting our politics and the human rights movement.”_

_“Isn’t it true that your son has powers?”_

_“My son has incredible psychic abilities, yes, but these same abilities have stripped me the option of ever bonding with him, ever playing with him, because he’s so unstable. All powers are like this, and you’ll destabilize wether it take them from the time they’re sixteen or from twenty one or from twelve.”_

_“And what about the extreme militarization of GALRA? The effort you've expended looking for Blue Lightning and the Red Bandit, even though they’re just a couple kids from terra in System City. They’re no different than the other hundreds of heroes that are under the radar, and yet they’re subject to a full investigative force.”_

_“We have reason to believe that they’re in cohorts with rebel organizations, and that means we have to put as much effort into finding them as soon as possible, because they’re teens who can be easily influenced. Both of them are powerful heroes and-”_

_“Is the evidence the forensic reproduction based on Core Min Hao’s vision that has been widely compared to a scene from the exorcist?”_

Allura stopped the tape.

“As ALTEA, and Blue Lightning and the Red Bandit, we need to make a public statement about GALRA, and the cruelty faced, as well as a public statement that you are on our side, and that you will fight for us. Unfortunately, we have no way of getting this into mainstream media- Coran suggested a website, but that could be easily taken down and tracked, so-”

“I can get us onto at least a couple major news T.V. channels in... gimme a day?” Pidge said. “That gives you time to write a script and all that.”

“Pidge, you’re a great hacker-”

“I’ve done it before, don’t sweat it.” Pidge said with a laugh. “Are just Keith and Lance gonna be in it?”

“All of you should introduce yourselves. ALTEA is not going to be an organization that hides in the shadows any more. This war has been raging in the background of our society for the last twenty four years, but now we’re bringing it to the front lines.”

“Save the inspiration bull for the video, General.” Pidge said. “In the meantime, I’ve got to get to work.”

*****

“How have you been bleaching your hair?” Haggar asked, twisting Shay’s face about. Her sharp elongated fingernails pressed against Shay’s cheeks.

“I haven’t.”

“I will know if you lie!” Haggar said, jerking Shay’s face the other way.

“Then you know I’ve told you nothing but the truth.” The energy around Haggar was polluted, making Shay feel a bit queasy.

Shay, like all balmeran heroes, could tell the energy, the _purity_ of a place after standing there for a few seconds. There were veins of it and pools of it, and they flowed around the world like a river in 3-D, all connecting back to the core, to the Balmeran heart. All balmeran heroes could also tell the way that others twisted the energy, be it for good or bad. It was a gut feeling, like when you walked outside in the morning, and you knew it had rained overnight even though the sun was out and the grass was dry.

She could feel the energy around Haggar. She could almost touch it, almost control it, this power that was tainted like poison from anger and jealousy and fear.

“You’re scared.” Shay said out loud, surprising herself. “Of me. Not just scared, you’re terrified.” Haggar stepped back, dropping Shay’s face.

In her first few druid sessions, Haggar had poured her dirty energy into Shay, trying to bend her to her will, and the second she stopped, Shay was left barfing her guts out until she was left retching on the floor, trying to clear out something that wasn’t tangible. She hadn’t done that this time.

She _couldn’t_.

“I’m more powerful than you.”

“Get out of my head, you welch.” Haggar said, and this time, Shay could feel her trying to attack her, like a heavy pressure on her chest.

Shay wasn’t in her head, though. She knew that in her own mind, Haggar was a god, and Shay wouldn’t be able to keep her walls up. But Haggar didn’t need to know that.

Shay felt her own energy that surrounded her- not the toxic violet of Haggar’s, but bluish white. And she pushed back.

Haggar stumbled away from her, clutching her chest. Maybe Shay wouldn’t even need to get Thace’s help. If she was more powerful than even Haggar-

Like in the colosseum, the pressure in the room dropped. It happened so fast, when Shay’s ears popped it felt like a gunshot in her head. Something wet trickled from her ears too, like when you got water out of your ears after you’d been swimming. Shay couldn’t lift her hand to wipe it away, though. Her nose was bleeding, her head was pounding, her eyes went out of focus. Any grip she had over her power slipped away, and she could barely hear it when Haggar said,

“Stronger than me? Perhaps. But no one can beat The Prince.”

*****

“Ok, Jonathan, that’s all we have left concerning Dr. Zarkon’s most recent press conference concerning-” Meighleisha, or whatever her name was, was suddenly cut off, and Maija looked up from the table. She was home alone, as everyone else was out watching Dominic’s soccer game, but she’d had therapy.

“People of America!” as strong voice with a vaguely british accent said. Maija stood with her bowl of instant noodles, intrigued. “My name is Allura. I am the leader of the organization known as ALTEA.”

Maija set her bowl down to walk over and look at the tv closer. The young woman had snow white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, rich brown skin with light, symmetrical patches of discolored skin on her cheekbones. Her eyes were blue and violet, and she was wearing an olive green army shirt.

“This is Green Thumb, the hacker responsible for getting us this lovely slot of time here- how long do we have here, Green?”

“As long as we need,” the small girl standing next to her said. Maija swore she knew her- the poof of light brown hair, the voice, but a heavy duty set of goggles obscured her face. Maija was left with an itch at the back of her head.

“We have Yellow Lion, a genius engineer-” a tall, fat boy walked into the screen, and the cameraman had to adjust to fit him in the frame, his tuft of black hair still cut off to maintain Green Thumb’s relatively flattering place. “Who can build anything.” Maija’s brows furrowed, because it couldn’t be. There was no way. Most of his face was covered by a stylized lion mask, all made from hard lines and angles. _C’mon, Maija, a fat samoan teenage boy and you automatically think it’s Hunk. Just like you see a skinny little white girl and think it’s Pidge. Nothing but wishful thinking._

“Red Bandit-” Maija’s attention snapped back to the screen as Red Bandit walked on. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, a maroon bandanna with a skeleton mouth motif- Maija recognized that bandanna, goddammit. She could swear she’d seen it around the house, not recently though. She recognized the boy behind it too, his scowl. He was pretty in an interesting was that the forensic sketches didn’t manage to portray.

“He’s got regeneration powers. Care to show us, Red?” silently, the boy pulled out a knife from his belt- Maija noted eagerly that there was a sword there too. She’d never known that he fought with a sword.

“This may contain content that is disturbing to children.” Red said, deadpan, before slashing his palm wide open. Yellow Lion hands him a handkerchief, because Hunk always had one on hand- it’s not Hunk, Maija, get it together.- and he sopped up the blood, wiping his palm thoroughly before displaying it again, totally whole. A thin white line was where the cut should be.

“And yes, we have Blue Lightning,” a painfully familiar voice. The source of it hip-checked Red Bandit from the center. “C’mon Allura, when were you gonna get to me?”

“Right now, apparently.” Allura said. “Your name is pretty self-explanatory, so-”

Blue lightning was covered in small lightning bolts. “You’re not gonna say we skip my demonstration, right?” he shimmered, and the electrical interference seemed to interfere with the camera. Lines of static crossed the tv screen, and when there was a loud pop sound, the whole screen turned into nothing but gray fuzz for a half second.

“Of course not,” Allura said. “We’d never push one of the most powerful common range heroes to the side, now would we?”

Blue Lightning had to be Lance. Maija couldn’t shake it- even though Blue Lightning looked taller, tanner, with more scars. Far more fit than Lance had been. His hair was lighter. Her brain was providing small discrepancies at a mile a minute, but the sharp chin, the bright white curved smile, the stunningly blue eyes. How could he be anyone else?

A tear streaked down her face, the first one in a while.

They _had_ to be them. Green Thumb _had_ to be Pidge, Yellow lion _had_ to be Hunk, Red Bandit _was_ Keith, and Blue lightning _was_ Lance.

Lance didn’t have powers. Nothing that flashy.

Another tear fell off her chin. Was she really grasping at straws that much? To think that an incredible superhero was her missing brother?

“And then this squad’s leader, Black Hand.” Maija looked up to see a man she didn’t recognize, with a shiny and wicked looking prosthetic arm. There were scars criss-crossing every visible inch of his skin was crisscrossed with scars. A tuft of his his was white. “Black Hand was an experiment. He was tested on by GALRA, they cut off his arm and replaced it with a foreign object, a foreign quintessence that his body rejected. He was forced to fight and to kill for nothing more than entertainment, and you tell us that the rebelling organizations are in the wrong? You tell us heroes are dangerous! You say that we are unstable.

“Do you even remember what that word means? The love it carried before you stepped on it and made it something to be feared? _A person who is admired for their courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities_. And you say that we are to be feared.

“When a balmeran hero reaches the height of their power, they attain unity with the heart. Their hair slowly turns white from the bottom up. It’s taboo to cut it. Cutting it means battle. Cutting it means going against the moral code contained in the word ‘hero.’ Cutting it is the greatest statement you can make for one thing- a declaration of war.” The heroes Allura had introduced stepped back into the shadows of the plain, dark room they were in. The light hit her knife blade as she pulled it from her belt to her head, sawing through the base of the ponytail. It was done before Maija could process what was happening, and then Allura was holding the bunch of hair to the camera. It was long and thick, and there must’ve been a slight draft in the wind, because the ends of her newly shortened hair was flipping about.

“We won’t fight this war underground any longer. We won’t schedule our battles on your terms. We refuse to sit in the shadows only speaking when spoken to!” The hero team behind her stepped back into the light, as well as other heroes. Some Maija recognized, but most she didn’t.

“We are ALTEA, and we will fight. We will win. We are strong, and we will not be silent any longer.” Allura dropped the hair, and the camera followed it to where it rested on the ground. The tv screen went black, leaving Maija with shivers.

It was going to take her a while to process this.

*****

Keith was training again, this time with the sword. He had gotten it during the play run, and in all honestly, he was still freaking out a bit about it.

It was a sword, come on, how cool was that.

“Gotta admit, the sword is kinda hot.” Lance said behind him, and Keith stopped mercilessly hacking at the block to wipe off his forehead.

“Compared to that crazy gun contraption of your’s? Yeah, it is.”

“Jesus Christ, Keith, learn to take a compliment.”

“I would say learn to give one, but it was actually pretty nice.”

“You’re a real hothead, y’know, but I love you.”

_Don’t go throwing around words like Love_. Shiro said inside his head.

“I love you too.”

Lance kissed him, soft and sweet and long, and when they broke off, Keith still a bit woozy from Lance’s tongue inside his mouth, he said _goodbye_ , and Keith said _see you tomorrow_ , and Lance walked out the training room door.

The next morning, Keith woke to Hunk pounding on his door. Shiro was already out, and Keith opened the door blurry eyed, still half asleep.

“Have you seen Lance?”

“He came to watch me train last night.”

“You guys make out?”

Keith wondered if he could call the kiss, hower long and good it was, a make out.

“A little,” he finally decided.

“He in there?”

“Oh please. I dunno who Shiro would kill first, me or him.” Keith finally shook the last hands of sleep away from his head, and saw the worried look on Hunk’s face. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I woke up this morning and he was gone. Bed made, clothes folded, no shoes, no weapon. I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Lance is gone?” Keith asked, panic seeping in where sleep had left.

“Lance is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao and thus begins the big lance arc!
> 
> Things to note: do your research, the songs i've been listening to while planning this next great thing are "i was an island" by allison weiss, "save me" by queen (back in chapter seven i told you to listen to that. Now we're getting there) "havent had enough" by marriana's trench, "little do you know" by alex and sierra, ect, ect.
> 
> Shut up and trust me please, they're gonna be apart for maybe six chapters. Which means we have about eight chapters till we end. Maybe ten, i havent decided.
> 
> Shay is amazing and i can not w a i t for her to beat lotor's ass to the ground. 
> 
> Um anyway please leave comments! Questions, suggestions for when i re-write this into a novel, ectera. (I got so many comments last time that were just THACE. Im serious. Love y'all.)


	24. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?” The woman said.
> 
> “This is Blue Lightning. I’m turning myself in.”
> 
> “I’m sorry, but do you have anything to verify your statement?”
> 
> “In November, Red Bandit and I broke into a testing facility in the Sola district in System City and rescued Takashi Shirogane. Just recently, we rescued a young girl from a bounty hunter who is now paralyzed from the neck down.”
> 
> “I’ll put you through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four more exams- math'll be no problem, english, it's a goddamn second language class? So i'll be fine? But im stressed about geography so I wrote another chapter in six days.
> 
> Anyway take this? I'm laughing maniacally! Everything is happening all so fast! (Just hit 100k in google docs!)

Keith was crying. Again. It was the third time this day. He’d stopped for a while when Pidge said she’d go out to the electrical plant to look for Lance after he proved to be nowhere in the castle or immediately surrounding area.

He took deep, shuddering breaths to dull the panic. He was nigh hysterical, and it scared him... which added to the hysterics. He was holding a mostly empty bottle of water so tight it was crumpling. Hunk had given it to him after it was obvious that the tears weren’t about to stop coming.

He was alone now, finally. It was well after lunchtime- Keith didn’t know the exact hour because the training schedule had been abandoned in favor of the desperate search for Lance.

He wasn’t the only one who was upset- Shiro was at least a little concerned, which was odd for him when the matter of concern was Lance; Hunk was anxiously checking and rechecking every possibility, hyperventilating, and then breaking down in a cycle that lasted about a half hour; and Pidge was practically catatonic.

Keith wandered the halls, wiping helplessly at his eyes. Another deep breath. He found himself outside the cafeteria- he could smell Hunk stress baking inside- a part of the cycle somewhere between the first and second rechecking of the possibilities.

Seeing as he didn’t really want human interaction at the moment, he chose to go out on the balcony beside it. It was a place he and Lance would go often, and although it was very in the way of foot traffic, hardly anyone used it.

He sighed heavily, glad that the tears were dissipating. The sky looked barren, plain unending blue, and the desert stretched on for miles before hitting a rugged horizon of mountains far in the distance, so far away that they shimmered in the heat. He sat, sticking his legs through the railings and swinging them so that they made a bang when they hit the side of the castle.

A white flash of movement caught the corner of his eye, and he tried to get a better look at it. It was a paper, taped to the side of the castle. He stood and stuck his whole body out to try and see it. A letter. It had his name on it. His name, in Lance’s stupid messy handwriting.

He stuck his hand through the railing to try and grab it, but he could barely touch the tape.

“Stupid Lance with his Stupid long arms and Stupid letters,” he muttered, trying to stretch his hand just that extra inch to get purchase on the paper.

Next he climbed halfway down the ladder to try and reach it that way, but he was still just hitting the corner. “ _Stupid_ Lance with his _stupid_ long arms and his _stupid_ letters.” He said again, before pushing himself out a little further, succeeding in grabbing the letter but falling in the process.

It was maybe a fifteen foot drop, and Keith yelped when he landed wrong and sprained his ankle.

“ _Stupid_ Lance,” he said again, opening the letter while he healed the sprain.

*****

Dear Keith. And everyone, but I know Keith’s the one who’ll find this.

I was an idiot- not for leaving, that was the smart thing I did.

When Pidge was checking the forums in the wake of the video, I realized what a huge mistake I’d made.

Hunk and Pidge don’t have powers, so people won’t suspect them. You don’t have a family and were fairly quiet at school. Shiro’s been missing for a while anyway. But I was popular at school, and I’ve made this clear before, but I have seven siblings. Seven siblings who would be hunted down to be held over my head. I didn’t think about how likely it would be for people to recognize me until I saw the video myself.

So I’m going to GALRA. I think I’ll be able to bargain with them to keep them away from my family. The greater good- I know GALRA is evil, but Carmen is five. I need to protect them.

You can win without me. And should we ever meet again- on opposite sides, maybe- I’ll turn the other way.

Win without me- I know you can. But in the meantime, I need to make sure the people I love are safe, as safe as I can make them.

The best,

Lance.

P.S. Allura, if you wash the bear in shampoo, it should get rid of the smell.

*****

Sad tears- ok, fine. _Fine_.

Angry tears? So much worse. They were hot and uncontrollable, and no matter how much Keith wanted to look mad, he knew the tears would make him look ridiculous instead.

What the hell? Without warning? Without saying it out loud? Leaving a note on an obscure side of the castle, where the last word wasn’t even something profound, but telling Allura how to get the smell of beer and cigarettes out of the teddy bear that Shiro had bought for her at the gas station.

Keith didn’t even bother going back up the ladder, he just crumpled up the paper angrily and threw it, sliding back to the shadow of the castle.

He didn’t realize the exact amount of hope he’d had up to that point, until it all came crashing down around him.

Lance wasn't coming back Lance wasn’t coming back Lance wasn’t coming back _Lance wasn’t coming back he wasn't coming back he’s not coming back he’s not coming back, **he isn’t. Coming. Back.**_

He was pissed, he was panicked, he was so so _angry_ and-

He shouted, punching the castle wall. The bone that ran straight down the middle of his hand fractured, and he jumped back, holding it.

“Keith? Are you out here?” Hunk asked from up on the balcony. Keith let out a small stream of profanity in response.

Hunk came down the ladder, placing a large hand on Keith’s back.

“Did something happen?”

“Fucking _letter_.” Keith said, gesturing in the way he had thrown the paper ball.

Hunk went to look for it, and came back quickly- Keith must not have thrown it as far as he’d thought.

“Oh, holy _shit_ , Lance.” Hunk said, and Keith closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the wall. “Did you know he was gonna-”

“Do I _look_ like I knew?”

“We’ve gotta tell Allura and Pidge and everyone else-”

Keith took the paper back, shoving it into his pocket.

“I know that.”

 _Stupid_ Lance _._

*****

Lance had driven since eleven that night till eight that morning when he got to a gas stop in Colorado with a pay phone. He put the quarters in the slot, and dialed 911.

“Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?” The woman said.

“This is Blue Lightning. I’m turning myself in.”

“I’m sorry, but do you have anything to verify your statement?”

“In November, Red Bandit and I broke into a testing facility in the Sola district in System City and rescued Takashi Shirogane. Just recently, we rescued a young girl from a bounty hunter who is now paralyzed from the neck down.”

“I’ll put you through.”

“This is Commander Gillian from the Colorado branch of GALRA,” a deep male voice said. “Where are you?”

“Woah woah woah! I’ve got a few terms, otherwise I’m straight back out on the road. Can you put me through to Haggar? She knows me.”

“I doubt that.”

“I, Blue Lightning, America’s most wanted hero, am going to get in my car and drive away and it’ll all be on the head of _that one idiot in the Colorado branch_. I’m sure that’s what you-”

“You’re going to have to wait a second, you little skunk.”

“Hanging up~”

“Fine- fine... please wait while I contact the main base in System City... sir.”

Lance tapped the top of the payphone impatiently.

“Blue Lightning. Is Takashi with you?” A voice rasped on the other end of the line.

“Why would he be? I’m working alone,” Lance said. There’s a sound of surprise on the other end of the line, which makes Lance furrow his brow.

“We’ll send a chopper to pick you up- after we hear these ‘conditions’ of yours.”

“I want to make sure my family is safe. I assure you that none of them have powers. In exchange for that, I’ll give you anything you want. Information, a lifetime of service, whatever.”

“I see. Sit tight, Blue Lightning.”

“You’re not going to argue my conditions down?”

“You set the bar too low in the first place.” Haggar cackled, and she hung up the phone.

*****

Allura ran her hands through the back of her hair.

It was light, and everywhere at once. She felt very out of control. Somehow, her constant bun with hardly a hair out of place had become a metaphor for her control, and she’d hacked it all away by declaring open war. She didn’t feel confident or strong without that rush of adrenaline that she’d had in the moment when she’d brought her knife to her head.

And now Lance was missing. Not just _missing_ , but gone. To the other side, on his own free will.

She didn’t own her soldiers. They were all people, and because of that, she let them choose. They could keep fighting, Like Maeve, they could choose to fade into the background as support, like Dalia, they could choose to be protected and do nothing at all, like countless children with powers that they had saved who chose to grow up apart from the war, a choice Allura sometimes wished she’d had.

But leaving for the enemy? Never once had that happened. GALRA had killed so many family members, it had made the lives of myriads of children living hell. So of course, Lance Mochado, the most powerful common range heroes under her command- for balmera’s sake, one of the most powerful in the world- went over to them. No warning, no chance for them to talk him out of it.

“General.” Coran said. “Lance did what he did on his own free will-”

“Why the _hell_ are you so calm about this, Coran? Lance was your favorite out of all of them, you told me that, and now he’s gone and you don’t even bat an eye!”

Coran fiddled with the end of his moustache.

“That boy never makes a decision without thinking. If it were Keith, I’d be worried, but Lance is fairly calculated in most regards. He understood the ramifications of this, I think.”

“We’re moving the castle now.” Allura stated, standing. “If he’s really gone to GALRA, I don’t want them getting a location out of him.”

“Of course, General. Where are we moving to?”

“A small greek island. It’s been abandoned for two centuries, and the scouts we sent there reported it was still empty.”

“Alright, I’ll announce the jump presently.”

Allura ran her hands through the back of her hair again.

_By Balmera, Lance._

*****

Lance had never ridden in a helicopter. Despite finding the experience incredible, and despite being fairly steel-stomached, mostly in comparison to Hunk, after the helicopter landed at the GALRA base in the center of System City, the first thing he did was locate the nearest trash can.

Since becoming a superhero, the number of times he’d vomited in a year had skyrocketed, between portal jumps and now helicopter flying.

It was March, and the familiar smell of pollen from the maple trees that grew everywhere put a little bit of an ache in Lance’s chest. His family wasn’t even four miles away. In two weeks or so, the science and engineering fair that he, Hunk and Pidge had been making their rocket for, all those months ago.

He couldn’t even remember if they’d taken off the tape for the new parts.

“Haggar will see you now.” The guard who’d been sitting opposite of him said, grabbing his arm and leading him away from the trash.

“I can walk by myself, thanks,” Lance said, pulling his arm away from the guard.

“What makes you think we trust you?” the guard snarled, taking a firmer grip. “And don’t try to shock me, I’m an electrokinetic too.”

“Why would I shock you?” Lance asked, letting himself be led into the dark building. “I want to be here, don’t I?”

*****

Shay Dhartha was privy to secrets.

Not that she wanted to be, really, she wasn’t nosy, she didn’t eavesdrop, and her telepathy, for most of her life up till the point where she’d have a moral objection to listening on people’s thoughts willy-nilly, was limited, and maybe that was part of it. People let her in on their secrets because she wasn’t the type to search them out.

She was a good listener, too. Her best friend of five years, Emily Chandron, had told her about every facet of her life through an assemblage of stories and secrets from their first sleep over till she left.

Hunk Garrett, a boy she held a certain amount of infatuation for, had told her about the nightmares he still had sometimes, about his father. He’d been adopted at six by his mother's, from foster care that took him from a house with an absentee mother and a father who left a scar on his shoulder from the metal clasp of a belt. No one knew about the scar except her and his best friend. And she was the only one who knew the story.

It wasn’t just her friends. Shay was privy to family secrets as well, like the fact that her mother and father were released from GALRA to have children, and that when the child turned sixteen, they’d take them all back, so Shay had two sisters that she was too young to remember, three brothers, and she was the youngest and the one where GALRA came for everyone, because she was in the womb with her feet down, and the birth caused so many complications that her mother couldn’t have another child. She knew that her parents were born because their grandparents had been released for the same reason, and she knew that if she behaved well enough, she’d be released too, to give birth to more little telepaths that she knew would be put through the same hell she was.

Shay Dhartha was privy to secrets.

A new secret was that Haggar was scared of her. She was turning this one over in her head, wondering where to sort it in with the thousands of other secrets in her head

“Shay?!” a very, very familiar voice said, making her snap her head up. A long, tan boy was being pulled along by a guard. Lance Mochado. Hunk’s best friend. Her classmate.

“L-Lance? What are you-”

“Hey! Keep on walking, you’ve got a match.” The guard tugged on her roughly, the cuffs around her wrists biting into her dry skin.

Shay shrugged, trying to wipe the blood away from her nose.

“I’ll find you later.” Lance said. “I’m coming, Jesus, stop shocking me.”

Shay’s next match came and went without that much friction. She had to work her way up in the ranks, and it would be a slow and taxing process, but it would work. When she came back, she had a new cut across her deltoid and a bruise on her ribs.

“Hey,” Matt said.

“Hey,” Camilla mimicked. She knew it was a greeting. It was a start.

Shay dropped to the bed, lying flat down. Camilla moved to accommodate her.

“That one commander came by. He told us that we’re getting out.”

“Yeah?”

“He also told us that he’d leave us for dead if it meant getting you out.”

Shay shot upright, instantly regretting it as her sore ribs yelled at her. “What?”

Matt leaned his back against the bars using a splinter of wood to pick his teeth, then flicking it. It zoomed through his bars and curved till it hit a guard in a weak link. The guard slammed on the grate of the cell behind him, causing the inmate to wince.

“Yeah. You’re pretty special shit.”

“I’ll make sure you guys get out before me, I promise.” Shay said. “I’m strong enough to deal with this.”

“Camilla stopped freaking out too. She’s chill with me and she seems alright with you. You were gone for a while though, I heard you won, so I was worried.”

“Had a druid session. Fainted halfway through.”

“You say you’re strong enough to deal-”

“It wasn’t Haggar. I can shut her out. It was The Prince.”

“The Prince is in town? I’ve only heard rumors.”

“It’s cause you’re too skinny to go into the arena, much less the colosseum,” Shay said, pinching Matt’s arm through the bars.

“It’s cause of those common range power blockers everywhere, my power’s too weak to even lift a pebble.”

Shay yawned, letting herself lay back down slowly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Matt asked.

Shay opened one eye, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. After a second to long, she muttered an affirmative.

“I see you as a little sister, and I had a little sister. Her name was Katie, and she was a hellion. Did gymnastics and was good at it. Once she hacked into apple’s and google’s mainframe just to show she could. She was tiny and loud and nothing like you. You’re more like my mom, I think. Either way, you’re like family to me now, ok? And when we get out, we’ll get out together. With our other oddball. We’re family, and I’m glad I got you, otherwise there’s no way I’d be alive right now.”

“I thought you were going to tell me a secret.” Shay said, closing her eyes.

Shay Dhartha was privy to secrets, and that wasn’t a bad thing.

*****

“Keith? Are you crying?” Ronan said, sitting beside Keith.

Keith wiped at his face. “No,” he said.

“When I was sixteen, I was on a team with Maeve and Dalia and these two older people. I was totally infatuated with one of them. And then, on our fourth mission, they died. And I was heartbroken-”

“Ronan, I appreciate you trying, but this is hardly the same situation.”

“I don’t see the diff-”

“There’s a _huge_ difference. I wasn’t _infatuated_ with Lance, I’m totally logical about him. And it’s not like, an idolization or anything, we’re friends. Good friends. And he didn’t die, he changed sides. And maybe, if I’d been better, he might’ve stayed, maybe if I hadn’t picked so many fights-”

“This is all Lance’s fault, not yours.” Ronan said. “Blaming yourself isn’t going to work. You’ve gotta keep on going.”

Keith stood up angrily. “Who said I’d stopped?”

When he stomped out the door, Ronan didn’t try and stop him, like Shiro would’ve. He wanted to go train, but he didn’t want to go into the training compound.

Instead, he went to the room where they kept the weapons and got a cleaning kit for his sword. He’d skipped dinner, and they hadn’t had lunch that day, so his stomach writhed angrily, and then even more when he passed the kitchen and the surplus of baked goods Hunk had made in his stress. He passed on the kitchen and went to his room. Shiro was sitting on his bed already. Keith didn’t say anything when he came in, just climbed up and started polishing his sword.

“Have you calmed down?” Shiro asked.

“You’re glad he’s gone, aren’t you? Relieved.”

“Keith-” Shiro said, instead of saying no.

Keith jumped off the bed, grabbing his two ALTEA uniforms and his suit, shoving his feet into his shoes without tying them.

“Keith? What are you-”

“I don’t want to be in here with you.”

He was out of the door before Shiro could put up an argument.

His hands were full, so he knocked his head against Hunk’s door.

“Keith? What are you doing?” Hunk asked.

“Moving in with you.” Keith said, shoving his clothes and suit into the closet. Within two minutes, he was up on Lance’s old bed.

“Keith, I’m worried about you.” Hunk said.

“Isn’t everyone?” Keith replied, lying down.

Halfway through the night, Keith woke Hunk up and insisted they switch beds. Lance’s bed smelled like, well, Lance, and he couldn’t stand it. Hunk obliged him sleepily, although rather grumpily.

 _It wasn’t your fault._ He assured himself as he curled up, trying to sleep.

For some reason, he wasn’t ready to blame Lance, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys btw! So supportive, nice! I don't take requests for fics, though, and if i tell you to stop commenting you better fucking do it :)
> 
> Anyway, i'm super excited to be finishing this up! Working hard~ I'll probably get it done even faster after exams finish up!
> 
> Please... feed my ego... leave dose comments. If you want word on how the whole "converting this into a novel" thing and how i'm changing shit around please send me an ask or message (@astereaes.tumblr.com) and basically yeah! Thanks for sticking around with me this far, we're in the home stretch!


	25. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been in the rubber room. It was rubber and insulators every where, and Lance new that he could overload it with no problem, but he had to play the obedient person who actually wanted to here. Which was dumb as hell, because who would want to be locked in a white room with no outlet for their powers and being fed crap that had like zero electrolytes for what- two meals a day and fourteen meals put him at being here for about a week?
> 
> “Are you ready to come out?” A guard said.
> 
> “I’m not sure exactly why I was put here in the first place.” Lance said. “But if you’re talking about the metaphorical closet, I’m bi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's super short, exams really got to me... :P. Point is i'm finished with those now thank god. Please trust me, trust lance, i swear it'll b ok. Eventually.

Lance had a nasty habit of overestimating his own charisma, overestimating the kindness of other people, and overestimating others in general. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting when he walked into see Haggar, but straight up torture, right off the bat? Honest to god it had not been that.

Not that he expected to just, waltz in there and be given a high rank or anything, but at least be set on the same grounds as the other grunts they had.

But no, he goes in and is strapped into a chair and has to endure Haggar’s sharp nails on his arm and the purple lighting that he couldn’t control running through his veins like fire.

“Where is ALTEA’s base?”

“I dunno.” Lance said.

“How do you not know? You came from there, did you not?”

“They move around a lot.” Lance said.

“Yes, Allura’s power, I know. She can’t move a whole castle, though.”

“She can, and- how do you know it’s a castle?”

“Do your leaders at ALTEA tell their soldiers _nothing_?” Haggar snarled. “I was _born_ there.”

Lance flinched back.

“Doesn’t my face look a little similar to you?” Haggar put her hands on either arm of his chair, forcing Lance to lean back.

As he looked closer, though, her features did align similarly to someone he knew. Her light eyes- the way they looked slightly off compared to her ochre skin. Something in the way her sharp nose combined with her lips-

“You’re Allura’s mother?” Lance exclaimed. Haggar pushed his chair so hard that it tipped over and slammed on the ground. His head bounced on the impact, and he bit his tongue.

“I’m her sister you- you absolute _twit_!” Haggar took a deep breath, composing herself. “First that Shay girl and now you, what are they _feeding_ you terra kids?”

“I didn’t know Allura had a sister.” Lance said through gritted teeth.

“She might as well not’ve.” Haggar said. “The second she was born, with her head of snowy white hair- well, who would want a failure like me? Just a half baked experiment. I live to prove Alfor wrong.”

“You have white hair too, though.” Lance said.

“You think I didn’t work every day of my life for this? To master everything about my power? While Allura didn’t have to do a single- why am I telling you this.”

“Because I’m a trustworthy kid who you can trust in normal GALRA ranks?”

“Take him to the rubber room.” Haggar said, walking out.

*****

Keith sat down at the table with his food, next to Hunk and across from Pidge.

“Are you and Shiro still not talking to each other?” Pidge asked.

Keith shoved his fork in his food angrily. “No.”

“Keith, I swear your plate is all the same color. Here, have some of my fruit.” Hunk tried to put his apple slices on Keith’s plate, but Keith waved him off.

“It’s fine. I’ve got protein-” Keith poked the white chicken breast- “and starch-” he squished down his mashed potatoes- “and sugar-” he held up his Spacey Juice pouch.

“Keith,” Hunk said disapprovingly.

“It’s fine, geez.” Keith started eating. “This is how I’ve always eaten.”

“No, it’s not,” Hunk said, then held up a finger to silence Keith before he could open his mouth to protest. “Uh bip bip bip. I would know. Coran and I keep a track on everyone’s eating habits, and you usually eat way more fructose and at least one sort of vegetable.”

“Shut _up_ , Hunk, at least he’s eating.” Pidge said.

Hunk went quiet and Keith started to eat slowly, and got maybe halfway through before the dry chicken started to feel like it was sticking to the inside of his mouth and the watery potatoes made from that stupid powder stuff felt gritty and wrong. He finished his juice pouch to wash it out, and dumped the rest of his plate in the trash.

“Aren’t you gonna finish it?” Pidge asked hesitantly.

“Not hungry.” Keith said, even though his stomach protested otherwise.

“Keith, that wasn’t even enough calories for a ten year old. And you didn’t eat much more than that for the past few days-”

“I said I’m not hungry.” Keith said again, more forcefully, and then he walked out of the cafeteria.

*****

Lance wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been in the rubber room. It was rubber and insulators every where, and Lance new that he could overload it with no problem, but he had to play the obedient person who actually wanted to here. Which was dumb as hell, because who would want to be locked in a white room with no outlet for their powers and being fed crap that had like zero electrolytes for what- two meals a day and fourteen meals put him at being here for about a week?

“Are you ready to come out?” A guard said.

“I’m not sure exactly why I was put here in the first place.” Lance said. “But if you’re talking about the metaphorical closet, I’m bi.”

“Very funny. You’re going into the colosseum. Block A-6.”

“I thought the colosseum was for teaching lessons. A subduing method- I assure you I’m perfectly ready to serve GALRA without any-”

“You think we’d just let someone from an uprising into our ranks without thinking twice about it?”

Lance sighed, standing up. The room was barely long enough for him to lay in, so he spent the majority of his time curled in a corner, testing quietly how much it would take for him to overload the insulator. Pathetically little, it turned out. Or maybe it was just little to him- the amount of electricity it took to kill a man wasn’t even a fifth of the most he’d shot in a single comfortable blast, which didn’t even compare to his maximum.

“Do I put my hands out for cuffs?”

“Will it make any difference?”

“Only to make you feel better.” Lance stopped to consider for a second, before sticking his hands forward. “C’mon, stick’m on me. I’m gonna cooperate, I told you this already.”

The door opened cautiously and they put wooden handcuffs on him.

“You guys sure are going to some extremes.”

“For one of the top common range heroes in the world? In my opinion we should just put a bullet through your head.”

“Yeah, I understand that. But uh, sir? If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get your position? Why do they trust you?”

“I always knew I was going to GALRA. It’s a fact of life, so why would I rebel?”

“Do you think any of it’s unethical?”

“Heroes are dangerous. Controlling them and training lessens the likelihood of a breakdown.”

“How many breakdowns does GALRA have on average per year?”

“I don’t know, I just move the prisoners around.”

“Have you seen any? Not among the inmates.”

“Twelve guards or so.”

“Twelve?!” Lance said, yanking his hands down in surprise. The cuffs were wrenched out of the guard’s hands. “Oh, sorry.” He offered the cuffs back up.

“I guess they do it more often in the rebellion?”

“Actually, not at all. I guess you kill them before they can.”

The guard pressed his hand against a console by a door and it slid open. It seemed like a lot higher tech than the lab that they had invaded to get Shiro back.

When he sat Lance down in one of the cells- the whole thing was made of metal, exposed wires everywhere. They must trust him a lot more then they were letting on- he leaned in.

“Hey, I’m planning on getting out. I think you could help-”

“Man, when I said I wanted to be here, I meant it. I’m sure you can get someone else to help.”

“But-”

“Thanks for the offer though. You’re a good guy.” He patted the man on the arm, and he backed out the door.

Lance lay back on the lumpy cotton pad that they called a bed.

The cells were open, only separated by bars. There were women and men scattered about without rhyme or reason. A boy was crying, somewhere. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and waited for them to announce either dinner or a match for him. Whichever came first.

*****

Shiro jolted up in bed, hitting his head on the bunk above him. The pain was barely even present compared to the flaming rush of quintessence in his arm. The energy ripped through him, filling him with agony.

He turned around when he heard a sound, but was met with nothing but a blank wall. Nothing there. Keith was with Hunk, which meant he was totally alone in the room. Alone... well, shit, right? Alone means anything could happen, he could do anything. Alone was dangerous, but the only question was if being alone and dangerous to himself was better than being with Keith and being a danger to him.

His skin felt clammy and cold. There were noises in the corners, like there had been in the arena. Crying, screaming, the sounds of dying.

He curled up into the corner. The pain didn’t stop. The sounds didn’t stop.

“Shiro, what’s wrong? I felt the quintessence surge- oh.”

Was he hyperventilating? How embarrassing.

“It’s alright, we’re far away. She can’t reach you here.” The pain slowly lessened as Allura rubbed her hand in circles along his back. He could feel her soft quintessence flow over him like water. Unlike most balmeran heroes he hadn’t been trained since birth to see it, but he could still process it. Allura’s was good and strong, hardening over him like a shell and keeping away Haggar’s wicked tendrils.

“She can reach anywhere.” He was curled up in the corner of his bunk, shaking with dry sobs like a little kid.

Allura sighed. “I can block her out, but that’s the best I can do. And I can’t do it for that long either- I’m not familiar enough with her quintessence or how she uses it to redirect it.”

“I’m so sorry, Allura.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“If I was stronger, if I wasn’t such a terrible person-”

“We’ve all done terrible things, Shiro. Comes with the trade.”

“Stupid trade, then.”

“It’s a pity it’s necessary.”

*****

Lance kicked the man on the ground, shocking him a bit. He twitched, and even though Lance was pretty sure he’d stayed in the “safe zone” aka before major muscle/motor damage, he wondered if he’d killed the guy. It was possible, if he had preexisting heart problems.

“Is that good enough for you?” he called. He wasn’t totally sure where the judge, or ump, or whatever was.

“Next opponent!”

Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake. With a sigh, he hooked his foot under the man’s torso and tossed him to the edge of the ring.

“Alright, bring it,” he said.

“Who’s to say I haven’t already?” A voice said, soft and scratchy behind him. Lance turned, automatically bringing his leg up for a roundhouse kick.

 _You’ve got those long legs, c’mon Lance, use them!_ Keith’s voice still cropped up in his head sometimes when he was fighting. The sound of it hurt, but head Keith had some good advice now and again.

There wasn’t anyone there, however, and Lance’s kick just sliced through air. He probably looked ridiculous.

“Either you’re invisible or super fast. Either way, it’s the same solution-” Lance felt her hand on his shoulder and grabbed it, twisting to bring his knee to her waist and his other hand to the middle of her back, between her shoulderblades. He shocked her with a decent amount of power for someone of her size, and she went limp. “Just wait till you make contact.” He stretched, his back cracking satisfactorily.

“Look, I’m not sure exactly what you want me to do? Not a rebel here! Totally ready to join ranks.”

A commander- maybe a lutenaint? Lance wasn’t sure what the uniforms meant yet- spoke up from the corner.

“Put him in the waiting room for the colosseum. The main one.”

“Jesus Christ, what will it take for you guys to learn to trust me?”

“You’re too eager,” the commander(?) said, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the small ring.

“Oh, you want me to do a little rebelling? Cause believe me, if I wanted, I could walk straight out of here without breaking a sweat. I’m one of the most powerful common range heroes for a reason.”

“Nobody just walks in here and says ‘I want to be recruited.’ Maybe if you weren’t from an outright rebellion who openly declared war on us, we’d be a little more trustworthy, but as it is, GALRA isn’t stupid.”

Lance didn’t have time to make a retort, because the halls outside lit up with bright flashing lights and noise.

The commander swore loudly as the prisoners inside the room started to make some noise too.

“You obviously need to be out there helping.” Lance said, jumping out of the ring. “I’ll keep them quiet.”

“We can’t trust you.”

“Look, if I don’t, they’ll just join the riot out there. Not like it’ll change much.”

“You just want to show us that we can trust you.”

“If I were still with ALTEA, my first goal would be getting them out, _that_ I can guarentee.”

The commander looked conflicted for a second, but finally turned to go out the door.

“So you’re going to let us out?” A voice called from the small crowd- perhaps sixty people.

“Oh, wait, you thought I was lying? None of you are moving an inch.”

“You’re just another one of them!” shouted a boy, leaping from the throng of people to attempt to punch Lance in the nose. He caught his fist and redirected his movement so that he rolled on the ground.

“I thought I made that clear already,” Lance said.

*****

Shay was going to die. It had been over a year since she’d been taken by GALRA, and she could swear that she’d never been more scared for her life than she was in that very second.

In trying to open one door, Thace had set off an alarm- as well as opening the rest of Shay’s block. The flood of people to the door was practically a stampede, and Thace had managed to shove them into a corner. Shay was right next to him as per his request, and she had one hand on Camilla’s forearm, and Matt came up at the back.

“It was my I.D. code that opened the doors, so if this fails, I’m dead and we’re out of luck, so it is imperative that we get Shay out,” Thace said, and Shay frowned. She knew for a fact that she’d sacrifice herself to get Matt and Camilla out.

“ _Go, go!_ Outside!” Camilla urged, pushing on Shay’s arm.

“Not yet!” Thace snapped. “Tell her why we can’t go yet.”

Shay tried her best to relay to Camilla the reason that they had to wait another minute or two, but she didn’t totally understand it herself and the loud hall wasn’t the best for concentration.

“ _Now_ ,” Camilla insisted. “I understand! Still, go now!”

“What’s she on about-” Thace started, but Matt cut him off.

“She’s right. The failsafe for escapes and invasions goes off typically ten minutes after it starts- you know where all the doors come down and need a manual key?”

Thace swore.

“You mean you didn’t take that into account?!” Shay exclaimed.

“Look, when I say go, we run across the hall- there’s a door there that doesn’t need a key... well, most of the time it’s unlocked. It leads out to the garbage disposal. After we get out there, there might be two guards, but the probability is they were called off station to help with the riots. After we get past the gate, which I do have a key for, we’re scot free. There’s a van parked around the bend. Another agent, Ulaz, is our driver.”

Shay struggled to communicate this all to Camilla in real time.

“I understand.” Camilla said hastily. “Go?”

Thace looked at the crowd and took a few measured breaths.

“Go.”

They took off running, cutting through the crowd desperately. With a wiggle and jam of the doorknob, they entered the narrow hall. At the end of it, Shay could see daylight, oh precious daylight, and the steel wall closing down.

Thace was the first to go, ducking under it.

“Shay first!” He shouted. The end of the hall apparently dropped off, because Shay could only see the tops of his hands.

“Sorry Thace.” Shay said before pushing Camilla under.

“Shay, you’ve gotta go now.” Matt said. Two guards appeared at the other end of the hall. The metal wall had maybe two feet before it hit the ground.

“Say hi to Katie for me,” Shay said, kissing his cheek lightly, and in the same movement, shoving him to the ground and kicking him under the wall.

“Dammit, Shay!” Thace’s voice was cut off when the steel wall slammed against the floor.

“I don’t suppose that you’re on my side?” Shay asked with a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha and now you're thinking- YES, A HOLT REUINION! You are wrong. I'm just gonna start writing some scenes where Lance interacts with Shay so I had to keep Cammy and Matt out of the way to ensure highest possible Drama^tm
> 
> Yes, keith is seriously depressed. Be worried about him. I know i said id be getting to Keith's backstory... after the next chapter (sorry, sorry i need establishment) we're gonna have some fun times.
> 
> Love y'all, keep commenting, keep being awesome and have fun with the next few updates }:)


	26. Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance walked with the other two guards who were going on the mission into the plain white van, where he sat in the back- it was open, like a prisoner transport. Lance wasn’t sure exactly why he knew what a prisoner transport looked like, but because the other two guards were in the back, too, he could assume that it wasn’t a trap of any sort. Even if it was, he was fairly confident he could get out with no problem- no one really seemed all that powerful, except for Haggar- but that would sorta defeat his purpose, now, wouldn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with ANOTHER chapter. It's been what, four days? It's summer now and I'm out of school and tbh just trying to finish this before I move. So im just writing... a lot... crying about all the shit i wont be able to fit in here...
> 
> Also last chapter we hit 100k? Woohoo!!!!! Again, I think it probably will end up around~ 125-150k. Longest ting i've ever written!!! P le a s e message me on my tumblr (@astereaes) for some meta. Please. I have a lot.
> 
> You want a total explanation of the difference between balmeran heroes and common? I got it. Wanna kno just exactly what keith can heal? I got it.

"You did good back there.” Haggar said, pacing behind him.

“Is that why I’m not tied up this time?” Lance asked, drumming his fingers on the chair’s arms.

“Yes,” Haggar spat. “The problem with heroes from ALTEA is that they’re too damn _noble_. They’ve tried sending spies before, you know. Double agents. But the second there’s something or someone to help, well, they just throw their mission out the window and do it. They’re obsessed with doing the right thing. What they don’t understand is that there are two different sorts of right. Can you tell me what they are?”

“What’s right for the world-” Lance took a deep breath- “and what’s right for me.”

“Exactly. Now the Blade of Mamora, we have more problems with them, because their morals were shaped by us. It takes us too long to locate them. Yesterday, in fact, that riot? It was because one of their agents, a man who I’d known personally for years, was running a rescue mission.”

“Who got out?”

“A weak telekinetic and another mutt like that little red bandit of your’s. No one important.”

“What do you mean, another mutt like Keith?”

“Just because I’m letting you into ranks doesn’t mean you get to ask questions. You will obey your superior officers, you will do what they tell you not what you think is right.”

“Listen, If I was going on what I thought was right- morally, at least, I wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Haggar said. “Most new recruits have six months of basic strength training, which I hardly think you need. It also helps for them to learn how to listen to their superior officers. For you, however, one slip up and we put you in a cement box and gather up your whole family and test on them till they drop like flies, you understand?”

“Yes ma'am.” Lance said.

“There’s an electrokinetic girl who just turned sixteen a week ago in a town called Sheridan, Georgia. She’s a bit feisty- these aren’t going to be your normal assignments, but I figured it’d be a good test for you.”

“What are going to be my normal assignments, if I might ask?”

“You’ll just be a guard, I think. We’ll toss you into the colosseum every once in awhile just so that they know who’s in power. Something close, where I can keep an eye on you.”

“Understood.” Lance said. “Just tell me what to do.”

*****

“Here.” Pidge said, and Keith’s attention snapped up. She was holding an iPod to his face- one of the old models with the circular control button.

“Pardon?” Keith asked.

“Take it,” she said, pushing it forward again. Hesitantly, Keith did. A crappy pair of earbuds were plugged in. “When Matt went missing, I listened to a lot of music to calm myself down. This is my old iPod- I found it in one of my jacket pockets.”

“Pidge-”

“Take the stupid iPod, Keith, I’m not offering it again.”

“-does it have Queen?”

“... yeah. Go to the artists- you should be able to find them at the bottom... it’s in alphabetical order.”

“Thanks, Pidge.”

“Look, we’re not going to force you to do anything, but voltron has to go on missions, you need to keep training. We can’t put everything at a standstill while you deal with this. So for the love of god, Keith, eat some actual food and go on a run.”

“I’ll do it later, I’m almost done cleaning my sword.”

“Keith, you’ve been cleaning that obsessively for a week now, at least. And what use is cleaning it if you’re never going to use it?”

“Pidge, I’ll do it. Eat and run and train, just give me another ten minutes. I- ok, what’ll make you believe me? Pinky swear.”

Pidge held out her pinky.

“What, seriously?”

“You’re the one who suggested it.” Keith hooked his pinky in hers and they pulled down.

“And...?”

Keith sighed heavily. “Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. If this promise I should break, unending pain shall be my fate.”

“Show me your hand.”

“Really.”

“Show me your hand! No fingers crossed!”

Keith held up his hand, fingers spread wide.

“And your feet!”

“What are you, five?”

Keith hoisted his feet onto the bed and pulled off his socks with one hand, because Pidge wouldn’t let go of his pinky.

“See? Not lying.”

“This is a binding contract, Keith.”

“You are a legitimate kindergartener.”

“I’m fucking serious.”

“Yeah. I understand. I accept the terms.”

“Do you need a hug?”

“No.”

“Ten minutes.”

Keith sighed again. “Ten minutes.”

*****

The collar of the uniform was itchy as hell. Lance had thought the ALTEA uniforms were bad, but hey, they were loose, and cotton, and you were allowed to have as many buttons undone as you liked. The GALRA uniforms were also black and a shade of dark purple, and they didn’t breathe as well as Lance would’ve liked.

He stood at attention, fidgeting with the bottom of the sleeve.

“ _Please_ tell me we get other uniforms for summer.” It was only March, and already Lance could tell that the day would be too hot to go through without soaking his entire uniform in sweat.

“It’s a discipline,” his commanding officer said. Lance wasn’t sure of his rank or his name, and figured it would be a borderline demerit to ask, or at the very least rude, so he stuck to calling him sir.

“Taking that as a no, then.”

“Look, I don’t know what the hell Haggar was thinking, letting you into ranks so easily. I have my eye on you, and if you make a single move out of line, I’ll shoot first.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Lance walked with the other two guards who were going on the mission into the plain white van, where he sat in the back- it was open, like a prisoner transport. Lance wasn’t sure exactly why he knew what a prisoner transport looked like, but because the other two guards were in the back, too, he could assume that it wasn’t a trap of any sort. Even if it was, he was fairly confident he could get out with no problem- no one really seemed all that powerful, except for Haggar- but that would sorta defeat his purpose, now, wouldn’t it.

The ride was long and the too hot cabin was filled with oppressive silence.

“So... how long have you guys been on a team together?” Lance tried pitifully after what had felt like an hour but was probably just ten minutes.”

“We haven’t. No one is ever with the same people twice.” One said.

“If we develop friendships there’s the potential for inside organizations, which are dangerous.” Said the other.

“Like the Blade of Mamora, for example.” The first one said.

“So what are your names?”

“Developing friendships makes potential for-”

“Yeah, yeah I know, potential for inside organization, but if worse comes to worse and I see someone behind you, what do I call out so you don’t... die?”

“If we are killed in battle, it is fault of our own, and we are not strong enough to continue.”

“Well, don’t get offended if I call you Thing One and Thing Two.”

“Then you’re the cat in the hat?” Thing One said, drawing a surpised smile from Lance.

“So you aren’t a robot!” Lance exclaimed.

“And the Captain’s the fish.” Thing One continued, “But don’t tell him I said that.” As soon as he finished his sentence, a fist pounded against the separator.

“Quiet back there!” Lance jumped a little, but sat back. Thing One smiled at him awkwardly, giving him a thumbs up. Thing Two looked at both of them with disdain before settling back into his seat.

It was a two hour drive from System City to Sheridan, Georgia. Lance fidgeted with his itchy uniform and sending sparks between his fingers the whole way. As they went further south, the inside of the van began to bake- hot and humid, wasn’t the south wonderful?

Of course, Lance preffered his climate hot and humid, but his choice also included white sandy beaches.

When they finally- finally- got out of the van, it was in an annoyingly green suburb, although everything alive with the beginning of spring. A young boy- no older than eight- who had been lounging out under the shade of a tree with a glass of lemonade and a comic book saw them and immediately dashed inside. He spilled his glass, and it seeped from the grass across the sidewalk.

The fresh air was nice, even though Lance was still baking in his uniform.

“Hey, Mochado.” the Captain- Thing One had said he was a captain, right?

“Yessir?”

“I’ve got something for you, for talking on the ride.”

“Sorry about that sir, I didn’t know-”

“It was an accident, I get it,” the Captain sneered. “But hey, one fish two fish-” he gestured to the other guards- “and we have blue fish,” he poked Lance’s chest. “But where’s red?”

Lance blinked twice while processing what he’d said. It was to get a rise out of him, Lance knew, fortunately-

“If you’re referring to Red Bandit, my ex-partner, I don’t think you’ll get much of a reaction, unfortunately.”

“I saw you that day you rescued Shirogane, you know. The way you looked at each other. Something happen?”

“I went bad.” Lance said with a little smirk- well, maybe a big smirk. Who cares.

“Obviously.” The Captain said, turning around.

Thing One and Thing Two turned down the walk to a house that looked just like all the others, except the curtains were drawn, there weren’t any toys on the lawn, and the grass was so long that it spilled over to the sidewalk, making it seem smaller than it really was.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s home,” Lance said.

“That’s what they want you to think.”

Thing One and Thing Two stepped up to the threshold, and Thing One knocked. The scene was silent for a minute before he knocked again, louder. In a loud voice he said- “Open up or we will be forced to knock down the door. GALRA does not give compensation for damage caused in the pursuit of rogue heroes.”

The door creaked open and a toddler answered it. “Don’t break down the door. Momma will get mad.”

Thing One looked at the child. “We’re here for your older sister. Go get her.”

The sister was already there, however, and Lance could more of sense her than see her in the dark hallway.

“Thing One!” Lance called, but he was too late. The older girl placed her hand on his shoulder, and he jolted, crumbling to the ground. Thing Two’s hand went for his gun, but the girl was faster, getting him in another second. The captain bumped his shoulder jestingly as if two of his team weren’t on the ground twitching. Well, Thing Two was twitching. Thing One was worryingly still.

Lance walked forward calmly as the girl charged at him, holding her hand out. He caught her wrist, pulling it down, using her momentum to swing her around him.

She was maybe five foot one, sunkissed in every definition of the word. Even though it was only March, a healthy tan covered her. Her hair was blond on the top and a sort of dusty brown under that. Her green eyes pierced Lance as she twisted in his grip. The tips of her converse were barely touching the ground, meaning she couldn’t get any purchase. It also meant Lance was holding her all the way off the ground, something he didn’t know he was capable of doing.

“You made a mistake,” she growled.

“What’s that?” Lance asked.

“You touched me!” The girl put her other hand on Lance’s forearm and shocked.

And shocked again.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Lance asked. “Don’t have a lot of juice, now, do you?”

“What the hell? You should be on the ground!”

The girl shocked him again, this time with even less power. She gasped raggedly.

“It won’t work on me.” Lance said, and gave her a little shock of his own. She flinched so violently it was almost a spasm.

“I recognize you,” the girl said. Lance looked up to see that the other sister was safely inside.

“I don’t think you do.”

“No. You’re Blue Lightning, like on television. You’re one of the good guys.”

“I’m afraid you have me mistaken for someone else.” Lance looked behind him to his captain, who was giving him the sign to knock out. “I’m Private Mochado, and I follow orders.”

When he shocked her, it was with twice the normal amount he would use to knock out a normal person. She went rigid for half a second before going limp in his grip. Her pulse was still present.

“I’ll pick up the other two. Restrain her in the back and then drive by so I can load them in. You do know how to drive, don’t you?”

“Yes, just give me the keys.” The captain tossed them to him and he caught them with his free hand before shifting the girl so she was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The van was around the corner from the house. Lance shifted the girl again. When he had been training with ALTEA, they had taught them how to carry people out of disaster areas and such, emphasizing this as an important skill to the point that they ran agility drills while carrying one another, or dummies, but carrying someone unconscious was very, very different.

“Stop right there!” Someone said from the other end of the block. A familiar sounding someone. Lance fumbled with the keys a bit while looking up and over the girl on his shoulder. It was one of the cadets that voltron had trained with- Sorren, maybe?- and his captain, and two other new heroes that Lance couldn’t quite place in his head.

“This isn’t your business.” Lance said, finally unlocking the back and placing the girl inside.

“L-l-lance?”

“Why are you surprised- did my whole ‘I’m leaving for GALRA and betraying you all’ memo get lost in translation?”

“G-give us the girl.”

“I know what I said in the letter, but if you interfere with my direct orders, I will have to fight, and I guarantee none of you can take me.” Lance locked up the girl before turning back to face them, gesturing a finger at them lazily. “Unless you’d like to give it a try?”

Sorren fumbled a bit before squaring up. Even without Lance using his powers, he’d been able to beat him with ease. He was still growing, which made him unsure of himself in far too many ways.

“Fine, then,” Lance said, shocking him. He fell to the ground. “There are three of you left, and none of you can stop me, so please just take Sorren and go. I’ll give you five seconds. Five... four...”

The captain picked up Sorren, supporting him with an arm over her shoulder.

“You fucked up, Lance,” she said. “In a lot more ways than one. You can run from your problems, but just know it’s your friends who are picking up the pieces of the people you broke.”

Lance leveled her with a stare that he hoped was cold as ice. _She’s referring to Keith, you know she is._

“Time’s up.”

The captain turned around and Lance got in the car to drive around the block.

“You sure took your sweet time,” his captain spat as they loaded Thing One and Thing Two into the back.

“I had some trouble with it, I learned on a stick shift,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

When they were finally on their way, Lance checked how his fellow passengers were doing. The Girl was sleeping peacefully. Thing Two came too when Lance tried to check on his pulse, and Thing One-

Thing One was gone.

“Don’t lose sleep over it.” Thing Two said. “He wasn’t strong enough, so naturally he would be eliminated eventually.”

“What makes you think I cared?” Lance asked, leaning back in his seat. “I’m just wondering if he’s gonna rot ’cause it’s so hot in the car.”

The Captain laughed at that from the front seat while Thing Two stayed stone faced.

“I was concerned about you, Mochado, but it turns out you might have just what it takes to make it good here.”

“Thank you, sir.”

*****

Keith had to admit, he was enjoying his run. The island was small, forty kilometers around, and Keith decided to go all the way around it. The ocean was bright and clear and reflected the cliffs calmly. When he was running, he could also ignore the buzzes that sometimes popped up in his chest whenever Lance used his power.

He ran over roots and stones, under olive trees, alongside the ocean. It was getting late and the sun was only an idea in the sky, the vague ambient light before it was truly dark. When he finished, he took a seat with his feet dangling off the cliff next to the castle, watching the sky light up slowly. He missed Lance so much it was like a weight on his chest. He wished that idle jog had been a race. He wished he could've thrown hard, unripe olives at him when he made a stupid joke. He wished that he was next to him, right now, telling him which constellations were which in the unfamiliar sky,

He pulled out the iPod Pidge had given him, scrolling through the various song options. There was a playlist titled “matt” as well as one called “vent”.

He chose “vent”. A familiar beat started playing, and Keith let out a surprised laugh when Bastille was the first thing that came up. For all her act, Pidge was just as influenced by pop culture as the rest of them.

... or maybe it was something else. Curiously, Keith scrolled through the playlist to find that not one of them had a unifying sound or beat. The artists were of every sort, but there was a theme.

Fire.

_I dream about it too, sometimes. The sky was red._

Suddenly feeling sick, Keith paused the music. He scrolled through some more till he found something safe- nothing was better than Johnny Cash for getting angry at your ex-lover. He ended up skipping half of those, too, though, because it seemed that Cash, although an outstanding musician, was not an outstanding guy, and when he said “I guess you’ve just wasted my precious time” Keith couldn’t understand it. So he went through the country/folk music section a little more- it was pathetically small, Pidge had that going for her- and finally, finally settled on something he knew was fine. Dave Carter, folk music, plain and simple. It was a story in song, and Keith didn’t mind it. He closed his eyes and leaned back, mouthing along to the words of “crocodile man” for maybe twelve precious seconds.

“Keith, come quick!” Someone called from a window of a castle close to him. Keith sat up to glare at Dalia. “It’s about Lance!”

Keith was on his feet in an instant. “What? Did he come back?”

Dalia looked behind her awkwardly. “Uhh, no. You should come inside. Sorren’s hurt.”

Keith couldn’t remember who Sorren was, but he paused the music and jumped into the low window.

“What happened?” he asked as Dalia started leading him to the briefing room.

“Emma’s team was doing a run, tryna get this girl before GALRA did.”

“Was it successful?”

“Well...” Dalia trailed off. “I think you should take it straight from the horse’s mouth.”

Keith’s concern grew as Dalia fell silent.

He could hear the babble of an argument behind the briefing room doors. When he walked in, the room went so quiet he swore he could hear the far-off sound of crickets. Voltron and another team- a green one- were sitting around the table or leaning against the walls. Allura was standing at her place, her hands on the table.

“So what went down?”

Everyone stayed quiet.

“Hey, you call me in here, I expect a run down.”

“Lance is with GALRA.” Pidge said, without picking her gaze off the ground.

“I knew that already.”

“He’s not just with them, he’s one of them.” A woman said. She was wearing a captain’s uniform, and Keith assumed she was Emma. “He took Meggy and shocked Sorren- he still hasn’t woken up.”

“Lance is one of the most powerful common spectrum heroes in the world. In ALTEA, I think I’m the only one who could stand up to him sans backup.” Allura sat. “If GALRA really has him, if they really trust him-”

Keith stood up- how long had he been sitting, half a minute?

“Have a little faith in him.” Keith said.

“Why?!” Emma asked. “My teammate is in critical condition, he left ALTEA and he knew what he was doing. And you tell me to have a little faith?”

“You don’t know anything about him!”

“I know he’s an enemy. I know you shouldn’t be defending him after what he put you through. What he’s _putting_ you through.”

“You don’t anything about me, then, either.” Keith said, heading for the door. Shiro put his hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged him off. “I’m just going to take a shower. Hunk can explain it to me later.”

On his way to the showers, Keith punched the wall hard enough it dented, and he got his fair share of fractures through his hand and wrist. He was crying anyway, and physical pain was easier to deal with.

_At least he isn’t getting tortured._

A small pain hit his sternum.

 _At least he isn’t_ dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao have fun with that!! Y'all are wondering what Lance's act is- he really just wants to protect the people he loves.
> 
> Also Hunk is being mean. That'll be explained in... two or three chapters? Before the blade
> 
> ALSO the blade is making it's appearance! Very very soon! Super excited about that! Plus some stuff about keith's mum. And lots more Camilla.
> 
> Twenty points to whoever guesses which fan favorite comes back next chapter!
> 
> Also i have like,, no clue what Lotor's gonna be like in season 3,,, but this'll be done before that so im sorry if he's out of character but lmao i just wanna make a terrifying villian. (You'll notice that i really try to put the villian focus on lotor and haggar cause,, sorry Zarkon youre just so... blaaaaand. Evil dictator who's bent on world domination? Boriiiing. I'm like, trying to make him interesting but it aint working so imma work with people i can actually, make interesting,, y'know?)
> 
> Chapterly reminder to comment! It gives me life!
> 
> Ps if u have a better idea for this chapter title hmu because i am Not satisfied with it.


	27. Lab Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hunk?” Pidge asked from her place lounging on Keith’s bed.
> 
> “What?” Hunk asked.
> 
> “Do you remember that first time Lance went out?”
> 
> “When he almost died and Keith showed up and got stabbed through the arm? Yeah.”
> 
> “Remember that file I pulled?”
> 
> “The one about the superdog?”
> 
> “Not a superdog, a test subject. Did we decide that was Keith? ‘Lies on the common range, with regenerative properties’,”
> 
> “I thought it was obvious.”
> 
> “Yeah, but have we told him?” Pidge heard Hunk sit up and then his head dropped over the side of the bed.
> 
> “No, I don’t think we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends, as always, I must warn you. The Graphic Descriptions of Violence tag is there for a Very important reason, that being, there are graphic descriptions of violence in this fic. I am reminding you of this because this chapter has some content that might be disturbing. It's Keith's backstory. Have fun wit that.
> 
> Also i got to his backstory?? After foreeeeveeeeer lmao i have been setting this crap up since chapter Three, bitch! I don't know how,,, much y'all are curious about the Fire but I'm sorry man, that is one of the Last things explained due to Shiro's descent into madness.
> 
> Fucking,, lance man i mean idk what to tell ya.
> 
> Also bringing back a fan favorite! For all of three lines!! What what! (How swiftly you have forgotten the power of an old lady with cookies. You just,, don't care about her anymore. W hY)

Keith’s first memories were in an orphanage. They were vague and muddy and undersaturated, overexposed. He remembered the families looking past him, this toddler covered in scars. He remembered the first family finding out he had superpowers and dropping him right back off. The second finding out he was autistic and sending him back with the exact same reaction. And then no one wanted him. A glitch in the system, a rat they had picked off the street without so much as a _name_.

When he’d asked the Shirogane's- later, much later- why his name was Keith, they’d gotten in contact with social services, they’d told them it wasn’t even a name he had somewhere on him, but a paper he’d had clutched in his hands when they found him, a four year old in an alley, covered in blood. There was a series of numbers and letters that halfway _resembled_ Keith and a couple korean characters that phonetically translated to ‘kogane’. They told him that he could change his name if he wanted, but he kept it. A link to his past.

The first few months with the Shirogane's were the best. They knew he was autistic, they knew he had powers, and they wanted him anyway. He had new clothes, good food, and best of all, he had a brother. Three years in the system had made him scared, and they accepted that. He got therapy, he started school.

Their dad was ex-military. Well, not entirely ex. They never moved around for reassignment, because he was a scientist, developing things in the city. Their mom stayed at home. He was dad’s favorite, which was something that cropped up a lot whenever he gave them lessons. Sometimes, in the night, after he’d gone to bed, he could hear the sharp edges of voices as Shiro argued. They both got angry, but dad was always the first one to yell.

After the first year, Keith’s memories were vague. Their dad got drunk more. Keith went to the doctor less, and the doctors started coming to him.

The house burned down.

Sometimes, when he looked back on it, it wasn’t really the greatest family he could’ve had, but at least he’d had one.

He and Shiro moved into university housing after they were released from the hospital- Keith could only vaguely remember the fight that had preceded Shiro going to a local uni- he’d lost. They were poor and the living conditions were rough, and for a point the state took him back, barely a week. Shiro traded a billion favors for a high school friend to defend them in court because they couldn’t afford a lawyer. Shiro wouldn’t let him quit therapy, either, arguing that since the state was paying for it it wasn’t a strain on them.

But they were paying for the meds. They were paying for a gym membership. Paying for Shiro’s books and for food, and life was stressful. They were talking about leaving for a little bit before Shiro disappeared, because he disappeared a few weeks before Keith’s birthday.

Which was another important factor of his life that was simply assumed. His birthday he didn’t know for sure either.

“You’re going to get up for mine and Hunk’s party, right?” Pidge asked, flopping down beside Keith on his bed. Keith looked up, wrapping the browning bandages back over his scar automatically. It was the thick one that wrapped around his forearm, the one with the teeth marks.

“I’ve been running and eating, like you said.” Keith said, moving so that she had more space.

“You haven’t been training though. Voltron can’t go on missions if you don’t get out of bed. Plus I, personally, want you to come to my birthday party.”

“I’ll get out of bed, yeah. Shiro’s gonna be there?”

“The whole castle’ll be there and then some. Despite my personal opinion that you should just talk to him, it won’t be hard to avoid him.”

“Yeah.”

“Plus it’s his party, too. We missed all three of them.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Look, we’re trying not to bring up Lance, but what the hell happened at that meeting?”

“Pidge...” Hunk warned from his place on the top bunk.

“I know Lance. He’s not like that. And I think he isn’t going to let GALRA know exactly how powerful he is until his endgame.”

“What’s his endgame?” Pidge asked.

“Not sure yet.”

“Listen, we know Lance too. I’ve known him for longer than either of you. And let me tell you, he’d do anything for his family. When we were in seventh grade, us and Este got in a pinch of trouble, and Lance could either blame me or have Este suspended- it really _was_ her fault- and he sold me out without a second thought. His best friend versus his least favorite sister? No question about it.” Hunk leaned over the side of the bunk bed. “So listen. For him, it isn’t even a choice. If you’re between him and the welfare of his family, you mean nothing, no matter who you are.”

This hit Keith in the chest like a pile of bricks. Or maybe it was just Lance using his power, somewhere.

“Hunk, that was uncalled for.” Pidge protested, but Hunk laid back down.

“I’m just selling him the cold facts. That’s speaking his language, isn’t it?”

“I’m going to go train.” Keith said. When he was halfway down the hall, he heard the carried edges of the end of their conversation.

“Did you mean to do that? Cause at least you got him out of the room.”

“I’m just done with it already- he can’t think he’s the only one who’s having problems.”

There were a couple cadets inside the training compound- fifteen? Not even half of the last wave’s size. He ignored them and went straight to punching.

He _hated_ this- feeling so angry, so out of control. He hated that he never got out of bed, that he hadn’t laughed in two weeks, that his sleep schedule had gone to shit, that he was losing weight, he hated everyone’s goddamn pity, and most of all, he hated- _Hated_ , with a capital H and all the anger that accompanied it- that he couldn’t quite hate Lance.

*****

Lance was lost. He looked at the map that had his patrol route on it and then at the floor map at the corner of the hall. He turned his map over, holding it up again. Hopeless.

He’d been on the same patrol for a few days, and he liked to think he had it down, but all guards in a block had been called to subdue an inmate, and when he tried to get back on track, he must’ve taken a hall too soon or too late, and by the time he realized, it was too late, and he got even more hopelessly lost trying to find his way back.

‘Hey, there, boy.” Said a fragile voice from one of the cells. “One of Keith’s friends? He brought you by.”

“ _Mrs. Willowbury?_ ” Lance asked, trying to locate the voice.

“Yes, now my boy, can you please tell them I haven’t the faintest clue where Keith’s gone? I didn’t even know the poor boy had powers.”

“I’m brand new here, Mrs. Willowbury, I have no sway- I’m not even supposed to be here, I’m totally lost.”

“It’s ok, I understand. Be good and don’t you let them take you.”

“What are you doing here? You’re not in this jurisdiction!”

“Oh, thank god. I’m new here, and I got lost-”

“Yeah, likely story. Just looking for the little boy’s room, were you?”

“N-no, I was just going on my route but I must’ve taken a wrong turn-”

“Oh, it’s you. I was told to watch out for you, double-sided bastard. You’re coming with me, straight to Haggar.”

“Lance Mochado, report to the colosseum after lunch for a special stationing.” Lance’s smug smile must’ve split his face.

“I guess she already knows.” The guard tugged on his arm. “Go enjoy your last meal.”

“I guess you wouldn’t be so kind as to direct me to the cafeteria?”

“You’re really playing on this lost thing, aren’t you?”

“It’s no act.” Lance muttered under his breath, following the guard.

*****

“Hey Hunk?” Pidge asked from her place lounging on Keith’s bed.

“What?” Hunk asked.

“Do you remember that first time Lance went out?”

“When he almost died and Keith showed up and got stabbed through the arm? Yeah.”

“Remember that file I pulled?”

“The one about the superdog?”

“Not a superdog, a test subject. Did we decide that was Keith? ‘Lies on the common range, with regenerative properties’,”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Yeah, but have we _told_ him?” Pidge heard Hunk sit up and then his head dropped over the side of the bed.

“No, I don’t think we have.”

“I’m gonna pull as much information on him as I can.”

“Won’t that make it seem like we were holding out on him?”

“You’re right, something that could put his trust in us- his trust in just about anyone straight into the negatives.”

“I wasn’t saying we shouldn’t do it.” Hunk dropped over the side of the bed to sit next to Pidge as she started to track down the files. “I mean, yeah, it could mess some shit up, but he’s already determined to be a class act jerk, so there’s really not much I can say for him.”

“Ok, here, I got the file,” Pidge said, pulling it up. It was the same as the last time, green text on a black window. “So, I’m gonna pull up files related to it. 6293 and 6295 were his siblings, apparently. 93 is female and 95 is another male- 95 died after a... a test that consisted of sustainment of an open wound on his chest- this sounds like they opened up his chest cavity while he was conscious and prevented it from closing. He was 36 months at the time.”

“Oh my god.” Hunk said. Pidge’s stomach turned over, and she bit her lip, clicking the link to 6293’s file.

“6293 went into a comatose state at 39 months after progressive open brain tests judging the timing of regenerative brain tissue. Her body was disposed of with the- oh god, with the _kitchen scraps_ \- and it’s possible that some social wild animal must’ve cared for her, due to the fact that she reappeared at a park several years later. She was captured and tests resumed. She’s aged out of the preliminary tests and was a standby for the colosseum, until very recently, when she escaped with an agent from the Blade of Mamora and a telekinetic. A telepath (class X) was also part of the escape plan, but she was apprehended.” Pidge sat back. “This _so_ messed up. Keith went through these tests too?”

“I’m not sure, but I think that link there leads to a comprehensive overview of the tests ran on the subject.”

“You’re right, but _no way_ am I clicking that.”

“Hey, you can go to their litter file. The one that says K-31-TH.”

Pidge clicked on the file, and two pictures filled her screen. One was of a gentle faced asian woman, maybe twenty, but she looked younger than that. The other one was three chubby babies. They were covered in bandages, open wounds and scars. One reached to the camera with a smile on its face. Behind them, a man in a white lab coat with rubber gloves on readied a syringe. From left to right, 6295, 6295 and 6293, 35 months, read the caption. The other picture’s caption was Broodmother Gold, Eighteen years old, after her second litter.

“Click on his mom’s file.” Hunk said.

“One sec, I’m saving his baby picture.”

“Pidggggge.”

“Yeah, yeah. Kyung-ok was rescued from a town on the north/south korean border by GALRA forces. The village was under purge because of the young girl with powers. The forces subdued the northern troop and removed the contention. This was part of three similar cases that helped solidify a peace pact between the south korean government and America. She was taken back, where there were no laws protecting her consent to be tested on, as she wasn’t a citizen. She was sixteen when, after two years, she was worn out to the point that any tests were wielding unreliable results. To continue testing, she gave birth to a total of nine children, three litters of triplets. In the first litter, only one had powers, so the other two were killed. The survivor’s dna was used to insure a higher rate of power turnout in the second. He died after three weeks, unknown cause. Dr. Palazine suggests it might’ve been loneliness, as he was separated from his mother and siblings twelve hours after birth. Her second litter yielded better results, two had inherited the powers. The two stayed with the mother until they were six months, at which point they started testing. Their deaths followed soon after, again, Dr. Palazine suspects, due to psychological issues. The third and most successful litter stayed with the broodmother while they were maturing. She was obviously suffering from the mental strain of the three pregnancies and the fact that none of her children had survived. In order to try and keep the health of the children, she was present for most of the tests. After the first two had been eliminated, she escaped with 6294, and was found dead later. 6294 was taken into the local system, and in order to save political face, he was not tracked. See more on 6294.”

“Oh my god.” Hunk said again.

“This is so fucking messed up. They branded them too, see this? On the back of their necks, this symbol.”

“Why?” Hunk exclaimed.

“As a surefire way to identify them.”

“We need to tell Keith. This must be why they wanted him back so much, because he was the only real success of these messed up experiments.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until he’s in a more stable mental state?”

“ _Oh yeah_ , when Lance is back on our side and his brother stops being a manipulative jerk. Cause that’s gonna happen soon.”

“What was Shiro doing again?”

“Making him work out like hell in the middle of the night. I ran into him running a couple times when I couldn’t sleep. He didn’t see me though.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I figured he could deal with it on his own.”

“ _God_ , why can’t things be normal?”

“Cause we chose to make friends with two superheroes instead of, I dunno, the mathletes team.”

Hunk checked his watch with a sigh. “We’ve got twelve minutes till our meeting with Allura. We can tell him then, if, he... y’know, actually decides to come. Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

“In twelve minutes?”

“I’m talking a spacey juice pouch and a pack of fruit snacks”

“Yeah, let’s go. Hopefully, Keith decides to pull his ass from the training room to briefing.”

*****

Lance sat alone. The cafeteria was rowdy, the guards wrestling over food and stupid disputes. Lance assumed this was a lot like what prison lunchrooms were like.

Oddly enough, not that different than a high school.

A big guy brushed past him, clipping his head with the edge of is tray. The applesauce tipped over the edge, landing squarely on Lance’s lap. He winced.

“Hey, now, I was looking forward to that.” It seemed like everyone in this building was big, hulking and dumb. Everyone else must die.

“Maybe you should be looking where you’re going instead.” He didn’t look up, instead putting a spoonful of the mashed potatoes in his mouth, ignoring the bland taste and gritty texture. He kept a straight, downcast face as the guy pushed his shoulder.

“Smartass, huh? Someone should remind you that you’re another private, huh? Just like the rest of us.” Lance let himself be lifted up and turned around, trying to stop the automatic blush rising to his cheeks as everyone snickered at the wet applesauce dripping from his pants. “Oh, I recognize you. The double sided rat, right?” The ugly man leaned close to his face. “You killed my brother in that raid you did with Red Bandit.”

“If he’s half as ugly as you, I’m sure it came as a welcome surprise to you and probably your mother.”

“Who are you to talk.”

Lance put a hand on the brute's chest, not a punch, just gently. “I killed your brother without even thinking about it, and I assure you it would be just as easy to take you down.”

He sneered. “Try me.”

Lance shocked him. He doubted you could even see it, but the man collapsed, writhing in pain. He had sent a current to a nerve sensor, so it was small, but hurt like hell.

“Listen up!” He shouted, nudging the body with his foot. “I don’t give two fucks about you. All I want is to do well for myself I want to rise in ranks. And if that means taking down a few of you in the process, well, I’m obviously not against it.” He kicked the guy squarely in the ribs. “You’re in my way.”

When he sat back down, the cafeteria was silent, slowly, ever so slowly, crescendoing with whispers. His hand shook as he held his fork.

_C’mon, Lance, it’s for the greater good. Your actions don’t define you._

He remembered Keith, months ago, one time when they were sparring. _As a hero, you need to understand, it doesn’t matter how powerful you are. Your actions are_ all _that define you._

Well, _shit_ , right?

*****

Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually gotten a full night’s sleep. As he sat in the briefing meeting, everything was slow and sounded far away, like the world needed to buffer. It had taken him a full half minute to realize that Pidge was offering some of her fruit snacks to him, and by the time he snapped to attention, she just pinned him with a worried look and he waved her off, so she retracted her fruit snacks.

Which was a pity, because he actually would’ve liked some.

As Allura talked on and on- something about promoting them, how GALRA hadn't yet released the information that Lance had switched sides, how they were going to use that to their advantage. There were a lot of numbers involved, and Shiro could feel himself slipping, until he closed his eyes and he was somewhere else entirely.

He had often found himself thinking of the world outside of the colosseum as a dream. A vague memory of better times and a life before everything went wrong.

Not that his life was perfect, per-se, his father was an alcoholic, who’d drilled military thinking into Shiro as long as he could remember. He was _nine_ when he first read the Art of War. After the fire, he and Keith lived in poverty, constant open court cases just to keep them together. Money from school wasn’t enough to keep them up, and the money from the state that was supposed to go to food ended up being spent on Keith’s medicine- which, if he stopped taking it, they’d take him away. Which was stupid, because he really didn’t need it. Med-free weekends, which one of ten psychologists had suggested, had given him a more alert, active and positive Keith. The prescriptions were for a traumatized and depressed eight year old, not a teen.

Nowadays, Shiro constantly woke up certain that he was going to be back in the colosseum, back in his cell, back with the druids.

However, he was none of those places. He was on top of the castle’s top spire. The castle was an odd building, periods and styles patched on top of eachother. Allura had once said something about it being an extension of herself, and it really was. it felt like a living being, like the manifestation of Allura herself, even though it had been built before she was born.

The top spire was high, and white fog surrounded him, making the landscape barely dark forms and shapes around him. He looked down.

For some reason he was barefoot, probably just so he could see and feel his toes curling over the edge. The fog curled and twisted away from his line of sight, and the sight of the grey grecian sea bashing against jagged rocks set his sense of vertigo off.

It sounded like there was a high tone in his ears, like a Tibetan singing bowl. Ringing, ringing. His balance faltered, and he swayed, swayed, and then he dropped. The ringing was abandoned in favor of blood rushing in his ears. He twisted in the air, looking down at the rocks that were too sharp, and coming too fast. Would he be pierced on the tip? Or would he graze one, being tumbled between them until the sea took him and bashed him mercilessly until he drowned, his head split open, he died.

When the impact came though, it was the bite of linoleum, flat on the floor of the briefing room, the white light and cement ceiling just the same as in his cell, people holding his arms behind him, dragging him, and he didn’t know where he was, because it must just be back where he began, so he screamed, drowning out the woman who was telling them, “no, don’t hold him, that only makes it worse,” and the girl who shouted back over his voice- “well, what else are we supposed to do? Let him knock out Hunk’s teeth?”

“Hold his arm steady.” Said someone else, and he thrashed more, because that meant a shot was coming, of course it was. How many hands were on him now? He kicked one in the legs and they stumbled away, freeing his metal arm. He prayed at the fingers desperately until someone else grabbed his arm again, this one stronger, and he could feel the needle going in, the resistance it met as he tensed his muscles, and the fluid, so goddamn thick, like syrup in his blood. It spread slowly through his limbs until it hit his head, and his thoughts felt like they were running in water that was just rising, and he tried harder but it only rose to his neck and then-

He blacked out.

*****

Lance leaned against the entrance to the colosseum, watching the fight from ground level. He had been treated to some lunchtime entertainment of watching some of the fights on the tiny television set in the corner of the cafeteria, seeing them from what was practically a bird’s eye view. On the ground level, it was a lot different. The large stone pillars obstructed the flow of the fight other than a few peeks or the sound of someone getting pounded against a wall.

“Pretty cute, isn’t it?” Someone asked from behind Lance. He turned to see a young man lean on the opposite wall, mirroring Lance’s position. He had sharp features and long white hair that brushed the bottom of his shoulderblades. His dark skin seemed undersaturated, like it should be a deep oakish color, but he’d never been in the sun, so it was chalky. His face looked like it had been constantly pinched into an angry expression and was having a problem coming out of it.

“The fact that they’re taking it so seriously?” Lance asked, looking back with just enough time to see one of them fly across the arena.

“Ha, if you were them, you’d be taking this seriously too. Their lives depend on how they do in theses matches, especially when they’re in the big colosseum.”

“So what’s cute is them actually thinking that their lives matter.” Lance said, and he heard the man laugh.

“Exactly!” Lance hoped that he couldn’t tell how he tensed up with shivers at his joyous tone. “Say, do I recognize you?”

He turned to face the man, who had stood up to examine him more carefully. Lance held out his hand to shake.

“Blue Lightning.” He stated.

“Oh, the two sider. And... the private who said he’d rise in the ranks no matter what, right?”

“News sure travels fast here, huh?” The man clasped his hand and shook firmly. Lance took note of the sword that hung at his hip, different than all of the other’s guns.

“Lance, right? That’s what your friends call you?” Despite his words trying to be friendly, his snake lips and eyes were cold as ice.

“My friends call me Blue more often than not.” _Mostly I just can’t have you calling me by my given name, too much power._

“Blue, then. I’m Prince. Or The Prince. Or, _oh no, your most graceful, most merciful royal highness, please don’t kill everyone I love_. I’ve been addressed by all.”

“Alright then, _Prince_.” Lance tried to give his smile the same cold glint as Prince’s, but he doubted it worked.

“Look, Blue, I have a special squad that I command. I hand pick the members, and one of the members was unfortunately... well, let’s say I’m down a man. You interested?”

“What do you guys do?”

Prince licked his lips. “ _Kill_.” Was the short answer before the crowd exploded with mixed applause and scorn.

“The match was close, there was a lot of money on it.” Said Prince, looking contemplatively at the arena. “That little girl will be up next- her matches are boring, she’s sure to win. And I’m going to fight the victor of her match. Which will be her, of course.”

“Who’s her?”

“The ascending telepath. I think her name’s Shay. Depending on how much she’s grown since I last saw her, our match might be a little bit interesting, but low stakes. No one bets against me.”

“I’d hardly call Shay little.” Lance said with a snort. “She’s taller than I am.”

“You know her?”

“Old schoolmates.”

“Should’ve figured. You terra district kids are all the same- average until you’re under pressure. How do you say- diamonds in the rough? Thing about diamonds is that they’re really strong-” Prince brushed Lance’s hair behind his ear, causing him to stiffen to the point where a breeze probably could’ve blown him over- “but they’re really brittle.”

“Shay Dhartha is the winner!” Announced the voice.

“But there was no fighting!” Lance said.

“That’s her game. She takes the strongest fighter and bends his mind like putty until she can deck him, push him, whatever.”

“Doesn’t seem like Shay.”

“And shocking a man while he’s down is so much like the noble hero Blue Lighting”

“Touché.” Lance said.

“So, my offer?” Prince said, leaning into Lance’s personal space. His breath smelled like mint.

“I’m in. Just one thing. There’s a prisoner- Judith Willowbury? I want her out.”

“Oh and I was here thinking we were alike. Something so noble? You disappoint me, Blue.”

“I just want her out to clear my conscience.”

“The fact that you have one-”

“You think I came here to play around with the big guns? I came here to be able to do what I do with no inhibitions. And that woman is an inhibition.”

“I see. After I win this, Blue, you’re coming with me. We’ll get you set up.”

He turned back right at the entrance, putting one hand on the doorway.

“Zero inhibitions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*
> 
> I love keith with all my heart and soul i stg. I also love Cammy, and Kyung-ok. I love them all.
> 
> So i put them through insane amounts of pain and suffering until at least one eventual death. Yay!
> 
> Also, lotot is a fucking creep. I dislike him. I'm writing about his girls now (badass female warriors, not like,,, concubines) and lemme tell you? He's a Piece of Shit. I mean, i'm having fun with him, that I'll admit.
> 
> Comment, please? I know this was a heavy chapter and the next one's worse but we only have three till this whole fiasco is settled, aight? And then it'll be fun freaking dealing with the Fuckup lance did (semi Fuckup. He fucked up some important things)
> 
> So I love y'all, don't leave me now or you'll get no resolution, the storm is darkest before it breaks, ect, and also you can check out the pictures from the file on my art blog @safety-klance.


	28. Deception and Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed her eyes and breathed, and her quintessence expanded, running down her body and spilling on the floor like a sliver pool. When was half? When did it stop? Even when she was sure that she’d hit the absolute extent, more kept spilling. There was a soft, pleasant ringing in her ears as a weight lifted from her. There was so much, and it may have been a second and it may have been an hour, but she opened her eyes. The Prince had stepped back, and in the light draft of the arena, some of Shay’s hair drifted in front of her face. Another two inches of it had been eaten up by the white. It hadn’t even been a centimeter when she’d entered the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i'm on a giant ass roadtrip atm, ive been in three countries in as many days.
> 
> This chapter is relatively short, but the next one makes up for it. The next chapter is... well, let's just say it's _fun_ , and the chapter after that, Major Fucking Shit is gonna go down. And then, after that we're gonna have a transition chapter, then endgame. So, as always, stick with me.

How’s Shiro?” Keith asked as Pidge and Hunk dragged him away from his room.

“Ask him yourself if you’re so concerned about him.” Pidge said.

“So this isn’t about him?”

“No, it’s about you.” Hunk said. “Come on.”

“If it’s an intervention, then yeah, I know I’m depressed, I’ll do what I can to try and-”

“ _It’s not that!_ ” Both of them said at once.

“It’s about your past.” Pidge said.

“About your mom.” Hunk added.

“What do you mean? What about my mom?”

“We... we _sorta_ figured out who she is.”

“And we also _sorta_ figured out why GALRA is after you.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Keith, the first time we met you- well the first time Lance met you, more specifically, but that’s hardly what matters, anyways, we got very nervous because, obviously, Lance was missing and there was blood everywhere, so I hacked GALRA’s local database for information on other superheros in the area. We ended up only getting one, which was about someone with regeneration powers.”

“Which is why you knew what my powers were even though Lance didn’t tell you.”

“Yeah. But the thing about this file- it was a file about an experiment.”

“I’m more concerned about why you didn’t tell me you had a file on me.”

“We sorta forgot about it! A lot happened!”

“So why are you bringing this up now?”

“Well, I was trying to pull some more info, more specifically I was looking for info on Lance, which means I was pulling info from back in The Terra District. And I stumbled across the file again, so I thought we ought to tell you.”

“But are we sure this is me?” Keith asked, pulling his hand away from Hunk. “I mean, It’s possible, but a test subject? Sure, I was abandoned, but-”

“Lemme see the back of your neck.” Hunk said, stepping forward.

Keith practically ran backwards, clutching the back of his neck. “What for?”

“All of them are branded with a symbol, after losing an experiment back in the seventies- probably Lance’s grandma, if we’re being honest- and if you have it-”

“I don’t want to hear this,” Keith said, backing along the wall. “I don’t want to hear this, _I don’t want to hear this!_ ”

“Keith-”

“Shut _up!_ You should’ve told me sooner! How dare you keep something like this from me? You’re just as bad as Shiro!”

Keith slid along the wall until he was free to bolt.

“That went about as well as we could’ve hoped.” Pidge said behind him.

He kept running through the halls like a madman until his breath was haggard and his mouth tasted like blood. He sat down on the balcony, sticking his legs between the bars. He wasn’t sure how long he was still, simmering with rage, but the sea kept hitting the cliffs, the choppy water a vague warning of a storm on the horizon.

“Keith,” said a familiar voice, and he turned to see Maeve at the doorway. She walked to stand beside him, putting her elbows on the rail and leaning towards the sea. “The next time I go to the blade for intel-” the wind picked up and her twisted weave, the white loose and puffy like clouds, floated about- “you’re coming with me.”

*****

Shay was dead.

Not just dead, but absolutely, without a doubt, undeniably _fucking dead._

She hadn’t known that she was going to be facing The Prince. Sure, she’d been in solitary for three days, but she thought that had been the extent of her punishment. Of course not. They wouldn’t just let it slide.

She let out a soft whine, leaning against one of the rocks, her back to the entrance The Prince would be coming from.

If she thought about it, she wasn’t exactly a fan favorite. The audience was there as a judge, and they wanted blood- long, drawn out physical fights where either one could win. Her only appeal was that she was the underdog- it’s not like she was physically attractive, she was too brawny for that, and she also wasn't the type to be ruthless, or to actually use her stature and strength to fight. They wanted to see the fight play out, but with Shay, 90% of the fight was in her head.

So she started using it.

From what she’d interacted with the Prince, he got angry easy. When he was angry, he didn’t have control over his power, and it affected the whole room.

Even now, she could feel his quintessence, lurking behind her like snake. Tendrils of it were probing through the arena, searching her out.

She retracted her own quintessence in, hiding it. She tried to move his powers, to slide them around her, but he sensed her immediately and she stuck to hiding her presence.

She tried to track the center of his powers, but it was useless, it got too dense and she couldn’t pin down the figure. She could sense Haggar, too. Her quintessence was shriveled and sharp, like the memory of good that was twisted with bitterness.

Her breathing was low and loud, her heartbeat escalating, distracting her. She didn’t think she was panicking, but the mental image she had of the quintessence shapes started twisting and distorting, The Prince’s reddish-black quintessence filling her mind’s eye.

She stopped breathing, pushing up her mental walls.

The Prince may be powerful, but she _was_ the strongest when it came to her own head.

Softly, she tried to listen to his head. It was surprisingly easy to imitate someone’s mental tone once you’d heard them think. She made her walls impenetrable, but made of glass. She could hear out, but he couldn’t touch her.

But not a single thought was free from blood. Twisted, nauseating and so self confident, just like like his quintessence.

_Please, Balmera, lend me strength_ , she prayed, but the Balmeran heart was quiet, her comforting present lost in the black cloud of The Prince’s power. Her box protected her, but it isolated her as well. She crumbled to the ground.

How could he be so powerful? His sheer aura was crushing her.

She let her walls fall, and she opened her eyes. The arena was swimming around her, and The Prince was right in front of her, hands on his hips.

“Scared?” He asked, and Shay let herself cry.

“It took me a bit to find you, you know. For the first time in a while, I didn’t hold back.”

Shay looked him in the eye. She didn’t say anything, but she held his gaze.

“You can still fight,” the Prince realized, his face twitching with surprise.

“I can’t win,” she said.

“Get up and face me, you wretch.”

“I’m not strong enough.”

“Stand!”

Shay stood, although it was not on her own accord. The Prince smiled a sharp-toothed smile.

“Now stop hiding your quintessence.”

Shay started at that.

You _always_ hid your quintessence. As a balmeran hero, it was a rule of life. Keeping it on the down low meant you wouldn’t be discovered- not that it mattered to Shay.

“Honey, I’m only here to play a little game, and it’s no fun unless I tear my opponent down from the height of their power. So stop. Holding. Back.”

“I said I’m not strong enough and I meant it.” Shay was taller than he was, but he towered over her.

“Then it doesn’t matter either way.”

Shay didn’t want to. If she let her power out, she’d have nothing above him. Maybe if she let out half- even that would be convincing, right? So she closed her eyes and breathed, and her quintessence expanded, running down her body and spilling on the floor like a sliver pool. When was half? When did it stop? Even when she was sure that she’d hit the absolute extent, more kept spilling. There was a soft, pleasant ringing in her ears as a weight lifted from her. There was so much, and it may have been a second and it may have been an hour, but she opened her eyes. The Prince had stepped back, and in the light draft of the arena, some of Shay’s hair drifted in front of her face. Another two inches of it had been eaten up by the white. It hadn’t even been a centimeter when she’d entered the arena.

“The match is over!” Haggar shouted over the intercom. Furiously, the Prince marched up to her and grabbed her face, twisting it. She maintained eye contact, calmly and coldly. Then he dropped her and walked away. She crumbled to the ground, gasping.

If she had let out all of her quintessence, would she have been able to overpower him?

_Would it have mattered?_

She inhaled, pulling her quintessence in, like rewinding a vhs tape. Then she stood, composed herself, and walked out.

*****

They shaved the bottom of Lance’s hair. Apparently it was uniform for Prince’s squad- all of them had undercuts, with a pattern shaved in to show their power. Lightning was across his in five horizontal bolts. He got his weapon back. All in all, joining Prince was one of the least stressful things Lance had done in his time with GALRA.

Another in Prince’s squad came to pick him up. She had bright red hair, like fire, and eyes so clear they looked like glass.

“New kid, right?” She asked, her voice nasal and playful sounding. “ _Buh-loooo_.”

“That’s me.” Lance said, holding out his hand to shake. “And you are?”

“Illy. Or Lily, or silly.” She took his hand, and her face melted and changed, her hair longer and darker, she grew shorter, and suddenly Lance was looking at a replica of Keith. Not-Keith blinked, and his eyes flashed silver. “You think about this one quite a lot, don’t you? Lovers?”

“Don’t do that.” Lance said, his stomach twisting at the way her high voice came out of Keith’s mouth.

“Oh?” She slipped off Keith’s face and smiled wide. “I’m Illusion. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Can’t say I feel the same.”

She kept smiling as she released his hand. “Come with me, let’s go meet the rest of the girls.”

“The girls?” Prince didn’t seem the type of person who would have a troupe of girls around him- at least not girls who could fight.

“There are three others. Lotor- sorry, _prince_ , likes to have five of us. Ann Marie got thrown off a cliff by one of your old friends about a month back- you know she was his favorite, and he’s ever so mad at Moon Dancer for pushing her off. He took a while to replace her. She was his favoooriiiiite. I wonder if little Blue will be his favorite too?”

“I want to meet the others.” _Hopefully they’re a little more sane than you_.

“Course!” Said Illusion, holding her hand to the pad by the door. It scanned and beeped, the heavy wall of metal swinging out. Lance looked at the hair that one of the guards was sweeping up, side-eying it. He sighed softly, and followed the red haired woman out.

“Oi oi! Look what the cat dragged in!” Said a delightful voice when they got to a room, in a part of the building Lance had never been. “Illy, you shouldn’t be wearing that when the Prince comes back, don’t you know.”

“Ha _ha_ , Darialma, should I wear you instead?”

“Wear your own goddamn self!” Called another voice.

Illusion laughed, and her bright hair faded to mousy brown, and she shrunk a couple inches, her uniform sagging on her. Her undercut was a spiral, from the bottom left and crisscrossing with another that started at the top right.

“C’mon, everyone wants to meet the person that our Prince has been so... _captured_ with.”

Lance stepped into the room.

There were three girls other than Illusion in the room. They were all different ages, different races. They had different lengths of hair all pulled up to exposed a shaved bottom half. They were hanging about on a couch, an armchair and the floor.

“Hey _boy_!” Called one of them. “Hasn’t been a _boy_ since Mark, y’know?”

“No, I don’t, but I’m sure it’ll be a real pleasure meeting you guys, getting to know you.”

“You’re Blue, right?” Said one of them. She had black curly hair pulled into a haphazard ponytail. She looked similar-

“You’re Ezra’s sister, right?” He spoke without thinking.

“Yeah, you know him?” She swung her legs down from where they were resting on the top of the couch. She had long, immaculate nails painted sky blue. “I’ll never forgive that double crossing bastard for abandoning me.” She said it lightly, with a smile on her face and an outstretched hand.

“Oh... kay,” Lance said, accepting her hand. “Your name?”

“Alicia. Ezra’s little sister. And after dear Ann Marie’s dead, _I’m_ the Prince’s favorite.”

“Is that something to be proud of?” Lance asked. Alicia's lips twitched up and her eyes turned cold.

“Depends,” she said.

“On?”

“On who you ask.” She turned into the room. “That’s Darialma and Morticia over there,” she pointed to a girl on the floor with her short top braided back and one with a pile of thin dreads on her head, respectively. “We’re Prince’s personal strike squad. We do what he says when he says it, no matter what.”

“Sounds like quite the life. What’s your regular hangup?”

“We play games.” Said Darialma. “I’m sure there’s something around here that suits you.”

“Morty and Darry’ll show you the ropes,” Prince said behind Lance, causing him to jump from the doorway. “Illy’s got some work to do, and I’m taking Alicia for the rest of the day.”

Alicia walked after him as he strode down the hall. Lance’s eyes followed him until Illy pinched his cheek, in lieu of a farewell.

Lance sat down on the couch that Alicia had left empty.

“So, you just hang around this place all day?” The room was nice, a pool table in one corner and a ping pong table in the other, a t.v. playing a muted sports game. There was a dartboard above a cracked mirror- and a dart still imbedded in the corner where the fractures started.

“Well,” started Morticia, playing with a loose dread idly, “we can go out and have fun, but the other guards and staff are always scared, so we stay in for the most part. Prince will take one, or two, or more to hang around him when he makes his rounds- it’s for intimidation, y’know? We stand behind him and do the dirty work if he’s tired or having one of his days.”

“We’re accessories.” Lance said. Life could be worse- and obviously, here, he was going to have what he needed.

“We’re warriors. We act under him because it’s convenient. If your goals stay in line with his, then there’s no issue.”

Darialma snorted at this. “You should be the one to know, Katydid. Oh wait, Kathy’s dead, huh? Morry, then, you know in-deed!”

Morticia rolled her eyes, twisting her dread back into its place in the bun on her head. There was a long white scar, surgically straight, on her clavicle. It ran from the dip all the way to her shoulder, the pinkish skin a stark contrast to her otherwise dark tone.

“So that’s all we do? Act like Prince’s handbags and play games? Doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

Morticia and Darialma laughed. “Your attitude makes all the difference, Blue.”

Lance sighed, checking out the door, which was left unlocked, open. He wondered how much clearence he had, if he bolted how long would it take to find what he needed.

And then he sat back.

And he tried to get into the football game.

*****

“So, who does Keith talk to now?” Pidge asked. “If not you, or me, or Shiro- he never really connected with Coran, and Allura-”

“She doesn’t really like him now, huh.”

“Well, who could blame her? He was supposed to... to be great, you know? We were supposed to be great, we were supposed to win this, and then Lance had to go and fuck it all up. And Keith took it like a baby-”

“Yeah, that’s _exactly_ the way this works. I just couldn’t handle it because I’m a baby. That’s the only reason.” Pidge looked up at Keith, who was leaning in the doorway. “Not, you know, the lifetime abandonment and trust issues being a foster kid gave me. Or, maybe, I dunno, the fact that my friends did nothing but feed into them. That’s not the problem here.”

“Keith-” Pidge began, imploringly.

“Yeah, you’re the problem here.” Hunk said, standing up. The couch springs creaked as his weight left them. “You are the only one acting like this, and it’s bullshit.”

“I don’t think you understand-”

“Oh, I _understand_.” Hunk said. “I was friends with Lance since fifth grade. I trusted him with everything. You don’t think it tore my heart out just as much as it did your’s when he betrayed us?”

“You can’t get it,” Keith began again, but Hunk didn’t let him finish.

“Oh, _I_ can’t get it? You think you’re the only one here who was in foster care? Who never felt loved? My mother never wanted me. She gave me to my dad and left behind nothing but a pack of cigarettes and twenty dollars for formula. My dad? He beat me. He didn’t want a fat kid who’s skin was darker than his was. One day, part of the belt got loose and it sliced open my shoulder, and he wouldn’t let me treat it. It took three days until it was festering and full of pus, and he told the doctors I’d gotten in an accident fixing our fence and we didn’t come in because the insurance wouldn’t cover it. As if we had a fence.” Hunk snorted. “As if we had _insurance_. And it took a year, for when I was changing for P.E., for someone to finally ask a six year old me exactly how I’d gotten it. And then they took me out and put me into the system.” Keith looked Hunk dead in the eyes. “I know you’ve been in there. And when there was finally some people who’d deal with a kid like me, they had to fight tooth and limb to get me. So don’t tell me I _can’t_ know.

“It hurt everyone, so stop sitting on your ass and do something.”

“Hunk-” Keith said, but faltered. Pidge stayed silent, watching the tense atmosphere in the room grow in the absence of words. What could you say there?

“Keith, are you crying?” Hunk asked, all anger dropping from his voice. Pidge shoved her computer off her lap to get a better view of the situation. Keith was crying into his hands, which were like a cage around his face. Hunk approached him slowly, putting his arms around him and kneeling with him as he collapsed to the ground. He shooed Pidge off when she tried to approach.

“I can’t, I just- I- I hate _this_ , I’m sure you hate it too.”

Pidge scowled.

If she ever saw Lance again, she wondered if she’d have any qualms breaking his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, don't get too attached to illy.
> 
> Second? SHAY??? My daughter?????? I love
> 
> Poor keith tbh my child doesn't deserve this shit, but it's a wakeup call and he definitely,, needs it,,,
> 
> Anyhoo my bb boy is on the road to recovery with that breakthrough.
> 
> HUNK he,,,, did not deserve the beckstory I gave him, to say the least.
> 
> Lance is going through sum Shit, which is terrible. I hate lotor.
> 
> Basically yea!!! Please comment!!! Enjoy! (Also i might, change the rating on this fic to mature for graphic descriptions of violence because, um. Well, come two chapters, uhhhhh... that's going to be Fun. Although no worse than shiro's nightmare? I don't think?? Also im a teen whos writing this so? Confusion.)


	29. Actions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince took him out on his rounds once a week or so, depending on where he was going. Sometimes it was to the colosseum, where he sat in the top box with Haggar and a tall, block-shaped white man, who Lance recognized from the news and years of stories.
> 
> Zarkon.
> 
> Or Izak White.
> 
> Depends on who you ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha its one thirty am
> 
> Illy is a fucking creep
> 
> I don't think ive proof read a chapter since fucking chapter 12 if that. A lil optimistic tbH.
> 
> I am t r y i n g to get these boys back together. So hard. Work with me here, leave nice long comments and
> 
> Yeah im really tired moving is stressful

"Four months?!” Keith exclaimed. “When you said that, I thought we were going next week!”

“I meet with the blade every four months to exchange intel, or whenever they specify. If they arrange a meeting, then I’ll take you sooner, but there’s really nothing to be done.” Maeve said, twisting her pasta around her fork.

“Why can’t we arrange our own meeting? On our terms?”

“The blade always sets the terms. The only thing we have over them is strength in numbers, which isn’t something they value. They have what we need, so they set the terms.” She sighed, setting her fork down. “I’m glad to hear you made up with everyone, ok? This entire thing has been ridiculous.”

“It’s my fault. I reacted badly. And it’s not like it’s over yet.”

“Well, when will it be over?” Ezra asked, leaning forward.

“When the war ends.” Keith said, shoving his own forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

“Yeah, and we find Lance and Pidge snaps his fucking neck,” said Nympha. “She’s pissed, like, on the warpath.”

“Other than shocking Sorren, what did he really do to deserve that?” Keith asked, automatically on the defensive.

“Look at your life, Keith!” Called Pidge from the other end of the table. “It’s a mess and it’s his fault!”

“Ha _ha._ ” Keith said. “I got better!”

“And it took two weeks!” Pidge said, and Keith rolled his eyes. He wasn’t just laying in bed or training till his hands bled, which was everyone’s definition of ‘better’. “Plus, he’s making it harder for the rest of us, too. Do you know how much harder it is to plan battles when we dont know wether or not they’re going to send him in? Lance’s power is honestly terrifying!”

“He said he’d stay out of our way when he saw us!”

“Yeah, and then he zapped Sorren! Can you see how this is going in circles?”

Keith sighed, heavy and over exaggerated.

“Are you gonna eat fruit, Keith?” Hunk asked.

“They only had pears.” Keith said. “Sorry, but no thanks.”

“Hey,” said Shiro carefully. Keith’s attention snapped to him, he was standing behind Maeve with is tray. He gestured to the empty spot beside her. “Can I sit?”

Keith didn’t break his gaze as Maeve nodded without looking up. Her face twitched unpleasantly as her skin’s dots glowed a purple that all of them only associated with death at this point. Shiro took the seat, and Keith’s eyes followed him down.

“So, you got out of the med room?” Ezra asked.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, and Keith’s eyes flickered to the little paper cup on his tray that had a couple brightly colored pills.

“It’s only been two days,” said Nympha. “That’s not enough time to recover from a nervous breakdown.”

“I’m not back to the regular schedule, just out of solitary.” Shiro took the pills and then a long swig from the Spacey Pouch. “Besides, I wouldn’t call it a nervous breakdown, I had a flashback in the middle of a meeting.”

“Yeah, with what provocation?” Nympha countered.

Keith tuned them out focusing back on Maeve.

“So, run me down on the Blade.”

“They organized secretly within GALRA until they had enough power to lead a small rebellion and set up a small base in... I think it’s in Wyoming? I’m not totally sure. Notice I said power, not numbers. To the Blade, the power you have as an individual is your greatest asset. They like having their numbers small and undeniably loyal. Strength and stealth is what they train their troops, and they only recruit from ex-GALRA. Alfor had been trying for years to forge an alliance with them- of course Alfor was before my time, you know, but I was the one who finalized peace talk and set up the intel line.”

“They only talk to you?”

“I’ve brought Ronan along a couple times. He’s trying to find his little sister, but she’s low power and moves around a lot, so she’s a low priority. They don’t like anyone coming along, because they don’t trust us. They barely trust me.”

“Oh, I wanna go so bad,” said Pidge, “like, a direct line into the database? I could get so much intel-”

“Most of their intel is gathered through... classic reconnaissance.”

“Like, James Bond?” Ezra asked.

“I swear, ninety percent of their people are James Bond,” Maeve said, rolling her eyes and eating another bite. “It gets really annoying sometimes. ‘Miss, don’t touch that, it’s a Very Dangerous Explosive that’s sensitive to balmeran energy and your delicate womanly fingers could set it off,’” she dropped the fake accent to eat another bite. “Like- your leader is a woman for christ’s sake, I don’t see you telling her to keep her womanly fingers off your shit.” Keith laughed at that.

“Keith?” Allura slid to the head the head of the table, slamming her hands down to stop herself. The food. “You sign, right? I know Shiro said he signed with you a bit-”

“I took a couple years of the class-”

“Great, come with me. Ezra, you have the meeting for the trans support, and Maeve, you’ve got Balmerean hero training after lunch in the desert, so make sure all the cadets are in the portal room by the time you send out, and remind Ronan-”

“Got it, general.” Maeve said.

Keith shoveled another couple bites in before Allura told him just to take the tray and walk with her.

“General, maybe you should take a break,” he said as they were walking. “Usually meals aren’t allowed out of the cafeteria, and you just-”

“Coran is currently negotiating food rationing between our six settlements in central and east Asia, because something went through them and now half of their crops are dead, and I think there’s like, a single cow between all of them. So Coran left a schedule, but obviously, we live in the real world, so complications arise. One of those is this- Ada’s team just rescued a sixteen year old deaf boy... and we have no clue what to do.

“Can’t we write?”

“Well, we can, but he can’t, his dominant hand is broken.”

“Then he won’t be able to sign very well,” Keith said.

“It’s our best option. _Also_ Emma died so I’m trying to split up her team to other captains, but no one wants to take Sorren while he’s still in med, I can’t put anyone in Voltron despite there being an opening because that would undermine everything we were working for-” Keith shot her a cold look- “also because there’s no one who can replace Lance in terms of power.”

“I didn’t know Emma died.”

“They had to leave her body,”

“Can’t you promote someone else to captain?”

“Her entire team was made of cadets. The people I could put in charge are Maeve’s team- and believe me, those five aren’t budging, the seconds of the other teams- who exist to take command in case of their captains dying on the field, but most of them have only really been with ALTEA for a year; six months at the least.”

Keith tried to emulate Hunk. “Stop talking about it, you’re stressing yourself out.”

“Saying it out loud helps me keep my thoughts straight.”

“Shouldn’t you have delegates for this or something?”

“Are you volunteering?” Allura snapped.

Keith stepped back. “Uh-”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Allura sighed deeply. “He’s through here, at least try to get a name. And allergies. Those are important.”

Keith walked into the room behind Allura. Pidge’s mom and Charlene were standing next to the boy. He was tall, Keith estimated he’d be taller than Shiro even, if he stood. His black hair was shorn close, spiked on the top to give him another inch of height. There were two piercings on his lower lip, one on either side. He had dark eyes, almost black, and they pinned Keith down and he stepped in, putting his empty tray on an open section of counter. Keith felt an unfamiliar pang in his gut.

 _Oh_ , he realized. _I think he’s hot._

A hearing aid was in pieces by his hand.

«My friend can fix that,» Keith signed.

«You sign?»

«Yeah, not good.»

«Where am I?»

Keith hesitated. «We’re in a secret base in g-r-e_c-e, for the r-e-b-e-l_i-o-n.»

«Against g-a-l-r-a?»

«Yeah. I’m K-e-i-t-h.» Keith spelled out his name, then did the sign for his name. «you?»

«M-i-k-e. You have-» Keith lost him, the sign too fast and obstructed by the splint on his hand.

«Wait, wait, I didn’t get it.»

Mike rolled his eyes, doing the sign again, and when Keith still didn’t get it, he spelled out s-u-p-e-r-p-o-w-e-r-s.

«Yeah, everyone here does. Not my friends, but that’s a long story.»

“Keith, allergies, powers, we gotta treat him,” Pidge’s mom said.

“Yeah, ok.”«We need to know your a-l_e-r-g-i-e-s, so that we don’t kill you, and your...» Keith tried to imitate the sign Mike had done earlier.

«How do I know I can trust you?»

«You don’t. We’re more than willing to just drop you off where we found you if that’s what you want.» A look of genuine fear passed over Mike’s face and he shook his head desperately.

«I’m allergic to peanuts. And as powers go-» he smiled, his teeth elongating and shifting to points. He held up his index finger, and the nail did the same, turning bone white and shining in the way that made you think it was deadly sharp.

“He can manipulate his cartilage?” Pidge’s mom asked.

“Don’t know,” Keith said, leaning forward to snatch the pieces of the hearing aid. «for my friend to fix.»

“You’re leaving?” Charlene asked.

“Unless there’s something else I need to ask him?”

“He can go.” Allura said. “Don’t forget you’re switching out with Ronan for the advanced sparring-”

“I know,” Keith sighed, exasperated, “I know.”

*****

The room was called the Den. It got cleaned every day, sometime, but Lance couldn’t for the life of him figure out when it happened or who did it, as whenever he couldn’t sleep and wandered in, one of the others were up. Usually Darialma. Lance didn’t know if she ever slept.

Sometimes he wandered around the base, but there wasn’t much to do, and he got lost easily, so he usually ended back up lounging on the couch, watching sports on a muted t.v.

Prince took him out on his rounds once a week or so, depending on where he was going. Sometimes it was to the colosseum, where he sat in the top box with Haggar and a tall, block-shaped white man, who Lance recognized from the news and years of stories.

Zarkon.

Or Izak White.

Depends on who you ask.

The amount of rage Lance felt the first time he saw him honestly scared him.

 _I could kill him right here. I could zap him, it wouldn’t take any effort at all. Sure, I’d probably get killed soon after, but I’d have done_ something _._

But then he started to think about what would happen after- either Prince or Haggar would take over, and that was worse than what was happening.

So he sat, trying to still his fists and watched two kids beat eachother bloody.

Other times, which he didn’t remember so well, Prince took him on rounds through the barracks- they were giant halls with low ceilings with rows and rows of bunk beds. Lance had slept in one for the first week there. The cotton pads they called beds were uncomfortable, but better than the threadbare mat in the colosseum cell. There was a single scratchy blanket on each. On their rounds, Prince bullied the troops mercilessly and sadistically, shaming them for their powers, or their lack thereof- apparently, more than half of GALRA’s forces were the siblings of kids who were the only one with powers.

Everyone’s powers were ridiculously weak- those with strong powers were either immediately promoted or- if they actually had a sense of morals- were in the colosseum, duking it out with others with strong powers and a sense of morals.

Sometimes, Lance was in the colosseum too. His fights were as boring as Shay’s or Prince’s, but they served the purpose of showing off absolute power, the fact that they really were fighting because they had no other choice. That, at the end of the day, GALRA had the numbers and strength- that they ruled the world for a reason.

God, he _hated_ being a reminder of that.

He was lazing in the Den one day- how long had it been since he’d been promoted? Two weeks? It seemed like longer. It would be April now, probably. Lance wondered if Pidge’s birthday had passed.

There was a bowl of pretzels on the table. Lance took a handful.

Illy was on the floor, sitting in a straddle, reading a magazine. Morticia had gone somewhere to get a bottle of vodka, and both Darialma and Alicia were out with Prince for the day.

“Blooooo!” She said suddenly, sitting up.

“What?” Lance asked. He was constantly tired of Illy’s antics, possibly because, at some level, they operated in the same way- albeit in different directions.

“Lemme pierce your ear.” She said, jumping up.

“Excuse me?”

“Here, here, I’ve got a needle, and a lighter, and there’s some ice in the freezer.”

“Illy, you’re crazier than I think if you think I’m gonna let you anywhere near my ear with a hot needle.”

“Oh, puh-lease. I did all of Darry's piercings, too, you know? She doesn’t have any problems.”

“Darry knows she would cut off your ear if you did a single thing wrong.”

“Oh geez, Blue, you’re such a goody-two shoes. It’s no wonder Prince doesn’t trust you.”

“He doesn’t?”

“Not at all. He thinks you’re too... inhibited. For someone who said yes so eagerly, you seem to be holding back. You’re uptight, and you don’t fit in.”

Lance had been rigidly obeying the rules- which took a lot of effort on his part. But he _needed_ the Prince’s trust.

“Fine.” He said.

“Really?” Illy asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Yeah, before I change my mind.”

Illy ran around the den, handing Lance an ice cube.

“What do I do with this?”

“Hold it to your earlobe. Slows down the flow of blood.” Lance did as she said, and the ice began to melt, a cold trail of water dripping down his neck. Illy picked up the mostly empty bottle of cherry flavored vodka Morticia and Darialma had played a drinking game last night with, swishing it around and sniffing it before deciding it was fine, pouring the remnants of it into a relatively clean shot glass and dipping the needle in it. The water managed to sneak past his collar. Illy lit a cheap dollar store lighter under the vodka soaked needle, and it burned fast and bright. She switched it between her hands, trying to wave off the heat.

She straddled his lap, and Lance turned his head to let her stab his ear.

“Oh, come on. Aren’t you just a little embarrassed to have a girl on your lap like this? Bloooooo? Or maybe you just don’t like girls at all.”

“Oh, I like girls, I just don’t like _you_.” Lance shot her a deadpan look, just in time to catch her features shifting. He looked away pointedly as she slipped into Keith’s face.

“Stop it,” he said, surprised by the rage simmering in his tone.

“Laannceee,” she said. How did she know what Keith’s voice sounded like?

Lance turned to stare her down, but she grabbed his jaw, turning his face violently.

“Stay still,” she said in her regular voice, and stabbed the needle through his ear. When she pulled her hand away, there was a pool of blood in her hand. There was a look of concern on Keith’s features- Lance _loved_ those features, no matter how much easier it would be on him if he just forgot them. She leaned back, putting one hand on the coffee table, and grabbed a clothespin.

“Stop wearing him. _Now_.” Lance said, but she ignored him, leaning back up.

“What? Don’t you like this face? Don’t you miss him and his pretty. Purple. Eyes?” Warm blood was running down the path that the melted ice had forged.

“Illy, I’m warning you-”

She poked the clothespin through the hole, leaning right next to him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck.

“I’ve seen the footage- you two at that bank, and I was there when you saved Shirogane. I’ve seen the way you looked at each other. I heard the way he said your name.” She licked the trail of blood on his neck and every single nerve in his body prickled with the wrongness of it. “Lance.” She whispered, in Keith’s voice. He shoved her off so forcefully she skidded across the coffee table and hit the t.v. with her back. The sound turned on in the middle of a man narrating the baseball game.

“You left me.” Illy said. “You abandoned me. You said you loved me but you don’t even care. I hate you.” She was right- why was she so right? And she looked just like Keith- the hair, the mouth, the scars. But she blinked, and her eyes shone silver. “Lance-” she said, but her imitation seemed so shoddy now, like she was wearing a cheap mask. Anger filled up Lance like a balloon, and his name coming from those fake lips popped it.

He wasn’t sure how much power he ended up using, which meant more likely than not that Illy would end up dead. As she didn’t move for the next minute- it felt like hours- she probably was. Lance stepped over her body to mute the t.v. again, because it seems wrong for it to be playing. He put whatever was left of the pretzels back on the table and sat back on the couch.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually Morticia walked in with two bottles of Jack Daniel’s, mid-complaint about how she went on a wild goose chase but couldn’t find any vodka when she took in the scene.

“Is... is Illy dead?” She asked.

“Dunno. Don’t care.” Lance said.

“Does it have something to do with the fact that there’s blood all over your neck?”

“She pierced my ear.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll snatch you some rubbing alcohol to clean that up with from one of the labs. You don’t want it getting infected.” Morticia poured herself a glass of the whisky, and she grabbed another, holding it out to Lance, but as always, he shook his head.

“Don’t you care she’s dead?”

“We’ve been on this team together for four years, and we’ve known each other for seven.” Morticia took a shot. “She was a crazy bitch.”

“What do we do with the body?” Lance asked.

She shrugged. “It’ll get cleaned up with the rest of the room.” She finished her drink.

“Do you want to come with me or stay here?”

Lance glanced at Illy’s totally still body in front of t.v.

“I’ll go with you,” he decided.

*****

To be absolutely honest, Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d been at a party, much less a birthday party. The closest thing was when they had to repair the town in africa- which of course ended with explosions, lockdowns, a big fight and Lance almost dying.

But Pidge was having fun, and Hunk had been excited to bake a big cake, and the entire Rebellion seemed to need a bit of a break. Asisha had been invited from her settlement, and she seemed to be having fun making angular ice sculptures and placing them in people’s cups at random. Keith had a crane in his, and its beak was melting off.

Keith glanced at Mike passingly- he was having trouble holding his cup and plate of food at the same time, because his hand was in a cast.

“Watchu staring at?” Pidge asked, appearing beside him with an elbow in his ribs.

Keith startled, almost dropping his plate.

“It’s that new boy, right? The one Ada’s team brought in?” Hunk asked, popping up on Keith’s other side.

“His name’s Mike,” Keith said.

“What’s he like?” Pidge said, fixing him with a scrutinizing glare.

“Fine, I guess,” Keith said, swishing around his drink. One of the crane’s wings broke off, and the imbalance tipped it on its side. “A bit distrustful, but that’s normal.”

“Any _other_ thoughts?” Asked Hunk, and Keith focused on the crane bobbing in his drink.

“Well, I mean, he’s sorta cute.” Keith admitted.

“Sorta? Looks to me like that is six feet four inches of H O T.” Hunk said.

“Then you go say hi to him, if you think that.”

“I’m not into piercings. Also, I’m kinda committed to Shay-”

“Who’s with GALRA. Who you don’t know if you’re ever gonna see again.”

“I see what you’re getting at, but-”

“Look, I’m interested, but I’m not _interested_ , ok?”

“Well, you should be talking to someone; Hunk and I are very obviously the focus of this party, and we are in high demand.”

“Speaking of, aren’t you guys gonna cut the cake?”

“We’re waiting for Shiro to show, cause it’s for him too.”

“I bet about another twenty people had their birthdays pass, Allura just spoils us. Hunk especially.”

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, how else would he be allowed to bake so much?”

“I’m gonna go talk to Maeve, she wasn’t feeling well this morning.” Hunk said.

“What color was her skin?”

“Mostly blue, as always.”

“Seriously, you should be socializing.” Pidge said. “That’s why we do these sorts of things.”

“I thought we did this to boost morale before and after big battles.”

Pidge laughed again. “I guess.”

They both walked away, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts. The prospect of talking to Mike wasn’t necessarily a bad one, but he was definitely not the best at ingaging with others. Forming relationships was hard on him, and for the most part, it was due to active engagement from the other party that he opened up at all.

Nympha bumped into him, and he had to put an arm out to steady her.

“Oh, Keith. I’m sorry; I don’t feel well.”

“It’s ok,” Keith said, straightening her. “Apparently Maeve isn’t feeling too good either, is there something going around?”

“I don’t think so, it’s not like, like, _that_ , y’know? No, I guess you don’t. I’m gonna go lay down.”

Keith frowned, looking at the red fluid in his cup. The little ice sculpture had lost any semblance of form. The whole atmosphere of the room had quieted, and although people were still chatting, the crowd seemed to have thinned. If he watched the exit enough, he could see people periodically leaving, all looking somewhat sick. He looked at his glass again, all of the ice gone, still full. He set it on the table beside him.

Honestly, who would poison the punch? Even if it only made people mildly sick- it would serve in case of an invasion, but Greece was, at least superficially, was free from GALRA influence; although they didn’t have a public superpower control plan. This would be nothing like the invasion in the caribbean, where they were deadlocked as a small team took over while they couldn’t do a thing. A mass weakening would involve a major overwhelming via a massive force which would involve political complications- as well as the fact there must’ve been someone on the inside who knew there would be a party on that particular day, which would involve a spy who’d been there for months, and someone to poison the punch, maybe the same person, but likely not, because if they already had a secure position why would they compromise it-

Mike tapped his shoulder, and Keith looked up.

«Are you going to drink your punch?»

«No, I’m not thirsty. Do you want it? A-s-i-s-h-a will put an ice in it.»

«You don’t have to sign, the aid works fine. Your friend must be talented.»

“Well, that’s a relief. I only have a vague grasp on sign.”

«You learn it in school?» “Or I could talk, if you prefer that.”

“I’m fine with either. But if you can talk so well, why did Allura need to come get me?”

“I was too tired to read their lips, and I don’t like speaking if I can’t hear myself.”

“Yeah.”

“So Asisha is the little girl running around? She seems a lot younger than everyone else.”

“She is. I think she’s twelve? You’ve gotta be sixteen at the youngest to start cadet training, but she’s Pidge’s friend, so she’s in the castle for the party.”

“But the girl who this party’s for- she’s only fifteen.”

“Believe me, she knows it. She doesn’t do training or go out on missions really, and she doesn’t have any powers.”

“So what happens to the kids who still need protection, or the people who don’t want to fight? They can’t all stay in the castle.”

“Well, there are protected settlements all around the world, and they live there. Allura’s power makes it easy for us to have international operations. So you can choose to just stay out of it, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s nice. They’re just trying not to be like GALRA, right? They’re doing a good job of it, despite the teen soldiers.”

“Me and my teammates were fighting GALRA anyways, this way we just have backup. So do you think you’re gonna stay?”

“Depends. How often will I get to see you if I don’t?”

“Well, sometimes there are attacks on our settlements, but the people assigned to protect it usually handle it, and for the most part minor teams go as back up, not strike teams-”

“I’m flirting with you, idiot.”

Keith stepped back, and Mike held his hands up.

“Sorry, sorry, I guess you don’t like dudes?”

“No, no, I like dudes, I just-”

“You’re taken. Of course, I should’ve guessed.”

“It’s really just... complicated.”

“You’re a superhero.” Mike said. “Isn’t everything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protip: never call an autistic person "idiot" when you're flirting with them. Just... dont
> 
> Another protip: NEVER PIERCE YOUR OWN FUCKING EARS DO NOT DO THAT SHIT. UNLESS YOUR FRIEND WORKS AT FUCKING CLAIRE'S AND HAS THE MATERIALS DONT LET THEM DO IT EITHER.
> 
> THEY WILL GET INFECTED
> 
> THEY WILL BLEED
> 
> IT WILL NOT BE FUN
> 
> LANCE IS NOT A GOOD ROLE MODEL ATM. DONT PIERCE YOURSELF. Furthermore, do not drink heavy spirits like morticia does, esp. not if ur younger than legal drinking age.
> 
> So, i hope I made y'all hate illy as much as i hated her initial design before killing her tf off. I think my favorite out of them is def. morticia??? Shes so chill- like i mean sure she's drunk but like she just has got no moral compass, she's fueled by... pure hedonism? Btw, check out the hedonistic traits i assign each of the girls in correspondence with their powers! You may notice something Interesting.(at least i hope u do. None of u are getting any of the hints im dropping abt shay) ((pls tell me yall actually know what the word hedonism means))
> 
> Anyway yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Im trying to finish this b4 i move to another country like that shouldn't be too much to ask right?? (Its not gonna happen)
> 
> Please leave comments! I know this is getting long winded (a little rushed ACTUALLY like theres so much more, i could extend this chapter, the last two, and the next into two or three apiece) but i'm trying


	30. ... Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alfor tried for years to get his perfect little girl; one who was perfectly attuned with the heart. Despite Haggar’s best effort, she couldn’t get there quite in time. When she was born, I suggested to my brother that we make her a companion- he’d worked with a girl because it was easier for the balmeran heart to bond with them. I said a boy would be aggressive, that it would better suit our purposes of a weapon. But Alfor had grown soft, and he didn’t want me to hurt his daughter, he said he didn’t want that life for her. Considering the life he gave to Haggar and his wife, it’s honestly ironic. I stole some of Allura’s dna and used my own to clone her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished a chapter in two days!!!! Whoooooo!!!
> 
> We are so fuckig close
> 
> I'm vey sad i didn't have time to build up allura's orgin as well as i did keith or lance's or even Hunk's, i just sorta dropped it there because we are on serious crunch time.
> 
> Also, your reactions to illy's death? Really fucking fun. Made me laugh. No one told me if they knew what hedonisim means tho

You killed her?” Prince exclaimed, absolutely delighted. Lance looked up, dropping his hands, which he had been wringing nervously.

“She provoked me.”

“Oh, no no no, I don’t want to hear your explanation. That doesn’t matter. Obviously we’re going to have to replace her, but I was planning on killing her soon anyway, I was getting fed up with her.”

“So you aren’t angry?”

“Angry? Are you kidding? My girls kill eachother all the time. Honestly, I’m relieved, you were starting to seem, I don’t know, almost as if you didn’t want to be here? Silly, huh?”

“Yeah, real silly.” Lance said, trying to make his voice as dry of sarcasm as possible.

“However, the fact that you were with a rebellion and just killed a valued member of the republic- well, that can’t go unpunished.”

“I thought you said you weren’t mad.”

Prince laughed. “Oh no, I’m not mad at all. But my father is.”

*****

Keith was talking with Mike, which Pidge was glad to see. The crowd was thinning out, and every once in awhile someone would come up to her and say something along the lines of “happy birthday, I’d love to stick around, but I don’t feel to well, so I’m going to lay down.” And it happened a lot. She broke off her conversation with one of the captains- Jerome, maybe?- and walked over to Hunk.

“Is it just me, or is this kinda weird?”

“No, something’s definitely up. You don’t think Mike-”

“It’s a possibility.” Pidge said. “But, the real question is- have you seen Shiro today?”

“I knocked on his door when the party started.”

“But he didn’t come out?”

“Nah, I assumed he was taking a nap. All that relaxing stress relieving stuff.”

“I’m gonna go talk to Allura about it. If it’s like the last party, then we should be prepared.”

“Ok, I’ll keep an eye on things here.”

Pidge set her cup down on a table and headed out. She was halfway to the map room when she shoulder-checked Shiro.

“Hey, you’re up!” She said. He grabbed her wrist, turning to her. “Damn, you look like _shit_.” He was wearing one of the cotton undershirts and the same cargo pants as the last time she’d seen him, and a bit of dried mashed potato on his knee implied he hadn’t changed them. He was also entirely drenched in sweat, his hair sticking up at odd angles. His hand was tight on her wrist, and her fingers were starting to feel fuzzy. “Shiro, let go. Hey, that hurts.”

“Where’s Keith?” He asked.

Pidge tried harder to free her hand from his grasp. A sense of panic rose in her as she tried to pry his fingers off.

“In the ballroom, at the party,” she grunted, and he released her- she stumbled back, rubbing her wrist. He didn’t spare her a sideways glance as he lumbered down the hall.

Pidge turned and flat out ran the rest of the length of the hall.

Allura was in the map room, thank goodness.

“Something’s up.”

“I know,” she said, anguished.

“It’s Shiro, isn’t it? Something's wrong with him, I just bumped into him in the hall, and there’s something wrong at the party, too.”

“The quintessence is making them sick. It’s so twisted and dark it’s barely even recognizable.”

“Why didn’t you get up and tell us?!”

Allura looked up, brushing her white bangs off her forehead, revealing dark circles around her eyes. “You’re making the assumption I can stand.”

“It’s that bad?”

“I’ve thrown up on half of Russia.”

Allura had never seemed like someone who’d ever thrown up.

“What do we do.”

“He just... right now, he’s only an extension of Haggar’s will. We need to stop her will, what is it?”

Pidge looked back to the hallway, her brows furrowed. “He- she. She wants Keith.”

“What are you standing here for?”

“I’m ninety pounds!”

Allura glared at her. “Don’t ever come complaining to me about not being in the field again.”

“Yes, sir, general sir.” Pidge said stiffly, running back out.

*****

“Lance Javier Canicie Mochado. Sixteen years old, birthday on July twenty-eighth. A second generation immigrant from Cuba. Two siblings have moved out of your house; Rebecca, who is a very young promising mind, and who also was recently engaged to her girlfriend, although I doubt you knew that. Andre lives with his wife and your nephew, although I doubt you knew about that, either. Three siblings who haven’t even begun high school, all fairly bright little kids, really cute, too. And a twin sister, who was just in a... a random power screening. She came up negative.”

Lance’s gaze didn’t move from his hands in his lap.

“We know all of this about you, which is why I presume... you came to us?”

“That would be correct, Dr. Zarkon, sir.” Lance said, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, I’d like to strike a deal. Without Haggar’s influence, she’s far too eager to expand her testing.”

“What deal would that be?”

“All of this?” Zarkon slammed down a manilla envelope. “We can forget. Burn, however you please. But, that’s going to leave a gap in our system.”

“And?”

“I’m suggesting you fill it. So that you aren’t... hiding anything from us.”

“Of course.” Lance said. “Fire away.”

“Where is ALTEA located?”

“Most recently, near a power plant in southern Utah. I do not know their current whereabouts.”

“Is Alfor still at the head?”

“Alfor is dead, ten years gone.”

“The hero, masquerading as Moon Dancer.”

“What about her?”

“Her hair. The white bottom. Is it genuine.”

“Are you asking me if she’s ascending?”

“Here, we don’t refer to it in so, religious of a term.”

“No. The hair is a weave for intimidation purposes.”

“Subject 6294, who you know as Keith Kogane. Has he ever mentioned siblings?”

“Other than his adoptive brother, no.”

“Has he or Takashi Shirogane ever mentioned Ryou Shirogane?”

“They have not. If Ryou is their father, they’ve mentioned him in passing.”

“Tania Shirogane, George Manning, Albert Palazine, Samantha Wright, have they ever mentioned them?”

“No.”

“Is Keith’s birth mother alive?”

“He can’t even remember her face.”

“The regeneration dog project lasted for five years, and your little mutt was one of hundreds. Do you know what makes him special?”

“No sir.”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Thought so, sir.” Lance said, with a little smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

“Just a few more questions, then I’ll let you back to doing whatever you do; killing members of my republic.”

“Fire away.”

“Did my darling Niece Allura ever mention Lotor?”

“No.”

“Do you think she knows he exists?”

“I can’t confirm anything on that.”

“After meeting my darling son- creation, really, I should say. Do you think he’s more powerful than she is?”

“All due respect to you, your son and the republic, sir, but Allura is the most powerful balmeran hero on the face of this planet.”

“After all of that effort, too. My son was designed to be her equal in every way. I worked for years after Alfor perfected his little girl.”

Zarkon sat heavily in the seat in front of him, and Lance winced, but didn't look up.

“I’m not sure... what you mean.”

“Alfor tried for years to get his perfect little girl; one who was perfectly attuned with the heart. Despite Haggar’s best effort, she couldn’t get there quite in time. When she was born, I suggested to my brother that we make her a companion- he’d worked with a girl because it was easier for the balmeran heart to bond with them. I said a boy would be aggressive, that it would better suit our purposes of a weapon. But Alfor had grown soft, and he didn’t want me to hurt his daughter, he said he didn’t want that life for her. Considering the life he gave to Haggar and his wife, it’s honestly ironic. I stole some of Allura’s dna and used my own to clone her.”

Lance laughed a little. “Don’t you know, in sci-fi, the clone isn’t ever quite as good.”

“You aren’t surprised that Allura was an experiment?”

“Isn’t everyone in this goddamned messed up family?”

“You aren’t part of this.”

Lance stood up, brushing off his pants, looking pointedly away from Zarkon’s face.

“I wish I wasn’t. Am I free to go now?”

“Did Allura send you because you’re so easy to talk to?”

“My loyalty is to myself, not to her, and not to you.”

“No wonder Lotor likes you.”

Lance sighed.

“One last question, Mochado.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you know what my power is?”

You don’t have one,” Lance said, not looking back. “Izak White.”

*****

“Well, I guess-” Keith was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

“Keith,” Shiro said, his voice labored.

“Hey, you came. This is Mike-”

“We’ve gotta go. Now.”

“You don’t look so great,” Keith said, trying to free Shiro’s hand from his shoulder. “Did you take your meds?”

“They make me sleepy, I don’t like them.”

“What the- Shiro!”

“We’ve got to run, now.”

“We’re in the middle of an island, where are we gonna go?”

“Out! Away,” Shiro doubled over as if he were about to throw up. “She just wants you gone now, this is the only way you can be safe. The only way _we_ can _survive_.”

“Shiro?”

He looked up, his eyes flat and dead. A shiver ran through Keith’s body in the second before Shiro lunged to grab his neck.

“Woah!” Mike said, leaning forward to try and pull Shiro off, but with a single swing, Shiro knocked him back into the table. Keith felt his sneakers loose purchase on the floor as Shiro lifted him up. He struggled fruitlessly as Hunk ran forward to try and pull Shiro away, but it didn’t matter.

His mind went through all the sparring matches he’d had with Shiro back a long time ago-

_If you’re ever in a chokehold, what do you do?_

But every situation he ran through, he knew the counter, and more importantly, Shiro knew it too. So he did the most shameful thing he could remember in his career as a fighter/superhero/whatever.

He pulled his knee up and kicked Shiro in the groin. That gave him enough of a distraction to pry his fingers off and let him go free. He ducked under the action as Pidge shouted something from the doorway and another captain socked Shiro, hard. The bruising on his neck hurt like hell, but the pain slowly tapered off. By the time he was back on his feet, Shiro was hog-tied on the floor.

“Put him to sleep, knock him out, someone,” Pidge commanded. “We need to transport him.”

Keith stumbled back, his fingers ghosting over his jugular.

“Woah,” Mike said, “crazy party. Are they all like this?”

He couldn’t feel his toes, and the lines of the walls seemed indistinct.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Hunk said.

“Keith, you ok?”

The world was white noise.

“I think I’m in shock.” Keith said.

*****

“Shay, Shay,” Lance hissed through the bars of her cell. She was asleep on the cotton pad, her form barely recognizable underneath the threadbare blanket. He pulled his weapon from his belt- it was basically a long copper rod with sights along it made for channeling shots- and ran it along her cell bars.

_She’s asleep; and she’s one of the most dangerous people in this block, you should leave her alone._

Lance sighed, putting his weapon back, heading to the door. Alicia bumped into him at the threshold, and a lungful of cigar smoke assaulted him. He coughed, fanning his face. Alicia was holding one of those big cigars, the ones that puffed black and looked right hanging from stubbled lips telling a snitch to sleep with the fishes. She brought it to her lips, taking an impossibly long drag considering the smell of the thing.

“What are you doing here?” He asked once he regained enough breath to do so.

“Gonna get someone to play a game with.”

“Are you seriously smoking that? You’re like, seventeen. You’ll die of lung cancer before you turn thirty.”

She took another long drag. “And the Prince’ll kill me before I turn twenty-five, what’s your point?”

“It makes it hard to use your power though, right? If your power is all about wind and gasses-”

“It’s worth it. Want a puff?”

“I’m good.” Lance said, politely pushing away her hand.

“Help me choose one.”

“Pardon me?”

“One of the prisoners. To play a practice game with.”

“It’s two am,”

“Hey, _you_ were up.”

Lance couldn’t argue with that. “Sure, let’s take him.” He pointed to a relatively strapping young man in the cell across from Shay.

“Great choice.” She said. “Wake him up.”

Lance shocked him enough to wake him, and Alicia went in to yell at him, and he got up and followed them without complaint.

Back in the den, Darialma and Morticia were absolutely delighted to see that Lance was awake and would be joining them. There was a white gauze pad taped to the side of Morticia’s wrist, where the bone would jut out and make a line. She held up a glass full of cherry red wine- at least Lance assumed it was wine, seeing as it was Morticia.

Alicia lead the man across the room littered with junk food wrappers. There was a chip on the coffee table where Illy had hit it. She tied him to the mirror with the dart in it.

“Comfy?” She asked.

“There’s a piece of glass sticking into my neck.”

Alicia patted his cheek. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So what do we do?”

“Throw shit at him.”

“Are we trying to kill him or not?”

“It’s two am, I’m drunk as hell, what do you think?”

“You’re always drunk as hell.”

“Makes it more exciting.”

“You’ve never with us for these things,” Darialma said, putting her arms on his shoulder and playing with his piercing. “Why?”

“Because you never tell me and they happen in the wee hours of the morning?”

“True.” Darialma said with a barkish laugh.

Lance sat down on couch. He could hear the sounds of breaking glass and the young man’s scream.

“Gag him,” Morticia said. “For when we do actually hit him.”

Lance sighed, leaning back, as the man protested the gag. They alternated between throwing the board darts at him and random crap. It was usually sharp.

More often than not, there was just the dull thunk of whatever it was hitting the walls. Sometimes the tinkling of broken glass, sometimes the wet sound of a puncture wound.

“Hey, Blue, you gonna play?” Darialma asked, dangling a dart in front of his nose. There were thick cross stitches across the outside of her thumb, and Lance could see where the thread was settled under her skin. She did it to herself whenever she was bored. Lance thought it was disgusting.

“Sure,” Lance said, grabbing the dart.

“Here, let’s let him scream it out a bit before you have a go,” Alicia said, pulling down his gag. There was a pool of blood at his feet.

“You won’t do this, you’re not like them, you’re not _crazy_ -” he began desperately, and Alicia pressed her thumb into one of the darts on his thigh, and he bit down on his lip.

“You’re making a lot of misogynistic assumptions,” Lance said, examining the dart in his fingers. “Although, I guess you aren’t _totally_ wrong.”

“Are you gonna throw or not?”

“It’s late and it’s been forever since I played darts, don’t rush me.” Lance prepped his arm and tossed the dart so it landed and quivered by his ear. Darialma handed him another and it hit between his legs.

“Boring, hit one in his eye.”

“Eye in general or pupil?”

“I’ll give you my favorite earring if you hit his pupil.”

“How will you tell, there’ll be so much blood!” Morticia shouted. She was sprawled dramatically on the pool table.

“I can watch it!”

The man shut his eyes tight, and Alicia stuck out her tongue, prying one of his eyes.

“Stop moving it,” she snapped. He did, and his pants dribbled something far more translucent than blood.

Lance set his target, prepped once, twice, keeping his eye dead on, and threw.

The dart hit the wall, two feet from the mirror, and it didn’t even quiver, the whole needle straight in.

“I guess I’m just tired,” Lance said, and turned out the door.

*****

“Well, the good news is, he isn’t going to die.” Charlene said. “So long as we have Allura near him, she can provide a shield from Haggar’s energy. But so far as we know, there’s no cure, and we can’t exactly tear the arm off.”

“My mom could do something, surely,” Pidge said.

“The metal is fused directly to his spine, and there are balmeran power cells imbedded in his cerebrum. The only way he can be free of this is if we kill Haggar.”

Keith took a swig from the bottle of lukewarm water that he was holding tightly in his lap.

“And isn’t it taking a lot of concentration for Allura to be shielding him? She needs to be leading ALTEA.” Maeve said.

“There’s a balmeran conduit in one of the settlements who could probably do the job.”

“Don’t tell me, it’s the one I almost killed.” Pidge said.

“She’s already agreed to help, she just needs an escort after she packs up. Until then, our balmeran heroes will take shifts.”

“Is he going to ever be able to recover?” Keith asked.

“It’s like he’s terminally ill. I’m sorry, but these are resources we won’t always be able to expend.”

Keith took in a long breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

“Keith?” Hunk asked.

“It’s ok. We signed up for this. We can deal with it.”

Hunk put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just because it’s the way things are, doesn't mean it’s the way things should be.”

“Um, Keith?” Mike asked from the door. Keith looked up wearily.

“What?”

“I’m going to take the alliance’s offer of sanctuary. I can’t... what happened to your brother, what happened at that party, everyone acted like it was normal. I don’t think I can deal with it.”

Keith pursed his lips and shrugged.

_He’d signed up for it, and he’d deal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a l o t happened, but either way- I fucking TOLD YOU shiro would break down. I'm just making good on my promise. This is te only way to redemption, anyways
> 
> And also, there's a time skip coming up next chapter. So you're aware.
> 
> Please leave comments, i love and cherish every one- kudos are great comments are greater
> 
> Zarkon is bland and i hate him what else is new
> 
> Also i started planning out the final battle :) you are Not Fucking Ready


	31. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was talking with my Mom about it a while ago, the fact that even if we win the physical aspect of the war, there’s a whole world that will have to make a major political transfer. We need to win the moral aspect of war, too, to get people on our side.”
> 
> “What are you suggesting?”
> 
> “The files back in the desert; they have concrete evidence of corruption and human testing at the deepest roots of GALRA, and if I could fully digitalize them, then that gives us a big asset.”
> 
> “Pidge, you realize that to change people’s views, you’re dismantling an entire system based on anti-power, xenophobia and ableism.”
> 
> “We’ll appeal to their sense of humanity.”
> 
> “Zarkon doesn’t have a sense of humanity.”
> 
> “I thought we were killing him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know I've said this before, but- I gave this fic the graphic descriptions on violence tag for a REASON. It's a violent fic. Especially this chapter. Please keep that in mind
> 
> Either way, i'm chugging out chapters- i wouldn't be surprised if I posted the next chapter in less than 24 hours from this one.
> 
> Something to note- I'll be in a summer camp next week, so there will likely he NO chapters for that whole week. Bear with me. After that I'm going, and I'll have band camp ;-; but, hopefully- HOPEFULLY, not likely, I'll get this all out before season 3. (Which I'm so fucking hyped for, btw?? Also I FUCKING CALLED IT. FOUR BADASS FEMALE GENERALS AT LOTOR'S SIDE??? LMAO GET TO MY LEVEL)

“Are you two ready?” Allura asked, and Keith sheathed his sword. He was holding his bandanna tightly in his other hand, but he put it down on the desk.

“Yeah.”

“The blade is dangerous, I’m not sure how I feel about this, still.”

“Allura, calm down.” Maeve said, pulling on her gloves. “This will help.”

“It’s not going to help Shiro, is it?”

“It might. They have information on Haggar and her testing, maybe they have a way to help.”

Keith examined his nail beds as they started to bicker about it a bit more. It had been four months since the party, and Shiro was still nothing but a strain on their resources. Keith hadn’t been in to visit him.

He’d helped train a new cadet class, but he was the only available member of team Voltron who had powers, so he never went on missions. The highlights were Pidge’s terrible cookies, and the low times were the days when Keith locked himself into his room and listened to a queen playlist on repeat.

It wasn’t a healthy way to cope, but they were fighting a war.

Today he was full of heady anticipation, anxiously checking and re checking everything, running through his script in his head. He gnawed on his necklace, spitting out the bits of broken silicone.

Allura opened the portal, and he and Maeve stepped through.

They landed in a field, yellow long grass stretching for miles. Keith stumbled a couple of steps to get his feet back under him.

“God, you never do get used to that,” he said, swallowing back the bile in his throat. Maeve rolled her eyes.

“Debatable,” she said. “Then again, I have been doing it for almost eight years. Come by me, I need to make sure they know you’re with me.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. Where are they gonna come from?” Keith said, looking around.

“Just get over here.” She said. Keith did, and they stood still and quietly as the wind whistled through the grass.

“Maeve-” Keith started when he absolutely couldn’t stand the silence anymore, but he was cut off by a bag over his head and the end of a gun pressed snug against the base of his skull. Instinctively, he struggled, but two strong hands pinned his to his back.

“Don’t struggle.” Maeve said. “To them, this is a kind greeting.”

“I am Ulaz.” Said the man holding him. “Do as your superior says. I know how to kill regen dogs like you.”

Keith took a shuddering breath and started walking as Ulaz directed.

It was time to figure out _exactly_ what he was.

*****

Lance’s fingers glided across his ribs, under his shirt. There was a small ridge where the scar was, but not the bumps of the old messy stitches.

The wound was three months old, but it still hurt when he wanted to lift his arms above his head.

 _Do you have anything?_ Shay asked in his head.

_Just the usual. We have to wait till we have a surefire way to get back to them before I pull my final gambit._

_I could try to contact them._

_Don’t. It’s easier this way._

_Not for us._ Some of her grumpiness soaked into his head, and he pulled his hand out of his shirt.

Shay was the reason for that scar, although not directly.

Nearly four months ago, he was still trying to initiate contact with her, after seeing her in the colosseum battle. What he knew about ascension was very, very limited, based off closed sentences from Allura, Coran, Haggar and Prince all combined. But he knew if she was ascending and on their side, he needed to get her trust.

Besides, along with Mrs. Willowbury, Shay was another priority of his. A far more difficult box to check, sure, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to.

_Didn’t you say you had an emergency number?_

_That’s if the whole world is in jeopardy._

He was walking outside her cell during one of the block rotations, and he let his guard down- more specifically, she had put his guard down, but he hadn’t known it at the time. She twisted his weapon out of his hand and tried to hold him hostage. He thought very aggressively about the fact that he was on her side, which led to his first ever telepathic conversation, a pastime he would prefer never to do again, but ended up doing regularly thereafter.

_Are you thinking about it again?_

_Shay, don’t poke around in my head._

_I talk to you so much it’s second nature, sorry._

That incident he got away from unscathed. Shay, however, had her meal privileges revoked, and that was the kicker.

Lance snuck her food. Not just the shit from the cafeteria, but actual good food from the den. Shay literally cried when she ate her first cheeto in over a year. Lance would’ve too. However well it was going, it wasn’t sustainable. One day, unbeknownst to him, Darialma followed him out with a bag of chips, and snitched him out to prince.

Lance’s finger’s clawed suddenly over the scar, biting into the skin. He stripped off his tank top to inspect the damage- only one of his nails had drawn blood. He grabbed a bandaid from his bedside table and put it on. There were other, newer, pinker scars that criss crossed the one thin, surgical one. There was another scar that matched it following his jawline.

 _Don’t pick at it_. Shay commanded.

_I’m trying._

_If you mess around with it too much, you have nightmares about it and then I have nightmares about it._

_You weren’t even there._

_Don’t question how present I can be in your mind, Mochado._

Lance sighed, pulling his shirt back on. He checked the time on his iPod- a birthday present from Prince.

 _I’ve got rounds with The Prince_. He thought to her.

_Believe me, I remember._

*****

“How long will they be gone for?” Pidge asked, leaning over into a backbend. She’d been crouched at her computer for at least 5 hours, and the stretch gave her a satisfying crack.

“Sometimes Maeve is only gone for a day. Sometimes, it’s as long as a week.” Coran said.

Pidge pouted. “There’s nothing to do around here in the first place,” she whined.

“Are you pulling information still?”

Pidge walked over and then switched directions to touch her toes. “Of course. For every section of every sector there’s an individual firewall, and sometimes, I have to go back for old intel and it’s totally blocked off again.”

“Some of the most important intel is in an isolated operating system, right?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said. “It’s totally cut off, and all the information has to be entered manually, plus it’s in the sola district was back in system city, so I’m just trying to puzzle out a bigger picture based on what I can get.”

“Do you want me to help you stretch?” Coran asked as Pidge sat down in a straddle.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Is any of the intel interesting?”

“Not really. Most of the stuff we could use to formulate major battles is in the independent mainframe.”

“I see.”

“There’s one thing I can think of that’ll definitely help us win, but we’ll have to go back to the U.S.”

“Tell me more.”

“I was talking with my Mom about it a while ago, the fact that even if we win the physical aspect of the war, there’s a whole world that will have to make a major political transfer. We need to win the moral aspect of war, too, to get people on our side.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“The files back in the desert; they have concrete evidence of corruption and human testing at the deepest roots of GALRA, and if I could fully digitalize them, then that gives us a big asset.”

“Pidge, you realize that to change people’s views, you’re dismantling an entire system based on anti-power, xenophobia and ableism.”

“We’ll appeal to their sense of humanity.”

“Zarkon doesn’t have a sense of humanity.”

“I thought we were killing him,” Pidge said, finishing her stretches and clossing her laptop.

“Of course.”

“So you’ll pitch the idea to Allura with me?”

“Sure thing, number five!”

“I’m number three now,” Pidge said.

“I keep forgetting,” Coran said.

“He’s been gone for half a year, I can’t see how that is.”

“I’m just getting senile,”

“You aren’t even fifty.” Pidge said accusingly.

“Stress of the job?” Coran said with a shrug, and Pidge laughed, grabbing her computer and her empty Spacey Juice Pouch.

“Let’s go pitch this idea to Allura.”

*****

When the bag was taken off of Keith’s head, he was in a car. The windows were blacked out, and it was baking them in the dead July heat. He and Maeve were alone. He sat back as the car rumbled along something that obviously wasn’t a paved road.

“You’re lucky they brought you in so quick. They had to interrogate Ronan to a bone before we moved a step."

“I’m not sure how much I like that.” Keith said, looking anxiously at his scar covered hands.

“Kid’s smart.” Keith recognized Ulaz’s voice from the front.

“Not sure I like that, either.” He said, and Ulaz laughed. It was a healthy and trustworthy laugh, and Keith found himself smiling.

It was a lot like Lance’s laugh in that regard. His fists tightened, and he put his necklace in his mouth, gnawing at it with a vengeance. Five months, two weeks and four days. His mind provided the number without hesitation.

The road suddenly turned smooth and dipped downward, and the only sounds were of the last bit of dusty gravel being freed from the the tires and the occasional wet sound when Keith’s necklace slipped in his mouth wrong.

They got out of the car in a massive underground chamber. Keith looked up and around, unable to catch a glimpse of the outside before they shut the massive metal doors that they’d come in through. The room was supported by metal crossbeams, and was at least three stories high. There were cars and tanks sorted neatly, waiting for deployment. The lights were low set on the pillars, giving the impression that the room was far more vast than it likely was.

“Woah,” he said softly.

Ulaz hopped out of the front seat, and took a hard, long look at Keith.

“He’s going to have to be tested.”

“He can take anything,” Maeve said, and Keith raised his eyebrows. Praise from Maeve was... practically non existent, honestly.

“It’s not gonna be your testing, nor Ronan’s.”

“I can take it.” Keith said.

Ulaz laughed. “I’m used to hearing a girl’s voice out of that face.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“We’re here to try and get information on the circumstances surrounding his birth, and about the black wing project.”

“He’s going to have to fight for his place.”

“He already has.”

“I’m down for whatever.” Keith said.

“That’s bold,” Ulaz said.

“So am I.”

*****

Shay hated Lance’s nightmares.

When he’d first met her- during that first week, really- she’d realized she’d have to forge a steady mental connection to keep on communicating with him. And talking to him every day sometimes made it hard for her to separate- along with his messed up sleep schedule.

That was an issue too.

The Prince liked Lance, of course, he liked him in the way he liked the other girls. Like they were a collection. No, something even more trite than that.

They were like those little string dolls Shay used to decorate her backpack with. Not something she’d actively look for, but she’d pick them up if she had a chance.

And of course, Lance was powerful. But for the Prince, for GALRA, even for the other organization he told her about, he was just a tool to be used. He understood that and he took it in stride, which was something Shay simultaneously admired and looked could never understand.

She was laying on her cotton pad, scratching her nails on the concrete floor to file them down when the first pangs of emotion hit.

Lance never started of his nightmares in pure terror or pain. It started with a twinge of discomfort, that was all.

Shay started to actively severy their link- as their plan progressed and every move he made became more and more risky, the amount of nightmares increased. She wasn’t free from nightmares, herself. The number of emotions that a man felt before he died, every single thought from his head- Shay knew them and they terrified her.

She rolled off her bed onto the concrete floor and began doing push-ups. They’d stopped putting her in the colosseum a while ago, and she knew she’d have to keep her muscles from atrophying.

And exersize, mind numbing and muscle burning, kept her mind off of things.

*****

Keith was in a room alone. The floors were padded, as well as the walls and ceiling. Keith tested the amount of spring he’d get and how quickly he’d be able to run forward.

There was a door at the other end of the room.

“What do you want from this?” A voice asked. Keith looked around but he couldn’t find the speaker.

“I want the truth.”

“Do you know what our motto is?”

“Fuck the GALRA?”

“Knowledge or Death. When you begin these trials, either you learn the truth-”

A man walked through the door. “Give up-” the voice said.

“Or die trying.” The man finished, leviling his sword.

“So, do I go first or is it in like, rounds or-”

Then man charged.

Keith parried, using the force of both of their swings to jump back.

“You are not meant to go through that door.” The man said, and Keith glanced at the door, which was swinging halfway open.

In that split second of time, the man thrusted, and Keith barely had time to regester it before the sword clipped his shoulder.

He rolled, leaving a trail of blood before coming up behind the man and doing the first thing he could think of- bringing the flat of his blade down as hard as he could on the man’s wrist.

He turned and ran through the door, and it closed behind him.

He tried to heal the cut on his shouler, but it was deep, and it felt like it was closing slower than usual. Another two warriors with swords were at the front of the room.

“You are not meant to go through that door.” They said.

“Watch me,” he said.

In the next room there were three.

“Great,” Keith muttered, feeling the sinew on his shoulder regrow, ten times slower than it should.

*****

“Absolutely not,” Allura said. “Going back is too dangerous.”

“We’ve been gone for nearly half a year, they won’t still be monitoring it that closely.”

“That’s not my issue. We’re currently where?”

“Near New Zealand.”

“Which puts America where?”

“On the other side of the globe-”

“We’re here because of Haggar. If we go back to the U.S, even if we are half the country away, Shiro’s condition could seriously worsen.”

“The condition of this war is worsening!” Pidge said. “We can’t plan major physical attacks without more military power, the best we can do is begin a political revolution!”

“Pidge is right,” Coran said. “We have no support from the people. The reason GALRA is so securely in power is because of years of fearmongering and pre existing prejudice.”

“As well as gross misinformation. We have to combat it.”

“Pidge, we’re going to take down major GALRA leaders-”

“Like the Blade has been doing? You want us to be labeled as anarchists? As terrorists? You can’t change the world like this.”

“How fast can you get it done,” Allura said, glancing at Coran.

“A week. Five days if I have people helping me.”

“After Maeve and Keith come back from the blade, I’ll consider it. If you have a full plan and timetable laid out for me by then.”

Pidge’s face broke into a wide smile. “Yessir.”

“Which includes a schedule for at least two heroes to be putting up walls around Shiro at all times.”

“Of course.” Pidge said, eager to continue. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get right on that.

She bounced up and darted out the door.

“This better bring in results.” Allura said, sitting back in her chair.

“It will,” Coran said. “Alfor would be so proud of the progress you’re making.”

“I’m making progress?”

“So much,” Coran said. “I think we’re going to win this war before my time is through.”

“Well, that’s no comfort, you have time to spare.”

Coran stroked her hair, like her father used to. “I know.”

*****

Lance didn’t know if it was a scalpel or an exacto knife.

The length of the blade was straight, which meant it was an exacto, right? Scalpels had a curved blade.

At least that’s what Lance _thought_. He didn't _know_.

Whichever it was, it was catching the light and blinding Lance every few seconds. There was just one bright light, directly overhead, and it made all of the shadows on the Prince’s face dynamic and sinister. Lance was trapped- not by bindings but simply by a look from Prince’s cold eyes. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail.

“I love _bones_ ,” he said, grievously overpronouncing the last word. “I think they’re absolutely beautiful. The human as it is, what unifies all of us. I love the places where the bones stick out, where you can practically see the white. You know what I’m talking about?”

Lance nodded, slowly and shakily.

“You have a very nice jawline. It’s very sharp.”

“Thanks.” Lance breathed out.

“Did you know that there’s no bone under your jaw? You never really think about it, right? It’s just an inch of muscle and sinew and whatever else, all held together by _bones_.”

The knife blade flashed in his eyes again, and Lance winced.

“It makes you wonder, if you cut along the jaw, would everything just fall on out? If you just cut that thin piece of flesh.”

Lance gulped, the sound too loud in the room.

“I want to see your bones, Lance.”

Lance smiled, making sure to show each and every one of his teeth. “I thought you called me Blue.”

“Little miss Shay calls you _Lance_ , though, doesn't she?”

“I already told you, it wasn’t on my own free will, she was manipulating me-”

“She isn’t that stupid. She would alternate guards.”

“She knew me, it was easy to get inside of my head-”

“None of my squad should be _easy_ , Blue.” The Prince stepped back to recollect himself. “Either way, you still need to be punished. And ask Morticia- groveling will not make this go any faster.”

The Prince had very soft hands when he took Lance’s face and tilted it so that it was up and away. His fingers felt like eels, except that was an insult to his fishy friends.

He bit his bottom lip as the scalpel slid into his skin, and it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would- that is, for the first half second before the metal hit bone. The Prince moved his hand slowly and precisely, and Lance couldn’t feel the slightest tremor. His blood was warm and sticky and it flowed down his neck and he knew it was staining his shirt. He’d had worse without screaming, but this was so agonizingly slow, and if he opened his mouth what he knew is that the knife would travel up his cheek and what he didn’t know is whether or not it would be bile or a scream that made it’s way out first.

The Prince stopped when he got to the middle of his jaw, putting a cloth to the wound, sopping up the blood. Lance could feel the throbbing all the way from the base of his ear.

“You need a breather?” The prince released whatever hold he he had on him and Lance stumbled forward, throwing up onto the linoleum tiles.

He’d never be able to eat barbecue flavored chips again.

He could deal with the pain now. _Please_ let this be all, all he had to deal with.

“Take off your shirt.”

Lance threw up again, but he did as the Prince commanded.

He’d always been stick thin. He’d gained muscle weight over the past year, but if he breathed in, he could still count his ribs.

The Prince could count his ribs, too, as he heaved breath after wretched breath.

“Get back on the chair,”

Lance didn’t have a choice.

“Breathe in.”

Lance did, and he held it as the Prince made another cut along one of his ribs.

This one was worse, the way to bone obstructed by more muscle than fat. It bled more, too, and Lance’s world was white hot with pain.

He didn’t notice when the Prince stopped cutting, but he noticed when there was the already bloody cloth pressed against his side.

There was a suture with a wiry black thread in front of him, along with gauze pads and medical tape.

“You can patch yourself up.”

Lance reached weakly for the suture-

And woke up in a cold sweat.

 _That was vivid._ Shay thought.

 _I’m going to throw up._ Lance thought back.

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha so the blade isn't as intense as I thought it would be, but they're coming back after this itty bitty two fhapter arc.
> 
> Actually, LOTS of shit is gonna go down after next chapter.prepare yourselves.
> 
> Anyways, that scene with lotor?? Intense and unfortunately necessary. Also, not written in my isual nightmare style, but time skip and shit... like whatever, it worked.
> 
> Shay! Yes shay is goooooood.
> 
> Ummm, leave comments! I'm working super hard on this and your enthusiasm makes it a lot easier.
> 
> (Plus, if you wanna check out something cool, go to my art blog @safety-klance on the 28th for a piece I made for his birthday. It's l e g i t.)


	32. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, please. You’re not human, you’re an _experiment_. You said you had a name? You think GALRA remembers you as anything other than a _number,_ and a few lines of text on a page?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the SHIT i went through to get y'all four chapters in a week? Listen. F o u r chapters. That is 1300 words. I d i e d.
> 
> Four goddamn chapters im still in fuckig shock.
> 
> FUCK
> 
> anyways due to this giant burst- actually, this giant burst is due to the fact that I have a summer camp starting tommorow. I'll be gone all week and then on a plane across the atlantic ocean. Then I'll be spending hours on end in the blistering summer heat with a piece of metal, wood, and another, smaller piece of metal so udate's'll slow down to once a week again.

Ten. Ten men was all that Keith could take, he didn’t even land a hit on all off them before sliding through the door, holding onto his slow healing wounds, gasping heavily.

_One more._ He thought. _Just one more fight and they’ll tell you._

A single warrior stepped out- unlike the others who were wearing androgynous clothing, she was very obviously a girl, short and stocky, her spiky black ponytail sticking out behind her mask. Her arms were bare, covered in thin, white surgical scars.

“You’re not meant to go through that door.” She said, and something about the timbre of her voice was familiar. She spoke slowly but without accent, as if she had to think about every word and it’s place.

“No fucking shit.” Keith said. It wasn’t working, he didn’t need her to tell him that.

When she charged him, it was without rhyme or reason, without regard for her own safety. He found himself pulling his attacks, he couldn’t actually kill her, and she wasn’t doing anything to protect, dodge or block.

He swung overhead- anyone could dodge it- and she lifted up her arm, the blade stopping at the bone of her forearm.

Instead of backing off, she lunged forward, plunging her nails into his gut. To move back, he let go of his sword, which was imbedded in her forearm. The wound closed up what seemed to be blessedly quickly, especially considering the gash on his shoulder was still oozing. She shook her arm and the sword flew free, scattering to the other side of the room. Blood splattered free from the sword into dotted arcs on the fabric walls and floors, but none leaked from her arm.

His back was to the next door, and he could turn and make it, but without his sword, he had a snowflake’s chance in hell of making it through another fight.

He tried to go for his sword.

_Knowledge or death._

There was a scar on the girl’s arm when she blocked him. She jabbed, punching his gut, blocking his hits. She pressed him back into the middle of the room before he started to go back on the aggressive.

*****

Maeve was watching the fight from a screen, Ulaz, Thace and Kolivan by her side.

“You don’t understand, it’s part of his nature, he’ll take anything they throw at him. He doesn’t know his own limits.”

Keith was fighting with the girl so savagely it made Maeve wince. He didn't look like a fighter she’d trained, he looked like an animal, taking how the girl fought-with no regard to herself- and shoving it right back at her.

“She’s the same way.”

“If it’s like that, they’ll kill each other!”

“It’s knowledge or death, you know this.”

Maeve crossed her arms, glaring at the screen as they broke off for a couple seconds, both of them panting. The moment passed, though, and they went back to clawing at each other like beasts.

*****

Neither Keith or the girl were going to stop. Their powers, as far as he could tell, were identical, and they were matched for strength and speed.

He remembered Ulaz in the parking lot.

I’m used to hearing a girl’s voice out of that face.

No way.

He ducked under her swing, coming up behind her, and she turned, but not before he grabbed one of the ribbons that held on her mask. It clattered to the ground.

When she finished her turn, she didn’t keep punching, just blew her choppy bangs out of her face.

That looked exactly like Keith’s.

*****

“Hey, did I tell you happy birthday?” Shay asked when he showed up, stretching his arm above his head. His ribs twinged where the muscles were still trying to deal with the fact they’d been cut clean through.

“Only about a million times. It’s been two days, anyway.”

“I mean in person,” she said.

“Then no.”

“Well, happy birthday then.”

“Thanks, Shay.”

“This is risky.”

“Yeah. I’m just here to tell you I have surefire access to the isolated infobase.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“That was the objective. You know, the super secret mission?” Lance held his finger up to his lips.

“That means?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god. Oh thank god, oh... holy shit.”

“You and Hunk,” Lance said, clucking his tongue. “You really don’t seem like the type to swear, and then you go and do surprising things like this.”

“Oh, _Hunk_ , oh my god, do you think he still likes me? No, no way, it’s been like, two years. A year and a half? It’s been forever. Yeah, no way.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Furthermore, we have to wait till they come back onto the continent.”

“You sent them the signal, though? The blue-sign or whatever it is? That euphemism really doesn’t work with your name.”

“Well...” Lance scratched the back of his neck.

“No, don’t tell me.”

Lance’s connection with her was strong enough that he could tell exactly what her worry was.

“Lance, for god’s sake,”

“I’ve got to go, Morticia got us pool time in the city center.” It would be the first time in five months that he actually got to go outside of the base’s borders, and to go swim- he was ready to kill himself, or someone else, despite how little that meant- for the opportunity.

“The resort with the indoor surfing?”

“Yeah, we have four hours with it reserved.”

“I’ll be with you in spirit.”

“No duh.”

*****

“Who are you?” Keith asked.

She held out her wrist, where a tarnishing silver bracelet flashed the purple light back in his eyes.

“Subject 6293, litter K-31-TH.” He read. Something about the series of letters and numbers looked familiar, and when his eyes went blurry, he could see his name in them.

They were letters, they were numbers he had seen before, in the files Pidge had printed out for him and that were sitting, untouched on his desk.

“Talk to me, what does this mean?” He shoved her wrist into her face. It was too tight for her to be able to take off, and he couldn’t see a clasp.

The girl rolled her eyes.

“Hey!”

“Shoulder. You will die.”

Keith glanced at the wound, which was turning purple around the edges, worryingly enough.

“Like _hell_ I will.” He said.

“I speak... I speak not well? For less time?” She shook her head, annoyed. “Uncle Thace will tell, he can speak better.”

“Why can’t you speak well?”

“Learning,” she said. “No good help, no Shay.”

Keith’s vision blurred again, worse this time, and the girl twisted his arm to support him.

“You need medical attention. You have knowledge, now,”

“Not enough. I don’t-”

He passed out cold.

*****

“So, the only medical qualifications I have are as a lifeguard, legally,” the lanky boy said, rubbing a green salve on the wound on Keith’s shoulder. The top half of his peanut colored hair was pulled back with an assortment of bobby pins and a hair tie that only appeared to be holding twelve percent of the intended amount. He brought his shoulder up to rub his eye and seemed surprised when his wide, circular glasses got in the way.

“You’re Pidge’s brother.” Maeve said. “And you,” she looked at the quiet girl sitting with one knee up to her chest. “You’re Keith’s sister.”

“Who’s Pidge?” The boy asked.

“Don’t shit with me, I’m pretty sure you’re the only reason she’s stayed on with ALTEA for so long. Matt. Colleen’s son.”

The boy looked at her. “You mean Katie? She’s with a rebellion?”

“Oh, that’s her name. I swear I knew it-”

“Katie _can’t_ be with a rebellion. It’s too dangerous.” He wiped off his hands on his pants. “You know she doesn’t have any powers, right? She’s only fourteen, no, fifteen. My god, I knew ALTEA was desperate, but-”

Maeve felt, as she always did when she was with the blade, the unsuppressable need to defend her colleagues.

“What, you think we’d let a child like her in the field? You think we’d let someone stay on if the danger of losing them was too great?”

Matt stepped forward, grabbing her by the collar. “She doesn’t know her father is _dead_ because of this war, I don’t care about whether or not she’s in the field, I care that she’s a child fighting a war that isn’t her’s to fight.”

Maeve slammed her forearm down on his, twisting him off her.

“It was her choice.”

“It shouldn’t have been!” Matt shouted.

“I’m like your sister, and I fight.” The girl in the corner said. “Or were you lying when you talked in the cages.”

“ _Cammy_.” Matt said.

“Finish with the helping.” Cammy said. “He is not dying, but hurts.” She rubbed a scar on her face, it was messier than the others, running from the corner of her mouth to her cheekbone. It looked like the mark had been torn into her skin.

Matt shot Maeve a glare, but lifted Keith up and turned him over with his power. There were dozens of scars that riddled his back that she could see when the lichtenberg figure wasn’t dominating her attention.

“Looks like you’ve gotten into some shit since I last saw you.” Matt said. “Seven, eight years and we meet again like this?”

“How’d you know him?”

Mat side eyed her before answering. “He and Katie were buds. Same with me and Shiro.”

Maeve winced when Shiro’s name was mentioned.

“What?”

“We don’t say the S-word around Keith. Or the L-word, but you don’t know about him.”

“What happened?” Matt asked, his voice rising.

“I’m not going to answer you if you’ll only yell at me again.”

“Tell me!”

“Now, Matt, don’t yell at our guest.” Said Thace from the doorway. Cammy stood up and ran to give the man a hug, and he patted on the back half consciously.

Matt lifted up Keith so his torso was upright, slapping a gauze pad on the wound, taping it up. He let him fall back onto the lumpy cotton mattress.

“He’ll wake up in an hour or so.” Matt said. “I’m going to go train.”

“You need to build up more muscle.” Thace said.

Matt held up his middle finger.

“You’re very tight knit here, huh?” Maeve said, looking at Cammy still attached to him, her arms around his waist.

“Camilla, do you want to stay here until your brother wakes up? Maeve and I are going to discuss a deal.”

“Discuss?” She asked.

“Speak and negotiate.”

“Yes, I’ll stay with him.”

“She knows the word negotiate but not discuss?”

“She knew the words Nirvana, Please, and Fuck before she knew how to ask for food.”

“She was raised without any communication, at least not verbal. No manners, either. We managed to get her to stop eating herself, but it was an uphill battle.”

“Like, her skin?”

“No, whenever she felt peckish, she’d chomp off her finger.”

Against her will, Maeve felt her jaw drop.

“It would’ve been easier if Shay hadn’t been so damn self sacrificing. Camilla was far more manageable around her.”

“Shay?”

“That’s one of the topics we need to discuss. Shay is a telepath, an ascending telepath.”

“She’s in GALRA custody? It’s impossible to ascend under those conditions.”

“The youth of today like to do the impossible. Didn’t you want to tell me about the new most powerful common range hero? You seemed enthusiastic about him, last time you came.”

“The situation’s changed.”

“He’s with GALRA.”

“Then why did you ask.”

“We were wondering if it was a mission.”

“If it was a mission, then we wouldn’t send Lance on it. He’s immature, he can’t keep his mouth shut. He left on his own accord.” Maeve examined her arms, the dark ochre flat, not a single pinprick shining blue. She felt like she was choking, the way Thace made all balmeran heroes feel.

“Can you stop doing that?” she asked.

“Can you stop being a human lantern?”

“Ronan said that to me too.”

“Has Allura stopped that ridiculous policy yet?”

“It was her father’s policy. It’s not my place to tell her what to do with it.”

“If you want to insure that the next generation can carry on this fight, then yes, it is.”

“Do you know irresponsible it is to raise children to fight a war for us? Can you understand the pain Keith went through? Or what about someone you’re closer to? Camilla?

“It isn’t about raising them to fight, it’s about making sure the fight doesn’t die with us.”

“There will always be someone who will fight.”

“You’re Allura’s woman, through and through.”

“I’m going to negotiate with Kolivan. Someone needs to explain things to Keith when he gets up. He didn’t go through those knowledge or death trials for nothing.”

“What makes you think you can order me around in my own base.”

“I don’t.” Maeve said with a sigh. “You’re like this every time I come here.”

“It’s your fault for being so bossy.”

“Kolivan’s still in the surveillance room?”

“Of course, he never leaves it.”

“Thanks, Thace.”

*****

“You don’t have to keep your shirt on, you know,” Alicia said.

“I know.”

“She’s serious. We all have scars from him.” Morticia said, removing her sundress. She jumped into the deep end of the pool.

“I don’t want to swim yet,” Lance said.

“I’ll chill with you,” Darialma said. “I have new piercings, they shouldn’t get wet.”

She stretched out, laying her towel on the chaise lounge next to Lance’s.

There was a row of X’s that lined her thigh, the black thread thicker than the line on her wrist.

“Why do you sew yourself?” He asked impulsively.

She opened her eyes in surprise. “I had to do it when I crossed Lotor, and now I just like doing it for fun.”

Lance remembered his fingers, slick with blood and unable to keep a hold on the needle, constantly rechecking that he’s actually gotten hold on the flesh instead of scraping his bone again, because it felt the same. He remembered the makeup mirror showing him nothing of his jaw but red and the smudges he left on it when he tried to readjust it.

“So, do they stretch?”

“Pardon?”

“The stitches. When you use your power, do the stretch with you?”

She laughed, pulling off her crewneck shirt and showing Lance a torso covered in unnecessarily large stitches and metal. On her sternum there were two bars running through the skin. There were four staples on one side of her clavicle.

“The string might stretch, but it’s mostly cotton, so I doubt it. And Metal is the way we should be, strong, inflexible, unstretchable.”

Darialma’s power was that she could get big- she could expand one part of herself, or, in theory, grow to the size of a house.

“My skin will tear if I get too big.”

“Then why do you do it?”

Darialma shrugged, turning her back to Lance. There were two thin scars on either one of her shoulder blades. If he thought licking his wounds from his run in was a pain, he couldn’t imagine stitching up his own back.

“It’s worth it.” She said.

*****

Keith jolted up in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, with low indigo lighting. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. His shoulder was fine, the scar a bit lumpier than most of his others. He touched it lightly, and his hand came away slightly sticky, but there was no pain.

“Lan-” he stopped. He felt like Lance was nearby, and he couldn’t tell why. He also couldn’t tell why he was so willing to call out his ex’s name. He took a second to remember where he was. “Maeve!”

“Hey!” Said a female voice from the doorway. “You are up. Good.”

“Cammy, what did we say about contractions?”

“They do not always work, so I will not use them,” insisted Cammy, before stepping inside.

Keith was hit again by her appearance- his eyes, his mouth, his nose. She looked just like him, with a small, curious smile on her face. Her fine hair was trying desperately to free itself from the knot it had been tied into.

“So, what do you want to know?” Asked a man, leaning against the doorway. His build was similar to Shiro’s, a deep scar gouging his right temple.

“What’s your name?” He asked, standing up, trying to clear the power imbalance.

“They call me Thace.”

“And she’s Cammy?”

“She’s Camilla.”

“She’s... my sister.”

“Your twin sister. Well, I guess you were triplets, but your brother is of no consequence.” Camilla smiled, waving happily.

“I don’t understand... GALRA was after me cause I was important.”

Thace scoffed.

“Haggar wanted me back alive, she sent my brother-”

“She just wanted all her bases covered.”

“But I was the successful one.”

“Oh, please. You’re not _human_ , you’re an _experiment_. You said you had a _name_? You think GALRA remembers you as anything other than a _number_ , and a few lines of text on a page?”

Keith tensed up.

“ _What_? Do you know about the fire? Do you know about the doctors? I knew that already, I’m no idiot.”

“The doctors?”

“As a kid. I had twelve doctors come by every two weeks. Why that? I don’t need them.”

“What were their names?

“I don’t remember.”

“Your brother’s last name is Shirogane, right?”

“Right.”

“What were your foster parent’s names?”

“Ryou and Tania.”

“ _Tania Shirogane_ was your foster mother?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Your house burned down, when you were ten.”

“Yeah, why?”

Thace pursed his lips. “I’ll talk to some colleagues on the science scene. Are you supposed to be included in the diplomatic discussions?”

Keith scoffed. “No, I’m here about myself. To see why Shiro went bonkers and why Haggar... why she went to those lengths. To address concerns about our missions to nearby states.”

“Of course. You’ll sleep here while Maeve talks with Kolivan, and for the days, you can train, you can eat at mealtimes, and talk with others who aren’t doing anything.”

“Who would those people be?”

“Fifty people, that’s not a lot. Everyone should always be doing something.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “So, that means there’s no games or anything.”

“We aren’t running a _daycare_ , little hero. You can help your sister with her English if you like fruitless efforts.”

“This fucker?” Camilla asked.

“I didn’t teach you english for you to swear every other word.”

“How Shay spoke.” Camilla said.

“Shay never swore.”

“Out loud,” Camilla corrected.

*****

Lance was staring at Morticia- he hoped it wasn’t creepy, but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from her back.

Her skin was an umber tone, lighter than Maeve or Allura’s but darker than his, Darialma’s or Alicia’s.

“She has a lot.” Alicia said, sitting on the rim of the pool by Lance.

“Why? If she messes up this often, why doesn’t Prince just kill her?”

Lance had two snow pale scars- one on his jaw and one on his ribs, Morticia had dozens- a line over every rib, on her shoulder blades, ankles.

“I dunno. Makes me kinda jealous, honestly.” Alicia fished behind her for her cigar box.

“How?!” Asked Lance incredulously.

“He gives her so much attention, even if it’s just the boning days. It’s special treatment.”

“Everyone has had them though? With the-”

“Yeah, sometimes it isn’t even cause you screwed up, but he just gets pissed.”

“You?”

“Only one!” She said proudly, twisting her hips off the ground so Lance could see the thin scar that followed her pelvic bone.

“Why are you so content? What keeps you at the Prince's side?”

“I want to kill Ezra.”

Lance choked on his smoothie that Darialma mixed up for him.

“You knew him, right? What’s he like now?”

“He’s, well-” Alicia let out a long breath of smoke. Lance started coughing. “Sorry, I just- could you move downwind of me?”

She laughed, breathing out a regular breath, and the smoke blew away from him. “Sorry,” she said.

“He’s a real stand up dude, you know? And he’s got super strong powers- he’s in the highest ranked team in ALTEA, last I checked. Why do you wanna kill him?”

“It’s a long story. We were born in Bangkok,” Alicia said. “My other brother and Ezra were twins, born before me and my little sister. Our father only came around once or twice a year, apparently he was a pilot, but if that was true we wouldn’t have been born in the slums, begging for coins at the ankles of tourists. Our mother died when my little sister was two, and Ez and Chal were five. We were left with our grandpa.

“I don’t know how much you know about power policies in Thailand, but basically, you go to a temple when you’re twelve and become a monk, one of those ‘abstain all’ kinds, and they hope that it teaches you to abstain from your powers. If you don’t go, you aren’t about to be arrested for it, but the rate for a criminal record and chronic homelessness is a lot higher for people with powers.

“Our Grandpa was certain that we were a sign, human incarnations of gods- elements, right? Ez is water, I’m wind, Chal was fire and Minnie was earth. He made a big deal out of spoiling us, Ezra especially. He was a really sickly little kid, his powers were weak.

“When GALRA came for us- I don’t even know how they figured out about us- Ezra pointed the way. They were looking for three girls and a boy, but of course they didn’t think Ezra was one of us, and Thailand is hostile to them, so they booked it with us and without him.”

“Is it really his fault?” Lance asked before taking a long, deliberate sip of his smoothie.

“He pointed at us, he told the men exactly who we were. They gave him a lollipop and patted his head while they put zipties on our wrists and ankles, tied them together backwards, and put us in a van.”

“How old were you?”

“Six.”

Lance looked at her sharply.

“It doesn’t matter, though, I played in the flow and got exactly where I feel best. I mean, look around!” The resort was, indeed, very nice, even more so than the last time Lance had been by virtue of its near emptiness. “I’m living the life of luxury.”

Lance sighed, kicking the water. He didn’t feel quite up to swimming, yet.

_If you like where you are so much, then why still hate him?_

*****

“Ok, Keith, let’s go.”

Keith hopped to his feet. “Oh thank god.” He said. Despite several promising leads- and disappointing dead ends- the Blade had made no progress on his questions, which he’d have to deal with. It had been four days of a rather repetitive and dull routine, mostly teaching Camilla the rules of contractions, which he probably wasn’t the best candidate for, considering the fact that he’d let his drawl through more than once while he’d been there.

“There’s a place for him at our table,” Kolivan said. “Should you find ALTEA’s policies... restricting... your rightful place is in our midst.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “With everyone’s sword’s smeared with poison?”

“Mamora cuts equally.”

Maeve tugged on Keith’s sleeve. “Yeah, yeah, I got word from Allura that we’re moving again, so we gotta hurry so she can get us.”

“Bye, Keith.” Camilla said. “Let’s meet again.”

“Good contraction.” Keith said, fist bumping his sister.

“Keith.” Matt said. “Tell Katie I’m safe, and to keep out of trouble.”

“Katie Holt, out of trouble? It’s a myth.” But he shook Matt’s hand.

The tall and intimidating woman at the end of their farewell line didn’t spare Keith a glance, but nodded when Maeve saluted her.

“We’ll be with you when you make your move, moon dancer.” She said.

“Thank you, General Mamora.”

Ulaz loaded them into the same car they’d come in on, driving them into the middle of the same field they’d appeared in. They stepped through Allura’s portal and Keith fell-

-straight into Pidge’s arms.

“No time to be sick, I’m on a schedule.” She said. “Maeve, you’re switching for a watch duty on Shiro in ten minutes, Keith, I need you to go help Hunk with the usbs, hand him tools or whatever,”

“Pidge, calm down, What’s going on?”

“We’re going back to Utah, and I have five days and a whole power plant to digitalize.”

“Pidge, I’ve got stuff to tell you about-”

“Tell Hunk about it, I don’t have time.” She shoved him off her- he hadn’t realized he’d been leaning, really.

“Matt says to stay out of trouble.”

“What?”

“Gotta go now, right? Busy schedule?”

“Wait, Keith!”

Keith stuck out his tongue. “Whatchu get for being a control freak.”

Maeve laughed and so did Allura and so did he. Like _hell_ he had a place at the Blade’s stuffy base.

*****

It had been a while since they’d taken the restraints off of Shiro’s human arm. This way he couldn’t feel the bite of metal on his skin.

He was having trouble distinguishing his own thoughts from the urges and impulses in his arm, the bit of severed quintessence writhing like a tail of a lizard once it got cut off. He was bonded with it now, he could feel the shell of light blue quintessence around him, trapping him. Sometimes, he could force the quintessence down, and it was a struggle, but a voice would come over the intercom, asking if he was back, if he was ok, and he struggled out answers, but it never lasted long.

It was helpless, but he was isolated, which meant Haggar couldn't kill him. He was safe, alive, but only just. And at some level, he was thankful, too.

He wasn't hurting anyone here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha fuck me the hell up? Also morry's my wife ilh.
> 
> The next chapter is TOTALLY lance/shay centric with a short cameo from Core. I'm fucking excited.
> 
> Also, next chapter comes out next week on... moooooonnnnnndddddayyyyyyy? Probably. Unless there's wifi at te camp. Then it'll be sooner.
> 
> So yes, leave comments, yes lance is a good bean, enjoy and goodbye :))  
> UPDATE: chapter now with art! don't repost it, but do go and reblog it from @lazyandhysterical's blog!!!!!  
> https://lazyandhysterical.tumblr.com/image/164669589083


	33. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Core rocked back in her chair. “I mean, it’s so powerful I can feel her here. She’s all the way in Kentucky but I can feel her, d’you understand?”
> 
> “Which way are they headed?”
> 
> “I dunno, what’s Kentucky of West Virginia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're wondering- is this really what we've been waiting for since chapter 25?? The answer is- yes, yes it is.
> 
> The next chapter is also an Experience but h e y...
> 
> Also, ive got band camp starting overmorrow so like, idk, i THINK we're going back to one chapter a week. I have to wake up at four tomorrow for a plane. Fucking kill me.
> 
> Anyway yeah

_Lance, wake up!_ Shay shouted in his mind. Lance shot upright, kicking his sheets everywhere.

 _What?_ He asked after the shock of her urgency had faded. She was excited as hell.

_They’re in America. Somewhere to the west, I can feel Allura’s presence through the balmeran veins._

_Just now?_

_Yeah. Does this mean we’re leaving?_

_Yeah. Be ready to run with me, ok?_

Lance pulled on some casual clothes, stuffing the rest in a bag. He snatched the usb from the bedside table- he didn’t know how much it held, but Hunk had made it, so he assumed a lot. The clock read 3:27. He turned off the alarm and grabbed the car keys next to it. He’d snatched them from the garage two weeks back.

He tried not to look suspicious walking down the hall, but it was quiet at this time, so he maneuvered his way quickly through the base to the mainframe room- an isolated operating system that Coran had heard Pidge complaining about. He stuck the usb in the nearest available port, typing his confirmation code in for a password, then hitting “download all.”

It was over. He was done, he could go home- or to as much of a home as the castle of lions had become. He wiped his face, trying to choke back the tears.

It had been a while since the last time he cried.

The download took all of fifteen minutes, surprisingly short, but long enough that Lance was antsy, fidgeting, pacing, talking to Shay, and triple checking the door every other minute.

Rescue Mrs. Willowbury? Check.

Get vital information on Haggar and Lotor? Check, check.

Rescue Shay? Check pending, but it was a done deal.

According to Shay, Matt had been rescued by the Blade, so he didn’t have to worry about it. Pidge’s dad...

Sam Holt had died, three months after his capture.

The computer beeped, telling him that the download was done. He ejected the usb, pocketing it.

In the hall, he ran into Morticia. Automatically, he grabbed her wrist, twisting her around so she was against the wall.

“Blue, what are you doing?!” She said, and Lance pressed her harder against the cinder blocks.

“I’m leaving. If you shout out or tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”

“What- you’re leaving GALRA?”

“I was never with you in the first place.”

“Let go of me, I won’t shout.”

Lance stepped back, keeping a hold on her wrist. Her breath smelled of heavy spirits, like it always did.

“You’re a double agent. God, how did we not see through this. You said everyone in ALTEA hated you, but I guess they all knew-”

“Only one of them knew.”

Morticia glared at him.

“You can come with me.” Lance said. “I know you get in a ton of trouble with Prince. In ALTEA, you can only drink at certain occasions, and only if you’re of age, but we can lie and say you’re twenty one-”

“Blue,” Morticia cut him off. “I’m here because I _want_ to be. I don’t need your pity telling me I should run.”

“You won’t rat me out, though?”

“I’m about to go pass out. By the time I wake up, you’ll probably be out of the state.”

Lance let go of her wrist, and she stumbled down the hall.

“Oh right, Blue?” She asked, turning around.

“Yeah?” She tossed him a set of car keys.

“Take a car that _doesn’t_ have a tracker in it.”

“Morticia-”

“You’re like a little brother, baby blue. But if we meet again, I’ll kill you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lance said, and this time when she turned away, he did too.

*****

Lance ran into Shay’s cell block, and she stood immediately, rushing to the door as he scanned his hand, opening it.

“I’ll hold the bag.” She said, grabbing it from his arm.

“Thanks. Follow me.”

They walked through the practically deserted base, taking an elevator down to the garage. A very tired looking guard came in when they were halfway down, and walked out the floor before they got off.

“Do you know how to drive?” Lance asked, clicking the car keys and making a beeline to the car that lit up.

“No, why would I?”

“Great.” Lance said sarcastically. “Sorry. That’ll make our trip longer.

Shay climbed into the back of the van and Lance got into the front, starting it up.

There was a lot of airy excitement in her as they drove out of the garage, to the gate.

“Hey, why are you going out at this hour?” Asked a guard, and Shay ducked out of his sight.

Lance showed them his id, and the gate opened.

They drove through the city, which was less deserted than the base had been. Lance turned on the radio, and some pop station came on.

She was out. She was free.

Lance caught her eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Are you seriously crying?” He asked, but he was too.

They got out onto the highway, and Lance hit the gas, taking Shay further and further away from the GALRA hell. The needle didn’t drop below 80 until the sun started rising.

*****

Lance was looking at the map books while Shay ran around the gas station store.

“Did you pick up a hobo on the side of the road, son?” Asked the man behind the counter, and Lance glanced up.

“Her? No, she’s a childhood friend.”

“She’s dressed like she lives off handouts.”

“Well...” Lance’s brain struggled for an appropriate answer. “She’s very liberal, she doesn’t want to give clothing institutions that promote unhealthy body standards. Which are a lot of them, y’know?”

“Oh, she’s a nut.”

“Only a little.”

Lance closed the map he’d decided on, walking over to her.

“We’re loading up for another full day of driving, so we’ll probably have to go to a grocery store, so we don’t just get junk.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just been so long since I’ve had... candy or anything, you know?”

“Yeah.” Lance said. “Just get a couple snacks, I’m gonna get some drinks.”

She went to work picking out bags of candy, and Lance grabbed a couple cokes and a giant bottle of water.

“You kids have your parents permission to be out?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lance swiped the GALRA company card. Hopefully they wouldn’t terminate it, but in case they did, he and Shay had loaded up four gallons of gas in the back of the car, and also withdrew a thousand dollars in twenties.

Shay dumped an armful of snacks on the counter.

“These too.” Lance told the man, and he rung him up again.

“We’re gonna have to buy you some clothes. There’s some sweats in my bag, but all of my clothes are too small for you, and we can’t have you running around in those scraps from the colosseum.”

Shay sighed, routing around in his bag of clothes till she came up with some grey sweatpants and an oversized tee.

“I’ll change back here, ok?” She asked, stepping over the seats into the back row.

“Sure. The closest city is about fifteen minutes off. We’re in Kentucky, by the way. We’ve got a ways to go.”

“They’re west. I can’t visualize the veins very well, but they’re definitely not on the coast.”

We’ll try and figure it out with the map.”

“Just keep driving, and I’ll tell you if we get off course.”

“Yeah.”

*****

“They’re in Kentucky.” Core said.

“Any... other specifics? Maybe where in Kentucky?”

“She’s too powerful, her presence is overriding my power.”

Core rocked back in her chair. “I mean, it’s so powerful I can feel her here. She’s all the way in Kentucky but I can feel her, d’you understand?”

“Which way are they headed?”

“I dunno, what’s Kentucky of West Virginia?”

“So west. But you can’t tell where?”

“No. She’s like- I don’t know a metaphor for it. Like when you look at a bright light and all you see is white.”

“What about Red Bandit?”

“I don’t know. He moved recently, I can’t trace him.” This was a lie, she knew exactly where he was, but wasn’t about to tell them.

“We hired you because you have a clear eye, you’re the best psychic on the market, and you haven’t had an inch of success.”

“Sometimes, blind power is a crutch.” She laughed. “Get it? Blind power.”

“Very funny.”

“Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week.”

“You keep working on that, I’ve got another case to attend to.”

“Course, chief.” Core said, rocking some more.

Not that she’d make any progress.

*****

Shay checked the price tag out of habit before holding the shirt up to her chest.

“I dunno, seems a bit expensive for plain cotton.” She examined the material, chewing her bottom lip.

Lance sighed. “Shay, we have a GALRA company credit card, buy whatever the fuck you want, so long as it fits and you can run in it.”

Shay added the shirt to her pile of clothes and judged its size before heading into the dressing room.

Apparently, most of the clothes that would’ve flattered Shay before now were uncomfortable around her upper arms and shoulders, and god forbid she actually found jeans that fit. Her pile of clothes narrowed itself down to a choice few items, and a pair of running shoes and some heavy duty hiking boots.

They were on their way out when Shay spotted a Claire’s across the mall. She touched her ears almost self-consciously, feeling the hard bit of flesh where her heavy hoops used to hang from.

“Lance,” she said. “Do we have time? I want to open up my holes again.”

Lance followed her line of sight and shrugged.

“There’s no queue for it.”

“Yes!” Shay pumped her fist. Anything to feel like herself again.

They probably stood out- no, they definitely did, both of them tall, strong and intimidating, like bulls in a china shop while they maneuvered through the store. The cashier didn’t even ask for id when Shay told her what she wanted.

“You two both look really strong; is there a CrossFit competition in town or something?”

Lance laughed. “No, I’m not into that. I’m too skinny.” He flexed as a joke, but the cashier just rolled her eyes. Sure, Lance’s arms weren’t tree trunks like her’s, but he had more definition and muscle bulk than most guys.

He walked off to look at more earring options when something he spotted at the window seemed to shock him.

Hurry up, there are GALRA, maybe twelve. I don’t know if they know exactly where we are.

Fear stabbed through Shay’s heart so hard she flinched.

“How’d you do your hair? It looks so strong despite the bleach,” the piercer kept talking but Shay couldn’t hear her, her hands were breaking out in sweat. Lance grabbed a set of studs- where you buy 24 for 9 dollars. He found a pair of thick hoops that would probably look alright on Shay, although she didn’t know about them with her shorter hair.

“This and the piercing.” He said.

“If you get a set of hair accessories, there’s a twenty percent discount-”

Lance nabbed a pack of bows by the register.

“Are you running from something? You both look really stressed.”

“Really? A couple of brown kids in their late teens are in a rush and you assume they’re in trouble?”

The cashier looked shocked at Lance’s sudden change in tone, but rung him up. Shay got out of the chair the second the piercer stepped away, joining Lance as he speed walked out.

“They don’t know exactly where to look,” she whispered.

“Great, let’s take the back exit.”

The mall hadn’t seemed that crowded when they were first walking through it, but now it seemed like they were bumping into people every other step. Shay was only a second away from raw panic.

“Hey, you! With the white hair! Stop!”

They started running. Lance was faster than her, but they kept pace, and they were faster than the guards. They shoved past people on the escalator, full out sprinting over the more open bottom floor. They got in the car and Lance locked the doors behind them, starting the engine.

She had to make it harder for them to catch up. She could influence one or two individuals to move, but that wouldn’t make a huge difference. She had to shift the whole crowd.

So think bigger. This was Matt’s voice in her head, although Shay didn’t think she’d heard him say that.

If she couldn’t convince each individual, then she’d have to work with the crowd.

She concentrated on the flow of balmeran energy beneath her feet, how it tied not only her, but also Lance and the people in the parking lot. And then she pulled it in front of the people who were chasing them.

The car jerked as Lance tugged the wheel in time with her, then struggled to get back on track.

“What are you _doing_?”

“A mass control! I’m manipulating all of the people in the area to give us a human shield.” That sounded bad. “I mean, it’s like, giving them more crowds to shove through, not like, people who are jumping in front of them.”

“I don’t remember complaining about the morals.” Lance said, jerking the wheel again. The car tires screeched as they turned out the exit. There was a car chasing them, the driver holding out a gun.

“Keep the wheel steady for a sec,” Lance said, leaning out the window. Shay grabbed it, unsure what to do, as Lance let out two bolts of lightning in quick succession. He sat back, and Shay leaned out the window on her side to see the damage he’d done.

“There’s another two cars!” She shouted.

“I know!” Lance said, firing another bolt back, blindly.

“Cool!” Said a small boy, who was walking with his mother. Shay waved at him with a smile.

“I’m going to try and get out on the highway, where we have more space.” Lance turned suddenly down a side street. “But it’d be nice to loose them before that.”

They managed to get out onto open road, and Lance took out the last two cars.

“Oh my god.” Shay said. “That was close.”

“I know.” Lance said, taking his hands off the wheel to remove his earring. “There could be a tracker in it,” he explained.

Shay knew she’d have to let the studs settle into the new holes before putting in the hoops, so she rolled down the window and breathed in freedom.

*****

“I think I know where they are,” Lance said, spreading out the map on the hood of the car. Shay leaned in beside him, tucking her hair behind her ear fruitlessly. There were only two inches left for the white to consume. “There’s this power plant in Utah, near Moab. It’s where I left them. I don’t know why they came back...”

“That’s in the exclusion zone, though, right?”

“Yeah, there’s no dangerous nuclear residue, though, the government just kicked people out so they could have a wider testing zone. It was abandoned.”

“I see. So which direction is that?”

Lance closed his eyes, locating true north. He pointed that way, then looked back at the map.

“If that’s north, then it should be...” he turned, pointing west. “That way.”

Shay sat back on the hood of the car before nodding. “Yeah, the power is definitely coming from that way.”

“Great. If it’s not, we still have you as a failsafe.”

“What if they move before we can get there? You said they moved all around the world-”

“Coran knows about me. He’ll keep them there as long as possible.” Lance folded up the map again. They were on the border of Missouri and Kansas, and it was their third official day of freedom. Did Shay expect to cry when she ate her first fillet-o-fish in a year and a half? Maybe a little. Did she expect the tears to be goopy and make the bun a little wet before she collected herself? No. Freedom was constantly making her second guess herself, but she loved it.

“It’ll take us another day to get through Kansas and Colorado.” Lance said, buckling his seatbelt. “Considering we can’t drive through the night and also hoping we don’t run into any trouble.”

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

*****

“What’s the problem with you and Keith?” Shay asked as they drove through more endless fields. “You dream about him a lot, but when you wake up, you work your hardest to forget it.”

Lance bit his lip, staring straight ahead. He didn’t want to answer the question, but it was a question that would need to be answered.

“I hurt him.” Lance said, taking a shuddery breath. “The reason I went undercover for GALRA is because no one else could. I’m a powerful hero, and I have motivation. We couldn’t send Shiro because he’d just be going back, and we couldn’t send Keith because they want him for some reason, and neither Hunk nor Pidge have powers at all- and the rest of ALTEA is of little consequence to GALRA, as individuals. But me and Keith, we were... well.”

“Head over heels in love? I know.”

“You could put it like that.”

“Utterly and disgustingly committed?”

“The point is, if Keith knew I was going, he would’ve wanted to come with me. So I told him I loved him, I kissed him, and I was gone the next morning without a word.”

“That’s...”

“It was a terrible thing to do, and I... I hate that I did it and I hate that I didn’t think of another way. But I don’t regret it.”

“So to stop yourself from hurting you cut it off?”

“Yeah. When I go back, when I see his face again- I love him, Shay, I can’t deny it- but I hurt him. And I care about him more than myself.”

“I’m gonna go to sleep now so I can keep watch later.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

*****

They were close- Shay thought they actually passed the exclusion zone border a few miles back. It was the night of their fourth day.

“Lance, there are lights behind us.” Shay said. She unbuckled her seatbelt to look at the specks in the distance.

“How many?”

“Uh, about... twenty four lights, which makes fourteen cars.”

They’d had more run ins, at gas stations, but this was by far the biggest.

“How many balmerean?”

“Three.”

“Can you release them?” Lance was referring to one of Shay’s fairly unique powers, which severed Haggar’s connection to other balmerean heros.

“It’d make no difference.”

“We can’t bring this many to the castle of lions.”

“What do we do?”

“We make a stand. Two of the most powerful heroes in the world, what chance do they have?”

“Ok.” Shay said. “I’m killing myself before I go back to GALRA.”

Lance stopped the car, stepping out and cracking his knuckles.

“You and me both, sister.” He said.

*****

The first five went down easy- five _cars_ , not men- and Lance was feeling good about a no-rules fight. He and Shay stood back to back as the men circled them. They dropped like flies- Lance probably could’ve taken them all out with one huge blast if Shay wasn’t right next to him.

They got in each other’s way, all elbows in lips and holes in their defenses- holes that would’ve been covered if Lance was fighting by Keith.

Lance got hit in the face, a halbard crossing his eye. They were down to maybe twelve men, all of them looking like higher ups with individual weapons.

Lance took down another three, four, and then there was a gunshot and Shay doubled over beside him.

“Shit,” Lance said, shooting over her back.

“I-”

“They got you in the gut?” Lance hit another. Seven men were still left, and Lance shot a bolt into the sky, and the thunder broke across the desert.

“Get in the car,” Lance said, trying to get her to run. She fell into the back seat, groaning. Lance shoved his sweats at her. “Press that to the wound.”

He turned the engine over, once, twice. The fuel needle was sagging a depressing amount.

The engine caught, and Lance took no hesitation tearing off down the road. He was going off memory, but the plant should only be a half mile off. He could see the lights of the castle. Shay screamed as they went over a bump.

“Hold on!” Lance shouted, shooting out the window with one hand on the wheel. He could only see out of one eye. They were pulling ahead, Lance pressing the gas all the way to the floor. The castle got bigger and bigger, and Lance took ragged breaths until the engine stuttered, and they were running on empty.

“Please, please, please,” he urged, pressing it more and more. Lance could see the porch where he and Keith spent their late nights together. It coughed and stuttered and stopped, and Lance let out a string of curses before opening up his door, pulling Shay out- she was so much bigger than him. He grabbed the bag of clothes to put between his shoulders and her arm.

“I can walk.” Shay groaned.

“Like hell you can.” Lance said, taking them step after step to the front door.

He pressed his fingers to the intercom button after finding his old passcode didn’t work.

“Cameron!” He shouted. “I know your team is supposed to be on duty right now, let me in! Sierra? Someone! This is Lance Mochado, ex strike team Voltron!”

A boy’s voice, cracking with puberty, responded. “What makes you think we’d let a traitor in?”

“Shit, Cameron, I’ve got seven high ranked GALRA soldiers on my tail and an ascending hero dying from a gunshot, let me in!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Get Coran! Tell Allura we need to move right now, you understand?”

“Let him in.” Commanded Coran’s familiar scottish accent. Lance stumbled through the opened door into the grand foyer- a place he’d only visited in passing. He slammed the door behind him, then took the grey sweats off the wound on Shay’s side- it was worse than he thought, the placing looked like it could’ve hit her kidney.

People flooded the opposite entrance, as Lance kept his hands on the bloodstained sweats.

“Lance, your face-” said Pidge’s mom.

“Don’t worry about me, Shay is the highest priority right now!” Lance stepped back, wiping his hands on his jeans, leaving red smears.

Colleen Holt kneeled by Shay when there was pounding on the door.

“Shit,” Lance said, squaring back up.

“Everyone, hold onto something!” Shouted Allura over the intercom, and the castle lurched and squeezed and Lance stumbled to the side before everything was quiet and it was bright outside the windows.

He was back, and he felt like _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know HOW MUCH E F F O R T it took not to have Core say "sometimes, things that are powerful, are _worse_ " do you k n o w w w w w w w? The answer is no u dont it was terrible.
> 
> Anyways WOOOHOOOO LANCE IS BACK time for more #angst amiright? Anyone?
> 
> Shay and lance friendship?? Good. Good thing. Shay and hunk reunion with lance as a middleman?? YALL ARE NOT READY FOR THE CUTENESS OF THAT SCENE
> 
> also @colorpal, man, my dude, you left kudos twice and,, tbh,,,,, teach me your fucking ways??
> 
> Imma sleep now, next chapter in god idk ill write a shitton on my TEN HOUR FUCKING FLIGHT so maybe one day, maybe five, we'll see


	34. Convert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah. There’s nothing I can say that will cover it.”
> 
> “Start with ‘sorry.’”
> 
> “It’s not enough.”
> 
> “It’s a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season three came out and Holy fuck??? I actually stapled lotor's character i know it doesn't seems that way but i really uhhhh feel like i did, and yeah i kno not everyone has seen it so im not going to spoil a ton but SHIRO CANT BE TRUSTED IF THAT ARC PLAYS OUT IN SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS ONE ILL FREAK
> 
> anyways band camp is super fucking exaughsting man... i love it but also ive been getting like nothing done and it s u c k s. (Im in colorguard btw, rifle and sabre :)) 
> 
> Anyway i'm here for that sweet sweet angst and actually a but a fluff who would've guessed (just not klance fluff LOLLLLL)
> 
> And im super excited for next two chapters (yay transitions) and then another... three? I still dunno for the end, and yeah im dying

Keith had been staying up- it wasn’t his fault.

“I don’t know, Hunk, I just feel like he’s close.” Keith said, burying his face in his friend’s pillow.

“Well, we’re back in the states, maybe that’s it?”

“Maybe?” Keith said before a flurry of twinges to his chest made him wince. “He doesn’t usually use it this much. And I can’t usually feel it so clearly.”

“Do you think he’s in trouble?” Hunk asked, and Keith’s stomach panged with guilt.

“I shouldn’t care.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “But you _do_.”

Keith got up and walked to the window, looking at the barren landscape. “It’s usually ok enough that I can sleep through it.”

“But instead we’re up at three am.” Hunk said.

The sky lit up blue white, and the twinge literally made Keith step away from the window.

“It was a coincidence.”

“I’m gonna wake up Allura and Coran.”

“Considering her past habits, Allura is probably already up.”

Keith took his time pulling on a pair of pants so that he’d actually be presentable. He was walking past the cafeteria when the intercom crackled to life.

“Medical staff, please report to the main foyer.” Keith frowned, turning on his heel and running to the big hall. There were already a bunch of people in front, clambering for a look, blocking Keith’s view.

He tried to shove through the meat wall, but it was at least three people thick.

Allura announced the warp, and Keith managed to plaster himself against a wall until it was over and the hall was filled with midday light.

He shoved through the disoriented crowd to the balcony. Lance was standing off as Colleen attended to a girl. There was blood on his face, staining half of it red, leaking into the collar of his muscle tank. He had a different haircut, maybe he’d grown a couple inches?

“Make sure to get her steady before worrying about me!” He said sharply as a healer approached him. His voice was the same. Keith backed up, walking over people before he was a decent way into the hall- and he turned and ran.

******

“Hey, Pidge, where’s Coran?” Lance asked, one fist held tight.

Pidge cracked her knuckles, stepping up to him.

“Jeez, I know you’re mad, but I’ve got to give this to Coran, ok?” He held up a small, blue usb stick. “It’s the whole GALRA isolated database.”

Pidge’s jaw dropped, and she grabbed the blood-covered stick from Lance’s hands.

“How- why- what-”

“You don’t think I went over to GALRA just for shits and giggles, right?”

“Hey, let me clean off your face,” said one of the medics, turning Lance by the shoulders. Pidge clutched the usb, her brows furrowing. She remembered Keith’s face, totally wretched as he told them they should have at least a little faith in Lance. She turned on his heel, straight into Hunk.

“Lance is back?!” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not really sure how to feel about this, huh.” Pidge held up the stick.

“You see this? Lance has just won us the whole fucking war. Forget the plant, with this info, we have enough to expose how heavy the corruption runs, the inhumane treatment- not to mention we can plan major battles, and we have him back on our side...”

“That’s incredible!” Hunk said. “You mean, then-”

“He was a double agent the whole time.” Pidge groaned, running her hand through her hair before realizing that she’d probably end up with streaks of blood in it. The main foyer had been turned into a temporary medical station after her Mom had realized that Shay’s kidney had been shot. They had three fully trained people with healing powers and one of the best surgeons in the world, but Hunk was still glancing to the curtained-off area every couple of seconds, a worried look on his face.

“I’m still worried about Keith.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one.” Pidge scowled. “I’m worried he’ll just forgive him- you remember the first month, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

*****

“Are you going to keep the eye?” Hunk asked, and Lance turned as if he hadn’t heard him.

“Yeah, it was only lightly grazed, the blade didn’t touch the eyeball.”

“That’s good.”

“You’re not mad at me? For leaving?”

“Oh no, I’m pissed as _hell_. I’ll beat your ass after you get better.”

Lance laughed, but it wasn’t his usual one. It wasn’t infectious and jolly.

“Glad to hear it.” Lance said. “I don’t think I’d be ok if you took me back with no qualms.”

“Of course I’d be quick to forgive you- with qualms. But Keith-”

“Oh shit, Keith!” Lance said, shooting to his feet. Hunk raised his eyebrows- Lance wouldn't have _forgotten_ about Keith, but that’s how it _seemed_.

“We have to make sure Shiro stays away from him! I don’t have time to explain, but-”

“Shiro had a breakdown a few months back.” Hunk said. “He nearly killed Keith. We know he’s not... he’s not good.”

Lance let out a sigh, leaning back. “Thank god. I was so worried about Shay that I totally forgot about it. The whole raid on the testing facility was a front, to get Shiro by Keith so he could take him back- Keith was an experiment, by the way, he has a sister-”

“We know. Keith went to the blade to go meet her.”

“Also, Pidge’s brother is alive-”

“He’s with the blade too.”

“Thank god.” Lance said, sitting back.

“But don’t you have other things to say to Keith?”

“Oh, I have a plethora of things to say to Keith. Just not right now.”

“Hey,” Hunk accused, and Lance held up his hands.

“I have the feeling he’ll need to adjust to me being back.”

“Look, you don’t know half of the hell Keith went through over y-”

“Don’t talk to me about _hell_.” Lance said sharply. “Also, you know if I'd told him, he would’ve insisted he come with me and have gotten himself killed on the first day.”

“We had to hold him back from going and joining you regardless, you...” Hunk trailed off, running his hands through his hair. His headband was tied around his wrist for sleeping, and he probably looked disheveled to an embarrassing point. “... it was horrible.”

Lance looked past him. “Yeah. There’s nothing I can say that will cover it.”

“Start with ‘sorry.’”

“It’s not enough.”

“It’s a start.”

“I’m sorry for causing this much pain.” Lance said. “I wanna sleep in an actual bed, excuse me.”

*****

Keith’s knuckles were bloody, and he didn’t want to wash them off.

Lance goes missing? Punch some walls. Lance comes back? Punch some _fucking walls._

He had wanted Lance to come back, of course he had, more than anything, but as soon as he saw him sitting, covered in blood in the foyer, he realized all he wanted was for Lance never to have _left_.

He ran his fingers through his hair, which was far past brushing his shoulders- it went to the middle of his shoulder blades, and he had to pull it back for training now.

He used his hip to open the door, snapping his hair band back on his wrist.

Lance was standing with his back towards Keith. His undercut had a pattern of five lightning bolts, and there was a red stud earring in his left ear. Keith’s stomach flipped.

So he _might_ have a bit of a thing for guys with piercings.

“ _Hey_ ,” Keith said, anger clouding his tone. He put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance reacted violently, grabbing Keith’s hand and twisting it down, turning and taking out his supporting leg so he slipped, his shoulder hitting the bottom bunk’s frame, and Lance pressed his forearm to Keith’s neck.

Keith hadn’t taught him that. The flow of movement was way more smooth than any Lance Keith remembered sparring with. It was that of an experienced and weathered fighter.

Keith struggled to call out, tapping Lance’s forearm. His eyes were cold and unrecognizing for one, two, three seconds, and then something seemed to dawn on him, and he let go, backing up, his hands in the air.

“Oh god, oh shit, Keith, I’m so sorry. Dammit, it was instinct I really didn’t mean to- god, I...” he tried to shimmy past Keith to get to the door. “I’ll go, I’m sorry.”

Keith grabbed his forearm- there was definitely more muscle there.

“Oh, like _hell_ you are.” He said. “You can’t fucking leave again, do you understand?”

“I meant go to a guest room- this isn’t my room anymore, right? You sleep here now.”

“I moved in the day after you left.”

“Yeah. Point is, I’ll be going.” There was blood on his shirt, and one of his eyes was covered in gauze and tape.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Mochado.” Keith said. “Do you understand? No, you don’t. I can’t... _god_.”

Lance pulled his arm out of Keith’s grasp, holding both his hands above his head.

“Hit me.” He said, and Keith looked up.

“What?”

“Free shot, I don’t care. Because I-”

Keith jabbed him, directly under his sternum. It would knock out his breath. He groaned, keeling over, collapsing like a tin can around the point of Keith’s punch.

When he was okay enough to stand, Keith looked away.

“I’m sorry this was so hard on you, ok? But I can’t say I’m really sorry for anything else. I wish there was another way, I wish it hadn’t been necessary. But... the ends justify the means, so if... if I had to break your heart again to win this war, I’d do it. Again and again, and I hate that I would but I would.”

“So, I’ll be going now.”

Lance walked out, and Keith slid down the wall till he was just sitting with his legs straight out.

How did he _think_ that would go?

*****

I swear this is the last time this’ll happen, Lance, but I’m up. Lance shot up out of his (temporary (hopefully temporary)) bed. The sun was setting, but he wasn’t yet adjusted to the new time zone, and it felt like morning.

By the time he got to the medical wing, Hunk was already there, standing anxiously at the door.

“Did Colleen call you down too?” He asked, looking at the closed door like it was the most insurmountable force in the whole world.

“No, Shay did,” Lance opened the door, and Shay looked away from the window, holding up two fingers on each hand for ‘Victory’.

“How you feeling, tiger?” Lance asked, looking behind him and gesturing for Hunk to come in.

“Is that Hunk?” Shay squealed, pulling her blanket up to her face. “Don’t let him see me, I look like death!”

“Oh, well, I’ll just-” Hunk started to head back out, but Lance grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Oh no you don’t.” He tugged Hunk’s sleeve as he reached to yank the blanket away from Shay’s face. “You two have a whole year and a half worth of catching up to do.”

Shay yelped, her skin turning one shade, two shades, three, darker as she just stared at Hunk. Lance noticed that only a half inch of her hair was still black.

“So-”

“So-”

“Uh,”

“I...”

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “I’m going to-”

Hunk and Shay both grabbed his arms. “Don’t you leave.” They said in synch.

“Hey, she’s up?” Pidge asked from the doorway.

“Matt?!” Shay exclaimed, trying to get up and failing, “No, wait, you’re too short. Katie?”

“You knew Matt?” Pidge said, walking into the room.

“We were in the same block in the colosseum. Oh, you two look so alike it’s uncanny.”

“What about my dad? Was he with Matt?”

Shay winced, looking at Lance. Lance nodded to Pidge.

“Your dad... Pidge, I’m sorry, but your dad died a year ago.”

Pidge turned stiff as a board, and Lance counted the seconds she went without breathing. Twelve, thirteen, and then she relaxed.

“Ok,” she said. “I... I guess I expected it. I shouldn’t be surprised. Excuse me.”

She backed out slowly, bumping into Keith.

“What are we doing?” He asked, his curious tone and his bright eyes making Lance’s heart skip a beat. Then his eyes flitted to Lance and turned stone cold.

“You’re Keith, right? You look exactly like Cammy, and... god, Lance, do you _have_ to?”

“I’m not!” Lance said defensively.

“You are too- or maybe it’s just because before-”

“Shut up, Shay!” Lance said, lunging forward to cover her mouth. She grunted angrily, trying to pull away from him. She pulled his hand away from her mouth with a gasp.

“I wasn’t going to say anything!”

“You _just_ were.”

“She was just what?” Keith asked, looking at Shay and not at Lance.

“Poking around in my head.” Lance said, stepping back. “Which she promised not to do after we got back.”

“I wasn’t even in your head! It’s just because so often-”

“Shayyyyyyyy!” Lance slapped her arm in embarrassment.

“Ok, everyone out!” Pidge’s mom called from the doorway. “Except for Lance, Shay asked him to be here.”

“Mom, Papa is- Dad is...”

Colleen put her arm around her daughter’s shoulder. “It’s ok, Katie. Go find Gunther.” Pidge stumbled away, and Colleen started to shoo everyone else out. “Ok, go, go, all of you.” Lance hung back as Keith and Hunk stepped out of the room.

“Ok, Shay, can you touch your toes?” Lance remembered the spiel from when he woke up after surgery. Shay managed pretty well, and Collen praised her.

“I’ll get Charlene down here and she can close it up the rest of the way. Lance, your eye?”

“It can heal on it’s own time. I don’t want Charlene to get overworked.”

“With the crap you kids get into daily?” Colleen laughed. “I’ll get one of the assistants to do it, then. We have two of them, and either one would be fine for a little thing like that.”

“Sure, whatever.” Lance said. “Will Shay be able to use her powers?”

“When she’s up and walking, sure, it’ll be no problem, since she’s a balmeran hero.”

“Is she in here?” Asked Allura from the door. She walked in, and Lance tried to blend into the beige paint.

“Oh,” said Shay weakly. Allura practically ran forward, holding the ends of Shay’s short hair.

“Oh my god, they cut it?” She asked. “Without your will? Oh by balmera I’m so sorry, child.”

“You... you’re ascended.” Shay said softly.

“And so are you, almost. I can’t imagine the conditions, the terror- I’m so sorry.”

Lance backed further against the wall as Allura turned to him.

“But _you_ ,” she said, anger simmering in her voice. “What in balmera were you thinking? You went on an undercover mission without telling me? Me? Your _General_?”

“You wouldn’t have let me go.” Lance said softly.

“Oh course not! It’s too dangerous! You destroyed the progress we’d made on the quintessence meld, you destroyed your entire team for god’s sake, Keith was depressed for _weeks_ and he hardly left his room-”

“But I won the war.”

“If there’s one thing we can learn from GALRA it’s that the ends _do not_ justify the means.”

“I’ll leave, if that’s what you want-”

“No, not again!” Allura exclaimed.

“That’s what I thought.” Lance said, and Shay’s eyes shifted between them.

“Don’t think this means you can just do whatever you want-”

“Uh, miss General?” Asked Shay softly. “I think Lance has more than payed the price for it.”

“Shay, let off. I knew going into it what it meant, and I understand the consequences that I’m due.”

“But Lanceeee-”

“I’ll leave now. And I’ll bring Hunk back and talk to you later, ok?”

“Oh, Lance, let me get one of the healers to get that bandage off your eye.” Colleen said. She glanced around. “Uh, maybe wait in the next room over.”

Lance stepped out with no protest. He rubbed his jaw line.

*****

“Hey, I know you really don’t want to talk to me- now or ever,” Lance said, leaning against the doorway. “But can you come with me down to Shiro’s room?”

Keith glanced up. The gauze was off, leaving a thick and gnarled scab. Lance wasn’t looking at him.

“I’m gonna try and make things a bit more right.”

“Fine.” Keith said. “I haven’t visited him, after what happened.”

Lance looked surprised that he offered the extra information.

“Which was?” Keith looked at him, just realizing that no one had told him the story.

“He choked me at Pidge’s birthday party.”

Keith didn’t miss how Lance’s fist clenched at his side, or the way his mouth twitched with anger.

“Yikes.” He said simply.

He met Shay in the hallway a few doors before Shiro’s room. He didn’t know what the conditions were like in there, but he’d overheard Pidge saying she was going to bring him a book to read, so at least he wasn’t alone with his thoughts.

“You feeling better?” He asked Shay, and she nodded, although she looked pale. There was a red dot on her forehead, between her eyebrows, which Lance pointed out, a few seconds after Keith noticed it.

“Yeah,” she said, hovering her hand in front of it but not touching it. “It’s been so long since I’ve worn one, and even then, my mom always put them on for me. The good ones, anyway. When I did it my hand always shook.”

“So you talked with Allura about options? I assume they’re a bit different than what I told you, huh.”

“Mhm, I did. After this, I’m going to meditate for as long as I can.”

“Try and finish your ascension?”

“Yeah. Allura will join me sometimes, so that’ll help.”

“Speaking of Allura, Keith, can you go get her? She knew this was happening, but also, she won’t listen to anything I say right now.” Lance didn’t look at him when he talked. Keith turned to go the other way down the hall, but Allura was already running towards them. She didn’t look at Lance, only Shay, and Lance looked at Allura and Shay looked at Lance and Keith in general just felt left out.

“Should he be here?” Asked the balmeran hero who stood by the door. Keith didn’t know her, but he had a vague feeling her name was- Crystal? Kristen? Keirsten? Something along those lines.

“Chrissy, it’s ok. If this works,” she shot a glare at Lance, “then he won’t be violent to Keith, or anyone.”

“It’ll work, prin- general.” Lance took in a deep breath. “And Keith is here so that Shiro can see he’s ok.”

Shay gulped a bit. “I can feel her quintessence. It’s... it’s independent? But-” she shuddered- “it reminds me of the druid sessions.”

She and Lance share a look, their bodies shaking in harmony.

“If you can’t stomach it right now, it’s ok.” Lance said. “You don’t have to relive it.”

“No, it’s ok,” Shay said. “We need to get her quintessence away from this castle.”

Chrissy stepped away from the door, and they walked inside the plain white room.

*****

Shiro was asleep. Shay was almost ridiculously glad to see him- she remembered their first conversation, almost a whole year ago. His advice was what had her fighting, what kept her alive.

She felt the quintessence lurking in the room, withered and purple and angry, bound to the metal of Shiro’s arm- his hand, his spine, tendrils eating up his side. The familiar sensation was a watered down version of the druid’s torture, but it still made bile rise in her throat, and as she clenched her abdomen to keep it down, the closing wound in her side raged in protest.

It took her twenty seconds to recover. Twenty seconds when she didn’t move an inch or breathe. And then, as she let out the breath she’d been holding, she let her quintessence spill, too, the silver pool filling the room. She heard Allura gasp beside her, but she didn’t give it much thought.

After she’d let out a decent bit, she walked forward. Shiro was awake now, his eyes wide as he struggled, the bindings on his prosthetic pulled taut.

“Take the shackle off.” She said softly, and the balmeran hero- Chrissy, right?- walked forward. Her quintessence was an ant in a world of giants. When the shackle fell to the ground, Shiro tried to run forward, but Shay held him fast, taking his prosthetic hand in hers, and leaning her forehead on his bicep.

The tendrils of dark quintessence dissolved in hers.

Something in the room snapped, and Shay started to laugh. It started as a giggle, but escalated quickly.

“I can’t believe I did that!” She exclaimed. Allura started laughing too. Slowly, everyone else joined in, even Shiro, who was a wrecked mess, laying on the ground.

“So he’s good now?” Keith asked. “You just lean your head on his shoulder and-”

“Oh my god, it was so much more than that, don’t you have-” Chrissy shut up. “Oh right. You’re common range. You couldn’t feel it.”

“He’s totally free from Haggar.” Shay said. “But that means the second he walks out of this room, he’s open for any hero to control. I can’t- that is to say I don’t know enough- I don’t have the experience with this sort of power. Not enough.”

“Just so long as Haggar can’t get back at him.” Lance said, then he shuddered. “Or worse, _Prince_.”

“God,” Shay said.

“Who’s _Prince_?” Asked Keith, and Lance shrunk in around his ribs. “Never mind, forget I asked.”

“I’ll do it.” Allura said. “I’m the obvious choice.”

They stepped aside for her, and she knelt beside Shiro, pressing her lips to his deltoid, softly. Shay could feel Allura’s quintessence filling him, locking in and hardening. Allura stepped back, helping Shiro to his feet.

“Keith,” Shiro gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SHIRO IS OK NOW YAAAASSSSSS
> 
> PLUS SHIRO AND LANCE FRIENDSHIP IS GONNA BE A THING im having fun with role reversal lmao it's like... confusing but fun??? Theres gonna be a relly funny scene with Allura about this haha
> 
> And yeah...  
>  Y e a h.
> 
> I know i have been REALLY SUCKY ABOUT REPLYING TO COMMENTS OK I JUST HAVE A LOT GOING ON I LOVE EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS AND IM GETTING GINORMOUS BLOCKS OF TEXT AND THEY MAKE ME CRY EVERY TIME CAUSE THEY'RE SO BIG BUT I DONT HAVE THE TIME TO RESPOND IN KIND JUST KNOW I LOVE YOU AND KEEP COMMENTING I'LL GET AROUND TO IT


	35. Post Traumatic Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll... um... I’ll see you at breakfast?”
> 
> “Yeah, see you.”
> 
> “Mhm.”
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> Keith pursed his lips and nodded. “Yep.” He popped the p.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok full disclosure i didnt finish my buffer chapter, because I had band camp, which is code for nine hour days in the sun for two straight weeks which means a young writer has absolutely zero energy at the end of the day left for writing. So the next chapter is probably gonna be files. (Yayyyyyy files!!!!!)
> 
> This is probably the most awkward chapter ive written,, like,,, lmao narratively it's like good but in character it's just,,, idk fun and real.
> 
> So yeah. If I move my updates to twice a week it's because Im taking two honors classes and two ap classes along with five extracurriculars and a part time job :) as well as applying for colleges (fml) despite being a Young, too young for college (hahahahahahaha) so pls forgive my but tbh imma finish this fic if it kills me
> 
> PLUS, again, violent fic, which means violent scenes, which means blood and i should hope that you can deduce from the chapter title that there is a flashback (although I've never warned y'all about that before) (sorry bout that)

Shiro and Lance sat next to each other. Well, more specifically, they were both sitting as far from Keith as possible, which put them in the same corner of the cafeteria.

“Where’s Shay?” Asked Shiro after a moment too long of silence.

“Fasting, I think. She wasn’t in for breakfast, either.”

“Oh.” It fell silent for another second. “So you and Keith... before, you were-”

Lance nodded.

“But now-” Lance shook his head.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” The conversation dropped again. “But you still-”

“How could I not?” Lance asked with a sigh. “But I want him to be happy, I want him to be safe, so that’s why-”

“We’re sitting by eachother. Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“So, GALRA torture, huh,” Lance tried, swirling his soup around. “Pretty shitty, right?”

“Yeah, pretty shitty.”

Lance ate a little, trying to think about topics of conversation he’d like to have had with Takashi Shirogane, is idol, two years ago.

It seemed trite now, though. And this man in front of him was not the prodigy scientist who’d been his hero, he was a broken man who’d lost too many battles and was ready to stop fighting the war.

“Shay had it the worst, though.” Shiro said. “She was there before I was. And she stayed after you saved me.”

“She’s the strongest out of all of us.” Lance said.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Shiro’s spoon clinked in his bowl.

“How did you account for the solar flares in your flight path hypothesis for the Ceres Four mission?” Lance blurted. Shiro looked taken aback.

“What?”

Lance fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “When you were twenty, your flight path hypothesis is what got Ceres Four to Mars. I was twelve, but I wanted to understand it, but obviously I couldn’t, but even now I understand how it works, just not how you came up with the formula. I tried from a chemical and engineering standpoint, too, but even so, I don’t understand-”

“Magnets.” Shiro said, a smile slowly growing on his face. “The engineering is what makes it possible, but you have to account for the variation, and if you calculate the path adjustment based on the size of the flare in comparison to the power and acceleration in power of the electromagnetic hull-”

“Then the piloting path becomes predictable!” Lance said. “Yeah, of course, but seriously, how did you come up with that?”

“Ok, so I was playing with my ds.”

“If that’s all it takes to become a prodigy astrophysicist, then I’ve got it in the bag.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but laughed along.

“Really though, I was playing on my ds, and Keith was making an electromagnet for a school project,” Shiro started again, and Lance leaned forward with an eager smile. It had been years, but Shiro added more and more details as he talked, recalling it as if it was yesterday.

Lance thought it was a good way to start again.

*****

Keith woke up grumpy, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and smearing drool on his cheek. The castle was quiet, which made sense- he was usually one of the last to adjust to time zones. He stretched, his back popping with the movement. Hunk’s heavy snores came into the foreground of the castle’s noise, and Keith kicked his blankets off, slipping his feet into his shoes. He didn’t pull the heel over, and out of habit, he rubbed his toe along the blood-hardened fabric, feeling the place where his nerves had worried a hole in the tip. He was walking to the bathroom when he smelled the familiar metallic tang of blood, and heard sobs being choked halfway up someone’s throat.

 _Lance’s_ throat. He could tell.

He didn’t know when he started running, but he was, and he slid when he stopped at the bathroom door.

Lance was standing in front of the sinks- it was one long trough, with faucets every foot and a long, paneled mirror on the wall behind it. His eyes were shut tight, and he was half cradling, half clawing at the right side off his jaw. Blood was cupped in the curve of his hands, dripping down his forearms and off his elbows into the sink and on the floor.

Keith had seen the scar Lance had just torn open. It had been white and thin and shiny, the kind that had been made precise but deep and had taken a fair month to heal. It wasn’t the kind that would tear at the worried picking typical of Lance.

Keith was frozen for a second, but when Lance’s fingers moved again under a tear, he snapped out of it, lunging forward.

“Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck,” Keith said, wrestling with Lance’s hands to get them away from the wound.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck shit FUCK!_ ” Keith said again, finally getting Lance’s hands off and shoving them under a stream of water. The water swirled pink and orange between the yellow light of a lantern on the edge of the sink and the ambient and ever present blue light that ran along the floor of the public rooms.

“Keith?” Lance asked, his voice cracking- it hardly did anymore- and strained.

“What the hell?” Keith said, finally satisfied with the amount of blood washed away. It dripped down Lance’s neck, following the paths made by the up and down of his tendons. Keith smushed both of Lance’s hands in one of his, tugging him to the stack of towels and pressing one to his neck.

“God, it was, uh, I was,” Lance tried to lift his hand up to press the towel, but Keith didn’t trust his fingers anywhere near that wound. “I’m sorry, I was asleep. At least I got to the bathroom, huh?” He laughed, and Keith couldn’t stand it, not the cold shell of the laugh he loved.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the med wing, shit, Lance.”

“I’m...” Lance threw his head back. “I can patch myself up.”

“The fuck you can. Look at you, you’re a mess.”

“Let me rephrase. You don’t have to patch me up.”

“Well, you shut your mouth because I’m going to.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but he let Keith pull him away.

Keith talked the whole way to the med wing- ranted, really, because he’d bottled up every emotion before, every word he’d like to have said, and Lance always had a way of pulling those out of him.

“I mean, I’m obviously not one to ask but where the fuck did you even get a scar like that? It was from that Prince guy, wasn’t it? I heard you and Shay, how you talked about him. And I mean, this is the kind of thing you would tell me, right? Before? But now, I mean, I miss talking to you, but I’m also sure as hell not ready to forgive you. I mean. I just. You _left_. You told me you loved me and you _left_.”

Lance pulled his hand down violently. “Don’t say that. Not ever again.”

“Well it’s true!” Keith said, turning around. “You’re all about honesty so why-”

“I know it’s true!” Lance shouted. “But those words, in that order- you can say the sentiment, the honesty I need, but those words- please, I know I’m in no position to ask you anything, but don’t say that.”

Keith winced at his voice, the edge rubbed raw by tiredness and trauma.

“Ok.” Keith said. He took Lance’s hands again. “I guess you won’t tell me why?”

“I killed one of my teammates. Those were her last words.” Keith stilled. “She was trying to get a reaction out of me, wearing your face- it’s not my best moment.”

Keith’s hand tightened around Lance’s. “Oh.” He managed.

“I did a lot while I was with GALRA. None of them put me at my best, but _that_ had me at my worst.”

“Oh,” Keith said again, walking forward. Behind him, he could practically hear Lance worry at his lip.

Keith typed in his code to a med room, and the light came on automatically. He sat down Lance on the table firmly, with enough force to remind him that he shouldn’t move an inch. He rooted around in the drawers until he came up with some gauze pads and tape.

“Look up,” he said sharply, and Lance did, hissing as Keith dabbed at the messy wounds with alcohol.

“It’s what you get, doing shit like this.” Keith said unsympathetically.

“You’re one to talk.”

“You don’t have regenerative powers.” Keith pressed the gauze pads to the still bleeding wound, then sighed as it bled through. He kept holding, stretching to open the drawer and snatch some butterfly stitches to hold the skin together. He needed five.

“These are so nice,” Lance groaned as Keith applied the last one. “I wish I’d had these instead of normal sutures.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Now or ever?”

Lance scowled. “Ever.”

Keith frowned, slapping on a gauze pad over it, taping it. “Fine.”

“Thanks for this,” Lance said, holding Keith’s wrist, keeping his hand cupped around his cheek.

“Yeah.”

Lance leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Keith’s, and _God_ Keith missed this- he was touch starved and he was tired, and he leaned into the kiss for a second too long before pushing Lance off him.

“No!” He cried, stepping back.

“Oh, god- I forgot, damn it, I, Keith, I read this wrong.”

“Not now, I can’t- not yet. Ok? Not- not that I’m saying never, I’m saying not yet.”

“Whatever you say,” Lance said, letting his hand drop away from Keith’s wrist, and Keith let his arm hang by his side- he hadn’t even realized Lance had still been holding it.

“I missed you,” Keith said, tears welling up before he realized what was happening. “Even when you came back, I missed you. I still miss you.” He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes before the tears spilled. “And you understand, you get why I can’t- god- it hurt so much,” he was crying, which he hated, but it felt better than the days when he’d been too tired to cry at all.

Lance looked like he didn’t know what to do with Keith, and Keith didn’t blame him, he wasn’t sure how much he’d cried before Lance had left, but it wasn’t a lot.

“I’m sorry, jesus.” Keith said.

“No, it’s my fault.” Lance said.

Keith half sobbed, half laughed. “I know it is.”

Lance held out his arms, and Keith collapsed into him for a good while, just being held. It took a few minutes for him to stop crying. And then he stepped away, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m gonna go train.” Keith said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna see if I can sleep any before breakfast.”

“Sleep in my bed. Wake up Hunk and tell him what happened, so he knows what’s going on.”

“Yeah.”

Keith rubbed his eyes, think about how stupid it was that he was the one who woke Lance up from a nightmare, but Lance ended up comforting him.

“I’ll... um... I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“Yeah, see you.”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Keith pursed his lips and nodded. “Yep.” He popped the p.

Carefully, Lance walked backwards out the door, and Keith waited a few seconds before going out, heading the other direction.

He brushed his fingers across his lips, missing the warmth Lance had left him.

*****

“I messed _up_ , Shiro!” Lance said, grabbing eight slices of bread. “I kissed him. I should not have done that. Why did I do that?”

“I don’t know, cause you love him?” Shiro said, grabbing some bread for himself.

“But it was the wrong moment. I was tired, I’d had a flashback,” Shiro rubbed Lance’s back.

“It’s ok, it makes sense- well- I don’t think he hates you for it or anything- he never has.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lance hated that he knew.

“And, you’re two teens in love, so it’s only a matter of time before you’re back together, then one of you does something stupid, and the cycle goes on until you reach twenty. Then either you’re together or you’re not, and life goes on.”

“Wow, I can see how come Keith’s like _that_ now,” Lance said.

“It’s how our father raised us.” Shiro said. “Analytical, logical.”

“Militant.” Lance spat the word. Shiro let out a short ‘heh’ and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. He was ex military. Or reserve, I don’t remember.”

“It’s been ten years, right?” Lance asked.

“Almost eleven.” Shiro spread some peanut butter on his bread and turned away to join Lance, and they walked together to their particular corner on the opposite side of the cafeteria from Keith.

“Keith told me about what he remembers, way back before we rescued you, god, probably before the robbery, even.”

“He doesn’t remember a lot. He was young and it was traumatic.”

“Everything is traumatic.” Lance said, unsure of whether or not he was sarcastic.

Shiro ran his hand through his hair and laughed as they sat down.

“Aint that the truth.”

*****

Maija was sitting, cross-legged, on her bed.

“Are you going to come down for dinner?” Estania asked at the door, and Maija waved her pen at her, not even looking up.

“Freshman orientation is in a week, Mai.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t go to mystery camp this year.”

“I know.”

“Mai, it’s been ten months.”

“I _know_.”

Estania huffed, and Maija could hear the sound of her turning on her heel.

Maija leaned back, stretching. A red string hit the back of her head. The strings were all different colors, but she’d looked at them all long and hard enough that she knew the one was red.

She was sitting on a three foot square bit of open bed room, strings surrounding her. It was a delicate process getting out, and she wasn’t up to doing it yet.

Her bed was perfectly made under all the strings, mostly because she hadn’t slept on it in- a month? Probably a month- she’d started spiraling after school had ended, the structure sucked from her life leaving her with nothing but? A desperate want to find her brother and time, and also four years at a mystery camp over the summers giving her the skills to root through public records. And that gave her a 3D pin board and double the trips to the therapist.

She grabbed her- Lance’s laptop (she’d taken it five months ago)- and she typed in Keith’s name in again, worrying her lip. She went through routine checks of everyone missing’s google searches, but there was never anything new.

And then there was Takashi Shirogane. His name popped up everywhere in Maija’s search. She knew of him- who the hell didn’t? But she couldn’t narrow down his connection to anything other than the fact that he was Keith’s adoptive older brother and he’d been missing longer than the rest of them.

She clicked on the link to the fire article, which said that the surviving brothers were moving into university housing. Shiro’s disappearance articles said next to nothing about the younger boy.

System City University housing. She searched.

Terra District. She added, then, after another second, family, open.

She scrolled through the results till she found the most promising link. She used her basic knowledge of google street view to narrow her list down to twelve houses, and she loaded the locations on her phone. She slid out of the web she’d weaved around herself and slid her sneakers on, and slid over to the door, and slid out- right into her dad.

“Ay, papa,” she said nervously.

“Are you going to come to dinner?”

“Uh, my friend invited me over?”

“Maija-” her dad stopped to consider. “Be back before dark.”

“Thanks.”

Maija fished her bike out of the garage, checking the route on her phone as she headed down the street.

The first three houses were dead ends, but the fourth- the house was run down, the roof sloping in and the yard overrun with weeds. There were a lot of things in the front yard, spread about in the way plastic toy sets were left everywhere in the low class neighborhoods, but nothing was a toy. A half assembled motorcycle was left under the tin lean-to that qualified as a garage, and it looked like too much work for anyone to try and steal it. A glance at the other side of the house showed a bathtub half filled with mosquito heavy water. One of the windows facing the front was broken, and a panel of plywood replaced it, the glass still jutting out in sharp triangles.

Maija double checked the address.

It was right.

She walked up to the front door, touching the decorative iron work that stood at the end of the stairs, flinching back as the white paint and rust fell off at the brush of her hand. The boards of the porch creaked under her feet, envelopes spilling from the mailbox. One blew into her calf, and she picked it up.

Takashi Shirogane, 23 east cedar drive.

So this was the house.

She knocked- honestly, why would anyone be home?- and glanced around before hopping over the edge of the porch and running past the motorcycle into the back yard.

It sounded like insects- all of West Virginia sounded like that, but this was almost oppressive, tall grass and trash trees making the place a veritable jungle. Maija stuck to the side of the house, stepping over reaching vines and sprigs of poison oak. She got to the back door and jiggled the handle twice before the door popped and swung in.

The dust was wet and choking, and Maija kicked the door closed behind her. The basement was flooded, and a cloud of mosquitoes rose up and fell back down when she shut to door. The inch of water looked black, and Maija crinkled her nose. She walked up to the main floor.

The white tiles were dirty and cracked, a stack of old, mildewing dishes in the sink. Maija flipped the light switch experimentally, unsurprised when nothing happened.

There were grocery lists on the refrigerator Maija wasn’t about to open. She slid through the empty house, opening doors that led to pantries and coat closets, and an empty bedroom with half mussed up sheets. The door at the other end of the house led to a hall straight back into another bedroom, and a door halfway down was a bathroom. Maija mapped out the house in her head, making sure she had most of the space accounted for.

The door at the end of the hallway led her into a small, secondary bedroom, which was messy, clothes spread everywhere and an undeniable smell of cat. A large pack of gauze bandages was half empty on the low dresser, and the trash bin in the corner was overflowed with maroon paper towels. There was a loud hiss, and a black cat darted out from under the bed, slashing at her ankles. Maija yelped, and there were more small mewls from under the bed.

There was an iPhone and a wallet on the dresser. The wallet revealed that this was Keith’s room, his student id in the clear pocket, and the iPhone was devoid of notifications, and a selfie of Lance, with Keith, Pidge and Hunk in the background was the screensaver. They were all holding up one hand in a V sign. Maija turned off the phone and left it and the wallet where she’d found them.

There was a pin board on one wall, with old newspaper clippings, letters, and notes made in messy, compact handwriting. Maija pursed her lips, staring at it.

She ran forward and snatched it off the wall.

It was awkward, but she managed to fit it under one arm and walk it out the front door.

Biking was a challenge, but she made it home as the sky was turning red. She dropped her bike on the front lawn, hip-checking the door open and lugging the corkboard up the stairs, leaning it against her bed, happily noting that Carmen was already asleep. She hurried downstairs to get at least a pop tart before tucking in for the night- which really meant sitting on the floor, staring at her madness displayed in 3-D.

She heard the edges of her parent’s voices as she approached the kitchen.

“She’s not taking it well.” Her father said. “It’s been almost a year, she needs to move on.”

“None of us are taking it well.”

“Do you remember the funeral?”

“When she spat in the empty grave?”

“She can’t keep behaving like this.”

“Once school starts, her mind will be off it.”

“Maybe we should take up Andre’s offer-”

“It’s the last thing she needs.”

“She needs something!”

“Wait.”

Maija bit her lower lip.

“If she fails school, will you listen?”

“She’s coping. Give her time.”

“God knows we’ve had enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, ok.
> 
> Just take it.
> 
> I um,,, this is just gonna be angsty for a while ok?? Im workingnon it.
> 
> Pls comment, subscribe, bookmark, all that shit,, basically I'm just exaugsted,, too exaughsted for rambly end notes,, i love you guys and im gonna go watch a full season of parks and rec


	36. GALRA files (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GALRA official files on Prince's personal strike team and seer 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so honestly you guys??? Fuck.  
> That buffer chapter i didn't finish?? Still not done. Not that i have writer's block, it's just I don't have the time. Band was one thing, but now band and school and work?? Ugh.
> 
> Lemme be clear. I'm not abandoning this work or even taking a hiatus. Just... maybe chapters are going to take a litte longer and I swear to god i've never gone more than seven days w/o updating, but if it has taken me two weeks and i'm still not done with a chapter I was _excited_ to write???? Ugh...........
> 
> I got some amazing art from @lazyandhysterical on tumblr, on a happy note :) you should go check it out, their human shay is like,,, amazing, and they also drew Cammy and Core and tbh it's honestly beautiful i'll see when I can get a link because honestly it's fantastic.

Illusion/deceased   
Age at death: 19  
Could shapeshift if she had a good couple seconds of study on subject. Imitation of the voice was shaky at best. A catch to the illusion was a flash of natural eye color after blinking.  
Died due to internal conflict.  
Accused of being sex-crazed by inmates and teammates, used her powers to manipulate others.

Darialma/active  
Age: 20  
Can grow to twice her size, selectively or all together. Retains speed, and gains strength according to proportion.  
Has an obsession with body alterations, specifically inserts such as piercings, decorative stitching or staples. These do not expand with her. Can cause tearing and other extreme issues.

Morticia/active  
Age: 17  
Can run at speeds that break the sound barrier.  
Her involvement with Prince has gained her access to alcohol heavy drinks, which she abuses daily. When disoriented it is dangerous for her to use her powers due to intestinal issues as well as inaccuracy. Her constant state of intoxication has led to many disciplinary issues

Alicia/active  
Age: 15  
Can manipulate oxygen heavy atmospheres when her own processed breath has an appropriate ratio. Other gasses can conflict with her control when processed.  
Has few discipline issues. Her older brother and younger sister are also in custody, however, due to psychological theories presented by Dr. Palazine, they are as far from each other as possible. Another sister is suspected in her family, however was not found upon her initial capture, and due to Thailand’s reaction to the RR act, no further attempts to find her have been executed.

/////

Koré Min-Hao// seer 97  
Age: 17  
Koré was born blind, like 68% of other sight-heavy psychics. Despite a host of discipline issues, she is in active police service. She was drafted at 11, when she was brought into a police station after fighting GALRA agents sent to retrieve her brother, Ronan Min-Hao. Ronan escaped. She is currently in the System City head PD, on an assignment to track Red Bandit/ subject 6294.


	37. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A date?!” Keith and Lance said simultaneously in the same incredulous tone and intonation.
> 
> Allura sighed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t lie to me, I knew you two were romantically involved, but I couldn’t exactly accuse you of anything. Also I believe your relationship is one of the foundations for the good interactions you had as a team before.”
> 
> “You’re setting us up?” Keith asked.
> 
> “General,” Lance said in the same tone he used to call her ‘princess’, which was to say slightly sarcastic and droll. “I’m not sure you understand exactly what me leaving meant for-” he waved his hand in the space between him and Keith- “us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note: I FUCKING MADE IT BITCHES I MADE IT I FINISHED THIS GOD FORSAKED CHAPTER AFTER A FIFTEEN HOUR DAY AT SCHOOL IT TOOK TWO WEEKS AND IT'S SIX THOUSAND, ALMOST SEVEN THOUSAND WORDS.
> 
> Second note: there are some slurs in this chapter (one, it's the f one and if you wanna skip it skip from after Keith says "i love you" to the haunted house :)
> 
> Ok I'm like, really tired cause i had practice after school till five thirty and then a football game till nine so i'm like,,, dead yeah. So take this giant, there are only three chapters left ;) i love you guys

Keith didn’t like guns.

There wasn’t a particular moral reason to it, just that guns seemed to be ungainly and hard to manage- imprecise and the only way to gain more skill was to shoot at a paper a billion times over, not something you could feel what you were doing wrong.

Keith pondered the pistol in his hands. He knew how to turn the safety off and on and reload it, and he knew enough about it not to shoot himself in the foot- they all carried a gun on their hips for missions, they were as much of a part of the uniform as the ten inch knife.

He raised it slowly, eyeing the target, and shot.

The recoil resounded through his arm, and he shuddered unhappily.

He squinted, but he couldn’t see a hole in the target. He huffed, raising the gun, ready to chuck it on the ground, but lowered it slowly.

“Having problems?” Lance asked teasingly from the back of the shooting range. Keith dropped his gun on the table in front of him, his face burning.

“What do you want?”

Lance laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m hiding from Pidge, actually, now that the scab fell off she’s on the path for blood.”

The wound was shiny and pink and looked like it would split if he smiled half a centimetre wider.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Of course she is.”

“So,” Lance stepped forward, gesturing to Keith’s gun. “Why the sudden interest in shooting? Guns never struck me as your thing.”

Keith groaned. “They’re _not_ ,” he complained. “They’re terrible.”

Lance laughed again. “Just needs practice, really. But why?”

“I went to the Blade a couple weeks ago. They had guns, even the people who specialized on swords or hand to hand- they all could go to a shooting range and hit the bulls eye without blinking.”

“The blade, huh?” Lance asked. “Just for information? Or-”

“They offered me a place.”

“Oh.” Lance pursed his lips. “ _Oh_.”

“I told them no, but...” he sighed. “I guess it’s just an option? Because the Rebellion seems like it’s just going to fall apart after we defeat GALRA but the blade seems a lot more, I dunno, solid?”

“So like, as job option. You don’t think you’re gonna finish high school?”

“Why would I? We’ve been missing for a year anyways, and it’s not like I have anyone home to go back to.”

“That’s a lie!” Lance said so sharply Keith flinched.

“The only people who care about me are here-”

“Mrs. Willowbury!” Lance insisted, and Keith’s hand lurched up to his necklace, which he’d practically chewed off the black cord, but refused to throw away.

He didn’t know when he started to think that she was dead.

“But... how...”

“Oh my god, you and Pidge and Hunk, you all think I just went to GALRA, ruining all of my relationships for what? Fun?” Lance let out an exasperated sigh. “I got her out my second week there.”

Keith gasped. “Oh god, she must hate me. It was so long-”

“She asked if you were doing ok. If you were safe.” Lance stepped forward and picked up Keith’s gun. “I said yes.”

Lance aimed the gun and fired off three rounds, and every single one of them hit within an inch of each other on the target. He twisted his wrist and examined part of it- Keith couldn’t tell which- before flicking the safety back on and setting it down. He stuck out his tongue ever so slightly with a flinch of a grimace.

“The guns at Prince’s were better.” He said passively, and Keith felt himself perk up with curiosity at the name. He’d overheard it plenty of times, from harsh and painful whispers between Shay and him, and Shiro.

“Can you teach me how to shoot?” Keith asked suddenly. Lance whipped his head around.

“Are you sure you want something that demands so much-” he waved his hand vaguely- “time with me?”

“Well, I mean, we live together, right? And we have to work together, even if we aren't in the same team or anything. And I just want shit to be normal again?”

Lance laughed. “Define _normal_.” He said. “Cause there hasn’t been a second in my life after september eleventh that could count as such.” He laughed again, and it was a bit warmer than it had been. “And between us, too. What’s normal there?”

Keith didn’t want to think about this now, not when Lance was here and he’d been obsessing over it every second since he’d come back anyway, and this was when they could be normal instead of trying to figure it out.

“I dunno.” He said simply. “Talking, I guess? Friends?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Keith, not again.” Lance said. “I’m going to take this in the steps that you’re willing to take.”

“I don’t know what steps I’m willing to take!” Keith said, sharper, “I just wish none of this shit had happened!”

“ _Do you?_ ” Lance asked, his sharp question stopping Keith’s train of thought in its tracks. “I mean, what shit do you mean? Me to have never left and for us to still be losing this war? Or before that? Do you wish we had never tried to rescue Shiro? Still at home doing nothing with a war going on in the periphery of our lives? What if Shiro never got captured- if GALRA didn’t exist? Cause then, think about it, Keith, you wouldn’t even exist and neither would I, and I fucking wish that we could be normal. Sometimes, I sit in my room and think about what it would be like if we were. I think about how much I wish I could introduce you to my family proper as a boyfriend-” Keith’s thoughts caught on the way Lance’s Virginia mannerism fell through, just like how he dropped into a drawl- “and I’ve been looking forward to my Junior Prom since- god, at least freshman year, and I spent that night throwing darts at some innocent dude until he pissed himself.

“And I don’t even know what I was trying to say here,” Lance said. “I wish we could be normal, I wish I could embarrass my siblings by making out with you at inappropriate moments, I wish I could win you a giant stuffed animal at a carnival, that shit, I wish we could be teenagers. But we aren’t. We’re soldiers.”

“We’re teenagers too.” Keith said. He laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right though. Mostly I just want to have a conversation with you that doesn’t end in grand speeches about what should be happening.”

Lance laughed, and this one was even more close to his old laugh. “I guess I did sorta spiral, huh?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Sorta.” He repeated. The sentiment of Lance’s words fell heavily on him, and he bit the inside of his mouth without really thinking about it.

“Hey, you two!” Allura said from a door at the other corner of the shooting range. “We’ve got a Voltron briefing in minus six minutes, what the hell are you two just hanging out for?”

Keith’s eyebrows twitched together. “We still have those?”

“Well, you’re all here now,” Allura said. “C’mon.”

*****

Pidge scowled at Lance when he came through the door to the meeting room. She was sitting with one leg up on one of the metal folding chairs that were spread around the castle, but were seldom there when you needed one. The scar on his face was shiny and new, parts of it flaked off and dry, oddly puckered at his brow where it seemed that his eyebrow wasn’t exactly sure how to go about growing new hair. He turned his head to look behind him, and Pidge could see all five white butterfly stitches that lined the messy wound she heard that he’d made himself.

Allura walked in behind him, and then Keith behind that. They fell into a line while Allura stepped to the front. Keith leaned his elbows on the table beside Pidge. His fingers tapped on the table, and Pidge noticed that his nails were chewed down to a third of what they should be.

“Sup.” He said.

“Dunno,” she responded, looking back up to Allura.

“This is _wrong_ ,” Allura said emphatically. Pidge sat back and blinked.

“What is?” Hunk asked. Allura spread her arms out to them.

“This.” She said, then softer, “stand up, all of you.” Pidge obeyed hesitantly, looking down the line of people which went- closest to farthest from the door- Shiro, Lance, Hunk, her, Keith. The room was almost awkwardly silent as Allura grabbed Keith by the shoulders and repositioned him so he was between Shiro and Lance. She stepped back, considering them, then grabbed Pidge, who had half a second to snap her laptop closed before she was put on the other end of the line so it went her Shiro Keith Lance Hunk. It was, Pidge mused, the way they stood _before_.

“Ok.” Allura said, stepping back. Pidge glanced up at Shiro- standing next to him always made her feel a particular sort of small that came with drawing herself up to her full height and still not reaching his shoulder. He looked drawn out and tired, the bags under his eyes fading but still a reminder of stress, and a half-hearted smile on his lips. Lately, he’d been in a constant state of exhausted happy that made one think he really ought to take a nap.

“So,” Pidge began. “General, I know why I’m here, but-” she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. “Why, um,” she glanced down the row of people beside her. She wondered how painfully obvious it was that she was trying to say anything other than ‘team Voltron’.

“Pidge, would you mind just giving the presentation?” Allura asked.

Pidge sighed, opening her computer.

“So, thanks to the intel that Lance delivered, we have all of the information we need to take down GALRA quickly and efficiently. This means taking down major bases in America, which is undeniably the heart of GALRA. After that, branches in other countries have enough autonomy to continue operating, but we can deal with that a lot easier. I’ve been discussing a twelve step plan with Allura and Coran that will, hopefully, have us done with this war in two months.” She looked up as Lance, Keith and Shiro’s jaws dropped simultaneously. “Obviously, that’s optimistic-”

“Two months- end of October, beginning of November?” Pidge could practically hear the longing in Lance’s voice, the tone identical to when he used to talk about Christmas.

“Yeah.” She said. “We start by taking out cornerstones, before hitting the keystone in system city. We actually have a date.”

“October twenty sixth?” Lance asked, and Pidge pursed her lips, because he looked wrong, leaning forward all concentrated and serious, and something about him just looked a thousand times more weathered and old than he had before.

“Yeah.” Pidge said. “Hopefully before, but we need to do our big... I dunno, final battle thing then. It’s gonna be public- there’s a big press meeting at the main base Lance was stationed at- we’re gonna expose it- everything that’s going on there. I can hook up the monitors to cameras from other bases- some of the most corrupt ones.

“Before that, we’re going to have to release more videos, seeing as the buzz around the last one has more than died, and we need to barter for more political support. If you run around online platforms enough- the dark web ones, of course,” Lance scoffed lightly, which she chose to ignore, “then you can see that a lot of the democratic people actually support people and are anti GALRA. As well as the fact that Mothers against GALRA is gaining more political purchase as well, which being a peaceful protest, will give us more brownie points with... god, I dunno, people. Exposing the absolute terror that goes on in the bases isn’t exactly going to be enough, though, what’s going to help more is when we reveal every fucking way that GALRA has tampered in news, scientific studies, and most importantly, elections. In the files I have-” Pidge laughed- “there’s records of tampering from shit as small as who would be the mayor of Hicksville Indiana to the presidency itself. A powerist piece of shit may not care about scientists torturing innocent people but goddamn if they take away his democracy.” Shiro laughed at that, making Pidge smile.

“Thank you, Pidge.” Allura said. “I’m going to be explaining things more as they come up, and sending you all and Maeve’s squad onto more select missions.”

“Us? As a squad? General, no offense, but we don’t exactly have the sinnergy from our practice run or sparky sparky boom man.” Lance said, and Pidge pinned down that it was the way he was sitting- confident and like he belonged, and the way he called Allura general without skipping beat, like he was without a doubt a soldier.

“And whose fault is that?” Lance laughed his new heartless laugh.

“You have a point, general.” He said.

There was the tentative knock at the door and Maeve poked her head in.

“Is the meeting running late?” She asked, and Allura waved her in.

“We’re wrapping up. I’ve gotta talk to Keith and Lance, but that’ll only take a second.” Pidge didn’t miss the concerned look that passed between the boys, almost like they used to.

Everything was almost like they used to.

Maeve’s team walked in behind her, Ronan and Dalia and Maeve looking like mirrors of Lance, and Nympha and Ezra standing tall.

“Hey man, haven’t really talked to you since you came back!” Ezra said, slapping Lance on the back. Lance brushed his hand of- almost swatted it.

“Yeah, that was intentional.” Lance said, and just because Pidge had thought his voice was colder than usual when he’d been talking before, it didn’t prepare her for the absolute frigidity that he gave Ez. His blue eyes were sharp and icy and Ezra backed off, slowly and hesitantly.

“Alright, Pidge, stay here to give the presentation, but Shiro,” Allura pursed her lips. “Shiro can go help train the new cadet class, and Hunk, Chrissy needs some help with her pistols and I told her you could help.”

The team shuffled past the other team awkwardly and Allura pulled Keith and Lance to the side just out of the door.

“Hi guys,” she said nervously, trying not focus on Ezra’s confused and dejected expression. She hoped she wouldn’t have to brief every team in the main castle.

It was only five teams now.

But still.

*****

“A _date?!_ ” Keith and Lance said simultaneously in the same incredulous tone and intonation.

Allura sighed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t lie to me, I knew you two were romantically involved, but I couldn’t exactly accuse you of anything. Also I believe your relationship is one of the foundations for the good interactions you had as a team before.”

“You’re setting us up?” Keith asked.

“General,” Lance said in the same tone he used to call her ‘princess’, which was to say slightly sarcastic and droll. “I’m not sure you understand exactly what me leaving meant for-” he waved his hand in the space between him and Keith- “us.”

“Says the boy who was gone for Keith’s five month depression cycle.” Allura said, making Lance flinch. She knew the words stung, and she didn’t regret it.

Keith looked down and to the side.

“Either way, I believe you two being on good terms is integral to a functional team. I don’t expect for you to build up back to what you were before, at least, not in the time before our final battle. But please, I think it’s possible for you to be friends again, and-”

“Look, I don’t think either of us actually objected to this.” Keith said, glancing at Lance. Lance shrugged in agreement.

Allura let out a short puff of air that was half sigh, half laugh. “There’s a little carnival going on in New Mexico, I’m gonna give you two hundred bucks and three hours.”

“Thanks Allura,” Keith said.

“Besides, this is the last bit of free time you have. You start missions tomorrow.”

“So this is a moral booster?” Lance asked.

“Exactly. Meet me in the portal room in two hours.”

“Allura?” Keith asked. “What about the no dating between teammates rule?”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Like that stopped you two before.”

She turned to go back into the briefing room, recalling the conversation she’d had with Coran that morning.

It had started with her being pedantic about how Coran knew that Lance was still on their side. He’d put a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

“He came to me with the idea. He’d overheard Pidge and Hunk talking about the isolated mainframe and how important it was. He figured out how he was the logical choice to go. And he was right, Allura.”

“But, Voltron was the most talented team I’ve ever had the opportunity to train. Part of the reason I chose total greenies instead of the most seasoned soldiers is because, mostly, of Keith and Lance’s dedication to each other.” Allura sighed. “And, I mean, you know what that mess is like now.”

“Keith and Lance can’t exactly hate each other forever, Allura- I don’t even think they’re capable of hating each other in the first place.”

“I’d hate Lance if I was Keith.” She said with a pout- it seemed immature, but she’d been doing it since she was a toddler and never stopped the habit.

“You’ve read their quintessence, no? If I’ve ever seen a more compatible set of wavelengths, I can’t recall it. And the whole thing with their bond- Haggar bound them together.”

“So you’re saying they’re soulmates.” Allura said dryly.

“Soulmate implies a certain lack of agency.” Coran said. “All I’m saying is...”

“They’re made for eachother.”

“Exactly!” Coran’s scottish accent caught the word nicely.

“Well, you’re not _wrong_ ,” Allura had admitted.

*****

“Hey,” Keith said when he was a couple steps away from where Lance was leaning against the doorway to the portal room. He was wearing a white tank top with a blue star graphic on it, old uniform pants that had a hole worn through one knee, and one of the winter uniform shirts, the shoulders sliding off to reveal toned arms and a broad chest. Keith figured he should stop staring.

“Hey,” Lance said.

“So, I’m not the only one who thinks Allura has something up her sleeve with this, right?” Keith asked, imitating Lance’s position across the hall from him.

Lance scoffed. “Of course not.” He said. “Personally, I think it’s for PR. We’re shooting more videos like the one where Allura cut her hair, and Voltron is going to be a feature, right? And Pidge keeps on talking about sociopolitical aspects and shit- basically having a couple at the head would make us- that is, ALTEA- way more human and inviting.”

“I guess.” Keith said. “There’s also probably a kid at this carnival who has powers and Allura just wants us to feel what it’s like to be on a team together again.”

“That too.” Lance said with a little laugh, and it actually sounded like his old one.

“So how’s-” Keith waved his hand for a second to find the right words- “living with Shiro?”

“Pretty chill, actually.” Lance said. “He’s really nice, and it sorta feels like he’s trying to make up for all the shit he did while Haggar still had her talons in him.”

“You know what he did at the party, right?” Keith asked. Almost subconsciously, he brought his hand to his windpipe, remembering the bruise that had blossomed, red and blue and purple and yellow, in the day it had taken him to heal it.

“Yeah, he’s told me. In depth. And I tell him about my new scars.” Lance spread out his fingers, examining the nails, then flipping his hand and started pressing the cuticles back. “It’s like a sleepover every night, except we talk about trauma instead of cute boys.”

That spurred a laugh out of Keith.

“Hey, boys, you ready?” Allura asked, opening the door to the portal room, and Lance stood up straight as Marissa- that was Marissa, right? Or was Marissa dead?- walked out with a little kid, who probably just aged up into Cadet age, not much younger Keith probably, but Keith felt decades older regardless.

“Yeah.” Lance said. Allura handed Keith a heavy duty olive canvas wallet. He opened it to see a pleasant fan of eight twenty dollar bills. Honestly, it was probably more money than he’d ever held.

“Come back to the spot I dropped you off at by eleven local time. Page me when you’re there. Have fun and don’t get into too much trouble.”

“You sound like my mom,” Lance said, and Keith realized it had been awhile since he’d heard Lance mention his family at all.

“It’s because going out and having fun is one of the most dangerous things you can do at this point.” Allura said while they walked to the portal. The metal of the doorframe was nicked up from years of use, and Allura scratched at a suspicious crusty spot with her nail.

“So don’t get in trouble, I get it.” Lance said.

“Ok, so you two can talk and all that. Be normal teens.” She placed her hand on the side and the air shimmered like asphalt in the summer sun.

*****

Lance walked through and immediately he was hit by intense nausea, stumbling over the crushed grass of the fairground, getting a few steps before throwing up the castle’s shitty mashed potatoes. Keith came behind him, stumbling a couple steps but managing to end straight up.

“Jeez, it isn’t that bad,” He said. Lance wiped his mouth and rubbed it off on the grass.

“I haven’t been through one of those in months,” he said in his defense, seeing Keith’s half jovial, half disgusted expression.

“God, they’re awful.” He agreed.

“Hey, you never actually got sick, huh?” Lance said, making his way to his feet, because Keith was standing to the side with his arms crossed, making no effort to try and help.

Keith’s face tinged pink and he looked to the side.

“Oh god, you have?” Lance asked, joyous. “Damn, tell me about it?”

Keith rolled his eyes as they walked to the short line that marked the entrance to the fair. “Maybe later.”

“So what do you want to do first? Rides? Games? Dancing?”

“God, uh? Food. I want food. I’ve been living off the Castle’s shit- not that it's bad, it’s just- spaghetti and meatloaf and mashed potatoes and rice in a never fucking ending cycle.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah, it’s crap.”

“What was the food like at GALRA?”

“You could turn the plate upside down and nothing would move half an inch.” Lance laughed. “And then at prince’s most of it was junk food, ice cream and Chinese takeout.”

“How’d you gain that much muscle off junk and takeout?”

“Worked out.”

Keith poked Lance’s stomach. “Sure,” he drawled.

“It’s true!” Lance said, incredibly comfortable in the pocket of space they’d found. “You have the money, right?” He asked as they got to the ticket booth.

“Yeah, one sec.” Keith fished in his pockets for the wallet, pulling out a twenty and handing it to the ticket girl, who slapped wristbands on both of them, the kind that were paper and took hell to tear off. She handed him back a fiver and a single.

The fair smelled of old beer and piss, and Lance crinkled his nose. “What sort of food do you want?”

“I don’t know?” Keith said, looking around at the dusk-lit fair, not light enough to see everything in full, washed out New Mexico sun and heat, but not dark enough that the stalls had lit up their paper lanterns and half-assed plastic streetlights.

“Well, we can walk around and see what looks good,” Lance said, twisting so that a small girl with pigtails and cotton candy sweet and sticky fingers ran between the two of them, and then twisted to the other side to allow her older brother to go past with sorry smile. “Can’t say I have much of an appetite at the moment, but it’ll come right back soon.”

He hoped that Keith didn’t notice how he was rambling, trying desprately not to let them slip into silence. Their current friendship was like a baby bird, tenuous and vulnerable, and silence was dangerous.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, and they set off down the row of booths.

The smell of street tacos, fresh fried noodles, and cinnamon from home made churros mixed and mingled in waves of different pleasantness.

“Shiro always said never to trust meat below three dollars,” Keith said, eyeing the prices for a corndog booth.

“I doubt there’s any meat over that, here.” Lance said. “Oh, look at that!” He pointed excitedly to the fourth family-run mexican booth they’d seen in as many meters. There was a box out front full of ice, soda, and cups of fruit, some plain, some covered with red powder.

“What is it?”

“Uhhh, these corn things? It’s corn on the cob, and there’s butter and mayo on it, and chili powder, god, they’re so good. Super messy, but _soo_ good.”

“Yeah, let’s get some.”

Lance talked to the woman in spanish enthusiastically, laughing along with her as she commented on his accent, explaining his family’s heritage as she asked tottering questions, turning and telling her son to get their order going.

The chili powder red mayo dripped onto their hands, and Lance licked it off his palm and off the base of the corn before starting in on it.

“I’th really messthy.” Keith said around a mouthful of corn.

“Yeah, that’s what makes it good,” Lance said. Keith swallowed his bite.

“It’s really spicy, too,” he said, waving his hand in front of his mouth.

“Oh, please.” Lance said. “Do you want a bottle of water? Milk? You can’t take the heat?”

“I never said I couldn’t take it!” Keith said, taking another big bite. “Plus, you _know_ I’m lactose intolerant.”

“The mayo cuts like, ninety percent of the chili, too. You can’t have that low of a heat tolerance, not really.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You would too, after a year of shitty powdered mashed potatoes.”

“Well, I guess...” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “We could go get some ghost chili peppers some time and see who _really_ has a heat tolerance.” Keith’s face opened in surprise, his jaw slacking open.

“Aren’t those the ones that can like, literally give you chemical burns?”

Lance laughed. “I was kidding! God, the look on your face.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Course you were.” He said.

Lance leaned forward to wipe off Keith’s cheek with his thumb, sticking it in his mouth to lick off the sauce. “Messy eater,” he accused. Keith rolled his eyes again, down to the side, but he didn’t deny it.

They finished their corn and started down the fair again.

“We should get some food to take back.” Keith mused.

“Yeah, towards the end, though. It would just be a bother.”

“What do you want to do?” Keith asked. “Looks like we have rides, games, haunted houses, the whole shebang.”

“I don’t know? Let’s head over to rides and see what’s on the way.”

“Oh my god,” Keith said, pulling on Lance’s sleeve. “Lookit!”

“What?” Keith pointed at a shooting game, his eyes lighting up in a way that Lance missed.

“Look at the hippo, it’s so fucking cute,” Keith said, and it took Lance a second to attach his statement to a giant hippo plush. The game was simple, each target a certain rank, and the dinky guns that wouldn’t be able to hit the target no matter how good of a shot you were.

“You want it?”

“The games are rigged, you’ll never-”

“Do you want the fucking hippo or not, Keith.”

Keith was silent for a second. “I want the hippo.” He admitted quietly.

“Ok, let’s get it.” Lance took out the change from the food and moseyed up to the sleazebag who manned the station. “What do I got to do for the hippo?” He asked.

“Ain’t no one who got that hippo in five years.”

“What do I gotta do to get it?” Lance said, imitating his tone effortlessly.

“Hit a target down every shot.”

“How many bullets?”

“Five.”

“How much?”

“Five.”

Lance paid him, picking up the gun. It was as flimsy as it looked, like he could snap the barrel in half if he squeezed too hard. He lined up his index finger along the barrel, something he would never normally do.

He took the five shots quick, and a shot of lightning with each one, small enough that it aided the bullet the last half centimeter to push the target down. It was over before the sleaze could blink, and every one he’d hit swung on the bar, the old unused metal squeaking.

“I’ll take the hippo.” Lance said with a smile. The sleaze’s jaw swung open in time with the squeaking. Lance snapped his fingers under the man’s nose. “Hey. The hippo.”

The man was speechless as he pulled out a rickety step stool and a box cutter, cutting the string to let the hippo fall into Lance’s arms.

“You cheated,” Keith accused as Lance handed him the hippo. “I felt it.”

“I was using my natural talent. That’s not cheating.” Keith shifted the giant plush so it was on his shoulder.

“I can’t beleive you won me a five foot long hippo plush at a fair game. I love you.”

Lance froze, and Keith did too. He watched his arms tense around the plush- he was wearing a maroon tee where he’d chopped off the sleeves and a good foot of the shirt under the armpit, letting his new, thicker arms out in full display, as well as a good view of the muscles that tensed above his ribs.

A minute of tense silence passed.

“I’m not taking it back.” Keith mumbled into the neck of his plush.

“Never said I wanted you to.”

“Can we just- uh, can we just not worry about this shit? Can we just have fun and talk about it later?”

“Yeah.” Lance agreed. Someone was gonna get hurt, but he agreed. They looked away from each other for a second before Keith slipped his arm into the crook of Lance’s elbow.

“Oi, fags!” Said a voice, thick with alcohol. Immediately they started moving in a way that had been conditioned into them from years of being colored in public or gay in public or both at once. Keith’s hand tensed on Lance’s arm, and Allura’s voice echoed in his head.

_Don’t get into trouble._

There was a crash, and Keith lurched forward next to him, and as he straightened up, Lance identified both the bottle that had hit him and the offender.

Keith turned, shaking off his head, the smell of poor quality beer hitting Lance harder than when they first walked into the carnival. He was tense and powerful, the shadows from the paper lanterns defining his muscled arms in a way that was hazy and vague but still deadly.

Lance let his over shirt slip down so it hung loosely around his elbows, his shoulders relaxed but emanating low slung power. He tilted his chin up, fixing the man with a cold and calculating glare.

"You missed the trash." Lance said. The man backed up a couple steps.

"Blue, leave him," Keith said. "He's pissing his pants anyways."

Lance rolled his eyes, taking out one hand and examining his nail beds. "Fine, whatever. I'm kinda mad he made you smell like beer though." He was aware every move he made was a threat. "But he isn't worth our downtime, huh, Red?"

"Just what I was thinking." Keith said, even though he was a taut as a bowstring. Lance turned away and they left their backs to him for a good second before Lance turned and said "boo" lightly, causing the man to stumble back and slip on a puddle of indiscriminate nature. Keith laughed.

Lance chuckled too, and his smile quirked higher as they made their way further into the fairground.

They found a crappy bathroom and rubbed hand sanitizer on the Hippo where the beer had splashed on one of his legs.

“We can clean him off when we get back to the castle.” Lance said when Keith lifted the offending spot to his nose and was again dissatisfied.

“God, what a jackass.” Keith said.

“I know,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“What do we do next? Not go back that way, I hope.”

“How are you on roller coasters?” Lance asked. “Not that there are any good ones here.”

“Um, actually, I wanted to do the haunted house.”

“Then why did you ask me?”

The haunted house was dinky and cheap, the walls made of plywood covered with fake vinyl brick and graffiti, some intentional and some, Lance noted on seeing a sharpie pen dick on the side, not.

“Welcome to the horror factory. We’ll make you scream or your money back,” said a disillusioned teenage girl on taking their cash and stamping their hands. The fair had entirely lit up in the late dusk. The sky would be totally dark by the time they came out, but that didn’t matter, not really.

The scares were cheap, the skulls plastic and the tattered rags more annoying and ticklish than creepy. Nevertheless, they jumped when a man in a hockey mask revved his rubber chainsaw, yelped when a curtain cut away to reveal a wax scene of gore and death.

“Shit!” Keith swore, jumping back into Lance. “That’s a kid!”

Lance followed his eyes to a small fetal form curled up in a corner of the room they were in. His back shook, and there was a puddle that was too dark to be water or piss leaking out under him.

“It’s just part of the house,” Lance said, but part of him wasn’t quite sure.

“I don’t know,” Keith said, his brows pinched together. “Hey, kid?” He asked, walking forward, ducking under the white string and placing his hand on the boy’s back. Lance braced himself for a string to be pulled, something to happen and the head to snap up to reveal another two cent horror.

Instead, there was just a wet sob.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith said, and Lance ducked under the string too.

“Hey, buddy, what’s your name?” He asked, switching positions with Keith so that he was kneeling beside him and Keith was standing back.

“Doesn’t matter,” the kid said, his voice obstructed by tears. “I’m too much work, just leave me alone.”

“You’re hurt, come on, let’s help you.”

He shook his head slightly, not lifting his head from it’s spot on his knees.

“It’s better if I die. I won’t get anyone else in trouble.”

“Hey, hey, buddy, let’s get you some help, I’m sure there’s a medical station in the fair.”

“They won’t help me.”

“Hey, kid, it’s ok, we will.” Lance said, stroking the kid’s hair. “Can you look up and tell me your name?”

There was a yelp, and all three of them went silent as another couple passed through, running and not looking at much in particular.

“Are they gone?” Asked the boy.

“Yeah. Will you let us help you now?”

The kid looked up with a petulant glare. His eyes were glowing and sharp, and the yellowish light was cloudy with tears.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Keith said.

“Oh man, that’s a cool power,” Lance said, frowning in Keith’s direction. “I wish mine was that cool.”

The kid’s eyes widened with realization.

“My name’s Lance, I’m the hero Blue Lightning.”

“I’m Ryan.” The kid said. “I can’t-” he started to cry again. “I can’t walk.”

“Hey, that’s no problem. Keith, could you put down your hippo and lift him on to my back?”

“His name is Bartholomew.” Keith said. “And yes.”

Ryan bit his bottom lip as Keith unfurled him, revealing a dark, dark spot on his shirt where he was bleeding, the actual lines of the wound indiscriminate.

Lance braced himself for the weight of the kid and the wetness.

“Page Allura. What time is it?”

“Half past ten.”

“Okay, page her.”

Two seconds after Keith paged Allura, the phone they’d been given rang.

“Hey, there’s this kid here, he’s bleeding. Can you get us back early?” Keith paused and Lance heard the edge of Allura’s voice through the phone. “Uh huh. Yeah, of course. Yeah. Mhm, we’ll page you again when we’re there. Thanks General.”

“Hey, Ryan, please keep talking to me, buddy.” Lance said. “Don’t loose consciousness, keep on talking. What’s your last name?”

“Jamson.”

“Ok, Ryan Jamson, where are you from?”

“Minnesota. Drift town Minnesota.”

“Minnesota’s a long way.”

“Mhm.” Ryan’s voice was becoming soft and indesdcript in Lance’s ear, but he couldn’t jostle him to keep him awake for fear of furthering the wound that they didn’t know the severity of.

“Hey, Ryan, what’s your favorite movie?”

“Uhmenphubeda.”

“Hey, what was that?”

“Uh... Men in Black.”

“Hey, Ryan, you lost a lot of blood, we gotta keep you awake.” They were almost out of the fairground, walking in the space behind the tents where the ground was riddled with ropes and wires and stakes.

“Uhhh oh kay.” Keith was watching him concernidly, obviously wanting to help but unsure of how to.

The blood was leaking down the side of Lance’s pant leg. He hoped it wouldn’t stain his shoes, because Keith’s white sneaker still had a maroon spot on the toe.

“Ryan, buddy, you have to stay with us. Do you have any siblings?”

“Nyehhh, sisters.”

“How many.”

“Two,” he said, barely audible, and Lance had to repeat it in order to make sure.

“What are their names?”

“Mel and, and, and Adri.”

They were almost to the pick up point, so close.

“What are their ages?”

Ryan whimpered.

“Ryan, buddy, stay with me, how old is Adri?”

There was a violent cough, and the back of Lance’s neck was sticky, warm.

“Shit!” He swung Ryan around so that he was cradle-carrying him. “Shit, come help me.” He pulled the sticky tee from Ryan’s side, but it was satchurated, the skin soaked and dark and bruised where it wasn’t bloody. “Hey, Ryan, stay with me. Ryan, buddy, Ryan, kid, hey, stay with me.” Keith shoulder checked Lance so he could have a better look at it. He tore the shirt up to the armpit, wiping at it gently.

“It punctured his ribs.” Keith said.

“We can save him,” Lance said. “Right?”

“He’s not breathing. We can’t do cpr or that lung might collapse and ALTEA doesn’t have the technology to keep him alive after that.”

“Keith, we can’t just let him die, he’s just a kid.” Lance felt weak, his hands pushing where he thought the blood was coming from. “He looks like Dom.”

Keith took Ryan’s wrist, checking his pulse.

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

“ _Lance_.”

“ _Keith_.”

Lance sat back, the tops of his jeans smeared with carmine red.

“Lance, he’s gone.”

Lance’s face pinched up in frustration, his eyes closed tight to keep tears in, his face hot and prickly.

“We could’ve saved him.”

“Hey, hey.” Keith pulled Lance in, pressing his forehead to his. “When we win this war, we’ll have saved everyone.”

“When we win?” Lance asked, for the first time in a while wondering if they even did, if it would be worth it.

“When.” Keith said, and he pressed his lips against Lance’s to seal the promise.

*****

“Holy shit!” Allura said, making Pidge snap her head up.

“What?”

“Uh, god, uh, Shay,” Allura said. “Let’s go.”

“She ascended?”

“Yeah.” Allura said, breathless. Pidge snatched her comm unit from the table, paging Hunk.

“Oi, your girlfriend just ascended. Let’s go.”

“Uh, I know?” Hunk gave an excited squeak that didn't quite travel well over the comm.

She snapped her computer shut and followed Allura out through the soulless white halls.

Shay looked stunned when they came it. Her hair was like snow, light and fluffy and blindingly white.

“I’m uh- I... I did it.” Shay whispered. She tousled her fingers through it. “I did it!”

Hunk was already there, hugging her, one of his full deep bear hugs that were full of rib crushing comfort. Her face was bright red, almost glowing. Pidge found herself infected with happiness, a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth and she didn’t have half the mind to stop it. Allura and Coran fussed at her, the air full of compliments and encouragement. Pidge stayed at the doorway as Shiro appeared, stepping into the room before Shay turned and tackled him in a hug, too.

She didn’t have the sort of connection to Shay as, well, any of the others, really, so she stood to the side. Keith would’ve been with her in this scenario, but he was still out frolicking with Lance.

Maeve came up behind her in the same awkward sort of pose. Her skin was almost blindingly bright. Her phone was held tightly in her hand.

“General, I’m sorry, but this is important.”

Allura looked up.

“Kolivan just called. He said he’s bringing the blade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaaaaaa. I love,,,, things,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Uhmmmm i know i havent responded to a lot of comments recently, i swear i'm working on it, but i've got a three page english essay due on moday and i havent even finished the reading :/ basically school is stressful and i'll respond when i have the time.
> 
> Please go check out the lovely art by Lazyandhysterical on tumblr, it's so good i think i cried when i saw cammy tbh
> 
> And speaking of art?? My art blog, safety-klance ??? Yeah it's littered with content for this fic.
> 
> Lemme tell you how ranking of response goes.  
> Nothing: shit tier  
> Kudos: low tier  
> Kudos multiple times via private browsing: mid tier  
> Short comment, such as AAAA, great job, or simply :) :): high tier  
> Long comment that actually looks at stuff in the chapter: lord tier  
> Paragraphs explaining particular reactions and connections (thank you puppin2007, amoung others): god tier  
> Going to my tumblr (@astereaes) and yelling to me on anon/message/ whatever: cosmic tier  
> Art: ive ascended to the astral plane, tiers have no meaning, life is complete.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


	38. Prefication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone have a seat!” Maeve called. “The meeting is now in session.” Everyone shuffled into their seats and Maeve waited until the room was totally quiet before speaking again. “The subject of this meeting is to ratify the treaty between the ALTEA alliance and the Blade of Mamora. A plan will be presented by independent party Shay Dhartha. Agent Pidge Holt will be supporting, I will be representing the alliance and agent Damien Kolivan is representing the Blade. Miss Shay, the time is yours.” Maeve sat, and Shay’s chair squeaked when she pushed it back to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been eight days ive failed you
> 
> Anyway this is the last transition chapter before the ending  
> Yay ending  
> Have a lot of stuff and things 
> 
> Its past midnight
> 
> Go reread chapter 32  
> (It has art nu)
> 
> Myb ill update this laterrrr

Lance didn’t throw up on their return trip. Keith was holding his hippo in one arm, wiping Ryan’s blood off on his pants.

Allura was the only one in the portal room when they got back. The door was shut, which was very unusual. The door was one of those you saw in farm houses, four different sections and an old brass handle.

There were voices right behind the door.

“I forgot to tell them I was picking you up first,” Allura said, running her hand through her short hair. “Nice hippo, Keith.”

“Lance won it,”

“Did you bring the kid?”

“He’s dead.” Lance said.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,”

Allura put her hand back on the portal as Keith and Lance edged toward the door.

“Don’t go out yet.” She warned. Keith leaned against Lance with tired eyes and watched as Allura opened the portal again.

“Who’s she bringing up?” Keith asked.

“Dunno.” Lance said, eyeing the portal. A woman stepped through, almost as tall as Shay, long and willowy, a regal and pinched face. Keith’s stomach flipped. He tugged on Lance’s sleeve.

“That’s Mamora!” he said.

“General Mamora? From the blade?” Keith nodded, hoping his eyes weren’t as wide as they felt. “What’s she doing here?”

A man walked out behind her, and Keith recognized Kolivan, then Ulaz, and Thace, which meant-

Before he could finish his thought, a small force of tight muscles and messy black hair barreled into him.

“Jesus, Cammy!” He said, patting her back.

“Nice Hippo.” She responded. “What is his name?”

“Bartholomew.” Keith said. “Who taught you about animals?”

“Matt.” Cammy said, backing up and brushing herself off. “Who is the idiot?” She asked, and Keith followed her line of sight to Lance, who was gaping at her.

“That’s Lance. Don’t be mean to him. He doesn’t regrow like us.”

“I know that, fucker.” She said, scrutinizing Lance, who still seemed stunned.

“She looks just like you.” He finally mustered.

Cammy rolled her eyes. “I am his sister.”

“Cammy, use your contractions!” Called Thace from his conversation. Cammy stuck out her tongue.

Lance glance between the two of them. “Keith is cuter.” He said decidedly, and Keith felt the blush rise up the back of his neck.

“Bullshit.” Cammy said. “Matt, I am cuter than Keith, right?” Her question was directed to a bobbing head of peanut colored hair in a nearby trashcan. He waved his arm behind his back, trying to stand up straight but going back down.

The room ended up crowded, twenty members from the blade filling the relatively small space. Cammy left Keith to go stand by Matt and Thace when the door opened.

Immediately, Shay rushed in, scooping up Cammy and Matt in her arms.

“I’m so happy you’re safe,” she said, squeezing them tight. “Matt, thank god!”

Matt hugged her back, and Cammy seemed to deflate between them. “Holy shit, Shay, why the fuck did you do that, we were all worried sick. Half a year, oh my word.”

“Matt, choking me!” Cammy complained, and they released their embrace.

Thace walked up to Shay, holding the tips of her hair up, the outer edges of his palms resting on her cheeks. It was a fatherly, protective gesture.

“I’m proud of you,” he said, and the portal room was relatively silent as he uttered the soft words. His tone changed abruptly. “But also pissed as hell, child! Why would you go and do that? We all knew, Matt and Cammy knew, that you were more valuable, and you still-”

“Commander, I’m here, aren’t I? I’m safe, I’m ascended.”

“Yes, but you’re ascended amongst the midst of...” Thace cast a glare at the door, full of anxious and curious energy. “ _Them_...”

Shay cast a petulant gaze to the side. “That’s rich, considering ALTEA has two ascended heroes and you have none.”

Thace stepped back, his heavy eyebrows shooting to his hairline. “You seriously consider the likes of her ascended?” He threw his hand angrily in the direction of Allura. Everyone was silent for a second, and Keith pulled Lance down to whisper in his ear.

“Do you... understand?”

“Allura was born ascended. She didn’t work for it, so a lot of people say she isn’t really. Especially in GALRA and probably in the blade.” Lance worried his bottom lip. “Prince was like that too, so more than half of the republic won’t even recognize his rank.”

“Is he called the Prince- cause- we call Allura Princess-”

“Yeah.” Lance said. “Born ascended. Born _royal_.”

“Excuse you!” Accused Coran. You’re not welcome here if you disrespect our General so flippantly! As if I just called the lovely General Mamora a star nosed miser mole!” He shrunk, looking apologetically at the tall and silent woman. “No offense, madam, simply an example.”

“Coran, stand down.” Allura said. “Best not to aggravate our allies,” she looked at the small force with razor-like eyes.

Keith thought, very suddenly, that he looked very immature, short, smelling of carnival food and holding a giant stuffed hippo. Ryan’s blood was drying on his pants, and he wondered how long it would take for it to actually stain.

“Let’s get right to the point.” Kolivan said. “We’re here to take Shay back with us.”

Shay stepped away from Thace and Matt and Cammy.

“It was our agent who found her, our agent who saved her, our agent who helped her stay alive, she should be at our base.”

“Oh, _bull shit_.” Lance said, drawing out the swear word. “We’re talking about who found who? Well it was Takashi Shirogane, who you wouldn’t touch who first talked to Shay and reached out in the colosseum, a whole year ago. And Shay would’ve been dead twenty times over without me. And let’s not forget, I’m the one who got her out, along with the entire isolated mainframe. Something your soldiers have never really managed.”

“Hey!” Shay said sharply. “I’m not some asset, some weapon to be bartered for. The only opinion, story, whatever, that matters here, is mine.”

The room fell silent once again.

“Well, young ascendant, what is it that you want?” Asked General Mamora serenely, without looking at anyone in particular.

“I want to be involved in the discussions between the generals. Which there _will_ be.”

Mamora looked at Allura, down her long, sharp nose, the way she looked at anything. Allura was probably about six feet, but she still looked short and a totally different sort of small, drawn up to her full height and trying to be more competent than she really was.

“Fine. We will have discussions come morning. I assume you have enough board for my men?”

“Of course.” Allura said. “I’ll be glad to accommodate you. Maeve, escort them to the closed wing.”

“Men, go in pairs,” Kolivan ordered. “Make sure you know your paths and exits.”

The small force of twenty started out, the ALTEA crowd parting for them, with the exception of Pidge, who hugged Matt fiercely.

“Talk to me in the morning, Katie. It’s midnight where we’re based.” Pidge backed off with a hurt expression on her face.

Keith hugged his hippo.

“Better rest up as well, you guys. Heavy missions start tomorrow.”

*****

Core’s eyes snapped open.

Not that that meant much, not really. She rubbed her temples, trying to grasp the burst of power she’d just experienced. She rubbed her eyes so that they didn’t feel so crusty. She stepped off her bed, cussing as Malia’s hand hit her head. There were clothes and dishes laid out in total disarray on the floor, and she tripped over them on the way to the old wall phone, which she picked up.

The time is two twenty-eight am. Said the monotone electronic voice. She placed a hand on the wall and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

The runaway had ascended.

The rebellion was somewhere to the north west; alaska, probably. With both the Princess and the Runaway in one spot, Core could practically feel the balmeran veins dimming beneath her, the heart leaping out like a solar flare to support the Runaway.

She’d never felt an ascension in her lifetime, but this was undeniably what it was.

She found her glass and poured her milk. She’d been adjusting to the Runaway so slowly, she didn’t notice her, because her power accumulation was gradual. When she’d had to look for her was when she’d actually realized what a wealth of power she’d gotten.

Core didn’t particularly enjoy the taste of milk beyond the fact that she couldn’t stand water and they only had milk as an alternative, unless it was Christmas and they had two packs of hot chocolate per resident. _And a single orange to share,_ Core often added whenever she talked about it, which was a joke, but she could hear all the officers take a second before laughing about the joke, because it could be true.

It was funny, that lots of people said they were sorry about the conditions, they told her under their breath that no human should be treated like that, and she would sigh and roll her milky white eyes and say- “don’t tell me, I _know_ , tell your goddamn congressman.” And then the next morning she’d hear the same person talking with their partner over coffee that GALRA should just take the heroes at births and gass them to save the police the effort.

People cared more when heroes had a face, and she knew it.

*****

“Hey, you’re gonna do great.” Lance said, placing his hand on Shay’s shoulder. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, looking at the open door to the conference room. As far as she could tell, there was the conference room, the briefing room, the Map room, the portal room, and Allura (or the General’s) office, which were all perfectly acceptable places to hold a meeting. Lance wasn’t going in with her, it was a meeting for squad leaders and generals, and so Shiro was going to be her only real support.

“Yeah, they’d be fools not to go along with your plan.” Hunk said with a wide smile. She pouted, tapping her foot.

“I’m just a kid, though. I’m not like Pidge, who just... knows about politics and military strategies enough that she gets a word in there, I’m just... me.”

“Pidge only knows so much about hero sociology because her brother and dad were heroes and she’s been hearing about it her whole life.” Hunk reminded her. “You don’t have to work with the technical stuff, that doesn’t matter. Your voice, as a young ascendant hero, does.”

“What if Allura rejects it? I’ll never get anywhere with Mamora if I don’t even have her side.”

“Hey, Shay.” Keith said from his position leaning against the wall. It was the first time he’d spoken up. “Both Mamora and Allura would do anything to keep you on their good side. Once you walk in there, your voice is what they’re going to listen to you, and your word is going to hold twice as much weight as anyone else’s.” He pushed himself off the wall. “So don’t stress it.”

“Thanks, Keith.” She said softly.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Lance said, slapping her back, and she stepped forward into the conference room.

“Hi?” She said, her voice cracking and drowning in the chatter of the room. “Hello?” She tried again louder, stepping further in and closing the door behind her. Mamora spotted her, and Shay felt trapped and small under her gaze and the sudden, oppressive silence of the room.

“Everyone have a seat!” Maeve called. “The meeting is now in session.” Everyone shuffled into their seats and Maeve waited until the room was totally quiet before speaking again. “The subject of this meeting is to ratify the treaty between the ALTEA alliance and the Blade of Mamora. A plan will be presented by independent party Shay Dhartha. Agent Pidge Holt will be supporting, I will be representing the alliance and agent Damien Kolivan is representing the Blade. Miss Shay, the time is yours.” Maeve sat, and Shay’s chair squeaked when she pushed it back to stand.

“Hello, everyone.” She said with an awkward smile. “I’m Shay Dhartha, and I... uh, I ascended yesterday, when some, uh, some _things_ happened?” The things in question was a nice long talk with Hunk that had gotten progressively closer and softer until they were whispering and their noses bumped, both of them turning beet red, leaning forward- her at least, off of her bum to the point where she lost her balance and fell backwards, grabbing Hunk’s collar and pulling him down with her, and he stayed a centimeter away from her before silently closing the space.

“And, uh, that brought the Blade by, because they think they have a, uh, a right? To me? Which they don’t. Um, so, I’ve been involved in the more recent discussions about the upcoming phases of the war, which is very heavy on highly specific missions, and I think that the Blade could definitely help with those, so what I propose is an active alliance, rather than a truce.” Shay winced at her words, the long winded explanation that ended with the punchline ‘why can’t we be friends?’ More or less.

“So, that means that we could cooperate on missions, taking pressure off of the depleting numbers that we have, the alliance could provide board for the remainder of the blade, transitioning the Blade’s main base here, because we have higher, faster maneuverability, transportation, whatever. This increases the Alliance’s probability of success in October by- how much, Pidge?”

“Seventy-nine percent.” Pidge said.

“Right. So a lot. Basically I’m suggesting that we stop being “the blade” and “ALTEA” and just become “the rebellion.”” Shay tried to square her shoulders. “What do you say?”

Mamora lowered her chin, looking Shay square in the eye. “There are reasons that the Blade and ALTEA have never combined, little runaway.”

“Yeah, but!” Pidge interrupted, practically jumping from her seat. Her ALTEA uniform shirt was too big on her, the boxy sleeves making her head and skinny arms seem tiny. “Those were almost all long term reasons. Some of which, the Alliance has actually changed their positions on. In the context of the current plan, my brain child, by the way, none of them apply, or would even come up in the timetable we have currently, of two months.”

Mamora tilted her head back again.

“I suggest that I, Mamora, Kolivan and Maeve discuss this in private and bring it back for a full vote.” Allura said. “Miss Dhartha, are there any more points you’d like to address?” Shay wracked her mind before shaking her head no. “Parties mentioned, come with me.” Shay sat back down, adrenaline pumping through her more than blood at this point. Allura led them out, and the room was silent. Shiro offered her a thumbs up from his spot two people down from her. Pidge ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it to hold some semblance of a ponytail. Thace wouldn’t look at her, but every once in awhile he’d sigh heavily which translated roughly into “what the fuck does this girl think she’s doing” but also meant he was proud of her, to a certain degree.

Time seemed to pass like molasses. Thick, bitter, anxiety producing molasses. A lifetime slugged through it before the door opened.

“We are in accordance. ALTEA and the Blade will combine until the GALRA main network in America has dissolved. All in favor?”

The room raised their hands, not a single one down. A weight lifted off Shay’s chest.

“It’s unanimous, then. Go to Pidge to get your assignments.” Allura smiled. “Dismissed.”

*****

“God, I can’t do this again!” Keith said, hitting his head against Lance’s chest. “The portals, the public speaking, the questions, I woke up with about five spoons and this is not helping.” Lance petted his hair, making no effort to stifle his yawn.

“When Allura said we started missions tomorrow, I assumed we were going on action heavy shit, not, uh, this.” They were outside of the fifth ALTEA settlement they’d been too that day, about to shout from the town square.

“Ah, shut it,” Pidge said. “We don’t have the team coordination to go on combat missions, and besides, you two are perfect for this- well known, teenage, attractive- you’re the ideal people to inspire more people to fight. Call it the Mockingjay effect.”

Lance rolled his eyes and Keith let out a low groan. “I would rather fight Zarkon himself with a butter knife than do another one of these talks.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get out there and wow me, ok? You only have three more today.”

Keith and Lance groaned in two bit harmony.

“Attention, everyone!” Lance shouted at the mulling crowd. “My name is Lance, but you know me as Blue Lightning. And my partner is Red Bandit. As you may or may not know, the alliance that is providing you protection is going to full on war with GALRA and we hope to end this war within two months. Of course, we aren’t initiating a draft, but we are practically begging you to help us. If you are above sixteen and have powers, this goes out to you. We need more people to be protecting settlements, to be at the castle doing maintenance, which means you won’t necessarily be out in the field. It’s a very high stress situation, we’re not going to romanticize it. All we’re saying is that this is for the fate of the world, for our lives, the lives of our children and their children. I’m sure all of you are here for a reason, you had a concern, please, come talk to us about them, and please, please help us defeat GALRA and take back our lives.”

“That was nice.” Keith said. “Short and sweet.”

“Hopefully, it brings them in.” Pidge said. “We only brought back two from the last settlement.”

“There were only a hundred people, and fifty of them needed canes.” Lance said.

People started coming up to them, asking hesitant and sometimes oddly specific questions.

“Well, usually there’s a five week cadet training camp to go on missions.” Keith explained. “Obviously, we don’t have the time for that, so all new recruits will be set up with a team. We have, including the teams from the Blade, twelve teams, each of which will take on an appropriate number of new recruits, who will receive individual attention and be able to work at the same skill level as everyone else- that is, the basic skill level for entry level heroes. Any other questions on the training regiment?”

“Will you be training us, hot stuff?” Said a familiar voice, and Keith turned to see Mike smiling at him. He’d changed his piercings, they were little red silicone spikes. Despite the seemingly ever present cloud cover in this particular section of the swiss alps, he was tanner than the last time Keith saw him, his thick black hair cropped just as close to his head.

“Uh...” Keith said, not unflattered, but not comfortable either.

“Hey, can I help you?” Lance asked, all white smiles and retail voice.

“Who are you?” Mike asked, and Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s in a way that he knew and Keith knew meant a very deliberate and specific thing.

“I’m Lance.”

“Oh. The _complicated_.” Mike said.

“Maybe.” Lance said. “You interested in signing up?”

“Depends. Is there still a crazy s-o-b going around choking people?”

“Shiro’s gotten help.” Keith said, looking at his fingernails. “And as answer to your first question, my team is a strike team, so we aren’t taking on any newbies. It’s doubtful we’ll see each other that often, if at all.” His index finger on his left hand had a split down it that was purple and pissy looking. It had stopped bleeding and hurting, but he put the effort in to calm down the dark bruising.

“And I guess ‘complicated’ isn’t really all that ‘complicated’ anymore?”

“Oh, it’s complicated, it just isn’t your business.”

“Well, I’ll join up, but I can’t say plenty for pleasantness.”

“That’s fine.” Lance said, a small smug smile cresting his face.

“Mike’s not a terrible person, you know.” Keith said. “He’s just forward.”

“You just like his lip piercings.” Lance said, turning to smile at a young woman who joined the line of people who were coming back with them.

“Maybe so,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “I like guys with piercings, ok? It’s not a _sin_.” Lance fiddled with the red stud that was fading silver in his ear, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Yeah, that includes you, jackass.”

“Seriously, is jackass a pet name for you or-”

Keith punched him in the arm lightly, and they laughed as they led a line of people to the pick-up point.

*****

“You won’t fight.” Lance’s voice said, and Keith stilled by the door to Allura’s office. “You’ll need to be sending people everywhere, depending on the situation, you might be moving entire buildings.”

“He’s my clone, right? I should be the one who can match him.”

“When you’re already half dead from lugging people around the country? Shay will take Prince, Shiro will take Haggar and Keith and I will get Zarkon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I mean, I’d love to take Prince out myself, the nasty son of a bitch, but I know I can’t. We’ll probably be busy dealing with his girls too, but those will be easier, they’re practically killing themselves as it is. We need to make sure Ezra stays out of the main battle too, so send Maeve’s team to take down the western base.”

“Because of Alicia?”

“She’s incorrigible. At this point it doesn’t matter if she kills herself so long as Ez ends up dead.”

“You think you can save her?”

“Darry and Morry I think will want redemption. Alicia doesn’t need to die, and that’s all I can say for her.”

Keith was listening attentively at the door, barely aware that he was eavesdropping until there was the scraping of Lance’s chair on the floor, and he jumped back, his ears and neck flushing with the fact of being caught in the act. “General Allura, thanks. Relay that to Pidge, ok?”

“Course.”

Keith leaned back against the wall, trying to look casual as Lance came out.

“Hey,” he said.

“Do you need to talk to Allura?”

“No, I’m here for you. Hunk told me you had a meeting.”

“Yeah, ok. You wanna go shooting, I guess?”

“When we have the free time, yeah. All the other squads are busy working with the cadets they got, but I feel sorta... useless? I’m just going through the regular training regimen, but considering how close we are to everything ending? I feel like I should be preparing in some way.”

“Well, I bet there’s a squad using the range right now, but we could go outside and shoot up a couple trees?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, letting his knuckles brush Lance’s as they walked to the weapons closet. Lance hooked his pinky in his, undoubtedly a subconscious movement, but it was welcome.

“So when are we filming the next promo?” Keith asked- it had been two weeks since the blade and ALTEA merged, and the video they’d shot about their Alliance had fallen out of topic.

“I’m not sure. I think Allura wants us to get the quintessence meld down before we use Voltron as a feature again, and Pidge is still too miffed at me to come to theory practice.”

“I guess.” Keith said as they reached the closet and Lance picked up two of the standard pistols and the mags to go with them.

“When October twenty-eighth rolls around, it’s gonna be the biggest PR event ever, so we better not worry.”

*****

Maija tapped her hands anxiously on her thigh, looking at the way she’d connected Keith’s pinboard to hers.

She knew GALRA was inhumane- who didn’t, honestly?- but the level of corruption one could find after they stripped away the first layer of fear mongering was enough to set a twist in her gut.

New to her board were some crappy color printouts of screenshots from The Rebellion’s most recent announcement, about their pact with the Blade and about The Runaway’s ascension. The prints were of Blue Lightning, most of his face obscured by his mask, and another bit that was marred by a shiny new scar across his eye and cheek. Right beside it was her brother’s old school picture. Below that was a printed out webpage, GALRA’s official site, that announced a press meeting- public speaking more like- where Dr. Zarkon was going to release a statement that would revolutionize the dynamic between people without powers and people with. October 28, a Wednesday. She’d skip school to go. Not that her grades would like her for it- she slept in class and never did her homework, but that hardly mattered.

She picked up her files- the public police records that the psychic had released, trying to piece more together about the investigation. Apparently that Psychic was going to be talking on the twenty eighth, too.

*****

“What did you say?” Core asked, incredulous.

“I thought you were blind, not deaf.” Amanda said, sounding pissed off.

“Why do they want me?”

“Cause you’re disabled and a racial minority.” Malia said. “You’re super lucky you get to go, there’s probably going to be great food.”

“I have discipline problems out the whazoo! It’s in my record! They can’t actually expect that I’ll just stand there like a pretty little china doll while they sell their lies!”

“Well, you’re going to. You got an invitation from Dr. Zarkon himself.” Amanda said.

“Zarkon,” Core scoffed. “His name even _sounds_ like a supervillain.”

“Core!” Amanda snapped. “You will need to be on your best behavior at the main base, and you’ll say what they tell you to. Otherwise, you’re not gonna be able to come back.”

Core rolled her milky eyes. “I’d rather not.”

*****

“Hey, Pidge, could you pass the mashed potatoes?” Keith asked, and she obliged him begrudgingly, sitting up straight, abandoning her computer for the time being.

“Hey, could you get me the green beans then?” Lance asked, leaning so she could see his head in front of Keith’s torso. She looked pointedly away from him, casting half a glance to Matt, where he sat with the Blade.

“Hey, Pidge? Pidgey? Green beans?”

Pidge sat her chin in the heel of her palm, ignoring him.

“Hey, Pidge, would you mind-” Keith said, but Pidge cut him off.

“Oh don’t you start.” She said.

“Excuse me?” Keith asked.

“Hey, Pidge, would you mind passing Lance the beans?” Shiro asked, using his dad voice.

Pidge bit her lip, rolling her eyes in half a second.

“It isn’t an issue-” Lance began.

“No, I think Pidge needs to be a little more mature here.” Shiro said. “Pass him the green beans.”

In an impulsive and violent movement, Pidge flipped the bowl of green beans so that it spun and the buttery veggies smacked Lance square in the face. It seemed to slip off in slow motion. “Have your god damned green beans.” She snapped. Her throat felt tight. They literally had two weeks till October twenty sixth. Two weeks and she still had never said a direct word to Lance.

“Pidge, what the hell? Why the fuck did you do that?” Keith asked, his chair scratching on the linoleum as he stood up.

“Whaddya mean, what the hell?” Pidge asked.

“I mean, why the hell are you acting like this? We all got hurt when Lance left, ok? Me especially, but now is not the time to be holding grudges against people who are on our side.”

“No!” Pidge snapped. “It’s not just something that I can forgive like- like-” she snapped her fingers- “just like that! Not when one day he was just gone, and let everything fall apart! Not when he came back and the first thing on his mind was _Shay’s_ safety and getting the intel to Coran, like he hadn’t just been gone for what seemed like forever, and we didn’t know if he was safe or not! Not when GALRA made my family fall apart again, because of this stupid, _fucking_ , war!”

“This isn’t about me.” Lance said after the last echoes of Pidge’s voice faded from the cafeteria. He’d been silent the whole time, his expression still on his face from the moment the bowl fell off it till he spoke up.

“Oh, you bet your ass it is!” Pidge said.

“You’re not angry at me, is the thing.” Lance said, and he still wasn’t looking directly at her. She wished he would. “You’re angry at Matt.”

“Pardon?” Pidge asked.

“You’re pissed at Matt because he’s been avoiding you, because when he first came back he hugged Shay and told her to be safe and you barely got a pat on the back. You’re pissed because I reminded you of him and now I do doubly so. You’re pissed at me cause you want to be pissed at him.”

Pidge swallowed back some tears and other drips.

“And I’m not saying what I did was ok, I’m just saying, we have two weeks until we go and overthrow the fucking government and you’re sorta our little mastermind- so I’m hoping you can be more mature than throwing a bowl of beans in your teammate’s face because of misdirected anger.”

Matt was walking up behind her- she could practically hear the way his footfalls were anxious but also stronger.

“I’m going to go clean up,” Lance said. “I don’t have much more of an appetite.” He walked out of the hushed room.

Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned into the touch. He hugged her, his wiry arms stronger than they used to be and his shoulders broader than they used to be.

“I haven’t talked to because I’m worried.” He said. “I’m worried that my Kid Sister is gonna get eaten up by this war in the same way it killed my father. I never wanted you to have to fight, Katie.” Pidge sobbed, gross and snotty and wet, into his shirt. “Also, I’m worried about the farm.”

“The farm?” Pidge choked out.

“Yeah, the farm. Did you leave someone in charge? Who’s attending the cows? Feeding the horses?”

“I um- I brought Gunther? You’ve seen him.”

“Katieeee, I was gonna go back to that farm! Quit the hero shit, and it figures that it would be totally unattended.”

Pidge laughed wetly, and Matt laughed with her.

“I’m so sorry I left, Katie. It was out of my control. But let’s fight to make sure it doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway pidge is a fifteen hear old fucking girl aka my age she should acr her age sometimes ya think
> 
> Lowkey klances here  
> Highkey brought Mike back for Drama
> 
> Highkey klances next chapter then some dramatic as hell shit
> 
> Two more chapter   
> Pls comment
> 
> I tired as hell


	39. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, we did lose four students near a facility, and Terra actually has a pretty high population of heroes compared to national statistics-”
> 
> “How’d you find that out?”
> 
> Maija stopped dead in her tracks, recalling the paper with official stamps and signatures that was half burnt she’d found on Keith’s pinboard. “Uh... well, I knew three different people with superpowers, when GALRA statistics say most people in their life will only ever know one. But... that could just be coincidence.”
> 
> “I’m Prince. If you want an exclusive, ask for me after the speakers. I love encouraging young talent.”
> 
> “Of course,” she said, smiling, realizing he had led her into the throng of reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololol i sprained my wrist yesterday it hurts to type soooo fukin muchhhhhh 
> 
> Anyways as i was writing this it just sorta,, hit me, y'know? How close i am to finishing this?? Its so scary this is like, a big part of my life rn it's so important to me, writing it and getting comments and all that. It's the biggest, most complex thing ive ever written, this world is just, a big part of me now. And it's all going to end in a week. So sure i'll focus more on school and all that but like, it'll just be d i f f e r e n t. I'll mis this even as im rewriting it.
> 
> Anyhoo, i'll save the really emotional stuff for the last chapter, ok? For now, just enjoy this... the beginning of the end :)

5:12 a.m. October Twenty Sixth,    
Castle of Lions,    
Alaska

Keith re wrapped his bandages over his right wrist. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing a simple grey shirt and olive colored ALTEA pants. His socks didn’t match- one was the blue sock that he’d worn the day they went out to rescue Shiro, and the other was one of the white ones that he’d gotten as part of the uniform.

He wondered if he should’ve found a pair of matching socks for the day they were going to overthrow the government. Maybe.

He’d woken up at four that morning to eat breakfast. They were so far north, the days were short and cold anyways- so the nights were long and colder. It had been pitch black when Allura’s chipper voice woke them all over the loudspeaker. If Allura ever sounded that chipper in the morning, it usually meant she hadn’t gotten any sleep.

He had pulled on a sweater and stumbled out to brush his teeth along with a crowded bathroom full of other tired men and boys, and hadn’t even gotten dressed before making his way to the cafeteria. Hunk had gotten up before him to make the breakfast- sausages and eggs and toast and a better prepared meal than Keith had ever seen at the rebellion before.

It was their last meal, might as well be a grand one.

Last meal, his mind decided to repeat over and over again.

For the last month they’d been hacking away at GALRA, both politically and physically. Keith rubbed the side of his head, where a bullet had hit- in actuality, it had scraped his forehead before stopping in his skull. Colleen had to shave half of his head in order to get it out. He could regrow the bone in a couple of hours, but hair took its own pathetic pace. Their missions had gotten intense and battle heavy, and they ended up only going every other day or every two because it took them a while to recover.

“Hey,” Lance said at his door. “We have about a half hour till call time.”

“You ready?”

“Define ready.” Lance said. “I barely ate anything, I’m so nervous. Or maybe more scared. Terrified.”

“I’m so worried everything is gonna go to shit.”

“But we’ll have done something.”

Lance walked over and sat beside Keith. He finished tucking in his bandages and laid his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“If we die-”

“We won’t die.”

Keith’s hand tightened on Lance’s arm.

“ _You_ won’t maybe. I just... If I don’t make it, make sure my mom and siblings know exactly who I was, and what I was doing, ok?”

Keith turned his head and kissed Lance fiercely. “Shut up, I’ll make sure you don’t die, ok?” He had tears in his eyes.

“You’ve become a crybaby since I left, huh?” Lance said, but he was crying too.

“Shut up,” Keith said again.

Lance kissed him and Keith kissed him back, like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Soft and desperate and scared.

They’d kissed since he came back but nothing like this, nothing more than an idea or an assurance.

Keith had been touched starved and he hadn’t realized how much he’d relied on Lance for... for comfort. For feeling human and alive.

Maybe it was because of the fact that today was last day of the lives they’d lived and they knew it, or it was the first day of the rest of their lives and they had no clue what would happen, but Keith didn’t want to leave.

He slipped his fingers under Lance’s shirt, his fingers gliding over his stomach and then his ribs.

Lance _literally_ kicked him in the stomach to get him off.

Keith rolled to the floor. “Jesus, Lance, I can’t have a bruise already,”

“God, shit.” Lance said, shrunken around his ribs.

“What’s wrong?” That was the wrong question. “What... what is it? What did Prince do to you.”

“We have twenty minutes till call time.” Lance said.

“Lance, we’re facing off with him, today. I need to know.”

Lance stripped off his shirt. There was the lichtenberg fractal right at his sternum, and then to the bottom left there was a long, white scar. The flesh puckered into it, like even the muscles around it had been cut through and knit back together wrong.

“He tortured me. He tortured the girls too. Every single one of us- _them_ \- have scars, just like this. He cut down to the bone. You can touch it, don't worry.”

Keith touched it gingerly, the way it puckered in.

“It didn’t heal right.”

“I had to sew it up myself.” Lance pulled back, putting his shirt back on.

Keith sighed, taking Lance’s hand. He pressed it to the knot of his spine, where the symbol that had been branded into his skin sat.

“There.” He said. “Now all of me belongs to you.”

Lance smiled. “No. We don’t belong to ourselves, or each other. We belong to the world first and always, because that’s what it means to be a superhero.”

*****

9:02 a.m. October Twenty Sixth,   
Garrison High school, Terra District,  
System City   
West Virginia

Maija checked her phone as she walked from the choir portable to the main building.

“Hey, Chihiro?” She asked her friend.

“What?” Chi said, juggling her viola and her folder to try and get her water.

“Can you give my english essay to Dalton?”

“What- Mai, we don’t even have the same period with Dalton.”

“I know, just give it to him, I already have a C in his class.”

“Why can’t you give it to him yourself?”

Maija sighed. “I’m going to the Sola district, I need to be there in less than an hour.”

“Then give it to him tomorrow.”

Maija let her smile split her face.

“I might be dead.”

Chihiro took her essay with a shocked look on her face as Maija took off to her bike. She raced to the bus station and locked it up just as a bus to central Sola pulled up. She paid the fare breathlessly and sat in a seat.

She’d only ever actually seen the main GALRA base in pictures and on the news. It was a low, sprawling building, like their local hospital, with two matte black helicopters on the roof. Despite its modern and shiny visage, it looked very sinister, and Maija was pretty sure she didn’t even know half the shit that went on in there. There was a crowd of reporters by the gate.

“Maija Mochado, for the Garrison High gazette.” She said with a bright smile.

“Mochado?!” The bouncer asked, his eyes widening with disbelief and fear.

“Yeah, Mochado. For the GHS gazette.”

“You know Lance Mochado?”

“I know where he’s buried. My brother’s been dead for almost a year.”

The bouncer blinked twice before opening his mouth as if he was going to object, but a sharp faced young man cut him off.

“Maija, you say?” His hair was silky straight and white. He looked like a knife. “Come right in, why is your paper interested in this?”

“Well, we did lose four students near a facility, and Terra actually has a pretty high population of heroes compared to national statistics-”

“How’d you find that out?”

Maija stopped dead in her tracks, recalling the paper with official stamps and signatures that was half burnt she’d found on Keith’s pinboard. “Uh... well, I knew three different people with superpowers, when GALRA statistics say most people in their life will only ever know one. But... that could just be coincidence.”

“I’m Prince. If you want an exclusive, ask for me after the speakers. I love encouraging young talent.”

“Of course,” she said, smiling, realizing he had led her into the throng of reporters.

*****

9:41 a.m, October Twenty Sixth,  
Sola District, System City   
West Virginia

Core pursed her lips while the two women tugged at her hair, twisting the silky thin strands tightly, the comb scratching her scalp. The bodice of the dress they’d shoved her into was tight, the netting scratching her legs because she’d refused to let them shove her into panty hose.

“You have such a pretty face,” one of them said, her manicured nails digging into her cheeks. “It’s round and young looking, and your freckles are adorable.”

“I’m just seventeen,” Core said as the other one shoved a decorative comb in her tightly wound bun.

“Yeah-” there were brushes on her cheeks. “It’s a pity you don’t ever see yourself.”

“I could, but people don’t typically like the idea of me using their eyes. Plus it’s illegal.”

“Are you excited? Zarkon chose you to be the speaker today because of your outstanding work on the Blue Lightning and Red Bandit case.”

Core scoffed. “He chose me because I look the part of some poor unfortunate soul in need of rescue. I mean, blind, orphaned, and a first generation immigrant from China? How much more pity-porn can you shove into a person?”

The woman doing her makeup stilled. “Uh-”

“Sorry.” Core said, tapping her fingernails on the arm of the chair. “Tell me when you need to close my eyes.”

Before her life had gone to shit, Core had played the violin. She played for competitions, all by ear. Her brother would play the songs on the piano along with her as she learned them. She knew there was no way in hell GALRA would let her have a violin, so she used the tiny plastic radio she’d gotten at a white elephant party and a pair of piece-of-shit earbuds she’d found in the back of her transport’s car and tuned in to a classical music station every spare second of her time. Now, her fingers tapped rough fingering for rhapsody in blue. She’d once had a list tucked away in her head of songs she’d learn to play one day.

She’d been younger then.

“Hey, are you almost ready? Ten minutes till we’re live.” Said a cracking boy’s voice from the doorway.

“Just a bit of eyeliner!” Called the makeup artist back. The liquid hit her eyelids like a shock.

The red one was close. Core extended her view of the main GALRA base. Blue was here too, as well as a man who was in possession of a fragment of the Princess's power. Takashi Shirogane, she guessed.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes.” She breathed.

“What?” Asked the makeup artist.

“Nothing,” Core said with a smile. “Just excited.”

*****  
6:40 am, October Twenty Sixth,  
L.A.   
California

Tasha was running with Moon Dancer’s squad that day. She was fifteen, but she’d lied when Blue Lightning had come by recruiting to her town, so that she could join the battle. The training had been grueling- she’d watched every single reaction that the vets had in sparring- she watched as Jamison set fire to his own leg in order to get out of a hold where someone was touching him wrong, rumours about Lance and how he ripped open a two month old scar when he had a nightmare. She almost blacked out doing pushups once. The last two days they hadn’t gone on any missions at all, only a bit of light exercise- enough to make them work but not enough to make them sore.

“Tash!” Ezra said. She snapped her head up. “Are you looking at me?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“Look there, can you get behind him?”

“Christ, I’m not that loud,” Tash said, slipping off her shoes. The inside of the building was blasting AC, so her bare arms and legs were covered with gooseflesh.

“Well go! Make sure he doesn’t scream.”

Tasha’s feet padded softly on the tile as she snuck behind the guard, pressing her hand against his mouth and pinching his nose shut. She employed a rigid interpretation of a technique she’d been taught, pressing her knee into the back of his, swiping his other leg so he collapsed. It seemed slower than the way that sparring matches went down, probably because he couldn’t see her to fight back. When he was on the ground, she shifted so that she could press her knee into his throat. It bloomed red until his eyes fluttered up into his head and foam dribbled out of his mouth. She rolled him around, finding his keys and key card. She returned to Ezra and Ronan victorious. Ronan handed her her sweatshirt and exercise shorts. She pulled them on hurriedly as they broke into the main sector of the base. She buckled on her holster and slid on the sheath for her knife, abandoning her shoes because they would’ve taken too long to lace up.

“Ok, Sali Dali says they’re in on the other side. Tash, stay back and cover us.”

“Yeah.” Tasha said, her hand on the hilt of her gun shaking. Ronan checked his watch.

“We have five minutes till shit starts in System. Take down Generals first, don’t bother with the cronies.”

“Yessir,” she and Ezra said.

That morning, at five thirty, they all gathered in the cafeteria, because the portal room was too small for their full force. Team Voltron was in the front- all of them just kids except for Black Hand. General Allura had smiled and said something inspirational that Tash hadn’t paid a lot of attention to. General Mamora had told her soldiers to go and fight and die if necessary, then her expression softened and she said, “make sure it isn’t.”

There was a sudden flurry of noise and movement, and Ronan and Ezra were consumed by a troop of GALRA soldiers. She checked her watch.

In West Virginia, the press conference would just be starting.

*****

10 am, October Twenty Sixth   
Sola Distict, System City  
West Virginia

Core’s legs hit the metal bar of her chair as Zarkon began to speak.

“Hello and welcome on this fine October day,” he began. “We’re here to discuss the rising rebellion that has reared its ugly head- how exactly we’re going to respond. No doubt people are scared- why wouldn’t you be? But rest assured, GALRA will keep you safe. Take Core Min-Hao- a perfect example of what we’re doing as an organization. Despite her powers, she’s blind, and helpless. She had no family that would take her, so from the time she was twelve we’ve been housing and feeding her. The rebellion would have you believe that what we do is immoral, but look into Core’s eyes- into her heart, and tell me that’s true.”

That was her cue. She stood up, the plastic netting in her skirt making a crunching noise. An unidentified hand took her arm to lead her to the podium.

“When... when I was twelve, GALRA killed my mother.” Core said. “And my father, and my brother? He barely escaped by the skin of his pants.” She heard whispers. Good.

“My parents brought us to the U.S. Because in China, we were starving, and we had an Uncle here who said he would give us board until we could get on our feet. He handed me over- a child- he handed me over for money.”

“Someone get her off the stage.” Said a voice behind her.

“I lived the best life that GALRA would hand out without asking for something back, but it’s a fine line to walk between this and dying.”

She felt the Witch’s energy seize her by the spine, and she straightened up. “But- but of c-course my l-life is bet-better bec-cause of GALRA.” the muscles in her face twitched without her order, pulling her lips into a grimace. She moved mechanically back to her seat, as if pulled by marionette strings.

“I’ll take questions for Core, I’m afraid she was feeling sick this morning.” Zarkon said. As if he knew her.

“Yes. The little... poofy... girl.”

“Maija Mochado, sir. Um, is it true that you use Balmeran heroes with a higher power range to systematically control other Balmeran ranged heroes?”

“Not systematically-”

“Then is it true that you’re technically exploiting said heroes through that control? If Core Min-Hao works on her own free will, yet is subject to this- that _is_ how you said you control balmeran range heroes, by the way, in your last press conference concerning the matter of the rebellion- and she does so without pay, isn’t it well, technically torture and a violation of her human rights?”

“Heroes aren’t covered constitutionally.”

“Ah, yes, _but_ , the heroes that are controlling them are paid though, isn’t that right?”

Core found that her eyebrows were inching to her hairline. The witch’s hold seemed less strong on her as the crowd fell hushed during the fallout of her words. She wanted to reach out to the red and the blue one, tell them that this would be the perfect time to make their entrance, but the crowd erupted in questions, and she lost their quintessence signatures with the sudden stimulation.

It took a full minute to reel the crowd back down. And Zarkon took the mic again.

*****

10:17, October Twenty Sixth   
Sola District, System City  
West Virginia

Lance and Keith and Shiro sat on the roof, watching as the Psychic went well... sorta psycho.

“She looks like someone,” Keith said, twirling his knife between his fingers absently.

“Ronan, I think.” Lance said.

“Mm, I guess.” Keith said, but he could see it, her round lips and upturned eyes and long silky black hair.

Shiro tensed up beside them, holding the place where his flesh met metal. Lance pointed silently to where Haggar was behind stage, her arms held up, controlling the girl. From what Keith could make out, she did look similar to Allura, although her skin was drabber, and she didn’t have vitiligo as far as Keith could tell.

They’d all shifted to a ready, “start” position subconsciously.

Zarkon began to take questions.

“Maija Mochado, sir,” Keith could barely hear it.

He looked over to Lance, whose face had fallen into a sort of expression of unbelieving shock. He licked his lips.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“She-”

“Keith, can you grab her?” Lance asked. “It’s not safe. If she dies today-”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed gruffly. If Maija died today, Lance wouldn’t be able to blame anyone but himself.

Lance called Allura.

“I need you to send Keith from just outside the conference to Terra.” Lance said.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Maija is here.”

“Lance, are decent _hundreds_ of-”

“I’m not acting till she’s out of the way, Allura.”

“I’m bad at Portals that don’t connect to me.” Allura said.

“She just can’t be here.”

“I’ll send Keith off from the corner a block east.”

“It’s a plan.” Lance said, and he hung up.

“I got it,” Keith said, standing and getting off the roof.

He wove into the crowd, unnoticed, as Maija finished her statement, just before the throng of reporters were letting questions fly like a dam let loose. He grabbed her arm in the chaos.

“Who the hell,” she said, and Keith tugged her to the edge of the crowd.

She wasn’t a carbon-copy of Lance- her face was rounder, her hair more bushy, and her brown eyes were dark and warm. She was still wearing a backpack, and Keith took a second to recall the day of the week before realizing she’d skipped school to be here.

“Come on,” he said, “it’s not safe here, not today.”

“The closest exit is that way-” Maija began, but Keith pulled her to the back.

“Prince is at that exit. I don’t want to start a fight, not yet.”

“Hey, look, I’ve seen you on t.v. and shit, but that doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Listen, I don’t care if you trust me or not. I care that you get the fuck outta here before it gets dangerous.”

“Why me? Why not any other one of the reporters?”

“Because you’re fourteen.”

“How do you know that?” She asked defensively.

“You look it.” Keith said. “And you were too gutsy to be a seasoned reporter.”

“That sounds like bull.”

He could see how Lance could easily get fed up with her.

“Look, you don’t know what kind of danger you’re in here. What you could be used for-”

“Because I’m Blue Lightning’s little sister?”

Keith froze.

“... because you’re young and innocent and you’d make the perfect victim.” Keith said slowly.

They’d made it out as Zarkon began to talk again. Keith’s comm buzzed.

“What’s going on, green? Talk to me.”

“Are you gonna be back in ten minutes?”

“Yeah, this shouldn’t be that long. We starting in ten?”

“Twelve. Be back by ten.”

“We gotta go, now.”

“But I want to see what happens!”

“You can watch it on t.v.” Keith snapped.

“I’m not going somewhere with some random stranger-”

“Maija Pauline Canicie Mochado!” Keith said, using her full name like Lance had, once.

Maija, for once, seemed shocked into silence. Keith grabbed her by the waist and jogged to the corner, paging Allura for the portal.

“You’re gonna feel a bit sick after this.” He said, and stepped through. Maija gagged when they got to the other side. Keith recalled the weeks where part of their practice was jumping through portals in rapid fire, to steel their guts against the vertigo.

“What the hell-” she said before throwing up on the grass.

“It gets better after you do it for a while,” Keith said.

“Where... how are we back in Terra?”

Keith looked around the streets he used to roam, for fuck’s sake, they were just across the street from the alley where he’d taken a knife for Lance. More than a year ago.

“Magic.” Keith drawled. “Come on, don’t make a scene.”

“You’re the one wearing a bandanna that’s been seen on every t.v. screen in America.”

“People will think it’s a cosplay. Come on, let’s go.” They made their way through downtown Terra and through the suburbs- Keith called it Suburbs because it was better than the ghetto, but it was too close to the city to be suburbs.

“Ok, you walked me home like a perfect goddamn gent.”

“Stay in, lock the door, and don’t open it, not for anyone.”

“Hey, you can’t-”

“Turn on the t.v. if you wanna keep track of what’s happening. _Stay. In._ ”

He paged Allura, and stepped through another portal, waving behind him with a smile Maija wouldn’t be able to see.

“How did you put up with her for fourteen years?” Keith asked exasperatedly.

Lance laughed. “She’s a treasure, huh.”

*****

10:32 am, October Twenty Sixth   
Terra District, System City  
West Virginia

Maija sat on the couch with a huff. She was full of the disappointment that came along with realizing that your hero was actually a jerk.

Not that Blue Lightning or Red Bandit were her heroes. They weren't exactly the most inspirational public figures that you could look up too, and if given the choice, Red bandit probably wouldn’t have been a hero at all. His rudeness was just crime of happenstance.

She turned on the t.v., glad that she didn’t need to change the station from her father’s morning news, which was already covering the press conference at GALRA. Dr. Zarkon was already speaking.

“ _We are all very concerned about the fact that this rebellion is full of very powerful heroes. We are scared that one of them could take down an army by themselves. So here is the solution- we fight fire with fire. Today, I introduce the Violet Wing project- the cumulation of my father, my late brother, and my beloved Niece’s research. Violet Wing is a prosthetic supplement to a normal man’s ability-”_

“ _Oh, you want to talk about Violet Wing?”_ Said a girl’s voice chipperly, the sound having no visible source. Then, with the biggest smile in the world, a short girl with wild light brown hair parted the heavy curtain back behind the people sitting, waiting to speak. “ _I’m Green Thumb, from strike team Voltron in the Rebellion. We’re taking over this show.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have art that i'm really excited about, btw :))) @lazyandhysterical bby i love you so much thank you for all you do.
> 
> The finale is hopefully going to fufill all of your needs. (U kno i counted and,, i only have five kiss scenes and isnt that a damn shame. That's the final count too sadly ;-; but it's a very plot driven fic so w/e. Im not bouta spoil the ending but no doubt you're gonna... love... it....
> 
> Pls pls pls come screm to me on my tumblr @astereaes and keep up wit sketches of ur fave bois (tsun n reigh) on my insta @astereaesthetic. I stg some of my best friends are ppl i met cause they commented on this.
> 
> So please leave comments! I have... time restrictions atm so i don't respond v. Quickly but i swear i read and love every single one, and if you comment on every single chapter, I recognize ur psud and cry every time ur in my inbox :):):):) luv ya guys!!!


	40. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost heaven, West Virginia  
> Blue Ridge Mountains  
> Shenandoah River,  
> Life is old there  
> Older than the trees  
> Younger than the mountains  
> Blowin' like the breeze
> 
> Country roads, take me home  
> To the place I belong  
> West Virginia, mountain momma  
> Take me home, country roads  
> All my memories gathered 'round her  
> Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
> Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
> Misty taste of moonshine  
> Teardrops in my eye
> 
> I hear her voice  
> In the mornin' hour she calls me  
> The radio reminds me of my home far away  
> And drivin' down the road I get a feelin'  
> That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday
> 
> Take me home, now country roads  
> Take me home, now country roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol im here three weeks late!! Haaaaaa! I had a mental breakdown a couple weeks ago and barely worked on it at all ;-; but its all hunky dory now! Enjoy!

Pidge’s stomach was empty. She hadn’t eaten anything for breakfast, her nerves eating away at her gut for the past two hours and she hadn’t even thought to eat the food Hunk had made. She smiled as she walked on the stage, her stage presence a mere mask based on hours of practicing in front a mirror.

She’d been chosen to do the public speaking for a multitude of reasons- not because she was particularly fantastic at it, but because she was small and sympathetic, and because she could speak at length and in depth about power politics and that.

Her hair flipped in the wind that was picking up. She hadn’t actually brushed it that morning- she didn’t know what it was about her that thought that today would be a day where she’d be entirely put together, but it obviously wasn’t the case. The sleeping pills they’d all taken, just to make sure they weren’t sleep deprived when they needed to be on their feet, had knocked her out cold and it had made her groggy, like sleep was mud and she had fallen down in it and it stuck to her while she was trying to get up, until she had two cups of coffee straight- the first one black because she had wanted to look badass, the second with cream and three sugars because she needed to get the taste out of her mouth.

“The violet wing project was the idea that you could simulate a superpower with prosthetics. An idea not uncommon in recent years. But you don’t just want that.” Zarkon seemed frozen as Pidge walked around the stage. “You want to be equal with Alfor, isn’t that right? Just like the rest of your family.”

“Guards, escort miss Green Thumb off the stage.” Zarkon said, his voice full of low simmering rage. There were two dull thumps to her right, and the guards were incapacitated, on full display.

“These guards?” She asked innocently.

“Listen to me, little girl-”

“Oh, you’re not gonna kill me, that wouldn’t be smart.” Zarkon stalked up to her- he was more than a foot taller than her. “You’re being broadcasted on national television, so honestly, I invite you. Kill a fifteen year old girl- who’s powerless, by the way. A normie, like all the rest of you.”

She held his gaze in strict defiance.

“Either you shed blood and everyone sees it, or you open a debate with me.”

Dr. Zarkon stepped back.

“So we know about Takashi Shirogane. He was an astrophysics major and a genius, and he went missing over a year ago. That’s the story we’ve been told, right? Normie kid, good future. Tragedy.” She could hear the sound of Shiro stepping up to join her on the stage. He looked the way Pidge felt- pale and nervous and trying too hard. “This is the truth. Taken by GALRA without his will, tested on, tortured on. A subject in your sick experiment- let me remind you, he was normal, he was innocent, he was a great mind. This is what GALRA is, not some great agency that keeps you safe, it’s a threat to both heroes and normies. It’s a threat to human goddamn decency.”

“Oh?” Zarkon asked, as if everything she had just said was as funny and as cute as a child scribbling on walls or a toddler saying “fuck” very loudly in a supermarket. “Takashi Shirogane was never a normal man.”

“He was born to be a violet wing test subject. When Tania burned down the house, there was obviously a plethora of issues, but we got over it.”

“What do you mean?!” Shiro said.

“Your parents gave birth to you just so that they could use you for this experiment. Tania... well, Tania wasn’t all that stable in the first place, but Ryou... ah, Champion, your father worked for GALRA. He made you for the express purpose of being a weapon. The same way he made that mutt of a brother of your’s.”

The crowd exploded in noise as Shiro ran forward, throttling Zarkon. The camera that was filming them was knocked over, and there was just the view of their shoes being broadcasted.

Pidge breathed out heavily.

“Shit,” she said.

*****

“Let’s go!” Lance said as Pidge was talking about Shiro, running under the stage- or running as well as they could, considering they were so crouched over. Everything was going according to plan- they were going to take out Prince’s girls first, leaving him without mental support as Shay took him down.

Keith didn’t really understand the politics behind it, but he could fight fine based on what Pidge told him so they were ok. He spotted Alicia, she fit what Lance had told him about her- curly black hair pulled up from her box cut, golden skin a lot darker than his or even Ez’s. She talked with her hands, a thick cigar dangling between her fingers. Dark grey smoke curled from the tip, the wind catching and spiraling it.

“I can’t find Dari or Morry.” Lance whispered beside him. Keith wondered if he knew how it sounded, how he referred to them so familiarly. “Could be they’re inside. Alicia’s the one to worry about, in any case.”

“Yeah, ok.” Keith said.

“Hey, Runaway?” Lance asked. “We’re here, I’ll take out Alicia on your call.”

“Sure, sure.” Shay said through their comms. “Wait, one sec, the heck is going on onstage?”

It took Keith a millisecond to adjust his ears to the noise upwards.

“He made you for the express purpose of being a weapon, the same way he made that mutt of a brother of your’s.” His blood ran cold.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance said. Keith didn’t realize he was talking to Shay, not him, but it didn’t matter. Keith grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. It was ungraceful thing, closed, squashed lips and bumping noses.

“Ok. Ready?” Keith asked.

“When you are,” Lance said.

“Go!” Shay said, and Lance acted within half a second, blue-white lightning shooting with incredible precision at Alicia. She stiffened in a way Keith was familiar with, falling to the ground. The crowd leaped away from her as if they were a hive mind, it reminded Keith of dropping a negatively charged magnet into a bunch of positive sand.

Alicia shuddered, curling up around her side before getting to her knees, hacking out the smoke that she had inhaled suddenly.

“Blue?” She asked, although it was much more of a snarl.

“Blue,” Keith breathed. Lance’s hand was shaking.

He knew Alicia had been his teammate. Six months. It was a long time.

“I can’t...” Lance said. “ _Shit_.”

“It’s fine,” Keith growled. “I’ll go.”

Alicia moved before him, though. She dove under the stage.

“Shit, CC.” Lance said, sliding back. “Where’s Dari, Morry?”

“The fuck, Blue?” She said, and Keith winced inside at the way she addressed him so casually. The way he addressed her. Just a reminder that Lance was friends with the enemy.

“You honestly believe that I just came to you guys for fun? Alicia, I expected better from you.”

“You’re a _traitor_.” Alicia said.

“Funny, everyone was telling me that.”

Alicia lunged forward, making Keith step back into a cross beam. Lance ducked her, moving his hands back, collecting a charge on his hands- loud and cracking but just intimidation.

“Is everyone else spread out?” He asked.

“More or less.”

“Gotcha.” Lance said. “I thought the Prince would want more of u- you.”

“Dari caught cold.” It was obvious in their tones that they trusted eachother, and yet their stances were still prepped for combat.

“And Morry?”

Alicia’s mouth twitched into a smirk. “Recovering.”

“Fuck.” Lance said.

Keith’s eyes slipped between them before stepping up to her- a movement too quick for her to react to- twisting her wrist behind her back and kicking in her knee. He wrapped the handcuff-like devices that Hunk had engineered.

“Morticia wouldn’t scream when she caught you leaving, but I will.”

“Oh, stuff it, CC.” Lance said, placing his hand on her shoulder and shocking her. She fell limp.

“She isn’t-”

“I just knocked her out.” Lance said. “I have enough control for that.”

“So, what now?”

“We have to make sure Prince doesn’t get to Dari or Morry. If Dari’s sick, she might be ok, but Morry-” Lance rubbed the scar on his jaw- “I don’t know.”

“What should I do?” Shay asked.

“Keep Prince away from the building. At all costs, get it? Or just kill him when you get the chance.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said.

*****

Shiro had always hated his father.

With a passion.

When they adopted Keith, really, was when it kicked off. He put up with being hit, with missing school some days because his dad wanted to teach him how to kill a rabbit without flinching cause he cried when his dog got ran over by a car. It was ok, though. He was fine with it, even though he was sixteen and didn’t really have a friend other than Matt from down the road.

And the dead dog.

But when Keith came, seven years younger than him and barely even five, something in him clicked. And so he started standing up and fighting back and he got bruises on his face and fights broke out every other day because he took Keith out camping when there was a doctor’s appointment, or gave him candy when he was grounded.

The day the house burned down, Keith had been transferred into a different class, and he got in a fistfight. He had a doctor’s appointment that night, and Shiro took him out to get ice cream instead of just going home. Yelling match, discussions about Shiro’s school- he got accepted to CalTech and MIT and they were having him stay in System. Until one of the doctors came into the kitchen from the living room and said something, his mom took Keith somewhere, and his father punched their gas stove.

Shiro punched the doctor in the nose, his mom came in, without Keith, and started to try and break it off. When she obviously couldn’t- Tania Shirogane had always been sickly- she retreated to a corner and pulled out a cigarette.

Shiro had bolted for the door in the second it took for her to light it.

For some reason, it came as no surprise to him that his father had only given birth to him for him to be the product of some experiment. Or that his father had made Keith for that, too. It seemed fitting, almost, that they were real brothers, and yet Shiro was the one who turned out like their dad, putting Keith under his thumb for GALRA, like he was always supposed to.

He wouldn’t do it anymore, though.

*****

Shay was leaning against the fence, the reporters all crowded to the stage, where Shiro was in a fistfight with Zarkon. She let quintessence fall from her, breaking her dam, her mask. Prince appeared as she did, his white hair flipping in the wind.

“Hi, Prince.” She said with a smile.

“Runaway.”

She popped her shoulders off the fence and sauntered towards him. She was taller than him- she was taller than most people, but she actually felt taller than him.

“You think you can beat me?”

“You think a shoddy imitation of an ascendant could beat the real deal?” Shay asked.

“You’re young, Runaway. Inexperienced. I could teach you, make you the greatest Balmerean hero in the world.”

Lance laughed in her comm. “Cool your jets, Kylo Ren,” he said, even though he knew Prince couldn’t hear him. She snickered.

“Puh-lease.” She said. “I don’t need your help. There’s nothing you can teach me.”

The Prince looked small compared to her to, lithe and thin- strong, no doubt- but still, it looked like she could snap him in half if she wanted. In a physical fight, she could crush him.

“Alicia,” he said, coldly, like a command.

“She won’t show up, I’m afraid.” Shay said. “An old friend of yours has already taken care of her.”

“Blue,” Prince spat Lance’s nickname like a curse.

Shay smiled. “Yeah. You’re on the wrong side of history, buddy.”

Prince turned, making a sprint for the building. Shay moved fast, grabbing his mind and slowing him as she got in front of him. Her hold snapped almost as fast as she made it, but Prince hesitated enough to give her the upper hand again.

“You’re not going anywhere.” She said. “We fight here.”

“Sobeit.” The Prince said, drawing his knife and stepping into her circle.

*****

Allura felt the clash of Shay and Lotor’s energy a continent away.

“Blue, Red, Green, change of plans.” She said. “If the Runaway and Lotor keep what they’re doing, they may blow up at least part of System City. Considering their power levels, it might even be all of it.”

“We can’t just move their battle.” Pidge said. “If she needs support-”

“I know that.” Allura said. “I’ll have to move the whole base, huh.”

Coran stepped into the room with Hunk. “Pardon me, General?”

“I’ll have to move the entire GALRA base in order to accommodate Lotor and Shay’s fight.” She said. “System city is the most densely populated area in the U.S., if something goes wrong, it’s millions of lives on our hands.”

“Princess-” Coran dropped into her old nickname out of stress and worry. “Sorry, General. You can barely move a person from one place to another without being there at least half the time, how do you expect to move an entire building? From a third party- you may be the most powerful Balmeran hero in the world, but you could die. How would your father react-”

“My father is dead, Coran, and it was his hubris that killed him.” Allura turned her attention to Hunk. “My staff and whip?”

“Uhhh, yeah sure.” Hunk said. “They’re in my workroom-”

“Go get them, please.”

“General-”

“I already told you, Coran, it was my father's pride that killed him. I’m not about to make the same mistake.”

“Allura, what do you mean?”

“I’m leaving the castle. I’ll go and move the base from the inside.”

“If you leave the castle- Allura, you’re the kingpin, the keystone. If you leave, the whole castle could crumble.”

“Like taking out Calcifer in Howl’s moving castle,” Pidge commented in the comms. Allura hadn’t realized she could still hear her.

“The castle doesn’t matter if millions of lives are at stake.”

“Your father-”

“I’m not my father.” Allura said as Hunk returned, handing her her weapons. “And I intend to prove it.”

*****

Hunk was the last to get through the portal, only the essentials of his lab coming along with him, and- ok, what seventeen year old could say he had his own lab?- he was a bit unhappy about it.

“Ok, soldiers!” Coran said. “We all need to get out of the radius of the base, once it comes, it’ll take up a mile that’s in the danger zone. There’s obviously going to be problems...”

He was talking about everyone’s stuff that might not still be there when Allura leaves the castle. Which didn’t mean much for any of them, but enough to give them the sting of losing something, especially if the things they left behind were some of the few things they could really call their own.

“Either way, we’re all going to walk from it, take shelter in one of the buildings.”

Downtown Provo looked like the black-and-white photos Hunk had seen of it, the buildings not totally ruined but not in the best shape, either. The period style made it seem like the exclusion order had come a lot earlier than it did. A mormon tabernacle stood proudly in the square they were walking past, the stained glass covered in dust. Trees and planting beds were barren without water being pumped to them. It felt different than the photos Hunk had seen of Chernobyl. It was a desert, a ghost town like in the wild west.

A hundred ALTEA workers walked like a sad parade down the middle avenue. Allura was going to set down the base on the university campus, so they headed ten blocks away and Hunk said into his comm:

“Alright, general, the populace is out. You ready?”

“Leaving now.” Allura said.

*****

It was eerie, Lance thought, to be back in the GALRA base. On his way to the den, he ducked into the kitchen and swiped a coke. Keith stood to the side, dumbfounded.

“Want one?” Lance had asked unconsciously. The action was practically second nature to him.

“You shouldn’t be drinking soda today,” Keith had stuttered, and Lance realized his mistake.

“Ah shit,” Lance said. “It’s like coming home. To a severely dysfunctional and traumatic home. Let’s keep going.”

“I’ll be over there in fifteen minutes,” Allura said over the comms. “Where are you at the schedule?”

“‘Expected Complications,’” Keith said.

“I need Lance to take me to an optimal place for me to move the base.” Lance didn’t really understand exactly why they needed to move the entire base, something to do with Prince and Shay and how their fighting could destroy cities, but it wasn’t like the earth was shaking below their feet. He just felt a little off kilter, but honestly, he’d felt like that all day.

“This’ll just take a second,” Lance said. He was standing at the door to the den. It was slightly open. He pushed it in.

“Hey, Dari.” He said. Darialma was sitting on the couch with another girl- a girl with an undercut- watching the television set. It still had the crack from where he’d pushed Illy against it.

“Hey Blue.” She said. “CC still out with Prince?”

“Yeah.” Lance said.

“Who the fuck are you?” The other girl said, and Darialma’s head snapped up.

“What the ever-loving _fuck_ are you doing here?” She asked, her voice flipping like a switch.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me again.”

“You _bitch_.” Darialma said. “You’re here to win, huh? Finish up the war?”

“Ding ding ding, right on one.” Keith said behind him.

“Dari, who are they?” The girl said. English wasn’t her first language, Lance realized.

“It’s Blue.” Dari said. “And his boyfriend, I guess.”

The girl’s features morphed into realization. “Shit!” She said emphatically.

“Who’s that?” Keith asked.

“A replacement,” Lance said. “For me or Illy, I don’t know.” I don’t care.

Darialma licked her lips before sighing. “What are you going to do?” She asked resignedly.

“What?” Asked both Lance and the girl in synch.

“I’m no idiot, Blue. Even if I wasn’t tinseled up like a christmas tree, there’s no way any of the girls could beat you. I’ve known that since Illy died.”

“What, Dari?” Asked the girl. “We can’t just let him-”

“Joining up with Prince always has been, and always will be, an act of preservation in my mind.” Darialma said. “If I can get through today without dying, it’s a win, doesn’t matter for which side.”

“You’re a _coward_ ,” Keith said.

“Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out.” She said. “And besides, it seems Like you care more about it than I do.”

“I’m going to knock you out.” Lance said. “So that Prince can’t come and use one of you.”

“Just don’t kill me.” She said.

“I’ll try to restrain myself.” Lance said.

And then it was over, just like that. Lance shot both of them enough to put them out for the next couple hours. A lot of fights with him were like that.

“Let’s go find Morticia.” Lance said, wondering if the end of the whole thing would be just as anticlimactic.

“Yeah,” Keith said, probably thinking the same thing.

*****

Maija couldn’t see the girl. She could see the gun the girl was holding, and the heather grey sweatshirt, and the black shorts, all seemingly floating. The girl, Tash, pulled the trigger, and the man crumpled. There was blood, halfway translucent, smudged across her face. Maija’s stomach flipped over. She’d just watched a man die, in real time. It wasn’t just a T.V. Show. Everything that Green Thumb was feeding the airways was live.

“Psyche!” Tash said, her voice broken. The polynesian hero’s had was barely in the shot. Maija had seen her die, too.

“Don’t,” said the boy hero on screen, Seaside.

The images switched, back to the main base, where there was a brawl going on in the courtyard Maija had been in a short hour ago. Both participants had white hair. One was the Runaway, her dark eyes burning and the Bindi on her forehead mixing with blood coming from her hairline. The other Maija didn't have to work to recognize, Zarkon’s son, Lotor, colloquially referred to as the Prince, the man who had escorted her into the reporters. He looked faded, like a photocopy of a color picture.

It switched again, back to the stage, where both Takashi Shirogane and Zarkon had taken their fair share of hurt. Part of Zarkon’s Italian suit was burnt, and he held the epicenter of the injury as Haggar stood between him and Shirogane. He seemed unable to move in the witch’s clutches. There was a flash of light, and a woman stepped out of thin air, her white hair short and wavy, looking like cotton. She fixed the witch with a smile.

“Hello, sister.” General Allura said.

*****  
Morticia’s face was covered with bandages.

“Shit, Morry, what’d he fix you up with this time?” Lance said.

“Nose. Eyebrows.” Morticia said. “You _do_ know the last time I saw you I said I’d do my best to kill you, right?”

“And yet I’m here anyway.”

“You always were an idiot.” Morticia said.

“The way you described them to me, I thought Prince’s girls were terrifying.” Keith said. “this just kinda seems... sad.”

“Hey, you wanna live with a sociopath and see every part of his fucked up mind?” Lance snapped. “What about having him cut along every pronounced bone you have?”

“Who's fucking side are you on?” Keith asked.

Lance started. “Wh- what?”

“Stop defending them.”

“I’m not- that is, I’m not defending _GALRA_. Just-”

“Just the people you know in it.”

“Jesus, trouble in paradise?” Asked Pidge over the comms. “Lance needs to come and pick up the General.”

“Lance-” Keith said.

“I know,” he said, every exposed muscle rippling with tension.

“Lance,” said Pidge over their comms.

 _“I know_!” Lance snapped, turning his body around the side that had the mic on it. Morticia took his break to jump and tackle Keith, moving faster than Keith would’ve guessed, especially considering how drunk she was. They grappled, and she forced him to the ground. Keith rolled them over, punching her twice in the face. It was a dirty move, and he knew it.

“I’m leaving to get the General.” Lance said. “Don’t kill her.”

“The Alliance really has you on a short leash, huh?” Morticia asked in a break of their fistfight. “You can’t not kill in war.”

Lance didn’t say anything as he left the room.

“I’ll have you know that it was on his request that you’re not dying today,” Keith said, using her collar to pull her back to looking at him. “He asked before we even came that you live to see tomorrow.”

Morticia didn’t look surprised. “Noble fucking dickhead.” She said. “You have yourself quite the fucking catch.”

“I know,” Keith said, and punched her again.

*****

Pidge swore.

“Green!” Allura exclaimed. “Your every word you say goes onto a national record, you know that, right?”

Pidge continued to let loose a string of obscenities. Allura sighed out a swear of her own. They’d lost Zarkon to the halls of the GALRA base. She was pouring half her quintessence stipend into Shiro as it was to keep Haggar at bay. Shay and Lotor”s clash was like strobe lights in her peripheral vision. They were both young and reckless and using up so much of the quintessence, the earth felt sick beneath her.

Her sister stood in front of her, her every feature a testament to her father’s mistakes.

Mistakes was a generous word.

“Are you going to face me now?” Haggar asked, and Allura elected to ignore her.

“Shiro, are you good to fight?”

“Yes, Princess.” He said.

“Aren’t I worth your time?” Haggar asked her as Allura walked calmly to the end of the stage. “Just because you were born perfect doesn’t mean I’m worthless. You can’t walk away from me, not like Father did!”

“I’m above my past now, Reyna.” Allura said, dropping Haggar’s old name with an ice-cold tone. “You’re the only one of us who is still preoccupied with what our father did.”

“Only because you drew the good hand.”

She was right.

But Allura kept walking.

*****

Lance led Allura through the halls of the base, always ready to shock whoever moved through their path. Allura had her staff and whip, but there were beads of sweat on her forehead just from the slight jog they were pulling.

“Are you ok?” Lance asked when they paused.

“I just-” Allura panted. “I haven’t really been out of the castle in the last-” she pulled herself up with a couple breaths as if she were about to sneeze. “Two decades? I think-” she sneezed. “I think I’m allergic to something.”

Lance laughed lightly. “I don’t think many of us could’ve accounted for that.”

“As well as the fact that the Runaway and Prince are taking up more quintessence than this area has to offer, and Shiro is probably sucking more than half of my stipend without realizing it.” Lance wasn’t sure exactly what all of those words meant in that order, at least in the last sentence, but he nodded. “The balmeran heart can only support so many ascendants in one area. Even two is stretching it.” And they had four. Lance got it.

A guard popped up to his side, and before he could react, Allura presented two nails in the palm of her hands, and they vanished. The guard fell to the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“What did you do?”

“I teleported them into his brain.” Allura said. “I’m ok now. Let’s keep going on.”

Lance took her to the central generator. There were a couple girls strapped to it, unconcious. Lance moved to get them out, but Allura grabbed his arm.

“They’re what’s keeping all the cameras rolling.” She said. “I want them out as much as you do, but...”

Lance pursed his lips and nodded. The scene looked almost sickeningly similar to the power plant back in southern Utah. Allura placed her hands on the generator- Lance wondered idly if it really mattered where.

The world shifted under his feet and vertigo rushed to his head. It was much rougher than when she moved the castle with her softened leather handles in the portal rooms.

The vertigo passed.

And Allura passed out on the cement floor.

*****

Shiro choked on his own saliva as he felt Allura’s energy fade. There was barely any left, a residue on his hand and arm. Still, Haggar seemed hesitant to break it. The sky had turned to a plain, bright blue, and there were unfamiliar mountains around them. The brightness he could feel was fading quickly.

“Pidge,” he said, and he felt younger than her at that moment. He felt ten again, watching his dad dig a hole heartlessly for his dog, the broken body of the beagle laid unceremoniously four feet deep, not even a trash bag to serve as a coffin. “Pidge, I can’t.”

“What’s going on with Allura?” Pidge asked into their comm.

“She passed out moving the place.” Lance said.

“Shiro is-”

“How can we help?” Hunk asked. “I’m leading the castle help up to release the prisoners.”

“Why are you leading the castle help?” Keith asked incredulously.

“Because there isn’t a castle to help anymore.” Hunk said. “And I have a hundred veterans with a strong sense of justice and desire to help.”

“There are all five of us here, then.” Lance said softly. “Do you think-”

“Maybe?” Pidge said. “We never did it before, though.”

“Coran and Allura said it would be easier in the heat of battle.”

“It’s our only chance.” Shiro said. “Should we try?”

The comms grew into static with affirmation.

“Meet on the stage.” Shiro said.

*****

They breathed in time.

It barely took a second. Their heartbeats were together. There was a common goal, there were no secrets.

Their quintessence flowed through them like a circle, like a ring, and they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended.

“Could you two like, not be in love for five minutes?” Pidge asked.

“Don’t fuck with the meld, Green.” Shiro said. Lance laughed.

“Superhero dad just said ‘fuck.’” The circle said.

They turned to look at Haggar.

It had taken them five minutes to all be there. Five minutes where Shiro was at a stalemate with the Witch, light slowly drifting away from his hand.

“Give up,” they said.

Haggar lunged forward, vitality renewed by blind fury and hopelessness.

It seemed as if it were over in a second, however other eyewitnesses described it as ten minutes. They took Haggar into the circle.

There were no fists. No knives, Keith’s sword remained in its sheath.

But that didn't mean it wasn’t violent. No blood drawn did not mean that everything was resolved with a group hug.

For the first time in their lives, everyone in that circle could see. The veins of the earth beneath them, leading away to another fight, not their problem. The roots reaching to Haggar, distorted and wrong.

They acted together. They couldn’t not.

Together they stripped the roots from Haggar’s feet. Her twisted tendrils went limp and faded as they severed her lumpy, almost cancerous connection to the heart down to a thread. Without that thread, she’d die.

Her hair turned black. The circle stepped away from her.

And then Keith got hit by a car.

*****

Lance couldn’t feel his right arm. It was pinned under the retro car that had nailed Keith dead on, dragging them backstage. The heavy curtain had fallen with the impact. They’d broke the connection. There was broken glass everywhere. Haggar was sobbing, barely recognizable, her dark hair loose and messy. She looked her age now. Just thirty. The same age as Hunk’s mama.

Lance turned his body, gritting his teeth through the grinding pain in his arm. He pushed his legs up against the side, rolling it just enough to free his arm. It barely looked recognizable.

There was the smell of gas everywhere, Lance was doused in it.

He couldn’t use his powers.

Just then, he was able to hear voices, and he realized he hadn’t been able to hear anything other than a buzzing sound for the past minute.

“-eith! Is Keith alright?”

Keith?

Shit. Keith.

Lance pulled himself to his feet as fast as possible, trying to push the car off.

“Keith!” He shouted. His arm complained, and he pushed harder. Keith could live through this, no doubt no doubt no doubt- right?

Then Shiro was by his side, pushing with extraordinary strength, or maybe Lance’s arms just weren’t working quite well enough. Then Hunk was on his other side and the car tipped.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Lance said, as if he didn’t know any other words, then: “Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith.” He rushed to Keith’s side, pulling up his face. He was breathing and his head was the right shape. He hugged his head, pressing his lips to bloody, black hair.

“I’m alive, you jackass.” Keith whispered. “We win yet?”

“Dunno where Zarkon is and Allura is still passed out.”

“Why-” he heaved a breath. “Why are you all rustled up over me then? It’s the general y’should be fussin over. I’ll be dandy in my own time.”

Lance snorted. “Stop talking like a cowboy.”

“Seriously. Make everyone else go get Allura.” He coughed, blood spraying dramatically from his lips. “Don’t worry, just healing a punctured lung.” He assuaged.

“We’ll be fine. Get Charlene to Allura and then bring her back this way.” Lance said.

“But-”

“Shiro, we’ll be ok.” Lance said. They left.

“You broke your arm?” Keith asked.

“You broke your entire self.”

“Should’ve let go of your hand.”

“You didn’t see the car coming.”

“Speaking of which, who threw it?”

Lance glanced at the crowd of reporters. There, at the edge, where the courtyard crumbled as the level area had to accommodate the hill, was a scuffle. People in Mamora colors. Peanut and raven-colored hair. Matt and Cammy already on the burly man who, based on what Lance could see, had dropped another car on its hood, probably one he was intended to throw.

“Cammy and Matt are on it.” He relayed to Keith.

“We’re winning.” Keith said, propping himself up on his elbows. “We’re really doing it.”

Lance smiled. He hadn’t let himself think it, not yet.

“Yeah.” He said.

“You’ll never win.” Said a deep voice behind them. “The world is watching, right? Well, let’s have them watch the faces of their revolution shot between the eyes.”

*****

Shay didn’t know what she’d expected of the fight- an actual contact fight where their fists hit skin or just the two of them pacing, using quintessence to strike blows at one another. It turned out to be a combination of the two. They moved in synchrony with their quintessence, their fight just a small scale of their real battle.

Shay swiped his leg and twisted her body almost too much to punch him in the face. He propped his weight onto his hand and kicked up. Shay heard her jaw crack at the contact, and her mouth filled with blood. She twisted her body back to straight, and the consequent unraveling of her legs made the Prince loose his balance, and so Shay step-jumped on the inside of his knee, breaking it. She shouted, pulling her quintessence tight.

The prince fainted.

Shay stumbled back, spitting out blood.

 _Holy shit_ , she thought, and she bet the whole courtyard could hear her thought.

*****

Zarkon. It was Zarkon, who’d waited till the stage was covered with gas, Lance broke his shooting hand, and Keith couldn’t move. He had a gun. Simple, steel. A glock. It looked like one of the ones that the alliance used, and Lance checked his holster.

He hissed out a swear. That gun was loaded and perfectly calibrated, and Lance knew it because he’d done it himself.

“Think about this, Zarkon.” He said, holding his good hand up. “There’s nothing to be gained from killing us. You’ll have made martyrs, not victories.”

“There’s nothing to think about! The news has been given every single corruption and more than enough evidence to back it. They’re all watching in real time as your men, like good goddamn samaritans release thousands from our cells. I’m ruined. But if I kill you two, if I kill my niece, then neither sides win, and my greater forces will rise, and I can pull myself back out from obscurity. I’ve built a republic, I’ve built an empire, and a couple of children could never raze it down.”

Lance lunged forward, straight to the barrel of the gun. Zarkon didn’t seem to be expecting this, and pulled back. Lance threw a left hook. One or two of the bones in his hand broke and there was a sharp, stinging pain on his knuckles. He didn’t stop to think about it, though, kneeing Zarkon in the stomach and then bringing up his head so that it hit his chin. They both stepped back. Lance recovered first, kicking up and knocking the gun from Zarkon’s hand. He just hoped to any and every god that it didn’t go off. Zarkon ran forward and throttled him. There was pressure on his throat, the veins and tendons.

His vision got spotty all around the edges, and Zarkon’s pale face became blurry. There was a flash of dark brown skin and black dreadlocks and Lance lost his feeble grip on consciousness.

*****

Maija watched Blue Lightning crumple to the ground, and the unknown girl pull Zarkon off with inhuman speed. She tied him up with one of the decorative ropes from the curtains.

“Why do you betray me?” Zarkon asked her. “Morticia. I saved your life when you were in colosseum.”

“I know. A life that was saved by you isn’t worth _jack shit_.” Morticia said, drawing her gun and putting it into her mouth.

Maija muted the tv and turned away and when she looked back, Morticia was dead.

Blue Lightning moaned, and the perspective shifted to show him opening his eyes. Slowly, he got up, walking to Zarkon, holding his ruined arm.

“We’ve won, Zarkon. The world will never be the same.” He said. Red Bandit got up behind the man. He was broken and bloody and one of his legs looked like it still wasn’t working, but he made it to the gun that Zarkon had dropped.

“You won on the backs of men who killed thousands. On the shoulders of those who tortured your grandmother. On everyone who ruined your life. You’re no better than me.”

“We are. Because we won’t let it happen again.”

“You-”

 

*****

When Lance taught Keith how to shoot, with his arms around him, steadying the gun, he’d made one thing clear.

 _You_ always _shoot twice._

Doesn’t matter how close you were, how accurate you thought you were, whenever you pull the trigger, you pull it again. When you hold a gun, you’re prepared to kill. And to kill, you shoot twice. No two ways about it, he’d said, then laughed.

Lance had learned how to shoot with his brother, Andre, who was a cop. A detective, but he’d started as a beat cop. The kid had a talent with guns, a sharpshooter, and he’d spent hours practicing, mostly just to destress.

“The most white trash thing about me.” Lance had joked.

The barrel of the pistol was ten inches from Zarkon’s head, and when Keith pulled the trigger, he pulled it twice.

Zarkon crumpled.

Keith dropped the gun.

Zarkon was dead.

*****

“Now, of course, it’s foolish to assume that we will just take over,” Allura said. “All we want is to help this country to get back on its feet. There are still GALRA bases all over the world, and their conditions are just as bad, if not worse than most of the bases here in America. For the time being, we’ll work on changing the policies for Hero regulation, hopefully gaining a system more like Japan or South Korea.”

“This question is for the superhero team Voltron. You’re all so young, just kids. What are you going to do now?”

“Well, I personally plan to go back to school and go to a decent college for an astrophysics degree.” Blue Lightning said. “My plans got a little interrupted because I had to save the world, by that won’t stop me.”

“I plan to test out for my GED and then maybe serve with the Blade of Mamora for international hero regulation.” Red Bandit said.

“I have several job offers from major engineering firms. I’ll graduate and hopefully find a good job early on.” Yellow Lion said.

“I still have three years of High School ahead of me, unlike these nerds.” Green Thumb said with a smile. “Nonetheless, I’ll be helping with international relations and maybe re-entering the Gymnastics scene.”

“What about the many unstable hero children being born?”

“Some of our long-time agents, Maeve, or Moon Dancer, and Ronan, previously known as Mind Jack, plan to open a school specifically for disabled or unstable hero children.”

Maija sighed, turning off the tv. It had been three days, and every knock on their door was never what she wanted it to be.

She knew Lance. She knew the first thing he’d want to do was come home.

She lay down on the couch. Lance really was gone. The world was saved, but a year too late to save her brother.

She could feel the tears building up in her throat, and she walked up the stairs into her room, where she curled up on her exposed section of bed and choked out a sob.  
“What is it?” Carmen asked.

“I just miss Lance.” Maija said. “Don’t worry about it.”

Carmen crawled through her web of connections to hug her. “I do too.”

*****

“West Virginia!” Hunk shouted with a whoop. They were sitting in the building that their battle had ruined. They were the last ones there, thousands had been sent off today all around the world. More than thousands.

“Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains  
Shenandoah River,” Keith sang with a bright smile on his face.  
“Life is old there  
Older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains  
Blowin' like the breeze.” It took Lance a second to recognize the tune, but he did, and joined in for the chorus.

“Country roads, take me home! To the place I belong!” Now everyone knew exactly what the song was, and Pidge and Hunk and Shiro and Matt and Shay and all of them joined in, shout singing the next line.  
“West Virginia, mountain momma!  
Take me home, country roads!”

“All my memories gathered 'round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine  
Teardrops in my eye.” Allura laughed at their enthusiasm.

“Oh, come on, Princess,” Shiro said, taking her hands and pulling her into a dance as they continued.

“Country roads, Take me home!  
To the place where I belong!  
WEST VIRGINIA, mountain momma!  
Take me home, country roads!”

Lance poked Keith in the stomach, and then they all collapsed laughing.

“Ok, ok, get off.” Allura said, still giggling. “Let’s get you home.”

She opened her makeshift portal, and they stepped through, all one or two at a time. Lance was wearing a shirt and pair of pants they’d managed to salvage from the wreckage of the castle of lions, which meant that the shirt was too big for him and the pants had ALTEA plastered on the side. Hopefully no one would recognize him. His arm was still in plaster, and Hunk had lost a hand to one of GALRA’s security measures.

Thery were alive though, and they were going home, and they felt like kings of the world.

They stepped out into a familiar alley. Keith laughed.

“It’s the place we met!” He exclaimed. Lance recognized the scorch marks against the wall of a Chinese restaurant.

“That was so long ago.” Lance said.

“Only a year. Little over, really.”

“Feels like more.”

“We’ve come a long way.”

They walked through the back streets of the Terra District, trying not to draw too much attention.

Lance’s neighborhood was lined with nice houses covered in Halloween decorations. Keith had been there more recently, but Lance was looking around like he couldn’t believe it.

Lance’s house didn’t have Halloween decorations up, although the holiday was tommorow. Keith hadn’t thought much of it when he’d dropped of Maija a week ago.

“Do I ring the doorbell?” Lance asked, hesitating. Keith had expected him to run straight in, but he was on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt.

“Lance, they’re going to be happy to see you.”

“I’ve been dead!”

“All the more reason.”

Lance took a deep breath.

And raised his hand to ring the doorbell.

*****  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here we are! The end.  
> I...  
> I'm so happy? And so very sad at the same time.
> 
> So, i have to give acknowledgements now, of course.  
> To puppin2007, who commented first on chapter 2 and whose comments keep giving weeks after they're read.  
> To dragondude47, who always read in depth and understood a lot of what i was putting down.  
> No1digbakufan. Commented on every chapter in a spree and boy was it a ride.  
> Drippingpen-taylor, you helped me with so much of this and i doubt you realize it.  
> Infinity2579, alex, youre such a great friend and i'm so glad you commented on this and i met you. You helped me sort out my thoughts and i can't thank you for that enough.  
> @thefutureblackpaladin on tumblr- erin, i know you never finished those pieces but someone cared enough to recc it to you so i mean.  
> Lazyandhysterical. God, angelina, thank you so so so much. Your art gave me life and light and hope and all that shit. It's so good and i was so happy to have worked with you, it means a lot.  
> And i have a dozen more users to thank, because i started this fic in january and it's been going for a long, long time. So i have to thank each and every one of you who opened this fic when it was just 3000 words, because I know that i see a fic with one chapter and only a couple thousand words and think they're never going to finish.  
> And sometimes they aren't. Sometimes those fics never update and you wonder why you clicked on them in te first place and the answer is because maybe it'll turn into something, something like this. So thanks to everyone who's been with me since the beginning.  
> And thank you to all those new readers, the ones who came in and said that they read all forty chapters in one sitting. It's a lot, and i'm glad you had the patience to suffer trough my crappy writing at the beginning and my crazy knotted up plot.
> 
> So further acknowledgements to KorakiVasila, brohaikyuu, marmio_mir, killjoy2246, LadyOprama, justamultifangirl and A.H., and everyone else who stuck with me to the bitter end.
> 
> Thanks to all of you, really.
> 
> Now, i'll probably put this fic in a series- none of the others will be this long, probably just one shots, but i'll have that civil war story i promised you, meeting tsun's grandparents, a Halloween special, a little angst, a lot of fluff. Also, the whole story about the fire that started everything way back in chap. 1 and some 70's action with reigh's grandma. Please go check out @astereaes or @alderean on tumblr for info abt this "fic" or the ocs that i'm writing into it!!
> 
> It's been a long, hard, fun as hell run.
> 
> Maybe i'll write another sometime.
> 
> EDIT MAY 13 2018: there's been an addition to the series! The alderean stories series are works written about this universe, and "So This is the Lie" is about Keith and Lance's return home. Enjoy!


End file.
